The Adventures of Captain Hurricane and the Superhero Girls
by LilMancub
Summary: Updated summary. Hunter Lawton going by the name Captain Hurricane moves to Metropolis as he juggles life as a hero and a student. However, he's not alone as the Superhero Girls and Hunter help defend Metropolis from Poison Ivy's gang of villains, the Sweet Revenge Squad and other disasters before curfew. Based on the 2019 TV show.
1. Chapter 1: New Captain In Town- Part 1

Hello, guys. I'm doing the first Of 3 chapters of revamping the story of Captain Hurricane and the Superhero Girls. The first few chapters were not related to the continuity of the 2019 cartoon series. So I apologize for the confusion. XD! Anyway, DCSG belongs to DC and WB. Not me. Let's get it.

======Chapter 1: New Captain In Town======

In front of the Metropolis High building, a teenage African-American boy wearing a dark blue shirt, jeans and a dark blue sneakers. He had green eyes and is of 5'9 in height. Our main protagonist is none other than Hunter Lawton who just moved to Metropolis from his hometown North Star City. Not to be confused with Star City of course.

Many students rush in the building to get to their classes as Hunter felt a little nervous of his new school. He took in the surroundings and was In deep thought walking inside the building.  
"Geez, looks like I'm not in Kansas anymore. That's for sure.", Hunter said in thought as he walked inside the building. Being lost is an understatement for the newbie as he had to get his semester schedule. He rubbed his temples in annoyance and for good reason.  
"Damn it! How am I suppose to find the office in this place? I feel like a rat in a maze here!", Hunter said rolling his eyes as he spotted a map Of the school on the wall. However, too many people were at the area making Hunter more frustrated.  
"That's just fantastic! GRRRR! Huh? Who's the tall girl over there and the chick with the buns on her head? Maybe they'll help me out.", Hunter said walking towards the said girls. In fact, the said latter girl who is also African-American had the said buns on her head holding her science book. She voiced her opinion to the tall girl with olive skin and blue eyes and black hair.

"Di, where did Zee go? I hope she makes it to class soon."  
Relax, Karen. I'm sure our sister In arms made it to her class. I'm sure the others are almost here at the school.", the tall girl assured Karen as the girl spotted Hunter approached them. Hunter spoke to get their attention as the girls turned around.  
"Excuse me, girls. Can you help me with something?", Hunter asked as the tall girl spoke on behalf of Karen who was a bit shy at the moment.  
"Hello, fellow traveler! I can be of assistance. I'm Diana of T-"  
Before Diana can finish her intro, Karen hastily intervened as Hunter raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"Di, not in front of him. Oh sorry. I'm Karen and she's Diana. What's your name? We haven't seen you before.", Karen said timidly as Hunter grinned.  
"Nice to meet you girls. I'm Hunter. I just moved here from North Star City. I need to go to the office to get my schedule sorted out.", Hunter said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head as Diana triumphantly posed.  
"Fear not, Hunter! We'll be of assistance in this undertaking. Follow us and we'll see to it that you won't be lost at our school.", Diana said grabbing Hunter's hand as he blushed with Karen following her friend and Hunter.

/

After they got Hunter's schedule, Diana and Karen were excited at their schedules with Hunter's. The girls were Intrigued as Karen spoke to Hunter.  
"We have few classes together! Chemistry and World History! YAY!", Karen said as Hunter grinned.

"Science is my favorite subject but Algebra 2 is a real pain in the butt.", Hunter noted as Diana assured him.  
"No need to fret for I have Algebra 2 with you. In fact, our friends have similar classes with you. They should be coming soon.", Diana said as four other girls came towards them. One girl had purple long hair with fashionable clothing, the second looked athletically built with blonde bob hair smirking, the third one looked Latina with brown hair holding a pamphlet about the environment and the short one had ginger hair holding a bucket of burritos scarfing them down. Hunter raised an eyebrow in delight spotting the burritos the ginger was eating.  
"Sweet! Fully-loaded burritos! A fellow Burrito Bucket fan!", Hunter said with an anime smile as the ginger returned it back and sped over to Diana and Karen.  
"EEEE! A new guy in town! And he likes Burrito Bucket as much as I do!", the ginger squees as the blonde smirked holding her hyperactive friend.  
"Down, girl. And as for you in the dark blue get up, who are you?", the blonde wondered as the purple haired one pulls her back chastising. The Latina came up to Hunter as the boy chuckled at the blonde getting chastised  
"Quite a Pistol."  
"Yeah. Her name is Kara and the one with the purple hair is Zee. I'm Jessica and the one with the burritos who shouldn't be bringing them to begin with is Babs.", Jessica said as Babs whined.  
"Hey! What's that suppose to mean? Burritos are awesome and a fellow burrito fan is a friend for sure!", Babs said enthusiastically as Hunter grinned only for Jessica to warn him.  
"Don't let Babs's bad influence of eating get on you. Healthy eating of vegetables is the way to go.", Jessica said to Hunter as Zee approached him.

"I'm Zee Zatara, one of the best magicians.", Hunter's eyes bugged out as he gleefully pumped his fist In the air.  
"You mean you're one of the famous Zataras? Sweet! I watched your magic shows on TV along with your pops in the show. Tell me about the secrets! I want to Know. Please?", Hunter said as Zee giggled.

"Sorry, Hunter. A magician never reveals her secrets.", she reminded. The bell rang signaling the homeroom period.  
"Awwww! School's in session again!", Kara whined as Diana shook her head at the blonde.

"Kara, don't spread your disinterest of academics to our new friend, Hunter. Thankfully, we have homeroom between all of us here.", Diana said with a smile as Karen remembered something.  
"Di, I thought you said Zee was in a class?", she said as Diana sheepishly rubbed her head.  
"Oh. I forgot Zee usually takes care of the drama club situations. Silly me.", the tall girl said as the seven teens rushed over to homeroom.

/

After two classes did the gang go to the cafeteria to get to know Hunter. However, a yell from a female student startled the group. Hunter curious what's happening walks up to the girl and asks what's up.  
"Look out! Doris is coming! You might want to hide!", the girl yelled as Karen's face paled at the mention of the name. Hunter felt confused while the rest of the girls were worried.  
"And why so and who is this Doris anyway?", Hunter asked as stomps can be heard. The group who had tacos in their trays paled at Hunter as the girl zipped away.  
"RUN!", the girl ran off as did the other students who are scared of this threat. Worst of all, the stomps were closer until a tall shadow loomed over his head or rather two shadows. Karen wanted to help only for Kara to pull her back.  
"What the hell?", Hunter said as a tap on his shoulder got his attention. As he turned around, he spots two girls smirking. The first one was very tall compared to Hunter's smaller size with a thick build, red hair in a ponytail a Little poofy wearing a yellow workout clothes and sneakers and blue eyes. The second girl had a goth like makeup to her wearing a rocker outfit. Hunter raised an eyebrow at the two girls.  
"Um, can I help you?", Hunter asked as the second girl smirked.  
"Yeah, kid. In fact, my friend Doris here wants a word with you. I'm Leslie by the way.", Leslie said as Hunter raised both eyebrows at Doris as the ginger frowned.  
"What are you lookin' at, dweeb?", Doris said as Zee gulped.  
"Is Hunter trying to die on his first day of school? This is bad!", the magician said to her friends. Karen frowned at Hunter as she didn't like the situation.  
"Hunter doesn't know what he's dealing with. He better back away real slow like.", the timid girl said as Kara huffed.  
"KEH! That guy knows what he's doing. Just watch.", Kara suggested. Hunter had a flashback looking at Doris as Leslie was curious.  
====Flashback=====

"GRRRRR! BAAARK! BAAARK!"  
"EEEEEEEE! Get away from me, you stupid dog! HEEEELLLP!", Doris and a girl who is black wearing her dress with violet eyes as both were running away from an angry rottweiler named Buttercup. Hunter who was finished with taking the trash out one weekend spot the chase.  
"Ugh. Somebody needs to stop that mutt or those girls are Puppy Chow.", Hunter observed as the girls were screaming. The teen decided to dash after the dog to rescue the screaming girls.

Once he went up to the chase, he had a rock in his hands and hits the dog with It catching the attention of the angry rottweiler as Doris and her friend had time to sstand behind a bush. The dog growled at Hunter baring her fangs as Doris and the other girl had a mixture of shock and worry.  
"Is that guy crazy? He's going to get hurt by that mangy cur!", the violet eyed girl said as Doris frowned at Hunter who glared holding a bone he possibly took out of the trash bag earlier.  
"What iat idiot doing now?! Whatever. He's dog food at this point.", Doris grumbled as the girls watched On. Hunter held the bone above the snarling dog as he had no fear.  
"All right, you growling bastard! Rreating people as dog chow. For shame! Now sit down before I make you!", Hunter demanded as the dog snarled glaring at the boy. Hunter waited until the rottweiler to sit until the dog did as she was told. Hunter smirked and praised the dog for doing the command.

"Choke on this, you little bastard!", Hunter huffed throwing the bone at the rottweiler as it picks up the bone and glanced at Hunter before returning to Its' home. The teen sighed in relief as both Doris and the other girl came to their savior.

"That was a stupid reckless thing you did, dweeb! What were you thinking?!", Doris yelled as the other girl steps In as Hunter deadpanned.  
"Well your gratitude's overwhelming.", Hunter said as the other girl smiled using her charm to ease the tension.  
"Don't mind Doris. I'm Selina. I thank you for saving us from that mutt.", she said as Hunter nodded.  
"No prob. I'm happy to help. Besides, I'm use to getting chased by dogs sometimes.", the teen said as the girls glanced at him. Though Doris thought he was Stupid for agitating the dog, she also thought he at least have some guts. Soon, the girls left with Hunter shrugging before going back home.

=====Flashback ended=====

"Oh I remember you. Aren't you the girl that got chased by that dog?", Hunter smirked as Doris blushed and glared at the teen as Leslie giggled silently. The other girls and students snickered as Doris stomped with an angry anime expression.  
"Shut up! I don't want to be reminded of that! And you got nerve to be that dog's lunch!", Doris yelled as Selina at the table whistled for Doris and Leslie to come over as the ginger gave up and glared at Hunter.  
"You better be lucky that Selina stopped me before I pound you, dweeb! Come On, Leslie! Let's go before I clobber that nerd!", Doris said as both girls left. The six girls and Hunter sat at a table as other students murmured about what just transpired. Karen raised an eyebrow at Hunter while Babs in hyper fashion felt amazed on how Hunter stood up to Doris.  
"That was amazing! You weren't even scared of Doris! Many students are afraid of her but you got guts!", the ginger said as Kara smirked.  
"I agree with Babs. You got guts but—"  
"Almost got clobbered!", Karen interrupted with panic as Hunter raised an eyebrow chomping on his taco.  
"Oh come on, What's the deal with Doris anyway? Not that I'm dense or anything.", Hunter wondered as Diana explained.  
"Doris is the bully of the school not to mention some of her friends over there cause trouble with Pranks and other things.", Diana pointed to a table where Doris, Leslie, Selina and the other girls are at. One girl was blonde with pigtaails cackling telling jokes, the second girl is a redhead like Doris but had green eyes reading something about plants ignoring the former's cackling, the third was also blonde with a coat with fur trim texting and the last girl wailed anime tears with black hair crying about a boy and angry about Jessica for some reason.  
"Who are those other four? I heard of Leslie, Doris and Selina already.", Hunter said as Zee pointed Out the respective girls.  
"Oh. The cackling one Is Harleen quinzel, the one with the book of plants is Pamela Isley. She's the head of the agriculture and botany club. The third one in the blonde is Barbara Ann Minerva but she goes by Barbie. And finally, the one crying over a boy is Carol Ferris. She's the head cheerleader of Our school.", the magician said as Jessica groaned at the last girl.

"That girl is still crying over Hal. Oh dios mio. ", the Latina said as Hunter raised an eyebrow.  
"So Hal and Carol used to date or something?", Hunter wondered as Jessica nodded.  
"Yeah. But Hal did the stupidest thing ever. He broke up with her on Valentine's Day with a text. The idiota!", Jessica frowned remembering what Hal did before Hunter moved to Metropolis. Hunter didn't know how to feel about that situation. However, Babs spots a bluish looking ring on Hunter's finger.  
"Hey. Nice bling ya got there, Hunter! What kind of ring Is it?", Babs said excited as Hunter felt sheepish.  
"Oh this? Um. My mom gave me that ring for Christmas. Heh-heh-heh.", Hunter chuckled as Karen and Zee felt suspicious but played along. Diana took a glance of the ring as she complimented It.  
"That's a nice ring your mom got you for Christmas. It suits you very well.", Diana said as Hunter blushed. Kara whispered to Jessica so Hunter couldn't hear them.  
"Jess, is Hunter a Blue Lantern? I bet he's lying.", Kara said as Jessica shook her head.  
"No. That's not a Blue Lantern Power Ring. They're a little bigger and they don't have the symbol of the respective Lantern Corps.", Jessica noted as Hunter raised an eyebrow  
"What are you two whispering about?", Hunter said as Kara and Jessica jumped nervously as the blonde Kryptonian frowned.  
"Nothing. Didn't your mommy tell you not to be nosy? We're just talking about girl stuff. Right, Jess?"  
Yeah. Girl stuff.", Jessica chuckled nervously after Kara stuck her tongue out as Hunter sweatdropped.

"KEH! Girls.", he muttered. Soon, the bell rang signaling that Lunchtime was Over.  
"Oh damn It! I got English with the boring teacher yet!", Kara grumbled as Zee shook her head getting out of her seat.

"Oh come on, Kara. It can't be that bad. Now let's go before you're late.", Zee chastised the Kryptonian as Jessica turned to Hunter.  
"Hey, Hunter. Want to hang out with us at Sweet Justice?", she asked as Hunter nodded.  
"Sure. Um, where can I meet you? My class is PE wit Hal, Garth and Carter.", Hunter wondered as Jessica smiled.

"At the front of the school. I'm driving a minivan so I'll park in front of the school. Sounds good?", Jessica asked as Hunter nodded. Soon, everyone went to their classes as Hunter groaned about Algebra with Diana and Karen escorting him out Of the cafeteria.  
/

Hunter left PE after chatting with his new friends Hal, Garth and Carter and waited at the front of the school. He didn't see the van anywhere but his phone buzzed with Jessica texting him that she and the girls apologized for the sudden cancel with an important drama project and Kara in detention. Hunter sighed but understood their reasons. Suddenly, his blue ring beeped as Hunter had a serious look on his face.  
"Looks like Superman's not alone in protecting Metropolis. And the signal's pointing towards downtown. I better get a move on!", Hunter said before spinning in a whirlwind turning into his alter persona. His costume was similar to Mega Man being a light blue in the torso, arms and legs with the dark blue boots, gloves, tights/belt and a domino mask similar to a Green Lantern or Nightwing was on his face. The symbol of a hurricane with the Smash emblem surrounding it was on his chest as he pulled out a blue board that resembled an Extreme Gear from the Sonic Riders games and hopped On it.  
"All right. Time to smash the day!", Hunter or Captain Hurricane said as he zoomed In the air towards his destination.

====Downtown=====

"GIGANTA SMAAASH!", Giganta yelled in her giant height smashing buildings wearing a two piece yellow loin cloth with brown bracelets. Her accomplice was a light blue haired girl with white streaks in them used her electricity to fight Wonder Woman and the Superhero Girls. Karen dodged a punch from Giganta as the bee girl tried to shoot her stingers. This frustrated Giganta as she growled at Bumblebee.  
"Hold still, you stupid bug! I want to crush you!", she roared as Diana smirked using her lasso to tie her up.  
"Not a chance, Giganta! The Lasso Of Truth compels you!", the Amazon said throwing her lasso at Giganta but the giantess evilly smirked grabbing the end of the lasso throwing WW down onto the pavement. Babs yelled in panic watching her Leader fall to the street.  
"Wondy!", Babs cried out only to get whacked by a mallet. It soon followed up by a cackle from a girl with a jester hat.  
"Why don't ya worry about ya self, Batsy?! Getta load of this!", the jester girl cackled as Batgirl glared.  
"I like to see you try, Harley! I got tricks up my sleeves!", the violet vigilante said as she pulled out Batarangs while Harley had a boxing glove launcher.  
"Open wide, Batsy!", Harley cackled as she shoots the boxing glove at Batgirl only for her target to dodge it. Batgirl smirked throwing the bat shaped weapons at the jester hitting her In the leg. Batgirl smirked only for some vines to trip her. Batgirl looked and glared at her nemesis being Poison Ivy.  
"Poison Ivy! I should've known you were here. Being that your vines are a calling card!", Batgirl said as she yelped by Ivy lifting her with her vines.  
"Stupid rodent! You always prevented me from saving Metropolis from those plant killing savages! You people disgust me!", Poison Ivy sneered as Batgirl glared.  
"No way am I letting you mess with Metropolis like you did in Gotham! I wilted you so many times already. Why go through that again?!", Batgirl quipped as Ivy smirked.  
"Because this time, I got help on my side.", Ivy said as a mutant anthropomorphic goat and shark duo ran at Babs.  
"What? Who are those two? EEEP!", Babs yelped as the new villains clotheslines her right into Kara who was fighting Livewire. The two superheroines fell on each Other as Kara frowned.  
"Hey! What's the big idea?! I was kicking Sparky's ass!", Supergirl yelled as Babs quickly got up from the pavement.  
"Does that answer your question?!", Batgirl pointed to the mutant villains laughing. Kara raised an eyebrow at the newbies.  
"Okay. This Is crazy! A goat and a shark! Who the hell are they?", Supergirl said as Livewire smirked.  
"Taking a look at our new members? This is Kid Cabra and Hammerhead. They're not your average villains. Shocking isn't it?", Livewire said with a smirk as Kid Cabra and Hammerhead laughed themselves silly. Poison Ivy growled in annoyance as she Pointed at the two mutants.  
"You fools! Stop laughing and get those twerps!", the plant girl yelled as Kid Cabra smirked.  
"I'll take the pointy eared one.", the goat mutant bleated.  
"Good choice, mate! That blondie's mine for sure!", Hammerhead chuckled baring his razor sharp teeth. Kara scoffs as she taunted the villains.  
"Oh yeah? Bring it, fishface! You and that tin can eating moron are going to get clobbered!", Supergirl smirked.  
"I do not eat tin caaaaans!", Kid Cabra yelled charging at Supergirl only for Kara to tackle him to the ground. Batgirl threw smoke bombs at KC and Hammerhead as they coughed up smoke. Babs and Kara jumped Into action beating up on the villains only for Hammerhead to bite onto Kara and thrash her into Livewire's shock attack.  
"Ha! What's the matter, Supergirl? The fun's just starting!", Livewire smiled charging up more electricity. Star Sapphire and Green Lantern were using their sword constructs in a duel. SS glared at her opponent and screeched.  
"All right, Lantern! Hal is mine! You hear me?! Miiiiiiine!"  
"Give it a rest, Sapphire! You always obsess over him to the Point it gets old.", Green Lantern said annoyed with her rival's pursuits of Hal Jordan.  
"Shut up! I'll teach you not to mess with my Halsy-Walsy!", Sapphire said shooting energy beams from her Power Gem knocking Jessica to the ground. GL gets up and deadpans at Carol's stubbornness.  
"Must we do this the hard way? I have no other choice.", Jessica declared as she shoots firecracker constructs at Carol knocking her to the ground screaming. Giganta rolled her eyes at her friend's misfortunes.  
"Hmph. That Sapphire! Always gets herself off track.", Giganta said only to get punched by Wonder Woman. The giantess growled throwing things at the Amazon.  
"Get back here, Wonder Witch! I'll wipe that Pretty off your mug!", Giganta threatened as WW dodged debris.  
"Cease your evil activities at once, Giganta! Your wave of destruction is hurting the town!", WW demanded.  
"Hahahahahahah! You think you could tell me what to do? Eat this! RAAAAA!", Giganta roared swinging her fists at WW as the Amazon flew past the punches. She then went for Giganta's face hitting flurries. However, Giganta grabs the Amazon while Bumblebee screams.

"Wondy! Let her go, Giganta! Feel my sting!", she yelled shooting her stingers shocking Giganta as Wonder Woman got peppered by stingers.  
"Oops. Now what do I do? EEEEP!", Bumblebee screamed as Giganta grabs her with the other hand. She then laughed at the two helpless heroes in her grasp.  
"Hahahahahahaha! Puny bugs! Now you're in my grasp now! Now it's time to put you babies to bed!",Giganta yelled causing the girls to yell getting squeezed. Zatanna tried to use her wand only for Catwoman and Cheetah to incapacitate her.  
"Sorry, magic girl. Mrrrow! But your luck has struck out.", Catwoman taunted as Cheetah giggled.  
"Yes. Now it's time to make you my scratching post, lovely!", Cheetah said showing her fangs and claws. Batgirl and Kara were tied up by Poison Ivy while GL got hit by SS and Livewire. The villains laughed until something blue hits Giganta square in the face hard dropping Diana and Karen. The blue figure then shot energy blasts at Kid Cabra, Hammerhead and Poison Ivy freeing Supergirl and Batgirl. The mystery person then throws a Bob-omb at Livewire as the electric girl frowned at the walking bomb with cute eyes.

"What the hell? Is that a AAAAAAAAHH!"  
BOOOOOOM!  
The Bob-omb exploded sending Livewire flying into Star Sapphire knocking them out. Harley Quinn, Catwoman and Cheetah felt confused giving Zatanna time to use her magic blasts sending the three girls screaming and flying into Giganta.  
"Who Is this mysterious warrior?", Wonder Woman wondered as she and Bumblebee dusted themselves off.  
"Not sure but whoever it is just saved us from Giganta's death grip.", Bumblebee quipped. Green Lantern looked dumbfounded as did Supergirl and Batgirl.  
"Wow. Livewire's Plug got pulled.", Supergirl smirked as Batgirl pointed to Kid Cabra and Hammerhead angry.  
"Why are those two mad?", Batgirl wondered as her answer was in the form of Captain Hurricane. Every villain and heroine except for Hammerhead and Kid Cabra were confused.  
"Who are you, dweeb?", Giganta asked as Poison Ivy frowned.  
"Yes. Who are you? Being the hero and all.", the plant girl wondered as Kid Cabra and Hammerhead yelled Out the name.  
"It's that good-for-nothing blue menace, Captain Hurricane! We thought we'd shook him off, mate!", Hammerhead yelled while Kid Cabra snorted.  
"Obviously noooot!", Kid Cabra huffed as Captain Hurricane on hid board scoffs.

"Well it's a small world after all. You two dillweeds decided to take your chaos to Metropolis, huh?", Hunter said as Kid Cabra growled.  
"Yeah, stupid blue halfwit! You and those superhero broaaaaads get on our nerrrrrves! Let's daaaaaaance!", KC yelled as Poison Ivy yells.  
"You two get him! Get hiiim! Get—"  
"We're On it!", the two mutants charged at Hunter as the heroines raise their eyebrows.  
"Captain Hurricane? We never heard Of him before.", Batgirl said as Jessica had a suspicious look on her face as did the other girls.  
"It's that blue ring on his finger. That's Hunter's ring!", Jessica said as Kara yelled in alarm.  
"Maybe he's a thief!", Supergirl said thinking the hero stole Hunter's ring. Batgirl gasped in alarm in realization.  
"What If Hurricane and Hunter are the same person?", Batgirl wondered as the team were confused.  
"That's silly, Babs! There's no way Hunter and Hurricane are the same person!", Karen said as Diana had a determined look on her face.  
"We'll find Out soon enough after we take down those vile villains. Let's go, sisters! We don't have a moment to lose!", Diana said as the girls assisted Captain Hurricane in fighting the villains. Hurricane spins like Sonic and rolls Into Hammerhead and Kid Cabra after a skirmish. Kid Cabra smirked using his magnetic horns to attract a metal manhole cover to hit Hurricane with It.  
"Say goodnight, you eeeeediot!", Kid Cabraa yelled as Hurricane dodged the cover.  
"Dream on, Goatmeat! Eat this! HAAADOUKEEN!" Hunter yelled throwing a energy fireball at KC knocking the bleating mutant right into Hammerhead knocking them out cold. Diana and the girls were fighting Ivy, Harley, Livewire and Star Sapphire as Hurricane tries to help only for Giganta, Catwoman and Cheetah to knock him off the board. Hurricane saw the laughing ladies as he frowned.

"All right. Who the Hell are you?", Hunter said.  
"Is that how you talk to a lady? Meow.", Catwoman purred as Cheetah smiles.  
"I'm sure your parents raised you better than that.", Cheetah said as Hunter scoffs.  
"Yeah right, Spots and Miss Cat Food. You and your posse just give up already.", Hunter quipped only for Giganta to growl in his face.  
"Or else what, pipsqueak? Hey. We haven't seen your weird face around here.", Giganta said as Hurricane rolled his eyes.  
"Everyone's a critic. But hey, what a woman you three are.", Hunter smirked as Giganta frowned.  
"Hey, stupid! Don't try to smooth talk us! You're gonna get wound up like those superhero jerks! Part of the pavement!", Giganta yelled as Catwoman and Cheetah smiled evilly.  
"Now-now, Giganta. Let's give him a warm welcome. RRREOW!", Catwoman seductively said before swiping Hunter in the cheek with her claws leaving a scratch. Cheetah then smiles licking the blue hero's face easing the sting.  
"There now. All better?", Cheetah said as Giganta felt disgusted. Hunter shook off the shock and smirked.

"Yeah. Now it's time to step it up!", Hunter said before jumping in the air rolling into a blue ball in midair. Cheetah and Catwoman were confused. Before they could say anything, they were hit with a homing attack angering the girls.  
"That's not nice! Time to claw you good, rat! RRREOOw!", Catwoman yelled as Cheetah ran after Hunter. Giganta stomped after the blue hero.

"Hold it, girls! This menace is mine! RAAAA!", Giganta yelled swinging at Hunter as he jumped like Mario dodging the three girls.  
"WAH ! YUH! WAHOOOOO!", Hurricane said running and did the Triple Jump waiting for Giganta to hit him on top of the dumpster. Jessica yelled at Hunter as Giganta laughed evilly raining her fist down at the side closed dumpster.  
"Have you lost your mind? She's gonna crush you!", Green Lantern said as Kara sighed.  
"He's asking for a death wish.", Supergirl said as the incapacitated supervillains and heroines watch the remaining girls and Hunter.  
"Say goodnight, Little man! RAAAAA!"  
"Now's my chance. WAAAHOOO!", Hurricane spun like a whirlwind jumping in the air as Giganta's fist hit the dumpster smashing It to bits. Hurricane then landed on the fist as Giganta cackled. Catwoman and Cheetah yelled at their teammate about Hunter on her fist.  
"Not now, girls! I'm celebrating for Once!", Giganta said laughing only for Hunter to unleash a Spin Attack to hit the giantess dazed in the face as Wonder Woman saw the opportunity to knock her out with two hard hitting punches to the face defeating the ginger giant as she falls to the ground shrinking back to normal height with anime swirls. Soon, the villains were put In squad cars taking them to juvie.

/

The girls and Captain Hurricane were in a confrontation as Diana frowned. The Girls glared at the blue superhero wanting answers.  
"All right, warrior. On behalf of the team, we thank you for the assistance.", Wonder Woman said as Hurricane smirked.  
"No problem. Superman's not the only hero In town that defends Metropolis. I take it that you're Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Batgirl, Bumblebee, Zatanna and Green Lantern, right?", Hunter said recognizing each respective heroine. Zee nodded.  
"Yes. You got our names right. But if I may ask, you have the same ring as our friend.", Zee said as Batgirl smirked.  
"Maybe he's a Blue Lantern.", she quipped as Jessica shook her head.  
"That's out the window, Batgirl. He doesn't have the Blue Lantern insignia on his chest nor his ring. And he couldn't fly on his own without an airboard.", Jessica said as Kara frowned.  
"Who exactly are you anyway?", Kara said smirking as the other girls did. Hunter deadpanned as he scoffs.  
"You heroes should know better than to ask a hero of his identity at the first meeting.", Hurricane said as Wonder Woman frowned.  
"Apparently, you have our friend's ring on your finger that has the same color.", she noted and Supergirl smirked.  
"Not to mention pulling Out something from that ring when you were fighting Sharkbait and Goatmeat!", Kara said as Hunter's face grew pale.  
"_Damn it! They probably figured me Out! Gotta lie! Gotta get away!"_, Hunter said as he smirked pulling Out a smoke bomb. He then saw Diana throw the lasso at him only to miss as Hunter threw the smoke bomb setting It off. The superheroines coughed as the smoke lingered. Once it disappeared, Hunter was nowhere to be found.  
"Great Zeus! He got away! No matter for we'll find the truth soon enough! Come On, sisters! Let us rest for tomorrow we'll find the truth!", Diana said as the girls nodded in agreement as they disappeared out of the city.

/

"Damn It! That was a close one there! My identity could've been exposed by those girls! That ring of mine gave one clue away.", Hunter said as he was in his room doing homework for school. He sighed In relief that he got away.  
"At least I gave them the slip. Ha! That was a wild day of school. At Least, my new friends are okay. But something's a little off with them canceling a day at Sweet Justice at the last minute. I'll ask them tomorrow. Anyway, I gotta study.", Hunter said as he places his ring on the desk by his computer. He then gazes at the North Star State Tigers poster with the football team as National Champions in the BCS.

/

At Karen's home, the bee girl thought about the day and meeting Hunter. She and the girls felt suspicious of the ring on his finger but she narrowed her eyes knowing another evidence.  
"That scratch Catwoman gave him. I wonder if it's true that Hunter is Captain Hurricane? The truth will be revealed today!", Karen said determined as the morning of the next day began. A text on Karen's phone from Jessica read:

Jess: It's time.

========  
And that's Chapter 1 of the revamp, folks. Time to move On to the next revamp. Let me know what you think so far. As always, LilMancub out and I'll see y'all in the next one.


	2. Chapter 2: Crazy Date Night

Hey, guys. This is the second chappy to The Super Life At Metropolis High. Feel free to give out constructive feedback because I appreciate them. Also, thanks to those that read my first chappy.  
As always, I don't own DCSG for WB and DC owns them.

-Chapter 2: Crazy Date Night-

In the city of Metropolis, an anthropomorphic goat dubbed Kid Cabra acted like a nuisance with his buddy Hammerhead the humanoid shark. The goat used his magnetic powers to pull a truck and hurls his head releasing the vehicle crushing an unattended hotdog cart to bits. Hammerhead laughed and chased after an innocent person wanting to chomp him for dinner. The two goons continued to wreak havoc until a sonic blast hits Hammerhead knocking him to the ground. Kid Cabra and Hammerhead turned to the one who threw the sonic blast and growled at none other than Sonic Hurricane and beside him was Supergirl.

"You guys love to get on my nerves.", Hurricane said as Kid Cabra lowered his head ready to butt the heroes . Hammerhead bared his teeth with a vicious smile scaring Supergirl.

"You two caused enough trouble for one day!", Supergirl said as the goons laughed at the duo.

"What's so funny, Sharkboy and Goat Geek! I wouldn't be laughing if I were one of you!", Hurricane said as Cabra lowered his head magnetizing the street sign to hit Hurricane and Supergirl with.

"Enough talk! Time to get your goat, man!", Cabra said as he hurled it at the heroes but Supergirl caught it before it hits Hurricane. Soon Hammerhead and Cabra ran at the heroes but the latter pair shot energy blasts at the duo. Cabra ran at Supergirl butting the blonde to the ground with her getting back up. Hammerhead tried to ram Hurricane but the shark ate a fist to the mouth knocking his teeth out only to grow some new ones.

"So you want to play rough, eh? We'll play rough, mate!", Hammerhead said as he tries to chomp the air rider. Hurricane grabs the shark and spins him around similar to Goku's Dragonthrow but the move turned Hunter into a hurricane human sized blowing Cabra against the trashcans seeing Tweety birds. Pretty soon, Hammerhead was launched further down the street.

"Happy landing!", Hurricane shouted as Cabra and Hammerhead were knocked out as the two heroes flew off to somewhere else. Once the cops arrived and the reporters arrived catching a glimpse of Supergirl and Hurricane flying away.

Supergirl and Hurricane landed in front of the Burrito Bucket as the pair held hands. Supergirl blushed while Hurricane grinned thinking about food after defeating Cabra and Hammerhead earlier. The Kryptonian looked at the air rider wondering why he was grinning.  
"What are you grinning about? Is it about us holding hands like we're together?", Supergirl said but the next answer derailed her assumption.

"I'm excited about the extremely loaded burrito they have right now! This is fit for a growing hero!", Hurricane shouted in excitement as Supergirl sighed. The two got into the joint where the girls were waiting. The team ordered their food but Hurricane overdid it with two extremely loaded burritos. This made Jessica and Diana shake their head in disbelief.

"Are you really going to eat both of them? You may be a superhero but your stomach may not be.", Jessica said eating her veggie burritos.

"It would serve you right if you had indigestion for doing such a thing! May Hera keep you from getting sick.", Wonder Woman said eating her taco salad. Batgirl turned to Hurricane who was busy into his burrito as she asked him something.

"There's this movie that Karen wants to see tonight. We were wondering if you have time to come with us tonight in order to see it?", the Gotham heroine said as Hurricane lifted his head away from the burrito and grinned. He pumped his fists in the air as the girls were confused.

"Sure. I'm sure I could make it. What movie is it anyway?", Hurricane said as Karen beamed.

"It's the beast movie ever! Aiden is rescuing his girlfriend Caitlin from vicious zombies and werewolves. You gotta see it!", Karen said jumping for joy. Hurricane nodded as he chomped the last portion of the first burrito in his mouth much to Diana's dismay. She made a note on her phone to teach the air rider some table manners. The air rider turned to Karen and said what the other movie was that is his favorite.

"Zombie flicks are cool but have any of you seen Jerks: The Movie?", Hurricane said as Batgirl, Zatanna and Jessica groaned at the mention of that movie. Diana, Supergirl and Karen wondered what that movie was that Hunter was talking about.

"What in Hades is that?", Diana wondered.

"It's a movie based off the popular TV series where bunch of idiots do dangerous stunts and provoking animals for fun! It's awful.", Batgirl said as Zatanna and Jessica nodded in agreement.

"Oh come on. The show itself is a masterpiece. BB, Cy, Hal, Carter (Hawkman) and Flash watched the series with me and I gotta say that the running with the stampeding angry bulls after pushing cows over was awesome.", Hunter said with a smile but Jessica had a glare that rivals Batman's for what the air rider said about cow tipping.

"How could you like such a thing? That's so mean.", Jessica said crossing her arms.

"You better not try that at my aunt and uncle's farm. Oops.", Supergirl said but stopped herself as Hurricane snickered and Zatanna shook her head.

"Way to go, Kara. You gave our friend ideas to be a troublemaker.", the magician said as the air rider kept on snickering.

"Before Hunter can think about mischief, the movie starts at 7:00. Hopefully no crime to fight by that time for Aiden awaits me.", Karen said dreamily as the girls giggled and Hunter gagging. Karen stung him for that as he yelped.

"YOWCH!", Hunter yelped rubbing his arm.

"Don't gag at my Aiden! Grrr!", Karen glared as Hurricane waved his hands in defense. However, Karen rubbed the site where she stung him to make the pain go away as the air rider smiled. Zatanna giggled while Diana pouted wanting to do that. Batgirl and Supergirl smirked at the Amazon while Jessica laughed to herself.

"That's better. Thanks. Wait a minute. My second burrito needs to be devoured!", Hurricane said as he did a certain pink puffball's ability by comedically sucking the burrito and ate it in one go. Karen felt amazed at this while Diana shook her head at the air rider's way of eating with his hidden power being able to suck air at a powerful rate and launch items back out. The super seven spent a little longer to have their fill of food as they later head out the Burrito Bucket unaware that three figures being Catwoman, Giganta and Harley Quinn.

"Who so they think they are going to see the movie without us? Time to crash their party.", Harley Quinn laughed as she did it so loud that Catwoman covered her ears. Giganta looked hard at Hurricane holding hands with Wonder Woman.

"Can you stop with that laughing?", Catwoman said annoyed as Harley stopped. Harley smiled as she began to plot. Giganta was confused at this as the jester got started.

"Can't help it, kitty! It's just that those girls are keeping the blue air rider all to themselves aka Meathead's boyfriend!", Harley said as the two girls were confused.

"Who's Meathead?", Giganta asked as Harley laughing pointing the finger at her. Realizing this, the ginger growled at the nickname Harley gave her. The jester continued her plan.  
"First, we kidnap Meathead's air riding boyfriend and have him to ourselves. Besides, the movie isn't until a few hours anyway for them to freshen up. All we need to do is grab him and—"

"That's not going to work, Harley. It looks like the seven are sticking together until the movie starts.", Catwoman said as Giganta grumbled about Harley blurting out the air rider. The jester thought up another idea as she gathered her accomplices in a huddle whispering their plans. Soon as Harley discussed the plan, the girls agreed and followed after the group.

The seven heroes were at the movie theater as Karen squealed in delight while Hurricane eyed the Jerks poster whimpering like Scooby-Doo. Diana pulled the air rider to the ticket window to get the tickets as the vendor issued them to the teens. The vendor woman smiled telling them to enjoy the show as the girls entered the building. However, Batgirl pulls Hurricane along as he whines about the Jerks movie.

"Come along, Hunter. The Jerks movie isn't until tomorrow. Let's just get some popcorn and get our seats.", Batgirl said while hauling Hunter away.

"Popcorn, check! 3-D Glasses, check! Sodas, checkaroo! That's everything!" Aiden, here we come but mostly me.", Karen giggled as Diana had the tickets scanned by the usher. Soon, the seven went in the theater and got their seats unaware that the three girls were after them. They too entered the theater before the movie started.

The movie went on with the girls terrified of some scenes while Hurricane smiled eating the popcorn. As soon as a horror scene came up, the audience screamed including Supergirl as she grabbed onto Hurricane in which he accepts. Bumblebee hoped for Aiden to survive the zombie hordes as she eat her popcorn fast. Jessica enjoying the 3-D Glasses as the zombie fights came at her face. Zatanna and Diana had goosebumps wearing the glasses while Batgirl sipped on her soda.

"Whoa. This is cool.", Hurricane laughed to himself as Supergirl looked at him like he's crazy.

"How's it cool with all the zombies and werewolves eating people?", Supergirl whined.

"Relax. I laugh at the face of danger. YAAAII!", the air rider got startled as the werewolf jumped out the bushes at Caitlin as Supergirl smirked.  
"Don't get any ideas, Kara. I was startled.", Hurricane defended as he ate some of his popcorn.

"Sure you were.", giggled Supergirl as the movie went on with Hurricane ignoring that comment.

Harley, Catwoman and Giganta were sitting behind the Super Seven watching them waiting for their opportunity. Giganta snuck a handful of popcorn from Catwoman's bucket and ate some as she sat behind Bumblebee. Harley giggled to herself sitting behind Batgirl. The jester got startled by the scene going on being a werewolf attacking somebody.  
"AAH!", Harley squealed as Catwoman followed suit. She got herself together and noticed her popcorn bag going down some. She glared at the ginger giant eating the popcorn from her.

"Giganta! I know it was you stealing my popcorn!", the cat girl said as Giganta scoffs.

"KEH! So? I'm hungry.", Giganta hissed.

"You just ate a moment ago. And besides, you have your own bag!", Catwoman hissed back as she pointed to Giganta's own bag. Harley smiled and turned one of her napkins into an airplane and threw it to the group's rows. The plane hits Hurricane in the head.

"What the devil?", he whispered as he spotted the paper airplane hitting him in the head. Supergirl and Diana were also hit with airplanes made by Harley as the three behind the Super Seven ducked down to stay undetected. The three goonettes snickered to themselves as the super seven ignored the airplanes enjoying the movie.

Soon the movie ended with Karen having a tearful moment at her favorite scene where Aiden gets with Caitlin after a long battle to get her back. The six others had some different reactions to how they thought of the movie. Batgirl is okay with the film, Supergirl and Jessica were scared stiff, Wonder Woman loved the fighting scenes, Zatanna was into the werewolves and zombies whenever they show up on screen and Hurricane loved the zombies getting beaten up. The seven then got ready to leave the theater but Hurricane said something that he needed to do before he catches up with them.

"I need t take a whizz. That soda passes right through me you know.", the air rider said grinning much to some of the girls' disgust.

"Eww! Didn't need that much detail.", Zatanna said as the air rider zipped away to the men's room.

After Hurricane took care of his "business", he left to look for the girls unaware that Harley's group is onto him. Giganta and Catwoman were playing an arcade machine being a racing game as they wait for their chance to get the air rider. Harley spotted him coming this way and whistled for the girls to finish up but thankfully they did for they crept up behind the guy. Hunter decided to get a drink of water from the water fountain and that's where Giganta and Harley used a potato ack and c raised it over the air rider's head.

"Karen? Is that you? AAAUG!", he screamed the last part as Giganta and Harley covered him with the potato sack. The giantess picked up the potato sack with Hurricane kicking and thrashing but to no avail. Harley laughed silly as the three girls kidnap Hurricane with Catwoman trying to have Harley quiet down before the super sixfind out.

"Let me out of this stupid bag! Whoever you are, I oughta cream you good!", Hurricane muffled in the sack as Giganta snorted and snickered. The three ran out the theater and unfortunately for Harley, Karen spotted them with a thrashing Hurricane in the sack yelling. She ran to warn the girls of what happened.

"Girls! We got a problem!", Karen said as she rushed to the girls as they wondered what's wrong.

"Karen, what's wrong? And where's Hunter?", Jessica said as Karen explained the situation.

"I saw Giganta, Harley and Catwoman carrying him in a potato sack on the way out the theater! I was getting some candy on the way back to you guys but I spotted them and heard Hunter's voice from that sack! They kidnapped him!", Karen said in worry as Batgirl calmed her down.

"We need to figure out the reason and clues on why they kidnapped Hunter. There are some theories we can use to deduce the possibilities. Any guesses?", Batgirl asked as the group said their own speculations.

"Maybe it's because Hunter outwrestled Doris at PE last week?" She didn't like that at all.", Jessica said.

"Or the fact Hunter attracted some of the girls at school?", Supergirl said but school the thoughts away of other women interested in the air rider. Suddenly, Batgirl got a video message from Harley as the Gotham heroine played it hoping for a solution.

The message played as follows, "Hey, Super Zeroes! We got your airboarding maniac right here with us! We want to spend time with him and sick of you six hogging him all to yourselves!"

Harley then pointed to a tied up Hunter grunting and thrashing as Catwoman smiled and opened a capsule containing an airboard much to Hunter's dismay. However, his words were muffled by the gag scarf as if he was saying, "Don't touch the board!". Giganta smiled evilly opening another capsule being his boxers with hurricane symbols on them. The ginger blushed and placed them back in the ball.

"Anyway, if you want him back then you'll have to get us for him! The joke's on you! We'll be waiting near the mall so you can witness your boyfriend all tied up at the moment.", Harley laughed loud enough for Catwoman to cover her ears. The message ended with Diana frowning wanting to do something about it.

"So they're at the Metropolis Mall! I say we go over there and get him back!", Diana said as the girls nodded in agreement. Karen suited up showing her stinger and Jessica changed into her Green Lantern suit with her ring. Batgirl and Supergirl had determined looks on their faces while Zatanna got her wand ready.

"All right, girls! Get your cape on and let's take flight! We got a friend to save!", Batgirl said as the girls ran in the direction of the Metropolis Mall.

At the mall in the lobby, Harley smirked as Hurricane thrashed around with Giganta removing the gag scarf off his face. The air rider breathed for a second as the ginger smirked at him. Catwoman waltzed up to the air rider with his airboard in hand.  
"Okay, what are you three trying to pull here kidnapping me?", Hurricane said to Catwoman as she explained to him the details.

"Let's just say you are among the handsome group of guys inn the school. After we've witnessed you hanging around with Batgirl and her friends, we were sick of them hogging you all to themselves.", Catwoman said.

"And what better way than to teach them a lesson to share? Sharing is caring!", Harley said with a giggle as Giganta stopped Hurricane from thrashing in his ropes. The air rider deadpanned at the girls as he put two and two together.

"Let me get this straight. You three decided to kidnap me because you are all interested in me like Batgirl and the others and are sick of them having me all to themselves? I gotta admit that I attract some women of many types without me ever trying but don't you girls think you should ask me next time?", Hurricane said as Giganta shook her head.

"Then that would be boring now would it, dweeb? Now that those super zeroes are out of the way, we're gonna enjoy your company or else your airboard gets it!", Giganta said with a smile as she gets ready to stomp on the board as Hurricane's eyes bug out.

"Not my baby! Mr. Terrific and I helped me build this board! Don't do it! I race on that machine!", Hurricane begged as Harley and the girls smirked.  
"Hook, Line and Sinker! Okay, Airhead! Glad you see things our way!", Harley said as Hurricane groaned at the nickname given as Giganta empathized as it came close to hers being Meathead. The two grumbled at the jester doing such a thing.

"Airhead? Really, Harley? I prefer Turbo than Airhead.", Hurricane said with Giganta nodding.

Suddenly, the group of Batgirl's arrived to save Hunter much to Harley's dismay. Hurricane sighed in relief seeing them come to the rescue as Batgirl stepped to Harley with a glare. Diana faced Giganta while Catwoman smirked to the rest of the girls. Giganta cracked her knuckles while Harley pulled out a joy buzzer.

"Okay, Harley! We saw the message and knew about you kidnapping Hunter! Untie him or we'll fight the three of you for him!", Batgirl said as the heroes glared at the group.

"I'm not sure about that, Batsy! A certain giant wouldn't be happy about that! See?", Harley said as she pointed at Giganta glaring at the heroes cracking her knuckles and smirks. Bumblebee had enough of stalling and shrinks to bug size and stings Giganta in the arm making the ginger yelp. The girls started a catfight with Hurricane and some passersby watching the action. The air rider loved the action as he had a grin on his face.

"Sweet! Girls fighting over me though it's a bit crazy. I wonder if somebody can untie me from these cuffs? They chafe so bad!", Hurricane said as he watched the fight as the dust grew bigger.

Giganta tried to bat Bumblebee away while Diana uses her lasso to tie the giant sending her to the floor. Batgirl got shocked by the joy buzzer Harley had and the jester used a boxing glove launcher punching Batgirl square in the face. Supergirl flew to assist Diana in subduing Giganta as the giant thrashed in the ropes. The blonde used her immobilizing beams to stop the ginger but both girls can hold the giant off for so long. Zatanna and Jessica spotted Hurricane's board to get it but Catwoman blocks their path.  
"You two aren't going anywhere near that board or Hunter! What a purr-fect way to stop you girls then to steal your opportunity.", Catwoman smiled as Zatanna glared using her magic.

"We'll see about that! Time to declaw your chances! He's ours!", Zatanna shouted as she used her magic to conjure up a net and launched it on Catwoman trapping her. Jessica spotted her chance to free Hunter while Harley was busy fighting with Batgirl. Hurricane saw the Green Lantern running towards him as he felt relieved.

"Thanks, Jess. This night is wild and these cuffs chafe a lot.", the air rider joked as Jessica untied him from the ropes and cuffs. Catwoman spotted the two escaping and shouted at Giganta and Harley.

"Girls! Hunter's getting away!", Catwoman said as both girls spotted this and chased after the two with the other heroes following suit. Batgirl took the airboard and tried to ride it out of the lobby and into the streets. Giganta grew in size eyeing the Lantern and air rider running away with Harley using a rubber mallet to hammer the super heroines with it. Catwoman tried to run and catch up as the chase went on.  
"You're deadmeat now, Lantern!", Giganta yelled as she swiped at Jessica and Hunter. Giganta was stopped in her tracks by Diana with a kick to the gut followed by the Lasso of Truth again tieing the giantess. Supergirl flew to distract Giganta while Batgirl flew beside Hurricane on the board as the air rider smirked.

"I see you are getting the hang of the air board! You should try it more often!", Hurricane chuckled as Batgirl quipped.

"I will but for now, we gotta get away from those maniacs head over heels for you!", Batgirl said as Giganta smiled evilly with Catwoman and Harley hot on their heels.

"I see what you mean. Especially Big Red for she's interested the most!", the air rider said as the group ran throughout the city. Soon after a long chase did Giganta, Harley and Catwoman were tired and defeated by the Super Seven with the group flying away. Harley, Giganta and Catwooman groaned in pain as they felt nauseous from Hurricane's Tornado Hold.  
"I think I'm going to be sick! That's a merry-go-round Hunter put us through!", Harley said all woozy.

"Remind me to get a lozenge at the dorms. I'm going to feel this for a while. I need a catnap right now.", Catwoman said groaning.

"Just you wait Wonder Twerp and Sonic Dweeb! You two won't be so lucky!", Giganta growled as Harley puts her hand on her shoulder.  
"There's a next time for you to get your air riding boyfriend, Meathead!", Harley said with Giganta blushing but growled at the nickname Meathead.

"Stop calling me Meathead! And that dweeb is not my boyfriend! (muffled) Yet.", the ginger said with the last part muffled but Harley and Catwoman cracked a smile much to Giganta's embarrassment.

"I knew you had butterflies when Hunter's around! Don't deny it!", Catwoman said as Giganta's cheeks grew pink. Soon after the girls sang the song we all know in love.

"Airhead and Meathead parked beneath the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then goes marriage and then comes a giant in a baby carriage!"

"Shut up! GAAAH!", Giganta groaned facepalming as Harley and Catwoman teased the poor giantess.

Back at the dorms, the heroes dropped Hunter off to the boys dorm but the air rider smiled. The girls had a confused look on their faces as Diana spoke up.

"What are you smiling about?", the Amazon said in curiosity.

"The fact the night was awesome. Zombie flicks, chicks brawling over me and—"

"What?! You call that awesome? You got kidnapped!", Kara said in shock but Jessica stepped in.

"Don't mind him, Kara. He's okay. He's just a guy with quirks that we like about him. That's all.", the Lantern assured the blonde.

"That would be awesome if Big Red and Wondy mud wrestled. Now that would be a classic.", Hunter said as all the girls had different=t looks from amusement to shaking their heads. Diana crossed her arms at the air rider as he snickered.

"What are we going to do with you?", Diana said as the air rider sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Soon the girls except for Diana left for their rooms but the Amazon had a quick moment. She bit her lip wondering what to say next and she managed to speak on what's on her mind.

"Hunter? I'm glad you came to our school. It seems like you enjoyed your time here.", Diana said twirling her hair but thought of the whole thing of being a strong Amazonian warrior having some interest in the air rider. Hunter smiled as Diana said this as he expressed his liking to the school.

"Yeah. This school is the best ever! Superheroes just like me and I get to be myself unlike North Star High where I couldn't.", Hunter said as Diana grew curious.

"What do you mean by that? Did you fit in while you were at your old school?", the princess asked as Hunter rubbed the back of his head.

"Not really. I'm kind of a nerd and I dealt with bullies worse than what Big Red can do. I was an outcast for not only being a nerd but also shunned for having powers scaring some of the students. I guess you can say that my time there was kind of a drag.", Hunter said with a sad smile as Diana felt empathy towards the air rider and gave him a hug shocking the air rider as he blushed. The Amazon smiled at Hunter as she assured to him that it was okay.

"It's all in the past now. You got me and the girls plus the other students here at Metropolis High. You really fit right in with us so far and even a great member of the Super Seven. I'm sure that it would be okay for you as we're here to look out for each other no matter what.", Diana said as Hunter nodded.  
"Yeah. And the whole school year's going to be great! I got that super life here and now's the time to live it!", Hurricane said with optimism as Diana checked the time to head on over to her dorm.

"It was nice of us to spend time with each other today despite the whole incident. I gotta go to my dorms before curfew hits but before I go, here's something for a thank you.", Diana said as she gave Hunter a kiss on the cheek making him blush. As soon as the Amazon parted, she bid him good night and heads for her dorm. With Diana out of sight, Hunter smiled and said to himself, "I got a kiss from an Amazon, spent time with the Super Six and got kidnapped by Big Red and her pals in one night. I'm a stud!

The air rider smiled and entered his room to rest for the night for it was a crazy one at that.

(AN: That was the second chapter, folks. My chapter here might be rusty but you guys can be the judge of it. Remember to read and review, folks. The next episode shows Hunter going cow tipping with some of the superhero guys. As always, Nincub out and I'll see y'all in the next one.)


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Have A Cow, Man!

Hello, folks. It's time for the third chappy to The Super Life At Metropolis High with Sonic Hurricane and the Superhero Boys going cow tipping. If any of you dislike this sort of thing then turn back now. I do not want any complaints. Anyway, DC Superhero Girls belongs to DC and Warner Bros.

Note: This chapter is an inspiration to the tractor tipping scene from Cars and the boys tipping cows from the film Barnyard.

-Chapter 3: Don't Have A Cow, Man!—

It was the weekend and Hunter was meeting Hal Jordan somewhere since the sun was setting. He texted the air rider to grab some dark clothing for this occasion and some boots for some odd reason. He shrugged as he peered in the closet for the needed items but grew confused.

"I wonder where the heck Hal and the other bros are going for us to wear dark clothing and boots? Oh screw it. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's worth my while since the girls are doing something.", Hunter said as he gathered the necessities out of his closet. He then stored the boots in one of his vacant capsules and changed into dark clothing as he told his folks he'll be back. Once outside, Hunter pulled out his airboard and took off to the location Hal wanted him to meet up. A whoosh was all everyone heard as the air rider boosted in midair leaving streaks of boost energy.

-At a farm somewhere—

Hunter met up with Hal, Hawkman, Aqualad, Flash, Beast Boy and Cyborg as the guys brofisted. The air rider puts away the board in his capsule and put it in his pouch. Then he'd puts on the boots as Hal greeted the air rider.

"What's up, Huntster? Glad ya made it.", the Lantern smiled as Cyborg and Flash hi-fived Hunter followed by the others. The air rider then looked around the farm area and asked Hal something.

"Dude, what are we doing at a farm with dark clothing and boots?", Hunter asked as Hal and the others smirked. Flash (Wally) explained what the plan was to come over to a farm at night.

"See those cows over in the pasture? Well if you ever seen the film Cars, then you know what we mean.", the speedster said as the air rider thought about it nd then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"What? You're telling me that we're going to tip cows over? What the devil?", Hunter said as Beast Boy assured the air rider.  
"Don't worry, bro. It can be done. Oh yeah, the boots are the perfect footwear in case you stepped in cowpies.", Beast Boy said as Hunter nodded.

"Glad I wore some boots. So how are we going to tip those cows?", the air rider said as Cyborg smirked.

"Glad you asked, man. We hop over the fence, creep up on a cow without getting kicked or trampled, then all of us will push it to the ground. Plain and simple.", Cyborg said with a thumbs up.

"Yeah and in case the cows and bulls try to chase us or the farmer spot us then we make a run for it.", Aqualad said as Hal nodded.

"Exactly. Aquadude, got the camera ready?", Hal asked the Atlantean as he nodded. Hawkman grunted signaling that the coast is clear with the boys one by one jumping the fence with Hunter shaking his head.  
"Hopefully the girls won't find out about this.", he said to himself as he leapt over the fence catching up to the guys.

The guys silently crept in the pasture as Aqualad filmed the action They scouted for cows while dodging possible cowpies along the way. Hunter and Beast Boy found some cows due to the changeling smelling them out in his dog form. Hunter quietly gets the boys' attention since they are near a herd.

"Guys. BB's found some cows over there. He tracked the scent.", the air rider said to Hal as the Lantern patted him and BB on the bac.

"Sweet! You guys found some beef to tip over. Now all we gotta do is creep to one of them and push them down. This is going to be sweet!", Hal said.

"The good part is that our superstrength makes it easier especially Cy's and Carter's.", Hunter said. Soon the guys went in the direction Beast Boy tracked and picked a suitable cow to push over. Aqualad focused the camera on the cows as the group decided who to push over. There was a cow not too far from the herd making it easy for the boys to do the stupid act.  
"There's the old biddie. We got her now, boys!", Hal snickered as Flash raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Hal? Biddies are chickens not cows.", the speedster corrected the Lantern as the boys snickered.  
"Okay. My bad. Let's just push old Bossy over before the herd finds out.", Hal whispered to the guys as they crept to the solo cow. Once there, they went to the side off the large animal and snickered.

"This is it, boys. Time to do the impossible of cow tipping. Carter, Hunter, and Cy will take care of that one while Flash makes a whirlwind around a herd, Beast Boy and I will do the rest of the herd. Let's do it.", Hal said with a smirk however Hunter spotted something off about the animal he, Carter and Cyborg are tipping. He spotted no udders which means that's none other than a bull. A testosterone fueled large alpha bull. He grew pale and tried to tell Hal something.

"Dude, that's not a cow.", Hunter tried to warn but Hal scoffs at the air rider.

"Are you chickening out on us, man? Are you a man or wuss?", the Lantern teased but Hunter groaned and tried to explanin.

"Hal, I'm telling you. That's a bull!", Hunter said but Hal didn't listen as he sighed at the air rider.

"That's a cow, dude. Now get your butt over there with Carter and Cy and let's do it.", the Lantern said as Carter drags Hunter to the sleeping bull. After everyone was in position, Aqualad focused on Flash making a whirlwind sending the poor cows in the air as they were spooked mooing loudly. Then, Hal and Beast Boy with the help of the Power Ring tipped the cows over with a giant hand. And finally, Hunter's group pushed the assumed cow to the ground with the help of Carter and Cyborg. Soon, the boys laughed themselves silly with Wally holding his sides while Hal and Cyborg laughed it up.

"Booyah! This is going to look good on video! And Hunter thought it was a bull. Get outta here!", Cyborg laughed as Carter shrugged satisfied.  
"Yeah. The speed really does help lighten them up. We sure Moooved them over.", Flash said with the boys laughing until something unpleasant proved Hunter right.

MOOOOOOOO! RRERRRRR!

"Oh no! Now we done it.",Aqualad said as he whizzed on himself.

"You're right, Hunter! That was a bull! A raging, snorting bull! ", Hal gulped as Hunter rolled his eyes.

"I told you that was a bull! Now we're good as compost now!", Hunter hissed as the bull bellowed with t he cows angry at the boys as they lowered their heads. Beast Boy gulped and morphed into a horse as Aqualad quickly hopped onto him as Hal panicked.

"All right, guys! RUUUNNN!", the Lantern said as the boys ran for their lives as the cattle chased them all over the pasture. The boys yelled as cows bellowed ready to butt either of them across the area. To make things worse, rams were in on the chase for no reason.  
"Oh great! Now sheep are in on us too! Hal, if we make it out alive, We're gonna clobber you good!", Cyborg yelled.

"At least we got a laugh out of it right? That's what matters.", Hal chuckled nervously as he flew hard but stayed with the guys. Carter flew while Hunter ran for his life. Flash laughed while whizzing past cowpies. BB in horse form carried Aqualad as fast as he could with the livestock on their tails.

"We're not going to meet our end against Luthor or any of the supervillains but livestock! How humiliating!", Hal said as Cyborg yelled.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you'd listened to Hunter and look at the so called cow!", Cyborg said as Hal groaned as his Power Ring was near battery death.  
"Do you have tto rub it in? Oh maan! I forgot to charge my Power Ring!", Hal exclaimed as he had no choice but to land but Carter swooped down and carried the Lantern to safety.  
"This is pointless now!", Hal yelled.

"All right! Just run!", Hunter shouted as the guys and the animals made all that racket that they woke up the farmer shouting at the individuals as Hunter's eyes bug out.

"We're busted! Hurry to the fence and let's get out of here!", Hunter shouted as the boys heard the farmer yell at them to get out not able to distinguish anything but a green horse being BB. They ran to the fence as the angry herd moves on the guys.  
"We're almost there, bros! Keep running!", Hunter yelled as the bull led the charge. Soon the boys were near freedom but the bull came to close for comfort near Hunter.

"Ok you big piece of beef! Time to blow you away! Eat this!", Hunter said as he launched a tornado blowing the spooked bull in the air and crashed to the ground knocking him out cold near the edge of the woods seeing Tweety Birds. The boys exited the farm and zoomed back to the dorms getting ready for school the next day.

-Next Day—

After school was over, Aqualad gave the guys each disc containing the crazy night on the farm. Hunter pulled out his laptop and the guys in the halls played the tape. They were unaware that the girls being Diana, Supergirl and Batgirl spied on them.  
"Dude, we were so lucky to make it out of there! Talk about having your side of beef.", Flash said as Hal chuckled.

"Yeah. Who knew that bulls don't have udders?", the Lantern said jokingly as Hunter facepalmed.

"I got to admit that reenacting the Jerks scene was awesome. I'd do it again if I get the chance.", Hunter said with a grin unaware that sets of eyes spying on the boys turned into slits. The girls were mad when they saw the PC containing the footage of the guys cow tipping.

"What in Hades? So that's what they did last night. When we get our hands on them especially Hunter—"  
"Not yet, Diana. Wait until the boys leave and then we get Hunter.", Batgirl said to the Amazon as Supergirl added in her two cents.

"That Hunter needs to be taught a lesson. He and those boys watched too much Jerks lately.", Supergirl said with her arms crossed. Zatanna, Jessica and Bumblebee silently nodded as they too spied on Hunter. It didn't take too much time before the guys brofisted and left,.  
"Smell you guys, later!", Hunter waved as the bros left. Once the guys were gone,, a lasso wrapped around the air rider startling him.  
"Oh no. There's only one person who could use a glowing lasso. They must've found out. Crud!", the air rider groaned as the rope yanked him towards the girls not happy with his mischief. Wonder Woman crossed her arms glaring, Batgirl and Supergirl shaking their heads, Zatanna felt disappointed, Jessica had an anime vein and Bumblebee in her bug suit ready to sting him. Hunter smiled sheepishly as he looked at the girls.

"uh. I can explain.", Hunter said as Supergirl puts her hand on her hips with Jessica glaring.

"What's your excuse? You and those idiots nearly got yourselves stampeded doing such a thing! And don't lie! We saw proof on the laptop and a green horse is none other than Beast Boy helping you guys out.", the Kryptonian said.

"I got to admit that it was fun cow tipping except for the bull part.", Hunter said with a truthful shit eating grin under the lasso. Jessica went on a rant lecturing the air rider.

"When I get my hands on Hal, he'll get what's coming to him! Cows have feelings too! How would you like it if we tip you guys over?!", the Lantern said lecturing the air rider as Diana and Batgirl nodded. Bumblebee zipped to Hunter and we all know what happens next.

"Oh no! Not again! AAAAUUGGG!", he yelled as Bumblebee stung him multiple times.

"This is for the poor animals tipped over! You're a meanie!", the tiny girl said as Hunter groaned in pain.

"You scared the Hades out of us! Thank Hera that all of you boys were unharmed!", Diana said with worry as did the other girls.

"Yeah. I almost got on the wrong end of the bull.", Hunter chuckled as Batgirl nodded.

"Yeah and thank goodness you didn't. But you oughta be ashamed for doing that. Thank goodness from what I heard from somebody that the animals are all right.", Batgirl reminded the air rider as all the girls agreed with her.

"Okay, I'm sorry!I just want to have fun that's all with the guys. Let me loose from this lasso!", the air rider whined as the girls giggled looking at him whimpering like a kicked puppy. Diana smiled as she walked over to the air rider.

"Okay. We forgive you. Next time, think of something else other than cow tipping.", the Amazon said as the air rider nodded. However, Batgirl cleared her throat reminding the group on what to do next.

"There's something that must be done.", the Gotham heroine said as she pointed to the disc tray on the PC. The air rider watched in horror as Zatanna pushed the eject button taking the disc out. Jessica made a hammer out of her Power Ring and smashed the disc to pieces.

"NOOOO! Why would you do that?!", Hunter groaned in agony seeing his copy broken into pieces. Diana and Zatanna put a comforting hand onto him.

"It's for your own good, Hunter. Maybe next time, you won't do that again." Zatanna said.

"Well at least there's egging people's houses, painting Batman's Batcave and ride purple and pink and then—", Hunter was interrupted by the girls glares making the air rider shut up.  
"Okay. Shutting up.", Hunter said sheepishly with the girls smirking.

"Good. Let's get out of here and head to the Burrito Bucket.", Diana said as the group heads out of the school. As for the other boys, their discs were destroyed by Starfire and the other students that hated it. Other than that, it was a wild day for the air rider and the superhero boys on the farm.

(AN: That's the third chappy, folks. Sorry about the cow tipping but I want to get it out. To be fair, the superhero boys got a taste of their own medicine. XD! Anyway, y'all feel free to review your opinions of the story. LilMancub, out and I'll see you in the next one.)


	4. Chapter 4: See Parademon Run

Hello, folks. It's time for another episode of Super Life At Metropolis High. Thanks to those reading, faving and following my story. This episode is inspired by Arthur's episode titled Arthur's Pet Business. If any of you saw the episode then you'll feel right at home here. As always, DCSG is owned by DC Comics, Warner Bros and Lauren Faust. Not I

Chapter 4: See Parademon Run

Wonder Woman and Sonic Hurricane were flying to a location that their phones displayed thanks to Big Barda texting them. The two heroes were almost to her house as the air rider spoke to the Amazon.  
"I wonder what's up for Barda to text us?", Hunter said wondering what Barda texted them for.

"Not sure but she said it was a favor she wanted us to do for her. In fact, we're just yards away from her house.", Diana said as the two heroes spotted a two story house belonging to Granny Goodness and her foster daughter Barda. As soon as they landed in front of the house, they texted Barda or rather Diana did letting Barda know that they are here. Diana and Hunter locked arms after the latter puts his airboard back in the capsule. The Amazon blushed secretly at the air rider as the latter was figuring out what's the favor. They soon went to the door and rang the doorbell and not too long did the door opened revealing to be Big Barda in her civilian clothes with an elderly but powerful woman beside her. The newgods greeted the two heroes or rather Barda in a cheerful manner hugging both Diana and Hunter.

"Diana! Hunter! Glad you guys can make it!", Barda squealed as she hugged them with Hunter blushing with the giant girl's breasts in his face. Granny noticed this and cleared her throat pointing at the smothered boy prompting Barda to stop as the air rider goofily smiled as Diana elbowed him in the ribs. Soon as the awkwardness subsided, a growl and a bark can be heard as Diana grew alert while Hunter's eyes bugged out in horror. Right he was to feel that way for a Parademon being female ran out the halls snarling at Hunter as the other one being Perry whined feeling sorry for the two guests.  
"N-No! Not you again!", Hunter said pointing at the female Parademon as Granny laughed evilly as Barda and Diana deadpanned at the elderly newgod.

"Oh, dear boy. Don't mind my sweet Perky. She's not too fond of strangers. Come now, Perky. Let's not eat our guests. Yet.", Granny said with the last one emphasized with Hunter facepalming. Barda decided to explain to her friends what the deal was.  
"I apologize. Granny loves to crack dark humor at times. Anyway, I texted you guys to see if you are both open to look after Perky and Perry for awhile?", Barda said as Diana asked her purple haired friend.

"I'm sure we can do so but what's the need for us to look after them? Hunter got chased by a Paradeemon and I assume it's Perky.", Diana said as Hunter wildly nodded his head wanting to be out of this situation.  
"You see. Granny and I need to run errands for a bit and these little rascals can't come for they'll make a scene if you know what I mean.", Barda said cluing the heroes about the Parademons' possible destructive nature. Diana understood the reason why they needed to be look after.

"That's understandable but what happened to Shiva doing it? I thought after her warming up to Perry that she can help out it babysitting.", Diana asked but Granny butted in.  
"Shiva is too busy in homework with that green buffoon that morphs into animals of sort.", Granny said with a huff as Barda continued.  
"Yes and also due to Perky having beef with Shivs. It won't take long to look after them for awhile.", Barda said as Diana nodded but the next answer made Hunter pale.  
"We'll do it, Barda. Hunter and I will gladly look after your pets. You have our word.", Diana said with Hunter looking at the Amazon like she's crazy while Perky eyed the air rider like a piece of steak wanting to rip his face off. Barda smiled while Granny grinned evilly at Hunter's dismay of what's to come.

Moments later, Barda and Granny gave Diana and Hunter a list of things they need to do in order to care for the pets. Hunter to say the least was okay with Perry's list of dos and don'ts with Barda reading some of them to the sitters. However, they braced for Perky's list when the said Parademon growled and panted not taking her eyes off of Hunter who in turn mean mugged at her but Diana tapped him on his shoulder prompting him to stop.

"Here's a list of things that my sweet Perkums likes including her brushing, nice meal of steak and worms (I don't know what Parademons usually eat so I'm assuming.) and nice long walkies. Oh and here are some things Perky does not like.", Granny Goodness said with the latter sentence said with a grin to Hunter as she dropped the roll of dislikes on the list trailing to the tip of the air rider's feet making Diana amused at Hunter's misfortunes.

"I'm sure these lovely children will take care of my sweet Perkums for sweet old Granny.", the elderly lady said as Perky happily barked and wagged her tail as her body was petted. Hunter smiled at Barda and Granny as he understood what to do.

"We'll take care of the little diva, Mrs. Goodness.", Hunter said as Perky turned her head growling at the air rider making him wince as Barda had sympathy for him. The two newgods headed for the door but before they headed out, Granny warned the heroes sternly.

"If anything happens to my babies, I will have your heart roasted on a spit especially you, young man! Do we understand each other?", the elderly woman said with the air rider nodded sheepishly with Perky growling at him and a terrified Perry. Diana waved goodbye to Barda and Granny as they headed out the door. Soon as the door closed, Hunter looked at his Amazonian friend with a pale look that screams, "Why? Oh why?!".

"Diana, are you nuts? Perky's a disaster waiting to happen! You better have a good reason why.", he said as the Amazonian crossed her arms.

"Hunter, I understand that Perky bit you in your posterior—"

"And set it on fire! She set my -HEEHAW!- on fire!", the air rider interrupted wailing hysterically in anime tears but Diana puts her hand on his arms to calm him down. She looked at him assuring that the petsitting wouldn't be as bad as he turned out to be.  
"Come on, Hunter. At least do it for me? I'm sure you wouldn't let a woman down right?", she said with a pleasing Look that Bumblebee and Starfire taught her to use in sticky situations. The air rider gazed at Diana's pleading eyes and gave in.

"Oh all right. I'll do It.", he said as Perry panted running to the fridge barking for food and ran back to the heroes jumping on their legs begging for food. Perky not too far behind growled angrily wanting her food first. Diana sternly pointed her finger at Perky wanting her to stop.

"Perky, down! Stay!", she said with authority as the Parademoness sat still but glared at Hunter. Diana urged her friend to get the steaks and worms with the pet's names on them.  
"That couldn't be too bad to do. I'm on it.", Hunter said but Diana showed him the list that made the blue hero's jaws drop.  
"You got to be kidding me! That Granny's raising a diva! For dang sake!", Hunter said with Perry snickering but Perky barked and got in his face to shut him up.

"Hey! Down, you! Off of him! Off of him!", Hunter said separating Perky from Perry as Diana gave the blue hero Perky's doggie dish and the instructions. Afterwards, Diana called Perry over to his dish filled with the food with eggs with no problem. However, Hunter had a hard time concentrating with Perky growling and snarling demanding him to hurry up. Diana went to him to assist him in feeding Perky.

"Okay. Steaks and worms in her dish, one cup of chopped liver, one cup of ground chicken.", Diana said as she handed the ingredients to the air rider making it a bit easy for him to do adding each ingredient.  
"Chicken hearts, pork sausage, the exact middle of a cheeseburger and a cherry on top.", the air rider said to himself after Diana told him so. The dish was piled high for Perky's tastes as it was lowered to the floor for the Parademoness to eat. Perky sniffed it and growled something at the air rider as he grew confused after leaving.

"Oh now what's wrong?", Hunter groaned as Diana showed him the last two being snails and parsley. However, the Amazonian decided to add those things into Perky's bowl. Afterwards, the pets ate their meals in peace while Diana and Hunter decided to watch some television in the den. Hunter spotted Jerks and tried to pick that one until Diana shook her head.

"No way in Hades are we watching that. You had us tortured for hours in the theaters with that!", the Amazonian said crossing her arms as Hunter sheepishly grinned.

"Well wxcuuuse me, princess. The double feature with Jerks: The Movie and Jerks 2 was a classic.", he boasted but before Diana can retort, growling and yelping can be heard in the kitchen startling the pair.  
"Oh Hera!"

"Oh great!", the heroes both chorused as they ran into the kitchen spotting Perky beating up on Perry over his food dish. Perky growled and barked while Perry yelped for help as dust clouds kicked up in cartoon fashion with the brawl continuing. Diana yelled for them to stop brawling as they left a mess in the kitchen with some pet food littered on the floor and pans and pots scattered everywhere.

"Both of you stop this instant! Perky, get off of him!", Diana said but the creature wasn't listening. Hunter had an anime vein on his face as Diana tried to stop him from doing anything stupid.

"This isn't getting us anywhere! Time to stop the fleabag now!", Hunter said as Diana pleaded.

"Hunter, no!", she yelled but after Hunter ripped off his shirt revealing to be a wifebeater, he jumped into the brawl thrashing with Perky saving Perry as the little guy ran to Diana in her arms whimpering. Diana frowned at the two brawling making a mess and lassoed Perky stopping the melee.

The kitchen was in a mess for sure with Diana shaking her head at the air rider's recklessness. She pulled him up as he had bruises and bandages on him.  
"Look at the mess you and Perky made! Granny and Barda will get us for that stunt you pulled!:, Diana said with a glare.

"It's her fault! She started it by picking a fight with poor old Perry!", he whined as Perky barked and growled in his face.

"It's your fault and you know it, you little thing you!", Hunter said but Diana with cleaning supplies stopped the bickering.

"Enough! Let's just clean this mess up before Barda and Granny Goodness gets back. You start by washing the pots and pans and I'll do the floors and counters.", Diana said blushing at Hunter's wifebeater as the two got to cleaning.

======Moments Later====

After cleaning the mess, Perky and Perry scratched the door wanting to go outside and potty. Perry whined at Hunter and Diana the loudest catching their attention as they watched TV which is not Jerks.

"You want to take a whiz? Hang on, bud. We'll get ya in a moment.", Hunter said as Diana got up and grabbed the leashes being purple and blue for Perky and Perry respectively. Both managed to clip on the leash to the Parademons' chokers before going outside. Perky growled at Hunter as the air rider held her leash while Diana and Perry sighed at Perky's misbehaving. Thankfully, Hunter had his shirt back on before the group went outside.

Once outside, the heroes searched for a place to have the creatures do their business which it was some bushes. After they took care of that, the pair walked the creatures down the block. Overtime, Perky grew more irritable and grouchy by the minute. Diana and Perry spotted this with worry for Hunter as the air rider ignored Perky's loud snarls. To make things worse, Barbara Ann Minerva aka Cheetah approached Diana and Hunter with a smirk on her face.  
"SHey there, Wonder Dork and Hunter-Poo! What are you two doing out here and more importantly, what are you doing with Hunter?", she said with a sneer towards Diana.

"Cheetah, what are you up to this time? And for the record, we're looking after Granny Goodness's Parademons for awhile.", Diana said as Cheetah smirked as she purred towards Hunter swaying her hips and tail. She heard Perky growl more aggressively and Perry whining with his earfins flopping in fear. Cheetah grew disgusted at the two pets and gagged at the smell due to her enhanced senses as a feline.

"HISSS! What ugly mongrels and they stink too!", Cheetah said to the heroes as Hunter heard Perky growl baring her teeth at the catgirl. She scoffed and swiped at Perky angering the creature more.

"Cheetah, stop! You're teasing Perky! Please don't anger her!", Hunter warned but Cheetah scoffed.

"How can you like such a disgusting creature? You're better than that, Hunter-Poo. Meow!", she purred angering Diana seeing Hunter and Perky uncomfortable.  
"Cheetah, stop! What the Hades are you doing?", the Amazon said with a glare but Cheetah scoffed again but yelped when Perky pulling at the leash jumping at Cheetah snarling loudly.  
"Get away from mee, you stupid mutt!", Cheetah spat as she kicked Perky in the air with the Parademoness falling flat on her face. Diana and Hunter gasped and glared at Cheetah for what she did.

"You idiot! You didn't have to do that!", Diana said to Cheetah as the feline hissed pointing a claw at the pair.

"Like I care, Ms. Wonder Dork! You steal a girl's object of affections aka the hottie beside you!", Cheetah hissed as Hunter shot back.

"Cheetah, I don't feel that way for you! And that was wrong for what you did! Please leave while you—", before he could go any further, Perky was barking mad and Perry whimpered. Hunter and Diana saw the angered Perky and facepalmed.

"Now you've done it! Perky, wait! WHOAA!", Hunter yelled gripping onto the leash as Perky was ready to chase the cat. Cheetah sheepishly grinned at Perky trying to keep Perky away.  
"Stay back! I'm warning you!", Cheetah said but made the creature more angry by smacking its' earfins. That triggered Perky to Pull Hunter down the block chasing after Cheetah who ran away. Diana picked up Perry and flew after the three on a wild goose chase.

"Oh Hera! Give me strength!", Diana said as she took off.

=====In the city=====

Perky angrily chased after Cheetah through the streets dragging a screaming Hunter knocking over hotdog carts with Cheetah yowling. Hal Jordan and Jessica Cruz spotted the carts in ruin caused by Perky and seeing their friend Hunter yelling for Perky to heel and at Cheetah stating it's her fault.

"My hotdog! Why?! The humanity!", Hal whined as his opportunity for a hotdog was dashed.

"Will you stop whining about hotdogs? Hunter and Diana needs our help! Come on!", Jessica said as the Lanterns used their Power Rings to take flight after a yelling Hunter and Cheetahh following Wonder Woman and Perry.

"This is your fault!"

"My fault?!"

"Yeah! If you hadn't—OOF! Kicked Perky—OOF! And left her alone then it wouldn't come to this!"

Hunter and Cheetah bickered throughout the area with the air rider bumping into hydrants and street signs. Perky nipped at Cheetah's heels making the catgirl run faster. Wonder Woman saw Jessica Cruz and Hal flying behind her as the Amazon yelled to the Lanterns.

"Jessica! Hal! What are you guys doing here?!", Diana asked as Hal pointed down at the chaos below with people screaming and getting knocked into the mud.

"That's what's going on! And that doggy dragging Huntster ruined my hotdogs!", Hal said but Jessica groaned.

"Will you shut up about hotdogs? Anyway, how did the situation happen?", Jessica said as Diana explained everything with the female Lantern narrowing her eyes at Cheetah and Hal doing the same at the catgirl.

"Let's go after Cheetah and stop Perky and Hunter before they destroy anything else.", Jessica said.

"And teach Cheetah about ruining hotdogs!", Hal yelled with Jessica, Diana and Perry ignoring him.  
Back on the streets, Perky caused destruction by ramming people in the grass. Perky blew fire at Cheetah and snapped at her heels but the catgirl glared at Hunter.

"Tell that mangy cur to get lost! I'm telling my mommy!", Cheetah spat as Hunter glared.  
"I did, genius! It's your fault! You always get yourself and others into trouble!", Hunter said as Cheetah played mock hurt.

"Oh that hurts, Hunter! You and those troublesome girls especially that Amazon are always annoying together!", she spat.

"Shut up and run!", the air rider said to Cheetah but to their horror was a beehive farm with active bees. The two yelled in unison at the sign saying "Danger!".

"Oh no! BEES! ", they shouted as they get stung repeatedly and as soon as they made it out of the beehive yard, they had stings and bandages but Perky was unscathed still pulling Hunter. The next obstacle was the picnic area of the park where Superman and Lois are enjoying lunch.

"Clark, this is a perfect setting for us. The views of nature and the sounds of—", Lois said but heard yells and growls from the distance.

"I hear something! Wait a minute! Lois, get out of the way!", Superman warned as he pushed Lois out the way with the screaming Cheetah, Hunter and Perky wrecking the couples' picnic area with the basket and food flying. After Superman and Lois gathered their bearings, the Kryptonian spotted the trio and then Wonder Woman, Perry and the Lanterns flying overhead.  
"Lois, stay here! I got to stop that rampaging Parademon!", Superman ordered as Lois did as she was told but sighed at the mess before her.

====Moments Later===

Superman zoomed after the teens and saw the stings and bruises from the bees. He caught up to Wonder Woman and the gang as the Amazon and Hal were surprised.

"Superman? Sweet! Are we glad to see you!", Hal said with a smile as the Kryptonian nodded.

"I see. But I heard about a problem involving your friend down there with the leash in his hand.", Superman said as Wonder Woman nodded.

"Yes. We were babysitting the Parademons of Granny Goodness and Barda but thee Parademon Perky is the one that is dragging Hurricane down there.", the Amazon explained as Hal Jordan puts iin his two cents.

"Not to mention Ms. Furball being chased by the devil dog thing!", the Lantern said as he pointed his finger at Cheetah still yelling for help. The flying group spots the chaos with Giganta ran over into the mud. Superman had sseen enough and decides to help stop the madness.

=====With Cheetah and Hurricane=====

"How long are we going to run this?! My beautiful nails are ruined!", Cheetah whined with Perky still nipping at her heels with Hurricane struggling to control the angry creature.  
"Maybe if you hadn't provoked Perky, you would still have pretty nails!", the air rider hissed as Cheetah scoffs. The two teens spotted Superman flying near them as Hurricane smiled sheepishly.

"Finally! Am I glad to see you! These two are showing me how much of adrag they can be!", the air rider said referring to Cheetah as part of the problem. The catgirl pouted while running.

"I figured that out from your friends. Here's the plan.", the Kryptonian spoke the plan to the air rider and the latter nodded in agreement. The air rider then smirked at Cheetah as the catgirl hissed.

"What are you smiling about?!", Cheetah asked but unfortunately for her, she was the bait. Superman and Hurricane guided Cheetah down the path of the park avoiding beehives, park goers, birdbaths spooking the robins and a green one being Beast Boy of course. Superman used his super hearing locating the two Lanterns at a soccer field along with Wonder Woman.

"Your friends are at the soccer field! Lure Cheetah in that direction!", Superman instructed Hurricane as Cheetah did as she was told. They managed to get there with Jessica and Hal using their Power Rings to make a cage construct to trap the animal. Wonder Woman spotted the group and shouted to the Lanterns.

"Guys! They're coming this way! Hal, toss the bait to me and I'll set it under the cage!", Wonder Woman instructed much to Hal's gripes. The Lantern had a spare hotdog before the hotdog carts got destroyed earlier.

"Does it have to be my chili cheese dog? The humanity!", he whined as Jessica glared.

"Come on, Hal! Just throw it to Diana! Besides, there are plenty of hotdog shops for you to get your fix!", Jessica said to her fellow Lantern. Hal shrugged and tossed the bait to Wonder Woman who placed it on the shadow of the cage construct. Once Superman and Co. were in view, the Kryptonian ordered Diana to lasso Cheetah out of the way much to the feline's displeasure.

"Not by that wretched Wonder Woman! Anyone but her!", she seethed but Superman and Hurricane weren't buying it.

"Either that or you'll share the cage with a crazed devil dog!", Hurricane yelled bluntly as Cheetah sighed as they got into Diana's range. The Amazon lassoed Cheetah and took her to the air. Perky thankfully ran towards the hotdog with Superman instructing the Lanterns to drop the cage with their Rings trapping the animal with no escape scarfing the precious hotdog of a now wailing Hal.

"Whew! Glad that's over.", Hurricane sighed in relief as the group except for Hal still wailing over his hotdog nodded. Jessica groaned at Hal's antics with Perky still snarling.

"That's odd. Cheetah's away from the Parademon and yet Perky is still angry.", Superman pondered but spotted a "bump" on her belly.

"I think Perky is irritated due to her expecting something.", the Kryptoniann said pointing to the "bump" on the snarling Perky. Perry still in Diana's arms had a sheepish grin with Perky growling translating to "You did this to me and I'm gonna kill you!". The group was in shock hearing about this. After an awkward silence, Diana broke it with something that needs to be done.

"We need to bring Perry and Perky back to Barda's before she and Granny Goodness gets home. Not to mention dealing with Cheetah.", Diana said as Cheetah acted innocent but to no avail.

"Don't act all innocent, Ms. Furball! It's your fault in the first place! The least you can do is help out!", Hurricane said as the others agreed.

"And I'll escort her home afterwards.", Superman said as everyone helped Diana and Hunter take the Parademons back to Barda's.

====Back at Big Barda's====

After the gang help make Perky comfortable with Hunter doing most of it, the Parademoness decided to sleep. The remaining two heroes being the obvious watched over the pets as a phone text from Barda buzzed on Diana's phone letting the sitters know that they are in the driveway. Not too long did Barda with a smile on her face came in followed by Granny Goodness. Perry jumped out of Diana's lap and barked happily to the new goddess.

"Perry, glad to see you too! Did Auntie Diana and Uncle Hunter been nice to you and Perky?!", Barda cooed as Perry barked happily. Granny Goodness spotted the TV displaying Jerks and deadpanned at Hunter.

"Jerks is nothing more than filth. How can you watch such a thing? And where's my sweet Perky?! You remember what I've told you earlier!", the elderly Apocalyptian said threateningly as the Barda grew confused.

"I expect her to come out growling and snarling. Where is she anyway?", Barda said in worry as Granny in dark humor wrote a note saying Heart on a Spit referring to Hunter. Before anyone can answer, Perry barked wanting the group to follow him in the next room tracking Perky's scent and the brood.

"I think Perry wants us to follow him. Lead the way, boy!", Barda said as the group went down the hall leading to the room where Perky not angry anymore grew happy with newborn Parademons barking and breathing fire.

"AWWW! New Parababies! Perky's a mommy!", Barda said in excitement as Perky panted with a smile at Hunter. Granny shrugged it off and petted her Perky as the Parademoness enjoyed her master's company.  
"You guys made heer comfortable. I'm guessing Perky is trusting Hunter now. Thanks, guys!", Barda said as she glomps the air rider making him blush. Diana giggled and looked at the creatures in the makeshift nest.

"Thank Hera that Perky is all right. And her babies too.", Diana said as Goodness smirked.

"That's great news because now I don't have to put that blue dimwit's heart on a spit. But I can have him sit the little parababies next time. And it's not a request.", the elderly woman said with an evil smile making Hunter pass out into Diana's arms with Perry snickering along with the Parademons. Barda and Diana deadpanned at Granny Goodness as she laughed evilly. To end this episode with the camera over the house outside, a yell from Hunter happened when a chomp from the Parademon puppies got the air rider.

A/N: And that's the fourth chappy, folks. Thanks to those reading, faving, following and reviewing the story. It's awesome to see. Feel free to continue supporting this story and other works on my profile. Also I may do a Christmas special on Flash and Giganta Runs Wild 3 on Adult under the LilMancub12 profile. So look out for it. As always, LilMancub out and I'll see you all inn the next one.


	5. Chapter 5: Garden Warrfare

Chapter 5: Garden Warfare

Pamela Isley aka Poison Ivy with her best friends Giganta, Harley Quinn, Catwoman, Star Sapphire, Kid Cabra who is the only male cohort in the group picking his nose much to the next member's disgust being Livewire and finally the crazy Cheetah. The group were in Pam's house discussing things after their homework was finished. Giganta broke the silence wanting answers to Ivy's plan.

"Cut to the chase already, Pam! What kind of plan you have this time?! This better be good!", the ginger said impatiently as Cheetah scoffed.

"Hmph. Impatient are we, Meatwad?", Cheetah teased angering the giant.

"Call me that again and I'll clobber your face in, Fancy Feast!", Giganta said to Cheetah who hissed and tried to insult her but Ivy stopped before anything can transpire.

"Before you two try to destroy the house and have me grounded for a year, let's discuss important stuff. Those super zeroes are annoying as a patch of weeds. My plans of ruling Metropolis as the mistress of plants always backfire. Especially that Batgirl and also that Sonic Hurricane!", the ginger said as Harley chimed in.

"You said it, sister! Batsy and her pals have always foiled our plans. Even they got Cabra's goat!", the jester laughed as the said goat man snorted.

"That's not funny! Your puns are BAAAAD!", the goat man snorted as Ivy continued.

"Yes. That's an understatement. But tonight, we're going to use garden warfare to rule Metropolis with a green thumb! We're going to the Metropolis Gardens where all plant life will help spread my message of power! That will teach that meddling winged rodent not to pester in my plans.", Ivy said as Sapphire voiced her concerns.

"That's great and all but what about the other five zeroes especially that hussy after my sweet Hal! My SWEEET HAAAL!", Sapphire screeched with her gem glowing thinking about Jessica Cruz stealing her Hal. Livewire calmed her down before she went nuts.

"Hold it, Carol! Take it easy! We don't want Ivy's parents having a fit over their home destroyed. Use that anger against Jessica while we give the Super Zeroes the shock of their lives.", Livewire said as SS calmed down. However, the school DJ noticed her candy bar missing and saw the culprit Giganta eating the treat. Catwoman noticing this handed Livewire a spare candy bar.

"Ignore Doris. We need to worry about those super losers if we want to take over Metropolis.", Catwomaan said as Harley Quinn agreed.

"You're on the money, Kit Kat! Pam here will squash those super girls and guy to the ground!", the jester laughed waving her mallet nearly hitting Kid Cabra in the head.  
"HEEEY! Watch where you're swinging that thing! You nearly hit me, you crazy fool! No matter! That Sonic Hurricane is all that concerns me! I'll get his got soon enough!", the goat teen said as Giganta huffed.

"Not if I squash him first, goat boy! He's been a pain in the butt as much as that Amazon dork and that bug girl! I say let's get out there and do this already!", Giganta said cracking her knuckles with Cheetah rolling her eyes.

"Brawns and no brains! No wonder you lose to those girls everytime. You have the brains of a dog biscuit!", Cheetah said angering Giganta.  
"All right! That's it!", Giganta with an anime vein growled but Sapphire constructed a pink wall between the giant ginger and the feline knocking the former backwards.

"Will you two knock it off?", Catwoman said

"Well Ms. Fleabag here started it!", Giganta said but Ivy managed to stop the bickering.

"Break it up! Anyway, I got the best way to lure those zeroes. Here's the plan."

=======At Zatanna's======

It was evening and the Super Seven were at Zatanna's house where the heroes were watching romance movies especially the Kryptonite of Hurricane's being The Notebook. The movie played in the middle as popcorn and drinks were eaten.

"Grrr! It had to be romantic sappy movies! Grr!", Hunter grumbled with Zatanna crossing her arms.

"We had to sit through the double feature of Jerks in the theaters last week let alone watching a lot of rubbish. This would teach you not to torture us with Jerks nonstop.", the magician smirked as Hurricane whimpered like a kicked puppy. Bumblebee handed Hunter a bag of popcorn with a smile.

"Look on the bright side. The movie's almost over. You'll have your pick next.", Karen said but Kara chirped.

"Unfortunately for Hunter, Z doesn't have Jerks. But monster movies would do.", the blonde said as Hunter felt a little better.

"That sounds better.", the air rider said as he took a glob of popcorn and comically chomped the whole glob much to Kara and Karen's amusement. Diana who was taking in the movie while laying on her beanbag sighed at Hunter's lack of table manners.

"Hunter's battle tactics are worthy of the gods but his table manners need work.", the Amazon said as Jessica and Babs agreed. The girls gushed at a romantic scene with Hunter remaining neutral as he drank his soda. However, the movie night screeched to a halt when Hunter's ring vibrated displaying an emergency situation. He pushed the button and the screen projected on the wall.  
"Girls! We got an emergency on our hands! Look at the screen!", the air rider said as the group looked on the wall as the live feed from the ring showed rogue plants from the botanical gardens and nearby areas terrorize the city. The villains led by Poison Ivy came out the woodwork doing destruction. The team narrowed their eyes knowing all too well that the plant woman was behind all this.

"Looks like Poison Ivy's got company.", Jessica quipped.

"Looks like Goatface is in on the mayhem but Hammerhead's not with him this time. That's strange.", Zatanna said seeing Kid Cabra magnetizing a dumpster and crushes a vehicle before butting security guards into a fountain.

"Not only Ivy and Cabra but also Giganta, Catwoman, Star Sapphire and Harley Quinn.", Babs said as Supergirl saw Livewire cause a power surge in the city knocking the power out in Zatara residence in the process.

"Oh great! Livewire cut the power off in the city! We gotta put a stop to them right now!", Kara said as the group agreed.

"What are we waiting for then? We're spinning our wheels here!", Jessica said but Diana calmed the Lantern down.

"Time to step into battle and put a stop to Ivy's destruction before the citizens get hurt! Hera, give us strength!", the Amazon said with determination as Hunter got into costume with a push of a button on his ring.

"You heard the lady! Let's rock and roll!", Hurricane said as he and the girls ran out the mansion to stop the villains.

=====Near the Botanical Gardens=====

"Okay, guys! We're getting close! Keep your eyes peeled for anything!", Batgirl said flying around in her Batpack (Jetpack) surveying the area.

"You don't need to tell me twice! The city looks messed up!", Bumblebee said as she saw the destruction on the ground caused by Ivy's plant minions. Speaking of them, a yell from Hurricane caught the girls' attention when a giant flower being a giant dandelion that kind of resembles the one from Dragon Tales.

"Hunter!", Kara yelled as the girls spot the dandelion roaring like a lion nearly knocking the air rider off his board.

"Nice kitty! Come any closer and I'll blow you away!", Hunter said as the feral dandelion roared and snapped at the air rider making him sneeze.

"We got to do something bout that dandelion before it makes Hunter it's lunch!", Zatanna said as a monstrous flytrap tries to eat her making the magician scream flying from it's jaws. Wonder Woman and Supergirl tried to fly to Zatanna and Hurricane's aid but a giant fist belonging to Giganta swings at them. The ginger smiled evilly cracking her knuckles.

"Oh no you don't! Time to cream all you wimps starting with Wonder Dork and Super Doofuss!", Giganta said as Wonder Woman narrowed her eyes at the giantess.

"Giganta, when are you going to give up already? Time and time again have we defeated you and other foes!", the Amazon said flying at the giantess and socked her in the jaw followed by a swift kick in the face angering the ginger. Supergirl launched a sucker punch to Giganta but an incoming mutated orchid roared ready to eat her.

"Take this, creep!", the Kryptonian said as she used her heat vision to incinerate the orchid to ashes.

Thee dandelion with the hungry flytrap tried to eat Zatanna and Hurricane as the two heroes respectively used magical fireballs and sonic booms to fend them off but the mutant plants dodged them.

"These guys are persistent aren't they?", Zatanna said as Hunter dodged a swipe from the dandelion.

"Yeah. We're up on the menu tonight! Worst of all, Giganta is beating up on Diana and Kara! Time to put an end to these busters first!", the air rider said as he thought up of something. An evil smile crept up on his face staring at the dandelion snarling at him. He charged up a ball of wind energy with Zatanna confused.

"why are you smiling at a time like this? We're about to get eaten and—"

"Eat this!", Hurricane yelled as the large wind ball engulfed the dandelion and as soon as the wind dissipated did the flower whimpered looking a hot mess with all it's seeds gone leaving an ugly face.  
"Oh my!", Zatanna gasped as the dandelion whimpered. Hurricane laughed teasing the flower and pulled out a sonic blast to finish it off blowing it to smithereens leaving the flytrap to deal with.

"I hate to interrupt but there's a hungry flytrap we need to deal with!", Zatanna yelled as the plant chomps at the two teens.

"Now you tell me! Everyone's a critic! Come and get some, bro!", Hurricane said to the flytrap launching sonic blasts in it's face.

With Bumblebee and Jessica, they fought Livewire, Star Sapphire and Kid Cabra on the ground as angry potted plants joined the battle. Jessica and Sapphire shot energy blasts from their Power Ring and Gem respectively in a duel, Bumblebee tries a Beeline tackle to Livewire but Kid Cabra butts her to thee pavement. Livewire smirked as Cabra laughed like a buffon.

"Less taunting, more fighting!", Livewire hissed as Kid Cabra huffed.

"Shut it, Sparky! All that matters is that we're giving those losers a hard time! This is—AAAH!", screamed the goat teen as Bumblebee stings him and tackles him to the pavement.  
"That oughta teach you to ram me to the ground!", Bumblebee said but yelped when Livewire peppered her with sparks. Jessica and a crazed Sapphire fought with saber constructs from their Ring and Gem in the streets while Batgirl fought with Harley Quinn, Catwoman and Poison Ivy throwing exploding batarangs at the mutant orchids blowing them to bits. Harley laughed with herr mallet in the air as the ginger crusader dodged a whack from the weapon.

"All right, Harley! You all pull back now and we won't resort to fight longer!", Batgirl said as Harley teased.

"Lighten up, Batsy! This is garden warfare at it's finest! Besides, Ivy's got a green thumb and there's nothin you and your super pals can do about it! Let

S get her, Kit Kat!", the jester said to Catwoman as both girls try to get the ginger only to get smokescreened by the smoke bombs.

"Ugh! We got smoked!", Harley whined as she coughed.

"Let's just get that rodent before she gets to Ivy! The others got things under control against those friends of hers!", Catwoman ccougheed as both Gotham villains chased after Batgirl.

Zatanna and Hurricane took down the flytrap with the Sllaberif spell and wind energy combined similar to Fire Whirl from Chrono Trigger as the magician and air rider sighed with relief.

"That takes care of them! Now to tame a certain giant! Let's rock!", Hurricane declared as he zoomed towards Giganta as Supergirl gets swatted to the ground leaving Wonder Woman in the air to deal with. Cheetah who was running towards her teammates Kid Cabra and Livewire tried to use her feline powers to keep Jessicaa and Bumblebee at bay. Kid Cabra spotted his nemesis Hurricane zooming towards Giganta and charges in the direction.

"Cabra, you idiot! Get back here!", Cheetah yelled as the goat teen didn't listen.

"These dweebs are your problem now, blondie! Me and a certain blue pipsqueak got a score to settle!", Kid Cabra bleated as he left Cheetah behind who had to deal with Bumblebee and Green Lantern after the latter tosses Star Sapphire into a dumpster filled with trash with a jlasso construct from her Ring.

"Now it's just you and me, wonder Dweeb!", Giganta smirked as Wonder Woman uppercuts the giantess but was blocked. The giantess threw punches at the Amazon but missed everytime frustrating Giganta. To add salt to the wound, Sonic Hurricane lariats the giantess to the ground while Zatanna checks up on Wonder Woman.

"Diana, are you all right?", the magician asked as the Amazon smiled.

"Yes, Z! My battle spirit keeps me from going down that easily! But Hunter is the main concern. Look!", WW said as she and Zatanna saw Giganta get up in her normal large size angry at Hurricane.

"Why you little twerp! Time to show you what happens when you mess with me!", Giganta bellowed as Hurricane shook his head.

"Come off it, Red! You and your goons caused enough trouble already!", Hurricane said as Giganta and the air rider threw fisticuffs at each other throughout the streets. Kid Cabra ran behind Hurricane and butts hhim to the ground as Giganta deadpanned.

"Cabra? What are you doing here? I was on a roll until you decided to ruin the moment!", the giantess growled.  
"Oh can it, Gigantaaa! Hurricane's my closest enemy so the least you can do is shaaarre!", bleated the teen goat a Hunter picked his airboard up and glared.

"Cabra! I figured you'd joined in on the chaos! And that's kind of low of you not including Hammerhead in the mix!", the air rider smirked angering the goat.

"Shut it, you eeeediot! Time to fleece you good! Take this!", Cabra said as he magnetized a nearby trashcan and hits the air rider with it. Giganta huffed at the goat for knocking him out but the villains spot Hurricane get up shooting sonic blasts hitting them to the ground.

"Serves you right! Better stay down!", Hurricane taunted but the two villains growled circling him. However, Wonder Woman and Zatanna backed Hurricaane up making the fight 3-2 advantage.

"If the both of you want to take Hurricane then you'll have to go through us!", both girls chorused as both sides clashed.

More plant monsters ambushed Batgirl in pursuit of Ivy as the ginger crusader flew and barrel rolled through the vines. However, her Batpack's batteries died in midflight causing Batgirl to fall to the ground below but with quick reflexes did she land on her feet.

"And they say only cats land on their feet. Now to get to Ivy on foot.", Batgirl said but Catwoman flip kicked her to the ground with the plant monsters tying her up with the vines. Harley cackled as she and Catwoman smirked at the captured Batgirl struggling.

"Thought you can get away from us? I don't think so, Batsy!", cackled the jester as Batgirl frowned.

"You two can't get away with this! It's going to be the same outcome as before and that's overcoming your crazy schemes along with Ivy's! Even if you capture me now, six of my friends will stop all of you!", Batgirl smirked as Catwoman frowned.

"Don't get smug with us, rodent! You're in no position to make smart remarks! You're friends will join you soon enough!", the thief purred as Harley laughed.

"Ditto! And after we cream ya and the rest of you super losers, we'll make Metropolis our yard! Now that's a real hoot!", Harley cackled but unaware to her and Catwoman, Supergirl flew in and knocked out both villains after defeating Cheetah earlier along with Livewire. The Kryptonian flew and punched out the hordes of plant monsters and incinerated all of them before she carefully removed the vines freeing Batgirl.

"Glad I came just in time otherwise those two would've clobbered you good.", Supergirl said.

"How are the others doing so far?", Batgirl asked the blonde as they spot Kid Cabra screaming and landed in front of them thanks to Sonic Hurricane's Sonic Punch as the goat saw Tweety Birds.

"Aside from Kid Cabra knocked out, Diana and Z tied Giganta up while Karen, Jessica and I defeated Livewire, Sapphire and Cheetah. And it's obvious what Hunter did there.", Supergirl said pointing to a dazed Kid Cabra.

"Now all that's left now is putting a stop to Ivy's plans. Time to gather the others and take the fight to Ivy.", Batgirl stated.

"What are we going to do with Goatboy?", Supergirl wondered.

"We'll use my bolos to hold him.", Batgirl smiled as she used the tool to tie the goat teen up as his teeth lay on the pavement. The others soon followed Supergirl and Batgirl but not before Hurricane picked up the goat's gold colored tooth with Bumblebee and Diana look in disgust.

"Eww! Put those down! That came out of Cabra's mouth!", Bumblebee gagged as Diana took the teeth away and threw it in the street.

"Nooo! I was going to gave the tooth fairy give me some cash so I can get loads of Extremely Loaded Burritos!", the air rider said as Diana shook her head while Zatanna, Bumblebee and Jessica deadpanned.

"Is food all you think about?", Diana said as Hunter nodded. The five heroes rushed after Ivy to settle the score.

The seven caught up to Ivy who crossed her arms at the Super Seven spotting her comrades dazed and tied up. The plant chick glared with her remaining plant monsters ready to strike at her command. Batgirl and friends stare down Poison Ivy before the mastermind spoke her frustration.

"I see you Super Zeroes defeated my friends, scorched and destroyed most of my "babies" and made a fool out of me in the process!", Poison Ivy yelled in anime tears.

"Face it, Ivy! Your garden party is coming to an end! Give up and we won't have to fight!", Batgirl said glaring at the plant lady.  
"You heard Bats, plant chick! Either take an L or we'll do it for ya! We kicked your cronies' sorry butts and the only butt around here to kick is yours, bub!", Hurricane said as Ivy laughed.

"What's so funny?", Jessica demanded as Supergirl pointed to the plant creatures.

"That's why she's laughing. Look.", Supergirl said.

"Correct, Supergirl! You may have incinerated all my plant minions but I save my best just for you all! Try these on for size first!", Ivy said as giant walking orchids and man eating flowers growled zeroing in on the Super Seven.  
"Let's do this, team! Time to put an end to Ivy's garden warfare!", Diana said as the group face off against the giant plant monsters. Supergirl and Batgirl threw punches to the orchids before the latter threw an exploding Batarang at one of the mutants but it wasn't incinerated yet. Supergirl used her heat blast to finish off the orchid frying it to bits. Wonder Woman tries to aim her lasso at one of the plant mutants while Bumblebee does the Beeline attack knocking the mutant into another before Jessica used her Power Ring to construct a blade chopping the plant in half. Zatanna and Hurricane used their makeshift combo attack being the Fire Whirl burning the angry dandelions alive.

"That oughta make these plants leaf us alone! Get it? Leaf us alone?", Hunter laughed but Zatanna cuts him off.

"No time for puns, Hunter! We got Ivy's other garden variety to worry about!", said Zatanna as she pointed to more roaring dandelions. Hurricane groaned seeing one growling in his face.

"Great! Not you guys again!", Hurricane said as the dandelion snapped at him. Ivy smirked watching the mutant flower chase after the magician and air rider.  
"Not so tough now are you, Hurricane? My babies will make cat food out of you yet!", Ivy laughed as Wonder Woman glared at her after destroying a mutant orchid.

"In your dreams, Ivy!", Wonder Woman said as she destroyed another orchid. Batgirl on the other hand tries to fend off the walking flytraps by blowing them up with her batarangs. She then throws a mini mutated plant at another one knocking them out prompting Supergirl to heat blast them to ashes. Soon all of the mutant plants were destroyed with Ivy stunned in horror crying anime tears holding some of the plant's ashes.

"My babies! My poor little poopsies!", Ivy sobbed hysterically cradling the ashes with Batgirl smirking at her. Ivy glared and growled with an anime vein on her face.  
"What's so funny?! You all destroyed my babies and now you must pay!", Ivy yelled but Batgirl crossed her arms.  
"Give it a rest, Ivy! Your garden party is over with and ddone!", Batgirl said.

"Yeah! And we handled your cronies too!", Hurricane said pointing his fingers at the squirming villains in the bolos.

"Those idiots! Wait til I give them an earful!", Ivy ranted.

"Don't worry. You and your cohorts will do fine in jail!", Wonder Woman said as Batgirl knocked out Ivy with a punch and a bolo for great measure. Soon the police arrived to take the villains away as the Super Seven stood tall with Jimmy Olsen taking their picture.

=====Moments Later====

With Zatanna's magic, the power was restored and the plants at the garden were new and normal. The seven heroes returned to the magician's house to rest for the night. All seven were resting on their beanbags as Wonder Woman enthusiastically shouted in triumph.

"We are victorious tonight against Ivy and her cohorts! Tonight we celebrate with a night of relaxation until tomorrow!", Diana said as Hunter smirked.  
"Yeah! We spiked 'em good! And to think I wasn't good at gardening!", the air rider said kicking his boots off nearly hitting Supergirl who yelped at the item coming at her.

"Watch where you are kicking your boots!", the Kryptonian whined as Jessica yawned.

"I'm just glad the gardens are back to normal let alone the city's power. I can't imagine the environment going to shambles like last night.", Green Lantern said relieved as Zataanna who is tired greed.  
"I agree. The magic spell got me pooped returning the gardens to normal. I really need some beauty sleep.", Zatanna said yawning again.

"Serves Poison Ivy and her goons right. I wonder how they are holding up now?", Bumblebee wondered as Batgirl answered.

"They're probably sitting in jail in defeat thinking about the garden going wrong. I'm sure they'll be fine.", the Gotham heroine said as Hunter smirked.

"Little Ms. Green Thumb oughta put her gardening skills to good use for once. Heck, Old Goatboy never learned his lesson yet but we sure got his and every goon's goat.", Hunter said as he kicked his foot up and down as Wonder Woman and the girls gagged.

"Ewww! Hunter, you're feet smells! Oh Hera!", Diana said gagging.

"Yeah! You're going to stink up my room! You're washing your feet before my room smells like corn chips!", Zatanna said fanning.

"Well excuuuuuse ME! I like my own stink!", Hunter said but the scene ends with Diana and Supergirl pinning him while Zatanna conjured soap and water with a spell leaving the other girls deadpanning.

====In Metropolis Juvie====

In their cells, the villains grumbled over their defeat thanks to the Super Seven. Ivy glared at some of her friends while Giganta and Cheetah argued. Kid Cabra played his harmonica annoying Star Sapphire, Livewire smirked at SS's gripes, Catwoman and Harley Quinn were just enjoying the mess in front of them.

"What? It's your fault!", Giganta yelled at Cheetah as the feline hissed.

"How's it my fault, you big loser?! You could've easily took out Wonder Dork and that flying blonde!", Cheetah spat.

"Oh come on! Don't play innocent with me! It's your fault and you know it, you little furball!", Giganta growled getting into Cheetah's face. Star Sapphire snarled at Kid Cabra playing the harmonica poorly.

"That lousy Lantern and her friends! When I get my hands on her—"

"BAAHAAAAHAAAA!"

"Shut it, Goatboy or I'll make goat burgers out of you!", Star Sapphire snapped. The tension rose between SS, Kid Cabra, Giganta and Cheetah to the point they were about to fight in a dust cloud. Livewire, Harley and Catwoman were amused but Ivy growled and yelled.

"Will you idiots knock it off?!", Ivy yelled with Harley cosigning.

"Yeah! You heard her! Knock it off!"

"Harley, zip it!", Ivy barked as the fight stopped.  
"They started it!", the four brawlers said in unison pointing the finger at each other but Ivy didn't buy it.  
"I don't care who started it but I'll be the one to finish it! We've lost to those Super Zeroes! We'd almost had our plans done!", Ivy ranted as Harley agreed.  
"I agree. We got our butts handed to us on a siver platter!",, the jester said.

"Hmph. You guys are no help. I was doing my best to keep them at bay unlike that Meeathead beside me here.", Cheetah said angering Gigantaa.

"Call me that one more time, you walking fur rug!"

"Who are you calling a walking fur rug, you big smelly gym sock!"

"Enough! Both of you! Cheetah, you stop instigating or youre one sorry feline!", Ivy hissed as Giganta smirked.

"She already is one sorry feeline!", the giantess said pointing her finger at Cheetah whom the latter growled. Ivy ignored the argument and continued.

"Anyway, all of us could've easily defeated those seven weeds! Next time, we need to go harder if we want to rule Metropolis!", Ivy yelled as Harley chimes in.

"Why don't we form a group of sorts like the Super Zeroes are doing? That's a good start right?", the jester said.

"Crazy as it may, Harley's on to something. Despite some of us acting like idiots—"

"Hey!", Kid Cabra yelled but Livewire covered his lips prompting Catwoman to continue.

"Despite what happened tonight, Batgirl and her friends can't rest on their laurels yet. An alliance is purrrfect.", Cattwoman said as Ivy smirked.

"That's a great idea. Once we get out of jail, we'll surely get our revenge on them! From now on, we are known as the Sweet Revenge Squad!", Ivy said as the group agreed and laughed until the juvie inmates yelled for them to shut up ending the episode.

Phew! Episode 5 is finished, folks! It's 2020 and I have a feeling that my fanfic writing schedule can balance out more. Please bear with me because focusing on me is more important. Thanks guys for reading and supporting my stories and let's make this new decade count. LilMancub, out and I'll see you all in the next one.


	6. Chapter 6: The Main Bro

**Hey, folks. It's time for another episode of The Super Life at Metropolis High with the debut of a certain Zarnian. Feel free to give out your honest opinion in the reviews and PMs. Thank you for supporting the story. As always, DC Superhero Girls belongs to DC,WB and Lauren Faust. Let's get it.**

**Chapter 6: The Main Bro**

** In his dorm room, Hunter slept soundly after fighting off Kid Cabra and Hammerhead at North Star last night with the help of Batgirl. He made air punches and snored enjoying his dream of whatever it was. However, the buzzing of his alarm clock ruined his sleep for he grumbled to himself. He tried to wipe the sleep out of his eyes as he tried to turn off the clock.**

"**Dude, man! I was enjoying that dream of me making mincemeat out of Goatboy and Sharkbait. Geez!", the air rider said as he pressed the disable button and aas soon as he regained his vision did spotted the time being 8:00am on the clock. His eyes bugged out anime style as he bounced in midair.**

"**Oh man! I'm going to be late with 30 minutes to get ready! Darn it!", he yelled as he sped to his bathroom to get ready to near speed of what Flash would do. **

**====15 Minutes Later======**

"**Curses! Why did my dorm had to be far away?! I got 15 minutes to get to homeroom! Thank goodness I have that loaded burrito stored in my costume ring!", the air rider said as he zoomed on his board stuffing the burrito in his mouth. He didn't pay attention to the person ahead of him on a flying motorbike. The force of the board knocked the biker's concentration causing him and the bike to crash into a tree. Hunter then flew off the board whizzing past Big Barda and Lady Shiva and crashed into the entrance to the school. **

"**Ouch! My head! That darn bike was in my way! Worst of all, my board is gone! Yikes! I have 5 minutes to get my sorry butt to class!", Hurricane said as he gets up and hurries to class. Little did he know that a big alien was after him as some of the students grew scared.**

"**I got you now, Air Dweeb! You'll pay for crashing into The Main Bro!"**

**====Homeroom=====**

** Hurricane with one minute to spare ran in the classroom as Wonder Woman and Supergirl grew startled. The class was murmuring waiting for the homeroom teacher being Amethyst to show up. As soon as the air rider sat down, the girls gave him a questioning look.**

"**You better be lucky that the teacher's not here yet. Otherwise, you'll have your first tardy at Superhero High.", Kara said with her arms crossed. Wonder Woman chimed in wanting to know what happened.**

"**What caused you to sleep late? Thank Hera that you were able to come here with couple minutes to spare.", Diana said as Hunter defended himself.  
"Oh come on, girls. I had to fight off Goatboy Cabra and Sharkbait with the help of Babs of course. Then, Jerks came on and binge watched some episodes.", the air rider said as the girls sweatdropped at his story.  
"No wonder you were late. You should've went straight to bed after dealing with your hero duties.", Kara said firmly as Hunter rolled his eyes.**

"**What are you? My mom?", he snorted but Diana puts her hand on his arm with a firm grip.**

"**Next time, go to bed and you won't have that situation like this. Here comes Ms. Amethyst.", Diana said as the teacher went into the room. She pulled out her paper and decided to start homeroom with a roll call.**

"**Okay, class. Time for a roll call. Let's see. Diana, Kara, Hunter, Garfield (Beast Boy),, Coriander (Starfire), Lobo. Lobo?", Amethyst looked around the room and saw an empty chair of the said Lobo as some of the students shuddered. Hunter whispered to Supergirl in confusion.**

"**Who in the heck is this Lobo and why is everyone so chicken about him?", Hunter asked as Kara and Diana grew shocked that he didn't know who Lobo is. **

"**Lobo is a student here that loves to cause trouble and wreak havoc. Those who cross him get beaten and wedgiefied. Today is when he returns from his suspension. Be careful.", Kara said but before anyone can say a word, a crash from the door shows a big alien with white skin with shaggy black hair and red eyes with peach fuzz. He wore biker attire with the words "The Main Bro" on the jacket. The big guy left a hole in the door and scanned the room with a smirk on his face as the students grew shocked.  
"Lobo! Not again! We just fixed that door!", Amethystt said with irritation as the alien scoffed.**

"**What a way to welcome back the Main Bro, hot stuff. And what's with all the scared faces, Super Dweebs? Don't worry for I'm not after any of you except for a certain buttweasel who caused me to wreck my hog! And I have proof of it!", Lobo grinned evilly holding Hunter's airboard as the students gasped looking at the air rider with fear and concern. Diana hissed in Hunter's ear with worry.**

"**What happened for you to get on Lobo's bad side?", the Amazon hissed as Hunter defended himself.**

"**I don't know. I was airboarding to class in a hurry. Remember? I was eating a loaded burrito I stored in my utility ring while zooming to school. How am I supposed to know the guy was in my way—Oh darn. That bike I accidentally ran into was his! I'm so dead!", he said as a shadow loomed over him revealing to be Lobo. The Zarnian smirked with a grin plastered on his face.**

"**I finally found the rat who crashed my hog and the owner of this busted board in my hand! I haven't seen your mug around here, geek. I'll go easy on you with the punishment. Pay up for the hog or I'll send ya flying into the sky biting the space dust!", Lobo said with a threatening grin. Hunter shook his head in defense.**

"**Look, Lobo. I'm sorry I wrecked your ride and besides, my board is busted like you said. We're in the same boat, right? Gimme a break!", the air rider scoffed but Lobo shook his head.**

"**Nope. Can't do that, Sky Rat. Oooh. Are those two babes your girlfriends?", Lobo said eyeing at Wonder Woman and Supergirl as the Amazon spoke to the Zarnian licking his lips.**

"**We're just friends and for the record, Hunter just apologized to you. So leave us alone!", Wonder Woman said with authority as Lobo smirked.**

"**Playing hard to get, huh? I dig that! How about you, blondie?", Lobo asked Kara but the Kryptonian huffed as Amethyst ordered Lobo to take his seat. He does so but throws the busted airboard out the window. He turned to Hunter and mouthed something to him.  
"This isn't over, Sky Rat.", he said as the homeroom got started. **

**======At Lunch====**

** The Super Seven were at their table eating lunch with Supergirl relaying to the other girls about the incident between Hunter and Lobo. Hunter groaned while Bumblebee's eyes were the size of saucers as Batgirl shook her head in a ddeadpan.**

"**Looks like Lobo is Hunter's answer to me and Giganta. That's for sure.", Bumblebee said having some empathy for the air rider. Hunter nodded in agreement with the analogy as he chomped on his burger.**

"**Yeah. One thing in common is that our rides are totaled. Worst of all, my other capsule containing my other board is at my dorm and it's not ready yet.", Hunter said as Batgirl crossed her arms.  
"Maybe if you would've gone to bed after fighting crime last night instead of watching Jerks then you wouldn't have rushed like you did this morning.", the Gotham heroine said as the air rider groaned.  
"Do you have to rub it in?", Hunter said exasperated but Zatanna comforts him.**

"**It's okay, Hunter. Accidents happen. I sometimes sleep late and get in a rush. I'm sure Lobo would forget about the fiasco.", the magician said with a smile as Hunter felt a little relieved.  
"I guess you're right, Z. I'm pretty sure that Lobo would forget about the whole—"**

"**Hey, you cretin! Unhand me this instant!", cried Green Arrow as Lobo grabbed him by the collar. The girls and hunter spotted the commotion with Aqualad stuck in the trashcan with his legs kicking, Scott Free given a wedgie, Cyborg and Hal figuring out on how to free Green Arrow, Beast Boy in dog form snarling at Lobo, Hawkman and Flash yelling for the Zarnian to put down the theatric archer. Hunter facepalmed at the sight with Zatanna narrowing her eyes.  
"That big meanie! He better put Ollie down or else! Come on, guys!", the magician said as Jessica with her power ring took flight after Lobo. Batgirl and Diana wanted them to wait but Hunter ran with Zatanna and Jessica to save Green Arrow.  
"Wait up! Oh Hera!", Diana sighed as Supergirl suggested something.**

"**I have a bad feeling about this.", the Kryptonian said in worry as the girls try to end the chaos.**

**======With Lobo====**

"**You better let Ollie go or we'll cream ya, man!", Flash said as Aqualad kicked his legs to get out.**

"**Somebody get me out of the trash! It stinks in here!", Aqualad begged as Hunter spots him and managed to pull him out of there.  
"Thanks, Huntster. Glad to be out of the trash.", the Atlantean hero said as the air rider nodded.**

"**Glad to hear. Now to deal with that big idiot before Ollie gets clobbered. Stay here while I rescue Ollie!", Hunter said as Garth nodded. **

**Lobo snickered at Green Arrow ready to cream him but a lunch tray hits the Zarnian teen square in the face dropping the theatric archer. The students looked at Hunter with a glare while Ollie squirmed away. Lobo marched up to the air rider and grinned.**

"**Look what we have here. A wiseguy willing to get his butt handed to him for the greater good of that drama geek!", Lobo smirked cracking his knuckles as the crowd cheered for Hunter with the girls worried.**

"**Darn right, pal! I won't let you bully anyone else! Yipe!", said Hunter but was grabbed by the collar by the Zarnian who laughed in his face.**

"**Don't make me laugh, dweeb! What are you going to do about it? And do you know who ya talkin' to? I'm the Main Bro and the Main Bro's going to go easy on you since we got a score to settle after school for my broken bike you caused!", Lobo said as Hunter groaned.  
"Dude, I told you it was an accident! Now get your hands off me before I make you!", Hunter said as the crowd shouted "Fight! Fight! Fight!". However, Waller came in to stop the madness and glared at Lobo.**

"**Lobo, put Hunter down this instant! You're already causing trouble after being suspended!", Waller demanded as Lobo grinned.  
"We were just playyin'. Ain't that right, dwe- I mean Hunter?", Lobo said lying but Hunter nodded as the Zarnian drops the air rider to the floor on his butt. The bell rang signaling the next period of the day.**

"**All right! Everyone clear out for the next class! Nothing to see here! You two boys behave yourselves!", the principal said towards Lobo and Hunter as everyone left. Lobo said a warning to Hunter.**

"**Remember what I said, geek!", Lobo growled as Hunter smirked.**

"**Don't worry, pal! I'll wipe that grin off your mug!", Hunter said as the Zarnian left. Soon, the members of the Super Seven came to Hunter with worried expressions along with Green Arrow. The archer sighed in relief thanking the air rider.  
"Thank you, Hunter! I thought that brute was going to put me through the floor for sure!", Ollie said as Hunter nodded.  
"It's nothin'. Can't watch anyone get harmed. Besides, I need to teach Lobo a lesson!", Hunter said but Diana crossed her arms.**

"**Absolutely not! What in the Hades are you thinking? You'll get hurt for sure!", the Amazon said as the others nodded.  
"Yeah! You don't need to stoop that level. Sure Lobo is on the same level as Doris being a doofus but don't fight him because you'll be expelled for sure.", Karen said but Cyborg got the group's attention.  
"Why not have Lobo carry his bike to the school tech lab? I'm sure I can fix it up.", Cyborg said as Hunter sighed with relief.  
"Thanks, man. That way, Lobo can stop trying to cream me over it.", the air rider said as Supergirl nodded.  
"If Lobo tries anything, I'll help you clobber him!", the blonde said pounding her fist into her hand but Babs and the others shook their heads.  
"Kara, no! Cyyborg, that's perfect! Come on before we are late for the next period.", Babs said as the students rushed to class.**

**=====After School=====**

"**All right, blue geek! Let's rumble! Put 'em up!", Lobo said cracking his knuckles but Hunter shook his head.**

"**Before you start creaming me, there's a way to fix your bike.", the air rider said as Lobo scoffed.**

"**Really? Who do you know that would do it, huh? You better start talkin' before I make you part of the pavement, pal!", Lobo said as Hunter groaned.  
"Just follow me, stupid! Your bike is in the lab getting worked on by Cyborg.", Hunter said as Lobo nodded.  
"All right. I'll follow ya but if you're lyin'—"**

"**Just trust us already!", Kara said impatiently as the Super Seven led Lobo to the lab where his bike is. **

**=====In The Lab=====**

**The heroes plus Lobo entered the lab where Cyborg, Big Barda, Flash, Hal, Arrow, Beast Boy, Hawkman and Garth were finishing up with the totaled bike. Many of the Invincibros made the job faster and easier as the polishing was the last thing to do. Hunter sighed in relief and turned to Lobo.**

"**Now we're even. So let's squash this beef and move on already.", Hunter said as Lobo scoffed.**

"**Yeah-yeah whatever,, dweeb. As long as she's fixed up then I'm not complainin'. Hey, Metal Man! How's my bike holding up?!", Lobo shouted to Cyborg as the android hero smirked.**

"**You're bike is doing good, big guy! The engine is fixed up and the body is polished and painted! You're welcome by the way.", Cyborg said as Lobo grinned.  
"Yeah, baby! Time to test it out! -whistles-", Lobo whistled as the bike came to life and whizzed by B=Karen who dodged.  
"Hey! Watch it!", Karen said yelling at the bike as it zipped past Zatanna and knocked Kara through a wall in comic fashion. The vehicle came to it's master as the Zarnian grinned rubbing the hood.  
"Oh I've missed ya so! Glad the metal dude fixed ya up! Yes he did.", Lobo said as the students deadpanned.**

"**Oh Hera!", Diana sighed as Beast Boy looked at Cyborg.**

"**He's almost like you, Cy. When it comes to your Cybeast, you act like that, yo.", the green changeling said as Cyborg shook his head.  
"I do not! Well to that extent anyway.", Cyborg said as Barda noticed a Supergirl shaped hole in the wall.  
"Uh, guys? Kara made a hole in the wall.", the new goddess said as the others spotted Kara crawling through the wall angry at Lobo who grinned.  
"Lobo! I'm going to kill you!", Kara said in anger with an anime vein as Hunter facepalmed.**

"**Dude, your bike put Kara through a wall! Now how are we suppose to explain it to Waller?", the air rider said.**

"**Relax, geek! No biggie! What could possibly go wrong? OOF!", Lobo said as Kara tackled him to the floor as the two brawled with dust clouds and panther sound effects playing.**

"**Hey, blue geek! Get this feisty blonde off me!", Lobo yelled as Hunter groaned. Zatanna watched the brawl and asked the group about it.**

"**I think we should stop them.", Zatanna said as Jessica huffed.**

"**No. Lobo can handle a beating anyway.", the Lantern said but Karen shook her head at the chaos with Flash, Cyborg, Arrow, Garth and Beast Boy cheering with Hal recording the madness. Barda tries to yell for the two to stop as the lab was about to be in a mess.**

"**I'm afraid the lab will never be the same if we don't do something.", Karen said as Hunter nodded.**

"**Waller will kill us for sure and slap us detention slips for the year.", Hunter said as Babs agreed.  
"Hunter and Karen are right! Let's stop Lobo and Kara before they continue on wrecking the lab!", Babs said as Jessica used her Power Ring to trap the brawlers in a force field while Zatanna used her magic to fix the lab.**

"**EROTSER!", chanted Zatanna as the lab got to the way it was including the wall. As soon as Lobo and Kara calmed down did Jessica release them. However, Kara didn't stop glaring as Lobo grinned at the group with Diana and Hunter sweatdropping.**

"**Since you guys are done beating the snot out of each other, why don't we let bygones be bygones?", Babs said to the Zarnian and the Kryptonian as they sighed.  
"Glad that's over. Otherwise it's detention for sure.", Flash said as the group nodded. However, a beep from Hunter's computer ring shows Giganta wreaking havoc along with the Sweet Revenge Squad.  
"Guys! Trouble on the Metro Bridge! Giganta and her pals are up to no good again!", the air rider said as Diana rallied her troops.**

"**Prepare for battle and let's make the gods proud!", Diana said as the group of teens ran out with Hunter groaning.**

"**Darn it! My airboard capsules are in the room! I can't fly!", the air rider growled as Lobo hovered his bike.  
"Well hop on, geek! If you want to save the mall!", Lobo said as Hunter smirked.**

"**About time you had a change of heart.", Hunter said as Lobo sped after the group.**

"**Just don't fall off, bub.", Lobo said.**

**===Metro Bridge====**

"**GIGANTA SMAAAASH!", Giganta said as she and Star Sapphire wreak havoc by punching and blasting at squad copters. Livewire smirked as she shocked the squad cars draining the batteries while Cheetah and Catwoman fought the cops. Kid Cabra, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy handled the bombs by planting them near the sidewalk.**

"**This is AWESOOOME!", Kid Cabra bleated as he finished planting one.  
"Those Super Losers won't stop us this time from keeping that pesky math teacher from preparing tests! It's going to be a banger! Hahahahaha!", Harley joked as Ivy turned to the jester.  
"As long as we hurry up then it's good for us! With Doris, Barbie, Carol, Selina and Leslie keeping those coppers busy, these bombs would do us a solid!", Ivy chuckled as the Sweet Revenge continued the chaos until a green rhino with Arrow riding on it charged and rams Kid Cabra across the road as he yelled. Ivy growled knowing who it was.**

"**It's that Beast Twerp and Green Arrow! Which means those Super Zeroes and their reinforcements are here as well! All right, you idiots! Just because you brought reinforcements, doesn't mean you're going to win this time! AAAH!", Ivy said but a smoke bomb from Batgirl blew up in the plant girl's face. Ivy was then kicked tto the pavement by the ginger heroine. **

"**There they are, Lobo! Fly in on Giganta!", the air rider said as Lobo smirked at the giantess.**

"**Whoa! That's one big babe! What has her folks been feeding her?", Lobo said as Hunter shakes his head.  
"Dude, no time for remarks! YIPES!", the air rider said as Giganta swipes at the bike as Lobo yelled at the ginger.**

"**HEY! MUNGUS! Watch where you're swiping! I just got this baby fixed!", Lobo yelled as Giganta smiled evilly at the two heroes.  
"Two twerps for the price of one! Time to crush your "baby" into tin can!", Giganta said as she punches at the bike with Hunter yelling.**

"**Faster, Lobo! Faster!", Hunter said as he fired sonic blasts at the giantess.**

"**I'm trying, geek! Just keep blasting at Big Red! Surely she'll slow down sooner or later! Hey, stupid Red! Come and catch us!", Lobo said as he teased Giganta which angered the giantess. Giganta roared and chased after Lobo's bike stepping on vacant cars. Hunter glared at Lobo for that stunt he'd pulled.**

"**Way to go, stupid! Now Giganta is sure to smash us to the ground now!", Hunter said as Lobo scoffed.  
"Relax, blue pipsqueak! What can possibly go wrong?", Lobo said as a fist from Giganta nearly hits the vehicle.**

"**That could go wrong?!", Hunter said as he points his finger at an angry Giganta chasing them. On the ground, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Zatanna and Bumblebee were in a 4-on-4 fight with Cheetah, Livewire, Catwoman and Selina while Green Arrow on Beast Boy's back in rhino form shot some exploding arrows at rogue plants blowing them to bits. Hal noticed the bombs scattered on the bridge as he saw Batgirl fighting Ivy in fisticuffs.  
"Hey, Bats! There is bombs scattered all over the bridge!", Hal said as Kid Cabra recovering from the fall bleated.  
"You're right, pesky Lantern! Those bombs will blow this bridge to bits! Then that stupid math teacher will have a difficult time giving us tests!", Cabra said as he magnetized a bike and shot it at the Lantern who dodged it.**

"**Dude, you guys are crazy. Over a math test?", Hal said disgusted as the goat teen laughed.  
"YAAAAY! With you fools out of the way, we're going to do just that! You're going to have to disarm the bombs! 12 of them! The password is—"**

"**Cabra, you idiot! Shut up!", Ivy chided before getting punched in the face by Batgirl. Batgirl ran to Hal hearing the convo with the goat teen.  
"So that's your plans! You better give us the password to disarming the bombs!", Batgirl said as Cabra laughed.**

"**Even if I did, you losers including that stupid Hurricane wouldn't get them all in time! In fact, I lied! It's 30 of these suckers! And don't even think of moving them out of their place or it's boom-boom for you!", Cabra laughed along with Harley.**

"**Yep. It's true. These party favors will go off in 10 minutes! Talk about explosive!", Harley Quinn cackled swinging a mallet at Batgirl who dodged.**

"**I don't think so, Harley!", Batgirl said as both girls brawled while Hal and Cabra did the same.**

"**Oh Hera! When will you guys give up?! This is pointless!", Diana said fighting Cheetah as the catgirl scoffs.**

"**It doesn't matter, Wonder Dork! As long as I'm better than you, then that's all I care about!", Cheetah said as she tries to swipe at Diana but the Amazon launched a punch at the catgirl.**

"**In your dreams, Cheetah!", Diana said landing a punch onto Cheetah followed by a lasso throw tossing her into a car door. Bumblebee yelled to the Amazon urgently.  
"Wondy, Lobo and Hurricane are in trouble! Giganta is getting them on the ropes!", Bumblebee said as she pointed to Giganta punching at the bike missing it as Lobo shoots lasers out of his gun while Hurricane throws storm blasts angering the giantess.**

"**Oh Hera! I'm coming! Kara, cover Z and Jessica!", The Amazon said as she flew up to the direction of Giganta. Cyborg, Barda, Hawkman, Flash and Aqualad were getting the civilians to safety away from the brawl as Batgirl chimed him in.  
"Yo, Batgirl! What's up?", Cyborg said as Batgirl filled in on the details.**

"**It seems that Ivy and her goons planted 30 bombs on the bridge and it's going to be now 6:00 minutes before they go off. Keep the citizens far away as possible! And Flash is right for the job to disarm the bombs. Give him the info and I'll tell him the rest!", Batgirl said as Cyborg nodded.**

"**You got it, Batgirl! Yo Flash! We got a situation with the bombs! Bats will fill you in on It to disarm it! Don't worry about the citizens. We got it covered!", Cyborg said as Flash smiled.  
"You got it, dude! Time to disarm, Flash style!", Flash said as he sped back into the battlefield.**

**With Lobo and Hurricane, they were doing their best to thwart off Giganta but the giantess grabbed the air rider in her fists. Lobo stops the bike to turn around only for the giantess to punch him off the vehicle onto the rogue plant saving Green Arrow. **

"**Now I got you where I want you, runt!", Giganta said with an evil grin as Hurricane glared.**

"**All right, Giganta! What are you trying to pull? You're always up to no good. Now what do you want?!", Hurricane said as Giganta smiled.**

"**Isn't it obvious? To get dweebs like you out of our way! You're Super Zero Girlfriends are too tied up to save you this time! It's just you and me!", Giganta said as she gets ready to torture him only to get socked in the face by Wonder Woman followed by another causing the giantess to drop Hurricane.**

"**Hunter!", Diana cried as she dives and swoops in catching the air rider carrying him.**

"**Phew! Thanks, Diana. I thought I was done for. Oh no, Lobo!", Hurricane said as Diana assured him.  
"Don't worry. Lobo's okay. He's taking care of the rogue plants. We just need to take care of Gigantaa.", Diana said as Hal buzzed in to tell the heroes the update about the bombs. Soon as the transmission ended on Hunter's ring did Giganta smile evilly.**

"**He's right! That stupid math teacher would never make a trip to the bridge now!", Giganta laughed as Hunter groaned.  
"That is the most stupidest reason I've ever heard! Ugh!", Hunter said as Giganta laughed.**

"**Talk is cheap! Let's get you, both good!", Giganta said as the giantess tried to fend the duo off. Wonder Woman carried Hurricane in the air dodging Giganta's fists frustrating the giantess.**

"**Hold still so I crush you!", Giganta said but Hunter charged a wind ball and yelled to Diana.  
"Diana, carry me towards Giganta's face so I can dust her clock in!", Hurricane said as the Amazon in worry did as she was told. Once Wonder Woman came at full speed to GIganta's face, Hurricane unleashed a wind laced punch point blank knocking out Giganta reverting her to normal size. **

"**Serves you right!", Hurricane taunt5ed as Diana interrupted the celebration.**

"**NO time for celebrations! We gotta disarm the bombs!", Diana said but Hurricane smirked.**

"**Don't worry. Flash disarmed the bombs thanks to Batgirl while dealing with Giganta. C'mon. Lobo is tied up with the girls.", Hurricane said as he and Wonder Woman landed.**

"**Hey, Goatmeat! Wanna piece of me?!", Lobo taunted as he lifted a vacant car hurling it at the goat teen much to Supergirl's annoyance.**

"**Lobo! That's somebody's car!", Supergirl said as Lobo scoffs.**

"**Oh come on! WHOOOA!", Lobo said but the car hits him thanks to Kid Cabrra magnetizing it back. Supergirl narrowed her eyes at the goat teen.  
"You're next, Supergirl!", Cabra said as he gets ready to butt her only to be met with a punch by the Kryptonian. Cabra was then sent flying right into Star Sapphire after Jessica and Hal knocked her out with the Power Rings. Lobo managed to get up and spot Kid Cabra get up . The Zarnian smirked and went towards the goat teen and grabs him.**

"**Where were we?", Lobo said as he clocked Cabra's face in knocking some teeth out and gave him a wedgie hanging his underwear on the pole by carrying him on the bike.**

**Batgirl and Ivy fought while Harley and Bumblebee were finishing up with the be girl using her tackle sting combo winning the fight. Zatanna managed to drain Livewire's electricity rendering the DJ useless as she groaned in defeat Flash zoomed to Wonder Woman and smirked.  
"The bridge is saved. No bomb in sight.", Flash said as Diana and Hunter were relieved.**

"**Sweet! Now all that's left is put those cretins back in Juvie!", Hunter said as Flash nodded. Supergirl assisted Batgirl by double teaming Ivy and the two heroes finished her off by grabbing her vines and throws her down to the pavement. Ivy groaned as police backup arrived hauling her and the Sweet Revenge Squad away.**

"**You haven't seen the last of us, Super Zeroes!", Ivy said as all heroes celebrated.**

"**Oh yeah!"  
"BOOYAH!"**

"**Spiked 'em!"**

"**I hate to break the victory but where's Lobo and Kid Cabra?", tBumblebee said as the group spot Lobo taunting Kid Cabra hanging on a pole by his underwear.  
"Great Hera!", Diana said in disgust while the male heroes laughed. The girls groaned as Supergirl and some of the cops went over.**

"**I'll go get him.", Supergirl said flying to Kid Cabra and got him down from the pole for the cops to take him away. Supergirl glared at the Zarnian who grinned at her.**

"**Come on. Lighten up. We won didn't we?", Lobo said as Supergirl drags him away.**

"**Let's go already. You already had your fun.", the blonde said as all the heroes gathered around.**

"**This calls for a celebration at Burrito Bucket!", Hunter said as the heroes cheered. Lobo hopped on his bike with Hunter on the backseat.  
"See you guys there first!", Lobo boasted as the group chased after them.**

"**Hey! Wait for us!", they chorused as the camera zooms to the heroes in dramatic fashion flying and riding away.**

**That's Chappy 6 and the debut of Lobo. Tell me what you think of this version of him. Due to the nature of DCSG, I can't have Lobo be vulgar let alone get blood and gore crazy. I at least made him badass with a personality of a tough teenager with a goofy and rough streak. Think of Kuwabaara from YuYu Hakusho in a since and picture Christopher Sabat voicing the teenaged Lobo. Anyway, don't forget to review, fav and follow. As always, LilMancub out and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Lantern With Fur

Hey, folks. Time for another chappy in TSLAMH as Dexstar the Red Lantern Kitty terrorizes Lobo and Sonic Hurricane. Don't worry for no animals were harmed during this episode. XD. Anyway, DC Superhero Girls belongs to DC, WB and Lauren Faust. Let's get it.

Chapter 7: A Lantern with Fur

In Jessica Cruz's house, the Green Lantern had Hunter and Lobo babysit Dexter the crazy cat who is a Red Lantern. The kitty looked down on Lobo and Hunter as Jessica gave them instructions on how to take care of him. Hunter groaned and voiced his frustrations to Jessica.  
"Dang it, Jess! Why did you have us babysit this fleabag?! We had to stop him from taking over Earth! And he's a Red Lantern?!", Hunter said as Lobo agreed.  
"Yeah! Why can't Wonder Bra do it?", Lobo said but Jessica groaned.  
"For the last time, Diana's allergic to cats! And the rest of the girls are busy at the moment. You two are fit for the job. Just follow my cat care instructions and you'll be fine.", Jessica said as Hunter facepalmed. Dexter had that snicker on his face as the air rider glared at the Red Lantern cat.  
"what the hell are you snickering at?! Try anything funny and you'll make a very handsome throw rug! Do you understand that?! YOOWWW!", Hunter threatened but was hit upside the head with a book construct by Jessica. The Lantern got dangerously close to Lobo and Hunter as Dexter watched.

"That reminds me! If one of you hurt my precious Dexter, I'll make sure you two get what's coming to you! Do we understand each other?", Jessica said with the intense glare that screams "Hurt my kitty and DIE!" as Lobo and Hunter grinned nodding. Jessica's glare turned into a smile and hugged both boys.  
"Good. I appreciate you two helping me out. Now, Dexy. Behave for your two sitters for the day. If you do, I'll give you a nice salmon as a reward.", Jessica said as Dexter shrugged though he doesn't like Green Lanterns, he at least tolerates Jessica serving him. The Lantern heads for the door and left the two boys alone with the conniving kitty. Lobo looked at Hunter with an exasperated look.  
"This is going to be a real drag with this fleabag.", Lobo said as Hunter nodded. However, the cat didn't take that Insult very well and floated at Lobo getting up in his grill.

"Who are you calling a fleabag, imbecille? Watch your tongue before I do more than catch it!", Dexter or rather Dexstar growled as Lobo scoffs.  
"What's a little kitty like you gonna do about it?! The Main Bro's not going to let a stupid cat make a fool outta me!", Lobo boasted but Dexter hissed and the red Power Ring tied Lobo up and slams him out the window breaking it. Hunter gasped in horror looking at the Lobo shaped hole.  
"Dexter, what the hell?! You put Lobo through a window! Jessica's going to kill us! Now how are we going to explain how a Lobo shaped hole got there?!", the air rider said glaring at the cat. Dexter snorted staring at the hole with Lobo growling ready to beat up the cat.

"That big insignificant fool should've kept his mouth shut. Anyway, you feed me this instant! I'm in need of nourishment!", Dexter said commanding the air rider. Hunter scoffed at the cat as he carried Dexter to the kitchen as Lobo struggles to get through the window.  
"How the hell does Jessica put up with you?! Besides, I'm looking for the cat food you're supposed to be eating.", Hunter said as he searched for the cat food. Lobo however ran into the kitchen pointing his blaster at the cat ready to send him flying. Hunter got startled and fell on his butt as Dexter glared at Lobo but smirked.

"I found you, fleabag! Wanna piece of this?! Hey! Why is the trigger at the top?! It should be down here! No matter, say bye-bye!", Lobo yelled as he gets ready to charge the bazooka looking device. However, Dexter jumped out the way and the blast left a explosion on the floor.

"Foolish cretin, you missed yet again. As for you blue one, feed me at once or perish!", Dexter said as Hunter glared daggers at Lobo.

"Lobo! You put a hole through the damn floor with the Super Scope! As a matter of fact, that weapon's mine! Give it back!", Hunter yelled as Dexter smiled evilly.  
"I'd worry more than just that contraption of yours, blue cretin!", Dexter said as Lobo growled at the cat ready to fire one more time.  
"That's it, geek! You asked for It! Open wide!", Lobo threatened ready to charge the Super Scope once more but Hunter snatched the gun away.  
"Oh no you don't! We're not finishing destroying the house! Dexter's right for Jessica's going to have our necks when she gets back! No shooting in the house! Understand?", Hunter said as Lobo grumbled. The air rider found the cat food and fed it to Dexter before the boys looked at the hole at the window.  
"We need to figure out how to fix that hole.", Hunter facepalmed.

======Moments Later======

The boys called Zatanna over to use her magic on the holes Lobo and Dexter made. The magician gasped at first as she glared at the boys.

"How did you guys put a hole through the window and the floor?! Jessica's going to kill you both for this!", Zatanna glared while crossing her arms.  
"That fleabag put me through that hole and I had to blast him with Hunter's nifty gun as payback!", Lobo said accusingly as Dexter played innocent mewing. Zatanna narrowed her eyes at the boys for blaming the cat.  
"How can you accuse such a gentle creature for this destruction?! I oughta tell Jessica what you two did! And Hunter, that Super Scope of yours shouldn't have been here to begin with!" Maybe I shouldn't help you guys for trashing Jess's house!", Zatanna said as Hunter freaked out.  
"What?! Z, what the hell?! My parents will ground me for life! Please help restore the house! I beg of you!", the air rider said as Zatanna sighed. Lobo snickered but Hunter yelled at his friend to stop.  
"Shut it, Lobo! You do realize your folks will ground you also!", Hunter said as Lobo scoffs.

"C'mon, geek! Watching you beg your girlfriend is music to my ears, bro! So sad!", Lobo laughed unaware that Dexter snuck in the living room to watch TV.  
"Shut your mouth, bonehead!", Hunter snapped but Zatanna stopped them from further argument by shocking them with her wand.  
"Now that you two are quiet, I decided to help you. Stand back so this would work. EROTSER!", Zatanna said as the spell fixed up the holes reverting the house to normal. Lobo and Hunter sighed with relief as the once made holes from Lobo, Dexter and the Super Scope disappeared.  
"Thanks, Z. We thought we were going to be grounded for life. I owe ya one.", Hunter grinned.  
"It's okay but seriously, please do not try and wreck the house again. I sure wouldn't bail you out again. If you excuse me, I need to go back to my dad in prepping for a magic show. See ya. NRUTER!", Zatanna said as she disappeared back to who knows where. The boys sighed with satisfaction as they figure out what to do next.

"Whew. Glad that's over. But Lobo, do not try and act reckless again! In fact, I'm keeping my Super Scope in my storage ring. We don't need another hole in the floor.", Hunter said storing the big gun in his ring. Lobo smirks at his friend elbowing his ribs.  
"Heh. You're no fun. That Super Scope is cool except for the fact the trigger is at the top. How can you use that type of crap?", Lobo said as Hunter rolled his eyes.  
"Hey! Nintendo made one of the best game guns. That one is the Smash Bros. version and for the record, I get annoyed about the trigger issue. Hey, where's Dexter?", Hunter said as he noticed Dexter wasn't there. However, Lobo heard the television running hinting that the bossy cat is using it.  
"Here's your answer. Let's go in the living room and pay the furball a visit.", Lobo said as the boys followed the sound of the television.

====Living Room===

Dexter with the remote near his paws sat on the couch watching random shows. The boys went in the living room spotting the cat watching MNN (Metropolis News Network). Dexter smirks at the two boys as he lays his paw on the remote.  
"well if it isn't my two loyal servants.", Dexter taunted as Lobo growled pointing the finger at the cat.  
"Look, bub! We're not your servants! And why are we watching MNN?! News is boring!", Lobo yelled.  
"And why are you messing with the TV?! Get down and fork over the remote before we make you!", Hunter said but Dexter hissed and showed his claws.  
"Come anywhere near this remote and you'll be my scratching posts!", Dexter warned with his eyes glowing dangerously red. Hunter's eyes glowed green ready to fight the cat as did Lobo.  
"Time to turn you into a throw rug, fleabag! Let's get him!", Lobo yelled as the boys jumped onto the cat but missed him as the feline jumped on them clawing them. The cartoon dustcloud appeared as the fight went on with all three screaming.

==A lot of bites and scratches later======

Lobo and Hunter laid out on the floor with band-aids and bruises growled in anger as the smirking Dexter took over the television. The boys were proverbially licking their wounds as they were getting tired of the cat's shenanigans.  
"Stupid cat, you're making us look bad! YEOW!", Hunter yelled as Dexter threw yellow pages from his Power Ring.  
"I heard that, cretin!", Dexter yelled from the couch as Hunter seethed. Lobo pulled out his R/C airplane and Super Soakers. Hunter rolled his eyes at the Zarnian wondering why the toys are out.  
"Lobo, why are we pulling out toys at a time like this? Hey, why is there rope and duct tape?", Hunter said as Lobo cackled like a madman. Picking up what Lobo is using the items on, Hunter laughed evilly looking at the cat. The boys were about to do something dastardly as payback for what Dexter did to them. They went to the sink and loaded up the Super Soakers.

===After Loading the Super Soakers====

The boys with the Super Soakers spotted their target sleeping. They held their thumbs on watergun's triggers and crept onto the cat. Hunter and Lobo grinned mischievously as they looked at the sleeping Dexter.  
"Look at that stupid fleabag. He thinks we're his servants. Hell no!", Lobo said with a glare at the cat.  
"Not to worry, dude. Pump your Soaker, take aim and fire!", Hunter whispered as both the boys crept closer to Dexter while pumping their waterguns. Once they were near range, they smiled evilly like the Joker with the fingers on the trigger.  
"All right, Lobo. Let her rip!", Hunter said as both boys fired at the cat drenching him in water. Dexter woke up startled as his fur was all soaking wet.  
"What the? Why am I all wet? GRRR! You two cretins are the ones behind this!", Dexter said baring his fangs and claws. The boys laughed themselves silly pointing their water guns at the wet cat.  
"That's right, pal! You're getting what's coming to you! How do you like them apples?!", Hunter taunted as Dexter jumped in the air ready to claw Hunter and Lobo's face off. However, the two water guns whacked Dexter onto the floor with the water blasters pointed straight at him.

"Do that again and you're sent flyin', geek!", Lobo said with a smirk as Dexter hissed.

"How dare you disrespect the great Dexstar?! You two will pay for this with your lives!", Dexter growled as Hunter laughed.  
"Am I suppose to take you seriously? Don't make me laugh, furball! We're the top dogs around here! Not you!", Hunter laughed but was soon punched to the floor by Dexter's Power Ring. Lobo narrowed his eyes as Hunter got up furious holding a tornado.  
"You two dare challenge Dexstar? Fine then! Die, monsters! You don't belong in this world!", Dexter said menacingly as Hunter narrowed his eyes.  
"What is a cat?! A miserable pile of fur and secrets! But enough talk! Have at you!", Hunter said as he blew Dexter into the air with a storm blast. The cat flew at Lobo and attacked him with his claws. The Super Soaker flew out of the Zarnian teen's hands disarming him as Dexter and himself fought on the floor. Hunter aimed his water blaster at the cat but the fight with Lobo made it difficult for Hunter to shoot the cat.

"C'mon, bro! Just shoot him! Help me, you Prick!", Lobo yelled as the cat screeched still attacking the brute.  
"I'm trying to get a good aim here! Hang on! Let's see, right about, THERE! Eat this!", Hunter said shooting water into the side of Dexter's face making the cat stop what he was doing. Dexter growled with his claws out ready to pounce on the air rider. But before he could, Lobo grabbed the kitty as the cat struggled.  
"Unhand me at once, you cretin! What are you doing?!", Dexter ddemanded as he struggled. Hunter snatched the Power Ring off the cat's tail and smirked.  
"Not so tough, eh? Well we got some news for you, pal! Lobo, keep that fleabag in his place. I'll get the rope and duct tape.", Hunter said as he got the two Items and the RC plane. The boys cackled as lobo laid Dexter onto the plane while Hunter taped and tied him up until the Red Lantern was secured tightly onto the plane.  
"Let's go outside and take Dexter out for a ride. HAHAHAHA!", Hunter cackled as Dexter tried to break free but couldn't.  
"You fools will pay for this! When I get out of these things, I'll make sure of it! Hey! My Power Ring!", Dexter said in anger as Lobo held the said item in his hand while holding the RC plane's remote in the other.  
"Ah shaddup! C'mon, Hunter! Let's go outside and teach this fleabag a lesson.", Lobo chuckled as the two boys went outside.

=====Outside in the yard======

"MRRRROOWWW! Help me!", Dexter screeched as the plane flew at fast speeds in the air by the two devils cackled. They did twists and turns inn the air as Dexter yelled for them to stop.  
"Stop this buffoonery right now, you fools! I'm getting airsick!", Dexter demanded as Lobo and hunter smirked.

"What's that? You gotta to speak up louder than that!", the two devils taunted as they intentionally got near a tree and dodged it to scare the Red Lantern.  
"Do a barrel roll!", Hunter said with an impersonation of Peppy Hare as Lobo did the trick. The boys continue to have their fun unaware that Jessica was trying to call them specifically on Hunter's cell phone.

=====In The Van with Jessica=====

Jessica finished with her errands decided to take the girls who were also done with theirs to her house. The Lantern grew worried about the boys unaware that she is about to witness the devils.

"I'm worried about my Dexy. I hope they treat him nice.", Jessica said as Bumblebee smiled.  
"Don't worry, Jess. I'm sure Lobo and hunter are doing a good job taking care of him.", Karen said as Zatanna nodded but didn't tell the girls she went to Jessica's to fix the holes earlier.  
"That idiot Lobo better not wreck the house to the ground. Knowing him, he'll do so!", Kara said as Babs assured the group.

"Kara, don't be that way. Hunter's with him so he wouldn't mess things up. Remember?", Babs said as Kara sheepishly grinned. Diana looked out the window and spotted an airplane or rather the RC plane flying in Jessica's yard.  
"Hunter and Lobo are flying their RC plane outside. Shouldn't they be inside watching Dexter?", Diana said glaring at the two boys as Jessica frowned.  
"Those two! I oughta give them a piece of my mind!", the Lantern growled but Kara's eyes bugged out as she warned the girls.  
"Girls! I'm not making this up but Dexter's taking a ride on the RC plane all tied up! Look!", Kara said using her super vision as the others minus Jessica peeked and right the Kryptonian was for the two devils cackled flying Dexter. Jessica's eyes turned to anime slits as she drove to the driveway.  
"That's heartless!", Bumblebee yelled.

"What bullies!", Zatanna said.

"What fiends!", Diana yelled in anger as the van pulled into the driveway.  
====Back with Lobo and Hunter====  
The two devils were still torturing the Red Lantern as the plane's battery was about to die. In fact, the receiver spoke to Lobo as Hunter heard it.  
"Uh-oh. The battery's about to die. Time to land this baddie but first time to do a corkscrew drop!", Hunter said as Lobo grinned.  
"You got it, bro! Get a load of this!", Lobo said as he did a corkscrew towards the ground as Dexter screeched for help. The plane was near the ground in a corkscrew motion until Lobo in good fashion ppulled the plane back into the air until the battery decides to die prompting the vehicle to fall. Dexter yowls until Hunter catches the plane just in time.  
"Gotcha. That was fun.", Hunter cheered but a female voice interrupted the fun and it was not good for Hunter nor Lobo. The boys grew pale as the six angry girls stepped out of the van glaring at the devils. Jessica marched over to Hunter and snatched the plane out of his hand.  
"Hey, watch it! That's a remote control Arwing! Be careful with that!", Hunter said as Jessica untied Dexter from the plane freeing him.  
"Thank you, Green Lantern! I was tortured by those two hooligans over there!", Dexter mewed as Jessica glared.

"I see you two devils thought it was fun to have Dexter involved in your way of having fun." You two have no shame at all,.", Jessica hissed as Lobo grinned.  
"Yep. We sure did. Dexter sure did have some fun. Right, Pal?", Lobo said as Dexter yowled in fear.

"That fleabag isn't a Red Lantern, he's a Yellow Lantern!", Hunter teased as Dexter hissed.  
"I see what ya mean, bro. He's a scaredy cat.", he laughed along with Hunter until Karen stung both with her stingers. Jessica gave the boys a piece of her mind after thanking Karen for shutting them up.  
"You guys are so mean to poor Dexy! Time ro teach you boys a lesson! Get them, girls!", the Lantern said as the girls crowded Lobo and Hunter to beat them up. Jessica snatched Dexter's Power Ring from Lobo and gave it to the cat before the beatdown commenced.

"But Dexter started it! We got scratched and bitten for no reason! This is crazy!", unter yelled as the girls began to pummel the boys.

=====Inside The House=====

The boys were tied up by the girls as they crossed their arms. Jessica fed Dexter the salmon as the cat smirked at Lobo and Hunter grumbling. Diana and the others turned on the TV to watch some shows albeit a romantic movie.

"Let us outta here! When we get outta these ropes, that fleabag is a shag rug!", Lobo yelled as Hunter pointed at Diana.  
"Let me out of these ropes! They're chafing my -dolphin chirps-!", Hunter protested but Diana puts her hands on her hips.  
"You two deserve it for what you did to an innocent animal. You're getting out when we say so.", Diana said with a glare as Jessica smirked at the tied up boys.

"Can this get any worse?", Hunter said as Babs smiled evilly.  
"Yes, it can. Play the movie for the prisoners, Z!", the ginger said as Zatanna played a mushy romantic film. The last thing before the episode ended was the tied up boys began screaming as the camera zoomed in on a grinning Dexter munching on his tasty treat.

Well, folks. That's the chappy. Please note that I appreciate—

Giganta: Giganta SMAAASH!  
What the hell?! Doris, look what you did to my door! Furthermore, how the hell did you get here?!  
Giganta: t doesn't matter, dweeb! I wasn't in this chapter! Time to give you the wedgie you deserve!  
Absolutely not! Besides, you're in the next chapter anyway! And by the way, you scared my readers to death! What do you have to say for yourself?!  
Giganta: KeH! Like I care.

Well you will because I'm not sleeping with a hole in the wall!  
(Author and GIganta argues as Diana appeared in front of the scared readers.

Wonder Woman: I'm sorry, faithful readers. Before I help LilMancub kick Giganta out, I like to say that we appreciate the favorites, follows and reviews. It really means a lot. May the gods be with you and see you all in the next one.


	8. The Dweeb, Giant and The Cat

Hey, guys. Time for another chappy where our main protagonist hangs out with one of the members of the Sweet Revenge Squad in regular attire. I'm having trouble with pairing Hunter with One of the Superhero Girls or the Sweet Revenge Squad. I have an idea. I'll let you guys in the PMs and reviews voice your opinion whether or not he can have a harem except for Jessica for HalxJessica will be a thing and OlliexZ may happen as well. So feel free to voice your opinions but remember,, Zatanna and Jessica Cruz are off limits. Anyway, DCSG doesn't belong to me. Let's get it.

Chapter 8: Crashing With The Giant and The Cat

Hunter was air riding in the neighborhood minding his own business. He sighed hearing that Lobo got grounded by his mother after trashing the principal's office. The air rider sighed to himself rubbing his temples.  
"That blockhead got himself grounded for trashing the principal's office. What the hell was he thinking? Now what am I going to do? The girls are busy and the Invincibros are busy also. Ugh.", the air rider said to himself as he zipped through the blocks. He was deep in thought until he crashed into a tree.

"AAAAUGGG!"

WHAM!

The crash caught the attention of Mr. and Mrs. Zell as they returned from a science workshop. The couple gasped spotting Hunter dazed with anime swirls and his board beside him in front of the tree. The Zells looked at each other and at the teen dazed still.  
"Oh my goodness! I hope he's okay.", Mrs. Zell said as her husband nodded.  
"I say we help the young boy up and take him inside to recover. I'm sure Doris doesn't mind us letting her have guests over today.", Mr. Zell said as his wife smiled agreeing with him.  
"Oh yes. Let's bring the child inside. We'll help him up and take him to the house, dear.", she said as the scientists went to the air rider.

Hunter groaned rubbing his head after that nasty crash from the tree. His vision got blurry for a moment as he tried to gather his bearings. His head was hurting making him groan and grit his teeth.  
"Damn it! Well that hurts like hell. I should've watched where I was going. I hope I didn't total my air board. My eyes are blurry that I couldn't make of my board.", Hunter said as Mrs. Zell went up to the air rider to check on him.

"Are you all right? You took a nasty fall after that crash.", Mrs. Zell said as Hunter regained his sight seeing the dark skinned scientist.  
"Yes, ma'am. I'm okay. That crash made my head hurt like crazy. Wait a minute. Are you Francine Zell, one of the respected scientists in Metropolis?", Hunter asked as the woman nodded.  
"Correct you are. Might I ask your name?", she asked as her husband checked out the air board.  
"I'm Hunter Lawton. I attend Metropolis High. I live in this neighborhood for a couple months now. I was from North Star City but my folks decided to move here.", he explained as the woman nodded.  
"Nice to meet you, Hunter. I have a daughter who attends the school you're in. And my husband is Martin Zell who is also a respected scientist.", she smiled as Hunter spotted Martin looking at the airboard in amazement.  
"Amazing. G-Diffusers are very efficient on this airboard. I assume this is yours, young lad?", the man said as Hunter nodded.  
"Yes, sir. My airboard has powerful G-Diffusers to power it. In fact, I have a special computer ring that helps tune my board.", thee air rider said showing the scientists the ring with a screen similar to a smart watch but bigger on his wrist that showed the tuning options. They were amazed at the device.  
"Impressive. I heard of airboards used frequently in North Star City but not in Metropolis. However, this one's special for the teens using these hover on the ground. It seems this one according to your device's screen says it's designed for the air.", Martin said as Hunter nodded.  
"Yeah.. It's kind of rare to have one for the air. If only it was for sea also.", Hunter chuckled as Mrs. Zell chimes in.  
"Why don't we head inside so you can rest for a while. I'm sure my daughter would be happy to meet you.", she said warmly as Hunter smiled.  
"Thank you. I need to take a break from riding for a while.", Hunter said with a chuckle as Mrs. Zell guides him to the house as Martin carried the airboard inside.

Inside the house, Hunter was seated in the living room where he spotted the scientists ' different experiments and pictures of their accomplishments. He silently marveled at them while smiling. Francine smiled while Martin chuckled at the air rider's curiosity at the chemistry experiments on display.

"I take it that you like our work, Hunter. It's impressive if we say so ourselves.", Mr. Zell said as Hunter nodded.  
"Why don't I get my daughter down here to meet you. Doris, we have a guest in the living room. Come down to see him.", Mrs. Zell called as a familiar voice made Hunter stunned but tried to hold it in as to respect the Zells.

"I'm coming, you nerd! I'm about to head out the door!", the voice yelled as Mrs. Zell smiled.

"She's coming, dear. She'll be down in a second.", the woman said as Hunter nodded but deep down he knew who was coming down. Stomps can be heard as Doris grumbled to herself but her eyes bugged out seeing Hunter on the couch with an ice pack on his head. The giant shook her head to snap herself out of it and narrowed her eyes.  
"Well if it isn't Air Dweeb! Mom! Dad! What is this twerp doing here?", Doris said as her mom smiled.  
"Now-now, Doris. Be nice. Hunter just suffered a crash on his air board. He's just resting here until he feels better.", Francine said as Doris groaned but glared at the air rider who in turn shook his head. Martin came up to Hunter with his air board for a moment.  
"Say, Hunter. May I use your airboard for a moment? I have an idea to make your board more efficient and helpful for you. I'm kind of familiar with airboards for we assisted with designing and upgrading. It may take a while but hopefully you don't mind the wait.", Martin said as Hunter nodded.  
"Sure thing. But you might want my tuner ring though to help you out.", Hunter said as he hands over the ring off his wrist. Both the Zells nodded.

"Splendid. While I help my husband fix up your airboard, Doris here can keep you company.", Mrs. Zell said as Hunter had a puppy dog look that screams "Diana, get over here now!" as Doris smiled evilly at the air rider.  
"That's good. Doris, be nice to him.", Mrs. Zell said as Doris scoffs. Once the scientists left out of sight to the lab, the ginger grabs Hunter by the collar. The air rider yelps as he groaned due to the pain in his head and body.  
"Yowch! Doris, go easy! Can't you see that I'm hurting from the crash?", Hunter groaned as his chest met with Doris's breasts. The giant glared at the air rider getting up in his grill.  
"Let's get things straight, dweeb! You don't cross me and we won't have any problems. Got it?", Doris said as Hunter nodded.  
"Yeah. I got it. Can you let me go now? My body doesn't need to be in more pain than it already is.", he said as Doris lets him go. Luckily, his head didn't hit the couch as his icepack still wrapped on his head thanks to Francine earlier. Doris grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to the science channel.  
"UGH! That's lame! Lamer than lame! Next!", she said as she turned from the channel to a racing event much to Hunter's interest.  
"Hell yeah! The Metropolis 500 is on!", the air rider said excitedly as he tries to watch the race. However, Doris snorted before changing the channel much to Hunter's dismay. The channel landed on the World's Strongest event as Doris smirked. Hunter swipes the remote and changed back to the race prompting Doris to growl.  
"Hey, you twerp! The strongmen competition is on! Give that remote back!", Doris said as she changed back to the show. However, Hunter changed back to the race.

"Well the Metropolis 500 is on! I'm going to watch it!", he said but Doris growled changing it back to the strongmen show. The two changed back and forth until they growled like wolves as sparks flew as blue eyes met Hunter's green ones.

"Twerp!"  
"Buttweasel!"

"Nerd!"  
Red Head!"

"Butt Sniffer!", the two said calling each other names as they changed the channel with each respective insult. Before one of them said a word, a doorbell rang as they stopped bickering. Doris growled and grabs Hunter before answering the door. The giant opened it revealing to be Selina as the thief raised an eyebrow at Hunter's presence but smirked looking at the sight with Doris wrapping her arm around Hunter while glaring at him.  
"Doris? What's your boyfriend doing over here? Are you two making out? Wait a second. Why does he have an icepack on his head?", Selina said purring as Hunter's eyes bugged out.  
"Damn it, Lobo! You picked a fine time to be grounded!", Hunter mumbled to himself.

"Selina, he's not my boyfriend!", the giant said blushing in embarrassment and denial.

"Your face says it all. You deep down like him.", Selina said as she waltzes inside to the living room with the door closed.  
"Just can it, Selina. Anyway, he's here with that icepack on his head because he sucks at airboarding.", Doris said teasing Hunter. He protested as Selina snickered at him.  
"Hey! I accidentally crashed into a tree! And I do not suck at airboarding! I'm a natural!", he said pointing to himself as Selina giggled at his antics while Doris groaned.  
"My nerdy parents got back from a nerdy workshop and now they're working on this dweeb's board right now. Probably to set it where he couldn't hurt himself.", Doris said as Hunter grumbled.

"Soshim-Roshim-Ricka-Fracka, Rick Rassily!", he grumbled as Doris scoffed at him with Selina confused.  
"I'll pretend I didn't just hear that. Come on, Sel. Let's head into the living room before I clobber him.", Doris said as Selina smirks following her friend.

"Sure. I'm sure Hunter doesn't mind two girls around him. Meow.", she said purring at the air rider as he blushed.

The three were in the living room as the Metropolis 500 was still on. Selina looks at Doris with a smirk thinking that racing was her favorite.  
"And to think you weren't interested in racing.", she quipped but Doris growled.  
"It's that dweeb over here who likes it! Give me the remote!", Doris said demanding the device from Hunter but the air rider moved it away.  
"No! It's mine!", he said but Doris tried to pounce but misses falling onto the floor. Hunter snickered like Muttley as Selina cracked a giggle. Unaware to Hunter, Doris pounced on him as both were wrestling for the remote.  
"Give it here, dweeb! You're deadmeat!", Doris yelled as Hunter grunted with Doris's breasts pressed against his face. Selina noticing this tried to warn her of the position she was in.  
"Doris?"

"Not now, Selina! I'm trying to get the remote back!", Doris said cutting her friend off but Hunter blushed muffling under the mounds of flesh.

"Your "pillows" are pressing against his face. Look down.", Selina said as Doris groaned but she gasped seeing the air rider against her boobs jumps away in alarm. Hunter gets up goofily grinning as Selina facepalmed at Doris.  
"Now look what you've done. You broke him.", Selina said as the ginger snorted.

"Oh shut it, Sel! And you, wipe that look off your mug!", Doris barked at Hunter but to no avail.  
"If I were to die right now, make it like this. Hahahaha!", he said goofily but Doris bonks him to snap him out of it. The air rider yelps and rubs his head as his icepack fell on the floor during the scuffle.

"Owww! Crimanittly!", he said rubbing his head as Doris shoved the icepack back into his hands.  
"Quit your groaning, dweeb! And take this icepack to put back on!", Doris said as Hunter tried to put it on but his arms were aching a little from the crash. Selina elbowed Doris to help him out much to the giant's chagrin.  
"Give me that, twerp! I'll put it on!", the ginger said as she places the icepack on his head and ties it back on. Unaware to the trio, the channel changed to a familiar show during the scuffle. The giant and the air rider gasped while Selina groaned at the show they're looking at.  
"Oh my gosh! Jerks is on!", they both chorused as Selina hissed at the show.  
"There's something you two have in common. That sham of a show of stupid stunts.", Selina said deadpanning as Doris and Hunter forgot about their scuffle and watched the show where they laughed at the guys getting chased by angry bulls followed by them getting rammed into the cowpies. Selina felt disgusted at the stunt as she voiced her opinion.

"Yuck! That's not even mud! I hope they take a nice bath after that.", she said as Hunter smirked.

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad. I tipped cows weeks ago. Good times.", he said with a smile but Selina shook her head while Doris grew amused.  
"Yeah. According to the DVDs you boys passed out, you tipped a bull and got chased by it and a flock of sheep. It'll serve you right if you got tossed into the "mud" for what you did.", Selina said crossing her arms as Doris nodded.  
"Yeah. It'll be a shame for the bull to get you before I do. That's my job!", Doris smiled evilly as Hunter rolled his eyes at the ginger.  
"Come off it, Red. You'll never clobber me. And Selina, cow tipping was the best thing that ever happened to me. Next to putting laxatives in the soup at the teacher's lounge.", Hunter chuckled as Selina facepalmed.

"That was you that did that? I expect Hal or Barry but not you. Geez, those boys are putting a bad influence on you.", she said as Doris snickered.

"Oh please. They didn't know it was me. Besides, teens like us need to have fun once in a while.", he chuckled as the next stunt showed the guys wearing zebra costumes with lions roughhousing them. Doris and Hunter laughed at the scene as Selina groaned.  
"You guys are such fools at times.", she said as the pair laughed themselves silly. Soon, a text from Hunter's phone buzzed being that of Diana. The text lets him know that the Amazon on behalf of the Superhero Girls that they apologize for being tied up in busy errands. The air rider texted back with a smile not mad about the whole thing understanding they do what they need to do. Doris noticing this glared as Selina giggled.  
"Who are you texting, nerd?! It better not be one of those dorks! Especially Diana or that Beecher!", she said glaring as Hunter was unfazed.  
"Look here, woman! They're just checking up on me. Why be territorial about it?", he said as Doris comically had a wolf snarl sound effect while glaring. Selina chuckled to herself as she watched the two bicker.

"I swear you two bicker like a couple.", she said as the bickering teens stopped and yelled at the smirking girl.  
"No we don't!", they chorused pointing fingers at each other as their face blushed.

"You're faces don't lie. Face it, Doris. You like him and you couldn't stop growling every time he's with the girls.", Selina said as Doris huffed.  
"I wouldn't date this dweeb if we were the last ones on Earth!", Doris said as Hunter gagged at the concept.  
"You tell yourselves that.", Selina smirked as the three sat and watched the Jerks episode. However, a stomach rumbled being Hunter's. The girls looked at the air rider after hearing his stomach. Hunter had a sheepish grin on his face.

"That's my stomach. All this banter is making me hungry. I wonder if Babs can deliver some burritos over here. That is if your parents doesn't mind.", Hunter said turning to Doris as the ginger huffed.  
"My parents doesn't even notice. You call the joint for some burrito buckets!", the giant said as Hunter sighed.

"You do it. You have a phone you know.", he nonchalantly said but Doris shoves the phone in his hands.

"Just do it, barfbag!", Doris said as he grumbled while calling the number.

Moments later, the doorbell rang as Doris drags Hunter to the door. The air rider groaned as the giant kept dragging him to the door.  
"You couldn't be any gentle?", he protested as Doris huffed.  
"Shut it, twerp and get our food!", she grumbled as the air rider grumbled back. He opened the door revealing to be Babs as the delivery girl. She gasped seeing Doris and Selina beside Hunter.  
"Hunter? Why are you at Doris's house? And what's with the icepack on your head?", the ginger said eyeing Doris and Selina.  
"Before you accuse us, nerd! Your friend here crashed into a tree in my parents' yard! My parents are upgrading his airboard while I keep him company.", Doris said snorting at the tech wiz.  
"That explains it. Hunter, you should be more careful on that thing. You'll get amnesia that way.", Babs said with a pout as Hunter chuckled handing her the cash.  
"Don't worry, Babs. I'll be careful. Just thought about how stupid Lobo was to be grounded for 2 weeks after trashing the principal's office.", the air rider said as Babs understood why he crashed as she hands him the food.

"I see what you mean, Hunter. That idiot almost got suspended again but was serving detention for 2 weeks.", the ginger wiz said as Hunter nodded.

"Hopefully after this weekend, Lobo will be off his grounding so we can pull pranks with Hal and his crew.", Hunter said with a smile as Babs shook her head.  
"Please tell me you're not getting into trouble with Lobo. Diana would freak if you do.", Babs said as Hunter snickered with Doris and Selina elbowing him to hurry up. Babs smirking at Hunter's predicament with the two girls amused her and thanked Hunter for the money.  
"I'll see you later, Hunter. I gotta finish my shift at Burrito Bucket. Hopefully we and the others can do something that doesn't involve you crashing into trees.", Babs teased as Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Har-har-har. Very funny, Babs. Anyway, smell you later.", he smiled as Babs nodded waving goodbye returning to her shift. Once the ginger left in a ccar, Doris impatiently drags Hunter inside with Selina closing the door.

Back in the living room, the three teens were eating their burritos in the bucket while watching Beavis and Butthead after Jerks went off. The air rider snickered when the scene showed Beavis and Butthead sitting on a copy machine copying pictures of their butts. Selina crossed her arms as Hunter snickered while Doris rolled her eyes.  
"Don't you and Lobo get any ideas doing that at school.", Selina said glaring at Hunter as Doris nodded.  
"Yeah. I'd gag seeing your hairy butt on the walls in the school.", Doris said munching on her burrito as Selina and Hunter raised their eyebrows.

"How do you know that my butt is hairy? Don't tell me you were peeking!", Hunter said smirking with Doris facepalming.  
"No way I did that, you nerd! Besides, us girls don't have hair on our butts!", Doris said as Selina nodded. The teens ate their burritos or rather Doris and Hunter scarfing while Selina ate properly. She scoffs at the two chowhounds watching them burp loud.

"Ugh! You two are disgusting!"  
PBBT!

As Selina says this, a flatulent noise came out of her as Doris and Hunter smirked. Selina waved her hands in defense as the air rider laughed.  
"Says you, Selina! Welcome to the club!", he laughed while Doris snickered. Selina had to think fast but she had an idea to stop those two from laughing.  
"I dare you two to make out for a few minutes.", Selina said as the laughing stopped with Hunter and Doris paled.  
"RUH_ROH!"

"You must be joking, Sel! I'm not putting my mouth on this twerp!"

"Me neither!"

"I mean you, nerd!"

"Whatever!", the two teens bickered but Selina smirks.  
"Do it or I'll tell the school that you, Hunter put laxatives in the teacher's lunches and you Doris for pulling the fire alarm to bail on the science test.", Selina said as Doris growled while Hunter gagged.  
"I'm going to hurl my lunch out!", Hunter said but Doris threatened him with her fist.  
"Don't you even dare! I'm not cleaning up any of your barf! Let's just get this over with! Come here!", Doris said pulling Hunter towards her face as she went in kissing him. The makeout session made Selina squeal on the inside as the kissing went on with them falling onto the floor. Noises were made as Selina counted 7 minutes on her watch as she saw Hunter's icepack on the floor.

"Uhhh. You can stop now. I got enough footage on camera. Guys. HEEEY!"

"AAUGG!", Doris and Hunter got startled by Selina's yell as they breathed for air. Selina smirked as Doris and Hunter glared at her.

"Don't make us do that again!", they chorused as Selina stopped her laughter. The trio continued on watching TV for a good while until Doris's parents came into the living room with Hunter's airboard with the teens looking at the vehicle.

"Hunter, your airboard is successfully upgraded. It took a little Longer with the software update and adding some parts. But you'll be able to love it.", Mr. Zel said as Hunter jumped for joy as Doris facepalmed at the scene while Selina smirked.

"Sweet! I wonder what is on my board? I'm so stoked!", the air rider said as Mrs. Zell guided him over to the board with Doris and Selina watching.  
"Your board has collision detectors where if it senses an obstacle, it will beep and vibrate preventing any more crashes. I'm sure you'll be more careful after this.", the woman chuckled as Hunter sheepishly grinned while Doris and Selina snorted.  
"That's a relief. I can text and board at the same—"

"Don't even think about it!", Doris and Selina yelled as Hunter grinned.  
"Anyway, I upgraded your G-Diffusers to handle the sea as it can act little as a surfboard. Just access Sea Mode in your tuner ring and it will change into it.", Mrs. Zell said as Hunter cheered.  
"Can't wait to try that out at the Metropolis Beach! Surf's up!", the air rider said as Doris and Selina deadpanned at his enthusiasm. Doris's parents chuckled at his antics as they explained some more of the features on his board. Aftwewards, the time came to evening as Hunter's phone buzzed with a text from his parents letting him know to come home.  
"Thanks, guys. But my mom just texted me. She wants me home for dinner as my grandparents are staying at my house.", Hunter said as the Zells nodded.

"You're welcome, Hunter. You're welcome to visit us and my daughter anytime.", Mr. Zell said as Doris paled at the idea as Selina laughed on the inside while Hunter grinned.  
"Say. Doris and her friend can walk you back home.", Mr. Zell said as Mrs. Zell agreed.  
"Certainly. Doris, why don't you and your friend guide this lad back to his home. Sure beats him airboarding by himself at night.", Mrs. Zell said as Doris groaned at the idea. However, Selina drags her while Doris pulls Hunter out after the Zells gave back the board and tuner ring back to him.

Outside, the air rider stored the board in his capsule before the ladies took him home. The house was a couple blocks away as the air rider chuckled to himself thinking about two girls walking him home.  
"Sweet. Two chicks walking me home? I'm a stud!", he said as Doris and Selina glanced at him.  
"Don't push it, runt!", Doris said as Selina smirked. The three teens finally went to Hunter's house walking up to the door. Doris sighed and did the unexpected kissing Hunter on the lips as Hunter smirked. Selina squealed deep down as Doris blushed but shook it off and grabbed Hunter.

"Remember, twerp! This is our little secret! Tell this to anyone and you're dogmeat! Got it?!", Doris said as Hunter nodded. She smiled putting him down.

"Good. Well, see you later nerd!", Doris said as she and Selina left. Afterwards, Hunter used his spare house key to get in the house and greeted his folks offscreen.  
In the neighborhood, Selina and Doris were walking to the direction of their houses. Selina turned to Doris with a smirk as she rubbed her hands together.  
"I knew you like him, Doris. Maybe Hunter's right. He's a stud equal or more to Hal's level.", she said as Doris rolled her eyes.

"Can it, Sel! Our run-ins with that nerd and those girls will be the same as usual! And you better not let Harley or Pam know of this! I swear they'll ask me questions to death! And never to that walking fur rug!", Doris snarled at the part mentioning Cheetah as Selina chuckled.  
"Not even Leslie?", Selina teased as Doris facepalmed.

"Definitely not her! Not after that gossip stunt she pulled the last time!", she warned as Selina giggled. Doris groaned at her friend as she went into deep thought for a moment pulling out a heart shaped frame with Hunter's picture in his football attire and blushed similar to another bully girl from another series about a football headed kid. Selina caught her friend reminiscing as she teased.

"Are you reminiscing, Doris? I knew it!", she said teasing as Doris gasped putting away the frame and glared at her.  
"No I wasn't! You're just seeing things!", Doris said defensively as Selina smirks.

"Sure you say that.", she said slyly as Doris deadpanned and shrugged as the girls went home.

A/N: That's Chappy 8, folks! I made Giganta kind of like Helga from Hey Arnold having a secret crush on our main protagonist in this fic. I figured I put a breather chappy in this fic to give Giganta and Catwoman the spotlight. The scientists who are Giganta's parents debuted in the DCSG short "#ARTIFICIALINTELLIGENCE. I wanted to give them some love in the chappy. Expect me to show them more attention in later chapters. Anyway, tell me what you think in the reviews. I appreciate it. Anyway, LilMancub out and I'll see you all in the next one.


	9. Chapter 9: Strikers Charged Part 1

**Hey, guys. Time for another episode where the Sweet Revenge Squad challenges the Super Seven, Flash and Lobo to a soccer match for the fate of the citizens. Thank you to those that reviewed my story. Now something I haven't done before and that's answer some of your reviews.**

**AlphaGodzilla19 says: "Nice. What if Hunter ends up at Pam and Ivy's house?**

**A: I may do that later on down the road. Ivy os Pam. XD. Now for Conz16:**

**Conz16 says: "What a cute sunare Doris is."**

**A: She sure is. XD Cheetah will be the yandere with both gunning after the main protagonist during the series but I'm hinting at a DorisxHunter or DianaxHunter. Maybe both girls can share him. XD.**

**Now that the review responses oare done, I don't own anything in this fic. Let's get it.**

**Chapter 9: Strikers Charged Part 1**

**In the halls of Metropolis High, Doris went to her locker to pick up her stuff. On the wall of the inside of the locker showed a heart shaped frame with Hunter's picture on it. The redhead looked around to see if anyone's watching her. To her relief, the coast was clear and she pulled out the picture sighing all lovingly.**

"**Oh Hunter. Your eyes are like the forest, your charm and your wits. Make me mine and I'll make the other girls eat my fists.", she said smiling hugging the picture. However, Hunter walks to the ginger with a homework sheet packet. He tapped her on the back to try and get her attention.**

"**Doris, you left your homework sheet in math class.", Hunter said but Doris with a dreamy look sighed. The air rider groaned and tried again.  
"Doris, are you listening to me? You left your algebra 2 assignment. Can you take it, please?", he begged as Doris took the sheet and glomped him.  
"Why thank you, my love. I'm so—", Doris said dreamily but she snapped out of her trance seeing Hunter in her embrace and growled. She pushed Hunter off of her as she glared.  
"Oh what do you want, dweeb?! Can't you see I'm busy?", she growled as Hunter rolled his eyes.  
"Right. Anyway, you left your math assignment in class earlier. And what were you doing at the locker anyway?", he asked as Doris placed the frame into her bag quickly.  
"None of your business, you nerd! I just hate math that's all.", she said defensively as Hunter nodded.  
"Right. If you excuse me, I gotta meet the girls somewhere. And please keep up with your stuff the next time.", he said as he began to walk away. Once out of sight, Doris continued her reminiscing blushing. **

**At Sweet Justice, Barry was serving Hunter and Babs some sweets as the trio chatted at a table. The trio were waiting for their other friends to come over. Babs broke the silence asking Hunter something with Barry listening.  
"So what took you so long? I was waiting for a while outside the school?", the ginger said as Hunter explained.**

"**Apparently, Barbara Ann wouldn't leave me alone in the halls and I had to give Doris her assignment packet she purposefully left. Geez. I swear those two girls know how to work up a nerve. And that Lobo got detention this afternoon, again!", the air rider said facepalming as Barry laughed at the explanation.**

"**Wow. Barbie sure has the hots for ya, dude. And Doris may be also. You should be proud that you are a stud. And Lobo's a class act. He pulled the fire alarm this morning just to get out of a test. Save my butt there.", the speedster chuckled as Babs deadpanned at her best friend.**

"**Barry, how can you be laughing at Lobo pulling the fire alarm?! Thanks to him, we have to do double the work tomorrow! And Hunter, I'm sorry about Barbie not leaving you alone. Hopefully she and Doris don't give you a hard time.", Babs said as Hunter nodded.  
"I guess. As for Lobo, I'm going to shove my foot somewhere up his butt for serving detention. We were suppose to play the Mortal Kombat game after school at his house.", the air rider said as Babs and Barry grew stunned.**

"**Mortal Kombat 11?! That's cool!", Barry said in excitement as Babs facepalmed.**

"**That game's too gory! How can you guys like such a thing?", Babs said whining as Hunter smirked.**

"**Babsy, Mortal Kombat's awesome that way. Lobo got it for his Xbox One but I plan to get it for my Switch some time this week. Speaking of games, I applied for a job at the Metropolis Mall's Game Jockey and got hired a week later.", Hunter said as Barry and Babs grew excited.**

"**That's awesome, bro! You can hook me up with a discount towards that new game for Switch being Pokemon Sword. That way, Garth can trade some Pokemon with me.", the speedster said as Babs raised an eyebrow at Barry.**

"**You already have Shield. Why get Sword? And Hunter, congratulations on your new job! You joined the club with Barry and I with a job. When do you start?", Babs asked beaming as Hunter smiled.**

"**I start next week on a Monday. I have a feeling Barry, Garfield and Garth are going to frequent the store now that I'm hired.", he said with a smirk.**

"**Don't forget Lobo. He's itching to mooch for a discount.", Barry said but Hunter nodded.  
"Yeah but he's also hired at Game Jockey. We're start at the same time and hopefully he doesn't do anything stupid to get us fired.", Hunter said as Babs and Barry nodded in agreement. Soon, Diana and the rest of the Super Seven arrived with Diana hugging Hunter much to the latter blushing.**

**Hey, girls. Glad you all made it here! What took you so long?", Babs said as Karen glared at Kara.**

"**Kara and Leslie were fighting in the halls and had to serve detention for it.", the bee girl said as Kara waved her hands defensively.  
"That dummy shocked me for no reason! And she stole my chocolate bars!", Kara said as Z rolled her eyes.  
"Can't you go a day without getting into fights like it's Fight Club?!", the magician said as Hunter shook his head.  
"Z, rule number 1. Never talk about Fight Club.", he said as Barry laughed at the reference. Diana deadpanned but broke the comedy act.  
""School was something else today. That Lobo pulled the fire alarm in the middle of my history exam! I need to give him a lecture about his insolent behavior.", the Amazon said only for Hunter to put a hand on her arm.  
"Diana, I hate to break to you but Lobo's not going to behave until the cows come home.", he said with Diana confused.  
"What does the cows have to do with Lobo pulling the fire alarm?", the Amazon asked but Jessica had to help her out.  
"It's just an expression, Diana. That means Lobo's not changing into a goody goody anytime soon.", the Lantern said as the others nodded. The group were laughing and hanging out like normal until an alert buzzing for the Super Seven to step into action.  
"It's the Super Seven signal! Something's going on at the Metropolis Stadium!", Diana said watching the alarm beep. However, the screen on the wall showed the Sweet Revenge Squad in dark pink armor reminiscent of a certain soccer game starring a plumber and his pals. The armor had the flower with a skull in the center as an insignia on them. The leader Poison Ivy held the crowd hostage in their bleachers as she calls the heroes Out.  
=====At The Metropolis Stadium===**

"**All right, you super losers! We have our lovely fans in attendance to marvel at our awesome presence! This time, they'll do our bidding in taking over the city! There's nothing you can do about it!", Ivy said as she cackled with the pheromone laced hostages in the stands in a zombified bows down. Harley giggled as she added in her two cents.  
"If you want to free the hostage—OWWWW!", Harley whined as Livewire shocked her.  
"Ix-nay on the ostage-hay, dummy! What she meant to say is that if you want to free our fans, you need to face us in a soccer match!", Livewire said smirking as Giganta smiled evilly.  
"They can be yours, if you can defeat us which you'll never will!", Giganta laughed as Cheetah jumps in front of the giant much to Giganta's disgust.  
"Yeah but if you lose, then you losers will serve us as well! HISSS!", Cheetah hissed as Kid Cabra and Hammerhead held signs saying "Sonic Hurricane Sniffs Butts!" angering Hunter.  
"We'll be waiting right here at the stadium! Get your armor and be there! Time to have you idiots smell defeat!", Ivy said laughing as Lois Lane reported at a safe place about the chaotic event.**

**=====Back At Sweet Justice=====**

**The heroes were angered at the screen as Diana leading the charge grew determined as she yelled with passion.**

"**Sisters—"**

"**Hello? Two guys here?", Z said pointing to Hunter and Barry as Diana corrected herself.**

"**And brothers! It's time to save the citizens from evil with a game of soccer! May the gods bless us for battle! Z, conjure up some armor and let's go onward!", the Amazon said dramatically as the magician facepalmed.**

"**Sure thing but chill with the theatrics, Di. Here goes nothing! RAEPPA ROMRA!", Z said as all the armor appeared with Barry grew amazed as the Super Seven had on purple armor with the shield sporting the candy in the middle. Kara however had a facemask below her eyes similar to the football player's as Karen grew confused.  
"Uh, why does Kara have a facemask?", Karen asked as Hunter and Barry picked up on the hint right away on what the Kryptonian is playing as.  
"Kara's going to be the goalkeeper. In fact, this type of game isn't a regular game of soccer.", Hunter said as the girls grew confused.  
"What do you mean by not being regular? We couldn't follow.", Jessica said confused as did the girls until Barry showed them something.**

"**Perhaps I could show you what Hunter is talking about. Follow me.", Barry said as he and Hunter led the girls to another room being the hideout room.  
Once inside, Barry popped in the disc being Mario Strikers Charged into the Wii belonging to the Super 7 and after a while did the girls watch the two boys play a quick game with Barry as Yoshi and Hunter as Mario. After the game was finished with Hunter winning, the girls got the gist with Diana going nuts with enthusiasm.  
"So the concept of the game is mashed between soccer and fighting in battle? Count me in! This fuels my warrior spirit as an Amazon! My sisters in Themyscira needs to have this form of sport as a tradition!", Diana squealed letting out her warrior as the girls deadpanned at Barry and Hunter.  
"Way to go, you two! Now Diana goes nuts because of you.", Babs said as the boys grinned.  
"Talk is cheap! Time to step into battle and—"  
"Kick bad hiney!", Kara interrupted Diana as the Amazon continued.  
"Let's get to the stadium and-"**

"**Kick some hiney!", Kara yelled and flew out leaving a hole in the ceiling as Barry whined.  
"Hey! Now we gotta get that fixed!", the speedster whined as he donned his red costume as The Flash. The others facepalmed as Diana ushered the group on.**

"**Come on, team! Let's follow Kara and may gods guide us to victory!", Diana said leading the group out the building. However, Hunter stopped Z for a moment.**

"**We're forgetting something.", Hunter said as he and Barry pointed to the Kara shaped hole prompting the magician to quickly reverse it back to normal. After that, the trio followed suit after the others.**

**===At the Metropolis Syadium=====**

**The Super Seven and Flash were at the stadium spotting the Sweet Revenge Squad on the screen with Giganta as the goalkeeper wearing a facemask in the same style as Kara. Batgirl narrowed her eyes at the screen as she turned to her comrades.  
"There's 9 members on their team and we have seven in armor. We're down two players.", Batgirl said but Karen piped up.  
"We can have Z give Barry some armor. That would work.", Bumblebee chirped but Hunter shakes his head.  
"Even if she gives Flash his own armor, we're still down one player."  
"RRRAAAAAHH!"  
"AAAAAUUUUGGG!", Hunter screamed after Lobo out of nowhere scared the hell out of him. The group helped Sonic Hurricane up and glared at the laughing Lobo. **

"**The look on your face, man! Priceless! The Main Bro is here and out of the dump called detention. So what's the deal?", Lobo said but Hunter and Diana got up in the Zarnian teen's grill.**

"**I oughta clobber you, dude! You picked a day to get detention! We were suppose to play Mortal Kombat 11 at your place! First you got grounded on the weekend and now you got detention!", Hunter growled with Diana adding in.  
"What the Hades were you thinking pulling the fire alarm?! Thanks to you, we have to do double the work tomorrow!", Diana growled but Lobo smirked.  
"Come on. Lighten up. School bored the hell outta me and I did you guys a solid! At least we have time to study some more after saving somebody's hides.", Lobo said as Hunter looked at Zatanna with a desperate look.  
"Z, please give Lobo his aarmor before I kick his -seal bark-!", Hunter pleaded as Zatanna nodded giving Lobo and Flash their own armor. Soon, Diana orchestrated a plan to the eight fellow heroes.  
"Okay, troops! Here's what we're going to do."**

**=====On the field======**

**The crowd in a zombified state cheered for the SRS as Ivy smirked at the eight heroes minus Wonder Woman. Ivy glared at the heroes with a smug look as did the others.**

"**Well it's about time you eight losers showed up! Besides, you're short a teammate.", Ivy smirked as Batgirl glared.  
"Okay, Ivy. We're here! And as soon as our teammate comes, we're gonna win. When we do, you better keep your end of the bargain!", Batgirl said as Ivy laughed.**

**"Ha! You need to keep your end of it when we're done with you losers!", Ivy scoffs as Kid Cabra and Hammerhead chuckled holding the signs from earlier angering Hurricane as Lobo laughed.  
"You two bozos over there are itching for a pounding! The ones sniffing butts is you guys! And Lobo, stop -dolphin chirping- laughing before I pound you!", Hurricane yelled as the girls and Flash deadpanned at Lobo.**

"**C'mon, mate! Where's your sense of humor?", Hammerhead said baring his razor sharp grin.  
"I don't think he has any, man! He hates the truth that he's a butt sniffer!" BAHAHAHAAA!", Kid Cabra said laughing as Hurricane growled getting ready to fight his two rogues only for Jessica to hold him back with a rope construct.  
"Hey! Lemme at 'em! Lemme at 'em! PUPPYYYY POOWEEER!", Hunter said kicking and flailing still tied in the construct as Jessica ignored his request.**

"**Try to wait until you know who gets here, Hunter. Then we can get violent with them.", Kara said as Hunter groaned. Giganta stared at the struggling air rider though she knows his secret identity, she still crushes for him. The giantess looked at the other girls near him and turned into sunare mode. Cheetah seeing this hissed at the giant.  
"Don't get any ideas, you big meathead! The blue fellow's mine!", the catgirl hissed as Giganta got in her grill.  
"Alright, fur rug! He's mine, you -seal bark-!", Gigantaa snarled but Cheetah let's out her claws.**

"**RAAAOOOO! Not if I rearrange your face with these claws,cow!", Cheetah growled as Livewire, Catwoman and Star Sapphire groaned at the bickering villains. Cabra and Hammeerhead egged them on to fight as Hunter now out of the construct deadpanned.  
"Those two over there are trying to kill each other over me. AWESOME!", Hurricane said with enthusiasm in the end with Lobo and Flash snickering. However, a yellow pages construct courtesy of Green Lantern Jessica hits Hunter square in the face while Batgirl and Bumblebee crossed their arms.  
"Will you two stop fighting? And Cabra and Hammerhead, quit egging them to fight! You're not helping!", Ivy telled as Harley chirped.  
"YEAH! Not helping!", the jester said waving her hammer around nearly hitting Catwoman.  
"MRRROW! Harley, watch with the hammer! You nearly gave me a lump or two!", the thief said as Harley laughed.**

"**Okay, enough of this! If your teammate doesn't show up soon then you all will be enslaved!", Ivy threatened the eight heroes as Zatanna hoped for Wonder Woman to hurry up. Luckily for the heroes, the team captain flew into the stadium with a dramatic theme song blaring from the PA speakers and the Amazon landed gracefully with the crowd booing still in the zombified state. Ivy sighed mockingly as Diana glared at the plant lover.  
"What a pity. I was about to enslave your friends if y6ou didn't show up.", Ivy said with a sneer but Wonder Woman stood her ground.**

"**Not if I can help it! Time to play ball! Hera, give us strength!", Diana said as Cheetah ran at full speed in yandere mode glomping Sonic Hurricane with Flash and Lobo smirking.  
"My hero! After this game, let's go on a date together!", Cheetah purred with Diana, Giganta, Kara and some of the girls glaring harshly at the catgirl. Hunter groaned with Cheetah licking him like a cat.  
"Somebody pull her off me, please! Let's start the -dolphin chirping- game already!", Hurricane screamed as Diana and Giganta marched up to Cheetah prying her off of Hunter. The Amazon drags the air rider away from Cheetah as Giganta throws the catgirl back on the villains' side.  
"Now that everyone's here, let's seal your doom!", Ivy teased as the ball glowing in the center in the field as the electrical force field surrounded the play area as Flash gulped.  
"Yipes! One slam against that thing will give us a shocker!", the speedster said as the leaders being Wonder Woman and Poison Ivy stood on opposite d sides of the ball ready to play. The crowd roared in the stadium as the teams stare each other down with the drone held the ball in the center and the ball dropped. As it did, the opposite dies charged for the ball with the horn signaling the start of the game as the camera freezes dramatically.**

**=====  
That's Part 1 of this action-packed episode, folks. This is based off the idea of Super Mario Strikers albeit it's sequel for the Wii. In the next part, the game begins with the fate of the innocent hangs in the balance. Thank you for thee reviews and supporting my fic in every form possible. It means a lot. As always, LilMancub out and I'll see y'all in the next one.**


	10. Chapter 10: Strikers Charged- Part 2

**Hello, folks. It's time for another episode of TSLAMH where 90 minutes determine the fate of Metropolis as the intensive game of combat soccer does just that. Thanks for reading the fanfic and reviewing. Anyway, I don't own anything in this fic. Let's get it.**

**=======Chapter 10: Strikers Charged- Part 2======**

**Where we last left our heroes, Wonder Woman led the team for the ball with Ivy trying to slide tackle but missed as the Amazon gets the ball down the field. Soon, Kid Cabra charges after the Amazon with a headbutt but WW hears BJessica call out for the ball. The Amazon passes it to the Lantern. However, Jessica heard a shriek while going down the field towards Giganta. Star Sapphire dashed after the Lantern in a fit of rage punching her with a bat construct.**

"**That oughta teach you not to mess with my Hal! And stay down while you're at it!", SS screamed as she dashed down the field with 7 other villains in tow. **

"**They're coming! Lobo! Hunter! Sapphire's coming in your direction!", Diana shouted as Hunter and Lobo went after the villainess.**

"**Hey! Gem Girl! Wanna piece of me?!", Lobo yelled as he tries to spear her but SS used her gem to shoot energy beams sending the Zarnian flying into the force field shocking him but got dazed as SS smirked.**

"**Hot wings!", Lobo said groggily as Hunter glared at Sapphire.**

"**Come and get some, bra! Here it comes!", Hurricane yelled as he ran at full speed at Sapphire but was whacked across the head by Harley with a mallet. The air rider saw Tweety birds as Harley laughed silly with Carol smirking to her teammate thanking her.  
"Bye-Bye, Air Dork!", Carol teased as she ran down the field towards Supergirl. Batgirl and Flash helped Hurricane onto his feet as Zatanna cried out to them.**

"**Hurry up! Star Sapphire is heading towards the goal to score! Hurry!", the magician said as Flash yelled out to her.**

"**We're coming, Z! Hunter here took a nasty whack on the noggin!", the speedster said as Hunter rubbed his head.  
"No time to sit around, guys! Kara needs our help!", Batgirl said as the boys shook it off and hurried down the field.  
Kara spotted Sapphire running towards the goal as she readies herself. Diana and Bumblebee tried to tackle SS but Carol passes it to Cheetah who in turn passed it to Livewire. Lobo now conscious ran at the DJ girl but was nearly rammed by Kid Cabra.  
"Get baaack heeere!", the goat yelled as Lobo fought him near the force field. Livewire tries to charge the ball to shoot but Jessica and Flash try for a double team only to get tied in vines by Ivy and was thrown into Lobo and Cabra.  
"Hurry up and shoot! Now's your chance!", the plant girl said as Livewire charged up until she jumped in the air with the ball smirking at Kara.**

"**Give it your beest shot, Sparky! I dog dare you!", the blonde challenged with a smug look as Livewire laughed with electricity surrounding the ball.  
"Oh, Supergirl! I thought you'd never ask! You're in for a shock of your life! Take this!", Livewire said as the ball splits into 4 balls with Kara's eyes wide as saucers as did the other girls. But Flash, Hunter and Lobo knew what was coming.**

"**Oh snap!", the three boys chorused as the heroes watched hoping that Kara blocks the megastrikes coming her way. **

**Kara saw the first one coming to thee left and blocked it then the next one on the right. However, the last two balls whizzed past her successfully into the goal giving Ivy's team the 2-0 lead.  
"Whoo-hoo! Way to go, Sparks! We're right in the lead!", Harley said with a giggle as Kara threw a fit. As she did so, she threw the soccer ball out of frustration hitting Zatanna across the butt making her yelp in pain. The heroes chastised the Kryptonian to calm down.**

"**Kara! What was that for?! Calm down!", Z yelled rubbing her butt as Diana marched up to Kara.**

"**There's no time for tantrums, Kara! We're still early in this game! Don't let your temper cost us the game Do you understand?!", Diana glared as Kara huffed. Hammerhead grew impatient as he shouted at the group.  
"Hey, buttsniffers! We got a game to do! Hop to it!, mate!", the shark said as the heroes were offended.  
"Hey, Jaws! Who the -dolphin chirp- are you calling buttsniffers ?! It's you guuys who are the -seal bark- sniffers!", Hurricane said as Ivy grew disgusted.  
"How dare you call us that?! How rude! Make a move or forfeit!", Ivy hissed as Kara rolled the ball to Batgirl.**

"**Come and get me!", the Gotham hero giggled as she ran kicking the ball near the midfield.  
"After her! Don't let her get away!", Ivy barked as Catwoman and Harley chased after Babs. Bumblebee and Diana surveyed the field running alongside Batgirl. However, confetti bombs hits Babs tripping her as Hammerhead ran with the ball.  
"See ya later, Little Sheilas!", the shark teen said as he runs towards Kara only to get punched by Hurricane's wind laced fist. The air rider ran with the ball down the field as Diana called for a pass.  
"Hunter, I'm open! Pass it to me!", the Amazon said as Hunter tries for a pass only to get rammed by Kid Cabra.**

"**You're not going anywhere, Sonic Dweeb! It's my ball now!", the goat teen laughed as he got tackled by Lobo.**

"**No it isn't, geek! Time to take it to the basket for the Main Bro!", the Zarnian teen said as Ivy trips him up.**

"**That's basketball talk, imbecille!", Ivy taunted as she dribbles the ball with her feet and was about to clear it only to get tackled to the barrier shocking her by Babs.**

"**Take that, Ivy!", Babs said but catwoman clotheslines her to the ground stealing the ball.**

"**Harley, here it comes!", Catwoman said as Harley received the pass.**

"**Thanks, Kit Kat! Now to score more points! Hee-hee!", the jester said with a grin as she tries to run down to the heroes side of the field but when she was near shooting distance, Bumblebee tries for a Beeline tackle only for Harley to pass it to Cheetah. The catgirl smirked as Kara narrowed her eyes at Bumblebee.  
"karen! Hurry and catch that cat! She's going to score!", the Kryptonian bellowed as Cheetah taunted.  
"What's the matter, tough guy? Afraid I'll score on you losers?", the catgirl said as she hisses. Kara braced herself as Cheetah kicks the ball to the goal only for Kara to block it. The ball then bounces off towards Cheetah and tries for a charge shot launching it far left catching Karaa off guard into the goal making the score 3-0. Kara again threw a tantrum and tosses the ball at Karen hitting her in the head.**

"**Owie! What was that for, Kara?! First, Z and now me!", Karen said glaring as she rubs the area the ball struck her at. Diana screamed at Kara as she ran over and grabbed the Kryptonian by the collar with anime veins on their faces.  
"Will you stop doing that?!", Diana hissed as Kara growled. Hunter ran over and split the girls apart.**

"**If you girls are done, we got a game to play here! And Kara, stop taking your anger out on Karen and Z. In fact, throw the ball at the villains' head instead.", Hunter suggested with Diana glaring at the air rider.  
"Don't give her any ideas, Hunter!", Diana hissed as Hunter smiles.  
Kara rolled the ball to Jessica to the right and the Lantern ran with the ball towards the middle where Carol evilly waited for her prey to crossover. SS and GL were in a battle across the villains' side as blasts from the Power Ring and Power Gem were exchanged. Carol's blast nearly hit Livewire as the DJ yelled.  
"Hey! Watch it, girl! You nearly blasted me out of the stadium!", Livewire hissed as Carol sheepishly grinned. Jessica took advantage and shot a blast sending Carol to the ground.**

"**That'll keep you out for awhile! Flash, over here!", Jessica said as she passed the ball to the speedster.  
"Here goes nothing!", Flash ran quick with the ball as Kid Cabra tried to ram him only to miss and hit Hammerhead sending them to the ground.**

"**You're too slow! C'mon, step it up!", Flash taunted as Lobo yelled at the speedster.**

"**Heey, geek! Stop using that hedgehog's Brawl taunts!", Lobo said as Flash ignored him. The speedster ran within shooting distance where Giganta smiled evilly.**

"**All right, speed geek! Your luck's running out! You know how I get when I get angry! You don't like me when I'm angry.", the giantess said as she readies to pounce on the speedster.  
"Fat chance!", Flash said as he zipped to the far right of the goal befor zipping into the net by accident with the ball crossing over with him cutting the lead by 2. (3-1)**

**Giganta like Kara, threw a tantrum launching a ball hitting Cheetah square in the face. The catgirl yowled in pain as Giganta stomped in anger. Cheetah then got into the giant's face arguing.  
"Look what you did to my beautiful face, you big cow! What was that for?!", she hissed as Giganta growls.**

"**oh shut it, fur rug! That red guy cut our lead by 2!", Giganta roared but Ivy angrily stopped the bickering.**

"**Giganta, that was not even necessary to do that! We're still in the lead! Now get to your post or I'll have you clean the hideout! And Cheetah, you get to yours or you join her in the cleanup duty!", Ivy barked as the two girls did as they were told.  
"Way to go, Flash! Righteous!", Hurricane said giving the speedster high fives but Z interrupted.**

"**I hate to interrupt but we're down by 2.", the magician said as Hurricane smirked.**

"**Not to worry, Z. All we gotta do is score 2 more to tie and 3 more to lead. Easy-peasy.", the air rider said as Giganta yelled at the players.**

"**Can you posers hurry up?! We want to finish clobbering you!", the giantess bellowed as the heroes went to their side of the field. Giganta rolls the ball to Hammerhead as the shark goes towards midfield.  
"This is going to be a piece of cake!", the shark teen laughed as he went to midfield. However, smoke bombs from Batgirl landed in front of Hammerhead stunning him. Batgirl then steals the ball dodging Catwoman trying to clip her. Diana yelled for Batgirl to pass it and luckily she did for Kid Cabra was about to ram her. The Amazon ran down the field with Cheetah and Ivy double teaming her.  
"You can't escape from us now, Wonder Dork!", Ivy mocked as she trips the Amazon as Cheetah tries to get the ball but Bumblebee does a Beeline tackle getting the ball back. **

**Bumblebee tried to pass it to Z but Livewire shocked her and stole the ball. The DJ ran diagonally dodging Batgirl and Diana's tackles. Livewire lobs it to Cheetah who passed it to Ivy who is in shooting distance. Kara growled hoping that Batgirl can hurry up.**

"**Need help over here!", Kara yelled as Ivy charged the ball. Sonic Hurricane tried to run and steal but Kid Cabra butts him against the barrier shocking him. Lobo was no help either for he got tripped by Hammerhead and Star Sapphire. Batgirl ran to Ivy but she was too late for the plant girl used her vines to split the ball into 4 balls. Kara glared at Batgirl as the balls start flying at her. The balls whizzed past the blonde but caught the last one of the four making the lead 6-1 villains.  
"Yes! I scored on you runts! You're going to be part of my army to take Over Metropolis! Hahahahaha!", Ivy cackled along with Harley. Kara angrily looked at Batgirl and screams in anger throwing the ball at the Gotham heroine hitting her in the face. **

**In comical fashion, Batgirl had her lower lip in a quiver before wailing as Diana gritted her teeth at Kara. Flash and Hurricane glanced at each other watching Diana drag Kara to the side for a serious talk.**

"**Kara is definitely the Kritter of the team.", Hurricane said as Flash.**

"**Yep. Totally.", the speedster said as the two heroes went to Batgirl to calm her down.**

**After Diana knocked some sense into Kara, the heroes were on the defensive as the villains gave them a run for their money. Harley whacked Lobo to the ground with her mallet and passed it to Star Sapphire. SS went face to face with Jessica as their Gem and Ring clashed for the ball but the storm blast from Hurricane sends Carol flying into the barrier peppering her with electricity. Jessica smirks as she went down the field dodging Ivy's vines and passes the ball to Hurricane who was within striking distance. Giganta taunted the air rider as he went closer.  
"Your luck's run out, Air Dweeb! Time to send you packing!", Giganta threatened as she tried pouncing on the air rider but misses as he passes it to Bumblebee who quickly shoots the ball into the goal making it 6-2.  
Bumblebee cheered as Giganta smirked.**

"**Don't celebrate just yet, Bumblebee and Air Dweeb! We're still in the lead and we're almost at halftime!", Giganta boasted as the clock read 43:00 minutes on the clock. The heroes and villains ran the clock out as halftime commenced. Diana yelled for her team for a meeting as the villains smirked and taunted.**

**======Halftime Meeeting=====**

**The 9 heroes had burnt marks from the barriers, bruises, scrapes and some lumps courtesy of Kara hitting Bumblebee, Zatanna and Batgirl with the ball. Diana gathered everybody and spoke about their situation.**

"**We're down by 4 points! It's still anybody's game and lucky for us is the time! We need to play harder and smarter!", the Amazon said as Lobo let one rip.**

**PBBBT!  
"Lobo! What the hell?! Did you have to do it in here?!", Jessica yelled as Lobo grinned.**

"**Dude, my nose is burning!", Hurricane said waving the stench away. However, he smirked as Z and Bumblebee grew confused.  
"Why are you smirking all of a sudden?", Z said crossing her arms as Hurricane explained.**

"**Hey, Lobo! You can use your farts as a secret weapon to knock Ivy's crew off balance! That's the smell of victory right here!", Hurricane grinned as Flash and Lobo high-fived each other.  
"Geez. Those three love to fart.", Bumblebee said gagging as Kara huffed.  
"Just play harder or else I'll hit all of you with the damn ball.", Kara said but Diana overheard that.  
"And another thing. Kara, stop taking your anger out on us with the ball. Thanks to you, Babs has a bruise on her face.", Diana said as Batgirl pouted at Kara.**

"**Yeah! I look like a weasel thanks to you, Kara! And you hit Z and Karen upside their heads with the ball too!", the Gotham heroine said as Kara huffed.**

"**So? I have to let out my frustrations somehow.", the blonde said as Diana puts her hands on her hips.  
"Well can you use your rage in a good light by playing better and winning the game? Something that doesn't involve giving us black eyes.", Diana said as Kara groaned. After the team had their say in the matter, they head out for the field.  
=====Time Skip======**

**25 minutes into the second half was at a standstill as neither scored but they played harder and smarter. Lobo now with the ball ran down the field with Hammerhead ready to tackle him only for the shark to suffer a huge fart cloud from the Zarnian hitting the sensitive nose.  
"Crikey! What did you eat, mate?! AUUUGG!", Hammerhead grunted as Lobo punched him to the barriers peppering him. **

"**You smelt it, ya dealt it!", Lobo said as he ran down the field as Flash called for the ball with Lobo passing it to the speedster. Kid Cabra noticed this and tries to magnetize the ball from the speedster only to get sent flying into Cheetah by Sonic Hurricane's wind blasts.**

"**Serves ya right, Goatmeat!", Sonic Hurricane yelled as Kid Cabra and Cheetah saw Tweety birds. Giganta and Ivy glared at the speedster who passed it to Diana.  
"Oh no you don't!", Ivy said tripping Diana but Batgirl came in with exploding Batarangs stunning Ivy and clotheslines her to the barriers. Diana smiled at Babs as Giganta growled.  
"Hey! Fur Rug! After that Wonder Dork!", Giganta screamed as Cheetah shook off the daze and went after Diana. Kid Cabra tried to follow suit but Lobo let one rip in the goat teen's face.**

"**BAAAAAAA! That's NAAAAAAASTY!", the goat teen gagged as Lobo smirked.  
"More where that came from, geek! -PBBBT!- Ooooh, spicy!", Lobo said letting out another fart with Kid Cabra passing out.  
Diana charged the ball to an orange color and before Cheetah can pounce did the Amazon jump in the air with the ball spiking it down into 5 balls with Giganta bracing for impact. The four balls whizzed past the giantess with the last ball in her hands.  
"You stupid fur rug! Take this! RAAAAA!", Giganta bellowed hitting Cheetah square in the head with the ball and threw the second one at Kid Cabra still unconscious. The game was now tied with 35 minutes on the clock.  
"We're tied up now! Those clowns won't know what hit them!", Batgirl said cheering her leader on.**

"**You losers think you're going to win this fight? Well you're sadly mistaken! We're ten minutes away from taking over Metropolis!", Ivy sneered as Sonic Hurricane huffed.  
"You're so backwards, bub! We're going to free the innocent right here, right now! And your poor excuse of a goat is knocked out by the smell of victory!", Hurricane said as Lobo grinned. Ivy and Harley grew tired as they commanded Giganta to roll the ball to Harley.  
"Talk is cheap! Time to bring this baby on home!", the jester cackled as she ran down the field as Zatanna and Batgirl double teams her only to get whacked by the mallet sending the duo to the ground. Harley spots Jessica and Flash coming at her but the jester smirked passing the ball to Star Sapphire with the mallet.**

"**SS smirked as she dodged Bumblebee's stingers and Hurricane's slide tackle heading for Kara. The blonde got ready for a block as the villainess shoots one to the far right but Kara dives in for the save.**

"**Yes! I got the ball!", Kara boasted as Lobo yelled for the Kryptonian to pass the ball.**

"**Hey, blondie! Over here!", Lobo said as Kara rolled the ball to the Zarnian. Lobo ran towards the midfield area as Cheetah and Catwoman waits for Lobo to cross over. However, the two villains suffered another fart attack making them gag.**

"**Ewwww! Disgusting!", Cheetah said in a coughing fit.**

"**Revolting!", Catwoman hissed as Lobo laughed with Wonder Woman deadpanned at the sight before her.  
"Great Hera! That's gross!", Diana said as she readies for a pass. She received the pass and ran down the field with Babs calling for the ball. The Amazon spots Kid Cabra coming in towards her and quickly lobs it to Batgirl with the goat teen missing the mark.**

**Batgirl came face to face with Ivy as the villainess smirked.**

**:You're not going anywhere, rodent!", Ivy sneered as Babs glared.**

"**Oh yes I can! The game's over, Ivy!", Batgirl said throwing smoke bombs but Ivy used her vines to knock them away. Babs quickly ran to the left to avoid Ivy. However, Livewire caught her by surprise to shock her but dodged her shockwaves and kept going. Ivy tried to trip Babs with vines but the Gotham heroine jumped over the vine and kept going towards the goal. Ivy however wasn't giving up so easily as she ran beside her prompting Batgirl to engage in a fistfight with Ivy. Batgirl spots Z and launches the ball at her and resuming the brawl. **

**Zatanna spots Hurricane nearby signaling her to pass it quickly. The magician dodged a mallet attack from Harley and passed it to the air rider.  
"It's now up to me. With 2 minutes left, I can do this!", Hurricane said as Giganta smiled evilly. However, deep down Giganta crushes on the air rider as she blushes.  
"Hey, Giganta! Here he comes! Get your butt into gear, Sheila!", Hammerhead said as he fought Lobo and Wonder Woman.**

"**All right, Sharkbait! As for you, time to settle the score with you!", Giganta said as Hurricane huffed.**

"**Not a chance, Red! Come and get me!", Hurricane said as he charges the ball with Giganta running at full speed. The giantess almost tackled him only for the air rider to jump up with his eyes glowing. The air rider hiked his foot up with wind energy and blasts the ball towards Giganta. The balls of 4 traveled at moderate speeds as the giantess caught three balls but unfortunately for her did the last one hits the mark with the time expired giving the heroes the victory.  
The stadium's horn blew as Sonic Hurricane's friends congratulated the air rider on that winning goal. Flash and Lobo bro hugged Hurricane, Z and Jessica squealed with joy, Supergirl boasted with a satisfied smile to Hunter, Batgirl and Bumblebee giggled and hugged the air rider while Diana glomped him kissing him making Hunter blush. Giganta seeing that, growled in anger as the villains lost the game.**

"**That air runt! I'll make him mine!", Giganta muttered as Kid Cabra threw a tantrum ramming into the barrier shocking him in comic fashion.**

**Diana marched up to the villains speaking on behalf of the team as the others glared at Ivy.**

"**Now that we are victorious, I suggest you humble yourselves and release the citizens immediately! By the power of Zeus—"**

"**What she's trying to say is that you hold your end of the deal or we'll make you!", Batgirl said crossing her arms as Ivy's team surrendered.  
"You win this time, Super Losers! We'll get our comeback soon enough! Come on, guys! Let's free those peasants and be on our way!", Ivy said as she returned the citizens to normal. The giantess glanced at Hurricane as she blushed quickly blowing a kiss at him.**

"**Let this be a reminder, Air Dweeb. I will clobber you one day.", Giganta said leaving with the other villains.. The crowd seeing the heroes cheered as Lois Lane took a snapshot of them.**

**In the shadows, a woman with purple hair with earrings wearing a formal dress being purple with shades on smiled in the Skybox.  
"Interesting. That Amazon and her motley crew are a joy to see. Let's see how they handle this.", the woman said chanting a spell with a pink cloud following the heroes as they head to Sweet Justice lair. She even used another to follow the Sweet Revenge Squad.  
"Perfect.", the woman said laughing while sipping on a cocktail.**

**A/N: That's the end of the two-parter folks. The heroes saved the citizens but they're going to feel something tomorrow. Who is this mysterious woman in the Skybox watching the game? Find out in the next chappy. As always, LilMancub out and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	11. Chapter 11: Family Dinner Party

**Hey folks. It's time for a special episode where the Lawtons invite the whole gang to dinner at an elegant restaurant courtesy of Bruce Wayne hooking the family up with the place and cost. Anyway, I have new reviews to answer.**

**To my guest reviewer, you're getting your wish granted my dawg. XD**

**Konz16 says: Oooh maybe Bumblebee might like our little air riders as well.**

**A: Yep. She sure does along with mostly Doris and Diana. Kara and Babs are getting to that point. As you read on, you'll see. XD**

**Anyway, on to our story. I donn't own anything in this fic. Let's get it.**

**====Chapter 11: Family Dinner Party=====**

**After school, Hunter gathered the girls and Lobo for an important meeting. Diana, Karen, Kara, Z, Jessica and Babs were listening in while Lobo picked his nose. Hunter cleared his throat as hee explained the situation.**

"**My parents invited some of your folks over to a dinner party at a fancy gathering capable of holding all of us. Lobo, stop picking and eating your boogers! Yuck! Anyway, the good news is that you girls and Lobo will be there along with some of our friends.", Hunter said with a smile as Diana expressed her enthusiasm.**

"**A feast? Yes, I'm familiar with the gathering of a feast after a long hard battle! I too am interested in this fellowship.", Diana said as Hunter nodded while Z facepalmed.**

"**Di, how many times do I have to tell you about war talk? Anywayy, what's the bad news?", Z asked as Hunter grew exasperated.**

"**The bad news is that Doris and her friends are going to be there as well. The fact they cause trouble is the main reason why I'm worried about this dinner. I don't mind the Invincibros' shenanigans for they at least don't cause a disaster.", Hunter said in worry.**

"**Yeah. Doris and Barbie always get into fights and for some reason, bro. Theyy fight over ya. You're a stud and don't even know it.", Lobo said laughing as Karen, Diana, Kara and Babs snarled like cats.**

"**Don't remind me, dude. As for the dinner party, you all need to wear formal attire and be there tomorrow at 7:00pm at the Regal Star.", Hunter said as the group nodded. Suddenly, Doris stomped over to the group with Karen glaring at the giant ginger. **

"**Oh look, Hunter. Your GF is coming over to see you, bro.", Lobo said with a smirk with Hunter raising his eyebrows and quickly turn to the Zarnian with a glare.**

"**What the? If you don't shut up.", Hunter hissed as Karen and the girls watched Doris.**

"**I overheard your convo about this dinner party the air nerd's family is holding! My nerd of a mom thought it was a good idea to take me out to get my hair done and shop for a dress! I oughta pound s.**

"**Hey you leave him alone!", Karen said as Doris stood closer glaring at her.**

"**Please?", Karen said shyly as Hunter got between them.  
"Doris, you leave Karen alone! And since you heard our convo, you also heard that you need to be there at 7pm tomorrow. And by the way, since Barbie is coming to the dinner, do NOT and I mean do NOT start any fights at the dinner with her and that goes for her too! Understand?", the air rider said not afraid of Doris's intimidation. The ginger blushed but quickly shook it off and glared. The horn from Mrs. Zell's car pulled up as the scientist called her daughter.  
"Doris, come to the car, sweetums.", the woman said as Doris grew embarrassed as Hunteer and Karen snickered.**

"**I'm coming, you nerd! Just let me settle things with these runts!", Doris said as Hunter sighs.**

"**Just be at the party dressed nice and behave yourself. Ok?", he asked as Doris blushed like a tomato gazing at the air rider. She sighed and decided to just go along with his request.**

"**all right. You win. But don't think I'm getting all frou-frou because you're around.", Doris said as she went to her mother's car. The scientist waved to Hunter and friends before pulling off.**

**Once Doris is gone, Diana and Karen had serious looks on their faces. Lobo snickered as Z, Kara, Jessica and Babs watched in curiosity.**

"**Don't worry, Hunter! We'll make sure this dinner party goes well.", Diana said as Karen nodded.  
"Thanks, guys. I totally appreciate it.", Hunter said as Z gagged for some reason. Kara smirked while Babs asked the magician what's the matter.**

"**Z, why are you gagging about the dinner party? It can't be that bad?", Babs asked as Z shook her head.**

"**The dinner party's not the problem. It's who's going to be there is the problem.", Z said exasperated. Kara decided to answer the question much to Z's protest.**

"**Ollie's going to be at the dinner party! That's what's been buggin' Z. Hahahahahaha!", Kara laughed hysterically as Z blushed but glared at the blonde.**

"**Kara, stop that! It's not what you think! Quit it!", Z said in hysterics as Jessica facepalmed at the blonde's teasing.  
"Ignore her, Z. Hal's going to be there too. Definitely. Besides, most of our parents are going to be at the dinner to keep an eye out for any mischief.", Jessica blushed at the mention of Hal as Hunter gagged at the girls talking about boys and all as Lobo turned to his friend.**

"**Dude, these girls love to chat about boys and other girly stuff. Besides, is your older sister single?", Lobo said excitedly as Hunter rolled his eyes.**

"**Don't get any ideas in front of my pops. You'll never hear the end of it if you do. Besides, she's away at college.", Hunter said as Lobo groaned. However, a car horn sounded resembling a blue Mustang.**

"**Yo, Chupie! Say goodbye to your friends! You got a haircut appointment, remember?", the male voice said as Hunter groaned at that nickname.**

"**Chupy? Who is this Chupie?", Diana wondered as Jessica pointed to Hunter.**

"**There's your answer.", the Lantern said as Lobo snickered.  
"My older bro Marv is picking me up for my haircut. Smell you guys later.", Hunter said as Diana walks him to the car. Marv spotted his baby brother and Diana near the car and greeted the duo.**

"**What's up, Chupy? I see you have a squeeze beside ya.", Marv teased as Hunter deadpanned.**

"**Yeah -er. Hey! She's not my girlfriend! Anyway, her name's Diana She and the rest of my friends are coming to the party tomorrow. Diana, this is my older bro Marv.", the air rider introduced as Diana smiled.**

"**Nice to meet you, Marv. Your brother's a fine warrior in the classroom that Zeus is proud of.", the Amazon said as Hunter had a deadpanned expression as Marv chuckled.**

"**I see. Anywho, Chupy did tell you and the others the details about the dinner party, right?", Marv asked.**

"**Of course. I'm looking forward to your fellowship at the feast, brother of Hunter! We will sure be at the feast tomorrow.", the Amazon said as Hunter nodded.**

"**She's from Greece.", Hunter whispered to Marv who nodded.**

"**I appreciate you and the crew kept my bro company. I gotta take him to the barber shop to look crispy for tomorrow.", Marv chuckled as Diana raised an eyebrow.**

"**Crispy?", Diana confused asked as Hunter helped her out.**

"**He means looking good.", Hunter said as Marv told him to get in the car. Diana kissed Hunter on the cheek before the brothers bid Diana and the rest of the group goodbye.**

**In the car, Marv smirked at his baby bro as Hunter smiled at the kiss from Diana.**

"**Ever since we moved to Metropolis, your teenage life improved dramatically, Chupy.", Marv said as Hunter remembered the past and now.**

"**Yeah. It sure has.", the air rider said as Marv continued.**

"**You're coming out of your shell, dude. I heard from Mom and Pops that you love Metropolis High. And of course, aside from Billy Badsen, you got more friends that have your back, man..", Marv chuckled as Hunter agreed.**

"**Yeah. My friends at Metro High are the best. To be honest, North Star High was a drag. But after coming to Metropolis, I have friends that accept me for who I am.", Hunter said as Marv smiled.**

"**Well I'm glad to hear that, bro. That's what you need is folks that love you for who you are. Now another topic, I heard you were good with women. Am I right?", Marv smirked as Hunter's eyes bugged o"Wait, Whaa? I don't know about that, Marv.", Hunter said as Marv chuckled.**

"**I see, Chupy. Being modest. Now that's a good trait to have, man. Especially when spitting game with girls. You do realize that Mom will get into protective mode at the party once she sees the girls you hang out with, right?",, Marv said as Hunter groaned.  
"Damn it! I forgot about that.", Hunter said as Marv nodded.**

"**Don't sweat it, bro. Pops will make sure Mom give you necessary space. After all, you got a reputation to build at Metro High. Anyway, this is the place.", Marv said as he pulled the car to the barber shop with Hunter taking his seatbelt off. The brothers got out of the car and entered the shop.**

**===Time Skip: At the dinner party=======**

**It was 6:45pm at the Regal Star and Hunter's family consisting of his parents, grandparents, Marv and older sister Keisha were present in an elegant private room. Hunter asked his parents if he can wait for his friends to arrive. They gave him permission as he waited at the front door.**

"**I hope Diana and the girls can make it. And Lobo better behave himself.", Hunter thought to himself as he sported a suit with a black business tie. He spotted Lobo and his mother who is also Zarnian looking like she's in her midd-40s with a slender build. Lobo wore a tux while his mother wore a red strapless dress. Hunter smirked at his buddy as they walked in.**

"**Hey, Mrs. Gulak. Glad you made it. The private room is back there straight ahead.", Hunter said as the attractive Zarnian nodded.**

"**Thank you, Hunter. My son Terrence can learn a lot from you when it comes to manners.", she said as Lobo protested.**

"**It's Lobo! L as in Lacerate, O as in Obliterate, B as in dis—"**

"**Terrence, behave! Or no Mortal Kombat for you for a month.", the Zarnian said warning Lobo as she headed for the room. Lobo huffed as Hunter snickered.**

"**What are you laughing at, Chupy?!", Lobo teased as Hunter groaned.**

"**Do you have to call me that? I was going to tell you that my big sis here. Turns out that she's on break from college.", Hunter said as Lobo panted like a dog with the reservationist deadpanning at the Zarnian.**

"**Lobo, stop that. You do that around Keisha and my parents will tear you a new one. Capisce?", Hunter hissed as Lobo snorted.**

"**I don't give a damn. What the Main Bro wants, the Main Bro gets.", Lobo said but drooled as he spotted the female members of the Super Seven. **

"**Lobo, what are you drooling about—Whoa,", Hunter gasped as the girls wore their stunning attire. Diana in her Carolina blue dress with some sequins on them with blue earrings, Babs in a violet dress, Kara in an emerald colored dress much to her dismay as her aunt and uncle urged her to continue, Jessica wore her dark green strapless dress, Karen wore her dark blue dress with a necklace accompanied by her uncle wearing a tux and Zatanna wearing a red one strap dress accompanied by Mr. Zatara wearing his tux minus the hat. The rest were James Gordon, Mr. and Mrs. CruZ, John and Martha Kent and Clark and Lois. Hunter's eyes bugged out with so many guests. He greeted the guests including the heroes' families and directed them to the room. The girls were happy to see Hunter and Lobo. Diana and Karen glomped Hunter as Lobo snickered getting that all on camera. Babs and Kara pouted wanting to glomp the air rider.**

"**Wow. You girls look amazing. Glad you all made it.", Hunter smiled as Karen beamed.**

"**Thank you, Chupy.", Karen said as Hunter blushed at the nickname. Diana looked at the restaurant in awe as she complimented it.**

"**The restaurant looks glorious for a time to feast. The gods must've blessed this place for such an occasion.", Diana said in awe as Hunter nodded.  
"Yeah. Bruce Wayne hooked my folks up by reserving this place after what my pops did for him in research and development.", Hunter said as Babs agreed.**

"**Yeah. My dad told me that Wayne Enterprises helped hook up this dinner party. It's the least Bruce can do.", Babs said as Karen spotted the Zells pulling up with Lobo smirking.  
"Yo, geek! Your admirer is coming to the door.", the Zarnian said as Hunter was confused until he spots the Zells. Martin wore a tux while his wife Francine wore a dress with her hair done up in curls. Doris who is cranky wore a red strapless dress with her hair done up in curls also with blue earrings to boot. Hunter spotted the Zells and greeted the scientists.**

"**Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Zell. Thanks for coming.", Hunter said as the scientists smiled.**

"**Oh you're welcome, Hunter. It's great to eat here again.", Mr. Zel said as Francine nodded.**

"**It sure is. We'll be on our way to the private room. Sweetums, we'll be in the private room.", Mrs. Zell said to Doris as the ginger growled. Once the scientists were out of earshot, Doris growled at the heroes.**

"**You dweebs will pay for this!", Doris grumbled as she glanced at Hunter making her swoon. Karen and Diana noticing that surrounded Hunter territorially as Doris glared at the two girls. Lobo snickered filming the whole thing as Doris, Karen and Diana were about to argue on who will escort Hunter to the private dining area. Babs jumped in and had an idea where they can all walk in together. **

**The three girls glared with panther roar effect playing but decided to not start a catfight. The girls huddled near Hunter and walked back to the private dining room with Lobo filming.**

**Marv smirking as Mr. Lawton and Mrs. Lawton were curious about something.**

"**Marv, what's so funny?", Mrs. Lawton wondered as Marv pointed to Hunter coming in with Diana, Karen and Doris at the front with him with the rest of the girls. Lobo with the camera smirked as Mr. Lawton smirked at his son. The grandparents were amused as the grandpa cheered.  
"That's my grandson! Show how we Lawtons roll!", Grandpa Lawwton said only to get bonked onn the head by Grandma Lawton. Mrs. Lawton and Keisha were a little worried about Hunter but was soon calming down. The Super Seven and Doris were at one table while the others were at their own table. Soon, the Invincibros and their parents showed up as Ollie and Hal smirked t Z and Jessica much to the two girls dismay. Barry greeted the Lawtons as Marv grew impressed about their mutual liking to Mortal Kombat. Garth and Carter were waiting for food while the former played with his Switch, Big Barda and Lady Shiva were across from the two Invincibros, Barbie and her mom came in fashionably late, Harley accompanied by Pam, Selina, Leslie, Carol, Kurt (Hammerhead) and Dirk (Kid Cabra) were present with their families also. However, Barbie decided to waltz over to Hunter's table to flirt wearing a yellow dress with a black corset. Doris growled at her teammate as the blonde hissed back. To make things intense, Karen and Diana glared also.  
"Whaat are you doing here, Fur Rug?!", Doris grumbled as Barbie meowed.**

"**Oh nothing for you to be concerned, Meathead. I'm here for that hunk at this table. And you three can't have him.", Barbie teased as Karen and Diana were ready to fight but Hunter stopped them.  
"Ladies, not here. No brawling in the restaurant. Besides, we can be like a harem.", he said as the girls' eyes bugged out. Lobo snickered as he went to Keisha to flirt. Hunter noticing this facepalmed.**

"**Lobo, don't do anything stupid.", he mumbled as the girls at the table shook off the idea of a brawl.**

**Speaking of Lobo, the Zarnian spotted Keisha at a table who sported a purple dress hugging her curves. Lobo spotted Garth walking from who knows where and shoves the camera in his hands.**

"**Yo, Garth! Hold my camera will ya?", the Zarnian said.**

"**Sure thing. Cameraman extraordinaire at your service!", the aqua hero said as he followed Lobo to Keisha's table. Lobo smirked as the woman looked up with a neutral look.  
"May I help you?", she asked as Lobo tries and spits game.  
"Hey, Keisha. Thee name's Lobo! L as in Lacerate, O as in Obliterate, B as in disembowel or bashing skulls and O as in well, Obliterate. How ya doin'?", he said trying to flirt with Keisha but to no avail.  
"I remember who you are. You're my brother's friend who snooped into my underwear drawer.", Keisha said crossing her arms as Lobo grinned.**

"**So you do remember the Main Bro after all. No girl can resist my charms.", Lobo boasted as Keisha scoffs.**

"**Well this girl will. You're a teenager and I'm a mature college student.", Keisha said as Lobo smirked.**

"**Oh I get it. You're playing hard to get. I understand. How about a nice dinner with me tonight with the Main Bro. I'll make it worth your while.", Lobo said persistently as Keisha groaned at him not taking no for an answer. Garth grew clueless wwhile filming Lobo's pickup work. Marv and Barry facepalmed at the Zarnian teen's efforts.  
"I think I need to get Hunter right now.", Barry said but Marv stopped him.  
"Relax, man. Watch and learn.", Marv smirked.**

**Lobo sat with Keisha smirking as the woman read her menu. The Zarnian read his menu and stumbled on a word he couldn't pronounce.**

"**Hey, babe. What's balonies?", Lobo said as Keisha sighed.**

"**It's penne Bolognese not balonies.", she corrected.**

"**Oh. I knew that. Say, I'll have some of that wine stuff.", he said but Keisha shook her head.  
"First off, you're my brother's age. You'll never fool the waiters that easily. And your mom is nearby. So don't even try it.", Keisha said crossing her arms. Lobo had a grin on his face as he held her hand.  
"Relax, toots. That's where you come in. You can share a bottle with me. Besides, those dweebs including little ol' Chupy cant stop the Main Bro!", Lobo said as Keisha shook her head.**

"**Absolutely not, kid. Just order some water or tea to drink. Okay?", she said as Lobo groaned. Keisha had a long night with Lobo and made a mental note to talk to Hunter about the Zarnian.**

"**I'm taking a picture with the dweeb first, Beecher!"**

"**He's ours, Doris! Paws off!"**

"**By the power of Zeus, Hunter is mine!", Doris, Karen and Diana argued as Hunter smiled at three girls arguing over him. Babs stopped the quarrel by pulling out her camera.**

"**How about you three take pic with Hunter and Kara and I will go next? Problem solved.", Babs said as the three girls agreed. **

"**I guess that would work. Come here, air dweeb!", Doris said pulling Hunter closer to her while Karen on the other side of him. Neext had Doris and Diana and then Karen and Diana with Hunter smirking. Kara and Babs were up next as Karen held the camera.**

"**Ready when you are.", Babs said as Karen zoomed in on Hunter and the girls.  
"Ready? Say, Twinkiies!", Karen said as Kara, Babs and Hunter said the word as the pic came out all right.**

**Harley, Pam and Selina were cooing at Doris being around Hunter as Cheetah grew livid. Kurt and Dirk were joking around playing cards while they wait to order. Carol snarled at Jessica with Hal as she had her gem glowing.**

"**That stupid -seal bark-! Messing with my precious Hal! Let me at her!", Carol said ready to get the Lanterns but Leslie stopped her.**

"**Hold it, girl. Not here! We're not getting thrown out the restaurant for your obsession with Hal.", the DJ said as Carol snarled with comical foam coming out of her mouth.**

"**Hal! You will be mine! GRRRR!", Carol said as Leslie gently pulls her back.**

"**Our girl Doris is makin' some moves on Hunter! EEEE!", Harley said with a squeal as Catwoman shook her head.**

"**Not in my ears, Harley. Anyway, the other girls at his table are getting cozy.", Selina purred as Barbie growled.  
"That big cow and that tall cow think they can keep him from me? No!, Barbie hissed as Pam scoffs.**

"**Barbie, don't even throw tantrums over a guy. Besides, Hunter doesn't like you like that!", Pam said as Livewire spotted Doris and the others enjoying themselves.**

"**Looks like Hunter is good with the ladies over there. This should be good for my gossip column dubbed "Stud On Campus"". Livewire chuckled but Pam shook her head at her.**

"**Haven't you learned anything from your stunts spreading gossip? It backfired and you are glutton for punishment.", Ivy said as Livewire huffed.**

"**That was then, this is now. I'll make my column successful yet. It's going to be a real shocker!", the DJ giggled as the girls sighed. **

**At the table of Ollie and Hal, Z and Jessica were chatting about who knows what. Or rather, Ollie and Z boasting about who's better in drama as the archer scoffs at the magician.**

"**Z, it's obvious that I'm the best actor there is and the best that ever was.", Ollie said as Hal chimed.**

"**You forgot to add the last part being the best that ever will be. Bret Hart said it best, man.", Hal said boasting checking himself out. Jessica and Z groaned at the two Invincibros as the magician crossed her arms.  
"Really? Who has the most lead roles? I did!", Z said but Ollie huffed.**

"**It is I who has the most and I'm a professional Thespian if I say so myself.", Ollie boasted as Z had an anime vein on her face causing the two Thespians to argue like an old couple.  
Yes, you are!"  
No, I'm not!"**

"**Yes, you are!"  
"No, I'm not!", they kept on arguing as Grandma and Grandpa Lawton glanced at each other.  
"Geez. They argue just like us sometimes.", Grandma Lawton said as Grandpa nodded.**

**Hal and Jessica had their own convo while Ollie and Z bickered.**

"**Say, Jess. Would you call this a date? I mean, a dinner and a show not too far from us.", Hal said gesturing to Ollie and Z arguing. Jessica giggled as she nodded.**

"**Well, I guess. It's awesome so far without the whole chaotic crime going around.", Jessica said to her fellow Green Lantern.  
"I think you may like their vegan specials, Jess. In fact, I'm kind of interested in vegetarian dishes once in a while.", Hal admitted as Jessica grew intrigued.**

"**Really? I never knew you were interested in vegan dishes.", Jessica said with a smile.**

"**Yeah. I eat vegetarian foods often to keep my physique preparing mee for football and soccer seasons. My folks tell me all the time to eat right as a part of being an athlete.", Hal said as Jessica smirked.**

"**Yep. And hotdogs should be out of your diet asap.", Jessica smiled evilly as Hal's eyes bugged out.**

"**What?! Not my hotdogs! Hotdogs are the best thing since sliced bread!", Hal said as Jessica shakes her head.**

"**You need to take lessons from Beast Boy in going vegetarian. In fact, tofu dogs can slightly help you out.", Jessica giggled as Hal gagged.**

"**Bleh! Not tofu dogs! I don't understand Gar and tofu dogs. Anyway, how about you and me go out to that vegan restaurant that's opening up at the Metropolis Mall this weekend? I'm buyin'.", Hal said with a smile as Jessica nodded.**

"**Sure thing. But remember, you're buying just like you said. I'm not going to wash dishes to pay our meals.", Jessica said as Hal grinned. **

"**Don't worry, Jess. I got it covered. I work at a sporting goods store at the mall. Dine and dash is out of the question.", Hal said as he glanced at Ollie and Z still bickering.  
"I swear those two bicker like old couples. I wouldn't be surprised if they got married and bickered like this.", Hal said as Jessica nodded.**

"**Yeah. Next thing we know we'll be their respective best man and maid of honor,", Jessica said as both Lanterns laughed themselves silly. This stopped Ollie and Z from arguing and asked their friends what was up.  
"What are you guys laughing about?", Ollie said as Hal and Jessica grinned sheepishly.  
"Nothing.", the Lanterns both chorused as Z crossed their arms.**

"**It doesn't look like nothing.", Z said as Ollie nodded in agreement.**

"**For once, Z. I agree with you on that.", the archer said as he and the magician looked at the sheepish Lanterns.  
At Lobo's table, the waiter came to their table with Garth out of sight returning to Big Barda and Lady Shiva's table. The waiter pulled out a tablet and greeted the duo.**

"**Hello, sir and madam. What can I get you two?", the middle aged waiter Winston said as Lobo ordered.**

"**Okay, champ. Let me have the penny balonies and some of that cocktail on the rocks. Capisce?", Lobo said as the waiter wrote something down. But he shook his head at the teen.**

"**I'm sorry, sir. The chardonnay is for those 21 and over. You are underaged. And by the way, it's penne Bolognese.", the waiter said politely. However, Lobo huffed.  
"C'mon, bub! I handle a drink or two. Screw the underage malarkey. I'm the Main Bro, Lobo! L as in Lacerating, O as in—"**

"**He'll have tea with his penne Bolognese. Don't mind him.", Keisha said stopping Lobo from doing anything stupid.**

"**Very well, madam. How about your order, Miss?", Winston said as Keisha ordered.**

"**I will have the Cordon Bleu please with a cocktail.", Keisha said as Winston wrote everything down.**

"**Okay. I will notify the chef of your orders. I'll come back with some bread to hold you until then.", he said as he left the pair to their devices. Lobo huffed as Keisha shook her head.  
"How come you get a cocktail and I don't, huh? And why did you order tea?", Lobo said as Keisha crossed her arms.**

"**For starters, you're not old enough for alcohol, second, you act like a frat boy at my college as is. The least you can do is have manners and have some couth about you.", she said gently but firm as Lobo groaned.**

"**Fine. But I'm making out with you tonight.", Lobo grinned as Keisha gave him a stern look.  
"Don't push your luck, kid.", Keisha warned as Lobo grinned. **

**At Hunter's table, a waiter dubbed Cedric took their orders as the girls and Hunter were greeted by the waiter.**

"**Hello, sir and madams. I'm Cedric, your waiter for tonight. How may I take your orders?", Cedric asked as he took out his tablet. **

"**How about we start with drinks?", he said as the girls ordered tea but our favorite air rider tried something slick.**

"**I'll have a martini on the rocks. Shaken not stirred.", he said as the girls glared at him with the waiter shaking his head.  
"No, you won't!", the ladies chorused as Diana spoke to Cedric.  
"Ignore him, Cedric. He knows he's not old enough to drink alcohol.", Diana said.**

"**Oh yes I can. Don't listen to them.", Hunter said as Doris and Diana elbowed him in the ribs.  
"He'll have tea also.", Karen said as Cedric wrote the drinks down. Hunter groaned as Cedric asked for the entrees. Diana ordered the Chicken Caesar Salad, Babs ordered the Lasagna, Kara with the Chicken Marsala, Karen with the Cordon Bleu, Doris and Hunter with the spaghetti and meatballs. After the orders were written down, he bowed to the group.  
"Thank you and I'll let the chef know. In the meantime, I'll start you off with bread and soup.", the waiter said as he left. Hunter grumbled about not having any alcohol.**

"**Geez. I was about to have a cocktail martini.", Hunter grumbled as Doris huffed.  
"You can't drink yet, stupid. Besides at least you'll have your tea shaken not stirred, Chupy.", Doris said teasingly as Hunter dropped his jaws.  
"How did you know my nickname?", he asked as Babs sheepishly grinned.**

"**While you were in the restroom, your parents told us about your nickname. Even Diana told us about it when your brother called you that..", Babs said as Hunter nodded.  
"I see. Anyway, Doris shouldn't be laughing.", he said as Doris glared.**

"**And why not, dweeb?", the ginger said as Hunter smirked.**

"**I dunno. You tell me, Sweetums.", he said laughing as Karen snickered. Doris growled at the air rider but played along.  
"All right, Chupy. Since you want to go there, I'll torture you with that nickname of yours!", Doris said with a smirk. Kara smirked at the two as she teased.**

"**You guys are going to call each other by those adowable pet names. Chupy and Sweetums. Hahahahaha.", the Kryptonian said as Hunter had a Scooby-Dooish look on his face.**

"**Ruh?"**

"**Don't you dare tease, Kara! I'll pound you yet!", Doris yelled as Kara laughed.  
"Hey, girls. Don't fight!", Karen said but Hunter grinned.**

"**Unless it's mud wrestling. YEOW!", Hunter said but got hit with yellow pages by Diana. Doris smirked as Hunter rubbed his arm from Diana hitting him with it. The Amazon crossed her arms at Hunter's antics.**

"**Hunter, don't you have any couth?", Diana said putting away the bag of yellow pages with the text "For Hunter" written on them.  
"Behave yourself. Or else I have more where that came from.", Diana said as Doris made a note to carry a bag of yellow pages to clobber Hunter and Cheetah with.**

**Doris wrapped her arm around Hunter while Diana did the same as both girls blushed at the air rider. Hunter grinned as Marv watched from his table with a smirk.  
"That's my bro, dawg.", Marv said to Barry as the speedster chuckled.**

**Karen, Babs and Kara giggled at the affection Hunter is getting as Garth recorded some of the guests in the room. Lobo smirks at his buddy while chomping on his bread with Keisha wondering what was up.**

"**What's so funny?", Keisha said as Lobo pointed to Hunter and the five girls.  
"Old Chupy over there has his hands full. If you know what I mean.", Lobo grinned as Keisha spotted her baby brother. She deadpanned at the grinning look on his face with Doris and Diana linking arms of his.  
"My dude's a stud.", Lobo said rubbing his hands together as Keisha crossed her arms.**

"**You better not lead Hunter the wrong ideas. I'll clobber you if you do.", she said with a glare as Lobo grinned. **

"**Lighten up. Hunter's doing well with the chicks. I helped him out once ya know.", Lobo boasted as Keisha shrugged.  
"Really? Last time I checked, my dad and grandpa taught him that. Even Marv taught him a thing or two.", Keisha said as Lobo snorted.  
"Oh come on. The Main Bro contributed in some form or fashion,right?", he said chomping on some bread.**

"**Oh look at that, dear. Our Doris is in love with Hunter over there.", Mrs. Zel said as Martin nodded.**

"**Our lovely daughter is growing up molecularly accurate.", Mr. Zel said as he watched their daughter at the table bicker with Hunter. **

"**And they bicker like a couple too.", Mrs. Zel said as Doris and Hunter comically bickered about who knows what.  
"You took the last piece of bread, dweeb!"**

"**What?it's your fault! It's your fault!"**

"**It's not my fault you drop your own bread."**

"**It's your fault, woman! And you know it, you little thing you!", Hunter and Doris bickered as the next loaves of bread and soups came at the table. Babs stopped the two from bickering pointing at the new batch of bread and soups.  
"Guys. You can stop bickering now. We got new batches of bread and soups.", Babs said as Doris and Hunter stop arguing.  
"Oh yes! More bread!", they both chorused as they got into some bread. Diana sighed neatly eating her piece.  
"Oh Hera. They're going to make a mess at this rate.", the Amazon said as Karren agreed.**

"**Yeah. They' were earlier just about to scrap over the last piece but they're back to being calm.", Karen said as Doris and Hunter enjoy bread.**

**Zatanna, Ollie and the Lanterns were waiting on their meals as they ate bread and soups. Z and Ollie were behind their bickering as they were finished with hearing Doris and Hunter argue.  
"This night's something else. Wouldn't you agree, Z?", Ollie said as Z nodded.  
"Yeah. Aside from some of us bickering, Lobo and Hunter begging for liquor and Barbie trying to start a fight with Doris, things have been good so far.", Z said with a smile. Ollie twiddled with his fingers as he glanced at Z and at the Green Lanterns laughing and enjoying each other's company. He blushed at Z and looked down at his loaf of bread.  
"Why do I get butterflies around my rival? Every time I'm around her, it happens! C'mon, Oliver Queen! Pull yourself together!", ge said in thought as Z snapped him out of his trance.**

"**Ollie, is everything okay? You're spacing out.", Z said as Ollie shook out of his trance and nodded.**

"**Yeah. Everything's fine. Just thinking about something. That's all.", Ollie said as Z nodded.  
"Okay. If you say so.", Z said as Hal and Jessica noticed something about their archer friend.**

"**I believe Ollie likes Z, Jess. He's flustered.", Hal said as Jessica agreed.**

"**Yeah. Ollie may deny it all he wants but we seen the blush around his face every time Z interacts with him. Behind every bicker lies something more.", Jessica said as Hal raised an eyebrow.**

"**What? I don't follow.", Hal said confused as Jessica explains.  
"The whole time Z and Ollie argue, they have a soft spot for each other like the time he saved Z from Cavalier? Or the time Z saved him from Kid Cabra and Clayface? The point is that they have feelings for each other over time. Sooner or later, one of them will admit it.", Jessica said as Hal understood what she meant. Ollie asked Z a question that caught her off guard.  
"Z, do you think we could be more than just rivals in theater?", Ollie said as Z blushed at the thought. She thought about the question from the archer and answered afterwards.**

"**Honestly, it's possible we could. Sure you could be a showoff and same for me but it could work.", Z said as Ollie nodded.**

"**I understand. Well, how about this. A first official date on the weekend at the Metropolis Park to see where it takes us. You know?", Ollie said as Z smiled.**

"**Of course. I'm okay with us going on a date at the park this weekend. HI don't have any magic shows lined up and hopefully no crime to fight by then.", Z said as Ollie smiled.  
"You still have my number saved on your phone?", Ollie asked as Z nodded.**

"**GThat's good to hear. This Saturday at 3 should do the trick.", Ollie said as Z agreed. The Lanterns hearing their convo sighed with relief.  
"Glad Ollie's asking Z out on a date. I thought neither would do it.", Hal said whispering to Jessica.  
"But they haven't made their relationship official yet. They gotta admit their feelings and hope for the best.", Jessica whispered back as Hal agreed while chomping on his bread as crumbs flew onto Jessica's side of the table.**

"**Hal! Your crumbs flew in my soup! AUG!", Jessica groaned as Hal sheepishly grinned. Z and Ollie facepalmed at the Lantern's antics.**

**Moments later, the party received their food and Lobo placed his elbows on the table. Keisha cleared her throat as he did so.**

"**Didn't your mom tell you not to place your elbows on the table?", Keisha said as Lobo huffed.**

"**I don't know about you but I ain't about thay frou-frou life. Sure my mom tells me but I do it anyway.", Lobo said as Keisha sighed.**

"**Well take them off please. That's not how we behave at the table. Anyway, our foods on the table.", Keisha said as she took a bite of her Cordon Bleu. Lobo tasted his Bolognese and had a grin on his face.**

"**Whaddya know? These penny balonies are good.", Lobo said as Keisha smiled.**

"**You mean penne Bolognese?", she corrected as Lobo kept on his grin.**

"**That too.", Lobo said as Keisha giggled. **

"**Say. What does that Cordon Bleu taste like?", Lobo said as Keisha swallowed her piece and explained.**

"**Tastes good. It has a chicken breast with ham drizzled in a cheesy sauce. It's very good. Tell you what. I'll give you a taste of my dish and you can do the same. Deal?", the woman said as Lobo smirked.**

"**You got yourself a deal, babe. The Main Bro always stays on his word.", the Zarnian boasted as he fed Keisha his Bolognese. The college student smiled loving the taste of the dish as she fed Lobo the Corrdon Bleu. Once they tasted each other's dishes, Lobo burped but had a grin on his face. Keisha shook her head at the teen's manners.**

"**Better out than in. Anyway, those Cordon Bleu tastessome.", Lobo grinned as Keisha smiled.  
"Glad you've tried it. I like the Bolognese. Despite your manners needing some work, you're not that bad. Hang around my baby brother more often and you'll be a gent in no time.", the woman said as Lobo huffed.**

"**That Hunter dweeb is the last to mold me into a gent. Besides, Hunts and I are starting our new job on Monday.", Lobo said as Keisha nodded.**

"**You mean the Game Jockey at the mall? Hunter told me all about it. Hopefully you two do not get into any mischief.", she teased as Lobo smirked.  
"I live for mischief, babe. Hunter's a softie, he hates getting into trouble.", the Zarnian boasted as Keisha smirked.**

"**Whatever you say, Lobo or Terrence.", she teased as Lobo groaned.  
"Don't call me Terrence, babe. It's ruining my street cred.", Lobo said but the pair heard Dirk (Kid Cabra) go flying across the room courtesy of Carter.  
"That's right! If you throw food at me again, I'll rip your arms clean off!", Carter yelled as Dirk landed near Clark and Lois's table knocked out. The two journalists looked down on the goat teen and called for somebody to go pick him up.**

"**Can somebody get this kid off the floor?", Clark asked as Mr. and Mrs. Lawton came over and hauled Dirk to his table with his parents.  
"That idiot Dirk. Serves him right for provoking Carter like that.", Hunter said as Karen nodded in agreement eating her food. Garth and Beast Boy checked on Carter to calm him down. The waiter sighed as he swept up Dirk's teeth off the floor. Lois and Clark just shrugged and continued their meal.**

**Garth with the camera of Lobo's filmed each table from Lobo and Keisha chatting, Marv and Barry exchanging sports trading cards, Mr. and Mrs. Lawton enjoying their dinner, Ollie, Z and the Green Lanterns gazing at each other while periodically eating their dinner, Beast Boy and Rachel (Raven) just being wallflowers. But one particular thing got Garth to focus the camera at Hunter's table. At the table, Doris and Hunter's spaghetti got mixed up causing the noodles to pull the two teens closer for a unintentional kiss similar to a certain Disney film involving two dogs at a restaurant. Garth laughed himself silly as Diana gasped followed by the other girls. Doris blushed like a tomato as Hunter grinned like the Duck Hunt dog. Diana and the girls growled at Doris wanting a kiss as Clark grew concerned seeing his cousin Kara with an anime vein.**

"**Well this isn't good.", he said as Lois nodded.**

"**Somebody needs to stop a catfight from happening.", Lois said as Grandpa Lawton cheered standing up.**

"**Way to go, grandson! You pimpin' now! Show 'em how we roll! Yeah, boy!", he said as Grandma Lawton sat him down.**

"**Will you sit down? Our grandbaby is in the middle of a potential catfight and you are cheering him on?", she hissed as Grandpa assured her.  
"Relax, hun. The Lawton men has charisma built over the years and my grandsons are keepin' it real.", he said with a chuckle.**

"**What the Hades? I kiss him first! Not you, Doris!"**

"**Says who, Prima Donna? I say he's mine!"**

"**Not a chance! Not if my stingers have anything to say about it!"**

"**Aphrodite, give me the strength to win Hunter's heart in battle!"**

"**How about my laser vision saying otherwise?!"**

"**RRRAWR! None of you will get your dirty paws on him! I'll turn you all into scratching posts!", Cheetah yelled at the bickering girls as the Invincibros whopped and cheered for Hunter while Z and Jessica groaned at the chaos.  
"Somebody needs to stop these angry cats from killing each other.", Z said pointing to a smirking Hunter and several angry girls itching for a catfight. The male members of the Lawton family were amused while the female members were not.  
"Girls! Girls! Girls! Please calm down right now! And Hunter Ashley Lawton, that's not funny at all!", Mrs. Lawton said as Hunter whined.**

"**Mom, did you have to ruin a fight of the century? It's cool when girls fight over me.", he said as Mr. Lawton nodded.**

"**It's true. He can't help it if has the Lawton charm in his veins.", he said as Hunter smiled.**

"**See? Even Pops agrees with me, even Gramps. Owww! Not another yellow pages! Diana~!", Hunter yelped as Diana threw another yellow pages book at Hunter as Mrs. Lawton smiled.  
"Thank you, young lady. That oughta keep Hunter in line.", Mrs. Lawton said as she went to her seat. **

"**All right, ladies. At least, we could be a harem to keep you all from killing each other. Except you, Barbie!", he said causing Barbie to hiss as the other girls shrugged. The girls just ate their dinner and carried on a convo about who knows what. Diana however wanted to spend some time with Hunter as she tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Hunter, can we spend some time alone for a moment?", Diana asked as Hunter nodded.  
"Sure, I'm done with my chow anyways.", he said as Diana smiled guiding him away from the girls and a reminiscing Doris.  
The duo sat outside at a koi pond with the Amazon and the air rider gazing at each other. Hunter looked up and down at Diana and marveled at her beauty.**

"**Wow. She's beautiful in the moonlight. Hold it, Hunter. Pull yourself together! Don't be a doofus.", he thought as Diana broke the silence.**

"**The night sky looks beautiful, yes?", the Amazon said as Hunter smiled.**

"**Yeah. Totally righteous. Say, I like koi ponds.", Hunter said as Diana nodded.  
"I like koi ponds too. Reminds me of the rivers of Themyscira. So calm and relaxing. Whenever I see nature, I think of home.", Diana said reminiscing about her homeland. Hunter nodded in understanding as he added in.**

"**Reminds me of camping with my pops, gramps, Marv and..Floyd.", Hunter said with a sad smile at the mention of Deadshot. Diana noticed his expression as she scooted closer.  
"Who is Floyd? Is he your brother also?", Diana asked as Hunter nodded.**

"**Yeah. He's my oldest brother two years older than Marv and four years older than my sister. Next to Marv, Floyd and I are closer and I looked up to him when things got rough back at North Star. From video games, pranks on my sis. You name it.", Hunter said as Diana grew curious.**

"**Seems like he's an awesome brother to you. But why did you have a sad look on your face?", Diana said as Hunter sighed. The silence grew tense for a moment until the air rider held his head up with an answer.  
"He went to jail in Arkham.", he solemnly said as Diana gasped.  
"Why did he go to jail? I hope I'm not pressuring you to answer. If you don't wish to then I understand.", Diana said as Hunter puts an assuring arm around Diana.  
"it's okay. Anyway, Floyd went to jail for attempted murder. I found out about his career as a hitman but his mission went wrong and the North Star Police arrested him. The sad part was that he left behind his girlfriend and his daughter also my niece.", Hunter said sadly as Diana comforts him.**

"**Hunter. I never knew.", she said soothingly as the air rider continued.**

"**Ever since Floyd got in prison, I cry myself to sleep and even my family was devastated by the reality. Also, Jeanine, Floyd's girlfriend stopped visiting my folks which meant I couldn't see my niece. If only Floyd had dropped out of the hitman game when he could, then he would be here with us. He would've seen me grow as a person.", Hunter said sighing as Diana gently lifted his head up to gaze at her blue eyes.  
"Hunter, look at me. Floyd would be proud of you of what you are becoming right now. Even your family is proud of you. And so do I on behalf of the girls and our friends. Don't be so sad on a beautiful night like this. Floyd wouldn't want you to be sad.", Dianaa said with a smile as Hunter was touched by her words. He blushed for a moment and smiled.  
"You're right, Diana. Floyd would want me to push forward no matter what. And that's being the best person I can be. Thanks. I needed that.", Hunter said as Diana nodded and gently pulls the air hero towards her face and smooches him on the lips. The two teens kissed passionately until Garth with his camera came out accidentally spooking them.**

"**AAUGGG!", Diana and Hunter chorused as they comically fall onto the ground. Garth sheepishly grinned as Lobo bursts out laughing with Keisha smirking. Marv snickered as he spots Diana and Hunter getting up. Next, the girls from Hunter's table came to check up on them as Karen sweatdropped at Lobo laughing.  
"Garth, you spooked us silly! And Lobo, what's so funny?", Hunter said as Diana blushed at Garth recording with Lobo's camera.**

"**You lovebirds done yet? Mom and Pops are ready to head out. Don't worry, we're dinin' and dashing.", Marrv teased as Keisha asked Diana for the yellow pages. Once she pickeed one, she hits Marv in the head.  
"Owww! -dolphin chirp- was that for?!", Marv whined as Keisha huffed with Hunter sharing empathy with his brother due to getting hit with yellow pages.**

"**Anyway, you two better head inside so we can get ready to go. Besides, you'll see your girlfriends at school tomorrow.", keisha smirked as Lobo snickered.  
"That reminds me. I need my cam back, geek.", Lobo said as Garth handed the camera back to him. The others headed inside as Hunter had the girls minus Z and Jessica wait for a sec.  
Remaining were Diana, Babs, Kara, Karen, Doris and Hunter at the koi waterfall. Hunter pulled out his camera and got the girls' attention.  
"Hey, girls. Before we head home, let's take a quick pic. Or rather several pics.", Hunter said as Karen beamed.  
"Sure. We can take one to remember our time here.", Karen said but the girl grew hesitant as Doris was there.  
"Doris is in the pic too. She's got a right to do that. After all, she didn't cause any trouble—"  
"HEEEY! Why is Meathead in the picture?! I want in! RAWR!", Barbie said bursting out of the door startling Hunter.  
"AAAAUGGG!", Hunter screamed in the air until Diana and Karen caught him. The girls huffed at Barbie but Hunter shook his head.  
"Just let her in but she's standing beside Babs. Okay. Diana and Doris are beside me. Karen, Kara, Babs and Barbie behind me.", Hunter said with a smile as Doris smiled evilly as the phone on a tripod self-timed as the giant grabs Hunter.  
"GET OVER HERE!", Doris bellowed as Hunter yelped pulled in between Doris and Diana double kissing on both sides of his cheeks. Soon, all of the girls had their pics taken with Hunter until Marv and Lobo smirked taking Hunter back inside with the girls following.**

**======In Hunter's bedroom===**

**Hunter printed out all of the pictures from the restaurant with the girls placing each one in his scrapbook with the cover sporting a Sonic the Hedgehog character illustration on it. The special place he put them were dubbed "Living The Super Life". Once he's done, he slipped on his PJs that had the top being a shirt sporting a Starman insignia on it with the bottoms having Starmans on them. He then kicked back on his bed after placing his scrapbook next to his Switch.  
"What an awesome night that was. Diana's right. I need to be the best dude there is. For big bro Floyd. I finally have some hope that you'll be out soon, dawg.", Hunter said with a smile as he closed his eyes to snooze. Marv soying undetected smiled at his baby brother before sleeping for the night.  
========**

**AN: That's a long chappy, folks. As you can see, some of the girls were getting more of the hots for our main character. It may hint at a harem but remember that Z, Jessica and Barbie (Cheetah) will not be in the possible harem nor romantic status with Hunter. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and reading. Keep 'em going. As always, LilMancub, out and I'll see y'all in the next one.**


	12. Chapter 12: Animal Crackers

**Hello folks. Time for another episode where our heroes got changed into animals by an unknown woman from the Skybox watching their game. Anyway, time for some reviews.**

**Director Knight says: Music Meister Mayhem 1-3.**

**A: I saw your suggestion and I say I like that approach. I'll do it after the next chappy or two. Keep them suggestions coming, my dawg. XD**

**AlphaGodzilla19 says: Lobo as in the bounty hunter?**

**A: Yeah but he's a teen version toned down to fit the DCSG universe. He's like Kuwabara from YuYu Hakusho just like Hunter is somewhat like Yusuke Yurameshi. Anyway, thanks for your suggestion of pairings for the main character. Diana seems to be a great candidate since she's the first girl and overall character Hunter met at the beginning of the fic. Then again, I may do a mini harem. XD**

**Anyway, I do not own nothing in this fic. Let's get it.**

**====Chapter 12: Animal Crackers====**

**In the Sweet Justice Lair, something odd happened with the heroes after their soccer match yesterday against the Sweet Revenge Squad. In place of the heroes were animals but with familiar gear. One was a tall and slender horse with tan fur, black mane and tail and ears revealing blue eyes wearing her tiara, a Schnauzer with a domino mask with green eyes, a big stocky bulldog with red eyes, a tabby cat with a ring on her tail, a purple and white rabbit, a chihuahua with a violet cowl, a fox with a red cowl, a tigress with blue eyes and a brown bear with pigtails. The group woke up as the Schnauzer spoke first.**

"**Hey. Why does the room look so big? And why are there animals in the lair?", the Schnauzer said as the bulldog with red eyes snorted.**

"**Hey, geek. Ya might want a mirror for an answer. In fact, there's one right there on the wall.", the bulldog said as he guided the Schnauzer to the mirror. Once they were there, their reflections showed that Hunter and Lobo were turned into dogs.**

"**Oh snap! We've been turned into animals, Lobo! We gotta wake up the others!", Hunter said as Lobo busy chewing on Z's shoes.  
"Yeah sure. You go do that.", Lobo said chewing on Z's shoes. Hunter groaned at the bulldog's answer.**

"**You do realize that Z's gonna kill you for messing with her shoes right? C'mon and let's warn the others.", Hunter said as he ran over to the others. He woke up the chihuahua with the violet cowl revealing to be Babs.  
"Babs, wake up! Something's wrong here!", Hunter said as Babs woke up and yawned.  
"Hunter, what's wro—Whaaa? You're a dog? But how? And why does the room seem so big?", Babs said as Hunter turned her to the mirror making the Gotham hero shriek.**

"**EEK! I'm a chihuahua! And Lobo's a bulldog? Okay, why is he chewing on Z's shoes?", Babs said as Hunter deadpanned.**

"**Nevermind him, we gotta tell who's who. And the accessories they have on will help us out.", Hunter said as Babs scanned the area. She spotted the cat with the ring on her tail and the tall beautiful horse with the tiara.**

"**Jessica is a tabby cat and Diana's a pretty horsey!", Babs beamed as Hunter covered his ears.**

"**Not so loud, Babs. My ears are sensitive. Let's see who else. The fox with the red cowl is Barry, the purple and white bunny must be Z, the bear with the pigtails is Karen and HOLY CRAP! Kara is a…", Hunter gasped spotting the sleeping tiger as Lobo smirked beginning to bite her tail.**

"**Kara's a what? EEE! Kara's a tiher! ", Babs yelled as Hunter spotted Lobo beginning to bite Kara's tail.**

"**Lobo, no! Don't do that! Kara will—"**

"**What are you babbling about now, geek? I know what I'm doinn'. I'm wakin' her up. Like this.", Lobo said opening his jaws as Hunter and Babs's eyes bugged out.**

"**Lobo, no!", both dogs chorused as Lobo clamped hard on Kara's tail making the big cat roar loud waking up the animal heroes. Diana stood up spooked as she looked at a very angry tigress glaring at Lobo.**

"**What the Hades? Who made that noise? And why are there animals in the room?", the Amazonian horse said as Hunter showed everybody to the mirror explaining that they've been morphed into animals. Barry the fox voiced his opinion.  
"Wow. I'm at least an animal that's quick and fast. Kara's a mean vicious tiger.", Barry joked as Kara growled.**

"**Don't push it, Barry! Anyway, whoever done this to us is asking to get their butts kicked!", Kara said snarling as Karen chimes in.**

"**Worst of all, we can't use our powers. We're powerless. How are we going to get back to normal? I'm a clumsy bear.", Karen said clumsily falling flat on her face.  
"Hey! Who chewed and got drool on my shoes?! It's ruined!", Z the bunny cried out as Lobo whistled innocently. Z narrowed her eyes and hopped over to the bulldog thumping her foot.**

"**You did this! Those were my favorite shoes and you chewed on them!", Z yelled as Lobo grinned.**

"**Awww. Poor wittle wabbit cwying over a pair of shoes.", Lobo mocked as Z angrily bit Lobo on the leg making him yelp.  
"Serves him right.", Babs said as Hunter nodded.**

"**So how are we going to solve this mystery? Wee can't stay like this forever.", Jessica said licking her paws. **

"**One problem. We got animal control to worry about. And people are going to freak out", Diana said as Kara scoffed.  
"And how will they freak out? We don't have a choice but to get out there and figure out how to get back to normal! I swear I'm ripping that idiot who thought it was funny to do this to us to SHREDS!", Kara growled swiping the wall leaving a big claw mark making Barry whine.  
"Now look what you did, Kara! You left a big swipe on the wall!", Barry said as Diana glared at the tigress.  
"That's why people will freak out. That impulsive temper of yours as a ferocious tiger. We have dogs with no collars being Hunter, Babs and Lobo, a fox, a rabbit, a bear and a horse.", Diana said as Hunter agreed.**

"**Yeah it's awkward for anyone to see a group of animals walking in the city. Although, I dig this Fu-Man-Chew I have goin' on.", the schnauzer Hunter said grinning about his moustached muzzle.**

"**Okay? Anyway, we need to search for clues in the city. We'll have a chance as long as we do not impulsively behave recklessly. Kara.", Diana said as she glared at Kara who growled.**

"**What the hell are you putting me into this? I'm not reckless with my temper!", Kara protested as Karen, Z and Babs raised their eyebrows.  
"Uh, The most recent was at the stadium yesterday. Need I remind you of that?", Diana said motioning to the rabbit, bear and chihuahua.**

"**Okay, fine. You all made your points. Can we go now?", Kara whined as Diana nodded.**

"**Right you are. Let's head out to the city and get to the bottom of this.", Diana said as Hunter jumped on her back startling Diana. She turned to the grinning schnauzer with a startled expression.**

"**Hunter? What are you doing up here?", the horse said as Hunter grinned.**

"**Nothing. Just thought I'd get a ride.", Hunter said with a grin as Diana grabbed Hunter by the tail away from her butt area.  
"Okay but not near my butt. All right, everyone. Let's move out!", Diana said as Hunter kicked her in the side making the Amazon yelp as she ran out the back. The others shrugged as Babs jumped on Kara's back making the big cat cranky.  
"Why are you on my back? Get off.", Kara said as Babs pouted.**

"**But I can't run as fast as you. I have short legs." Please?", Kara said with her pupils enlarged to look cute. Kara groaned as she let Babs stay on her back.**

"**Oh all right. But you better hold on tight!", Kara said running out of the exit with Barry, Lobo, Jessica, Karen and Z on her back following suit.**

**=====In the city======**

**The menagerie of animals roamed the city searching for clues as Lobo sniffed the ground for anything important. Hunter still on Diana's back held on to her mane spotted a fire hydrant and tugged gently to get her attention. Diana turned her head to face the schnauzer.**

"**Is something wrong? Did you find anything?", the Amazonian equine asked as Hunter pointed to a hydrant.  
"I need to go.", he said as Diana grew confused.**

"**Go where? You can't go home yet.", Diana said as Hunter did the potty dance.  
"No. I need to go "bad"!", he said as Babs noticing the hint stopped the group.  
"He means going to the bathroom.", Babs said as Jessica gagged.**

"**Let him off unless you want dog pee on your back.", the Lantern said as Diana gasped galloping to the hydrant letting Hunter off. The dog sniffed the hydrant as he smiled.  
"Ahh. No dog has marked on this one yet. It smells new. Not for long.", the schnauzer grinned as he hiked his leg up and whizzed on the fire hydrant. The others looked away except for Barry who whizzed on a stop sign and Lobo whizzing on the car's tires and did number 2 in the street leaving the girls in disgust. **

"**Ewww! You boys are disgusting!", Z said as Hunter grinned.  
"I gotta mark know. I marked my territory. What can possibly go wrong?", Hunter grinned as a group of animals familiar to the heroes made them glare. Kara growled showing her teeth, Karen narrowed her eyes, Lobo and Hunter barked, Barry started saying "DING!" much to Babs's dismay, Jessica hissed at a cat with a gem on her tail, Z hopped off of Karen glaring at the rival group, Babs yapped at the group, Diana glared standing regal as the rival group consisted of a cheetah, a black panther, a tan grizzly with red short hair and blue eyes, a kookaburra wearing a mask laughing, a mountain goat, a cat with a gem on her tail, a horse with a red mane and tail, a greyhound and Hammerhead who is unaffected for some odd reason. **

"**Well well well, if it isn't the Super Zeroes aka the Fluffy Bunch.", the horse Ivy taunted as the mountain goat being Kid Cabra snorted at Hunter who growled.  
"You guys again? You've been turned into animals too?", Babs asked in shock as the grizzly bear Giganta nodded.**

"**Yeah, Batpup! We've been changed into animals too. And I see you three marked in our territory!", Giganta growled pointing her claws at Lobo, Barry and Hunter. **

"**Yeah. so what? It's ours now, Yogi! So take a hike and eat out of somebody's trashcans.", Lobo said as Giganta roared making the citizens flee. Harley cackled making Giganta growl losing her temper swiping at the bird jester. **

"**Missed me! PBBBT!", Harley teased as she blew a raspberry at the grouchy bear. Cheetah the namesake laughed at the bear making Giganta turn her angry onto the spotted cat only for Kara to impulsively roar.**

"**Hey you idiots! If a fight is what you want then we'll give it to you!", Kara roared as Giganta showed her claws and teeth.**

"**You wanna rumble in our jungle? That's fine by me! ROOOARRR!", Giganta bellowed as the bear and tigress fought prompting Lobo and Hunter to fight Kid Cabra and Hammerhead. Barry fought Livewire, Jessica and SS scrapped with fur flying and did spinning cartwheels in the air like a certain feline wearing boots with a sword. Diana and Ivy reared at each other throwing hooves at each other and Babs try to escape Catwoman as a panther and Cheetah's jaws. Z and Harley were dodging each other's attacks as Karen got her hands full with Giganta aiding Kara in fending off the grizzly.**

"**Stupid mutts! You mess with the goat, now you get the horns!", Kid Cabra said as he butts at Hunter only for the schnauzer to jump over the goat and bit him on the neck making the goat villain bleat in pain.  
"Owwww! Get off me! Get off! BAAAAA!", the goat said as Hunter growled grinning.  
"Gotcha! Hahaha!", Hunter still gripping onto Cabra's scruff as the goat wailed. Lobo bit onto Hammerhead latching onto his leg as the shark wailed.**

"**HEY! I'll knock the fur off ya, mate! Let go! Let GOOOOO!", the shark said wailing as Lobo growled.**

"**Not on your life, bub!", Lobo said growling. Diana and Ivy fought swinging their hooves at each other as the people got out of the horses' way videotaping them. Jessica and Ss kept fighting while Cheetah spotted Hunter biting Cabra giving Babs the advantage and bit Cheetah on the nose. **

"**RAAAO! My nose! Get off me, you mutt! Get off! AAAAH!", Cheetah whined as Babs ignored her. Catwoman roared at Z licking her lips only to get kicked by Diana sending the panther flying into a trashcan. Ivy stomped her hooves in annoyance as Diana huffed. However, Kara and Karen were overpowered by Giganta's grizzly strength as the bear swiped them to the side and grinned evilly baring her pearly sharp fangs eyeing Hunter latched onto Cabra. Barry noticing this dinged at the schnauzer to warn him of Giganta.  
"Wait? A bear? I'm tied up with this goat. YEOW!", Hunter said as the goat finally threw him off but the schnauzer unfortunately falls right into Giganta's shadow. The she-bear picked the dog up and brought him to her face glaring evilly.  
"All right, Air Mutt! You'll pay for defeating us yesterday! Eating you would be a bore. Besides, you wouldn't taste very good. But I will clobber you and your friends are next. ROOOARR!", Giganta roared in the dog's face as Hunter deadpanned.**

"**Hey! Watch the Fu-Man-Chew! Look here, babe. Can't you and your cronies stop brawling already?", Hunter said as Giganta huffed.  
"And why is that, mutt? You better have a good reason or else!", Giganta said baring her teeth. Hunter unfazed at the bear's intimidation explained.**

"**Well for starters, whoever changed my friends into animals did the same to you and your cronies. So have your boss Ivy call off the fight and we'll work together and figure out who turned us into varmmints.", Hunter said as Giganta thought about it for a second and gave the pup an answer.  
"all right, Air Mutt. I'll see if Ivy stops this fight. But remember this, once we turn back to normal, it's clobbering as usual. Got it?", Giganta said pointing her claw at the smirking schnauzer.  
"Wouldn't have it any other way.", he grinned as Giganta was about to stop Ivy and Diana from fighting until the animal control popped up with net guns and sticks.  
"Oh great! It's the animal cops! Let's get out of here!", Barry yelled as the personnel chased after the group with Giganta carrying Hunter on her head as she growled at the animal catchers.  
"Giga, what are you doing? We're supposed to run away! Not itching for a fight!", Hunter hissed as Doris snorted.  
"We're just keeping them busy for the others to get away! Trust me on that!", Giganta said growling throwing her paws in the air showing dominance to the catchers. One of the men shot a netgun at the bear but missed as another fired but missed angering the bear as she charged on all fours with speed bowling over the catchers. Kara swiped the stick away as the catcher tried to coax her to the truck but his impatience costed him when he poked her hard with the stick enraging the Kryptonian.  
"That's it, bub! You're dead now!", the big cat roared lunging at the frightened man.**

"**Nice kitty! Sit! Play dead! Roll over!", he said as Kara growled.**

"**I'm not a damn dog, you moron!", she snarled ready to pounce as the catcher aims a tranquilizer gun at the cat only to get kicked by Diana's hooves saving the cat.  
"I guess I should be thankful.", Kara smirked as Diana rushed her along.**

"**No time for remarks! We need to get away as fast as we can!", Diana said as she spotted Hunter on Giganta's back kicking her side to make her go faster.**

"**Ya, Yogi! Yah! Yee-haw! Ridin' bearback! Get it? I'm on a bear!", the schnauzer laughed as Giganta bellowed.**

"**If you kick me again, I swear I'll maul you, nerd!", the ginger bear roared as Hunter smiled. Diana ordered her teammates to keep running as Ivy did the same with her lackeys.  
The animals ran as fast as they could away from the pest control as they found a hiding spot in the alleyway. The animals were relieved that the pest control gave up the search and headed out.  
"Well that went well.", Harley said but unfortunately for both factions, a smog covered the group knocking them out. Catwoman grew sleepy as she glared at the kooky bird.  
"Harley, did you have to jinx it? Meow.", the panther said passing out.  
"The sun come out, tomorrow. Bite your bottom. I'm coming, Elizabeth!", Hunter said groggily falling to the ground followed by Giganta falling on top of the pooch. Lobo just slept with drool hanging out. The sleeping animals were unaware that a shadowy figure being a woman laughed at the animals.**

"**It's all coming to plan. With either side out of the way, I will rule the Earth with an iron fist. Soon I'll enslave the citizens to do my bidding now that the pesky Amazon is out of the way and her friends too. Now to add these creatures to my collection.", she said teleporting all of them to an unknown location.  
======In a lair underground=====**

**The heroes and villains were in cells waking up to their surroundings as they groggily wake up. The lair looked dark with potions, candles and other knick knacks. The cage across from the factions housed familiar animals. One was a raccoon, the other a guppy in a bowl, a hawk, a tomcat with a ring on his tail, an elephant with purple eyes and a green kid tied up in magical rope. Hunter woke up with Giganta laying on top of him spotting the cage across from them. He grew shocked seeing that the Invincibros are victims of this as well.  
"What the hell? The Invincibros got in on this too! Ollie's a raccoon, Garth's a guppy, Carter's a hawk, Hal's a cat due to the Power Ring, Big Barda's a huge pachyderm and Gar's bounded by magical ropes. Yo! Guys! Over here!", the schnauzer said struggling as Giganta snored sleeping. Ollie noticed Hunter as a dog and was shocked.**

"**Hunter? You've been changed into a schnauzer? And is Z a rabbit? That's amusing.", the Thespian said as Hunter hissed.  
"No time for snide remarks, Ollie. We gotta figure how we need to change back and get out of here. And Gar's tied up as well.", Hunter said as Beast Boy nodded.**

"**Yeah, dudes! I'm tied up and as long as I'm in these ropes, I can't morph into my animal forms. It's all that lady's fault. Her name starts with a C or something.**

"**A lady with a name that starts with a C? Hmmm. Maybe Diana knows something of this. But this overgrown teddy bear won't wake up from hibernation!", Hunter said mentioning Giganta snoring holding the schnauzer to her face nuzzling him and giggling. Diana waking up to this along with the others spotted Giganta snuggling with Hunter as he motioned Lobo to bite Giganta to wake her up.  
"Lobo, get over here and wake Giganta up. I gotta talk to Diana about something! Please!", Hunter said exasperated as Lobo smirked.  
"You don't have to tell me twice, geek.", Lobo said as he went over the bear's ear and barked loud spooking the bear making her yelp and startling Karen in the process.  
"What the? Who did—You stupid dog!", Giganta growled as Lobo smirked.**

"**Problem solved. Sleeping Beauty awakes.", the Zarnian said as Giganta snarled but Karen stopped the fight.**

"**Now's not the time to be fighting. We gotta find a way out of here and be back to normal.", the bear with pigtails said as Cheetah hisses in annoyance. Diana trots over to Hunter as the horse grew eager.**

"**Do you have any clues? Wait a minute. What's Garfield doing all tied up and the Invincibros are in the same boat as we are.", Diana said as Hunter nodded.**

"**Yeah. And we're all animals. Say, Jess. We're both Kitty Lanterns! Sweet! Oh great! It's Carol!", Hal groaned at the other cat mewing flirtatiously at him while hissing at Jessica showing her claws.  
"Barry! You're all right! And you're an animal that suits you quite nicely.", Barda said as Barry grinned.**

"**Yep. You know it.", Barry said to his fellow Invincibros as Z blushed at Ollie but they composed themselves as Kara grew impatient roaring ramming against the bars of the cell only to get bounced back by the magic forces.  
"Ugh! Can somebody tell me who brought us here?", Kara snapped as Cheetah and Harley went nuts screeching as Giganta and Ivy groaned. Catwoman sighed stretching her paws out looking at the mess going on as Livewire and Babs yapped like crazy until Giganta roared prompting everyone to stop. Hunter hearing this thanked the bear who in turn blushed but quickly snorted. **

"**Anyway, Gar mentioned something of a woman placing him and us here with a name that starts with a C. And I have a hunch that somebody did this with magical capabilities far beyond Z's. And the fact it rendered us without powers minus Babs since she doesn't have any to begin with.", Hunter said as Diana thought of something but her face turned into anger.**

"**You must be talking about Circe! I should've known by that pink smog in the alleyway let alone her habit of turning people into animals! She must be stopped!", Diana said stomping her hooves.  
"o that's who turned me into a tiger! That Circe is goin' down one way or another as soon as I get out of here!", kara growled snapping her jaws to make a point. Jessica sighed calming the Kryptonian down.  
"Take it easy, Tony. We don't know who Circe really is. Only Diana knows who she is the way she mentioned her.", the cat said as Kara calmed down. Suddenly, laughter echoed as Diana gritted her teeth in anger knowing who it was.  
"Circe! Show yourself!", the Amazon yelled as the figure appeared as she did from the stadium yesterday. The woman Circe smirked at the menagerie of animals and her smirk widened into a smile spotting her nemesis Diana. **

"**It looks like the mighty Amazon princess has fallen to a humble steed. And your friends share the same fate as you.", the woman laughed taking her shades off revealing her light purple eyes and a gorgeous woman at that with Lobo panting hard and some of the males drooling. Diana seeing Hunter gazing at her nemesis whinnied in his ear spooking the pooch to snap out of it.**

"**AUUUG!", the schnauzer yelped as Circe giggled.**

"**Jealous much, Amazon? The young puppy seems to admire my beauty.", Circe laughed as Hunter grew confused.**

"**Okay. So what's the 411 about you, lady?", the schnauzer said as Diana explained to him on behalf of the others.**

"**That's right, dear. Explain to the others who I really am. Entertain me.", Circe said with a evil laugh. **

"**Circe is a formidable sorceress who loves to change innocent people into animals for her own amusement. Long ago, she committed these atrocities on Themyscira to the point my mother the queen Hippolyta of the Amazons placed Circe on trial and as for her punishment, she had to serve her sentence in prison for 300 years and is exiled out of Themyscira. Ever since, she's bent on revenge and I along with my sisters try and stop her with every chance we get.", Diana explained as Hunter nodded in understanding.  
"So in short, this crazy chick hasn't learned her lesson after being in the Pen for so long. Damn, girl. You've been a bad girl.", Hunter said as Circe narrowed her eyes at his smug demeanor.  
"Silence, mutt! You're in no position to talk to me that way! Besides, with you all out of the way, I'll have my chance to conquer Earth! And I'll do it too with this Anubis head I robbed from the museum! As you can see.", Circe said laughing as she showed the dog shaped bust with jewels. Catwoman gasped in surprise spotting the bust.**

"**Why that's the Anubis head from the Metropolis Museum! The legend says it only changes the victims into dog slaves!", the panther said as Hammerhead and Kid Cabra grew confused.  
"That's insaaane! I don't mean to naaaag but why an Anubis heaaaad?!", Kid Cabra asked as Circe smirked.**

"**Because this baby is manipulated by me! My magical properties made it where I can change the population into any animal I wish. And the fact I can reserve my magic while using this device is quite helpful.", Circe said with a smirk as Hunter thought of something as he pulled something out of his storage ring revealing to be a bomb. He placed the bomb in front of Diana and commanded her to kick the bomb against the bars since the bomb is not affected by Circe's magic. The horse kicked the bomb with enough force to hit the bars blowing a hole for the animals to escape. This angered Circe as the dog pulled out another bomb from his storage ring in his tail as he had Giganta swipe the bomb at the Invincibros cage as Hunter shouted for them to get back.  
"Fire in the hole!", the schnauzer said as the bomb went off causing the bars to blow into smithereens.  
What the? They're escaping! And it's all your fault, mutt! You'll pay for this! No matter for I have the Anubis Dog Head with my special crystal inside It. That's the brains behind it all. Now if you excuse me, I got a world to rule. Hahahahaha!", the sorceress said as she made a mad dash to her room as Hunter and Diana ordered Babs and Barda to get the animals out of there.**

"**Okay, Babs and Barda! Take everybody and get out of here!", the schnauzer said as Ollie grew concerned.**

"**What about you two?", the archer said on behalf of the others as Hunter shook his head.**

"**We'll find that sorceress and put her out of commission! Just get going!", he said as the group left for an exit. As soon as all left for the exit, Diana and Hunter turned their attention to Gar still bounded by Circe's ropes.  
"Uh, guys? A little help here.", Beast Boy said as Diana assured.**

"**Hold on, Gar. We'll get you out of these bondages! If only I had my lasso.", the horse said unable to use it due to having hooves. But Hunter had a hunch since he'd remembered storing the lasso of truth in his ring. He took it out as it glowed as he knew that the demigod's rope can cut through evil bondage ropes.  
"Not to worry, Di. I'll handle this!", Hunter said standing on his hind legs twirling the sacred lasso cutting the sorceress's magical rope freeing Gar as he celebrated.**

"**Yay! I'm free! Thanks, guys! Those ropes chafe, yo!", Beast Boy said as the three all nodded. Suddenly, they heard Circe conjure up angry dogs as Diana, Gar in his pitbull form and Hunter in his aggression stance readies to fight the dogs. Lobo appeared not leaving as Hunter and Diana were puzzled.**

"**Lobo? Why did you stay behind?", Diana asked as Lobo snorted.**

"**I'm here for a good brawl and the Main Bro or in this case, the Big Dog is going to get one! You mutts wanna dance? Let's dance!", Lobo said growling baring his teeth as the bulldog lunges at the rogue dog with Diana kicking two dogs off her. Hunter and Gar barked aggressively biting the snarling dogs on the back as Lobo and the bigger rogue dog tussled.**

"**Come and get it, bro! I dog dare you!", Gar said to the rogue dogs as he and Hunter jumped on the dogs clamping down on their sides. All three hero dogs exchanged bites with their opponents while Diana kicked and rammed the other dogs into the wall knocking them out.  
"Hey, mutt meat! Wanna piece of me?", Lobo barked as he charged at the remaining rogue dogs hitting one with his jaws and threw him into Diana's kicking range and was sent flying by her hooves as the bulldog smirked.**

"**Wuss!", Lobo taunted as the other rogue dogs snarled at the heroes.**

"**Awful brave talk from a dead mutt.", he smugly said as the dogs charged at Lobo only for one of the dogs to get sent to the wall knocked out. Gar and Hunter bit the remaining dogs and tossed them to the ground and both howled in victory. Once all the rogue dogs were dealt with, the heroes sighed in relief.  
"Righteous, yo!"  
"We spiked 'em!"**

"**The Big Dog has done it again!"**

"**Yeah!", the three dogs celebrated until Diana interrupted the celebration with one last thing to do.**

"**I hate to break up the celebration but we got Circe to deal with. She must be somewhere in this lair.", Diana said as Hunter quickly jumped on Diana's back and gazed at her round big butt in awe. Lobo and Gar snickered at Hunter's anttics as Diana blushed and spotted Hunter near her butt again smiled and drags him to the center but enough for the schnauzer to reach her butt.**

"**What are we waitin' for? We gotta sorceress to catch!", Hunter said as Gar morphed into a lion while Lobo dashed ahead with Gar running after the bulldog. Diana deadpanned at the two running off but was soon met with a slap on her butt by Hunter's paw.  
"Owwww!"  
"Sorry, babe. I gotta do it. Diana, away!", yelled Hunter before he smacked Diana in the butt so hard that she reared back with Hunter holding on.  
"YEE-HAW!", the schnauzer said as Diana whinnied after that hard smack on her butt and went full speed to Circe's lair while the BGM Cowboy Theme from Plok played.**

**====In Circe's Lair=====**

"**Yes! The special crystal is perfect with the Anubial jewels as the energy radiates beautifully. Soon, I will make the whole planet my queendom and all will bow before me! And with that pesky Amazon and that mutt taken care of by my attack dogs, I will soon complete my plan now that I'm out of that prison Hippolyta placed me in! She'll soon be my slave and her daughter of a princess too.", Circe said laughing as she raised the Anubis head ready to chant her spell but was interrupted by the four heroes being Lobo, Diana, Gar and Hunter making Circe frustrated.  
"It's that princess and her scruffy boyfriend plus two other nuisances I have to deal with myself since those mutts couldn't do anything right! Just when I'm about to enslave the planet too.", Circe said with a sneer.**

"**Not gonna happen, bub!", Lobo said as the group nodded.**

"**Yeah! The only thing happenin' is your plans going down the toilet, girl!", Beast Boy said as Diana approached the sorceress with determination as did Hunter on her back.**

"**Circe, stand down and change us back to normal! Your crimes end right here!", Diana said putting her hoof down. Circe sneered at her foe as she pointed her finger at the heroes.**

"**On the contrary, it is you who needs to stand down and bow down to your queen!", Circe sneered as Hunter huffed.  
"Not going to happen. The jig is up, babe! You heard the lady, buster!", Hunter said as Circe growled in frustration.**

"**Silence, you insignificant mutt! I'll never change any of you back to normal! Time to place this weapon on the mantle and I'll chant the spell to power it up! Hahahaaha!", Circe said as she did just that and Hunter thought up of an idea.**

"**ARF! ARF! ARF! RUFF!", Hunter barked pointing to the pedestal as the four heroes ran and rammed into the pedestal with Diana and Gar in bull form did just that with the Anubis head falling only for Circe to catch it. The sorceress glared at the growling dogs and the angry snorting from Diana as she taunted.**

"**You think you could do that to stop me? I for one am one step ahead of you and furthermore—", while Circe explained her plans, Hunter whispered something in Diana's ear and quickly jumped off her back and ran around the circle and went behind Circe looking at her large butt as the dog licked his lips and sniffed her butt.**

"**Also, you all will serve me as your master! And there's nothing you can do—"**

**CHOMP!**

"**EEEEEEE!", Circe squealed in pain as Hunter bit her on the butt causing the Anubis head to break onto the ground on impact with the crystal obtained by Gar. Diana noticing this commanded Hunter to use the lasso of truth to catch the fleeing Circe. Hunter quickly on Diana's back smacked her butt again making the Amazonian horse speed after the sorceress as the schnauzer nuzzled into her sweet smelling mane. The schnauzer readied the lasso and throws it around Circe tying her up as the rope glowed. Hunter pulled her in and shouted.**

'**GET OVER HERE!", the dog yelled as Circe was at the mercy of the truthful weapon. Diana firmly stood her ground as the sorceress quivered.**

"**Your plans are foiled, Circe! You will change everyone back to normal!", Diana said as Lobo and Gar cosigned.  
"Yeah!", they said as Circe groaned and said yes as the rope's effects did the trick. Soon, everybody was turned back to normal with Hunter falling on his butt dropping the lasso with Diana picking it up. Circe got up and pointed at the heroes.**

"**This isn't over, Amazon! I'll get you yet and your friends as well! Until we meet again!", Circe said as she disappears. The four heroes left the lair as the day was saved.**

**=====Back At Sweet Justice Lair=====**

**Now that the Super Seven and everybody else returned to normal, Z restored the wall eliminating the claw marks Kara made earlier. Babs beamed as she plopped onto the beanbag.**

"**So glad to be human again. Circe's learned her lesson.", Babs chirped as Kara huffed.**

"**Too bad I didn't pound her for what she did. That was anti-climactic without that added in.", Kara said as she pounded her fist into her palm to emphasize her point. Z sighed at the blonde's outburst.  
"All brawns and no brains. Typical Kara.", Z said as Kara growled prompting the two to bicker. Lobo smirked watching them go at it while Jessica listened to her tunes. Barry took some Z's on the beanbags leaving Diana and Hunter to themselves. The air rider grinned at the Amazon.**

"**It's good to be normal again. But something tells me we haven't seen the last of Circe yet.", he said as Diana nodded.**

"**You're right but if she ever strikes again, we'll be ready for her.", the Amazon said as Hunter nodded.**

"**Yep. Say, it was awesome to be a dog for a day albeit a little dog with the Fu-Man Chew.", the air rider said as Diana playfully elbows him.  
"That's because you loved being on my back when I was changed to a horse. And you smacked me too hard on the rear.", Diana pouted as Hunter grinned.**

"**Oh come on. It was awesome riding you bareback.", he said making the whip gesture and sound effect. Diana giggled at the air rider's antics as she wrapped her arm around him.**

"**You're so silly.", Diana said as the two teens cuddled on the beanbags. Karen spotted this and pouted going on the other side of Hunter.**

"**Hey, I wanna cuddle with Hunter too!", Karen said as Hunter grinned as Karen and Diana wrap their arms around him as they relax.**

**A/N: And that's Chappy 12. Feel free to review some more as the story trucks on. For those who don't know who Circe is, she's one of Wonder Woman's foes alongside Giganta, Ares and Cheetah in DC. Circe is a sorceress who changes people into animals or anything for her amusement. She tried doing that in hopes of ruling her way only to get exiled from Themyscira and imprisoned by Queen Hippolyta. Ever since, she's got beef with the Amazons including Diana. AAnd this chappy is a nod to the classic Powerpuff Girls episode Monkey See, Doggie Do hence the Anubis head. Good thing is that Lauren Faust got involved with both shows DCSG and PPG. Anyway, as always LilMancub out and I'll see y'all in the next one.**


	13. Chapter 13: Flower Bomb

Hey folks. Time for another chappy where Hunter hangs out with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn for the afternoon. Shout out to AlphaGodzilla19 for this idea. This is for you, dawg. XD

A brief update but I changed the fanfic title to The Adventures of Captain Hurricane and the Superhero Girls and updated the summary. And also this chappy will have suggestive themes and PG-13 humor. You've been warned. Anyway, I do not own anything in this fic. Let's get it.

===Chapter 13: Flower Bomb=====

Hunter was done with school and he made a promise to Pam and Harley that he'd hang out at the former's house. The Superhero Girls were busy with something while Lobo had to do chores as soon as he got home from school. The air rider ran outside and rode on his board to the place Pam told him to meet her and Harley at. The blue hero decided to speed on land thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Zell's upgrades. Hunter cranked his tunes to Apotos Windmill Stage from Sonic Unleashed as the board whizzed through the city. The breeze was perfect for racing his board as he nearly ran over Clark Kent who in turn had a clueless look on his face and went on his way.

The air rider whizzed through traffic until he stopped by a two-story house with a lovely garden of begonias, petunias, roses and other plants. Hunter turns off the board's engine and puts it away in the capsule and went to the porch to wait for Pam and Harley to show up.

"Okay. This is the place I was told about. It may take a while for them to get there.", Hunter said but felt his bladder begging to release. He groaned as he couldn't enter the house yet. The blue hero eyed a beautiful tree and thought about doing it.  
"Geez. I need to take a whiz but I'll have to do it on this tree without getting caught. Man I should've went before heading out the school. Oh well. Here goes nothin'.", Hunter said as he sped to the tree to pee. He hiked his leg up and hust peed on the tree as he hears Pam pull up the driveway with a shocked face while Harley laughed herself silly. The ginger shook off the shock and blew the horn to startle Hunter as he nearly peed on his shoes but he got it all out on the tree leaving a big wet mark on the trunk.  
"YIPES! Glad I was done—Hey, girls. Didn't know you two were here earlier than expected.", Hunter sheepishly grinned as Pam in comical rage got up in Hunter's grill.

"How disgusting! How dare you defile an innocent tree with your pee?! You people make me sick disrespecting plants and nature as a whole like that!", Pam yelled as Harley pulled her away.  
"Don't worry about her, Puddin'. She's plant crazy sometimes. Very passionate, ya know.", the blonde said as Hunter chuckled.  
"I see. Well we're all here at least.", Hunter said as Ivy broke off the awkwardness.

"Y-yeah. Just don't touch anything yet. You just peed on my tree after all. Soon as we're inside, you're washing your hands.", Pam said as Hunter grinned. Harley giggled as Pam grabbed Hunter's arm while the blonde had the other as they head inside. The inside of the house looked like you would see in nature with various plants. Even the sweet smell of them caught Hunter's nose as he smiled. His train of thought halted when Pam tapped him on the shoulder pointing to the bathroom door opening it.  
"Okay, you. There's the bathroom. Please wash your hands good. I'm a clean person and you should be the same.", Pam said as Hunter shrugs.  
"Oh all right, Ms. Lorax. Whatever you say.", Hunter teased as Harley laughed silly.  
"We'll wait for ya outside, Puddin'. Take ya time. Hee-hee.", the pigtailed blonde smiled as Hunter nodded entering the bathroom.  
Once he was done, Harley glomps him as Hunter blushes at the pigtailed blonde. Pam deadpanned at her friend's position onto the air rider. The ginger cleared her throat stopping the glomping.

"Harley, I think Hunter needs some breathing room right now.", she said as Harley lets go of the blushing Hunter. Pam saw this and sweatderopped at Harley's antics and at Hunter's expression.

"Now look what you did, Harley. You broke him.", she said as Harley gasped.  
"Broken? How? He still has his limbs intact. I'll fix that, Pam.", Harley beamed as she pulled out an airhorn. She went up to the air rider and blared it in his face spooking him out of his trance.  
"AAAAUGG!"

Hunter jumped in the air hitting his head on the ceiling as he falls to the floor with anime swirls. Ivy glared at a sheepish Harley and pointed to a dazed Hunter.  
"Way to go, Harley. You sent him flying to the ceiling. I'll carry him to the living room. You go get the smelling salts from the kitchen and an icepack while you're at it.", Ivy said as she used her vines to carry the unconscious teen against her boobs bridal style to the living room. She carried him to the couch but blushed at the tone muscular form of the hero as she placed him on her couch.

"Gosh. He's so handsome.", Pam said to herself eyeing the hero.  
"He sure is!"

"EEEEE!", Ivy screamed as she fell on her butt as Harley spooked her. The ginger got up and dusted herself off glaring at the blonde.

"Harley! You almost sent me into a coma scaring me like that! Anyway, do you have the smelling salts and icepack?", she said as Harley bounced over to the plant girl.  
"Yeppers! I have 'em right here to wake up Puddin'.", Harley said giving the salts to Ivy.  
"Stand back. We don't want another episode coming from you.", Pam said rolling her eyes as Harley pouted.

"Hey. What's that suppose to mean?", Harley whined as Ivy ignores her putting the smelling salts near Hunter's nose. It seems the salts worked as Hunter opened his eyes regaining his vision as he spots Pam and a bouncing Harley beside him. Hunter groaned rubbing his head as he tries to sit up.

"Damn! My head hurts like hell. Owwww!", he groaned as Harley sheepishly grinned remembering how he got in that state to begin with. Ivy sighed at Harley and looked t Hunter with a blush. She took the icepack from Harley and placed it on Hunter's head.  
"You took a nasty bump there. Keep this icepack on you. It should keep the pain to a minimum.", Ivy said as Hunter sat completely up in the center of the couch. The girls sat beside him with Harley on his right and Pam on the left. Pam grabbed the remote to turn to something. She ran into a show with the intro sounding something like this.  
"All God's creatures fresh off the grill! So come on down to Mr. Meaty where friends need to eat meat!"

Hunter's eyes widened at the show with a smile recognizing the show.

"Mr. Meaty? I love that show!"

"I know right? I like meat. Plants are friends, not food.", Ivy beamed as the trio watched the show.

During the show, Hunter was enjoying himself forgetting about how busy the Superhero Girls and Lobo were. Some of the show's humor made the trio laugh their butts off. Harley however cackled harder as Hunter and Ivy's laughter died down. The silence was short lived at the end of the show where Hunter's or rather the trio's bellies rumbled.

"Hee-hee. My tummy's talkin'.", Harley giggled as Ivy and Hunter nodded. The ginger had an idea for the trio to eat.

"My parents left me some money to use for food only. They're at an important meeting at their jobs but we can order up a pizza.", Pam said as Hunter forgot something.  
"Shoot. My phone's dead. I forgot to charge it at school.", he confessed as Pam and Harley assured him of the situation.  
"No worries. I'll use my cell phone to order up some grub. Besides, I have a charger you can use.", Harley said as Hunter handed the dead phone to the blonde. After she plugged the phone to the wall, Harley used her phone to order the pizzas under Ivy's instructions.

"No anchovies."

"And no olives neither. I hate those.", Pam and Hunter said respectively as Harley got their requests done in a jiffy. Soon, the call ended with Harley hanging up the phone going back to their seats as the news came on about Sonic Hurricane and Static debate being the best flyers on boards.  
"The grub's comin' in 30 minutes. Say, what's on now?", Harley said as she eyed Hunter's secret alter ego.

"Oh goody! It's Sonic Hurricane!", Harley giggled as Ivy scoffs at the alter ego.  
"That no good blue pipsqueak and his friends always foils our plans. Who does he think he is?!", Ivy hissed as Hunter listened with a frown on his face. But he remembered that they're mentioning the hero part of him unaware that Hunter is that hero.

"Oh come on, Pam. He ain't that bad. He's only a party pooper. We know how to have fun.", Harley said as Hunter and Pam nodded.  
"That name Sonic Hurricane doesn't sound right. Or rather the first half of his name. If it was Captain Hurricane or Mighty Hurricane, then I'll take him seriously.", Ivy said as Hunter deep down knew that it was the truth. He made a mental note to let the team know about the name modification. He smelled the plants present in the room as he talked to Pam.

"Say, Pam. I like the plants in here especially the orchids. They smell good.", he said as Ivy smiled and blushed.

"Really? Thank you. I take pride in collecting plants of many kinds. I want to be a botanist someday. And even own a florist shop housing many flowers.", she said as Hunter nodded.

"That's a goal to have. Though I'm not that deep into plants, I'm into mechanics and technology. In fact, I'm striving to be an engineer in mechanics and electrical. Who knows. My ideas would help your plants out.", he said with a smirk as Pam smiled.

"I can respect that. I can see you do something like that.", she said with a smile as Harley spots her blushing.

"Ah-ah-ah, Pam. You naughty girl. You do realize Doris will get us for getting her Puddin'.", Harley teased as Hunter and Pam blushed.

"Hey! Haven't you forgotten that Diana, Beecher and some of the girls are into him as well? Can't blame them. He seems really cute.", Pam said winking at Hunter. The air rider's you-know-what grew "excited" as Harley noticed this and tapped Pam on the shoulder. She whispered in her ear pointing at it pitching a tent of his pants.  
"You're gettin' excited there, Puddin'.", Harley said smiling as Hunter grew confused.

"Whatcha mean?", Hunter said clueless as Pam explained.

"The part you used to mark my tree.", she said with a smirk as Hunter caught the hint and blushed like a tomato looking down at what Pam and Harley was referring to.  
"Gosh. Silly me.", Hunter sheepishly grinned as Pam and Harley giggled.

"Don't worry, Puddin'. It's okay. We girls get "excited" if you know what I mean. In fact, we get—Owww!"

"Don't even go there, Harley! You'll get him riled up. Don't listen to her, Hunter. She's always get into her ideas.", Pam said interrupting her friend's comments. Anyway, let's play truth or dare.", Pam said as Harley and Hunter grew amused.

"I'll ask first to Hunter, truth or dare?", Pam asked as Hunter thought for a moment.

"Truth"

"I thought you were going for dare but okay. Are you a one woman type of guy? Be honest.", Ivy slyly smirked as Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be shy, Puddin'. We'll understand.", Harley said encouraging Hunter to answer as he gulped.

"CHAAA! C'mon, dude! Gather your cannolis and be real about it! You know what you like!", said Inner Hunter as Hunter gulped and answered.  
"Well to be honest, I'm a harem kind of guy.", he said as Pam and Harley smirked at his response.  
"Oooh. A harem guy you say? And to thought you were a one girl guy. But I can respect your honesty. After Doris, Diana and Beecher crushing on you lately, I see you four happy together.", Pam said as Harley grinned.

"Yep. Next thing you know,, they'll think you're their king or something. That's a hoot to witness!", Harley giggled as Hunter's nose bleed thinking about Doris, Diana and Karen as his harem girls swaying in their belly dancer outfits. However, Pam snapped him out of his thoughts.  
"Hunter! Glad you snapped out of your thoughts. Here's a Kleenex for your nose. You have Harley to thank for that remark just then.", Pam said glaring at a sheepish Harley as the plant girl cleared her throat.  
"Now that you've answered the truth, give me your best shot. Hunter.", Pam said with a smirk as Hunter asked her.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!", Pam said as Hunter had an idea. A naughty, naughty idea as his smile grew wide like the Grinch.  
"I dare you two to make out in front of me.", Hunter said with the Grinch grin still plastered on his face as Pam and Harley's eyes bug out.  
"W-what? Us making out? Puddin', you naughty boy!"

"Never knew you were into that kind of stuff, Hunter."

"I'm kind of naughty watching girls do that sort of thing on my big bro Marv's PC. Got my butt kicked afterwards for giving it a virus.", Hunter said as the girls were intrigued.  
"Really? If only Selina were here to tell you that curiosity killed the cat. Well, I in your case, curiosity beats up the cat.", Harley said with a laugh as Hunter grinned. Soon, Harley and Pam did the dare as Hunter watched them French kiss moaning trying to get Hunter aroused. The air rider watched as he had a smile similar to a certain pervy sage from a ninja show.

"Oh sugar honey ice tea! Dude, you're one messed up doc!", Inner Hunter said as the two girls kept on kissing each other until they release for air. Hunter shook off the trance as the doorbell rang. Harley bounced to the door giggling as Hunter stared at her rear as Pam smirked at him.  
"I see you staring at Harley's bubble butt. You naughty boy, you.", Pam teased as she picked up the cash with Hunter staring at the ginger's butt.

After the pizzas were delivered, the trio chowed down on some pizza until Pam burped the loudest as Harley and Hunter snickered. Pam blushed as she saw the two grinning.  
"Oops. Excuse me."

"Better out than in I always say.", Hunter said as Pam and Harley giggled.  
"You got that from Shrek did ya, Puddin'?", Harley said as Hunter grinned.  
"Yep. No shame to the -BURP- Oooh, spicy!", he said as Harley laughed hysterically until she belched causing the trio to laugh in hysterics. They then calmed down holding their sides as they finished some of their slices. Afterwards, they threw away the boxes as they smiled.  
"I'm kinda stuffed. But Puddin' over here's a machine!", Harley joked as Pam giggled.  
"What can I say? I have a cast iron stomach. Especially for pizzas and fully loaded burritos! That's the stuff right there.", Hunter said as Harley had a CD and placed it in the player and shouted.  
"Dance Party!", Harley said as the song Drop It Low played as she and Pam licked their lips at Hunter. The air hero took the hint as the girls pulled him to the center of the room sandwiching him as they grind danced on him. Hunter watched as the girls dropped themselves low shaking their butts as the air hero grinned. The girls slapped Hunter's butt making him yell "YEE-HAW!" as the girls giggled.

"You like that, Puddin'?"

"Yeah, you've been a naughty guy lately. Let's spank ya again.", Pam teased as the girls smacked his butt making him grin.

"WAHOO! Let'sa go!", he cried out as the girls bumped their butts into him as the song raged on.

"I have another song we can dance to. Now where did Harley put the CD?", Pam wondered as she looked for the CD and found it next to the player.  
"There it goes. Now this would get him aroused for sure. Hee-hee.", Pam giggled as she placed the song into the player playing,

"Oh Flower Bomb! Fireflies!"

The girls danced and swayed slow but paced to the song as Hunter smiled deep down. The girls slowly inched closer to the air hero and danced closer to him. They then massaged his shoulders and kissed his cheeks making him blush.  
"You love our little show, Puddin'?", Harley said as Hunter smirked.  
"Yeah.", he said dreamily as Pam giggled.  
"Glad you did, handsome. Here's a little appreciation for enjoying our show.", Pam said huskily as she made out kissing the air hero. She wrestled with Hunter's tongue with hers as both teens rubbed each other's clothing. Harley pouted watching her friend make out with the air hero. Pam moaned as Hunter rubbed from her hair down her back and squeezed her butt making her squeak. She smiled devilishly as Hunter had a wolfish grin.  
"Naughty-naughty.", Pam teased as Harley jumped in and pouted.

"Quit hoggin' all the sugar from me, Pam! I'm next to give Hunter some! Come here, Puddin'! Time for some Harley's home cookin'!", the blonde said smooching Hunter without hesitation as he enjoyed it. Harley moaned rubbing Hunter's toned back making Pam rub his arms and cooed. She then stole quick kisses on his cheek as the air hero grinned. Harley kissed some more as Ivy wanted to give Hunter more sugar. She gently slid Harley away after the blonde was done. The plant girl continued where she left off in making out with the air teen.  
After the trio had fun kissing each other and dancing, Hunter's watch beeped signaling him it was time for him to go home. He groaned as Pam an Harley grew curious at the teen.  
"What's the matter, Puddin'? Time for you to go home already?", Harley said with a pout as Hunter nodded.

"Yeah. Unfortunately. My folks wants me back by 8pm. My aunt's coming over to spend the night.", he said as Harley and Pam nodded.  
"We understand. We can take ya home if you like.", Harley said as Hunter smiled.  
"Certainly. I gotta get my phone out the wall and we'll be ready.", Hunter said as the girls nodded.  
=====At Hunter's house=====

The girls parked at the house as Marv stood at the door waving at the girls and Hunter. They walked Hunter to the door and smiled.  
"Thanks, Puddin for comin' over to our place to hang out. You should come back again.", Harley beamed as Hunter nodded.  
"Yeah. it's awesome hanging out with you ladies. Hopefully if my new job next week doesn't become packed in my schedule.", Hunter said as Pam nodded.  
"Yeah. I understand completely. Anyway, here's something to remember for the night.", Pam said as she and Harley did a double kiss on Hunter's cheeks making him smirk. Soon, the girls went to the car and waved good-bye.  
"See ya tomorrow at school, Puddin'!"

"See you around, handsome!", the girls said blowing a kiss before driving away back home. Marv smirked at his baby brother and asked him a question he shouldn't be asking.

"Hey, bro. You got it made in the shade with the women, man. Let's go inside. Dinner's in the kitchen.", Marv said as Hunter grinned.  
"Sweet! And Aunt Mildred's here too!", Hunter said with enthusiasm as the brothers went inside the house.

In his room, Hunter talked with Lobo about his afternoon with Pam and Harley.  
"So, geek! Did ya get some?"

"What?!"  
"I said, did you get some?", Lobo said as Hunter frowned at his friend's crude question.  
"Hell no, dude! What the hell is wrong with you? We didn't do that!", Hunter hissed as Lobo laughed hysterically on the other end of the line as Hunter grumbled.  
"You missed a good opportunity, bro! Besides, you're savin' it for Doris, right? Or Karen? Or even, Dirty Diana!", Lobo said making jazz noises at the end. Hunter's eyes bugged out and facepalmed.

"If you don't shut the hell up, dawg. If it makes you happy, Pam, Harley and I kissed and grind danced. That's it.", Hunter said as Lobo died down his antics.

"Oh all right, geek. Were you three in the nude?", Lobo teased frustrating Hunter.  
"Damn it, Lobo! You better be lucky we're on the phone. Otherwise, I'll Falcon Punch you to the ceiling.", Hunter said as Lobo laughd.  
"Good one, geek! That's a laugh. Anyway, at least you're a stud today. I had to do housework for my mom. If it wasn't for that, I would've asked Keisha out on another date with the Main Bro.", Lobo said as Hunter smirked.

"I guess so. At least you didn't make much of a fool of yourself at the dinner party. Begging for alcohol ya know.", Hunter said as Lobo scoffed but grinned.  
"Says the guy impersonating James Bond trying to order martinis.", Lobo said as Hunter winced but shook it off.  
"Touche. Anyway, we got double tests tomorrow at school. Be ready for it.", Hunter said as Lobo groaned.  
"Damn it! Why?!", Lobo whined as the air hero deadpanned.  
"Isn't it obvious? You pulled the damn fire alarm. Remember? Besides, Shiva and Barda kicked your -seal bark- for that stunt you pulled.", Hunter reminded as Lobo snorted.  
"Don't remind me, geek. At least I did you guys a solid there.", he said as Hunter smirked.

"Sure you did. Anyway, smell ya later, bro.", he said as Lobo did the same.

"Yeah. Smell ya later, playboy. Your bevy of beauties will be glad to see ya, geek.", Lobo said as Hunter smirked ending the call. After that, he printed out his pictures from Pam and Harley and placed them in the scrapbook. Once he's done, his mom came in the room surprised.

"Hunter, you should be in bed by now. You got a test tomorrow.", she said as Hunter corrected her.

"I got two.", Hunter said as his mother grew confused.

"And how so? You told me it was one.", she said but Hunter nodded.

"It was but my buddy Lobo made it two for pulling the fire alarm just to bail out of a test. I swear I want to pound him but my friends did that already.", he said as his mom remembered now as she hugged him.  
"Oh baby. You'll do okay on your tests like you always do. (sniff) Wait a minute. I smell girl's perfume on your clothes. You didn't do anything inappropriate with the girls that took you home did you? Don't lie now. A mother knows.", she said as Hunter shook his head.  
"No, Mom. We didn't do anything R rated. We just sat beside each other watching TV and danced. That's all. Scout's honor.", he said as his mom smiled.

"That's good, hun. I'm glad you had fun today. My baby's growing up." My little Chupy.", she said hugging her son. Hunter grinned at her as they broke from the hug.  
"Aw, Mom. I'm still going to be Chupy.", he said as His mom smiled.  
"I know. Now scoot off to bed. You got double duty in the test department. And one more thing.", she said as Hunter raised an eyebrow.  
"What's that?", he asked.  
"Try not to make the girls at school kill each other over you like you did at the restaurant.", she said with a smirk.  
"Oh, Mom.", he groaned as she smiled kissing him good night.  
"Good night, Chupy.", she said as she left down the halls. Afterwards, Hunter switched into his pajamas and went off to sleep with a smile plastered on his face as a hickey was on his neck courtesy of Harley.  
=====

A/N: That's the 13th Chappy, folks. Hunter spent time with Pam Isley and Harley. Anyway, I'm posting double chappies today, ladies and germs. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone. It means a lot. And I changed the title to The Adventures Of Captain Hurricane and the Superhero Girls plus I updated the summary. As always, LilMancub out and I'll see y'all in the next one.


	14. Chapter 14: War Of The Gremlins- Part 1

Hey, folks. This is a special crossover event between DCSG and my favorite film ever. Read on and find out what it is.  
Anyway, DCSG and the mystery film does not belong to me. Let's get it.

=====Chapter 14: War of the Gremlins- Part 1=======

One day, a bald man in a business suit was walking into a business suit walking into an antique shop where it housed antiques from various parts of the world. The person behind the counter was Lady Shiva who helps her family out in the curio shop. The businessman's presence startled Lady Shiva as she greeted the man.  
"Luthor? Lex Luthor? Welcome to our shop. What can I help you?", the martial artist said as Luthor chuckled.

"Oh just browsing your wares, young lady. What exactly do you have that tickles my fancy?", the businessman said as Shiva smiled showing him vases from China, India and other parts of the world. Also, rugs and tapestry, trinkets and jewels in which Luthor grew amused.  
"All of our curios are authentic from parts of the globe. I'm sure you'll make a good choice, sir.", Lady Shiva bowed as Luthor smiled. However, he heard a singing voice coming from a box. He eyed the strange box as he asked the girl.

"Miss? What exactly is singing in that box?", the bald man said as Shiva grew a bit hesitant butt pulled out the box. Shiva opened the box as Luthor's expression was in awe of it's presence. It had brown fur on it's body with cream fur on his left side, pointed cat ears and a cream belly with stubby arms and legs. It resembled a Furby somewhat as Luthor gasped watching it hum a tune.

"Wow! What is this creature? I never seen something like this!", the man said in wonder as Shiva explained.

"This is a mogwai.", she said as Luthor raised an eyebrow.

"Mogwai?", Luthor repeated in confusion as Shiva elaborated.  
"Yes. A creature of Chinese lore. Said to be mischievous creatures of some kind. We found it from a portal of sorts and took him here.", Shiiva said to the best of her ability as Luthor nodded. The businessman had to buy something in rarity and the creature seems to be it. He smiled to the girl handing out his cash.  
"I'll buy him at any price you offer me. This is gran news. How much are you settling for it?", Luthor said only for Shiva to shake her head.

"I'm sorry, Luthor. But this mogwai is not to be sold to anybody. Not for any price.", Shiva said as Luthor tried to reason with her.  
"How come? The creature's worth so much money to keep your shop afloat. Think about it, dear. An opportunity like this doesn't come around that often.", Luthor tried to reason but Shiva said no.  
"I'm sorry, Luthor. You cannot have it. It must not fall into the wrong hands.", Shiva said standing her ground as Luthor grew impatient.

"My time is as valuable as yours. Just like money. I don't know the reason as to why this creature is not to be sold to the public.", Luthor said as Shiva narrowed her eyes.  
"I cannot let you have it, sir. No price and that's final.", Shiva said as a gruff but old voice spoke up.

"You heard my granddaughter. Mogwai not for sale. Pay for something else or leave.", the old man said as he stood by Shiva. Luthor looked down on the old man as he scoffs.

"You must be the owner of this shop, correct?", Luthor said as the old man nodded.  
"Yes and my granddaughter told you politely that mogwai is not for sale. It's great responsibility!", he said as Luthor's patience wore thin.

"I heard of your shop, sir. Think of your reputation and monetary gains from this transaction. I'm sure you are making a mistake.", the businessman said refusing to take no for an answer but the old man and Shiva was about to kick him out. Only for a man revealing to be Shiva's father.  
"Father, allow me to deal with this gentleman. Li, go upstairs. I'll handle this!", the man said as Shiva went upstairs and the old man sternly looked at him and Luthor.  
"Make it quick.", the old man said as he left. Once he's gone, the man pulled out the mogwai and smiled.  
"Look, Luthor. I apologize about my family's stubbornness. I'm sure we can settle in on a price. If you are still interested.", the middle aged man said as Luthor grinned slyly.  
"Absolutely. Name your price.", Luthor said confidently as the man issued a price which was no problem for the billionaire. The men went outside as the store worker explained important rules.

"Now, Mr. Luthor. There's three rules you need to follow. It's very important.", the man said as Luthor listened in.

"Provide me with the details.", he said as the man explained.

"First off, don't get him wet with water, not to drink or give a bath. Second, don't expose him to bright lights for he hates it. Especially sunlight, It'll kill him. And the most important thing you shouldn't forget. No matter how much he cries, no matter how much he begs, never ever feed him after midnight. Do you understand?", the man said seriously as Luthor nodded.  
"I see.. I appreciate your assistance baack there.", Luthor said as the store worker chuckled.

"It's fine. My father's a stubborn old fool stuck in his ways and my daughter is following in his footsteps. We needed the money and I'm glad to come in as I did.", he chuckled as the men shook hands on it. Soon, Luthor went on his merry way keeping the mogwai in his box.

====The Next Day====

Outside of Metropolis High, Hunter and Lobo were talking about the test or rather two of them thanks to a stunt the Zarnian pulled earlier in the week. The air rider and the Zarnian wiped sweat from their faces.

"Bro, that physics and history test was a drag. We had to double the work!", Lobo complained as Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Maybe if you hadn't pulled the damn fire alarm then this wouldn't happen. Beside, it's all over with now.", Hunter said as Lobo scoffed.  
"Yeah-yeah, whatever. What's taking the girls so long? They should be done right now.", Lobo said impatiently.  
"Hello? Fire alarm? By the way, Diana vowed to kick your sorry hide for that stunt you pulled.", Hunter said as Lobo huffed. Suddenly, Hunter spotted Lady Shiva pissed for some reason as the air rider grew confused.  
"Shiva? Why's she angry? Something's not right here.", Hunter said as Lobo shrugged.  
"Maybe she hates tests. I did her a solid.", Lobo boasted as Hunter pulled the Zarnian along.

"Come on. Let's see what's eating her. I'm certain it's not the tests.", Hunter deduced as he and Lobo approached Shiva at the bench waiting for Barda. She looked up to see the boys approaching and groaned seeing Lobo there.  
"Oh. Hey, guys. I'm not in a good mood right now.", Shiva said with a sigh as Hunter nodded.

"I see. We saw you were not feeling okay. Mind if you tell us? I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this.", Hunter calmly said as Lobo being a goof mentioned about the fire alarm.

"Look, babe. If it's about the fire alarm, I'm sorry for the umpteenth time already!", Lobo yelled as Shiva waved that off.

"It's not that. My father did something careless that will cost us our lives!", Shiva said as Hunter grew curious while Lobo picked his nose.

"What did he do to make you upset?", he said wanting the martial artist to elaborate. Shiva sighed and explained everything the best she could.

"You know I tend to my family's curio shop after school right?", she asked as Hunter nodded and continued on.

"Lex Luthor came to our shop last night.", Shiva said making Hunter and Lobo gasped at the mention of Luthor's name.  
"Luthor visited your shop? What's he doing there to begin with?"

"I agree with Hunts here. Baldy must've smelled somethin' valuable. The Main Bro wants more of the scoop.", the boys said as Shiva continued.

"Luthor came to our shop and checked out our wares but the mogwai caught his attention and he wanted it for a price and I refused to sell it to him.", Shiva said as Lobo finished eating his boogers grew dumbfounded.

"Okay. What the hell is a mogwai? I don't follow.", Lobo said as Hunter explained.

"A mogwai is a mythical creature from Chinese folklore. Said to be mischievous little creatures that love to sing and play. That's all I know so far.", Hunter said as Shiva grew impressed buy the air rider's knowledge.  
"I take it you do research on mythical beings, right? That's impressive of you to do that and you're correct. We found it out of a portal of sorts and took him in. Here's where the cause came in to make me feel angry.", Shiva said crossly as Hunter urged her to continue.

"My Ye-Ye refused to sell the mogwai to anyone. He feared it will usher in chaos if it fell into the wrong hands. Ye-Ye and I refused to sell Luthor the mogwai to him but my father had to butt in and he sold it to Luthor against our wishes. And here we are now.", Shiva said sighed as the boys understood what happened.  
"Dude, what a drag. That's crazy right there. We oughta go over to Luthor and beat his face clean off and that guy who sold it to Baldy! Say the word and The Main Bro will pound them."

"Not so fast, Lobo. Luthor's got goons on his side. Anyway, we'll figure out a way to stop Luthor before he does something reckless. I've researched many creatures and compared to Parademons, mogwais are fragile creatures. Don't worry, Shiva. We'll get to the bottom of this. C'mon, Lobo. The girls are waiting at the front.", Hunter said as Shiva had a slight smile hoping Hunter was right. Soon, Barda came to pick up the martial artist.

====At the Sweet Justice Lair====

The Super Seven and Lobo were watching the press conference at LexCorp where Luthor and Shiva's father appeared with a mogwai making Hunter frown at the two men. Karen and Babs beamed at the creature loving how cute it was, Z was intrigued, Diana was curious, Kara's neutral and Jessica was paying attention to the TV.

====Press Conference==

"People of Metropolis, here before you is a creature far beyond our comprehension. We dimmed the lights for his safety. This little bundle of fur is the perfect pet for all ages. It can replace the family dog.", Luthor said with a chuckle at the end as reporters and citizens laughed along with him. The mogwai hummed a tune familiar to his homeworld as the audience cooed.

"Yes. Now what if we show you how this creature multiplies?", Shiva's father said with a sly smirk as he dashed water on the mogwai as it cried in pain. The crowd gasped in anger as did Lois and Clark while the mogwai cried some more. Suddenly, balls of fur popped off of the creature's back revealing to be more mogwais. The audience's anger turned to amazement as more creatures popped out and flew into each of the people's hands.  
"See? What did we tell you? The pet of the future! In fact, everyone in the audience gets one!", Luthor said as the people cheered.  
====Back at Sweet Justice Lair======

As the press conference came to an end, Babs broke the silence to Hunter as the group listened in.  
"So Shiva found this little cutie pie came from another homeworld in a portal? Interesting. I want one. I'll feed it and wuv it.", Babs said beaming as Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"But the mogwai is a fragile creature. That's what's rattling me and Shiva. There's got to be a reason to why her family didn't want the creature sold. Furthermore, Luthor made the situation worse by multiplying the mogwai with water!", Hunter said as Kara scoffs.

"You're being paranoid about the little furball. You and Shiva rather. What kind of trouble the cutie pie can cause?", Kara scoffed as Diana puts a comforting arm around Hunter.  
"Don't listen to Kara. Let's just investigate piece by piece. I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of the matter. In fact, let's check out those little ones. You and me.", Diana said smiling as the others decided to stay put. Well, Karen went after the duo.  
"Hey! Wait for me!", Karen said running after Diana and Hunter.  
"Hey, bring us back the little furballs!", Kara yelled out as the others nodded.

===At the press conference area====

Diana, Hunter and Karen were at the event where everybody had a mogwai as Hal ran up to the heroes with a green pudgy one. Karen gushed at the little mogwai and dashed over to the Lantern holding it.

"Karen, wait for us!", Diana and Hunter chorused as they followed the bubbly girl. Karen greeted Hal as she eyed his mogwai.  
"Hey, Hal. What a cutie pie you got there.", Karen said as Hal smiled.  
"Why thanks, Karen. And I take it you three are here for a mogwai?", Hal said with a smile as Karen nodded.

"Sort of. We're just checking out the area for a while. Say, what's the little one's name?", Karen said as Hal gazed at the babbling ball of fur.  
"This little guy's name is Chubbs because he looks like he ate somebody out of house and home. Besides, he'll be handy for me to be a chick magnet. Oh right!", Hal said posing with Chubbs as the trio sweatdropped.  
"Wow. Why am I not surprised?", Hunter said with a deadpan as Hal smiled showing his grin.  
"We're both studs, bro. And to top it all off, I'll show Chubbster to Jessica. She'll dig cute things. In fact, most chicks do. Anyway, smell you three later.", the Lantern said as he and Chubbs left. Hunter spotted Luthor and Shiva's father upfront and glared sharply at them.  
"Girls, look. Luthor's over there! And that -dolphin chirp- is with him also. I remember him. He cheated my family out of a deal and that pissed me off.", Hunter growled with an anime vein.  
"I see him. And the original mogwai is on the box.", Diana said as Karen squealed.  
"Let's go get it. It's so cute. He'll stay with us.", Karen said as Diana nodded.

"Great idea, Karen. If we get the original mogwai then we'll figure out where it came from. And keep it safe.", Diana nodded as Hunter agreed.

"Sure thing. In fact, I owe Shiva's pops a knuckle sandwich. In fact, let's charge right now! Ooof!", Hunter said but Diana pulled him back.

"Hunter, we must be cordial and diplomatic about this. No knuckle sandwiches or causing riots.", Diana said crossing her arms as Karen nodded.  
"Yes. No Mortal Kombat moves on him or Luthor.", the bubbly girl warned as Hunter groaned.  
"Oh all right. Not even Scorpion's spine ripping?", he said with a grin but was hit with yellow pages by the girls. Afterwards, they went up to the front spotting mogwais of all shapes and sizes. Luthor and Shiva's father. The two men greeted the three teens as Shiva's father recognized Hunter with a smirk.  
"Well if it isn't the son of a gullible -er Accomplished Curtis Lawton. How are you?", he said in a snarky tone making the air rider growl as the girls stop him from attacking.  
"Don't mind him, sir. We're here for your mogwais?", Diana said as Karen nodded.

"Yeah. They're such cutie pies." I would eat them up.", Karen said with a smile as Luthor chuckled.

"Of course, children. There's plenty of mogwais to go around. After today, everyone will have to pay for their own. Luckily, you three get each free. In fact, choose one of the many bundles of fur to take home.", Luthor said pointing to so many mogwais. Diana spotted a pink mogwai seeming to be a girl, Karen spotted a red female and Hunter eyed the original mogwai Luthor bought from the curio shop. Hunter pointed to the original and spoke to the businessman.  
"I'll take this little guy over there.", the air rider said as Luthor chuckled at the original mogwai.  
"This one? Are you sure you don't want any of the others? I'm sure you want to.", Luthor said slyly as Hunter shook his head.

"Naw. I'm sticking to my decision. After all, the customer's always right.", Hunter said as Luthor chuckled.

"Indeed you are right, young man. The customer is always right in his or her choice. I respect your decision. Here is the little guy.", Luthor said handing Hunter the original mogwai as it cooed in his arms. Diana and Karen giggled at the sight while holding their own.

"Awww. He likes you.", Karen said as Diana nodded.

"I agree. It seems to have a liking towards you.", Diana said as Luthor and Shiva's father chuckled.  
"Anyway, thanks. We must be going now.", Hunter said as the three left for the base. They were on their way to the exit until they ran into Lady Shiva and Big Barda.  
"Shiva! Barda! You two were here the whole time?", Diana said as the girls nodded.  
"Yeah. It turns out my father is working for that lowlife. And the situation's getting worse as mostly everybody got their hands on the mogwais. They don't even know the trouble they're in.", Shiva said in worry as Barda asked the three a serious question.

"Are you three going to take care of these creatures? Shivs is worried about what her father has done.", the new goddess said as Diana nodded.

"Of course. We're taking care of these creatures. Tell us how we can take care of them properly", the Amazon said as Hunter and Karen nodded holding their mogwais.  
"That way Lobo will know of this too.", Hunter chimed in as Shiva nodded.

"Very well. The rules are as follows…"

===Moments Later======

It was dark and thankfully the mogwais are safe to be exposed to the outside. Shiva and Barda were guiding the trio outside as the martial artist made sure they got it right.

"Are you sure you all can be trusted with this task? Any of these rules broken would be catastrophic.", Shiva warned as the trio nodded with determined looks on their faces.  
"You can count on us, Shiva. We'll make sure that no one breaks these rules.", Hunter said as Diana and Karen nodded.

"That's good. I'm counting on you guys to right the wrong that my father and Luthor created.", Shiva said as Hunter nodded.

"Come on, ladies. Let's get back to the base before it gets late. And Shiva and Barda, we'll do our best.", Hunter said as the members of the Super Seven left for the lair. Shiva gazed at the trio as Barda puts a hand on her shoulder with assurance.  
"Don't worry, Shivs. Our friends will help us make things right the best they can. Luthor and your father will face the consequences. One way or another.", Barda said as Shiva nodded in agreement gazing in the direction the trio left.  
====Back At Sweet Justice Lair=====

"Girls, we need to hold an important meeting. Lobo, you come here too.", Hunter said in a serious tone as Kara scoffed.  
"Why so serious all of a sudden? You usually don't act like this.", the blonde said as Lobo nodded.

"Yeah, geek. What's up?", the Zarnian said as Hunter explained the situation.  
"Shiva and Barda were at the press conference and the situation's getting ready to get worse. So many people were at the event getting mogwais like candy. Shiva's father did more damage than we realized.", Hunter said as Babs chimed.  
"I don't get it. They're just harmless little creatures. What harm can they possibly do?", the ginger asked as Jessica nodded.

"Yeah. These little furballs are too cute to raise a fuss.", Jessica said as Diana added in.

"Shiva told us that it's a heavy responsibility for these creatures to be taken care of.", Diana tried to explain as Kara huffed using her camera to take a picture of Karen's mogwai.  
"Enough of this bull. Get over yourselves and forget this whole thing.", Kara said as she snapped a picture but the flash from the phone made Karen's pink one jump and run away to the beanbag in fear. This made Karen upset as Kara grew confused.

"Kara, you scared Pinky with that light! She hates bright lights!", Bumblebee yelled as Kara huffed.

"What's the big deal in that?", the blonde said as the others started to catch on what Diana, Hunter and Karen were talking about.  
"That's why I called you guys up here. Since these three mogwais especially the original are in our care, there are three important rules we all need to follow. First off, mogwais hate bright light. DO not expose them to it especially sunlight. It will kill them.", Hunter said as the group except for the trio gasped.  
"Second, do not expose them to water. It's obvious why since the press conference. Don't give them any to swim, drink or get a bath.", Hunter said as Z gagged.

"Little furbals without a bath? Yuck!", the magician said as Lobo grinned.

"Neat freak. I go without baths sometimes and you don't see me complaining.", Lobo smirked as Z ran for a barfbag. Hunter continued after Z ran back from puking.

"Lastly, this is a very important rule to pay attention to. No matter how much they beg and/or cries, never ever under no circumstances feed them after midnight.", Hunter said as Babs raised an eyebrow.  
"After midnight? Why is that?", Babs wondered as Hunter warned her and the group.  
"Just see to it that you don't. Now to figure out who will take care of them in shifts. We got school tomorrow and we can't risk bringing them there. Especially when the sun is out.", Diana said as Hunter nodded.  
"Agreed. We'll settle things as we go. Now to name my original mogwai. What can I name ya, fella?", Hunter asked as the mogwai mumbled something.  
"Gizmo!"

"Gizmo? That's a good name. Oh well, Gizmo it is.", Hunter said with a smile as Diana happily giggled.

"Now that everything's settled, I suggest we get some shuteye.", Kara said as the group fell asleep. Gizmo slept on Hunter's belly as Diana slept on one side of Hunter with the red mogwai on her arms, Karen on the other side with Pinky snuggling near Hunter's armpit as they get ready for the next day.

======The Next Day======

After school, the group head over to the Sweet Justice lair to check up on the mogwais who slept soundly as Lobo plopped onto the beanbag throwing his bookbag down nearly hitting one of the mogwais. This spooked them as Karen glared at the Zarnian for doing that.

"Lobo! Look what you did! You scared poor Pinky thanks to your plopping on the beanbag!", Karen yelled as Lobo huffed.

"KEH! It's not my fault these little runts are in the way.", Lobo scoffs as Pinky jumped up and babbled angrily. The Zarnian growled at the creature scaring it as it ran to Karen for protection. The girls glared at Lobo as Hunter facepalmed walking over to the stubborn teen.

"Lobo, knock it off will you?", Hunter said in a deadpan as Lobo scoffs.

"Well serves that pink puffball right for getting in my way. I belly flop on these beanbags everyday.", Lobo said nonchalantly as Hunter rolled his eyes at his stubborn friend.  
"Well quit flopping onto those beanbags. They'll burst if you abuse them like that.", Hunter sighed as Gizmo cooed waddling to the air rider. Hunter chuckled as the mogwai was picked up by him.

"Awww. Look who's happy to see you, Hunter. That's so sweet.", Babs beamed as Hunter smiles pulling out his leftover burrito out of his storage ring only to get gobbled up by Gizmo.

"Hey. That was my lunch. Oh well. At least, I fed you.", Hunter said as Gizmo burped softly.  
"And you pay more attention to what you feed him.", Diana said crossing her arms as she bottle feeds the red mogwai. Hunter chuckled at Diana's worried look about Gizmo's appetite.  
"Relax, Di. Gizmo here has a gourmet taste. AUUUGG! Not my other loaded burrito! Dude, you're a machine! You like these burritos, huh?", the amazed air rider said as Gizmo nodded.  
"See what I mean? Little ones shouldn't eat a Hunter-sized meal of burritos that big. In fact, let me see your ring.", Diana said walking over to the blue hero. He chuckled nervously as Gizmo and the others grew curious.  
"C'mon. Why go to the extremes? Let's just watch a little TV, right?", Hunter begged but Diana grabbed his hand and figured how to access it. The Amazon pulled some food and I mean a cache full of burritos, chips and chili dogs. Gizmo smiled watching the contents pop out of the ring as Lobo grinned and the girls grew angry.

"Uh, I can explain.", Hunter said as Diana with an anime vein let's Hunter have it.

"You were feeding Gizmo these pile of junk food? What the Hades were you thinking? Your storage ring's pigsty inn there!", Diana lectured as Pinky tried to take Hunter's chili dogs.

"Pinky, no! Come here!", Karen said keeping the little mogwai away from the food. Karen continued bottle feeding Pinky as Hunter and Diana comically argue.

"That geek's a dumb deer in headlights! Priceless!", Lobo teased as Z shook her head.  
"Like you're the one to talk. You have disgusting habits too. From picking your nose, chewing my shoes in bulldog form, fart in public and furthermore, reading adult magazines!", Z yelled as Lobo smirked.  
"Yeah, whatever. The adult magazines are to die for.", Lobo said as Z just ignores him.  
"And treat your storage ring as a weapon! Not a place for your snacks! If I find another food item in there, so help me Zeus!"

"Relax, Di. I'll keep that in mind. Oooh. You found my Fireballs chips. Fireballs, yum!", Hunter said to Diana as he eats his chips and scarfed the burritos and offered the chili dogs to Diana.

"Tell you what. I can offer you the rest of my chili dogs I got from Hal at the hotdog stand last week.", Hunter said as Gizmo made a disgusted face as did the girls.

"Ewwww! Never! You kept that for a week?! Absolutely not! Throw it away, now!", the Amazon yelled disgusted as Lobo snuck and stole the chili dogs and ate them. The television came on with Jerks playing as Diana and Hunter stopped their squabbles looking at the TV set.  
"Who turned on the TV? Gizmo?", Diana said as Hunter grinned. Gizmo returned the grin as the group got on the beanbags.  
"It had to be Jerks of all shows. Now Hunter's exposing these cutie Pies to stupidity.", Jessica said as Gizmo watched the stuntmen stand on top of a speeding car as it launched him into the pit of mud.  
"Ooh. Fun.", Gizmo said in awe as Hunter grinned.  
"Neat.", the air rider said as Gizmo repeated the word. Karen glared at Hunter's encouragement.  
"How could you call that fun? And now the idiots are agitating the tigers!", Karen yelled as Lobo smirked.  
"You girls don't know awesome TV when you see it. Yeah!", Lobo said unaware that a vase filled with flowers was nearby accidentally sending it flying hitting the wall as water splashed onto Gizmo making it cry alarming the group.  
"Oh no! Gizmo's all wet! What happened?!", Babs panicked as Lobo grinned with Hunter narrowing his eyes.  
"Way to go, lummox! Now Gizmo's multiplying because of you! Giz, it's going to be all right. I got you!", Hunter said as he tries to hold the screaming mogwai. The girls glared at Lobo but they watch four balls pop out of Gizmo's back revealing to be new mogwais. Soon, the group were shocked to see them right before their very eyes.

"Now look what you've done, Lobo. Now we have four new mogwais to take care OF!", Kara chastised as Jessica narrowed her eyes at the Zarnian.  
"You broke my vase, you klutz!", she yelled as Babs, Gizmo and Diana checked out the new mogwais.  
"Wow! It's just like Luthor did at the press conference. Water made them multiply. The one in front has a white striped mohawk on his head out of the bunch.", Babs said as Hunter went up to the said mogwai as he smirked.  
"Hey, little dude. You're rockin' the mohawk I see. I dub thee, Stripe! Come here, little dude.", Hunter said ready to pick Stripe up only to get bit on the finger making the air rider jump in pain.  
"AUUG!"

Stripe laughed devilishly as the other mogwais followed suit throwing stuff at Hunter, Gizmo and Lobo. The three ducked and dodged as Hunter yelled out "sentence enhancers".

"What the -dolphin chirp-? Bad Stripe! Bad! Sit your furry -seal bark- down somewhere!"

"You heard Hunts, fleabags! Sit down or we'll squash ya!", Lobo added in as the four mogwais dubbed by Hunter as the Stripe Gang caused trouble for the male heroes. Stripe spotted an airboard and took a joyride on it as Diana and Hunter panicked.  
"Hera!"

"Hey, you! Get off of there! Yikes!", the two yelled as Stripe rode on the thing nearly running over the teens. Kara yelped as Stripe whizzed by her making the Kryptonian give chase.

"Get back here! You are as worse as the Parademons!", Kara said as Hunter and Diana ran after her and Stripe. Lobo and Gizmo had their hands full with the other three troublemakers as they dodged spitwads, and one mogwai cheekily crept to Diana stealing her lasso acting like a cowboy. Noticing this, she yelled for it to give it back. The Stripe Gang teased at the heroes until Z got her wand and casted a spell to make them sleep.

Moments later, the heroes were exhausted from fending off the Stripe Gang. Gizmo spotted the mogwais relaxing but now they were begging for food. Karen and Diana looked at Lobo, Kara and Hunter with smirks.  
"It's your job to feed them. Get to it.", Diana said as Lobo groaned.  
"Why us? How come I'm tied into this?", Lobo groaned as Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Because you had a hand in Gizmo getting wet. That's why.", Hunter said as Lobo nodded.  
"Good point. But what are we going to feed the little stinkers?", Lobo said as Kara pulled out a rotisserie chicken out of Hunter's spare storage ring with Diana narrowing her eyes in comic fashion.  
"Hunter, what is that doing in there?", Diana hissed as Hunter sheepishly grinned. Babs and the other girls groaned at the blue hero's bad habits.  
"Oh come on. I gotta have spare food while I'm fighting crime. A hero's well prepared. Anyway, here's the grub, you little rascals.", Hunter said to the Stripe Gang as the furballs devoured the chicken like they haven't eaten in days. Gizmo, Pinky and Scarlet were shocked seeing the chicken eaten with nothing wasted. Bone and all.

"Damn! You guys ate the chicken including the bones. Impressive.", Hunter said as Diana shook her head.  
"They remind me of someone when it comes to table manners.", Diana said smirking at the blue hero. Taking the hint, he rolled his eyes.  
"Very funny.", he said dryly as the clock rang 7:00pm. The group gasped at the time as Babs remembered something.  
"I gotta head back home to Daddy. I promised him I'd be back."

"o do I. I gotta head back to the mansion. Coming, Di?", Z said as Diana nodded. Karen took Pinky while the others took the mogwais being Gizmo and Scarlet. Hunter remembered something. He pulled out spare empty capsules from his pouch as Jessica grew confused.  
"Why are yyou pulling out your capsules?", the Green Lantern asked as Hunter explained.

"I'm leaving these stinkers here. These capsules will be their home until we get back tomorrow. Stripe Gang, return!", the air rider said as all three members got inn their balls except for Stripe. That frustrated Hunter as Kara noted something.  
"I don't think Stripe wants to be in the ball.", the Kryptonian said as Hunter glared at Stripe.  
"Listen, you! You gotta get in the ball! Your friends are in there, so you should do it too! Now get in the ball!", he barked as he aimed the capsule as blue beams try to catch Stripe but to no avail as he dodged and blew raspberries. Z sighed watching the impatient blue hero struggle and used PEELS on Stripe as it snores giving Hunter the opportunity to finally capture him in the ball.  
"Finally, we got them in their balls. Time to go home. See you girls tomorrow. Lobo, make sure you put the snacks away. In case Stripe or any of his goons pop out.", Hunter said as Lobo tries to put away the food.

"Relax, geek. I got it covered. I got all the food away. Kara helped out too. So she should do it too.", Lobo said as Kara scoffs.

"Like he said, I checked it out already. Smell all of you laters.", Kara said as all the heroes left for home. Kara and Lobo forgot to lock the pantry as the latch was left unlocked with the camera zooming in on it.

Nightfall settled in on the base and one of the capsules shook violently and popped out Stripe. The little mogwai grinned with a smug smile as he noticed his friends trapped in their balls. He had an idea seeing the pantry door unlocked and broke in stealing some snacks and placed them in front of the balls.  
"Hey! Yum-yum-yum! Yum!", Stripe said as the capsules shook violently and the mogwai threw each in the air.

"YUM!", Stripe said translating to "Come on out!" as three of his buddies landed on the floor. Stripe and his cronies eyed the clock and laughed evilly and ate the snacks leaving crumbs. They spotted Ace sleeping soundly as the mogwais smirked surrounding the dog.

The last thing seen was Ace tied up like a pinaata on the ceiling as he howled for help. The creatures grinned as trouble was about to brew in the city.  
A/N: That's Part 1 of this crossover event, folks. In the next part, Metropolis will have a city-wide chaotic bunch on their hands. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and reading, folks. As always, LilManCub out and I'll see y'all in the next one.


	15. Chapter 15: War of the Gremlins- Part 2

Hey, folks. It's time for Part 2 of the Gremlins and DC Superhero Girls crossover. Anywho, Metropolis is about to receeivee a rude awakening. Don't forget to review, fav and follow after reading. As always, I don't own anything in this fic. Let's get it.

===Chapter 15: War of the Gremlins- Part 2======

The next afternoon, the girls, Lobo and Hunter heard howling coming from the lair as Babs panicked running into the room where she saw something that shocked her. Ace tied up by his hind legs on a ceiling, snack crumbs and wrappers were in front of the empty capsules, pantry has been broke in to and the most bizarre and disgusting part was icky sticky green pods. The Gotham heroine ran to Ace and untied him from the ceiling and calmed the whimpering pooch.  
"It's okay, boy. Who could've done such a thing to you?", Babs said to Ace as Diana gasped in horror as she spotted something not right.  
"Great Zeus! What's that green ball doing here? Something's amiss here!", the Amazon said as her mogwai grew uneasy.  
"You're right about that, Di. The capsules are empty! Every last one of them! And I take it that these sticky green pods are the mogwais we left behind!",, Hunter said as Gizmo tugged his pant leg getting his attention.  
"What's up, Giz? Is something wrong?", the air hero asked the little mogwai as it babbled something. However, he pointed to empty wrappers and to the pantry door where the snacks were ransacked.

"What the? How can this happen? Hey, wait a minute! Lobo! Kara! You didn't check the pantry like you both said you were. ", Hunter said glaring as did the others as Lobo and Kara pointed at each other.

"Stupid over here forgot to close it! He was the last one to leave!", Kara yelled as Lobo snorted.  
"You were near the pantry locks! So it's your fault, blondie!"

"No it's your fault this happened!", Kara and Lobo argued but Z split them apart as she tried to be the voice of reason.  
"Now is not the time to argue, you two! We have a bigger problem on our hands!", Z said as Jessica nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah. These sticky green pods are like cocoons of sorts. And the only way they could've done it was that they've eaten after a certain time.", Jessica deduced as Babs nodded.  
"But Scarlet, Gizmo, Pinky and the Stripe Gang ate before we left out of here. They haven't wound up in cocoons like the Stripe Gang. ", Babs said as Karen nodded.

"I second that. The mogwais we're holding right now aren't in their cocoons. What could it mean?", the bee girl said wanting answers. Hunter thought for a moment but his idea popped into his head.  
"There's only one way to find out, guys. Babs, open the camera feed from last night and check the time. Don't worry for it's connected to the Internet in real time.", Hunter commanded as Babs sped to the camera room and pulled up the footage. The camera feed took long but it displayed an alert with the time that made everybody gasp in horror.  
"Oh no! You guys need to see the footage! It's not good!", the ginger said as the group ran to the screen. The footage showed the actions of Stripe Gang and the empty snack wrappers. The time showed 12:30am alarming the group.  
"So that means, Stripe and the three mogwais ate after midnight on their own.", Diana said in worry. The others were feeling uneasy as they all connected the dots together. Lobo and Kara sheepishly grinned as they admitted their screwup.

"Uhh. We both messed up there.", Kara and Lobo chorused as Diana nodded glaring.  
"Indeed you did. But we now realize why we couldn't feed them after midnight.", the Amazon said but Karen voiced her concerns. She gulped eyeing the four green pods from afar and spoke to the group.  
"But the scariest part is that they're going under a metamorphosis thanks to eating after midnight. We don't know what they'll turn out once they hatch. ", Karen said in worry as Hunter nodded.

"Karen's right. We don't know what form they'll take once they hatch. But I'll say this, the 3rd rule Shiva warned us about clues us in that the next form the mogwai goes through won't be pretty at all. The only thing we can do is prepare for the inevitable.", Hunter said as the team nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the news alarm blared as the screen showed the sundown ridden city with monsters running amok destroying things. The team listened in on the matter as the news report by Lois Lane airs now.

====In Metropolis====

"This is Lois Lane, reporting at downtown Metropolis! These creatures allegedly to be the evolved form of the mogwais from LexCorp are running amok destroying the town as we speak!", Lois said as the creatures tipped over cars, messing with Power lines and swinging on them, attacking the police, hanging Kid Cabra by his underwear on a flagpole and laughing. The monsters were green with pointed ears, sharp teeth, green eyes with a squashy body with three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot. They even come in shapes and sizes with a familiar mogwai or rather now gremlin attacked Hal and Garth tying them up throwing them into the trashcans in front of Burrito Bucket with their legs kicking to be free.  
"As you can see, LexCorp seems to be in hot water as the gremlins wreak havoc! AAAAAHH!"  
"Gusta-yap yar! Hahahahahha!", the gremlin cackled as Lois screams in terror. The gremlin made scary noises and bared it's teeth at the reporter as the camera turned off probably from one of the other gremlins biting on the wires.

===Back at Sweet Justice Lair======

After the news ended, the eight heroes and mogwais heard a crash and growling. The girls squealed in fright while Lobo pulled out his blaster and Hunter morphing into Captain Hurricane.

"You girls stay put while we scope the room!", Hurricane said as he and Lobo checked out the room. To their anger, they spotted gremlins and the one with the mohawk got Hunter and Lobo pissed.  
"YOU! Who the hell do you think you are, bub?!", Lobo yelled as Stripe growled baring his fangs. The Zarnian pointed his blaster at the gremlin while Hunter held a wind charge ball in his hand.  
"It's Stripe alright. Just pull the trigger and nail his butt!", Hurricane said as Lobo smirked.

"Don't have to tell mee twice! Hey, Mohawk! Open wide because I'm blastin' ya to oblivion, geek!", Lobo said shooting his gun at Stripe only to miss as the gremlin threw things at the heroes dodging them. Despite gun blasts and wind attacks launched, Stripe and his minions escaped and left for Metropolis to wreak havoc in the city. Lobo and Hunter growled in anger as the girls and the mogwais checked on the two.  
"Damn it! Stripe and his goons got away! They're heading to the city to join the others! Diana, you and the girls suit up! Lobo and I will meet you downtown!", Hurricane said as Gizmo jumped onto Hurricane's head.  
"Giz? You should stay with Diana this time.", he said in concern but Gizmo bravely shook his head wanting to help. Hunter raised an eyebrow but shook it off.  
"Okay then. Stay on my head, little guy.", Hurricane said pulling out his airboard and zoomed into the city with Lobo whistling in his bike following Hunter in the air.

"All right, girls. You heard Hunter, suit up and step into battle!", Diana commanded as the girls quickly suited up into their costumes. Once everyone's suited up, Diana motioned the signal to the girls.

"Okay, girls! Let's move out!", Diana said as the Superhero Girls went after Lobo and Captain Hurricane.

===At LexCorp=====

Luthor and Shiva's father were smirking at the television screens of gremlins raising terror in the streets. The bald man chuckled to the man as they enjoyed their success in selling the gremlins to people oblivious to their dastardly actions. They poured some champagne into their glasses and grinned.

"We made a fortune out of those gullible people of Metropolis. And I have you to thank for offering me the opportunity of a lifetime. A way to rule the world with a personal army of supernatural creatures. Cheers to us.", Luthor said with an evil grin as both men made a toast with their glasses and drank the alcoholic beverage. Suddenly, a buzzer rang as Shiva's father raised an eyebrow as did Luthor.

"Who could that be interrupting our celebratory toast?", Shiva's father asked as Luthor narrowed.  
"Whoever you are, enter!", Luthor commanded as the door opened revealing to be Lady Shiva and her grandfather from the curio shop very angry.  
"Oh look, Lex. It's my naïve daughter and my senile father coming to visit us.", Shiva's father said as the old man shouted at him.

"You went behind our backs to make business with Luthor! I made myself clear that we never sell mogwai! And now innocent people are suffering from your selfish actions!", he shouted as Luthor shook his head.  
"Listen, old man. You're stuck in your old ways and I met people like you. That kind of attitude gets you nowhere but at the same spot.", Luthor sternly said as Shiva narrowed her eyes into slits.  
"Thanks to your actions, you unleashed an unspeakable horror in Metropolis! Father, why would you side with Luthor? Why?!", Shiva shouted emotionally as her grandfather comforted her.  
"You know good and well, why! We needed the money no matter the cost! You're following your grandfather's example very well and it sickens mee! Don't you want an easy life? Because as long as you listen to your Yeh-Yeh's old stubborn ways then that will never happen!", Shiva's father yelled as the old man grew disappointed. He stared at his foolish son and then glared at Luthor afterwards.  
"Do you realize what you have done, son? I expected better from you. Money is not always good money. And your actions are a prime example of it.", the old man said with a mixture of sadness and anger as Luthor scoffed.  
"When will you learn that money talks and makes the world go 'round? Your son here caught on real quick. If only you and the little girl realize that and wake up!", the bald businessman said coldly as Shiva and the old man glared intensely at the two men. Suddenly, they heard fighting going on in the streets on the screen showing Lobo and Captain Hurricane blasting gremlins with blasters and energy balls respectively. Not too far were the Superhero Girls, Hal and Garth. Luthor growled clinching his fists as did Shiva's father. Lady Shiva smiled at the heroes onscreen while the old man raised his eyebrows in shock seeing Gizmo on Hunter's helmet shooting the Super Scope at incoming gremlins as the monsters hate the light.

"Ai-yah! A mogwai with a big bazooka? Let alone superhero kids fighting hordes of gremlins?", the old man said in shock as Luthor banged the table.

"Curse those superhero brats! It's already bad enough Superman's a major thorn in my side as is! No matter! Those little creatures will make short work of them!", Luthor growled as Shiva's father gasped.  
"Lex, that mogwai on that fellow's head! It's the original mogwai we got from the shop! And two of his friends has the other ones too!", the greedy store worker said as Luthor gasped.

"So Captain Hurricane, Bumblebee and that Amazon think they can fool us?! I say not! No matter for there are so many of these mogwai creatures sold like it's hotcakes that it will take forever to drive them out!", Luthor said with a chuckle as Shiva clinched her fists.

"You won't get away with this! The heroes will stop you yet! Just you wait and see!", Shiva yelled as her father yelled in rage.

"Silence, daughter! I will not sit here and let you disrespect Luthor like that! In fact, you and that senile old man need to get out of our sight!", the man sneered as Luthor buzzed in the security.  
"Security! Come up here at once! Take our two visitors to the cell with no mercy! We can't have them notify the authorities free! If they attempt anything, use force as needed!", Luthor barked as the guards drag Shiva and the old man out as both were yelling to be free. Once they're gone, Shiva's father sighed thinking about something. Luthor puts an assuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. They'll be all right. You have my word that they won't be harmed.", Luthor said as the man nodded hesitantly. The two men watched the action on the screen.  
====Back In The Streets=====

"How many of these things are there?! It's impossible to get rid of all of them!", Kara yelled as she fried a dozen gremlins with her heat vision. Diana who just threw a jumping gremlin into a horde of monsters yelled back at the Kryptonian still shooting heat rays at the onslaught of gremlins.

"Not sure! Just keep fighting them to the end!", Diana said as Kara grunted in frustration.

"Well that's not a good answer!", Kara yelled as she incinerated another set of gremlins. Bumblebee used her stingers shooting them at the monsters stunning them while Babs threw flash pellets making them scream falling to the ground. That gave Jessica and Hal a clear shot with their Power Rings and made a ray gun shooting beams of light frying the gremlins to bits.  
"Score for the Lanterns, baby! WOOT-WOOT!", Hal taunted as Jessica chastises him.

"No time for celebrating, doofus! There's plenty more where that came from!", Jessica said as she pointed to more gremlins led by Chubbs who turned into a gremlin. This shocked Hal as he wailed.  
"Noooo! Not Chubbs! Chubbs, it's me! Come on and let's go home!", Hal yelled as Chubbs ignored him. Jessica shook her head at Hal as her ring glowed.

"We have to do It, Hal! Other lives are at stake here!", she commanded as Chubbs ate out of the trashcans and ate the hotdogs out of the cart making Hal sob anime tears.  
"Chubbs loves hotdogs! I don't want to hurt him!", he wailed comically as Jessica pulled the Lantern along as they fight the onslaught Of gremlins. Zatanna and Diana spotted some monsters and heard a bleat for help.  
"AAAAAAHH! I need my naaaanny! These cretins are kicking my faaaaanny!"

"Oh Hera! That was Kid Cabra and he's under attack!", Diana said pointing to Kid Cabra hung on the flagpole by his underwear as one gremlin used Green Arrow's bow to shoot at the goat teen. Speaking of Green Arrow, he was hung by his boxers on another flagpole getting hit by boxing glove arrows.

"Let me down from here, you insignificant cretins! Do you know who you're disrespectful to?! Oooof! My handsome face! It's ruined!", Green Arrow wailed as Zatanna narrowed her eyes.  
"And Ollie's up there too! And those fiends are using his bow and arrows! I'm coming, Ollie!", Zatanna said as she and Diana ran to the flagpoles where Kid Cabra and Green Arrow are still getting hit with shock arrows and boxing arrows by the gremlins.

"When I come down here, I'll ram you to straight to—"

"Can it, Cabra! We're in no position to make threats! Wait a minute! It's my rival Zatanna and Wonder Woman!", the archer gasped as Zatanna and Diana fought the gremlins shooting magic energy and roping them respectively.  
"About time you two chicks show up! I've been hanging up here with this damn drama queeeen!", Kid Cabra yelled pointing to Green Arrow who snorted.  
"That's drama king to you, Goat Boy! And girls, get us out of here! I'm chaffing here!", Green Arrow yelled dramatically as Kid Cabra huffed.

"See what I mean?!", the goat teen said as Diana and Z respectively flew up to the flagpole freeing Kid Cabra and Green Arrow carrying them to the ground. Once on the ground, Green Arrow kissed it as Z, Diana and Kid Cabra groaned.

"Hello, land! I love thee!", Green Arrow beamed as Kid Cabra yelled.  
"Enough already! Take your damn bow and arrows! I'm getting out Of here!", Kid Cabra snorted but more gremlins blocked his way out.  
"Oh great! More ruffians!", Green Arrow complained as Diana shook her head.  
"Now's not the time to complain, Ollie! We must work together to fend off the fiends! Hera, give the four of us strength for battle!", Diana cried out as Kid Cabra turned to Z.  
"Does she always do that?", Cabra asked as Z nodded.  
"Yes. She always does that.", Z said as the gremlins inched closer growling as Cabra rammed into some gremlins. Diana punched one in the face and roundhouses two gremlins punching them in the air. Z blasted magic at some gremlins while. Arrow shot bomb arrows blowing some monsters in the air. Gizmo spotting the gremlins in the air shoots the monsters with the Super Scope as Captain Hurricane grinned at the mogwai hiding from the light beam shooting out of the barrel.  
"Nice shot, Giz! We got 'em for sure! And Cabra's here to help out? That's new.", Hunter said as Gizmo nodded. Lobo blasted gremlins left and right as he grew irritated with them. He looked up to see some of them mess up the traffic lights causing cars down below to crash into each other in comical fashion.

"What the hell? You guys caused a car crash! Now you guys are dead for sure!", Lobo growled as he rode his bike near the laughing gremlins and socked one of them in the face making it fall into Hunter's line of attack.  
"Take this! HAAAA!", he yelled zooming at the falling gremlin with a spinning tornado attack blasting the creature into the trashcan knocked out.

Babs and Bumblebee launched melee attacks at the gremlins as they growled at the girls. Batgirl punched three gremlins straight in the nose and flipped over them and tossed one from behind into the pavement. Bumblebee used her stingers to stun the two creatures before doing a Beeline tackle onto them. Jessica from above shot the ray gun construct at the downed gremlins making Bumblebee yelp out the way. She looked up at Jessica yelling at her.

"Thanks for the help but can you give a courtesy call before shooting that thing?!", the bee girl said glaring at Jessica who grinned sheepishly as did Hal who wanted to find Chubbs despite it getting away from the fight.  
"Sorry about that, Karen. Wait a sec! It's Stripe! Look!", Jessica yelled pointing to Stripe grinning evilly heading to Diana's direction. Bumblebee and Hal noticed it and saw Captain Hurricane and Lobo chase after him.  
"That dude's rockin' the mohawk, man! I give him some cool points on that one.", Hal smirked as Jessica and Bumblebee groaned.  
"C'mon, Hal! Now's not the time for jokes! We gotta follow him to Diana!", Jessica said as the Green Lanterns and Bumblebee ran after Stripe.  
Batgirl, Flash, Big Barda, Aqualad and Hawkman were fighting off the gremlins inside the Burrito Bucket where the monsters fooled around. Tables and chairs were thrown everywhere, staff were tied up. Food were being gobbled up. Babs narrowed her eyes in anger as her workplace was getting destroyed by the monsters.

"Those fiends are going to Pay for wrecking Burrito Bucket!", Batgirl said throwing flash pellets at the monsters killing them by the overwhelming lights. Flash made a whirlwind sending the gremlins flying, Barda knocked out several more with her megarod, Hawkman used his mace to KO the gremlins and Garth untied the staff freeing them.

"There's so many of these things!", Barda said punching two more gremlins off the ceiling fans as Babs waved a flashlight at them.

"We're almost done knocking them out cold! Just hang in there, Big B!", Flash said as he sped near some more gremlins punching them in quick fashion knocking them out as Garth used flash from his camera phone to destroy the gremlins. The group saw the last two gremlins to KO hanging on the ceiling fan as Garth aim his camera phone.

"Ready?! Aim Fire!", Garth yelled as a big flash of light got the gremlins sending them flying straight outside the window into streetlights. The group cheered as they defeated all the gremlins in the Burrito Bucket.  
"Sweet! We knocked out all those monsters out of Burrito Bucket!", Flash cheered as Hawkman and Barda cheered along with him. Babs comically stuck her bottom lip out in a quiver seeing her favorite restaurant ruined wailing.  
"NO! Burrito Bucket is ruined! Now it'll take forever to get it fixed!", Batgirl wailed anime tears as Flash comforted her.

"Oh Babs. Don't worry. Burrito Bucket will be good as new by the next episode.", the speedster said as Babs raised an eyebrow.  
"He means it'll be done in no time.", Garth said with a smile. Barda had a worried look on her face as she saw a text from Lady Shiva.

"Guys! Something's happened to Diana, Hunter and Karen!", Barda said as the others gasped as Babs was the first to answer.

"What happened to them? Are they okay?", Babs said in worry as Barda told the group the bad news.

"Shivs just texted me! A mohawked gremlin and his three other goons kidnapped them and imprisoned them in the cell at LexCorp! We gotta figure out where they are in there!", Big Barda said as Hawkman grunted something.

"Lobo help us find 'em!", he said as Flash agrees.  
"That's good news. Lobo thinks he can sniff his prey for miles. But where is he?", the speedster wondered as Babs used her commlink to contact Lobo. However, no signal was contacted as Babs was in hurry.  
"No luck! I can't contact Lobo either! He must've been captured as well.", Babs said as Garth grew confused.

"How could he? He's a brute force specialist!", he assumed as Barda shook her head.  
"Unless of course the gremlins used knockout gas on him. And gas minus farts are a Zarnian's weakness.", the new goddess said as Babs had a text by Jessica, Kara , Hal, Ollie and Z letting her know about finding the heroes in LexCorp.

"I got news from the group chat! It's going to take effort but we gotta work together to find them. C'mon, we have no time to lose! Who knows what Luthor and Stripe are going to do to them!", Babs said as the group went on their way to LexCorp.

======In LexCorp: Personal Cell=====

In Luthor's office, three heroes being Diana, Bumblebee and Captain Hurricane were waking up all tied together with their mogwais tied to the wall as well. They thrashed about as they realize that they were tied. Stripe grinned baring his teeth as Captain Hurricane growled at the gremlin and the two men responsible for the madness.  
"well-well-welll. We finally captured the three scurrying rats fighting in the city.", Luthor said as Hurricane growled.  
"YOOUU! You have gone too far this time! What do you want with us?!", Hurricane yelled as Diana glared at the two men.  
"Explain to us why would you release these fiends to the public to cause harm! So many people got hurt and the city is getting ransacked!", Diana said as Bumblebee yelled.

"Get us out of here right now! We're going to stop you right here and now!", Bumblebee yelled as Stripe growled in her face spooking her.  
"why should we? You three kids thought you could outsmart us by leading your friends in the city to stop my plans of domination? You're sadly mistaken! I have the stripe gremlin and his fellow monsters to thank for bringing you up here!", Luthor said as Shiva's father sneered at the blue hero.  
"You think you're so clever, kid. But this ends here for you and your girlfriends.", Shiva's father said smirking as Hunter growled.  
"You're as responsible as Luthor for allowing such thing to happen in the city! And it sounds like you don't give a damn neither! And release the mogwai right now!", Hurricane snarled as Shiva's father sneered.  
"You think I'm going to listen to the words of a child?! You're sadly mistaken, Hunter!", the man said as the teens gasped in horror.  
"How'd you know who I am?! That's impossible!", Hunter said as Luthor smirked.

"Isn't it obvious? Who else picked the original mogwai at the press conference? You're so predictable just like Superman. Don't worry. Your secret and your girlfriends' are safe with us.", Luthor said slyly as Hunter yelled.  
"I don't trust you two! And you!", Hunter growled pointing to Shiva's father.

"You sold out your family's tradition and values over damn money no matter how dangerous and evil it is! Shiva and the old man trusted you and you're throwing it all away for a quick buck!", Hunter said as the man scoffed.

"Why do you care? You're just an insignificant child! Money is everything! Luthor's the only way out of this hellhole my stubborn father refuses to get us out of!", he said as Karen raised an eyebrow.

"Couldn't you just find another way to have a better life than this? It's not helping your cause one bit!", Karen said as the mogwais babbled in agreement as Stripe threw a ball at them nearly hitting them.  
"Hey you! Do that again and I'll skin you alive!", Hunter yelled at Stripe as the gremlin got too close to his face growling but the air hero growled.

"Oh -dolphin chirp- this!", he grumbled as he butts his head on Stripe knocking him out cold. The man sighed at the trio and held his head down.  
"It's not that simple. Ever since my daughter's mother passed, I felt heartbroken about it. She died in a car accident years ago. I vowed to my wife that I give our daughter the best life no matter what. To make her happy. But my father's stubborn old ways kept me from doing just that. You see, I had to get money from some source to fulfill my wife's final wish. And Luthor was the key. I'm sorry but there's no going back now.", he said solemnly as Luthor sneered. Diana gasped at this and teared up inside as did Karen. The mogwais were saddened by the story as Hunter dropped his anger and replaced it sadness.

"I think I know what you're talking about, dude.", the blue hero said as Luthor smirked.

"How would you know? You're not a family man, you know.", he said as Hunter nodded.  
"In fact, you're right about that.", Luthor's eyes widened at the air hero's demeanor as the teen continued on.  
"Yes I'm not a family man. But I do know loss and in fact, no one's invincible from losing somebody. Not even you, Luthor. I lost my closest cousin that was like a brother to me back in North Star City, we were tight attending the same high school in freshman year. But that tragic day happened where some bully didn't have the guts to move on after he was beaten fair and square in a fight! And you know what happened next?", he said as the store clerk raised his eyebrow wondering what happened. Hunter continued on.

"The bully shot him two times in front of me! Killed him in cold blood! And to make things worse, my oldest brother got arrested and to this day, he's still in jail!", Hunter said as Karen grew shocked while Diana understood about Floyd's situation but not Hunter's cousin's tragic fate. The curio worker's face sweat in guilt.  
"I'm sorry you lost a loved one and the other in jail. But what does this have to do with me and making my family's life better?", he asked as Hunter explained.

"What you're doing right now is a slap in the face to your wife and your family members still on this earth today. If your wife was still alive today and she found out about it, she'll feel the same way your daughter and the old man is feeling. Disgust and disappointment. It's not too late to do something good and set things right. I honor my cousin's memory by being the best person I can be, hero or civilian. Even my big bro in prison is counting on me to do that. It's what keeps me going and the same can happen to you. Hell, your daughter loves artifacts from all over the world courtesy of your pops. She's already happy as Is.", Hunter said as Luthor banged the desk shouting.

"Enough of this! Are you going to listen to a child or a man who acts?! You decide! After all, you're in this up to your neck!", Luthor said grabbing the curio worker by the collar. The man thought about it looking at the tied up teens and the three mogwais shaking in fear. After giving it thought, he headbutts Luthor and unties the hostages. Luthor growled in anger as the teens and mogwais were free.  
"You all will regret this! Without me, your poor excuse of a life in the curio shop will be nothing!", Luthor said as the man shook his head at the bald one.  
"Sorry, Luthor. I'm not going to defile my wife's wishes by spreading harm onto others for a quick buck! Kids, I apologize of my actions. To make it up to you, I'll help you find your friends. They're in the cells downstairs in the same room as my daughter and father. I'm coming with you as gremlins are within the building.", the man said as Hunter and the girls nodded.

"Are you kidding? You're with three superpowered teens built to kick -seal bark- . We're going to lacerate some gremlins and bash some skulls in. C'mon, guys. Let's go! Lead the way!", Hunter said as the seven individuals ran out the office. Stripe woke up from Hunter's headbutt as Luthor noticed him and ordered him.  
"Don't let the traitor leave here alive. Do you understand?", Luthor said as Stripe nodded.  
"If you succeed, this will be your reward.", Luthor pulled out a big bag of desserts and snacks with the gremlin grinning.  
"Ooooh! Yum-yum!", Stripe said as Luthor chuckled.

"I knew this would motivate you. And also, if any of the superhero brats get in the way, dispose of them. Anyway, run along and make sure the job's done.", Luthor said as Stripe grinned evilly running out of the room. Luthor smirked kicking back in his chair as he sighed.  
"It's a shame I had to get rid of the traitor. Wasted away his possible good future by listening to an insignificant child. That is his undoing.", Luthor said grinning evilly as the camera zooms in on the screen showing Stripe and his goons stalking the seven individuals.

A/N: That's Part 2 of 3 of War Of The Gremlins, folks. Now the next chappy will be the final part of the crossover. Now I gave Shiva's pops some backstory for his actions. I'm not sure if in the comics, Shiva's parents were ever shown. But anyway, feel free to review for any suggestions or feedback. As always, LilMancub out and I'll see you in the next one.


	16. Chapter 16: War of the Gremlins- Part 3

Hey, folks. Time to wrap up the crossover event between DCSG and Gremlins where Stripe and Captain Hurricane engage in a final showdown while the heroes find a way out of their cells. Also, I made a spinoff fanfic titled Super Tales involving the Adventures of Captain Hurricane and the Superhero Girls characters similar to MLP's Pinkie Tales written by MagpiePony. Anyway, DCSG and Gremlins belong to Warner Bros. Let's get it.

====Chapter 16: War of the Gremlins- Part 3======

When we last left our heroes, they were battling the rogue gremlins in the city of Metropolis. With the rest of Our heroes imprisoned, Captain, Hurricane, Wonder Woman, Bumblebee and the mogwais along with the curio shop worker are looking for the cell their friends are in. Gizmo on top of Hunter's head looked at the surroundings while Hunter handed the curio worker his Super Scope as the girls grew confused.

"Uh why are you giving the man your controller? He can't defend himself with that!", Bumblebee said in worry as Diana nodded in agreement.  
"You're joking, right? The bee girl's right you know.", the man deadpanned as Hunter explained the device.

"Sir, this gun is a Smash Edition. You might've seen Gizmo in action with this baby.", the air hero grinned as the man now remembering that from the screen he and Lex watched earlier.

"Oh yeah. Are you sure I need to use this? And why is the trigger at the top? It should be down here.", the man whined as Hunter showed him the controls.

"Look. The big blue button is to fire. Hold it down for a powerful blast. The green button is turbo. That enables rapid fire. But keep in mind that you won't be able to charge it in this mode but you can hold it for rapid fire continuously.", Hunter said as the man gets it. Karen and Diana spotted shadows as the mogwais felt uneasy.  
"I spot shadows up ahead! Proceed with caution!", Diana said in worry.

"We got this, Di. What could possibly go wrong?", Hunter said jinxing as a loud screech spooked the group as hordes of cackling gremlins with bats and chairs surrounded the group.  
"Oh Hera! It's an ambush!", Diana cried as a gremlin nearly strikes her with a bat.  
"Hey, buttfaces! Wanna piece of me?!", Hunter yelled spinning like a tornado blowing gremlins in the air. The curio man shot the gremlins with the Super Scope blasting them to ashes. Diana punched and lassoed the critters into a wall while Karen shot some monsters with her laser stings. Gizmo ducked to avoid the gremlin's divebomb as the gremlin was carefully shot with the Super Scope.

Stripe out of nowhere attacked Captain Hurricane after the group destroyed all the horde in the hall. Gizmo and Hurricane yelled as the creature attacked them and set his sights on the curio man grinning evilly.  
"GRRRR! Ay yo gibbuuwuk-gibbuwuk! Basar e gigiyo!", Stripe said grinning as he pointed a laser gun at the man.  
"Oh no! Stripe's gonna kill him if we don't do something!", Karen said as Stripe tackles the man as he screamed for help. Worst of all, the Super Scope fell out of his hands onto the floor.  
"And the Super Scope fell out of his hand!", Diana said in worry as Gizmo picked up the Super Scope.  
"What the Hades is Gizmo doing with the Super Scope?!", Diana yelled in shock as Hunter motioned to her that he's got this.  
"All right, Giz. Fire!", Hurricane said as Gizmo fired the bazooka catching Stripe's attention glancing at Gizmo and Captain Hurricane ready to fight. The curio man quickly chops Stripe in the face and quickly ran to the girls.  
"All of you! Run! Giz and I got it from here!", Hurricane warned as the trio shook their heads.  
"But Stripe will get you for sure! I don't want to lose you!", Karen said as Diana joined in.

"She's right! We'll lose you if Stripe takes you and Gizmo out!", Diana said worriedly as the man stepped in.

"I'm the one Luthor and Stripe wants for betraying him. This Is karma coming for me.", the man said in shame as Hurricane shook his head.

"Don't worry about me! And just hurry to the cells! Remember what I've said earlier! Take care of Diana and Karen for me! Giz and I will make it out alive! Now go!", Hunter said as the curio man gathered the girls and the two mogwais and went to the cells.

"GGRRRR! Kill Hunter! Gizmo, ca-ca!", Stripe growled as Hurricane balled his fists as Gizmo held the Super Scope.  
"Bring it on, buttface! Let's see what you got!", Hunter said with a smirk as Stripe and the air hero came to blows.

===In The Cells====

"LEEEEET MEEE OOOUUT! BOOOOOOOOB!B!", Kid Cabra yelled in the cell as the Invincibros, the rest of the Super Seven, Lobo, Lady Shiva and the Old man were getting sick of the goat's whining.

"YOU LET ME OUT OR I'LL RAM THE DOOR DOWN!", Kid Cabra yelled as Kara in cartoon fashion foamed at the mouth getting ready to punch the villainous goat teen.  
"Will you shut your -dolphin chirping- mouth?! You've been saying that for a while now! Say one more word and I'll ground you into burgers!", Kara growled as Kid Cabra grinned nervously. Hal and Jessica used their Power Rings to pull Kara back as Barry looked around.  
"I hope Hunter and the others can bust us out of here soon.", the speedster said as the old man nodded.

"Indeed, young ones. Having hope we must.", the old man said as Lobo scoffs.

"Hey, old timer. Why do you speak so calm and patient while we're stuck here in this hellhole?! When I bust outta here, I'll lacerate Luthor's ugly nmug, obliterate his cronies, bash that balding buttface upside his skull and then—Owww!", Lobo was struck upside the arm by the cane of the old man as the others sighed in relief.

"Having patience you will, ruffian.", the old man said sitting calmly. Shiva held her head down as Batgirl and the others try to cheer her up.  
"Shivs, are you ok? You haven't said anything since we've been held prisoners.", Barda said checking up on her best friend. The martial artist shook her head confirming how she's feeling at the moment.

"My father. He let Luthor Influence him into greed and selfishness. I'm not sure if he'll change. In fact, Mother will be disgusted if she was alive right now.", Shiva said as the heroes sympathized with her. Kid Cabra huffed as he had something slick to say.

"Face it, girlie. Your pops doomed the city! There's no going baaaack!", the goat teen said only to receive glares from the others. Barda threw Kid Cabra to the side as she comforts Shiva.  
"Don't listen to that idiot Cabra. Your dad made a foolish mistake. I'm sure deep down he regrets his actions.", Barda said as Batgirl beamd.  
"Yeah. I'm sure things will go back to the way it was, better than before. Just keep the faith and hopefully Hunter and the others will finish the fight.", Batgirl said as Hawkman made a war cry.  
"Yeah! We keep the faith! Stay strong!", Hawkman said as Shiva smiled.  
"Indeed. Stay strong we all must. The young lad Hunter and his comrades will save us for sure.", the old man said as Shiva nodded. However, the others spotted Shiva's father, Karen, Diana and the two mogwais. This got Ollie breaking the silence.  
"Where the devil is Hunter?!", the archer asked as Jessica added in.

"Yeah. And Gizmo is nowhere to be seen.", the Lantern said as Diana explained everything.  
"Our comrades is currently in a battle with Stripe. He's the last gremlin alive right now. May the gods protect Hunter and Gizmo.", Diana said as Karen added in.  
"Because of them, this man was able to escape Stripe alive. I hope Hunter and Gizmo make out of this fight the same way.", Karen said in worry as Shiva was face to face with her father. The old man had a neutral face glancing at the curio worker. The room tensed as silence grew. Shiva sighed glaring at her father not knowing what to say. After awhile, she broke the silence.

"Father, I don't know what to say to you right now.", Shiva said as the others watched on. The curio man nodded at his angered daughter.

"You all have the right to feel this way. I take responsibility for what I have done.", the man said sadly as Kid Cabra snorted.  
"Ya daaaamn right, bub! Take some daaaaamn responsibility, ya jackaaaaass!"

BONK!

"BAAAAAA!", Kid Cabra yelled in pain after Kara bonks him upside the head. Shiva ignoring Kid Cabra askes her father questions.

"Why would you side with Luthor? Was all the money worth innocents suffering? I can't look at you right now!", Shiva said tearing up as the old man comforted her as the martial artist's father got closer to the cell to make things right.  
"Listen to me, my daughter. I regretted everything I did to cause the destruction of the city. Ever since your mother died years ago, I was devastated greatly.", he said sadly as the others listened in. The curio worker continued his explanation.

"When your mother was still alive, we were all happy. I made a promise to her before her death that if anything were to happen to her that I help the family live a better life. I wanted to see you happy and live a good life far better than I have.", he said as Diana and Karen nodded.  
"He's telling the truth. He wanted to carry on your mother's final wishes. He really loves you.", Diana said as Karen agreed.  
"He just looked in the wrong place to do so. Your dad thought with the money from Luthor, you could live a life far better than anyone else. Please don't be too bitter with him.", Karen pleaded as the curio man nodded.

"They're right, my daughter. I was foolish for looking in the wrong place. In fact, I owe your friend a good debt for changing me for the better. After he told me of his past, I realize that your mother would feel disgusted if she was alive, even in the afterlife.", he said as Shiva was shocked knowing which friend her father said.  
"You mean Hunter did this?", she said a her father nodded.  
"Yes. I'll follow his example by doing the right thing no matter what. That's what would honor your mother's memory. I'm sorry to all of you for what I've done.", he said as Shiva smiled as did the old man.  
"Son, we'll always find a way to live our best life. In fact, we already have everything we'd ever wanted before Luthor came along. Trust me, stay on the right path and everything will fall into place.", the old man spreads his wisdom as the three family members embrace but a commlink from Wonder Woman went off as she answered it being Captain Hurricane currently in a fight with Stripe.

"Hunter, are you okay? Where are you right now?", Diana asked as the air hero and Gizmo sounded like they were near a fountain.

"I'm outside near a fountain and trust me this is not good at all. If Stripe gets into that fountain, then we're right back where we started.", Hunter explained as he decks Stripe to the face and dodges a swing from the angry gremlin. The others in the cell area gasped as Kid Cabra panicked yet again.  
"We're doomed! DOOOOOMED! I WAAANT MY NAAAAANYY! BAAAAA!", Kid Cabra went into a tantrum as Kara foamed at the mouth ready to beat up the goat teen. However, Jessica threw a yellow pages construct hitting Kid Cabra upside his head.  
"What the hell was that for, Lantern? That hurts!", the goat boy yelled as the old man chuckled.  
"Be very grateful it wasn't Chinese phonebook. Chinese phonebook twice as big.", the old man said still chuckling. But Babs broke up the moment being reminded of Hunter's predicament.  
"I hate to interrupt but we gotta find a way out of here! Hunter needs our help! Stripe's going to create another disaster if he jumps into that fountain!", Babs said as the old man's son remembered something.  
"I remembered something. Luthor gave me a spare master key yesterday after we'd struck a deal. We must hurry and get you guys out of here.", the man said as he unlocked the door with the key. Soon after, he spotted Z's wand and spell book and other stuff for the heroes and handed it to them. Kid Cabra and Green Arrow dramatically jumped in the air celebrating their freedom as Lobo grabbed his blaster cocking it.  
"What are we waitin' for?! Time to blast some heads!", Lobo said with a grin but Garth raised an eyebrow.  
"I don't think you should say stuff like that. The story isn't rated TV-MA, dude.", Garth pointed out as Lobo huffed.

"KEH! You worry too much, Aqua Geek! Besides this is normal for a T rated story.", the Zarnian said as everyone except for Garth grew confused since the two broke the fourth wall.

'Talk is cheap! Time to kick some (ARF!) right now!", Kara yelled running out creating a Kara shaped hole while Lobo did same making the wall worse.

"Kara! Lobo! You guys left a hole in the wall again in this damn series!", Jessica ranted as she groaned about breaking fourth walls. Diana cleared her throat and pointed at the makeshift hole in the wall.  
"Hera, give us strength to help our friend Hunter! Fellow warriors, move out!", Wonder Woman said as everyone left the cells.  
====Hunter and Gizmo vs Stripe and remaining minions=====

"GIZMO, CA-CAAAAA!", Stripe screeched as he attacked Gizmo swiping at him to the ground. Hunter elbow smashes a minion to the ground before jumping in front of Gizmo in a crouching position. Once Stripe opened his jaws for a pouncing bite, he was met with a uppercut sending the gremlin down in Mortal Kombat classic physics.  
"SUPERB!", Hunter said repeating the MK announcer's line after the harsh uppercut. Stripe's minions bombarded the air hero attacking him in all directions. Gizmo watched as his friend was getting attacked by the fiends. Gizmo tried to wrestle for the Super Scope as Stripe grabbed the gun from the struggling mogwai. The two creatures tussled for the device as Stripe managed to get the upper hand. He succeeded and slams Gizmo against the wall as Hunter spotted in horror.  
"GIZ! GIIIIZ! YOOU!", Hunter pointed his finger at Stripe angrily as the creature glanced at the weapon and at the water and had a huge evil smile.  
"Klow-klow! Water! GUUUUNN!", Stripe uttered those words menacingly after glancing at the fountain and the Super Scope. Hunter struggled to get up as Gizmo luckily landed on soft padding and walked over to the air hero trying to help him up. The flashback triggered inside the mogwai's mind as he had to rescue his friend Billy Peltzer in a similar predicament in his world. Stripe noticed hiss enemies and growled at his three lackeys being the original members of the Stripe Gang.

"GRRRRR! KILL THEM! GRRRR!", Stripe snarled as he guarded the weapon as his minions tried to fight the air hero and Gizmo while Stripe tried to race for the fountain. Hurricane used a wind laced fist to punch the minion in the air. Gizmo lured the chunky minion into Hunter's line of fire as the fiend got blasted with a sonic blast exploding it to bits. The two remaining ones were being blown back into the air by Hurricane's gust of wind as Stripe growled watching his minions get beaten by the pesky air hero and Gizmo. Gizmo trips up the two minions to the floor and gets out of the way as Hurricane charged up his fists and made a leap in the air.  
"All right, time to send you guys to Hurtville! Take this! SENPUUUUKEN! (Hurricane Fist)", Hunter yelled spinning in the air pummeling the gremlins in a combo before blasting them with electrical balls frying them to ashes.

"Whew! Giz, we got all the gremlins except for one over there.", Hunter said as he glared at Stripe as the gremlin pointed the air hero's weapon at the two heroes. The gremlin raised an eyebrow not feeling the trigger under the barrel like a normal gun and frowned.

"WHAAAT? DAAMMMN!", Stripe growled as he grew frustrated at the weapon. Hunter smirked as he whispered to a giggling Gizmo.  
"He doesn't know the actual trigger. This would give us a chance to get Stripe once and for all."

"You're not going anywhere, kid!"

"What? Luthor! What's your baldness up to this time?!", Hunter snapped as Luthor chuckled at the air hero and mogwai's anger.

"Oh Captain, my Captain. I commend you and your fellow superhero overgrown rugrats for making it this far. But this is as far as you go, runt.", Luthor said in his power suit ready to fight Hunter as the other heroes burst into the wall thanks to Kara and Lobo angering Luthor.  
"What the? You superhero brats! And you damaged my property! Now the hole's in need of fixing!", Luthor yelled as Kara and Lobo huffed.  
"Oh cry me a river, Luthor! Superman may not be here to kick your sorry butt but I will!",, Kara said as Lobo chimed in.  
"Yeah, geek! The Main Bro is here to lacerate and bash your skull off, bub!", Lobo said as the other heroes camee in through a hole as Hunter and Gizmo grew relieved.

"Guys! You made it! Stripe is all that is left! Let's end this nightmare once and for all!", Hunter said as Stripe with the Super Scope pointed at the group.  
"Not if he has anything to say about it. You all take one more step and Stripe will mark your graves!", Luthor said evilly as he faces Hunter.

"Your little creature doesn't know how to use the gun. So there goes your threats right there. Now let's dance, Baldy! Let's get 'em!", Hunter said as the group dashed for Stripe as Luthor smirked.

"Stripe, did I forget to mention that the trigger of that gun is at top being blue?", Luthor smirked as Wonder Woman gasped at Luthor's statement. After the businessman explained the controls, the gremlin smiled evilly and Flash gulped while Hal grew pale.  
"Oh crap!", Jessica said as Stripe fired the weapon at the Lantern but missed. Luthor and Hunter engaged in a fight as Gizmo and the two other mogwais hid from the battlefield.  
"Take this, runt!", Luthor roared firing his blasters at the air hero as the teen countered with sonic blasts leaving craters on the floor. Lobo and Kara were knocked back by the Super Scope from Stripe but the two alien teens got back up as they spot Hunter and Luthor in an intense dogfight.  
"C'mon, bub! Lacerate that bald buttface's skull to the ground!", Lobo yelled as Kara pointed to Stripe shooting at Babs and Kid Cabra.

"We got bigger things to worry about, Lobo! Hunter got this covered! Come on!", Kara said as Lobo followed her in Stripe's direction. Luthor and Hurricane were in a tussle in the air as one tries to throw the other down to the ground.  
"You're a stubborn fool, Hurricane! You're just like Superman refusing to go down when I want you to! Just give up already and you and your friends will leave here alive!", Luthor struggling as Hurricane glared while in a clinching battle.  
"And let you have your damn way making people suffer!", Hurricane grunted as he shoves Luthor back but the bald man shoots Hunter against the wall. Luthor landed back onto the ground as he slowly but in menacing fashion walks over to Hunter and grabbed him by the collar. Diana, Karen and the others gasped in horror watching the businessman ready to put Hunter down.  
"STOP! LET HIM GOOO! YOU COWARD!", Karen screamed as Luthor smirked tightening Hunter making the air hero scream.  
"You monster! Let the boy go!", the curio man said as Luthor growled at him.  
"You! So you decided to show up after all! When I'm done putting an end to the boy's misery, you're next!", Luthor hissed as Shiva and the old man grew angry. However, Diana narrowed her eyes as did the others wanting Luthor to let Hunter go.  
"You let our friend go! You've crossed the line this time!", Diana yelled as she charges at Luthor but stops as Luthor knees Hunter in the gut making the teen cry out in pain.  
"Come any closer and he breathes no more!", Luthor said as the heroes gasp in horror. Neither didn't know what to do as one more move will have Hunter done for. However, Gizmo came to the rescue as he got on Luthor's head biting and scratching the businessman.  
"AAAUGG! You fiend! Get off me, you little beast! Stripe, get him!", Luthor yelled in pain as Stripe foolishly dropped the Super Scope to the floor dashing towards Luthor to try and fight Gizmo but Babs took the opportunity and threw a smoke bomb blinding Stripe. Karen then flew in and used her stingers to dish out damage to the gremlin.  
"Take this, you monster!", Bumblebee said as she then does her signature tackle sending Stripe in Garth's direction as he yelped getting out of the way. Jessica reached for the Super Scope and threw it to Z.

"Z, catch!", Jessica said as the weapon nearly hits Z in the face.  
"AUG!Jess! What am I suppose to do with a gun?!", Z said as Stripe who was knocked out glared at the magician ready to pounce on her. Z yelped and threw it to Green Arroww.  
"What the? I don't want it!", Green Arrow said throwing the Super Scope to Kid Cabra who glared at the archer.  
"The hell?! This stupid gun's trigger is at the top! Arrow, you stu—"

"YUUUUMM!", Stripe yelled pouncing at Kid Cabra.  
"BAAAAA!", Kid Cabra yelled throwing the gun to Garth who caught the gun as the aqua hero glanced at the Nintendo bazooka.  
"Whoa! A Super Scope! Smash Edition at that."

"Garth! Shoot the gun!", Barda, Flash and Hal yelled as Garth pushed the turbo button and tried to pepper Stripe with it. Stripe in fear of lights ran off with Garth chasing him still firing the weapon.  
Meanwhile, Luthor growled in anger as Shiva and her family looked at the chaos.  
"Ai-yah! Young people these days.", the old man said as he watched every hero amidst the chaotic situation. Lobo and Carter were destroying the place.

"Those kids are something else. Reminds me in my day smashing mailboxes for fun.", the curio man said as Shiva and the old man looked at him dumbfounded. "What?"

Hunter got to his feet as Luthor sneered at the air hero.  
"So you decided to get up, eh? I'll give you one last chance to gather your fellow troublemakers and leave or otherwise!", Luthor snarled as Hurricane and Gizmo glared at the bald villain.

"How about you just give up already?! I had enough of you! Time to finish this!", Hunter said as Gizmo nodded.  
"So be it!", Luthor said tackling Hurricane as the two figures fought with Stripe running away from Garth. The gremlin however was tripped up by Diana's lasso as the Amazon cried out to the aqua hero.  
"Garth, shoot him now!", Diana said as Garth pointed the Super Scope at the angered creature. Garth disabled the turbo function and let out a charged shot engulfing Stripe.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAH!", Stripe screamed as his final cries were consumed by the ball of light frying him to bits. Garth smirked to himself as the Invincibros high fived the aqua hero.  
"Cheers for the Garthster! Yo, bros!", the Invincibros cheered as Garth fist pumped.

Luthor and Hunter fist fight and threw energy blasts at each other as neither wanted to go down yet. Hurricane dodged Luthor's blasters by doing a loop de loop on his air board. Hunter countered with anergy blast hitting Lex sending him to the ground. Luthor boosted as Hunter took Diana's rope for a moment.  
"What the Hades? Give that back!"

"Don't worry, Di. It's an IOU.", Hunter said to the yelling Diana as Luthor smirked as he taunted.

"What are you going to do, kid? Make me tell the truth? Only your little girlfriend can do that. Go ahead. Try it out and make a fool of yourself.", Luthor taunted and Hunter had an idea. An awful idea, a wonderful awful idea. He twirled the lasso and threw the loop wrapping around a smirking Luthor. But the bald man's face grew pale when he felt a jerk and a signature yell.

"GET OVER HERE!", Hunter said jerking Luthor towards him and socked the man in his jaw with a nasty uppercut releasing Luthor from the lasso as Diana and the girls' eyes bug out.  
"SUPERB!", Carter said after Luthor fell hard on the ground with his gold tooth spat out. Hunter smirked stealing the gold tooth of Lex before giving him wind laced lariats, kicks to the suit breaking it, whipping the businessman into the air with Diana's whip and punched him with air combos. Hurricane then shot a wind blast sending Luthor in the air. Once Luthor landed, he was a groggy mess standing dazed as Lobo and Kara grinned.  
"FINISH HIM!", Kara and Lobo chorused as Karen, Diana, Babs, Z and Jessica paled knowing what would happen next.  
"Are you two crazy? We can't do that in a T-rated fanfic! No burning, spine-ripping, eating somebody in half, freezing and breaking somebody or anything gory!", Z said crossing her arms.  
"Okay fine! Can a Babality work then?", Lobo said disappointed as the others chorused yes. But Hunter had other ideas. He took Z's wand and the screen went dark with Hunter turning Luthor into a robot version of himself. Then Hunter unleashed multiple Hurricane Fists rapidly hitting Robo Luthor breaking him into robotic pieces. This made the others gasped except for Kara and Lobo

"Hunter wins! BRUTALITY!", Carter said as Z gasped at a smirking Hunter as Luthor's robot parts were scattered everywhere with Luthor's robotic head yelling at the heroes.

"Somebody restore me back to normal! This is humiliating! You all have won this time but I won't take this lying down!", Luthor yelled as Z nodded and turned to Hunter for her wand back.  
"That reminds me.", Diana said as she took the lasso from Hunter as Gizmo and the other mogwais looked at each other in bewilderment on what they just saw.

"Now if we change you back, you will leave Metropolis alone. Otherwise, we'll refuse.", Z said as Luthor begged.  
"Anything to get away from that psycho!", Luthor said pointing to a snickering Hunter. Soon, Z changed Luthor back to normal with everything intact except for his gold tooth.

Outside the LexCorp building, the old man bowed to the heroes in appreciation. Shiva and her father reconciled moving forward as the heroes sighs in relief.  
"all's well that ends well.", Garth said as Hunter nodded.

"Yeah. And I got a trophy for our victory.", Hunter said showing off Luthor's gold tooth he punched out as Diana stomps over to the air hero who back away slowly.  
"Oh come on. You're not going to throw that gold tooth away, are you?", Hunter said as Diana and Karen grabbed him and took the tooth away and threw it in the trash.  
"Hunter, how many times do I have to tell you not to pick up a villain's valuable teeth for money?", Karen said with a glare as Hunter grinned. The old man shook his head and started to speak.  
"Aside from the young fellow's attempt to steal Luthor's teeth, I thank each and every one of you for saving Metropolis from destruction. The mogwais were the true victims of this Incident for they were used for the wrong reasons. Many people didn't know the true nature of these creatures. And so, I must take the three remaining mogwais away.", he said solemnly at Hunter, Diana and Karen who gasped.  
"why? The mogwais helped save our world from stupid Luthor. Where will they go anyway?", Karen said as the old man continued.  
"I know you young folks did a great job taking care of these magnificent creatures. But unlike you three, the others won't understand. They're not ready. I figured out how to bring the mogwais back to where they came from. They'll be safe from Luthor's greedy hands. I hope you all would understand my reasoning.", the old man said as Gizmo, Scarlet and Pinky grew sad along with Hunter, Diana and Karen. Gizmo thought of his friend Billy as he said his name.  
"Billy? Who is this Billy?", Lobo said as Hunter guessed.  
"I guess Billy must be Gizmo's friend from his world. I think Giz misses him. Don't you, dude?", Hunter said sadly as Gizmo nodded. The old man, Shiva and the curio worker glanced at the three heroes' sad expressions.  
"Ye-Ye, if it's okay. Could I take them to a person who would be an expert of dimensions?", Shiva said as Barda understood who she is referring to. The old man nodded as he gave his granddaughter the okay.  
"Very well. Be back home after the task is done.", the old man said as Shiva and Barda guided Diana, Karen and Hunter to another location. Hal wailed about Chubbs as Jessica threw a yellow page construct to shut him up.

====At Big Barda's House====

"Well if it isn't Diana and that boy who babysat my Perky and Perry. What may I help you all with this time?", Granny Goodness said glaring at Hunter as he groaned.  
"We're just here to take these mogwais back into the dimension they came from. Since you have a Mother Box, I figured you could help us send them back to their world.", Shiva said as Granny Goodness took a look at Gizmo and the other mogwais. The elderly new goddess rubbed her chin in thought and spoke to the teens.  
"I believe you children are right for these three little imps aren't from this world. In fact, my Mother Box is specially designed to recognize where they came from and instantly takes them back to their homeworld. But I'm afraid you all may not see them again once they enter this portal.", she explained as Barda and Shiva looked at their friends' sad expressions.  
"You mean, once Gizmo and the other mogwais enter this portal then they'll never come back?", Hunter said as Goodness nodded.

"Yes. The probability of them coming back is slim and I won't let you children go willy-nilly with the Mother Box to go find them. Now if you excuse me, I will go get the Mother Box. I suggest you all spend time with these furballs before then.", the elder new goddess said as she went up the stairs to get the device. Diana looked at Hunter as he was sad to see Gizmo leave so soon.  
"Hunter, I'm sorry we have to do this. It's for the best. I'm going to miss them too.", Diana said cradling Scarlet as Karen sighed at Pinky.  
"Yeah. But I was warming up to the little guy. In fact, he's an awesome sharpshooter. Ain't that right, Giz?", Hunter chuckled as Gizmo babbled happily as the girls giggled. The teens spent some time with the three mogwais for awhile until Granny Goodness brought the Mother Box to the dining room.

"I'm afraid that I must end this party and send them back from whence they came. Is everybody ready?", Granny Goodness warned as the teens sighed with Diana hugging Scarlet as did the others with the mogwais. However, Hunter took a picture with Gizmo where the mogwai held Luthor's gold tooth as a trophy and handed it to the creature.  
"Here's something to remember us by. An awesome photo of us kicking Luthor's sorry butt.", Hunter said with a grin as the ladies noticed Gizmo holding the villain's tooth and groaned.  
"Anyway, I'm going to miss you, little guy. I believe you'll come back someday. Right?", Hunter said as Gizmo spoke.  
"Right. Neat.", Gizmo said as Goodness had the teens place the mogwais in front of the portal from the Mother Box. The teens gave one last hug to the little creatures with Gizmo with a tear in his eye waving goodbye.  
"Bye, Hunter.", Gizmo said sadly and went inside the vortex leading him back to his home world as the portal closed shut.  
"It is done, children. Hopefully that bald idiot Luthor would keep away from creatures like these. Barda, say goodbye to your friends. We're doing some errands for the weekend.", Granny Goodness said as Barda nodded.

Outside, Shiva spoke to Hunter for a moment regarding what he did earlier during the gremlin fight.  
"Hunter, I just want to say thank you.", Shiva said as Hunter raised an eyebrow.  
"For saving the day? Oh shucks. That's what we do.", he chuckled as Shiva shook her head.  
"Not just for that but for changing my father's heart for the better. You helped bring my family back together. If you hadn't done it then I would've grown bitter about my father's mistakes.", Shiva explained as Hunter nodded in understanding.

"I'm just glad you and your folks are okay. I love to help my friends inn need. That's just how I roll. You dig?", Hunter said as Shiva nodded.  
"Yeah. With the mogwais back to their dimension, Luthor won't find them for sure.", Shiva said as Hunter nodded.

"Yeah. That's the silver lining of the situation I guess. Maybe someday we'll see the mogwais again.", Hunter said as Shiva smiled.  
"Probably. But we gotta believe. Anyway, Barda should be taking me back home before Ye-Ye and father lectures me about it.", Shiva said as Hunter saw Barda approaching the two.  
"Oh Hunter. There you are. Karen and Di are ready to go. Anyway, thank you for helping Shivs out. It means a lot.", Barda said glomping Hunter as the other girls waited for the air hero to come over. Hunter smiled at Barda and Shiva and waved.

"Smell you laters.", he said as the girls giggled and waved back before heading to the curio shop. Diana, Karen and Hunter went home as Hunter remembered something.  
"Shoot! Garth has my Super Scope.", Hunter said as Diana and Karen sweatdropped.  
"Hunter, we'll get it back tomorrow. I'll go over to Garth's to get it back.", Karen said as Hunter smiled.  
"That's good to know. How come you girls had to throw away Luthor's gold tooth? I was going to get some money from the tooth fairy to buy all the bucket of burritos I want.", Hunter whined as Diana pouted.  
"First, that's gross. Second, I knew a girl who beat up somebody just to get their teeth for money. It got the better of her and she got hopped by the villains for doing that.", Diana said as Bumblebee nudged Diana gently.  
"Um. You mean getting jumped?", Bumblebee corrected as Diana nodded.  
"That too.", Diana said as Hunter scoffed.  
"You're no fun, Di.", Hunter said as Karen shook her head.  
"Aren't you starting a new job at the Game Jockey anyway? You'll have enough cash to gorged on burritos especially the fully loaded ones.", Karen said as Hunter beamed.  
"Let's go to Burrito Bucket! Oh yeah! All this fightingg's worked up an appetite.", Hunter said as Dianaa and Karen glanced at each other in worry for unaware to Hunter that the gremlins wrecked the Burrito Bucket. However, they just shrugged and just walked home.

Chubbs who was in the Zells' lab drank a bluish liquid from the beaker that mimicked photosynthesis. The chubby little gremlin drank it all from the beaker and burped leaving him invulnerable to sunlight. The creature remembered that he needed to see his friend Hal and went out the window to find his home by memory..

=====In Gremlins world====

Gizmo, Scarlet and Pinky fell out of the portal into Billy Peltzer and Kate's house in New York City with the other mogwais. Billy and Kate were surprised to see Gizmo and two new mogwais come in as they greeted the creatures.  
"Giz, you had us worried sick. I thought we'd lost you after my father's invention had you in another dimension. But at least, you're okay, buddy.", Billy smiled as Kate giggled.  
"And we have two more mogwais and they're girls. And they have a picture of something in their hands.", Kate said as Billy took a look at Gizmo's pictures of him and the superhero teens of Metropolis and one pic featuring Gizmo and Hunter posing holding a villain's tooth caught Billy's attention. The man grinned at Gizmo as did Kate.  
"Looks like you little guys had an adventure.", Billy said as the three mogwais jumped in agreement as Billy and Kate grinned.  
"I see and I guess some of the pictures, you guys made some friends there. Well it's time for you three to go to sleep after a long journey.", Billy said as he and Kate placed the three mogwais to bed before going there themselves.

A/N: Phew. That's the end of the DCSGxGremlins crossover. XD. Anyway, I hope I did good on this chappy, folks. Perhaps, the mogwais will come back to the DCSG world. But Chubbs the gremlin will stay put. The sole survivor of the gremlin fight. Don't forget to review, follow and fav. As always, LilMancub out and I'll see y'all in the next one.


	17. Chapter 17: Mad Doctor's Vengeance

Hey, folks. It's time for another episode where I introduce Captain Hurricane's archenemy and this chappy will be the overall darkest episode as you read on. Thanks to those suggesting me episodes to do for they're interesting. But I'll take consideration on them but not all will make it in. As always, I do not own anything in this fic. Let's get it.

======Chapter 17: A Mad Doctor's Vengeance======

In the city of Metropolis, a middle aged man in his 40s with brown hair and moustache with glasses wearing a lab coat uniform with black jet boots. He attended the science convention growling at Martin and Francine Zell as they presented an alternative fuel to power cars similar to the G-Diffuser System. The mentioned man watching the Zells is none other than Dr. Aaron Palazzo aka Dr. Bloodborn. He narrowed his eyes at all the scientists present in the shadows.

"Damn all those cretins out there! Especially the Zells! I was the one who helped develop many experiments beneficial to mankind but the fools always reject my ideas with nuclear physics! And that stupid kid at North Star City was the final nail in the coffin when my weather machine went haywire striking him in the water! Yeah. He was the reason why I was exiled out of the university in the first place! Now that I'm free from prison after that pesky good for nothing Hurricane put me there, time to get my exact revenge starting at this convention.", Dr. Bloodborn said with a chuckle.

=====At Sweet Justice Lair=====

Our heroes were chilling for the weekend as Hunter and Lobo were playing Mortal Kombat 11 on the air hero's Switch, Diana, Karen and Z watched the match in disgust as Hunter did a Fatality with Scorpion to Lobo's Sub-Zero and Jessica, Babs, Kara and the newest member of the Superhero Girls being Tatsu aka Katana who returned after a long rigorous training trip.  
"YES! Scorp wins yet again!", Hunter cheered as Lobo scoffs.  
"You're so lucky that time, geek! I was one attack away from laying you out. But I gottta say that you know how to rip spines out with Scorpion, dude.", Lobo said with a grin as Diana grew disgusted.  
"Great Zeus! You two get too engrossed in gory things. And this is coming from somebody who is among the mightiest Amazons.", Diana said as Tatsu nodded.  
"Mortal Kombat is good but Soul Calibur is the best.", Tatsu said as Kara smirked.  
"That's because that game has swords and weapons in them. Di and yourself would love that.", Kara said as Karen groaned at Hunter and Lobo playing another match with Lobo's Scorpion setting Hunter's Liu Kang on fire and uppercuts him for great measure.  
"I can tell that Hunter and Lobo plays too much of that game. Especially what Hunter did to Luthor when the gremlins wreaked havoc.", Karen said as Hunter, Kara and Lobo grinned. Tatsu grew confused as she wanted to know what happened.  
"What did he do to Luthor that made you claim he plays too much of Mortal Kombat?", Tatsu said as Z conjured up a spell.

"KCABHSALF!"

=====Flashback======

"FINISH HIM!", Kara and Lobo chorused seeing Luthor groggily dazed standing up. Hunter took Z's wand and the screen turned dark with the air hero turning Luthor into a robot version of himself. The air hero then did flurries of Hurricane Fists so brutal that the last and powerful hit breaks Luthor everywhere with his robotic parts scattered across the area.

"Hunter wins! BRUTALITY!", Carter said as Hunter smirked.

======Flashback Ended=====

"Oh. That's understandable.", Tatsu said crossing her arms at Hunter and Lobo with the other girls except for Kara nodding in agreement. Hunter and Lobo scoffs at the girls with Kara backing the boys up.  
"KEH! Gaming embodiments are part of my powers. Besides. Luthor deserved it. He better be lucky he didn't endure the Raging Demon of Akuma.", Hunter said with a smirk as Tatsu's eyes bugged out along with Karen and Diana after witnessing Hunter beating Marv with Akuma in Street Fighter 5 and Tekken 7.

"Luthor better be careful then. Sounds like Superman and Kara aren't the only ones dangerous to Luthor.", Tatsu said with a smirk as Hunter boasted.  
"You better believe it.", Hunter said as the girls shrugged. Suddenly, the alarm rang as the heroes sprang from the gaming area as Babs went to the screen.

"Crime Alert! It's coming from the Metropolis Convention Center!", Babs said as she pushed the button to show the news.

=====At the Science Convention=====

"We interrupt your regular programming as we are witnessing a riot breaking out by a mysterious figure attacking the scientists with nuclear blasters and holding the convention hostage! All citizens are advised to steer clear of the convention! The figure Is armed and dangerous! Repeat! All Citizens are advised to steer clear of the area!", the reporter said as the mysterious figure kept on destroying the building as he laughed evilly.

====Back at the base====

"Wait a minute! It can't be! It just can't!", Hunter said in shock recognizing the evil cackle from the figure as the others were confused. Karen in worry asked the air hero what was wrong.  
"What's the matter? You seem flustered. Do you know who that figure is?", the shy girl said as Jessica raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. He's like any other villain we've faced. He's not too bad to fight.", the Lantern said as Hunter shook his head.  
"Girls and Lobo, that cackle I've recognized belongs to Dr. Bloodborn.", Hunter said as Diana confused chimes in.  
"Who is this Dr. Bloodborn you speak of? How dangerous is he?", Diana said as the others listened in. Huntter sighed and took a deep breath.  
"Dr. Bloodborn was a world renowned scientist hailed from the same hometown I came from. Before I moved here and met all of you, I was a normal teen with normal problems and all. One day, I was on a vacation at the beach with my folks. That was also the day that both lives changed forever.", Hunter said showing an old newspaper and a picture out of his storage ring. The picture shocked everybody as it showed Hunter in the ICU with burnt marks hooked onto a life support machine.  
"Hera! What happened to you?!"

"That's awful!"

"Damn, dude! How did you end up like that?", Diana, Karen and Lobo said as the others didn't know what to say as Hunter explained.  
"Dr. Bloodborn or Aaron Palazzo performed an unauthorized experiment using a weather machine near beachgoers that was powered by the G-Diffusers. His machine created a thunderstorm and I was caught in the middle in the water struck by the power of the machine. In fact, I was in the hospital for a short time for the device granted me my powers for the first time. Palazzo was charged for reckless endangerment and attempted murder. He was banned from the university for his dangerous experiments and ever since, he wants to get rid of me once and for all. So I posed as Captain Hurricane to protect my town in which he nearly destroyed with his nuclear weapons. We have gone at it until I placed him in prison for his crime and now he's returned targeting your city.", Hunter said as the others gasped.  
"We need to head over to the convention and put a stop to his plans before he does something dangerous to the city! All right, fellow warriors! We don't have a moment to lose!", Diana said as the group suited up and headed out to the convention.

=======At the Science Convention====

Many of the scientists and researchers were held hostage by the dastardly Dr. Bloodborn who is grinning evilly. The Zells gasped recognizing Palazzo in a cybernetic mask with a plasma gun in his hands.  
"That's right, you fools! I'm free from the hellhole you call a prison! Exile me from society would you? After all I've tried to do to benefit mankind?! You're pathetic worms especially you two!", the villainous mad doctor pointed his plasma gun at the Zells.  
"Aaron? I recognized you from our days at the research collaboration. You were banned from the university for dangerous experiments involving nuclear weapons and the G-Diffusers for selfish gains.", Francine said spooked as Dr. Bloodborn sneered.  
"Oh how I remember it all. You two want to harness the power of the G-Diffusers for the advancement of society that never cared about science to begin with! I wanted to harness it to dominate the wretched society with an iron fist! And I could've done it too if it wasn't for that stupid kid getting in the way of my nuclear weather machine!", Dr. Bloodborn said with a sneer holding a newspaper with an image of Hunter supposedly killed in the incident. The Zells were shocked seeing the air hero they met few weeks ago.  
"That's Hunter! He's the boy that almost gotten killed by your dangerous experiment! It's not his fault you were in this mess!", Martin said as Bloodborn growled cocking his plasma gun.

"You dare say that to me? You two are part of the problem being against my ideologies in my views on the use of nuclear and atomic physics! I'm using it to create my own empire and what better way than to go to my former colleagues and make them an offer they can't refuse? Say, how's your daughter Doris? Is she all right?", Bloodborn said as the Zells and the crowd gasped.  
"We're not telling you anything about our sweetums! You hear?! Don't think for a second you're dragging us into your schemes!", Mrs. Zel said in anger as Bloodborn cackled firing the plasma gun in the air as he sneers at the scientists frightened for their lives.

"You better otherwise everyone here including you will suffer! You both are in this up to your necks!", the mad doctor growled cocking his plasma gun to emphasize his point. Suddenly, a sonic blast knocked Bloodborn to the ground as the Zells looked up to see the heroes enter in with Hunter glaring daggers at Bloodborn as the mad doctor got up to do the same time.  
"Bloodborn! You haven't changed at all I see! Stuck in your own evil ways!", Hunter said in anger as Bloodborn smiled evilly at his archnemesis.

"I was about to say the same about you, you good-for-nothing! And I see you have your little band of misfits here to help you stop me!", Bloodborn said with a sneer. Diana angrily shouted at the mad scientist wanting answers.  
"What in Zeus's name are you doing terrorizing Metropolis? Release the Zells and other innocents immediately!", Diana said as Babs glared at the scientist.  
"What are you planning to do with Mr. and Mrs. Zell?!", Babs interrogated as Bloodborn pointed his plasma weapon at the frightened group of scientists.  
"For your information, pointy eared rat! These two along with some of the others led by them developed ways to harness energy with nuclear and atomic forces. Apparently you all heard of the G-Diffuser System, yes?", Bloodborn said as Babs nodded.

"Yes. Some of us are aware of that. The G-Diffuser System is supposed to help the future of technology for the military, transportation and society as a whole." What exactly are you planning to do with the G-Diffusers?", the ginger heroine asked as Bloodborn smiled evilly.  
"I'm glad you asked, child. I plan to build my empire and use the power of nuclear physics to do just that! And since these fools helped create the G-Diffuser System, they'll all help me in my cause. Once I turn Metropolis and North Star City to ashes. The Bloodborn Empire will be born where I can rule it all!", Bloodborn cackled as Hunter growled in anger.  
"You're insane! You'll kill everybody on the planet if that power is used irresponsibly! You won't get away with this!", Kara yelled as she charges at the mad doctor only to get shot with the plasma gun getting knocked to the floor.  
"Kara!", they all chorused as the Kryptonian got to her feet shooting laser beams at the mad doctor as he dodged out the way laughing. Hunter and Diana engaged the doctor in a fight with the doctor as they dodge shots from the plasma gun.  
"Get them! Don't let these brats leave here alive!", Bloodborn yelled as he fired his plasma guns at Hunter and Diana. The droids that Bloodborn deployed came out of nowhere and attacked the rest of the group. Tatsu slashed a few robots followed by a kick to the droid's head destroying it.  
"Hey, Metal Heads! Wanna piece of me?!", Lobo said throwing a crate at the droids blowing them up to bits.  
"Oh my.", Mrs. Zel said covering her mouth at the heroes' display of combat. Babs punched a few more droids and slammed two of the droids together breaking them.  
"Incoming!", Jessica said to Karen and Kara as other droids blasted at the two girls.  
"EEEP! They almost fried us to bits! Now they're asking for it!", Babs said as she threw exploding batarangs blowing the droids to bits. Karen used her stingers to destroy the other ones as Jessica used her Power Ring to hit oncoming droids with a wrecking ball construct. Z conjured up water spells to shorten the remaining robots' circuits.

"Face it, Doc! You're not going to do a repeat like you did in North Star City! We'll stop you yet!", Hunter shouted as he punched Dr. Bloodborn with a Senpuuken knocking the villain into Diana who axe handled onto the head of Bloodborn knocking him to the ground.  
""The bull stops here, Bloodborn!", Diana said as Hunter cleared his throat.  
"You meant "The buck stops here.".", he corrected as Diana nodded.  
"That too.", Diana said as Bloodborn growled at the heroes as he gets up.  
"Fools! You may have beaten me and decimated some of my droids but this is only the beginning! Say goodnight!", Bloodborn cackled as he used KO gas to put the heroes to sleep as the cloud of gas gets them. Bloodborn grinned at the Zels and has his henchmen come out being his droid henchmen being Scraps, a tall lanky bot resembling a grasshopper and a shorter stubby one being Gordy resembling a boar.

Get the scientists! They're coming with us!", Bloodborn barked as the bots did as they were told.  
"What about the children?!", Mrs. Zel said pointing to the knocked out teens as Scraps cackled.  
"Ha-ha-hooooow! Forget those brats, lady! You're coming with us! The boss is in of help of yours and that dweeb next to you!", Scraps cackled as Martin frowned at that insult.

"Hey! Who are you calling a dweeb, you walking tin can! Oooof!", the scientist said as he gets shoved by Gordy.  
"Ah shaddup! If ya know what's good for ya, you show some respect to us, bub!", Gordy said in his gruff voice as the three villains took off with the kidnapped Zels in tow. As for the heroes, a certain group of individuals came in and carried them out. A vine grabbed Jessica and Z, a big hand grabbed Hunter, Karen and Kara, a pink energy wrapped around Lobo, a bluish shark like hand carried Babs and Diana, a catsuited figure carried Tatsu and the rest of the individuals followed the figures out of the area.  
======At the Sweet Revenge Squad Base====

"Wake up, you nerds!"

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads!", Giganta and Harley quinn said respectively as the knocked out heroes slowly opened their eyes as Tatsu spoke first.  
"Ugh. Where are we?", Tatsu wondered as Hunter turned his head to her with a confused look.  
"I dunno. But Bloodborn and his two bolts for brains kidnapped the Zels and went bailskis on us.", Hunter said as He looked around as the others sat up rubbing their eyes. Soon after, Giganta jumped in front of Hunter scaring him.  
"RAAAAAAAAR!"

"AAUUG!", Hunter screamed after Giganta roared in his face making the air hero fall on his butt. Tatsu helped Hunter to his feet as they and the others were surprised to see the Sweet Revenge Squad.  
"What the? What are you guys doing here?! Are you up to something? Whatever it is, we're not in the mood for it!", Kara said as Lobo cosigned.

"Yeah, geeks! We got a lot on our plate to deal with here!", Lobo said as Poison Ivy scoffs.  
"Some gratitude you all gave us after we witnessed you twerps being clobbered.", Poison Ivy scoffs as Cheetah ran over to Hunter glomping him.  
"Oh Hurricane! Are you okay? Did the mean doctor hurt you? I swear I'll claw his face in!", Cheetah said nuzzling Hunter's face making Diana, Karen and Doris growl in anger. Kid Cabra and Hammerhead laughed themselves silly watching their rival get glomped by the catgirl.  
"Can somebody get this girl off me?!", Hunter said annoyed as Cheetah tries to kiss him as Hunter tries to pull away. Thankfully, Diana lassoed Cheetah and throws her into a closet as cat yowling sound effects played.

"Whew. Thanks, Di. That chick is such a pain. As for you and your cronies, Ivy. What were you doing at the science convention?", Hunter asked as Karen chimed in.  
"I'm with Hurricane on this. It's not like any of you were interested in science, anyway.", Karen said as Z nodded.  
"There's got to be an explanation behind this. Be honest.", Z said as Ivy smirked.  
"Fine. We followed you wimps into the building after hearing about a nutcase doc trying to destroy Metropolis. A city we're trying to take over from you twerps!", Ivy said as Kara growled.  
"KEH! Is that a fact, you (ARF!)?!", Kara said as Livewire charged her electricity smirking at the blonde.  
"Yeah. Got a problem with that?!", Livewire said with electricity surrounding her fists. Lobo chimed in with his complaints.  
"As a matter of fact, we do! We ain't lettin' a mad doc make Metropolis bite the big one. What makes you think we're going to let somebody like you Sparky take over this town?! Answer us that, bra!", Lobo yelled as Hammerhead decks the Zarnian in the face.  
"Here's your answer, mate! Come at me, mate! Unless you're a wuss!", the shark boy said as Lobo growled along with Hunter.  
"You (ARFS) wanna dance? Let's dance!", Lobo said as Kid Caabra rams Hunter to the floor prompting the boys plus Livewire and Kara to brawl with Doris and Cheetah fighting each other.  
"Whoa! I love a great fight! Where's the popcorn?! I know we put it someplace.", Harley squealed as the brawl continued.

"Hey, you guys! This isn't the time for WWF! Knock it off!", Babs said as Hunter hits Kid Caabra in the face with a chair while Lobo and Hammerhead put themselves through a table. Kara and Livewire fought and said foul language to each other. Jessica and Carol brawled with their Ring and Gem shooting blasts of energy with Harley laughing at the chaos. Z, Karen, Ivy, Tatsu and Catwoman has had enough of the brawling as they figured out a way to stop the madness.  
Bumblebee stung Hunter in the arm and tackles Kid Cabra, Lobo and Hammerhead were too dazed in the rubble, Jessica, Carol, Kara and Leslie were tied up by Ivy's vines and Giganta and Cheetah were tied up by Diana's lasso. Once the brawlers were subdued, Diana spoke on behalf of her team.  
"Look at yourselves! You all are busy fighting each other while a madman's on the loose bent on destroying the city wiping out everybody! Put aside your differences aside and let's form a temporary alliance to defeat Bloodborn!", Diana said as Ivy nodded.  
"Couldn't agree more. But remember, like the last time when Circe turned us into animals, we're back to fighting each other as usual.", Ivy said as Giganta growled at the idea.  
"What?! Again?! Ivy, we're not siding with these wimps! Are you serious?", Giganta said glancing at Hunter holding Cabra's teeth smirking only for Karen to knock the teeth off his hands.

"All right, Bumbletwerp. Hurricane's mine!", Giganta said to herself as Ivy chimes in.  
"Yes and only to get this mad doc out of the way so we can make Metropolis ours!", Ivy said as Lobo and Hammerhead woke up still groggy from the table.  
"Can this get any crazier?", Hurricane wondered as a familiar jingle played in the background.  
(Cue Katt Monroe's Theme from Star Fox Zero)

Catwoman slyly comes in closer to Hunter purring on him making Doris, Tatsu, Karen and Diana angry at the thief.  
"Because, handsome. You'll team up with more beautiful ladies like moi. What do you say? It's a purr-fect plan. Meow!", Catwoman purred as Hunter babbled with Doris bonking Hunter on the head.  
"Snap out of it, Romeo! No time to be zoning out!", Doris said as Hunter rubbed his head.  
"Okay, fine. Augg! My head!", Hunter whined as Babs broke the awkwardness.  
"Now that we're in an alliance again, now what? Bloodborn could be anywhere!", Babs said but Hunter's tuner ring showed a radio news bulletin.

"We interrupt this program for a special bulletin! A man going by the name Dr. Bloodborn is keeping famed scientists Martin and Francine Zel hostage at a nuclear factory in South Metropolis! All citizens are advised to call the authorities. Do not engage the enemy! He is armed and dangerous!", the radio broadcaster said as Doris deep down grew concerned for her parents but shook off her stupor and cracked her knuckles.  
"What are we waiting for?! Let's break this Bloodcreep in half! Who's with me?!", Doris said as Harley blew an airhorn near Lobo and Hammerhead making them sit up spooked as Ivy and Diana led the two factions to the nuclear factory.

=====Metropolis Nuclear Factory=====

And so the Mighty 9 and the Sweet Revenge Squad went up to the factory as Giganta was the first to say something.  
"Now that we're here, I'm goin' in to break Bloodborn's nose in!", Giganta smirked as she tried to barrel into the building but Hunter held her back. The giant ginger glared at the air hero as did the others.  
"Giganta, don't separate from us like that. There's guards all over the place. We need to figure out a way inside to catch Bloodborn off guard.", Hunter hissed as Tatsu nodded in agreement.  
"Hurricane's right. We need to plan our tactics before rushing into battle without one. That's a sure way to get ourselves captured or worse.", the swordswoman said as Diana nodded in agreement.  
"we need to be stealthy as we sneak around the building. Z, conjure up some barrels for us to use.", Diana said as Z did as she was told but accidentally conjured up a big cardboard box in the mix. Hunter being a video game enthusiast knew where cardboard boxes and stealth missions came from a certain game by Konami.

"I'll take this off your hands, Z. This will come in handy.", Hunter grinned as the others placed the barrels over themselves. Diana led the group with Ivy a close second.  
"Cardboard box? What are you, Solid Snake?", Kid Cabra said in sarcasm as Hunter smirked inside his box crawling behind Doris.  
"Yeah. I'm too sexy for my box.", Hurricane said as Doris huffed at Kid Cabra and Hurricane.  
"Just keep up and don't make any noises.", Doris said as the group sneak inside the building.

=====Inside the building======

The heroes under their barrels crept silently as Diana peeping through the holes spot guards passing by, She tried to catch the attention of the group to stop them.  
"Everyone stop. Guards are coming.", Diana said as the group stopped with Lobo bumping into Kara. The blonde growled at Lobo for doing that.  
Catwoman shushed them.  
"Will you two shut it please? You both will blow our cover!", she hissed as the group watched the guards glanced at the barrels and went on their merry way. Once they're gone out of sight, Diana gave the signal to move forward.  
"The coast is clear. Let's move.", the Amazon said as they crept throughout the factory.

====Meanwhile in the production area=====

Dr. Bloodborn watched as some of the factory workers were made to work on his projects against their will. Mr. and Mrs. Zel were tied up as they watch helplessly with their blueprints being used for evil purposes. The blueprints were that of fuel cells for weapons and of course the components to the G-Diffuser System.

"What's the matter, cretins? You should be proud that your contributions help me reach my goal for an empire for the future!", Dr. Bloodborn laughed evilly as Francine yelled at the mad doctor.  
"What you are doing is dangerous and insane! Our research will not be tarnished by your plan to dominate the world with it! It shouldn't be abused for your weapons of pain and war!", Francine cried out as Dr. Bloodbornn smirked with Scraps and Gordy grinning.  
"Your sniveling won't get you nowhere. Luthor wasted his time trying to get rid of those superhero brats to conquer the world. I'm doing something at least to help me and possibly him get a leg up further of our goal. We both have something in common and that's having adversaries get in our way. See those fuel cells over there?", Dr. Bloodborn said as Martin raised an eyebrow.

"What are you planning to do with them?", Martin said as Bloodborn smled.  
"Let me explain. These fuel cells will become part of my warhead in which that's in the other blueprint. With this warhead, I'll turn Metropolis into a pile of ashes in a matter of seconds.", Dr. Bloodborn proudly said as Maartin and Francine were terrified.

"That's genocide! The fuel cells you're abusing has the equal power of that of an atomic bomb that blew up Nagasaki and Hiroshima during WWII!", Francine cried out in shock as Bloodborn smirked.  
"Precisely. In fact, the fuel cells stored into the warhead has the power to knock out two cities at once in a single warhead! Not only will Metropolis be a target but neighboring cities as well. Specifically, North Star City! Once these cities are in ruin, I'll build the Bloodborn Republic , where I'll rule it all!", Dr. Bloodborn cackled loudly as the warhead is stored with fuel cells.

"You're a monster!", Martin said quivering in fear as Bloodborn and his henchmen laughed. Little did they know that the heroes walking in barrels and a cardboard box slinking around was about to get them. The one in the cardboard box crawling around spotted a warhead and gasped. He nudged Kara's red barrel to get her attention.  
"Kara, look over to the right of the factory! There's a warhead!", he whispered as Kara grew confused. She used her X-ray vision to look around and she gasped seeing a warhead.

"You're right. That crazy doc's going to kill us all once he launches it! Guys, we have a problem.", Kara said as the others were told the same thing Hunter told her as Babs gasped in horror.

"And we heard the doctor say something about the fuel cells making the warhead powerful enough to destroy two cities in one launch. But it may do more than two cities being—", Babs stammered as Harley finished it off.  
"Gotham.", the jester said as the teens in realization must stop Bloodborn before the warhead is finished. Hunter seething under the box wanted to do something knowing that his former home is about to get destroyed along with Metropolis and Gotham.

"Bloodborn, you're not going to get away with this! It's unforgivable!", Hunter seethed as Tatsu sensed his boiling anger.

"Hunter, are you okay? Please do not let your rage take over. We'll put a stop to Bloodborn before he succeeds in his plan.", Tatsu said as Hunter sighed in his box.  
"It's just that I barely made it to the missile the last time he plotted to destroy the place they exiled him for. So many innocents could've gotten killed in a mass genocide. I'm not going to let that happen here and lose my loved ones in the process. Out of all the villains we faced so far, this guy is the worst.", Hunter said to Tatsu as she understood his pain of possibly losing everyone he cares about. The others sensed Hunter's pain as some lifted his spirits up. In fact, Karen went up to the air hero as did Diana and Doris.  
"You're not alone in this fight against Bloodborm. We're with you in this fight. It's just like the other threats we've faced. We'll get through this. When he messes with our you, he messes with us.", Karen said as Diana and Doris nodded.  
"Never let your warrior spirit dwindle because of a traumatic experience. Remember, Karen is right for we're in this together. And we're not going down without a fight. May the gods help you inn this time of need just like we will.", Diana said encouraging Hunter's spirits as Doris under the barrel glared at Bloodborn and spotting her parents tied up.  
"As much as we tangle with you dorks, no way we're letting that creep watch us bite the dust. Not by a long shot. Besides, it'll be a bore not able to clobber you and your pals if Bloodborn has his way.", Doris said as Lobo added in.  
"Yeah, geek. . We're bros, man. We're gonna lacerate and disembowel tha (ArF!) if it's the last thing we do. Remember that, pal.", Lobo said as Hunter took in the words of his friends and rivals and had a determined look on his face. He looked at Bloodborn and turned to the others.  
"Guys, let's kick Bloodborn's (ARF!) and save our damn city!", Hunter said as the others agreed. Babs pulled out her smoke bombs as the group snuck to Dr. Bloodborn's range. Babs threw the smoke bomb in the doc's direction.

"What the?", the doc said as the smoke bomb went off crating a smokescreen. Soon, Hunter jumped from the cardboard box and landed some vicious hits and ended the combo with a spike as Bloodborn fell to the ground. Once Bloodborn got up and the smoke cleared, he gasped and growled seeing his archnemesis and the super teens surrounded him.

"What? You! You insolent little pest! No matter how many times I try to shake you off, you keep coming back! And your friends are also a thorn in my side as well!", Bloodborn said as Hunter glared at the doctor.  
"I heard of your sick plans and I have to say that's disgusting and unforgivable! You're act of terror ends here!", Hurricane said as Diana chimes in.  
"Using weapons of war for your selfish needs! Absurd! So many innocent people will perish by your madness!", Diana said as Jessica spotted something in Bloodborn's hand. The device was small but compact being a blue box with illuminated energy followed by ports to connect something to.  
"What is that thing? It's glowing blue.", Jessica said as Hunter gasped at the device knowing what it is.  
"That's a G-Diffuser System! What are you planning to do with it, Bloodborn?!", Hunter said as Ivy grew confused.  
"I hate to interrupt but what's a G-Diffuser System?", Ivy said as Hunter explained it.  
"It supposedly helps become a power source to machines helping them push beyond their limits and adapt to gravitational forces and physics. In a nutshell, it's a secondary engine and power source.", Hurricane said as Bloodborn nodded.  
"Correct. I'm using this G-Diffuser System to help power my dimensional device so I can travel to other worlds to conquer and spread my empire. Mother Boxes create boom tubes to many areas in our world as it's limited to only that. Special Mother Boxes can do just that and send anyone to any dimension they wish. But the drawback is that regular Mother Boxes and Special Boxes are rare and the latter is ultra rare to find. It's going to change where I will change that by making my own dimensional travel device and mass produce it to those who wish to conquer their own world! Mother Boxes will become obsolete and the new wave of traveling through worlds will be a thing of the future and onwards.", Bloodborn said as Francine yelled at the doctor.  
"But if you place it in the wrong hands, the space-time continuum will fall apart and the multiverses will cease to exist!" Also, the G-Diffuser System has a drawback as well. If the device is pushed too far past it's limits than it should be without improvements, the consequences are dire.", Francine said as Hunter remembered a time when he was racing on his airboard in the past, he didn't know the Limits Of the G-Diffuser System in which it almost costed his life.

"Wish I could explain more but it's time to put these kids to bed forever!", Bloodborn daid pointing his plasma gun at Hunter.  
"You leave me with no other choice! This is as far as you go!", Hunter said as he engaged in the fight against Dr. Bloodborn. Scraps and Gordy fought Kid Caabra and Hammerhead while Lobo and Harley destroyed some of the bots with their blaster and hammer respectively. Catwoman swiped the G-Diffuser swiftly after Hunter knocked the device off of Bloodborn's hands and ran to Babs and gave it to her.  
"Take this device and keep it someplace safe! I'll aid Ivy and Karen in taking care of these robots!", Catwoman said as Babs hid the device in her pack. Diana and Tatsu fought the robots holding the factory workers hostage as the droids got split in two by the girls' swords.

"Katana, there's more factory workers in need of rescue! Straight ahead!", Diana said pointing to a group of scaered workers held at gunpoint by the robots. Tatsu nodded and kept her sword ready as the girls got close.  
"I see that. And they got them at gunpoint!", Katana said as the girls jumped into action as the robots fired their lasers at them. Katana cartwheeled out the way and vertically slashed the bots to shambles and Diana lassoes some against the wall breaking them upon contact. Diana and Tatsu then frees the workers as they watch Kara, Livewire and Cheetah fight an onslaught of sniper droidds.  
Kara laser beams one of them, Cheetah got into a one-on-one duel with a big bot and Livewire shortened the few sniper bots in their circuits with her electrokinesis. The three girls were nearly blasted away by the snipers. Cheetah bared her fangs as the snipers pointed their blasters at her.  
"Have you gone crazy?! Pointing a gun at me?! Time to teach you not to point a weapon at an angry wild cat! RAAAAAO!", Cheetah yowled as she pounced at superspeed clawing the sniper bot to pieces while Kara punched two bots in the torso exploding upon contact. Livewire grabbed one sniper bot from behind and sucked it dry of it's electrical currents.  
"MMM! Delicious.", Livewire said watching the bot fall to the ground. Giganta and Karen were fighting through waves of enemies leading to the Zels tied up while Jessica, Ivy, Zatanna and Carol were handling the bots being Scraps and Gordy as Kid Cabra and Hammerhead were getting their butts handed to them. Babs fought a handful of guards brainwashed by Bloodborn by sweep kicking them to the ground and uppercuts them in the jaw before throwing one of them into the wall. One more guard swung his fists at the violet hero but was caught by Babs as she twisted his hands in pain making him scream. Catwoman dropkicked the guard to the ground aiding Babs in the process as they work together to fight the other guards.  
Soon after the droids were defeated, Hunter and Bloodborn engaged in a brutal fistfight. Hunter did a wind generated lariat knocking Bloodborn to the floor followed by the doc grabbing Hurricane by the collar. However, Hunter headbutts him in the face stunning the doc as the air hero did a point blank Senpuuken to the villain.  
"Face it, Bloodbutt! You lost the battle against us this time, pal!", Hurricane said as Bloodborn smirked at the air hero.  
"The look on your face. You're no longer troubled! No matter, here I come!", Bloodborn said shooting his plasma gun at Hurricane only to miss. Hurricane shot an energy tornado at the doctor and dashed in for a uppercut. The doctor falls to the ground pounding the floor in frustration as Hurricane made it harder for him.  
"You little wretch! I won't be beaten by a bunch of good-for-nothing runts! Especially you!", Bloodborn snarked pulling the trigger of his plasma gun.

"Hurricane, look out!", Z said as Hunter dodged the gunshot and taunted the mad doctor. Giganta untied the Zels as they were glad to see Doris unaware that she's Giganta.  
"Sweetums? How did you get here?! It's dangerous here!", Francine said as Giganta freed them as Lobo summoned his bike.  
"No time to explain, Mom! You and Dad must get out of here! Lobo, get them out this 2D dump!", Giganta said to Lobo as the Zarnian smirked.

"No need to tell me twice, Red! Hey, geeks! Hop on if you want to live!", Lobo said as the scientists hopped onto the vehicle with the Zarnian racing them out of the factory.  
"Oh my! A bike that flies! How exhilarating!", Francine said as Martin enjoyed the ride.  
"Makes me want to get a bike of our own. Once this young fellow gets us outta here, let's get us one.", Martin said as Francine giggled.  
"Certainly, hun.", she said as Lobo smirked.  
"Glad you two enjoyin' the ride. Hang on tight because this old girl is ready to run wild!", Lobo said as he revved the bike to go faster out of the building. Hunter and Bloodborn continued their fight until the air hero charged his fists with wind energy as Bloodborn charged at him with his gun ready to fire.

"Time to close your eyes forever in front of your friends! Say goodnight!", Bloodborn said as he fired the gun as Hunter dodged the shots and yelled his signature move's attack.  
"SEEENPUUUKEN!", the air hero yelled as he landed a spinning Hurricane Fist to Dr. Bloodborn sending the doctor flying into Gordy and Scraps knocking them out. The teens spotted Bloodborn and his two lackeys fallen to the ground as Harley whistled in awe.

"Down goes Frazier! Hahahahahaha!", Harley cackled as Giganta huffed.  
"KEH! Frazier? Really?", Giganta said as Kid Cabra taunted at Bloodborn.  
"You got knocked the (dolphin chirp) out, maaaan!", Kid Cabra said as Karen and Hunter raised an eyebrow.  
"Did you just quote that line from the movie, Friday?", they both chorused as the goat teen smirked with Giganta groaning at her teammate's antics.. Bloodborn slowly gets up in anger and disappointment pointing the finger at the heroes and villains.

"I'm finished with you rats! You humiliated me for the last time, Hurricane! Now I have an ace in the hole to finish you Off! Say goodbye to your precious city!", Bloodborn said pressing a button on a remote launching the warhead. This made Hunter feel alarmed.  
"NOOOOOOOO! Bloodborn, you idiot!", Hurricane said as Kara flew after the warhead in the sky.  
"Not if I have anything to say about it!", Kara said flying after the missile. She flew beside It after it was about to touch down to the ground. She grabbed and lifted it to the sky flying into space and threw it far into the cosmos. She then blasted it to smithereens stopping the mass genocide from happening. Kara flew faster than the speed of sound back to the factory where she spotted Bloodborn punched out by Hurricane.

"Finally, we did it! Now what are we going to do with this clown on the ground?", Kara said as Hurricane looked down on his fallen archnemesis.

"Batgirl, call the authorities. We're finished here..", he said as he sighed at Bloodborn knocked out. Soon the teens left the factory as the police arrived arresting Dr. Bloodborn.

======Moments Later======

"Thanks to the efforts of superpowered teenagers, Dr. Bloodborn aka Aaron Palazzo is now behind bars as a potential mass genocide has been thwarted. The Metropolis Arms Factory is taped off for investigation as the factory workers are unharmed and the famed scientists Martin and Francine Zel are safe and sound as we speak. That is all we have for the report. Lois Lane, out!"

The news went off returning to normal programming as Hunter relaxed on a beanbag eating a burrito as did the others. He sighed in content as he saved the world from genocide with the help of his buddies.

"So far, so good. Glad Dr. Bloodbutt and his goons are behind bars.", Hunter said as the others nodded.  
"Yeah. I feel ya. I'm glad we all didn't bite the big one. That doc is as psycho as you say he is.", Kara said munching on a burrito. Babs took out the G-Diffuser System as Jessica noticed the device.  
"Whoa! You have the G-Diffuser System! What are we going to do with it now that we took it from that evil doctor?", the Lantern said as Babs analyzed it.

"Not sure. But I'm betting we could put it to good use somehow. All we know that this system acts as a secondary engine and adapter of sorts.", Babs said researching the G-Diffuser's capabilities. Diana chimed in as she looked at Hunter's air vehicle.

"Isn't Hunter's board powered by the same box?", the Amazon said as Hunter nodded.  
"Yeah. The G-Diffuser acted as a supplementary engine to the main engine. It acts as a balancer and adapts to any gravity force designed in the air, land or sea. Before the Zels upgraded my airboard, it can only do air and some terrain on land. But you can connect other useful parts to it to make any machine efficient and useful. However, similar to a car's modification, you have to tune it to let the system know you have parts installed otherwise it won't work as well.", Hunter said as Babs nodded.  
"Yeah. Also according to the internet, the system let's you adjust the power balance to the thrusters in the back of the aircraft and weapons in the front on the fly. However, it must be adjusted carefully for it would mess up the power supply. It's a balancing act for various situations.", Babs said as Bumblebee wondered about upgrading her suit by installing the device in her suit.  
"I wonder if it's safe to install the G-Diffuser into my suit so it could fly at high speeds and become more adaptable to the environment?", Bumblebee said as Babs and Hunter felt unsure.  
"Although it's a possibility, we can't take any chances because if the device messes the suit up, then you'll be history. Now if only we could research it vertime then we'll see about it. Heck, we'll have to design a supersuit tailored for the G-Diffuser.", Hunter said as Karen nodded in understanding. Z received a text from her father and the magician girl squealed in delight.  
"EEEEE! I scored some passes!", Z said in glee as Jessica said on behalf of the Mighty 9.

"Passes to what?", the Lantern asked as Z explained.  
"My father gave me several passes to Sparkle Palace Amusement Park! We get to ride all day and it starts tomorrow!", Z said as the group cheered as Diana grew confused.  
"I haven't been to an amusement park before. This would be interesting.", Diana said in wonder as Hunter beamed thinking about the wild rides.  
"Sweet! Can't wait for tomorrow! But we gotta see if our folks would let us go.", Karen said as Z beat her to the punch.  
"No worries, Karen. My father told your families about it and they're on board with it. Just be at my place tonight and we'll be the first ones there in the morning.", Z said as Lobo and Hunter high fived while the girls squealed in delight.

========  
In prison, Dr. Bloodborn grumbled in his cell as he reflected on his recent defeat. He paced around his cell while his henchmen sat there bored.

"Curse that good-for-nothing air riding brat and his other good-for-nothing rats! I hate that air punk!", the doctor lamented as Gordy chimed in.  
"Uh, boss? What about your plans to create a dimension thingy?", the robotic boar said as Scraps guffed.  
"Don't be stupid! He's working on it!", the grasshopper robot Scraps said as Bloodborn glared daggers at his minions.  
"Of course I have! We just hit a snag on our plans of dominating this world and the next! I'm brainstorming on a machine that will help make dimensional travel a reality. The G-Diffuser System will act as a turbocharger for my machine to work efficiently making my goal a reality to conquer as many dimensions as I want! I bet there's a similar dimension like this one where I can form an alliance with somebody with the same or similar goals as mine!", Dr. Bloodborn said with Gordy and Scraps glancing.  
"Your Measlyness. You're saying with the G-Thingy in tow, we can conquer dimensions with others with the similar views as us?", Scraps said as Bloodborn rolled his eyes.  
"Of course, you nincombot! Think of it this way! We'll be unstoppable if we teach our allies how to harness the power of dimensional travel. There are many ways to do it aside from that Mother Box that was ultra rare to find. Mankind has tried time and time again on how to perfect the ultimate solution for multiversal travel. Magic is one thing but it can only do so much. But with a device mass produced to our allies in different multiverses, we'll conquer realities in an instant! That pesky Captain Hurricane and his band of misfits will crumble to the Bloodborn Empire!", Bloodborn cackled as an inmate next door grew irritated.  
"Hey! Shut the hell up in there!", the inmate said as the evil doctor silently sneered.

"Captain Hurricane, you may have beaten me but mark my words. Your defeat is at hand!", Dr. Bloodborn cackled as it echoed throughout the prison.

=========  
A/N: And that's chappy 17, folks. This is my OC baddie's debut into the DCSG universe. However, Dr. Bloodborn overall debuted in another fanfic being Justice League Zero so this incarnation in DCSG is the second character. Now this episode I've written so far is the darkest episode in this fanfic due to Bloodborn's backstory and present motives not to mention how Hunter got his superpowers that nearly killed him. Hopefully, I won't write too many dark situations like this in the fanfic. The next episodes will operate like normal. Don't forget to follow, fav and review, folks. As always, LilMancub out and I'll see y'all in the next one.


	18. Chapter 18: Fun At Sparkle Palace Park

Hello, folks. It's time for another chappy where the heroes and the Sweet Revenge Squad enjoy a day at Sparkle Palace Amusement Park. I would like to make an important announcement regarding this fanfic. After this chapter and the next, I will make a Dolphin Keys arc where it will last 7-8 episodes where Z's father John Zatara, Mr. and Mrs. Zel and Barbie's parents are inviting their children's friends along to Dolphin Keys for a week. Anyway, I do not own anything in this fic. Let's get it.

=====Chapter 18: Day At Sparkle Palace Park======

It was a Saturday and our heroes were going to Sparkle Palace Amusement Park with the help of Zatanna's father hooking them up with several passes. It's a way of sorts for them to celebrate after yesterday's victory against Hunter's archnemesis, Dr. Bloodbornn. The group got off the bus that took them to the entrance to the park as the view was wonderful filled with rollercoasters, various rides and other attractions in the park. Karen grew in awe as she beamed at the entrance.  
"This is going to be so exciting! A whole day full of fun and no crime to fight.", Karen said as Hunter grinned.  
"Yeah. I feel you. Tons of wild rides to get on and puke went you get off. Ahhhh, so awesome!", Hunter said sighing as the girls grew disgusted.  
"Ewwwww! Hunter!", Diana, Karen, Tatsu, Z and Babs chorused while Kara, Jessica, Lobo and the air hero snickered. Z broke the awkwardness by approaching the ticket gate.  
"Before Hunter says anything gross, do all of you have your passes?", Z said as the group raised their passes in the air where Z could see them. Once all the teens approached the gate, the attendant scanned their passes successfully and smiled.  
"Your all day passes are successfully scanned. You may enter. Enjoy the park.", the attendant said as the teens thanked him. Once inside the park, the group tried to figure out what to do in the park. They each had a map on where to go but Kara pointed to a spot on a map being a rollercoaster ride.

"Let's go on the Heartsploder! It's full of high-speed turns and drop offs! Awesome!", Kara cheered only for Babs to stop her there.  
"No way, Kara! We're going to the House of Mirrors! They're so cool!", Babs said as Lobo and Hunter pointed to a wilder ride.  
"Two words for ya! SCREW DRIVE!", the boys chorused as Karen grew pale at the mention of Screw Drive.  
"NO! Anything but that! I'm kinda terrified of Screw Drive! All the corkscrews and sharp curves and bends! How about the Animal Safari instead?", Karen said but everything grew hectic as Diana and Tatsu wanted to go to the theme ride being the Chains of Olympus ride, Jessica wanted to go to the Pirate Ship ride. It was nuts but Z whistled so loud that Kara, Lobo and Hunter yelped in pain. Once everybody calmed down, Z cleared her throat and found a solution to ease the group's troubles

"Now that you all are done, I have a great idea that would make everybody happy. Since Heartsploder is a few yards away, Kara is first.", Zatanna said as Kara fist pumped as Karen shivered in fear.  
O-oh no! Why did it have to be the Heartsploder?!", Karen whined as Hunter smiled evilly.

"You're not chicken, are you? Bawk-Bawk-Bawk!", Hunter teased as Karen shook her head.  
"Oh you're the one to talk, Mr. I'm Afraid of The Notebook!", Karen said as Hunter groaned at that remark as Lobo snickered himself silly. The group went to the line for the Heartsploder. Since they're early, the line wasn't too bad and soon they were next to go up to the ride.  
"All right. Show me your passes, please.", the ride operator said politely as each of the teens held their passes for the worker to scan them. Once that was done, the operator smiled.  
"Okay, ladies and gentlemen. Right this way.", he said as the teens went to the ride. The seating chart went like this, Diana, Hunter and Karen upfront, Tatsu, Z and Jessica in the second row, Babs Lobo and Kara in the third row but little did the teens know that more were being seated. Kara gasped spotting Pam and the Sweet Revenge Squad coming to a second car.  
"Babs, look! Pam and her clique are here!", Kara whispered as Babs saw Harley waved happily at her ginger friend making both of them squeal like dolphins. Lobo and Kara covered their ears as Hunter deadpanned at the sight but spotted Doris entering the second car. He turned around facing the front onwards.

"I'm so scared right now. It's not even funny.", Karen said as Diana and Hunter comforted the bee girll.  
"Relax, Karen. Just hang on to the bars and not think too hard about it. It'll be fine.", Hunter said with a thumbs up gesture as Diana nodded.

"Hunter's right for Zeus and Hera will protect us. We have the heart of a warrior. Remember that!", Diana said encouraging the bee girl. As soon as the operator locked down the bars and checked both cars, he went to the booth and announced over the intercom.  
"Attention, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Heartsploder. Please keep your hands and other stuff inside the ride at all times. Thank you and enjoy the ride.", the operator said as he pushed the start button on the first car as Karen gulped while Hunter grew excited.  
"Oh Sugar Honey Ice Tea!", he said giddily as Tatsu and Diana grew confused of Hunter's statement as the car climbed up to the top from a steep incline.  
"What does this Sugar Honey Ice Tea mean?", Tatsu asked as Diana smiled and nodded.  
"Yes. I would love to learn what this Sugar Honey Ice Tea really is.", the Amazon said as Hunter and Lobo snickered to each other.  
"It means—"

"Don't listen to them!", the rest of the girls warned as they interrupted the boys explanation. Z whispered to Tatsu while Jessica did the same to Diana making both girls gasp and glared at Hunter who sheepishly grinned. Before the girls could chastise Hunter and Lobo, the ride plummeted from the drop off spot making some of the girls scream as the high speed madness began with Pantera's soundtrack from SpongeBob Played in the background.  
"WOOOO! This is awesome! Do you guys feel it?!", Kara said like a maniac as Lobo and Hunter grew hyper. Babs looked at Kara and Lobo like they're bonkers while Diana and Karen did the same to Hunter. Z, Tatsu, Jessica screamed for their lives as bends and curves thrashed the group's heads about.  
""Do I feel it?! More like my breakfast coming up!", Babs said as Kara, Lobo and Hunter laughed like madmen. Behind their car was Pam's group in their car where Kid Cabra yelled like a scared goat as Cheetah yowled like a scaredy cat, Giganta and Livewire were loving the ride, Hammerhead fist pumped, Harley cackled, Carol, Selina and Pam were screaming.

"BAAAAAAA! I think I'm going to DIIIIEEEEE! No wait! I'll throw up and then I'll DIIIIEEEE!", Kid Cabra yelled as Barbie yelled at the humanoid goat.  
"Don't you even puke on me, Dirk! Otherwise you will die! By MEE! Doris, I'm gonna kill you for picking this ride!", Barbie hissed as Doris smirked at the blonde.  
"What's the matter, fur rug? Too scared for it?! Hahahaha! Leslie, I'm glad you suggested this for me! This is awesome!", the ginger giant said as Leslie grinne.

"Looks like Goatmeat and Fur Rug are in for a shock right now! HHahahahaha!", Leslie said as Pam, Selina and Carol kept on screaming along with Cabra and Barbie.  
"Doris, if Dirk pukes on any of us then you're \to blame for this!", Pam, Selina and Carol and Barbie chorused as Doris huffed.  
"KEH! Like I'm going to be responsible for Goat Boy puking on you scaredy-cats especially you, fur rug!", Doris said as Barbie flipped the bird at Doris who in turn did it back. Harley and Hammerhead waved their hands in the air enjoying the loop-de-loops as they grinned.  
"Righteous! Righteous!", Hammerhead said as Harley grinned at the shark teen.  
"You said it, Kurt! This is righteous! Oh look! The highest drop off! Awesome!", Harley said as Hammerhead, Giganta, Livewire and Hammerhead grinned.  
"WHAAAT?!", Barbie, Pam, Selina and Carol chorused as they spot the first car getting ready to go at the top. Kid Cabra paled as he chewed on Barbie's purse making the catgirl angry.

"Dirk, you idiot! You're chewing on an expensive purse! AUUG! You got drool and bite marks all over it! RAAAAWR!", Barbie hissed as Dirk dodged a swipe.

"BAAAA! I had to ease my anxiety somehow! Gimme a break!", the goat teen said as Barbie huffed.  
"Well chew on something that's NOT MY PURSE!", Barbie yelled as Doris snickered.

Back with Hunter and the gang, the group were at the peak of the highest drop off. Karen, Babs, Z and Jessica grew pale while Diana and Tatsu were anticipating what happens next and Kara, Lobo and Hunter were grinning like crazy fools.

"Why did we stop at the top in high altitude?! Kara, you're insane!", Babs yelled as Kara smirked.  
"Yeah! Poor Karen's scared to death! And those two fellow devils grinning are no help neither!", Jessica said as she pointed to Hunter and Lobo laughing like Beavis and Butthead. Diana and Karen elbowed Hunter while Babs bonks Kara and Z did the same to Lobo prompting the three instigators to stop.  
"Owww! What was that for?!", Hunter whined as Diana crossed her arms.  
"For scaring Karen and for misbehaving!", Diana said as Tatsu heard the Pantera soundtrack play again as the car lit up.  
"Uhh. The ride's getting ready to drop. Brace yourselves!", Tatsu said as Hunter, Kara and Lobo yelled the said line the others dreaded the most.  
"DROP! DROP! DROP!", they chorused as Babs whined.  
"Okay, now you three are completely insane right now! I hope we make it out alive. My heart's about to fall straight out of my mouth!", Babs said in worry as Hunter smiled.  
"What could possibly go wrong?!", Hunter grinned as the ride slumped some with Karen and Diana deadpanning.  
"You're the devil!", all the girls except for Kara said to Hunter as Lobo snickered. The ride dropped at high speeds with the group screaming. Tatsu, Z and Jessica held on to each other for dear life while Karen and Diana screamed holding on to Hunter who is laughing like crazy as the girls on each side of him yelled one phrase.  
"I'm going to kill you, Hunter!", they both chorused as they screamed. Babs felt a little queasy while Tatsu felt the same way.  
"I think I'm going to hurl my breakfast out!", Babs said feeling her stomach gurgle. Lobo rolled his eyes at the ginger's expression and smirked.  
"Relax, geek. If yaw wanna bar, just do it over car.", the Zarnian said nonchalantly as Babs glares at him.

"Ewww! Somebody down below will get hit by my vomit!", Babs said as Lobo smirked.  
"Oh come on. Like anybody would ever know!", he said as Babs whined. Pam's group wasn't too far behind as they screamed in the case of Pam, Barbie, Selina, Carol and Kid Cabra while Giganta, Livewire, Harley and Hammerhead held on to the bars as the ride gave both groups whiplash. After another lap of crazy turns and drop-offs did the torture end.

====After The Ride====

"Wow! This is awesome! Let's do it again!", Kara cheered as Hunter and Lobo fist pumped.  
"YEAH!", the three said in unison but the others glared with Karen marching up to the three maniacs.

"Oh no! You got us tortured on that ride that poor Babs and Tatsu had to throw up in the trashcan! Look!", Karen said pointing to Tatsu and Babs puking in their own barfbags.  
"Ok, you got me there. What's next anyway?", Kara said as Z help throw away Babs and Tatsu's puke bags. The magician marked the next spot on the map being the House of Mirrors.

"Since House of Mirrors isn't too far, Babs gets to go there. After all, you three thrill devils owe her that much.", Z smirked as Hunter, Lobo and Kara groaned. Babs jumped for joy as she hugged Z.

"Thank you! Thank uou!", Babs squealed as Z wanted some air. After Babs got off of Z, the group went off to the attraction. Meanwhile, Kid Cabra was finished with puking in the barfbag and threw it against the wall grossing out the group and passersby.  
"Dirk! There was a trashcan near you! You didn't have to do that!", Selina said as Doris bonks the humanoid goat on the skull for doing that. Ivy sighed at Kid Cabra's foolishness and glared for him Littering.

"Dirk, how many times do I have to tell you not to litter let alone throw your own puke around Disgusting!", Pam said as Dirk snorted.

"It's no big deal to me!", Kid Cabra said only for Barbie to shove her chewed part of her purse in his face.  
"Well it is to ME! Thanks to you, my expensive purse is now ruined! Now I'm going to be the laughing stock of the whole popular crowd!", Barbie whined and hissed as Doris rolled her eyes.  
"Shut up, fur rug! No one cares about your stupid purse!"

"Say that again and I'll make you my scratching post, Meatwad!"

"All right, stupid! That's it!", Doris said as Barbie hissed. Ivy growled and yelled at the girls.  
"Will you two nitwits quit arguing? Besides, I spotted Hunter and his friends go In the direction of the House of Mirrors and Mirages! I have a better idea to scare them silly! Come On!", Ivy said as the group ran to catch Hunter and company in the attractions bumping into people and in Cabra's case butting passersby.

====House Of Mirrors and Mirages=====

Our heroes were in the attractions marveling at the uniquely designed mirrors. Babs beamed at each one Of them and stood in front Of one that made her head bigger and her body smaller like a bobblehead.  
"Look, guys! I'm a bobblehead! See?!", the ginger beamed as Z giggled.

"You sure are one the way you're moving your head. But check out my muscles!", Z said smirking standing in front of a mirror that made her arms look large and muscular. Hunter's mirror had him look like a slinky, Lobo's had his torso look bigger than his limbs and head, Kara's made her look like a dwarf, Diana a giant, Jessica and Bumblebee look like their thighs are bigger and Tatsu's had her figure distorted like a Pepsi bottle.

"Wow! We look so silly in those!", Karen said laughing as Diana nodded.  
"Oh yes. Our mouths look so grotesque!", she said laughing as Hunter and Lobo whispered something as Kara glared.

"I heard that! You're not gonna do that!", Kara said blushing as Diana turned to Kara.  
"Do what?", Diana said as Kara gagged.  
"Those bozos are going to get us kicked out by them whipping their you-know-whats out to see which one is bigger!", Kara said still in a blush as Diana gasped blushing but pulled out some yellow pages hitting the boys upside the heads.  
"ARRRR?!"

"What the hell?! We're just kidding! Geez!", Lobo groaned after Hunter yelped like Scooby-Doo. Z puts her hands on the boys' shoulders and acted as if she's the chaperone.

"You boys better not do anything lewd and stupid to get us kicked out or banned. Otherwise, I'll get my dark side to come out and torture you! Do you understand?!", Z said in a demon voice as Hunter and Lobo grinned and nodded their heads.  
"Good boys. Now let's continue the mirrors.", Z said returning to her cheerful flamboyant self. Hunter and Lobo noticed Doris and Barbie not too far behind checking out some mirrors respectively making them look big in their head and legs.  
"Hey, geek! You're crazy girlfriends are not too far behind. Especially that big one.", Lobo said with a chuckle as Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Don't be silly. I don't feel Barbie that way. Maybe Doris is okay. At least she doesn't act all crazy like Barbie.", Hunter said cringing at an incident with Barbie.  
"You mean the time she went psycho when you were talking to some random girls for directions? That was rich, man!", Lobo said but Hunter frowned at that statement.  
Dude. You're damn right Barbie was (dolphin chirping) psycho. She nearly put the girls in the hospital and worst of all, I got scratches and bites while I tried to break up the fight. And stop that laughing.", Hunter hissed as Lobo laughed himself silly.

"But it's hilarious that you have a yandere on your hands!", Lobo said as Hunter deadpanned.  
"You forgot I may have a tsundere on my hands,", Hunter said hinting at Doris. The boys were looking at certain illusions being ghosts and flying shadows. Zatanna walked up to a special row of mirrors making her chest look huge and bouncy. She gasped as she smirked at them looking larger in the mirror.  
"Hey, girls. Come over here. I have an idea to get those two over there their attention.", Z said as the other girls giggled once they did the same to their chests. The girls giggled mischievously as Babs had a Cheshire cat grin.

"Oh, boys.", Babs called out as Hunter responds.  
"Something wo- Sufferin' swampsuckers!", Hunter said in shock seeing the girls' breasts bouncing large in the mirrors as Lobo turned to his friend and raised an eyebrow.  
"Yo, geek! Why's your nose blee- Hubba-hubba!", Lobo said with a wolfish grin as both boys drooled with their wolf grins plastered and their nose bleeding. Diana smirked at the boys as Karen did the same.  
"Like what you see, boys?", Karen purred as her breasts in the mirror bounced. The boys grinned in satisfaction as the Sweet Revenge girls scoffed at their rivals.  
"Oh yeah? We'll show them! C'mon, ladies! We'll get their boys to come to the yard! Hit it!", Pam said as she went to the adjacent set of mirrors and did the same to her boobs as did Harley, Leslie, Carol, Doris, Selina and Barbie leaving Kid Cabra and Hammerhead joining In with Hunter and Lobo in the drool fest.  
"Yoo-hoo! Puddin'!", Harley said waving to Hunter as the air hero gasped in an overload spotting the SRS girls' boobs jiggle in their costumes. Doris blushed but smirked bouncing them around as Karen and Diana noticed her and the villain girls try to outdo them.  
"Oh no you don't! Anything you can do, we can do better!", Diana said as Karen nodded. Barbie hissed at the Superhero Girls and made an insult.  
"Says you all. I bet your assets are fake, Fakers!", Cheetah said as Kara smirked.  
"Fakers? You're comparing your so-called knockers to ours? Ha! Yours aren't even good enough to be our fakes!", Kara said as Doris growled.  
"We'll make you eat those words!", Doris said as both factions posed in their outfits with their illusioned chests displayed on the mirrors. The four boys had a major nosebleed and after so much teasing and flirting did the boys pass out with anime swirls. Diana gasped spotting the four boys dazed.  
"Hera! They all passed out!", Diana said as Harley joked.  
"Looks like a boob overload! I think an airhorn would do nicely!", Harley said but Leslie grinned.  
"How about kissing them to wake 'em up?", she said as Doris rolled her eyes.  
"KEH! I'm not kissing any of those idiots! Especially that Air Runt!", Doris said as Diana and Karen growled. Cheetah made a disgusted look at Lobo and Kid Cabra.

"Don't look at me! That brute and Goat Boy I'm going to pass on! Besides, Dirk owes me a new purse!", Barbie ranted as Z yelled for the bickering to stop.  
"Who cares?! One Of us needs to do it! We can't leave them like this!", Z said as Harley squeezed the airhorn spooking the boys back to their feet.  
"Best peep show ever.", the boys said as the girls deadpanned except for Harley. The group continued their tour until they all reached the exit. After they were done with Babs' choice, they headed to the route of Chain Of Olympus. However, there was a game station with whack-A-mole, dunk tank area in which Giganta, Hunter and Kara were in Line for.  
"What is that guy doing inside a tank?", Diana said in curiosity as Z giggled.  
"It's called Dunk Tank. Each contestant has three balls to try and nail the guy into the water by hitting that target to trigger. Keep in mind, the dunkee will taunt you silly.", Z said as Giganta snarled at the man pointing his finger rudely.  
"Step right up, She-Hulk! See if you can dunk me into that water and win a prize! That is if you can really do that. Being a girl and all.", he said taunting the ginger which made her angry.  
"I'll show you, noob! RAAH!", she said glaring but missed the target on the first try. The teens watched on as Tatsu observed Doris's anger.  
"Doris needs to calm down. Her posture is hindering her throwing accuracy.", Tatsu noted as Babs agreed.

"What's the matter? Angwy? Is the little girl angwy? Daww!", the man teased as Giganta wildly threw again missing the target. She stomped in frustration as the man in the tank smirked.

"Well, girlie. This is your last chance to dunk me. If you miss, you lose.", he said as Giganta glared at him as She clutched the ball aiming at the target and yelled throwing with such force that it almost went to the target costing Doris her turn.  
"Damn it! It's a (dolphin chirping) ripoff!", Doris fumed as the man laughed at the girl's failure. Diana glared at the display both Doris and the dunk tank worker were making.

"Doris needs not to stain her lips with cursing.", Diana said as Hunter grinned.

"She's just using her sentence enhancers.", he said with a smile as the Amazon raised an eyebrow.  
"Sentence enhancers?", Diana said in confusion as Karen explained.  
"He means that it's good to use bad words to get your point across. It's terrible that Hunter is okay with that.", Karen said crossing her arms at Hunter grinning. Doris was pulled away by Pam and Selina as Barbie smiled teasing the angry but it wasn't unnoticed by Hunter.  
"Barbie, are you asking to get clobbered?", he deadpanned as Barbie gasped at her crush's blunt statement.  
"What?! Me? Getting clobbered by that meathead? Why are you so concerned about her? Don't tell me you're choosing her over ME!", Barbie growled showing her angry kitty side as Hunter unfazed gently pushes her away.  
"Look. I'm in no mood of breaking up fights. Been there. Done that. And for the record, Doris lives and breathes being a powerhouse. You'll get creamed for sure.", Hunter said as Barbie beamed.  
"So you really are concerned for mee?! Awwwww!", Barbie said glomping on Hunter angering Diana and Karen not to mention Doris pissed off even more.  
"That walking fur rug! Hunter needs a real woman! Not a plastic little princess! Lucky for me, I'm not like most girls.", Doris thought to herself as she watches Diana and Karen pull Barbie off of Hunter. Kara was next to do the dunk tank game as she flexes her throwing arm.  
"Piece of cake. Just you all watch.", Kara said as the Kryptonian went up to the dunk tank game.  
"So you're my next victim, eh? Well let's see if you could do better than that salty redhead over there.", he said pointing to a foaming raging Giganta held back by Pam and Kurt. Kara smirked as she picked up the first ball.  
"All right. Here it comes!", Kara threw the ball but narrowly misses the target. The man taunted at Kara as the blonde grew flabbergasted.  
"You said it was a piece a cake? C'mon! You can do better than that!", the man teased as Kara narrowed her eyes at the man.  
"I'm just getting started! Try this on for size!", Kara said as she tried again but failed miserably as the man taunted her.  
"Oh yeah? Third times the charm, bub! Eat this!", Kara said throwing the ball closer to the target as Kara cheered but her luck ran out as the ball veered suddenly off course ending Kara's run.  
"What the (dolphin chirp)? This is (fire truck siren)!", Kara yelled as Doris chimes in.  
"I knew it! It's a (dolphin chirping) ripoff! This (dolphin chirping) sucks!", Doris ranted as she and Kara yelled at the smug man in the tank.  
"Suckers! Hahahahahaha!", the man chuckled as Hunter steps up next.  
"Not if I have anything to say about It!", Hunter said as the man smirked at the air hero.  
"SO the boy decides to play hero for his girlfriends, eh? No matter. You'll join the Barnaclemouth Sisters over there soon enough. Give it your best shot!", he said smugly pointing to Kara and Doris still foaming angrily. Diana, Tatsu and the rest watched on as they hope Hunter doesn't get ripped off.  
"All right, let's do this! Hadouken!", Hunter said throwing the first pitch missing the target as the man laughed.

"You call that a Hadouken? My grandma can do better than you, chump!", he said as Leslie deadpanned.  
"why is Hunter referencing Street Fighter? What's next? Sonic Boom?"

"SONIC BOOM!"

"Oh great.", Leslie groaned as she jinxed it with Hunter throwing his second ball missing the target. The air hero grew dumbfounded as the man grinned at Hunter.  
"This is it, kid! Miss this one and you lose in front of your girlfriends watching you! Hahahahaha!", the man said as Hunter smirked.  
"Taunting as usual I see? Well third time's the charm, bub! This oughta knock you off your high horse! TIGEEEERRRR!", Hunter said throwing a knuckleball successfully hitting the target making the man fall into the water. The group cheered as Hunter did the Duck Hunt dog taunt.  
"Looks like he's sunk!", Hunter said as Doris gasped.  
"How did he win and I didn't? GRRR!", Doris hissed as the staff worker pulled the man out the tank as the dunkee wiped the sweat off his brow.  
"Well, kid . You won the game fair and square. Pick any of the prizes up above.", the man said as he pointed to the prize shelf filled with teddy bears, Pokemon plushies, balls and other stuff. Hunter eyed Karen and picked a bear off the shelf and gave it to her.  
"Great choice, kid. Looks like the little lady loves your gift there.", the man said as Karen beamed at the gift glomping Hunter as he blushed. Doris and Barbie growled with the respective tsundere and yandere glaring hard at karen.  
"That Beecher! How does she get a gift and I don't wait a minute! It's not like I like that Hunter! The nerd!", Doris said crossing her arms but still blushed. Barbie however hissed throwing a fit as Kid Cabra and Carol held her back.  
"Hold it, Mrs. Cat Food! We're not getting kicked out the park all because you are obsessed with Hunter!", Pam said as Barbie made angry cat noises.

"Thank you for the bear, Hunter. You threw a nice pitch sending the guy in the water.", Karen said as the other girls and Lobo agreed. Hunter smiled and nodded at his performance.  
"I used to do little league baseball as a pitcher. Knuckleballs are my favorite variation to do or as I call it, TIGER!", Hunter said calling out Sagat's famous Street Fighter move. Diana and Tatsu glance at each other knowing that Hunter loves to reference video games.  
"I see Chains of Olympus up ahead! Anyone interested in seeing the gods at work?", Diana said excited as Babs tried to explain that the Greek gods here are CGI. But Z stopped her from explaining.  
"Don't explain it, Babs. Let Di embrace her heritage the way she knows how. After that's done, Karen's place is next.", Z said happily as Jessica raised an eyebrow.  
"Are these animals caged miserably? If so, I'm not up for it.", Jessica said expressing her animal rights side. Kid Cabra grew pale at the sight of Animal Safari.  
"Dirk, what's wrong?", Hunter said to the goat teen as KC adjusted his glasses.  
"It's too similar to Disney's Animal Kingdom! It's too damn real that I thought the tigers were about to eat me one time! It's like being in a real safari! You'll all be lunch!", Dirk said as Jessica understood her answer.  
"Oh. But I don't think the animals here will not eat us. And it's somewhat okay for the Animal Safari.", Jessica said as Hunter reassured the mutant goat human.  
"Yeah. These animals won't try to eat us nor attack us. We're going to be on a train like vehicle so that way, no one would do anything stupid.", Hunter said as the girls nodded in agreement.

"Yep. But let's get to Diana and Tatsu's ride before the line gets too long. I almost forgot to tell you guys that there are nearby attractions to try out if you all are interested. They're across from the Chains Of Olympus 4D ride.", Z said as everyone was on board with It. Karen giggled carrying the big bear as Hunter linked arms with her and Diana.

===At the Chains Of Olympus=====

The line grew short as the attendant scanned the two groups' passes for entry. Diana beamed speaking about meeting Zeus, Hephaestus and other Greek figures to the attendant who didn't know what to say to the Amazon. Tatsu , Karen and Hunter hauls the Amazon away after the attendant gives them all 4D glasses.

"The entrance to the ride is to your right. Please put on your seatbelts for your own safety.", she said to the teens as they entered the ride.  
The seating chart is as follows, Diana, Hunter Karen, Doris, Jessica, Kid Cabra, Tatsu in the front row while Lobo, Z, Kara, Babs, Harley and Pam were in the second and Selina, Barbie, Leslie, Carol Pam and Carol were covering the last row. Hunter secretly stored Karen's bear in his storage ring for safekeeping as they all buckled up and wore their glasses. The ride soon started with the seats suspended in the air as images of a mountain and Greek warriors fought against the Titans.

"Amazing! What a way to watch warriors step into battle against the infernal Titans!", Diana cheered as the seats rumbled and swayed as Carol yelped.  
"Whoa! The seats are moving in the air! This is crazy! Yikes! Monsters!", Carol said yelping as Selina assured her friend.  
"Relax, Carol. It's only CGI. They won't get us at all.", Selina said as Carol nodded nervously. Hunter grew amazed as the rain effects came down on the group with thunder effects coming in as the battle ensued with Zeus and a demigod.  
"This reminds me of God Of War from my brother's PlayStaation for some reason.", Hunter said referring to Marv's PS2, PS3 and PS4 titles being that his older brother is a God Of War fan. Karen held on to Hunter in which he didn't mind unaware that Doris is eyeing them and huffed. Diana linked arms with Hunter as the air hero blushed with both ladies near him. Kid Cabra got spooked with Cerberus barking and snapping their jaws as they are now in Tartarus where the demigod was casted down by Zeus.

"Yep. A God Of War reference.", Hunter said as the ride continued.

=====At the food area=====

After the two groups did some of their rides and attractions, they decided to eat at the food court. A lot of restaurants represented are Nacho Gong in which Babs seethed at her beloved Burrito Bucket's competitor, Mr. Veggie in which Jess beamed at much to Pam's disgust, Carnivora in which Pam, Hunter, Doris, Lobo and Kara enjoyed, Burger Time for Babs and Karen and the other places for the rest to choose.  
"I can't stand Nacho Gong! The cretins!", Babs comically seethed as Hunter chomped on his meat much to Jessica's chagrin.  
"Why so? Nacho Gong can't be that baaaad!", Dirk said as Babs looked at the goat boy like he has two heads.  
"Are you listening to yourself right now, Dirk? Nacho Gong and Burrito Bucket are big rivals in the food industry!", Babs explained as Hunter nodded.  
"Yepp. Just like Carnivora and Mr. Veggie. I'm for Carnivora next to Burrito Bucket of course.", Hunter said eating his ribs as did Lobo. Jessica gagged at the rib bones from the teens' that were eating the Carnivora food.  
"Yuck! How can you guys eat meat? Especially big portions?", Jess said as Kid Cabra eating his Mr. Veggie food nodded. Tatsu who is eating her subs grew indifferent about which food chain is better but was grossed out when Kurt, Lobo, Hunter and Dirk did a belching quartet as the girls minus Harley grew disgusted. Jessica held her nose due to Dirk eating garlic as a part of his lunch.  
"EWWW! Disgusting!", the girls all said as Hunter grinned.  
"You know what they say."

"Better out than in!", the boys chorused as Doris, Jessica, Tatsu and Karen bonked the boys on the head.  
"Do you guys ever mind? Some of us are eating here!", Doris said as Lobo huffed.  
"KEH! Like we care, Red! Gross things is in our DNA!", Lobo boasted as Hunter nodded.

:Yep. That's right! Owwww! Not the yellow pages!", Hunter said as Diana hurled one at Hunter to shut him up. Tatsu shrugged seeing the boys get chastised as she continued eating her lunch. Babs checked on her watch as she looked at the time.

"1:00? Time flies when you're having fun! What's next after Animal Safari?", the ginger said as Jessica beamed.  
"I heard that a new attraction opened up being Sparkle Circuit in which Mr. and Mrs. Zel help develop the cars where it hovers on a anti-gravitational track. It's awesome!", the Lantern said as Doris huffed.  
"Ohh yeah. I heard my nerdy parents used some G-Thingy to help power it.", Doris said as Hunter nodded.  
"I know what you're talking about. It's the G-Diffuser System. It's pretty cool. Maybe after Animal Safari, we can check it out before—"  
"SCREW DRIVE!", Lobo, Hunter, Kara, Dirk, Kurt and Harley chorused as the rest paled.  
"Oh and that's also anti-gravity with the roller coaster magnetically hovering with a G-Diffuser implanted.", Jessica gulped as the group saw the devilish grin on the teens' faces.

""Well, once we're done, we can head over to Animal Safari.", Z said as the group finished their lunches.

=====Animal Safari====

Since the Animal Safari is a theme park similar to what Disney offers according to Kid Cabra, the group read a map explaining the exhibits from a train ride tour on the Diamond Veldt, Aquamarine Aquarium, Sapphire Jungle, Ruby Mountain, Emerald Falls and Pearl Rainforest.

"Whoa. This is so cool! We'll be here all day!", Kara said in wonder as Jessica was blown away.  
"Yeah. So many creatures! I bet there's hundreds of species.", Jessica said as Z smiled.  
"Correct. About near Disney Animal Kingdom's record. But let's head on inside. And boys, do NOT tease the animals! That includes you, Lobo!", Z said glaring at the Zarnian.  
"You're still on that incident where I fed a wild bear cub some habanero burritos? I helped him out to store fat.", Lobo grinned as Diana frowned while Jessica glared.  
"Yeah. And we almost got eaten by an angry mama bear. If I was her, I'd eat you up for doing such a thing!", Jessica said as Hunter laughed at the moment only for Diana, Karen and Doris to bonk him.  
"Owww!"

"Hunter, that's not funny! Shame on you!", Diana and Karen said in unison as Doris smirked.

"Yeah. Shame on you, dork!", Doris said as hunter muttered.

"Shockim-Roshim-Ricka-Fracka-Rao, Rick Rassily!", Hunter grumbled as Z ignores him. The girls and the four boys head on over to Sapphire Jungle to see many kinds of birds from Kookaburras, African Grey parrots, hornbills. Even mammals such as leopards, pumas and even marsupials. Karen cooed at the Koalas as they were hanging on a tree eating leaves.  
"Awwww. So cute! Even the baby is eating—Oh my GOSH! What is that he's eating in his mom's pouch?!", she said growing pale as Hunter and Lobo snickered. Jessica spotting the boys laughing whispered to Karen's ear what that stuff was making Karen gag.  
"Poop? AUG!", Karen said disgusted as the group moved on to see snakes in an enclosure being constrictors like pythons. Z, Jessica, Barbie and Carol passed on the snakes as they saw crocs in the river eating meat fed by the zookeepers.

In the next exhibit, they heard a devilish scream as the girls grew startled. Diana took a stance while Babs grew terrified.  
"W-What was that?! It sounds like a monster!", Karen said as Leslie nodded.  
"Yeah. A big monster! I'm getting goosebumps!", Leslie said as Hammerhead smirked.  
"I know what animal that is making that sound, Sheila! It's a Sarcophillis Satanicus!", the shark teen said as Hunter, Lobo and Doris smiled evilly.  
"The Tasmanian Devil!", they laughed evilly as Kid Cabra held onto Tatsu for dear life.  
"You hold me! I'm SCAAARED! BAAA!", Kid Cabra whined as Tatsu tried to assure him.  
"Not to worry, Dirk. The creature won't break out of his cage. Don't let those four over there try to spook you.", Tatsu said referring to Hunter, Lobo, Kurt and Doris. The group followed the path to the Tazzie Devils after spotting other marsupials. Once they were near the Tazzie Devils' enclosure, the handlers greeted the group.

"Hello there. You're just in time to see us feed the Tazzie Devils. They're fussy when they're hungry. Say, which one of you wants to feed this dead rabbit to one of our devils?", he said holding a dead rabbit.  
"Oh boy! Dead rabbit!", Hunter said with an anime smile as Karen's eyes welled up.

"Dead rabbit?! WAAAAAH!", Karen wailed as Babs comforted her. The other girls minus Lobo, Hunter, Kara, Doris and Hammerhead grew disgusted.  
"I guess you want to feed this rabbit to our devils? Follow me.", the handler said as the group went to the devils as Hunter held the dead rabbit.  
"This poor rabbit got ran over by a 4-Wheeler. Now he's in bunny paradise.", Hunter said creepily as Kurt nodded.  
"Death! Is a bigger part of life. It's life.", Hammerhead said scaring some of the girls and Kid Cabra.  
"Kurt and Hunter, this isn't funny!, Kid Cabra and Carol whined as Lobo smirked.  
"Get a load Of this, geeks! Let's call them over. Sarcophilis Satanicus! Sarcophilis Satanicus!"

"Sarcophilis Satanicus!", the four troublemakers being Hunter still dangling the rabbit meat for the Tazzie devils to come Out.  
"I can't watch!", Babs whined as Kara smirked.  
"Well I can. It's interesting.", the blonde said as the four troublemakers still called the devils. Once the carnivorous marsupial came out, more went out with him.  
"He even brought his evil friends.", Lobo said as Hunter grinned dropping the meat as the devils ran in and scrapped to see who will devour it first. Growls and screams echoed as the handlers watched the four teens as Doris looked at the devils eating the other end of the rabbit.

"Looks like they're going for the other end.", Doris said as Hunter smirked.

"Devils has the strongest jaws in—"  
"NOOO!", the girls and Kid Cabra chorused as Hunter smirked as the devils eats up the meat bone and all.  
"Hi. I'm a wittle wabbit! And I'm being torn a new one by Sarcophilis Satanicus!", Hunter said as he did an Elmer Fudd laugh.

"You're nutso! You fiends!", Diana said as the four involved in feeding the devils laughed. Once the handlers ended the demonstration, the teens went to the next exhibits. In a montage, they visited the tigers exhibit still In Sapphire Jungle, the lions and African animals in Diamond Veldt and pandas in Ruby Mountain in which the rest of the areas had the group look at most of the animals as they can. Now once the group were done, they were outside the Animal Safari area and near the Sparkle Circuit entrance.

====Sparkle Circuit=====

"Whoa! So this is Sparkle Circuit! Awesome!", Hunter said as the group saw the track layout resembling that of an F-Zero track with loop-de-loops and boost pads and ramps on the screen of the track layout.  
"The track looks sick! Looking forward to racing!", Babs beamed as the cars were in front of them. The cars were anti-gravity in the resemblance of a go-kart but streamlined like a F-Zero machine. It had two seats side by side to fit both racers in. The line looked Like the other people were finished. Z looked at Hunter with an evil smile on his face knowing what he's capable of behind a speedy vehicle with his airboard a prime example.

"Hunter's a madman behind a speedy vehicle. He's like a speed demon next to Barry!", Jessica said as Doris huffed.  
"Oh come on! That dweeb thinks he's the fastest thing there is and the fact that he's accident prone!", Doris said as Hunter broke out of his game face and looked dumbfounded.  
"Accident prone? I'm a natural!", Hunter smirked as Babs shook her head.  
"Not after what happened weeks ago when you crashed into Doris's tree at her house. I delivered your food there. Remember?", Babs reminded Hunter as he groaned at her. Doris smirked as did Selina with the others nodding in agreement.  
"Gee, thanks a lot. But I'm still a natural.", Hunter said back to boasting.  
"Well if you're done boasting, let's get into the circuit and race. We'll see if you are a natural.", Z said with a smirk as the group presented their passes. Once there at the course being the King's Cup, the starting grid are as follows, Diana and Hunter in the blue #7, Lobo and Kara in the red #5, Jessica and Carol in the green !6, Harley and Babs, Doris and Barbie, Hammerhead and Kid Cabra, Tatsu and Karen, Leslie and Selina, Pam and Z are the starting lineups. The riders started their cars as a familiar song.  
(BGM: Ridge Racer from Ridge Racer Ps1)  
"3,2,1 GO!", the racers were off as Hunter behind the wheel tries to overtake Pam and Z only for Doris and Barbie to give them trouble on the straight away.

"What's the matter, nerds? Took the top spot from ya?! Bah-ha-ha-haha!", Doris said as she looked back at Hunter and Diana now in 2nd and Pam and Z 3rd. Cheetah noticed a wall up ahead and screeches at Doris.  
"Doris, you idiot! Keep your eyes on the road! Incoming wall!", Barbie yelled as Doris huffed.  
"Wall? What wa—OOF!", Doris grunted as her kart went into a wall. This puts Hunter and Diana back in the lead as the air hero drifted his kart to negotiate a left turn and hits a speed boost pad to Pull away. Doris and Barbie noticed Pam and Z, Lobo and Kara, Karen and Tatsu and Harley and Babs as one of the top 5 right now.  
"Turn the car around, numbskull! We're going to be dead last!", Barbie screeched as Doris spots the rest of the pack coming.  
"All right, you walking fur rug! Hold your stinking horses!", Doris said turning in the direction the race leader is heading. Doris and Barbie hits a boost pad to recover some speed as they are now in midfield position in 7th as Jessica and Carol passes them. Barbie groaned at Doris as They are struggling to catch up.  
"Oh quit your moaning, Mrs. Cat Food! We'll catch up to them in no time!", Doris said as the racers sped through a curvy bend.

"Hunter, more dash pads and a first loop-de-loop ahead!", Diana warned as the air hero smirked.  
"I got this in the bag! Woo-hooo!", Hunter beamed as he ran through dash pads but Pam and Z were doing the same as did Harley and Babs with Karen and Tatsu fighting for 3rd place. Kara and Lobo hits a snag hitting the side of a wall due to Lobo's taunting but they were still racing on the pads almost to the loop-de-loop.  
"Babsy! There's a dash pad with our name on it! Get it, girl!", Harley said with excitement as the ginger boosts on the pad with Karen missing it giving Babs 3rd place right now. The racers went through the first loop-de-loop with Kid Cabra and Hammerhead fighting with Doris and Barbie for the 6th spot. Hammerhead missed a couple of dash pads making it difficult for the boys to do that.  
"Kurt, you nitwit! You missed two pads already! Now how are we suppose to catch up to the front?!", Dirk bleated angrily as Kurt snorted.  
"Don't be such a nanny goat, mate! I got this under control! All we need to do is draft behind Doris and then use the momentum to get past them. Simple as that.", Hammerhead said with a confident smirk as Dirk rolled his eyes at his friend.  
"Well be sure you do that! We're approaching a sharp curve we need to drift through!", Dirk said as he was right for the racers drifted through the sharp curves before exiting to a dash pad on the straight leading to a jump pad. Diana and Hunter now in 2nd spotted Harley and Babs neck and neck while Z and Pam were in the lead now.  
"Hey, Di and Puddin'! I just want to say "Eat our dust!"!", Harley cackled as Diana felt grossed out.  
"How disgusting! Eating dust? How dare she tell us to eat their dust?", Diana ranted as Hunter calmed her down.  
"Harley meant that she's going to beat us and have us witness it. That's what she meant by eating their dust.", Hunter corrected as Diana nodded.

"oh. So that's what she meant. Well it's their turn to eat our dirt!", Diana declared as Hunter raised an eyebrow.  
"Dust.", Hunter said as Diana giggled.  
"That too! Oh Hera, it's a jump pad and a boost pad before it!", Diana cried out as Hunter smirked.

"No worries, princess! I got it covered! C'mon, BLUE FALCOOON!", Hunter yelled as he floored the kart to the dash pad speeding faster jumping high from the dash pad adjusting the center of gravity with his steering wheel going a little lower to increase speed. Once they landed, they hit another dash pad zipping past Pam and Z and Babs and Harley.  
"LATER!", Hunter smirked as Pam and Z gasped.  
"Impossible! Get them! Get them!", Pam yelled as Z tries to draft behind Babs and Harley now 2nd.  
"I'm trying! Be patient!", Z said as the racers went through a second loop-de-loop and some high straights. Soon, they approached the start/finish line for the 2nd lap as Hammerhead, Doris and Carol were fighting for 5th against Lobo.  
"You got boost power!", the announcer said as their boost meter on the karts glowed golden signaling that boosting is activated,.  
"All right, fur rug! Now's our chance!", Doris said hitting the boosters zipping past team Lobo and Team Karen giving the girls the 4th spot.  
"So long, Beecher and Tatsu! Bahahahahahaha!", Doris taunted as they were catching up to Z and Pam.  
"Z and Pam are up next! We'll score 3rd if you just—"  
WHAM!

"Doris, you did it again!", Barbie groaned as Doris hits the same wall taunting as Karen speeds past them back into 4th place. Kid Cabra and Hammerhead are now in 5th while Lobo and Kara were boosting past the boys but Lobo clipped part of a wall causing Hammerhead to maintain 5th.  
"Lobo, you idiot! You should've avoided the wall before boosting! Now we're in 6th because of you!", Kara hissed as Lobo snorted.  
"KEH! Calm down, blondie! At least, we're boosting responsibly. Unlike Jess and that other chick in the car in 12th.", Lobo defended himself as Carol and Jessica bickered.  
"Look what you did now, (ARF!)! Now we're dead last because of you!", Carol yelled as Jessica glared at the Sapphire.  
"Maybe if you hadn't nagged, then we wouldn't be last to begin with!", Jessica said rolling her eyes as she tries to get past Leslie and Selina.  
"There they are! Boost right now! Right now!", Carol nagged as Jessica struggled to avoid walls.  
"Not yet, Carol! We have to boost at the right moment otherwise we'll go off course for the third time!", Jessica yelled as both girls bickered until they went off course.  
"OFF COURSE! RETIRED!", the announcer said as the girls got transported out of the dimension back into the lobby.  
"Now look what you did, Carol! We're disqualified!", Jessica yelled as Carol huffed.  
"My fault? You're the one who wouldn't listen to me!"

"You shouldn't have touched the wheel! Now we're dead last!", Jessica said followed by saying sentence enhancers in Spanish as the race went on with other park goers covering their kids' ears.

Back to the race, the remaining racers were still on the 2nd lap as Tatsu and Karen zips past Pam and Z and Babs and Harley for 2nd place. They all jumped from the jump pads onto the straights leading to a curve.  
"We're in second, Tatsu! It's too bad Jess and Carol are out of the race.", Karen said as Tatsu nnodded.  
"Yes. All we need to do now is get past Hunter and Diana and we will sure get the top position. As for Jessica and Carol, they'll be fine. Jess texted me saying that she and Carol are in the lobby watching us from the window.", Tatsu said as the girls got ways to go catching to Hunter.  
"Oh yeah! Back in the lead, Di! I told Doris and the rest of y'all that I'm a natural. Who's natural? I am! Sho nuff!", Hunter boasted as he boosted after he went on a dash pad. Diana crossed her arms chastising him.  
"Boasting will get you nowhere, Hunter. It's very rude to do that.", Diana said as Hunter gagged.  
"well excuse ME, princess!", Hunter said as he nearly collided with a wall.  
"Hunter, you almost hit a wall there! See? Boasting gets you nowhere.", Diana chastised as Hunter deadpanned.  
"Gee thanks, princess.", Hunter said as they hit the white flag.  
"YEAH! THE FINAL LAP!", the announcer said as the racers try to get past Hunter and Diana. After repeating certain sections were they almost at the finish line. It was Karen and Tatsu and Hunter and Diana neck and neck with their boost meters in need of recharging. Hunter saw the checkered flag waving on the screen as Diana warned her friend.  
"Hunter, the finish Line!", she said as Hunter tried his best to push the kart to the limit.

"Way ahead of ya. And Karen and Tatsu's not going down without a fight! But if it's a fight they want, then we'll give it to them!", Hunter said as both karts pushed to the limit. However, at the finish line did Hunter and Diana win the race by the nose of their kart with Karen ant Tatsu in 2nd.  
"FINISH! ALL RIGHT, 1st PLACE! Number 7!", the announcer said as many cars followed behind the two karts. 3rd belonging to Babs and Harley, 4th to Lobo and Kara, 5th to Kid Cabra and Hammerhead, 6th to Pam and Z, 7th to Doris and Barbie and 8th to Leslie and Selina with the dead last kart belonging to the obvious. They all left the track except for the top three racers standing on the podium with Hunter doing a Captain Falcon pose with Diana waving to the crowd in line. Karen and Tatsu were content with the latter bowing to the audience and Babs and Harley glomping together.

====A Little Later====  
After Doris snagged Hunter for a Tunnel of Love ride much to Hunter's confusion, the group went to the Screw Drive ride to cap off the day at Sparkle Palace Park. Doris with Hunter linked arm to arm stood in line for Screw Drive as Karen, Diana and Barbie glared at the ginger giant. Doris huffed at Hunter as the air hero marveled at the crazy rollercoaster that reminds him of Carowinds ride being the Fury.

"Hey, dweeb! No time for gawkin'! Get going!", Doris said as she hauled Hunter with the two groups getting ready to pull out their passes. Doris nudged Hunter to get his pass out.  
"All right, you nerd! Get your pass out so we can ride the Screw Drive!", Doris said as Hunter pulled out his pass.  
"All right, woman! I got it right here!", Hunter said as he presented his pass to the attendant and went on ahead as did the rest. Once at the Screw Drive, the seating arrangement went like this, front row being Doris, Hunter and Karen. Second row being Jessica, Tatsu and Kid Cabra. Third with Babs, Harley and Pam. Fourth with Selina, Lobo and Kara. Fifth Z, Hammerhead and Carol, Sixth being Leslie, Diana and Barbie.. The attendant made sure everyone is locked in and secure. Once the worker did so, he started the ride making the track's lights lit up since it was night and the car magnetically hovered one to two feet.  
"What the? What was my nerdy parents thinking?! Somebody hold me!", Doris said as Hunter noticed the giant being chicken holding onto him. Karen pouted held on to the air hero feeling better. The BGM that played before the operator set the ride to fast was something fitting for a ride like Screw Drive.

(BGM: Brain Cleaner from F-Zero GX)

The ride picked up some speed as Kid Cabra gulped as did Babs for after a couple seconds did the ride went to hell going fast down a very high drop off. Doris and Karen screamed while Hunter whooped like a surfer dude.  
"Righteous! Righteous!"

"Not righteous! Not righteous!", the girls chorused as all were yelling and screaming as the ride went on up and down sloping areas making it seem like the ride jumped. Then it made a vicious loop-de-loop followed by a corkscrew drop for great measure.  
"I'm going to DIEEE! Or rather throw up and then I'll DIIIE!", Dirk bleated as Tatsu grew worried.  
"Please do not throw up on this ride. You got to hang in there!", Tatsu begged but Kid Cabra grew pale.  
"Too late for that! BLEEEEEEEEHHH!", Dirk said as he turned his head to the side of the car with a bag puking in it. Once he was done, he threw it forward as Hunter saw Kid Cabra's barfbag hurled out for someone below to get hit.

"Dirk! What the (dolphin chirp)?! Somebody's going to get hit by that! Yuck!", Hunter said as Tatsu and Jessica were not pleased for Dirk throwing his used barfbag down below like that.

====Down Below=====

Billy Badsen and his family were just finished with the Animal Safari as they noticed something flying. His buddy Freddie noticed the bag and yelled.

"Billy, incoming barfbag! Get back!", he said as Billy, Freddie and their family jumped back as Kid Cabra's barfbag splattered onto the ground with green stinky goop coming out of the bag.  
"Yuck! That's gross, man!", Billy aka Shazam said as Freddie nodded.  
"Yeah! Very nasty! It's almost time to head on home. Besides, I heard you are starting at Metropolis High instead of online schooling.", Freddie aka Shazam Jr. said to his buddy who grinned.  
"Yeah, bro. Hunter is attends that school and to be reunited as the Bad Boys North Star is sweet!", Billy said as Freddie nodded.  
"Yep. But I heard Kurt and Dirk are at the school as well.", Freddie said as Billy nodded.  
"Yeah. I remember. We used to pull pranks in high school on anyone who Picks On us. Especially with thumbtacks. Good times.", Billy said as Freddie facepalmed at his friend's antics.

====Back on the ride=====

The ride went faster and faster as the group screamed with Diana screaming with joy as Barbie yowled in anger.  
"Oh Sugar Honey Ice Tea!", Hunter yelled as Doris and Karen raised their eyebrows. Pam screamed like crazy while Babs whimpered with her lower lip hanging out. Harley just being Harley enjoyed the fast paced ride as it slalomed on the track designed for that type of movement. Kara and Lobo were waving their hands in the air as Barbie and Carol wasn't having it one bit. Jessica smirks at Carol's tirade while the ride was going as the Lantern nods.  
"Serves you right for what you did in the race, Carol.", Jessica said as she braced for the loop-de-loops.

"I think I'm going to be sick!"  
"For once Beecher, I agree with you! When we get off this nightmare, we'll pound him!", Doris said to Karen as they screamed while Hunter let out his tongue as Karen gasped.  
"Hunter, close your mouth! What are you? A dog?", Karen hissed as Hunter grinned with his tongue out.  
"Wolves actually.", Hunter said as Doris and Karen screech in panic as the ride became violently fast beginning it's final lap.

====After the ride=====

Everyone stood outside the ride area as Kid Cabra, Babs, Karen and Doris were puking in the trashcans while Lobo, Hunter, Kara, Leslie and Harley gushed over the ride being awesome and Hammerhead grinned at some photos while the rest were waiting on what happens next.  
"whew. We're pooped. And it's night already.", Leslie said as Z nodded.  
"Yeah. Since our guts are still Intact, I'm getting us a ride home.", Z said as Hunter and Lobo groaned.  
"NOOO! This is awesome! We can't go yet!", they both chorused as Diana shakes her head.  
"As much as we want to continue, we must retire for the next day.", Diana said as Hunter sighed.  
"Why must you be so damn adorkable?", Hunter said in a dreamy sigh as Doris bonks him in the ribs. However, a familiar voice caught the air hero's attention.  
"Hunter!"

"Billy?", the air hero said as he and Billy high fived with Freddie standing by as the others grew curious.  
"Hunter, who is this Billy you speak of?", Diana wondered as Hunter grinned.  
"Billy's my bro from North Star City. We attended middle school and high school before I had to move away.", Hunter said as Billy nodded.  
"Yeah. It's a drag not seeing you there at North Star City. Those were the days, man.", he said as Freddie examined everybody.  
"I gotta say, Hunter. You got a lot of friends and beauties I may add.", he said as Billy looked around and smirked.  
"Whoa, Hunts. You have bevy of honeys near you, bro! How'd you do it?", Billy said impressed of some of the Superhero and Supervillain Girls. Lobo was curious about Billy but Kurt and Dirk were familiar with Billy as they gave the wiz some dap.  
"Yo, Kurt and Dirk! Long time, no see! What's happenin' with you guys?", Billy said as Kurt and Dirk explained everything with school life to the wiz. After they did that, Diana on behalf of the others introduced herself.  
"Billy, it's nice to meet you and your brother."  
"Freddie."

"Yes. Freddie also. I'm Diana Prince and this is my friends from Metropolis High.", Diana said pointing to all the teens present as Lobo and Kara smirked posing being showoffs.  
"Amazing. The best part is that I'm starting Metropolis High this Monday.", Billy said as Hunter beamed.  
"That's awesome, dawg! It'll be just like old times!", Hunter said as Billy grinned.  
"Hell yeah! The best damn school life ever!"

"Billy, language!", Freddie said as Billy groaned. Jessica nodded at Freddie as she understood.  
"Hunter's the same way cursing whenever he wants to."  
"Yeah. With Billy and Hunter at school, they'll be bound to cause trouble.", Freddie said to Jessica as Z pointed to Lobo with the two boys air guitaring.  
"You forgot Lobo. The big guy with the peach fuzz, killer mullet and red eyes.", Z said as the three were being boisterous with Kid Cabra and Hammerhead in the mix. Barbie sighed at the five boys as she didn't care.  
"Boys at times are so clueless.", Barbie said as some of the girls agreed. However, the episode ends with the boys getting chastised by Diana and Doris as Z's limo rolled by and Billy and Freddie's folks came by.

A/N: Phew. That's Chappy 18, ladies and germs. Now as I said at the beginning, the Dolphin Keys arc will start after the next chapter. So keep your eyes peeled. Also, thanks for reviewing, following and faving the story. It's awesome. I may be slacking in the weekends but Tiger King and Beastars on Netflix was so awesome. Also binge watching on My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic occupied my time. Anyway, Billy Badsen and Freddie aka Shazam and Shazam Jr. are from DC Comics also for those in the know. They're part of the DCSG Hunterverse cast now. As always, LilMancub out and I'll see y'all in the next one.


	19. Chapter 19: Trapped in the Rubble

Hey, guys. This is the chapter before I do my Dolphin Keys arc, folks. I was going to do a chappy involving the debut of Toyman but a reviewer gave me a great idea. Shoutout to Director Knight for requesting this to me. Be warned though, Hunter will have a bit of Roshi and Jiraiya's behavior in the story. Anyway, I don't own anything in this fic. Let's get it.

=====Chapter 19: Trapped In The Rubble=====

In the city of Metropolis, the Team plus Shazam were fighting the Sweet Revenge Squad as the villains were robbing banks and destroying construction sites nearby. Hunter in his alter ego Captain Hurricane fought Giganta with the help of Shazam while Wonder Woman, Batgirl, Supergirl were fighting Cheetah, Poison Ivy and Livewire while Jessica tries to prevent Harley Quinn from robbing another bank only for Star Sapphire to grab Green Lantern with her Pink Gem and throw her to the ground cackling. Bumblebee, Katana, Lobo and Zatanna were fighting Catwoman, Kid Cabra and Hammerhead as the citizens flee for their lives.  
"All right, Giganta! You're starting to get on my nerves!", Captain Hurricane said throwing a Storm Tornado hitting the giant while Shazam tries for a punch to her nose. Giganta then grabs both boys glaring at them.  
"Whoa there, Gargantua! What gives?!", Shazam said as Giganta narrowed her eyes.

"It's Giganta, you moron! And as for you, blue pipsqueak! Your luck's run out for we're going to take over this city!", Giganta said with a smirk as Shazam huffed.  
"Great. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Says my pops.", Shazam said as Hurricane nodded.  
"Yeah. Your dad's right on the money there. Especially this chick I have to deal with for some time now.", Hurricane remarked as Giganta growled squeezing them.  
"GAH!", Shazam and Hurricane yelled as Giganta smiled evilly at the suffering boys under her grip.  
"Sucks doesn't it, twerps?! Time to put you babies to bed!", Giganta said throwing the boys like a football until Diana and Kara catches the boys.

"Are you two all right?!", Diana said as Shazam pointed to Giganta destroying the construction site.  
"We are but those construction sites aren't!", Shazam said as Hurricane nodded.  
"If this keeps up, there's going to be a rubble so huge that some of us will be buried alive in It!", Hurricane said as Poison Ivy smirked.  
"That's right, Super Zeroes! With you do-gooders out of the way, we're gonna run this town tonight!", Ivy cackled using her vines to trip Diana and Babs throwing them to the ground angering Kara.  
"You think this is funny, stinkweed?!"

"The name's Ivy! Not Stinkweed! Just for that, you must pay!", Ivy shouted as Shazam and Hurricane snickered. However, Giganta stomped behind Hunter as Shazam's eyes bug out.

"Dude. You might want to turn around.", the wiz said as Hurricane raised an eyebrow.  
"And why so?"  
"I GOT YOU, BLUE TWERP!", Giganta bellowed as Hurricane deadpanned.  
"Oh yeah. That's why. Giganta, you can't resist me. Could ya?", he said as Cheetah tries to chase after the air hero only for Diana to lasso her back. Giganta grabs the air hero taking him back to the construction site.  
"HURRICANE!", the heroes chorused as Ivy cackled.  
"The blue twerp's got a date with a giantess! But not to worry, we got business to tend to. C'mon, you guys! Hurry up and get them!", Ivy barked as Cheetah ranted about something.  
"How come that big gym sock gets to hold Hurricane hostage? It's not fair!", the catgirl whined as Ivy glared.  
"Shut your whining and get those Super Lame-Os out of our hair! Or I'll put you on cleaning duty for a month!", Ivy said as Kara smirked at Cheetah.  
"All right, Chester! Let's get dangerously cheesy!", Kara teased as Cheetah growled with her fangs bared.  
"You're going to eat those words, Supergirl! RAAAWR!", Cheetah snarled as both ladies brawled with Shazam whooping.  
"Yeah! Catfight! I wish Freddie was here to see this. Yikes!", Shazam cried out as Livewire attacks the wiz.  
"How about I shock it to ya, bub?!", Livewire shocks Shazam but the wizard hero gets back up making a sly remark.  
"Okay, Sparky! You ask for it! SHAZAM!", he said firing his magic energy at Livewire knocking her against the wall.

"All right, Giganta! This is as far as you go!", Hurricane said doing a Senpuuken knocking Giganta to the ground angering the giantess more. She growled and thrashed some sites to the ground and this bigger site she grinned evilly. Unaware to Giganta, this one would bury her and Hurricane alive if she'd knock it down like a bunch of Legos.

"Hahahahahaha! Say goodnight, pipsqueak!"  
"Wait! Don't do it! You'll be buried alive along with me if you do!", Hurricane warned as the giantess huffed.  
"KEH! Don't make me laugh, you nerd! Like I'll ever listen to you! Sweet dreams!", Giganta said knocking the big construction of a skyscraper so hard that the rubble buried both of them alive.  
"Now look what you've done, you idiot! WAAAAAAAAAAAA!", the air hero said as Giganta screamed along with him. The heroes and villains saw the rubble as they realize something.  
"HURRICANE!"  
"GIGGAAANTAAA!", they both chorused helplessly as they saw the rubble before them. Diana and Karen welled up thinking Hunter and Doris were gone forever as the others were stunned by what went down.  
"There's no way they've bit the dust! They just couldn't, man!", Lobo shouted as Carol sighed.  
"Face it, Lobo. They're gone. There's no way they'll survive for that long.", Carol said defeated as Kara sensed something in the rubble with her X-Ray vision.  
"They're still alive! I can still see them! It's so much rubble laying there that they'll have to figure a way out.", Kara said as the others were relieved. Shazam had an idea to help get Hurricane and Gigantaa out of there.  
"How about we throw some of the rubble around to find them? I'm sure we can do that?", Shazam said but Jessica stopped him there.  
"Shazam, there's a snag in your idea there. There's too much rubble laying around and it would take forever.", Jessica said as Shazam sheepishly grinned. Carol had an idea that was risky as it proven correct.  
"How about I create a bomb construct to blow up some of the wreckage?", Carol said but Leslie yelled at her friend.

"Are you nuts? You'll hit Hurricane and Giganta that way!", Livewire said as Kid Cabra noticed a tablet in Babs' hands.  
"What about tracking them with that tablet in your hands, Batgirl?! We'll easily find them for sure.", the goat teen said as Batgirl nodded.  
"I can do that. My tablet has heat sensors that can track body heat signatures. All we need to do is track them down and being careful digging. And no bombs, Sapphire.", Babs said as Carol groaned with Harley sighing knowing that her party themed bombs were out of the running.  
"What are we waiting for?! Let's save our comrades from the rubble!", Diana said as Ivy smirked.  
"And finish our battle as usual.", she said as the group went to work.

===Inside the rubble====

In an open pocket space, Hunter and Doris woke up in a dark place. They were confused as Doris spoke breaking the silence.

"Hey. Where am I? And where's that blue twerp?!"

"Over here.", Hurricane answered Giganta's question as the ginger screamed like crazy getting spooked. Once she caught her breath, she narrowed her eyes.  
"Oh it's you, Captain Nitwit! My plan failed miserably.", she said in a deadpan as Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Thanks to you knocking that skyscraper construction like a bunch of Legos, you got us buried alive!", Hunter said as Giganta growled.

"where's a flashlight so I can find you and pound ya?", she said as Hunter smirked.  
"Fight me all you want, babe. But I'm figuring a way for us to get the hell out of here. Starting with my commlink to call our friends to get us out of here.", Hunter said pulling out his commlink as Doris snorted. She sat there smirking at the blue hero as she pulled out hers.  
"Fine, dweeb! Yo, Sparky! Sparky? What the? My walkie-talkie is dead!"

"So is my commlink! Which means we're going to be here for a good while. So you better get use to it.", Hunter said as Giganta growled.

"Being stuck with you? That's just great!", Giganta said in a huff as Hunter pulled out a flashlight but accidentally bumped into Giganta who yelled at the air hero.  
"Watch where you're going, nitwit! Hey, there's some light in here. Thanks.", Giganta said as Hunter nodded.  
"You're welcome. Now let's find a way out of this dump.", Hurricane said as Giganta nodded.  
"For once, you're right. I can grow back into giant size and—"  
"Hold it, Giga. You're forgetting that the rubble will fly out hitting our friends and innocent people. We gotta do It the old-fashioned way and that's digging our way through. Come on.", Hurricane said as Giganta blushed at the blue hero as she glanced at his face as the top half was obstructed by his visor on his helmet replacing his eyes with white lenses similar to Batman's.  
"You look kind of familiar.", Doris said as Hurricane raised an eyebrow.  
"Really? How so?", he asked as he dug through the wreckage as Giganta explained.  
"It's just that you think alike with this Hunter dweeb at school I go with. Hell, you both might be related or whatever.", Giganta said as she dug through the wreckage beside Hurricane. Hunter deep down grew insulted by that nickname but kept his cool keeping his identity secret.  
"Maybe you're right on the money there, Giga. In fact, I can say the same about you. You remind me too much of Doris. She acts weird whenever I'm around her, very territorial when I'm near any females and of course have a habit of being meatheads.", Hunter said as Giganta huffed.  
"No way in hell do I think and act like her! You must be crazy to think of me that way.", Giganta said in a huff as Hurricane snickered.  
=====Outside====

"Do you sense them on your radar yet?", Z said as Babs nodded.  
"Yeah but their dots are slowly moving. They must be finding a way out of here unaware of us finding them.", Babs explained as Karen nodded.  
"That's good but I couldn't contact Hurricane on his commlink. It must be dead or no signal from the rubble.", Diana said in worry as Karen raised an eyebrow.  
"But Bats made it to where we can get signal no matter where we are. His commlink must be dead.", Karen said as Kara who was digging through the rubble with Shazam and Lobo shrugged.  
"He probably forgot to charge it."

"Like you sometimes?", Jessica said as Kara huffed with Lobo and Shazam snickering.  
"Why do you have to bring it up? And you two numbskulls better give me a reason not to pound the both of you!", Kara threatened as Lobo and Shazam laughed themselves silly with the Zarnian throwing his pile to the side nearly hitting Catwoman.  
"Will you watch where you're throwing that?! You nearly ruined more than my gorgeous face, you brute!", Catwoman glared as Lobo scoffs.  
"Oh be quiet, Ms. Cat Food! I didn't aim for you. Didn't I?", Lobo said as Catwoman ignores the teen. Harley used her mallet to try and crush the debris while laughing like a madwoman. Tatsu shook her head at the jester as she tries to warn her.  
"it would be wise to be careful where you wield that weapon. You might hit Giganta and Hurricane.", Katana said as Harley grinned.  
"Don't worry, silly goose. I won't hit them. Besides, they're still moving according to Batsy's radar thingy.", Harley said as Katana shrugged while trying to dig through the rubble.  
"Oh Hunter. Please come Out safe.", Diana said to herself as she digs through the salvage carefully as she thinks about Hunter. Karen silently hoped the same way as she blushes over the blue hero. Cheetah dug like crazy in hopes of seeing Hurricane as debris nearly hits Kid Cabra in the head.

"BAAAA! Watch it, buster! You nearly took me out that way!", the goat boy said as Cheetah hissed with her pupils turning into slits scaring the goat boy. Hammerhead made a whip sound with his mouth and made the whipping motion with his hand as Kid Cabra glared knowing what that meant.

=====Back In The Rubble====

"I'm starving! How are we going to eat? We're going to die from starvation!", Giganta said as she spotted Hunter pulled out some fully loaded burritos from Burrito Bucket going against Diana's wishes not to store food in his storage ring when It's not necessary.  
"No need to worry, Gigs. Mondo Mucho Burritos are here to save the day. In fact, I have two buckets I've saved up. Have a bucket of them.", Hunter said as Giganta eyed the bucket of huge burritos and Hunter's in his hands.  
"I hope these aren't spoiled.", she said as Hurricane grinned.  
"Not to worry. I save them for up to 2 weeks depending On the food of course. Just eat them already.", Hunter said as he took a hulking bite on his burrito. Giganta listened to the blue hero and ate hers as she liked the flavor of the food. She thought about something or somebody when she eats these things.  
"Also, that Hunter is obsessed with burritos especially the fully loaded ones. That Babs geek he pals around with got him hooked on them.", Giganta said suspicious about Captain Hurricane's fixation on burritos.  
"You can't blame him. These mondo burritos are the best thing ever. Tastes so good, makes you want to slap yo mama! Hell, it's an answer to Sonic's chili dogs.", the blue hero grinned as Giganta uncharacteristically giggled like a schoolgirl due to Hurricane clowning around. Hunter heard her giggle and smirked.  
"Did I just hear you giggle?", he said as Giganta stopped what she's doing and blushed for a few seconds. She then shook it off and glared at Hurricane.  
"KEH! I wasn't giggling! I was uh—Oh forget It!", Giganta said as Hunter grinned.  
"Oh come now, Gigs. It's kinda cute coming from you. You should do it more often.", Hunter said munching on his next burrito. Giganta blushed like a tomato but shook it off quickly and snorted.

"KEH! Like I'm going to do that because you think it's cute. And don't think I always see you with those Superhero Girls!", Doris said with a huff as Hurricane smirked.  
"Yep. Just like Doris. Territorial. If I had anything to say about it, I say you're jealous of some of the girls like I have a relationship with them.", Hunter said as Doris huffed.  
"Oh please. Territorial? It's that walking fur rug Cheetah who's territorial! Besides, it's not like I'm in love with you or anything, stupid!", Giganta defended herself hiding the fact she has a crush on Hurricane unaware that he's Hunter under the alter ego. The two ate most of their burritos until their buckets were empty. The two then made a huge burp echoing in the rubble. Giganta and Hurricane gasped and snickered as Hunter goofily grinned.  
"Better out than in I always say.", he said as Doris smirked.  
"That's something Hunter says a lot when he belches or farts. I swear Hunter gave you all his habits.", she said as Hurricane nodded.  
"Yep. His habits rubbed on me when we first met. Yeah. Good times.", he said tricking Doris in which it worked. The two discarded the buckets and kept on digging.

====Back Outside====

"Those two are still on the move. Those dots are moving south towards Sapphire and Jessica's direction.", Babs said as she spotted Star Sapphire make a bomb construct and yelled.  
"Sapphire! Don't! Giganta and Hurricane are coming in yours and Green Lantern's direction! Discard it now!", Babs warned but Carol hurled it at Kid Cabra and Hammerhead's direction setting it off.  
"BAAAAAA! You eeeeediot! You nearly blasted us to the moon!"  
"Yeah, Sheila! We almost got blown up! Watch where you're throwing that!", Hammerhead said as Carol sheepishly grinned as Jessica scoffs at her rival's antics.

====Back in the rubble====  
Did you hear that?", Hurricane asked as he heard Carol's bomb construct go off in Kid Cabra's direction. Giganta nodded as she probably knew what it was.  
"Probably one of your friends fighting mine! Anyway, let's just figure a way out of here before we die in there.", Giganta said as the two dug in the rubble.

After digging for a while, they decided to rest up before continuing their quest. Just as they were about to sit down, Hunter's flashlight went out as the air hero groaned.  
"Shoot! The batteries gave out. I forgot I had used the flashlight as a lightsaber for a couple of weeks. No worries. I have a spare in my ring.", Hunter said pulling a spare set of C batteries throwing the old ones behind and placed the new ones into the flashlight turning it on.  
"There we go. That's much better.", Hunter grinned as Giganta rolled her eyes.  
"Glad you got a spare set. Otherwise I'll have to pound you.", Giganta said as Hurricane deadpanned.  
"Must you resort to violence? Can't it wait until we get out of here?", Hurricane said as Giganta huffed.  
"Fine but once we're out of this pile of rubble, I'm pounding you big time, got it?", Giganta warned as Hunter nodded.  
"Fine by me, bub. I bet we'll be out of this dump before you can say—WHOA!"

BOING!

Hunter tripped over his own foot and was sent flying into something soft and squishy. The muffled voice caught Doris's attention as she spots Hunter's face right into her chest. The ginger blushed but deadpanned tapping the air hero on the shoulder.  
"Hey, doofus. You're safe. You can get up now.", Giganta said dryly as Hunter pulled away and spotted Giganta's chest in his face and grinned.  
"Oh my goodness. You saved my life! Your natural floatation devices saved my life!"

"Huh? What the hell?!", Giganta said as Hurricane had a Master Roshi moment and boy it continues.

"Yeah! I was about to fall and bust my head but I fell into your chest like this and—(Muffled)", Hurricane kept on as he buried his face into Giganta's "floatation devices" making the ginger go in shock and growl at the pervy air hero and grabbed him by the collar.  
"Whoa there, girl. Take it easy, will ya? Can't help it if I'm admiring women's goodies."  
"You're just being a pervy little fart! I oughta pound you good but I have an idea.", Giganta said with a smirk as Hunter raised an eyebrow.  
"Really? What's that?", Hurricane said as Doris grinned evilly after this idea. A wonderful awful idea.  
"That Wonder Dork and Bumble Twerp has feelings for you, bub. So does that walking fur rug, Cheetah. Now that we're in here without anyone watching, time for me to have you all to myself! A make out session or I'll break your face in for that stunt you just pulled."

"AROOOOO? RUH-ROH!", Hurricane spoke in Scooby-Dooish as Giganta still had that Plastered evil grin on her face. But deep down, Giganta imagined herself throwing barrels in a construction site at Diana and Karen while having Hunter all tied up while his friends try to jump over the barrels and climbing ladders. In another, Doris in a floating car had Hunter tied up in the passenger seat as the giant cackled and bounced the car trying to flatten Wonder Woman and Bumblebee in great fashion.  
"Sure. Why not? A supervillain and superhero making out? Count me in. Kind of like Batman and Talia Algol in another series where they—"  
"Kiss me, you damn fool!", Giganta yelled as she pulled Hunter towards her face and smooched passionately with Hunter doing the same. Their tongues wrestled as their hands rubbed on their backs as the two kept On making Out like crazy.

====Outside====  
"That's odd. The two red dots had stopped. And they are in Kara's direction this time.", Babs said as the rest were worried.  
"You don't think they are dead, do you? Oh no!", Z said in fear and worry as Shazam and Lobo shook their heads. Kara used her X-Ray vision to check and see but her face grew shocked.  
"What the (dolphin chirp)? They're doing fine!", Kara said still shocked as she watched Hunter and Doris making out and can hear them.  
"Guys, get over here right now! And Bats, pull out your X-Ray goggles!", Kara barked as the others went to the area Kara is checking Out. Babs placed the X-Ray goggles on her face and gasped.  
"What are you—Oh snap! Hurricane and Giganta are making out?!", Babs said in shock as Shazam, Lobo, Kid Cabra and Hammerhead whooped. The other girls had different reactions with Cheetah snarling and hissing, Diana and Karen had an anime vein and skull and crossbones in their eyes wanting to have more than a word with Hunter when they go back, Tatsu was indifferent but worried about Hunter's well-being once Diana and Karen get him, Jessica and Z were stunned, Harley and Pam giggled, Catwoman smirked, Leslie grinned and Carol was indifferent also while Kara and Babs raised their eyebrows.  
"That Hurricane! I'm going to kill him!", Karen said as Diana joined in.  
"May Zeus have mercy on his soul once we're done with him!", Diana said as Kara smirked.  
"Hold it, tigers. Once we get these lovebirds out then you both can take him out and beat him.", Kara said as Babs gasped.  
"No! Don't beat him! I'm sure they'll have a reason for it.", Babs said as Diana, Karen and Cheetah jumped into Kara's spot and dug like rabid badgers as they were getting close.  
"He's dead.", Shazam, Lobo, Kid Cabra and Hammerhead said watching Karen, Diana and Barbie dig madly.  
===Back TO The Rubble====

"OO! Yummy!"

"Yummy-yum! You're so damn evil!", Hurricane said as Doris smirked.  
"Can't help it, dweeb. Now let's keep going! Come here!", Giganta said as they made out. Unaware to them, the light was shining on them thanks to the three angry girls above. A few minutes later, the hole grew big as Kara and Shazam lifted them out as Hurricane and Giganta were still smooching.  
"Yummy-yummm!

"Mmmmm. You naughty blue twerp!"

"Ginger babe!", the two moaned as the four boys from their respective factions whooped and hollered for Hunter while parents nearby shielded their kids from watching Hurricane and Giganta making out. Soon, Poison Ivy cleared her throat stopping the two in their tracks.  
"RIKES!", Hunter said startled as Giganta gasped as Poison Ivy smirked.

"Now that you two are done eating each other's mouths off, we must retreat. But remember this, we'll get our revenge! Come on, Cheetah. Let those two deal with him.", Ivy said pointing to evil smiling Diana and Karen. Giganta smirked and secretly blew a kiss to Hurricane before she and her posse got out of dodge.  
"Time to turn things back to normal. EROTSER!", Zatanna conjured as the rubble was restored to normal and the team went back to Sweet Justice lair. Once there, the group hung out peacefully until the night came down. However, Diana and Karen smiled to each Other with evil grins as cat growl sound effects played.

"Uh, Hunter? You might want to hide, man.", Billy said as Lobo smirked.

"Pimpin' ain't easy, bub.", Lobo said as Hunter raised his brows.  
"What are you talking about—WHOAA!", Hunter yelped as Diana and Karen drag him to another room. Babs and the others wished Hunter luck.  
"I'll conjure up a coffin if Diana and Karen kills him.", Z said as the Others nodded.

Owwww! Damn, ladies! It's hard out here for a pimp! You feel me?", Hunter said as the girls roughed him up a little. Diana and Karen smiled evilly as the Amazon went first.  
"So you made out with Giganta, right?", Diana said as Hunter nodded.  
"Hell yeah I did, princess! All because I accidentally plopped into Giganta's chest. And I got to say that they are between C and D cup sizes.", Hunter grinned as Diana and Karen's eyes bugged Out.  
"How do you even know about cup sizes?! Did you peep in our bra drawers? Don't you dare lie to us! I have my stingers ready just for you!", Karen said glaring as Hunter smiled.

"Yes I have. And aside from being an engineer when I grow up, I'll write some good "research" if you know what I mean. Oof!", Hunter said but Karen stung him making the air hero wince.  
"Give us a reason why we shouldn't maul you right now!", Karen hissed as Hunter rubbed the laser sting on his arm.

"If you must know, I adore women. Remember when I said something about a harem back at the dinner party? Well, that's my cup of tea.", Hunter said as Diana and Karen's eyes bug out but shook it off as Diana calmed down a bit.

"At least you were honest without me using the Lasso Of Truth on you. We knew what you were doing at the dinner party and before that. It's obvious that some of the girls at school try to steal you away from us. Maybe I'll be sort of okay with a harem idea of yours.", Diana said as Hunter nodded.  
"Yeah. But If we catch you inviting Barbie into the harem, we'll make you regret it.", Karen said glaring.  
"Oh don't worry. I don't feel Barbie that way at all. Especially after that stunt she pulled at the mall.", Hunter said as the two girls remembered that day. However, their mood softened and stood on each side of him.  
"Let's head back to the others. They're probably worried about us killing you for kissing Giganta.", Karen said with a smile as Hunter grinned.  
"Yeah. I bet Z is thinking about conjuring up a coffin and tombstone. But she won't have to do that.", Hunter said with a smile. As the two ladies look at him guilty.  
"Hunter, we're sorry for attacking you like that. It's just that we don't want any other woman especially the bad ones to steal you away from us.", Karen said as Diana nodded apologetically.  
"It's okay, girls. It's understandable. But hey, take your time about my harem idea. No rush.", Hunter said with a forgiving smile as Diana and Karen blushed. They soon did the unexpected, the girls did a kiss on both of Hunter's cheeks making Hunter blush but fist pumped.

"Sweet. Just what I needed!", Hunter said beaming as the girls giggled.  
"You're so silly, Hunter.", Diana said as the three head to the other room to join the others for the rest of the day.

A/N: Phew. That's Chapter 19, folks. Now it's time for me to write the first part of the Dolphin Keys arc. Anyway, I kind of unleashed Hunter's wild side a bit. After all, he's still a teenage guy with hormones raging you know. XD. Don't forget to review, favorite and follow. As always, LilMancub out and I'll see y'all in the next one.


	20. Chapter 20: Preparing For Vacay

Hey, guys. Time for the Dolphin Keys arc to begin. Wow, I'm at 20 chappies already and that's amazing. Anyway, don't forget to review after reading. I appreciate it. As always, DC owns DCSG not me. Ok, let's get it.

=====Chapter 20: Preparing For Vacay=====

One week later, Z gathered her friends at her family mansion to tell them the good news regarding spring break. Hunter, Lobo, Billy and Freddie were playing Smash on Z's Switch as the others were curious on what's going on. Babs grew confused on why Z was acting giddy.  
"Hey, Z. Why so giddy all of a sudden?", the ginger wondered as Diana nodded.  
"Yes. Tell us what made you as what the people say, A pep in your step?", Diana said as Z smiled.  
"I see you are getting the hang Of expressions, Di. Anyway, the reason why I brought you all here is that my father with the help of the Zels and Barbie's parents are arranging a Spring Break vacation for us to go on.", Z explained as Babs and Karen squealed while the others had different reactions ranging from excitement and surprise.  
"What?! Where to?", Karen asked as Hunter was about to blurt it out only for Z to stop him.  
"Hunter, zip it! Anyway, how about you boys pause the game and pull up the mystery vacay spot for us to see?", Z said as Shazam whined.  
"But, Z! We're almost done kicking each other's butts!", Shazam whined as Z crossed her arms.  
"Just do it or I'll make you.", she said as the boys paused their match and went to the browser and pulled up Dolphin Keys video brochure. They hit play as everyone gathered around. The video displayed the flag with a smiling anime dolphin on it as Karen cooed.  
"Aww. Look at that!", she said as the video played with a woman talking about the island.  
"Welcome to our tropical paradise, Delfino Keys or Dolphin Keys. Where our sun-kissed beaches and crystal blue skies are what we call home including our cutesy friends from the sea, the dolphins."

"Oh sweet! I love dolphins! Reminds me of the space dolphins from Zarnia.", Lobo whispered as the video continued.  
"Try our award-winning succulent seafood and various cuisines the islands are known for. Prepared by the locals, this is an experience so unforgettable."  
"Ohhh, yeah! So yummy!"

"Did I forget to mention that our well known cantina is all you can eat?", the woman in the video said as the boys beamed.  
"Oh now you're talking!", Lobo said as the girls shushes him.

"Also, our hotel has the best spa treatments provided by our lovely ladies from hot stone massages to Swedish and much more."

"Ooh, baby! Hee-hee-hee!", Billy, Lobo, Hunter and Freddie chorused as the girls rolled their eyes at their antics. The next scene in the video showed the local women in grass skirts and tops showing off their naturally bronzed bodies as the boys drooled at the sight. This made Z frown at the boys' and tossed a set of yellow pages to Diana and Jessica to hit the boys with. The two girls hit the pervish boys in the head as Hunter yelped like Scooby-Doo.

"There's also a chain of islands designed for racing known as Porpoise Coves where our annual race takes place. The winner gets a kiss from the lovely lady on your screen if you are a male driver and for our female drivers you all will get a celebratory spa treatment."

"Sweet! A kiss from a famous supermodel!", Billy said with a wolfish grin as Freddie scoffs.  
"It's just a kiss. The prize for the girls is way better than ours.", Freddie said to Billy as the tour director added in other stipulations to the boys side.  
"I forgot to mention that you get to be the VIPs in our eponymous spot with the famous supermodels for the night.", she said as Diana and Karen had skull and crossbones in their angry eyes as Hunter cheered while the other boys high fived. Z, Jessica and Tatsu were on board with spa treatments but grew concerned for Hunter's sake as Diana and Karen are now starting to be like yandares. The video lasted for a couple more minutes with more Information about the island. Once it's over, Hunter pushed the Home button on the joycons as he smiled dreamily as Z smiled.  
"So, guys? What do you think?", she said as Kara smirked.  
"Here's your answer over there.", Kara said pointing at the four boys drooling as thought bubbles interchanged with food, local ladies massaging them at the spa, jetskiing and more. Z sighed at the boys and continued her meeting.  
"That's an understatement. But the trip is the day after tomorrow which is a Sunday. That will give us plenty of time to pack. And don't worry, my father told some of your folks and they are okay with you going.", Z said as everyone except for Diana got the OK from their families. Diana being from an island full of Amazons doesn't have any family members in Metropolis. So she stays with Z as her current home.  
"The Zels told me in advance that my folks are okay. But I guess we can hit the mall to get some summer gear.", Hunter said as Jessica nodded.  
"That's a great idea but it's spring.", Jessica said but Freddie agrees.  
"Sure but our type of sun is way different from the Caribbean sun. Trust me. We all need to prep up while we can.", Freddie said as Lobo nodded.  
"I feel you on that. My bike needs to be repaired.", Lobo said but Hunter shook his head.  
"Dude. We're going to ride on the airplane there. And besides, you're not spending your Game Jockey money on repairs.", Hunter said as Z nodded.  
"Correct. Us girls will take a ride on our limo for a girls only shopping spree.", Z cheered along with the other girls.  
"Hey. What the hell?! We don't have any vehicles of our own. How are we suppose to get there?", Lobo protested as Hunter calms him down.  
"Lobo, calm down. My parents are letting me use the truck that will fit the four of us in. Remember that I have a permit? Keep in mind that I'm only allowed to drive until 8:30pm.", Hunter explained as Tatsu raised her eyebrow.  
"You have a permit?", she said as Diana nodded,  
"Yes. Hunter gives Lobo a ride to school on the truck just like Jessica gives us one in the van.", Diana explained.  
"I suggest we get ready to go to the mall. This is going to be a surprise for you boys. So you guys are on your own.", Z said in singsong as Billy groaned.  
"That's just great. How are we going to get Hunter's truck?", he whined as Freddie reminded his buddy.  
"Billy, we parked at Z's in his truck. Remember?", Freddie said as Billy grinned sheepishly.  
"Yeah. While the girls do their own thing, we're doing the same. Smell ya at the mall, girls!", Hunter said pulling out the truck keys as he led the boys outside to the Dodge truck. The girls glanced at each other and shrugged.

====At The Metropolis Mall=====

At the mall, Z and the girls were looking for the best stores to get their stuff for the vacation. Diana glanced at different stores from Nu 52, B&R, Speed Force Shoe Outlet, Aphrodite's Secret that really struck Diana's attention.  
"Great Zeus! Aphrodite has her own store? Why didn't my mother tell me about this? I must know!", the Amazon said as Z facepalmed while the rest of the girls exchanged looks. Z shook off her stupor as she spotted a sale on swimsuits.  
"I don't think Aphrodite owns this store but we can get a great deal on swimsuits that will bring all the boys to the yard! Come on, ladies. Let's go shopping!", Z cheered as the girls went inside Aphrodite's Secret. Unaware to the group, the Sweet Revenge Squad were in front of Nu 52 as their competitive sale of swimsuits are on right now. Pam smiled at Nu 52 as she turned to the girls as Kid Cabra and Hammerhead decided to go to the arcade.  
"Well, girls. Since Doris and Barbie invited some Of us on this trip, let's say we get some clothes to get all the boys to our yard.", Pam said as Barbie smiled.  
"Yes. And I heard that Hunter and his friends are on this trip. I'm going to pick an outfit that will make that guy love me!"

"Hold it, Ms. Fur Rug! Who said Hunter would fall for you?! I'll have a swimsuit that will make him think twice before he even thinks of you!", Doris said smirking as Selina groaned.  
"Oh no. Here we go again.", Selina said facepalming as Barbie hissed.  
"Like you're the one to talk, Meathead!"

"Oh shut it, Barbie! He's needs a real woman and that's ME, Ms. Spots For Brains!", Doris challenged as onlookers nearby were curious as Pam noticed this. She glared and stepped between the squabbling girls.  
"Break it up, nitwits! Now's not the time to be on World Star! Let's just get in there before you blockheads get us arrested!", Pam barked as Doris and Barbie huffed with the group heading inside.  
====Aphrodite's Closet=====

"Wow! These swimsuits look so chic!", Karen beamed as Diana nodded.  
"I agree. They look as chick as you say it is.", Diana said as Karen raised an eyebrow.  
"Uh, Di. It's chic not chick. ", Karen corrected as Diana grinned.  
"That too. I wonder what swimsuit would fit me the best?", the Amazon wondered as Z puts her hand on her shoulder.  
"That's what I'm here for, Di. We'll make you and Karen here look marvelous. That Hunter would sure get a nosebleed episode.", Z said with grin as Diana smiled.  
"And bring him to our grass.", she said adorkable as Z corrected her statement.  
"Yard."

"That too. In daylight.", Diana said as Kara raised an eyebrow while Babs and Jessica were laughing.  
"That's from the song, Milkshakes.", Babs said as the group looked for swimsuits. It didn't take long for them to find one of their liking.  
"Oh goody! Now we can try them on in the changing room!", Babs beamed as Z pointed to set of rooms.  
"The changing rooms are straight ahead. Take your time and meet outside once you put them On.", Z said as the group went in there to change.

====With Bumblebee===

Karen was posing in front of the mirror wearing a yellow and black trikini with her belly area surrounded by the circular outline. She looked herself in the mirror and giggled.  
"Ooh. I'm a cute and sexy bumblebee or rather a queen bee. Hunter's going to feel the sting when he sees me in this.", she said to herself as she did more poses and batted her eyelashes.

====With Kara====

"Hmm. I'm not the type to wear bikinis but this seems good. I'll try this on for size instead of a wet suit.", Kara said as she wore a tiger printed one piece swimsuit. It really fitted her since she fights and has a temper like a tiger as she smirked in the mirror.  
"Guys, eat your hearts out. This tigress is on the prowl.", Kara winked as she strutted out of the changing room.

====With Diana====

Diana posed in her blue and red two-piece bikini as she marveled how it hugged her curves. The Amazon smiled mischievously posing in the mirror as she thought about Hunter.  
"After he sees me in this, he'll be coming to my yard. I've been blessed by the gods with this body and I won't let any of the local hussies get him! They will feel my wrath if they do.", Diana declared as she posed triumphantly.

===With Babs, Jessica and Tatsu=====

The three girls stood outside their changing room doors as Babs wore a violet one piece, Jessica wore a dark green one piece and Tatsu wore a dark blue one piece. They marveled at their swimwear as Babs giggled at her outfit as Jess and Tatsu felt the same way with theirs.

"Wow, girls! We look stunning in these outfits! Violet suits me the best. How about you, Jess and Tatsu?", Babs said as Jess voiced her opinion.  
"Like your color, mine suits me the best also. Being a Green Lantern and all. We'll be the talk of the town once we touch down on the island. It's too bad Hal and the Invincibros can't come.", Jessica said as Tatsu and Babs nodded in understanding.  
"Yeah. They'll be busy all week. Barry's going on a family trip of his own, Hal's the same, Ollie and Carter are doing their own thing and Garth and Barda are camping.", Babs said as Tatsu nodded.

"That's understandable. As for my Outfit, it seems good to my liking. Dark blue is a good choice. Do you agree?", Tatsu asked as Jess and Babs nodded.  
"Yeah. Let's show Z our outfits. I'm sure she'll like them.", Babs squealed as the girls meet Z outside.

====With Z and Co.====

All of the girls were in front of the changing room area as Z wore a purple bikini with star patterns on it. Babs marveled at her bikini with the others cosigning.  
"Wow, Z! Your bikini's awesome. It's so you with the stars on them.", Babs chirped as Z smiled and posed triumphantly. Diana and the others showed Z their swimsuits as the magician eyed every swimwear the girls had on.

"I knew we'd picked the right choices to wear on the island. Now the only thing to do is pay for them. Then we can get some supplies like suntan lotion so we won't burn up like lobsters out there.", Z said with a giggle as Kara grinned.  
"Yeah. I wouldn't want to be mistaken for a Red Lantern.", the Kryptonian chuckled as the Others rolled their eyes at their friend's remark.  
"Kara, there's no way you would be mistaken for a Red Lantern with a sunburn. Come on and let's change back into our clothes so we can pay for these swimwears.", Jessica said as the group change our of their swimwear to pay for them. Once they were done, they were outside holding their bags.  
"Okay. So what else do we need to get anyway? We got our swimsuits. So that's done.", Kara said as Z pointed to Nu 52 for some outfits.  
"How about Nu 52 for some good outfits on sale? I'm sure we can score a good deal on them.", Z said as Jessica spotted Hunter and the boys snickering like Beavis and Butthead as they entered a store called Mr. McNuggets This made the Lantern frown as she voiced her concern.  
"What in the hell are they doing in there?", Jess said raising her eyebrow as the others grew confused. Babs asked Jessica in concern wondering what was going on.  
"Hey, jess. What's wrong? Why are you staring at Mr. McNuggetsa?"

"Look who's standing in front of it.", Jessica told Babs as they all saw the boys enter the store. Z gasped as she crossed her arms.  
"Those four know they can't buy nothing in there! That's an adult joke store! I'm going to wring their necks and their you-know-what's!", Z protested as the girls glared at the joke store.

====Mr. McNuggets====

The four boys were inside an adult jokes and smoking store as they peeked at certain wares including a particular car ornament that made Hunter, Lobo and Billy have plastered wolf grins on their faces. Freddie had a concerned look on his face as he asked them.  
"What are you guys up to? Oh great. Why did I even ask?", Freddie deadpanned as the three boys pointed to that specific car ornament that resembles a male's "kiwis in a bag". Lobo smiled at his comrades as he had an idea.  
"This is the ornament I was telling ya about, geeks! We can use it to put it under the car's bumper. It'll be hilarious if we put it under Z's limo.", Lobo grinned as Billy and Hunter nodded.  
"Yeah. Let's do it!", they both said in unison as Freddie frowned.  
"Oh no! We're not going to do that. Are you trying to get us killed?", Freddie said as the other boys grinned.  
"Relax, man. It's a priceless prank.", Billy said but Freddie shook his head.  
"Z's dad will kill us for sure. And we'll be out of the vacay. Do you want that?", Freddie hissed as his friends sheepishly grinned.  
"Yeah. We never thought of that. Guess we have to think of something else.", Billy chuckled as Freddie nodded. Lobo and Hunter spotted some magazines as they motioned for Billy and Freddie to get over to where they are. There they spotted calendars for sale of supermodels representing each month plus some dirty magazines but they were shielded for obvious reasons.  
"Sweet! Hot babes on a calendar! I bet we can take it on a trip coming up, bro.", Billy said as Hunter nodded.

"Yep. And those magazines shielded over there which is a damn shame.", the air hero said in disappointment. Freddie scoffed at Hunter and Billy's reactions to the calendars aand wanting the dirty magazines.  
"Guys, there is a one little problem in your schemes. We're underaged!"!", Freddie reminded with a frown on his face.  
"Dammit! Now how are we suppose to get the latest book of Icha-Icha Paradise written by the greatest smut writer ever?!", Hunter groaned as Lobo smirked.  
"Don't worry for the Main Bro's got your backs on this one. Watch and learn.", the Zarnian said as he picks the Icha-Icha books and places them on the counter in front of the shopkeeper.  
"Hey, lady. I got some Icha-Icha books for me and my crew over there. How much will it cost us?", Lobo said pointing to his friends as the lady raised an eyebrow but scanned the books.  
"That'll be #39.99 for 4 of them."

"Sweet! I have enough dough for a peek at some—"

"And I will need some ID, please.", the lady interrupted Lobo's celebration as he gasped with Freddie facepalming.  
"What the hell? Why? I have the money for them. Can you just take the money and we'll be on our way?", Lobo said but the answer was otherwise.  
"We can't sell these books to minors. You need to be at least 18 and over to purchase any mature content and right there is a prime example.", the lady explained as Lobo grinned. He pulled out his ID for the cashier to see. Unfortunately, the woman took the books and smirked at Lobo.  
"Sorry, hun. You're underaged. Besides, the four of you boys do not need to read this kind of smut.", she said as Lobo in anime fashion groaned as Hunter just placed some items being a "kiwis" car ornament, a swimsuit model calendar and a comic book featuring the Aqua Teen Hunger Force. The lady rings the stuff in and Hunter pays for the items.  
"Thank you very much, sir. Have a nice day.", the woman smiled as Freddie and Billy hauls Lobo out of the store.

=====Outside of the store====

"This (dolphin chirping) sucks! Why the *ARF) do we need to show our IDs? Icha-Icha Paradise is a classic!", Lobo ranted as Freddie huffed at the Zarnian.  
"I told you that we're underaged and unable to get away with it.", Freddie reminded.  
"Relax, Lobo. I texted my bro Marv about borrowing his Icha-Icha Paradise books . He should be answering right about now.", Hunter said as his phone beeped. Unfortunately, his answer turned his world upside down.  
"Ah, dammit! Marv, you (Dolphin chirp)!", Hunter ranted as Billy wanted to know.  
"What did he say?"

"He said, "Hell no, dude.". Great. Now how are we suppose to become men? It's a rite of passage! To look at a woman's assets!", Hunter said as Billy and Lobo cosigned. Freddie rolled his eyes at the trio's antics.  
"You guys have one track minds. Besides, we're going to be on an island full of ladies for all of us to mingle with. Come on and let's get something for the trip.", Freddie said as the guys went someplace in the mall.

=====At Nu 52======

Pam and the girls were posing in front of the mirrors as they wore their swimsuits they plan on purchasing. Pam wore a ivy printed bikini which was dark green, Barbie wearing a cheetah printed two piece, Carol wore a hot pink trikini, Leslie wearing a baby blue two piece with lightning bolt patterns, Selina wearing a one piece purple one, Harley wearing a card themed bikini being a diamond themed as the red diamond emblem displays on the top part and Doris wearing an orange one piece hugging her curves. Harley posed and had a grin plastered on her face.  
"Wow. Are we hot mamas or what?!", Harley joked as Pam smirked.  
"Yes we sure are, Harley. We'll look so chic and hot in those. Wouldn't you ladies agree?", Pam said as Selina checked herself in the mirror.  
"So purr-fectly true. We look marvelous in those. Even Doris is wearing a swimsuit for a change.", Selina said as Doris looked dumbfounded.  
"KEH! What's that suppose to mean, Sel? I wear a swimsuit all the time when we go swimming.", Doris said smirking but Barbie interjected.  
"Wet suits do not count, Meatwadd. We see you wear those all the time. They never show any skin. I'm surprised you don't have any hairy legs.", Barbie teased with a sly smirk as Doris growled. Harley laughed herself silly hearing Barbie's remark.  
"Hairy legs? That's a good one, Barb! If I had hairy legs, that would be shocking.", Harley chirped as Doris rolled her eyes.  
"Oh shut It, Harley. And as for you, Fur Rug! You better be so lucky I'm not going to pound you.", Doris said as Carol groaned.

"Will you girls quit arguing? We're here to get our swimsuits so the boys will notice us! It's a shame my sweet Halsy-Walsy isn't able to come with us to the island. We could've seen the sunset together.", Carol said sighing as Leslie nodded.  
"Yeah and Jessica won't be able to see him either.", Leslie said as Carol hearing Jessica's name foamed at the mouth blubbering about Hal will be hers. Pam facepalmed at Leslie's outburst and chastises her.  
"Nice going, Leslie. You made Carol go through her Hal episode again. Harley, please calm Carol down before she tears up the store.", Pam said to the jester as she grinned.  
"You got it, Pammy! Come on, Carol. Calm down. Jess isn't going to take Hal from you.", Harley said calming Carol down as Barbie smirked.  
"Oh yes she is. Owww!"

"Shut it, fleabag!", Doris said elbowing Barbie in the ribs as Pam sighed.  
"I'm surrounded by idiots. Hopefully Kurt and Dirk are behaving themselves.", Pam sighed as the other girls are standing there arguing.

In another section of the store, Diana picked up some sundresses that would look good on her and Karen. She showed one to the bee girl in enthusiasm.

"I love these sundresses. They look so pretty.", Diana said as Karen beamed.  
"Yeah. We can show them to Zee about these dresses. We'll need to get some shoes that will go great with them.", Karen said as Diana nodded.  
"You're right, karen. Shoes are a priority for our outfits. Let's see what these shoes over there have to say about it.", Diana said pointing to the shoes section as Karen nodded. The two girls head over to the ladies' shoes area to see which one works best. Jessica found some T-shirts for Z to see. Kara found some shirts with a skull symbol with the words Dangerous Chick on it. Babs and Tatsu were searching for Hunter and the boys some good stuff to get them.

"Tatsu, I found some good stuff for the boys but unfortunately they're at that silly McNuggets store getting who knows what.", Babs said in disappointment as the swordswoman assured the ginger.  
"Don't worry, Babs. I'm sure they won't buy anything foolish. It will be on them if they don't have anything necessary for the trip. Let's just find something for ourselves. I wonder if they have anything here I would like.", Tatsu asked as Babs beamed.  
"I'm sure this store has something to your liking. Come on. The boys' stuff can wait.", Babs guided Tatsu to another area of the store to search themselves something. Diana and Karen returned to Zee with the shoes and sundresses being dark blue and hot Pink.  
"Hey, Zee. What do you think about these sundresses and these sandals?", Karen said as Zee examined the clothes. She rubbed her chin in thought and then smiled at the girls.  
"Dark blue suits you, Di. And hot pink does you a solid, Karen. Now those sandals are okay with the sundresses you picked out.", Zee said critiquing the matching of the outfits. Kara showed Zee a spiked choker and the shirt from earlier with some jeans. Zee, Diana and Karen raised an eyebrow at their Kryptonian friend.  
"Oh Hera! What kind of outfit is that?", Diana asked as Zee gagged.  
"Kara, that wouldn't do at all. Why do you have a spiked choker on? "

"Yeah. You look like a raging Cane Corso from the junkyard.", Zee and Karren voiced their opinion as did Diana. Kara scoffed at the three girls as she spoke her mind.  
"KEH! I'm not up for sundresses, dresses or anything dressy. But biker chick outfits, I'm all In on those.", Kara smirked as the three girls frowned at their friend's dismissal at girls' fashion.  
"Kara, that would not do at all. We're going to fix that right now. Get her, girls.", Zee smiled evilly as Diana and Karen grabbed Kara causing her to squirm and yell expletives causing little children to laugh as parents covered their ears.

Moments later, Kara had on a nice halter top with a long skirt to match. Jessica smiled at the blonde's outfit courtesy of Zee and her cohorts' doing.  
"Wow, Kara. And I thought you wouldn't wear a dress or skirt for as long as you live.", Jessica teased as Kara huffed.  
"keH! No thanks to them over there.", Kara pointed at Zee, Diana and Karen responsible for doing that. Tatsu held a halter top and pants while Babs had her own sundress to wear to the island.  
"Looks like we all have something to wear over to the island. Considering that it's going to be seven days, we'll be all set by then. Come on, girls. Time to pay for all of these.", Zee said as the Superhero Girls purchased their clothes before Pam's group did a little later.

Outside the Nu 52, the girls were thinking about what to do next. With each of the girls carrying their own shopping bags, they try to figure out what else to bring to the trip.  
"Well we got a bunch of new threads to wear at the beach. But those boys I bet bought nothing but junk.", Zee said crossing her arms at the mention of Hunter and the boys. In fact, they spotted them leaving Speed Force as Karen sighed In relief.  
"At least they bought some shoes of their own. Hey, what's that hanging out of Hunter's McNuggets bag?", Karen wondered as the girls spotted part of the "kiwis" car ornament with Diana frowning at the snickering boys.  
"What in Tartarus is Hunter doing with fake coconuts?", Diana glared as Kara snickered.  
"I know what that is! It's a car ornament you attach under the car's bumper. It's like the car has ba—"

"Kara! That's enough! Anyway, if I find out Hunter and his partners in crime placed that thing under my van then I'll kill them!", Jessica said with a frown as Zee made a mental note to take that away from Hunter.  
"Ignore them or on second thought, let's follow them.", Diana said as the other girls agreed as they follow in Hunter's direction.

As the boys went down further into the mall, they spotted Game Jockey, Tunes R Us, Maxima which is a makeup store and some others. Lobo grinned spotting a tall red headed chick with an athletic build and salivated. Hunter raised an eyebrow at his Zarnian friend.  
"Okay, Lobo. Why are you salivat—Wait a minute. Are you trying to hit on that tall redheaded girl? Hold it, buster.", Hunter tried to get Lobo but to no avail. Freddie and Hunter watched on while Billy smirked.

"Go get her, tiger!", Billy said as Freddie elbows him in the ribs to shut him up. Lobo approached the girl and dipped her in a tango position.  
"What the—Who are you?!", the redhead wanted to know as Lobo grinned.  
"Hey, girl. How ya doin"? The name's Lobo. L as in lovin', O as in—Owww!", Lobo groaned as the tall girl lifted him up and slammed him down Looney Tunes style. The trio watched cringing at the sight.  
"Oy. Told Lobo to wait.", Hunter said in a deadpan as Freddie and Billy raised an eyebrow.  
"Why is that?", they chorused as Hunter explained.  
"It's Maxima. A foreign exchange student from Almaracia. And just like Kara from Krypton, Maxima is pretty damn strong.", Hunter said as Lobo was sent flying landing in front of the boys with anime swirls.  
"I think she likes me, fellas."

"And don't ever disrespect Princess Maxima! Do you understand?!", Maxima said yelling at Lobo as she walked away in a huff. Billy snickered while Hunter and Freddie pulled Lobo up.  
"Come on, Casanova. Let's just get a move on before you hurt yourself.", Freddie said as the four went onwards. Little did the guys know was that the girls were spying on them.  
"That idiot Lobo! He should've never messed with Maxima like that. I swear that he never learns.", Zee said as the girls nodded.

===Moments Later====

The group returned to Zee's with their bags as the girls had a lot of shoes more than clothes. The four boys grew dumbfounded as Lobo spoke his Opinion.  
"Are you chicks serious?"  
"Yeah. How many pairs of shoes are you thinking of bringing?", Hunter cosigned with Lobo as Babs blurted.  
"As many as we want to! And you four didn't buy anything useful aside from shoes.", Babs said as Freddie nodded.  
"Yep. We got swimsuit model magazines to hold us over."

"FREDDIE!", the three boys yelled as Diana frowned at the boys. She then stomps over to Hunter as Lobo and Billy gulped.  
"I heard you bought a fake sack of balls to put under someone's vehicle! Shame on you!", Diana hissed as Karen glared at the air hero.  
"Relax, Di. I'm just going to mount it on my big sis's car. Besides, she deserves it after her being a real buttwipe to me and Marv.", Hunter said with a huff as Diana crossed her arms.  
"Well that doesn't give you the right to do that. Your sister's car doesn't need a pair of coconuts.", Diana said sternly as Hunter rolled his eyes.  
"Well excuse ME, princess. What are you doing in my utility ring?", Hunter said as Diana checked for any food leftover in there. Much to her annoyance, a month old bean burrito was in there making Zee gag.  
"Oh, I forgot I left that in there when I was clearing out my junk in the ring. Pee-U! That burrito stinks.", Hunter said as Diana gagged.  
"Hunter! I told you many times not to store food in there! Now look what happened! That burrito smells of that of Cerberus's old flatulence! Now throw it away!", Diana hissed as Hunter launched it in the trash.  
"Before Hunter does something gross, we're going to meet here on Sunday or rather you all can stay here tomorrow night so we can get to our private airstrip. And boys, NO MISCHIEF!", Zee said as the four boys nodded.  
"Good. And Hunter, please get rid of that ornament. And NOT under my limo!", Zee warned as Hunter played innocently.  
"Not even Di's invisible jet?", Hunter teased as Diana did a Bat Glare causing Hunter to snicker. Karen shook her head at the four boys laughing as she puts an assuring hand on Di's shoulder.  
"Ignore them, DI. They're just clueless at times.", Karen said as the group chilled for a while.

=====Later that night====

Hunter snuck in the garage and pulled out the fake balls ornament as he crept near his sister's car. He smirked devilishly mounting the ornament under the bumper and successfully had it in place. He watched as the ornament swayed left and right as he quickly zipped into the house before anyone noticed him. He snickered to himself as he felt proud of his handywork.  
"Keisha's car now has gonads thanks to a successful transplant by Dr. Lawton. Hahahahaha!", the air hero said before scooting off to bed.

==The Day After Tomorrow====

And so the teens were at the airstrip at the Zatara residence as the Zels and Barbie's parents were present. John Zatara opened the plane's door as the pilot entered before the magician. The bags were loaded into the plane's cargo hatch while the passengers were entering the plane.

"This is it, guys. Fun under the sun.", Zee said excitedly as Kid Cabra checked his glasses.  
"The beach is good and all but I don't swim well.", the goat mutant said as Zee assured him.  
"You'll get the hang of swimming, Dirk. One of us can help teach you how to swim well.", Zee said as Hunter nodded.  
"Yep. Swimming is kind of like riding a bike. Kind of hard at first but you'll get the hang of it as you learn.", Hunter said as Dirk thought about it for a moment. The humanoid goat beamed at Zee and Hunter's encouragement as he grew confident.  
"You're right, guys. I'll ram it down flat.", Dirk said as the air hero and magician glanced at each other pondering of Dirk's expression reminding them of Diana's adorkable moments. They soon turned around and nodded in agreement. The three entered the plane as Lobo pumped his fists in the air.

"oh yeah! The Main Bro is going to mack with some lovely ladies on the island. Seven days to live it up!", the Zarnian teen said as Barbie huffed at that remark.  
"In your dreams, Lobo. I'm not one of your ladies to mack with. But Hunter-poo is what I want.", she purred as Hunter rolled his eyes.  
"Pass!", Hunter yelled out as Barbie smirked chasing after the air hero.  
"I love a man who's a challenge. RAO!", Barbie smirked as she eyed Hunter with Billy and Freddie turning to him and Zee.  
"Does Barbie always act like that around Hunter? It's like she's one of those yandares in the anime we watch.", Billy said as Hunter nodded.  
"Yeah and you're right on the money with the yandere part. Barbie doesn't know when to quit if the Opportunity hits her square in the face.", Hunter said as Zee felt sympathetic towards the air hero. The five found some seats and sat down. Diana and Karen sat near Hunter much to Barbie's anger as Pam pulled her back.

"I'm looking forward to a warm tropical climate. Reminds me a little of Themyscira.", Diana said with glee as Billy raised an eyebrow.

"Themy-whaa?", the wiz confused wanted to know what that place was. Hunter smirked as he explained to his fellow men.  
"Boys, allow me to explain Themyscira. A paradise ran by the finest, hottest and baddest Amazon babes. Yes, guys. It's a man's paradise."

"Only one snag in your description, Hunter. No man is allowed on the island.", Diana interrupted as Billy grew dumbfounded while Freddie who researched the island agreed.  
"What? Oh that's bull! Are you serious?", Billy whined as Diana nodded.  
"Yes. No man is ever allowed to step foot on Themyscira. If they ever trespass, they will surely die by our mighty sword.", Diana dramatically said as Zee and Karen deadpanned at Diana's theatrics as Billy groaned along with Hunter. Lobo on the other hand yelled out in outrage.  
"Oh that's bull! The Main Bro ain't obeying the rules on an island full of hot Amazons. I make the rules and the Main Bro is king of this island.", the Zarnian said proudly as Diana and Zee glared while Karen and the others looked on.  
"You're not doing such a thing, Lobo! And you'll be driven out before you could ever make a move. And for the record, Maxima at the mall taught you a thing or two about that.", Diana said with a shrug as Lobo groaned with Freddie snickering remembering that incident.

"Do you even have to go there? No matter. The Main Bro never gives up. It's that girl's loss. I miss a bus, I get the next one.", Lobo said proudly as the boys gave a thumbs up. The girls deadpanned as they looked at each other.  
"Ugh. Men.", the girls chorused as Mr. and Mrs. Zel came over to greet Hunter as Doris was with the famed scientists.  
"Hello, children. Are any of you excited for the trip?", Mrs. Zel asked as Martin chimed in.  
"This trip is molecularly a good one. All the tropical flora and fauna.", Martin gushed as Doris groaned at her parents' nerdy behavior.  
"We're totally stoked on this vacation, Mr. and Mrs. Zel. Thanks for inviting us on this trip.", Diana said as Hunter gave her a thumbs up for getting the expression right.  
"I second that for all of us, Mr. and Mrs. Z. Surf and sand is the life for me.", Hunter grinned as the scientists smiled.  
"Good to hear that, you two. Dolphin Keys is one of the best places to travel to. The island has a high concentration of dolphins ever recorded.", Mrs. Zel said as Lobo beamed about dolphins.  
"Dolphins are so awesome! I used to have one as a pet back on Zarnia. They rule and it makes me sick when someone finds it funny to eat and skin them for no reason. If I ever catch somebody doing that, I'll pound them!", Lobo said hitting his hand with his fist to emphasize his point.

"Oh dear. I'm glad to say that poaching dolphins in Dolphin Keys is a serious crime. If anyone dares to do that then jail time is bound to happen.", Mrs. Zel said as Lobo grinned.  
"Well that's a relief. That'll save me the trouble in busting heads.", he said as Doris groaned. Babs, Tatsu, Jessica and Kara were at the front listening to music while Kurt, Dirk, Pam and the rest of the SRS were just reading and chilling out until the plane is ready to take off.  
"Okay, Sweetums. We'll be up there with Mr. Zatara and the Minervas if you need anything.", Mrs. Zel said as Doris huffed. The Zels left Doris with Hunter and the gang as she sat beside the air hero with Diana and Karen being on their guard. There was a screen that had Netflix on it and the air hero spotted Beastars as he beamed.  
"Sweet! Beastars is awesome!", Hunter said as Diana and the others were confused.  
"What the heck is Beastars?", Kara asked as Billy beamed.  
"One of the best anime ever! It's like Zootopia but much darker and grittier."

"Not to mention a divide between carnivores and herbivores. It's a must watch.", Hunter chimed In after Billy as Diana and Doris grew curious.  
"Hmm. I'm curious of this Beastars. Let's watch the show. I'm game for it.", Diana beamed with Karen shaking in fear knowing the story of the manga she read. Doris smirking teases the bee girl silly.  
"What's the matter, Beecher? Scared? You're such a puny wittle bug!"  
"Quit it, Doris! Why don't you be nice to me for a change?", Karen said as Doris scoffs giving Karen a noogie.  
"KEH! That would be such a bore now would it?", Doris said as Hunter stops the ginger in her tracks as did the others.  
"Doris! Let her go now!", Hunter said tapping his foot as Doris scoffs.  
"What are you, dweeb? The big dog or something?", she teased as Hunter smirked.  
"Yes I am and if you know what's good for you, you'd be nice to Karen right now."

"KEH!"  
"Did I stutter, woman?! Be nice to Karen and make up. Like you said, I'm the Big Dog and what I say goes. Capisce?", he said as Doris blushed knowing that her crush has the guts to stand up to her like that. She groaned and straightened back Karen's hair and glared at the girls.

"You better be so lucky that Hunter caught me. Anyway, let's play the show..", Doris said as Hunter push the button starting Beastars as Diana and Doris sat with the air hero while Karen sat near the Amazon so Doris wouldn't do anything to scare her. Soon, thee intercom echoed ion the plane as everybody was accounted for.  
"Attention, everyone. This is your captain speaking. Please put your seatbelts on for we're now taking off. Turn your devices to airplane mode as the plane is ready to go.", the pilot captain announced as the plane's internet temporatily stops as the private plane taxis the runway and gets ready to take Of into the sky as the soundtrack, "Come Fly With Me by Michael Buble played as the plane went into the sky.  
"Sweet. Dolphin Keys here we come.", Hunter said as the five other boys on the plane have a lot on their minds being babes, beach and food to get. Babs looked out at the clouds as the plane was now at high altitudes with the internet back on and safe to unbuckle their seatbelts.  
"I wonder how long it would take to get there? I'm so stoked.", the Gotham ginger beamed as Zee explained the estimated time.  
"Probably 8 hours. It's in the Southern Caribbean.", Zee said as some of the teens were impatient being Lobo, Billy and Kara.  
"Patience is a virtue.", Tatsu said as she spotted Hunter, Diana and Doris snoozing while Beastars was playing. The whole gang is looking forward to a vacay without any crime fighting or in Pam and her posse's case, wreaking havoc.

====At the Lawton's====

Marv looked at the swinging ornament Hunter hooked onto Keisha's car as she pulled up to the house after she ran some errands. He snickered as Keisha stepped out of the vehicle and deadpanned at her brother.  
"What are you laughing at, Marv? I swear you and Hunter are so annoying.", Keisha said as Marv still grinning.

"Nothing. Just that your car is now a he.", Marv pointed to the mounted on fake balls ornament with Keisha raising an eyebrow.

"What are you talking abo—What? Who the (ARF) put a set of fake testicles under my car?! No wonder you and many others in the street were laughing!", Keisha ranted as Marv rolled his eyes.  
"Well don't look at me. I was out on a date and our folks wouldn't do such a thing.", Marv said as Keisha frowned.  
"But that means—HUUNNNNNNTEEEERRR!", Keisha said with an anime vein on her face as Marv snickered.

Back on the plane, a text buzzed on Hunter's phone as Diana and Doris woke up to the noise.  
"Hunter, you got a text. It's from your sister, Keisha.", Diana said as Hunter snickered opening the message with Diana frowning while Doris giggled at the Picture of Keisha's car with the testicles ornament hooked to the bumper. It read: "Hunter, I'm going to (dolphin chirp) give you the Bob Barker Treatment when you get home!". The message ended with an emoji of a pair of pliers and a scared dog to emphasize her point..  
"You had to do that did you?!", Diana deadpanned as Hunter grinned as the Amazon sighed and shrugged it off. Lobo, Billy, Kara and Freddie snickered while Harley cackled hearing about Hunter's little Prank. The next scene shows the island of Dolphin Keys in It's great glory with the dolphins leaping out of the water with the plane not too far behind as the time skip happened.

A/N: And that's Part 1 of the Dolphin Keys arc. Next chappy will show the gang enjoying their first day at Dolphin Keys. Stay tuned. As always, LilMancub out and I'll see y'all in the next one.


	21. Chapter 21: 1st Day of Fun and Chaos

Hello, folks. It's time for Part 2 of the Dolphin Keys arc and in this chappy, you'll find certain characters debuting in this series from DC lore and outside of it. Anyway, DCSG doesn't belong to me. Let's get it.

I almost forgot to tell you guys that a fanfic is out called Double Identity: A Super Life Story created by Birdhouse Productions with myself collaborating with him as it's a crossover with Super Life and Adventures Of Captain Hurricane and the Superhero Girls similar to Teen Titans vs. Teen Titans Go movie. Show Birdhouse some love by reading his fanfic. Anyway this time for real, let's get it.

=====Chapter 21: First Day of Fun and Chaos=====

When we last left our heroes, they were getting ready for a week-long trip to Dolphin Keys. Now that their flight has landed and the group is situated in their hotel rooms. They decide on what to do for today.

"Whoa! Beaches and babes! How awesome is that?", Hunter said as Lobo grinned.  
"Awesome. That's the way to describe it all. And that was priceless on what you did to your big sis's car. It was a riot.", Lobo laughed along with Billy as Freddie sighed.  
"You do realize that she's going to get you when we get back to Metropolis. Do you?", he reminded Hunter as the air hero scoffs.  
"KEH! Like I even give two damns what she's gonna do to me. Besides, we should think about what we're gonna do today.", Hunter grinned as Billy read up on some all you can eat cantina mentioned in the video.  
"Just like the vid says, it's an all you can eat cantina. Sign me up, man!", the wiz hero said excitedly as Freddie smirked.

"Billy, you always think with your gut. And when I mean gut, it's your stomach.", Freddie teased as Billy mock laughed at his adoptive brother.  
"Hahahaha. Very funny. Let's see what the girls are up to after we change into our swimwear.", Billy said as Hunter nodded.  
"Not a bad idea, dude. But who's going in the bathroom first? I'm not seeing anybody with their wieners out.", Hunter said as Freddie nodded.  
"Affirmative. I'm going first in there."

"I'm going to change in the closet.", Billy said as Lobo and Hunter raised an eyebrow at the wiz's answer but shrugged.  
"All right. But don't go beating off the "dog". But if you do, that's fine too.", Lobo teased as the three boys' eyes bug out anime style.  
"Hey, what the (dolphin chirp)? Nevermind. Let's just change into our swimsuits before Lobo says anything stupid.", Hunter said as the boys agreed. After the boys changed. They went to the girls' rooms being Diana's first. Just to clarify which color trunks the boys had on, Hunter had on a Carolina blue, Billy with orange, Lobo with black and Freddie with green. Hunter knocked on the door as they heard a voice from behind.  
"Coming.", Diana said on the other side of the door. Several seconds later, the Amazon opened the door blushing at Hunter's toned lean body as Lobo smirked at the air hero getting gawked at.  
"Oh hey, Hunter. What are you and the boys are doing today?", she asked as she guided the four inside the room where Karen, Zee, Tatsu, Babs, Kara and Jessica. Were in their swimsuit attire they bought from Aphrodite's Secret. The boys drooled at the sight with Karen giggling at their reactions.  
"Sufferin' swampsuckers. We hit the lottery, dudes!", Hunter said to the boys as the girls giggled. Diana wore her swimsuit proudly posing to Hunter as did Karen flirting at the air hero.

"That's the surprise for you boys. You like our outfits?", Zee said as the boys had nosebleeds. Tatsu answered on the boys' behalf.  
"I believe that's a yes.", the swordswoman answered as Diana and Karen linked arms with Hunter with Tatsu linking with Freddie, Kara with Lobo and Billy with Babs.  
"What are we waiting for? Let's head to the beach! Oh yeah!", Lobo said as the group headed out to the shore.

==On the beach====

And so, the group had their towels out with the girls laying on their bellies as they pulled out some sunscreen.  
"whoa. Time to surf up! Those waves are calling my name!", Hunter said but a female voice stopped him.  
"Oh no you don't! Not without any sunscreen. Come here.", Diana and Karen said pointing to the towel. Lobo, Billy and Hunter were at Kara, Tatsu and Babs' towels as they put some on the guys.  
"Oh, that feels good.", Hunter said as Diana and Karen giggled and moaned loving to feel the tone and lean body. Not too far was Barbie growling at the two girls putting on sunscreen on the air hero. Doris was being salty as she wanted to rub Hunter down.  
"Those stupid (ARFS)! How dare they put their filthy hands on my Hunter-Poo?! I'll show them!", Barbie seethed as Doris huffed.

"KEH! You wish. If anyone's going to get Hunter, It's going to be me, fur rug. Let a real woman show you how it's done.", Doris smirked as she walked towards Hunter and the group. Barbie wasn't too far behind the ginger giant.  
"Sweet. That felt great. Thanks, girls.", Hunter said with a smile as Diana and Karen , Tatsu and Babs were happy to give the other boys a good rubdown.  
"Glad you and the boys like it. Now's your turn to rub us down.", Diana said with a flirtatious wink at Hunter. The air hero smirked picking up the suntan lotion but before he could pick Diana or Karen to go first, Doris smirked with Barbie flirting at Hunter with their swimsuits from Nu 52.  
"Not so fast, Diana and Beecher! We want a rubdown too!", Doris said as Karen got in Doris's grill.  
"Hit the road, Doris! This guy's taken!", Karen glared at Doris as the ginger growled.  
"Is that a fact?", Doris said smirking as Diana nodded.  
"Yes. And if you two know what's good for you, you both wait your turn!", Diana said as Barbie growled.  
"Hunter-Poo's going to rub me down! You're going to get that pretty face taken off of you, Ms. Perfect!", Barbie hissed as Billy yelled out excitedly.  
"Catfight! Hunter, you're the dawg, man!", the wiz whooped and hollered as Babs shook her head in worry. Kara frowned at Barbie and Doris wanting to brawl but Tatsu stops her.  
"It is not wise to get into a brawl especially on foreign soil. Perhaps we should stay out of their affairs.", the swordswoman advised as Babs whined with anime tears.  
"But they're going to kill each other over a guy! We gotta do something!", Babs wailed as Freddie nodded.  
"Tatsu's right, Babs. Hunter and his ladies will do fine. See?", he pointed to Hunter performing a shadow clone rubbing down four ladies. Hunter growing curious rubbed Doris on her butt as she smirked.  
"Rubbing women's butts I see. You naughty perv.", she teased licking her Lips as Karen's eyes bug out as a shadow clone rubbed her there too as did the other girls. Billy and Lobo's eyes bug out while the other girls grew in shock. Jessica and Zee deadpanned at the scene before them as they catch some rays.  
"That Hunter is something else. WI swear that he loves to see girls brawl over him.", Zee said as Jessica nodded.  
"Yeah but at least he treats us with respect. You gotta give him that.", Jessica said as Zee nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. You're right about that, Jess. Hopefully, we can have no problems on this trip.", Zee said as they watch the others head for the water with surfboards in tow.  
Pam and Selina were sipping on some smoothies they bought from the cabana enjoying the sun as they relaxed on the lounge chairs. Harley spotted Doris and Barbie chasing after Diana, Hunter and Karen on surfboards catching waves with her binoculars.  
"Sweet! Killer waves those guys are riding on! Even Meathead is enjoying it! Whoo-hoo!", Harley said in excitement as Pam and Selina notice Billy and Freddie wipe out thanks to Lobo running into them by accident.

"AAAAAUG!", both boys yelled as Lobo sheepishly grinned as he kept going. Pam sipped On her smoothie rocking the ivy themed bikini as she smirked.  
"Hmm. Those boys wiped out already. How sad.", she said as Selina nodded.  
"How interesting. This beach is purrfect. Even the nearby guys are checking us out.", right Selina was as some of the teenage boys gawked at the three girls with one of them flirting with Pam. Or rather tried to as his goofy laugh didn't help that much.  
"Uhh. Hey, baby. Wanna score?" Huh-huh-huh.", the boy with braces and lisp said as Pam cringed at his advances. The blonde boy beside him with a prominent overbite went over to Selina who also cringed.  
"Yeah-yeah. Heh-heh-heh! You look hot! Heh-heh-heh! This is going to be cool! Heh-heh-heh!", the blonde with the overbite laughed as Pam and Selina glared at the two boys.  
"Absolutely not, weirdos! We're not gonna "score"! Huh-huh-huh!", Pam said mocking the brunette's laugh as Selina chimed in.  
"You guys creep us out wanting to "score" us. Go away. Heh-heh-heh!", Selina cringed as the blonde grinned. Harley smiled approaching the two boys.  
"Hey, boys. I wanna "score"! Whatever that means! How do I do that?"

"No you don't!", Pam and Selina yelled at Harley as the two boys wouldn't leave them alone. Harley raised an eyebrow at her friends wondering why they were being chicken.  
"What's wrong? These two guys here aren't that bad. They just want to "score". Let them "score", please?!", Harley said pleading but Pam and Selina's looks proved to say otherwise.  
"HELP!", both girls chorused as a staff worker ran up to the troublemaking teens.  
"Beavis! Butthead! Get back to work and leave those girls alone!", a man representing Burger World for Hotel Delfino chastised as Beavis and Butthead grinned walking away. The staff worker made an apologetic gesture for the two misbehaving as the three nodded. Once the man was gone, Pam frowned.  
"What a bunch of weirdos!", she said as she heard Kid Cabra freaking out in the deep end of the pool thanks to Hammerhead pushing him in there.

"BAAAAAA! KURT, you (ARF)!", the goat mutant yelled as Pam facepalmed at Kurt.  
"Kurt, you idiot! That's not how you teach people how to swim!", she yelled as Kurt tried to encourage Dirk.

"C'mon, mate! You can do this! Just kick your feet and stroke with your arms!", Kurt said as Dirk struggled to swim in a deep end. Carol frowned at Kurt as she and Leslie narrowed their eyes at the shark mutant.  
"Kurt, you dummy! Dirk could drown that way, stupid!", Carol yelled as Kurt waved her off.  
"Relax, Carol! I got this! Dirk's going to do fine! See? Oops.", Kurt sheepishly grinned as Dirk sank to the bottom with Pam and the girls freaking out.  
"Kurt, now you've done it! I'm coming, Dirk!", Leslie said jumping in the water and swam to the scared goat mutant and brought him to the surface where Pam picked him up out of the water as Dirk coughed up some water. Kurt received some glares from his teammates and nearby locals for that stunt he pulled.  
"Stupid, you knew Dirk couldn't swim well! What were you thinking?!", Leslie hissed as Kurt huffed.

"Oh come on, Les! Dirk's being a crybaby like he always does! You know that! Besides I used to be like that and now I'm a natural swimmer!", Kurt said as Dirk smirked lowering his head.

"Since you're a natural, how about you go the deep end! BAAAAA!", Kid Cabra yelled butting Kurt right Into the same place he was at as the shark mutant swam up to the surface glaring at the goat boy.  
"That was uncalled for, mate!"  
"Same thing I can say about you, idiot!"  
"What do you know about that, sheep dip?!", Kurt and Dirk bickered as Pam facepalmed while Carol and Leslie frowned at Kurt.  
"Enough! Kurt, it serves you right for doing Dirk like that! Anyway, let's just take Dirk to the lounge chairs and you just stay away from teaching Dirk how to swim!", Pam commanded as Harley snickered like Muttley. Once at the lounge chairs, Leslie comforted the goat mutant as he glared at the shark mutant Laughing.  
"Don't pay any attention to Kurt. One of us will help you swim.", Leslie said as Kurt was unsure.  
"After what Kurt did calling himself teaching me, I'm not sure about stepping foot into a pol or ocean.", the goat mutant said as Leslie shook her head..

"Nonsense. You just need somebody who knows what they're doing. That's all. In fact, I'll teach you once you're ready. Is that a deal?", Leslie encouraged the goat boy as he thought about it. He smiled at Leslie and Carol too as he made his decision.  
"It's a deal. When I'm ready, we'll do it.", Dirk said as Leslie smiled.  
"Glad to hear that, Dirk. For now, let's relax."

"Here! Here!", Harley chirped as the girls and Dirk were relaxing while Kurt got rejected by a hot local.

"This is righteous!", Hunter said riding in a wave tube as Diana and Karen screamed with joy.  
"It is totally righteous, indeed! Seven up!", Diana yelled out as Karen and hunter looked back.  
"Hang 10!", they corrected as Diana nodded.  
"That too!"

The three were moving fluidly through the naturally made wave tube with Doris, Barbie and Lobo not too far behind on their boards. Billy, Freddie, Tatsu, Kara and Babs surfed for a while after the two wizards wiped out and decided to paddle back to shore to watch their friends.  
"Doris, watch it! You're going to knock me off my board and get me all wet!", Barbie protested as the ginger huffed.  
"KEH! Like I'm going to do that, fur rug! Besides, worry about that giant wave coming up.", Doris said as the six teens rode out of the tube and spotted a big wave coming In.  
"Whoa! Monster wave coming our way! Get ready!", Lobo warned as Diana noticed it.  
"Great Zeus! It's a big one! Hunter! Karen! Get ready!", Diana yelled as the group braced themselves. Suddenly, the wave grew big as Hunter's eyes bug out.  
"Oh Sugar Honey—"  
"Ice Tea!", Karen finished Hunter's reaction as the wave headed for the six teens. Hunter smiled at the monster wave as he marveled at it.  
"Whoa. This is cool!", Hunter said as Diana and Karen looked at him like he was nuts.  
"Are you crazy?! That's not cool!", they chorused as Doris and Barbie grew scared.  
"We're gonna get more than just a wipe Out!", Doris said as Barbie gulped as the wave grew closer.

"AAAAAAAH! We're gonna DIE!", Barbie panicked as Lobo yelled something out.  
"I'm feeling constipated right now!", Lobo yelled as Doris glared at the Zarnian.  
"Lobo, you're disgusting! What the hell?!", Doris yelled as Diana and Karen yelled for their Lives. Hunter looked around at his friends' expressions and grinned.  
"What can possibly go wrong?!", as soon as he said that, the large wave grew too close for comfort as everyone except Lobo yelled out one thing.

"YOU'RE THE (dolphin chirping) DEVIL! AAAUUGGG!", the group screamed as the wave yanked them at the top so high that the wave didn't bother moving an inch. Babs looked at the group with their binoculars and gasped.

"ZOINKS! Di and the others are on that monstrous wave!", Babs exclaimed as Kara used her super vision and spotted what Babs was yelling about.  
"Holy (dolphin chirp)! That is cool!", Kara said in awe as Billy and Frreddie reacted the same way Babs did and Tatsu was puzzled.  
"How come the wave is standing still? This is odd.", Tatsu wondered as Freddie voiced his opinion.  
"Not sure but something's about to happen soon enough.", Freddie said as Billy watched Lobo pull something out of SpongeBob.

"Why is Lobo's trunks ripped? And he's mooning! AAAUG!", Billy groaned as Babs gagged while Kara vomited in a bag. Jessica and Zee saw the six teens on the wave as they gasped.  
"What the? Diana and the others are on top Of that standstill wave! And why is Lobo mooning?", Jessica deadpanned as Zee groaned at Lobo and Hunter too as the latter howled like a wolf.  
"I swear those boys are numbskulls when together! Hopefully they'll come out of the wave will shrink sooner than later.", Zee said in worry.  
"Hunter, why are you howling at a time like this?! We're gonna meet our maker if this wave swallows us the wrong way!", Karen yelled as Doris huffed.  
"Yeah! Let's just hope we don't die together! I would be so annoyed if I have to share a grave with fleabag Barbie over here!", the ginger said as Barbie huffed.  
"Oh shut it, Meatwad ! Like I even care! At least Hunter-Poo and I are side by side!", Barbie cooed as Hunter rolled his eyes.  
"Ah, dammit! Did she even had to go there?!", Hunter huffed as the monster wave grew taller and after awhile did it start moving forward. The teens braced for impact as the wave swallowed them in a tube as they screamed. Once the wave spat them out, the teens in comic fashion fell to shore with the boards flying back to the holders. Babs and the others went to the anime swirled group as the ginger spoke On behalf of the group.  
"Guys, are you ok?", Babs asked as Lobo grinned.  
"I have a confession to make. I'm not constipated anymore.", Lobo said as the rest sprung to their feet hearing that. Diana's eyes bug out as did Doris and Barbie.  
"What the Hades?! Did you really soil your trunks? That's disgusting!", Diana yelled as Karen gagged. Hunter noticed something after hearing Lobo saying that.  
"I don't smell it. That means—"

"Yep. I did it in the ocean, bro. Not a single crumb on my trunks.", Lobo said as Jessica foamed at the mouth hearing that.  
"Is that true?! If it is then I'm going to (dolphin chirping) kill you for defiling an ocean like that!", Jessica bellowed as Kara spotted something floating offscreen in the distance and nodded.  
"I'm afraid so.", Kara said solemnly as Jessica foamed again and tackled Lobo beating him up forming a dust cloud as dog yelps and panther sounds echoed. Zee facepalmed at the scene before her as Freddie looked at Lobo getting beat up by Jessica.  
"Should we stop them?", Freddie wondered as Diana shook her head.  
"No. Let's just stay out of this one.", the Amazon said as Hunter and Karen grinned.

"Yep. It's too bad Lobo and Jess will miss out on some good eats. Let's go, guys and leave them to their brawl.", Hunter said as Lobo and Jessica stopped their fight and raised their eyebrows.  
"What? Food? Don't go without us!", the two ran to catch up to the group as they went to eat.

=====Lunch at the Poolside Cantina====

"Wow, dude! This jerk chicken burrito is righteous!", Hunter said as the lady serving the group smiled at the air hero's compliment.  
"I'm glad you like it. We serve this dish with the finest jerk seasoning found here in the Dolphin Keys just like any other Caribbean nation does.", the lady said with a Caribbean accent.

"So is it your first time traveling to the Dolphin keys?", the waitress said as Zee pointed to the others.  
"Most of them in here are first time travelers to the DK.", Zee said on behalf of the group with the waitress smiling.  
"Oh ok. Have any of you heard the news of our annual Grand prix on Porpoise Cove?", the waitress wondered as Hunter nodded.  
"Yeah. And I'm stoked about racing and I'm aware of the prize too!", he said with a grin as did Lobo, Billy and Freddie. The girls at the table sweat dropped at Hunter's answer knowing deep down why he's entering.  
"That's good you have that competitive spirit. The entry papers are on the wall near the exit. The karts hold 3 to 4 riders and the chain of islands on Porpoise Cove is similar to the Le Mans race but with high speed anti-gravity karts. The finish line is at the dolphin statue where our beautiful supermodels will be waiting. Our celebrity supermodel this year is none other than Beatrice but I can't pronounce her last name real good. However, she's from Brazil.", the waitress said as the boys reacted in comic fashion.  
"Brazil?! Sweet!", the boys chorused as the waitress giggled. Diana and Doris had skull and crossbones in their eyes watching the boys act that way but shook it off as the waitress continued.  
"Oh yes. Beatrice is going to be there, Tora Olaf from Norway and our local favorite, Vanessa Tua. The winners if you are male will hang out in the VIP lounge with our celebrity supermodels. But if a female team wins, they'll have a VIP section too. Entries are due by Tuesday for the race will start and it will be televised.", the waitress said as the teens' eyes bug out.  
"We're going to be on TV?!", Karen and Babs said in unison as the waitress nodded.

"Yes. The Dolphin Keys Grand Prix is aired live around the world and perhaps wherever you are from, you'll make your countrymen proud. This race unites us and brings us together. This Grand Prix lasted for 49 years and this year will be the 50th anniversary.", the waitress said as the guys ran to the entrants area to pull out a piece of paper to write their names and credentials as they grinned evilly.  
"Oh yeah! We're going to win the cup for sure! We're known as Team Rowdyruff!", Hunter said as the girls raised an eyebrow as did the locals.  
"I appreciate the enthusiasm, boys. But remember that the race starts at 11:00am at the Porpoise Cove 1. And I'm glad you are naming yourselves an appropriate team name because we're not allowed to let drivers name inappropriate names.", the waitress said as Diana grew curious.  
"And what did the last team name themselves inappropriately?", the Amazon said eating her taco salad. The waitress glanced at the four boys curious and told the girls.  
"It was Tig Old Bidies.", she said as the girls gasped and the boys and some male patrons laughed themselves silly.  
"That's awful. And those four over there think this is funny!", Zee said crossing her arms as the girls deadpanned at Hunter laughing.

"If those laughing hyenas don't quit, I'll pound 'em!", Doris said glaring at Billy and Freddie laughing. Soon, everyone calmed down as the group had their lunch eaten in peace. Hunter read something in his pamphlet saying something about a spa area. It had a picture of the grass skirted girls on them. The pamphlet also had a dance party where locals were dancing. He imagined Diana, Karen and Doris in grass skirts and coconut shelled bras dancing and circling their hips.  
"Hunter.", the dream versions of the girls called out as the air hero grinned.  
"Oh yeah."

"Hunter."

"Oh Diana. You look good in a grass skirt.", Hunter said to dream Diana until an airhorn blew in his face snapping him out of his trance thanks to Doris causing Hunter to nearly fall out the chair until Diana and Karen catches him.  
"Hey, Doris. What the hell? Can't you see I'm deciding what else to do today?", Hunter said to Doris as he sweat dropped. Diana raised an eyebrow at the air hero on what he said earlier.  
"Did you say that I look good in a grass skirt?", the Amazon asked as Hunter nodded.  
"Yeah. I was in a trance when I said it. But either way, you look hot in one.", the air hero said with a wolfish grin. Diana giggled at his expression as the two spot Lobo with a pile of taquitos. Hunter had a Scooby-DOoish look on his face and ran to the burritos area and took a pile to eat and came back in a flash with Diana giggling and Karen too.  
"You're so greedy.", Karen said as Hunter smirked.  
"Yep. I'm eating some and save some for later.", he said as the girls crossed their arms at the response. Diana spoke on behalf of the others.

"Now Hunter, remember what I said about storing food in your utility ring. You have a habit of doing that.", Diana chastised as Hunter groaned.  
"DO you even have to remind me? I gotta save my food in case we have a heavy fight on our hands. After all, a hero's gotta eat. Why do you think they call hero subs well hero subs for a reason?", Hunter said with a grin with Karen and Babs giggling while Zee nodded.

"True but that doesn't mean you can go willy-nilly storing food in your ring.", Zee said as Diana agrees with her.

"Yes. You should have more weapons than food in there. And another thing, why is there a tomato with an M on It in your ring?", Diana frowned as Hunter raised an eyebrow.  
"It's not just any tomato, DI. It's a Maxim Tomato from the Kirby series. If you eat one, you'll recover from damage at 50%. So it's useful when you're in need of good energy gains.", Hunter said as Diana understood as Karen remembered that tomato.  
"Oh yeah. You used it against Lionmane when he was battling you at the zoo keeping him from freeing the animals for his own control.", Karen said as Hunter nodded. The group enjoyed the rest of the cantina hour before heading to the hotel lobby.

===Lobby====  
The Team were looking at the lobby to see a spa, casino and other amenities. Zee, Diana and Jessica beamed at spa and nail treatments as Lobo grinned at the casino area as Hunter, Billy and Freddie snickered wanting in. As soon as the boys decided to head in that direction, Diana lassoed them back.  
"Hey! What gives?", Hunter said as Diana crossed her arms.  
"What is that place you four are going to? It's something to get in trouble I bet!", Diana said as Zee looked at the casino and deadpanned at the boys.  
"You boys were heading to the casino, weren't you?"  
"Yeah. We about to win some money and act like a damn fool!", Hunter said as Lobo smirked.  
"Act stupid and jump in the damn pool! Huh!", Lobo grinned as Zee shook her head.

"No you're not, you idiots! Casinos are for people 18 and over! We're underaged! And don't even think of asking you three to change you into grown men temporarily just so you could go and gamble! And Billy, don't even think of changing into your superhero form just to do that!", Zee in anime anger said to the boys as Lobo huffed.

"KEH! Have it your way, Zee! We'll just go over to that massage place beside It with hot babes massaging us!", Lobo said as the boys went to the area where Zee paled. Kara raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Why are you pale as a ghost all of a sudden? Hunter and the guys are just going to some massage area to get their back rubs by some group of women. What could possibly go wrong?", the blonde questioned as Zee gulped.

"Not if the masseuses are Bambi, Thumper and Flower!", Zee said as Kara laughed herself silly.  
"Are you serious right now, Zee? Oh sure. Get cuddled up by three Disney characters! Bahahahahahaha!", Kara laughed as did Doris but Zee wasn't laughing for she grew worried but Jessica calmed the magician down.  
"Kara's probably right, Zee. The boys will be fine. Anyway, let's go to the sports area and play some volleyball. I see Pam, Selina, Harley and Carol walking into the sports complex.", Jessica said as Diana beamed.  
"What are we waiting for? Let's bring our playfaces to this sports complex!", Diana being adorkable caused Karen to correct her.  
"Gamefaces?"  
"That too!", Diana said as the girls went to the sports area.

====With the boys====

The four boys were at the receptionist's desk show their hotel keys for entry. She scanned it and smiled.  
"Well, gentlemen. I see you want a 2-hour massage with our four ladies, no?", the lady said with a thick French accent as Hunter and Billy nodded excitedly.  
""Are you our masseuse? If so, that'll be awesome!", Billy said as the receptionist smiled.  
"No but you're close though. Right this way, gentlemen.", the lady said taking them to a new area where the four ladies were waiting. Billy grinned while Freddie felt a bit uneasy as he whispered to his fellow men.  
"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this!", Freddie whispered as the three boys huffed.  
"C'mon, Freddie. What are you so worried about? We're going to get our massages by some hot babes that belong in the cosplay community. What can poss-",  
"Don't you even finish that, geek! Not after what happened out there in the ocean earlier!", Lobo hissed stopping Hunter from jinxing as Billy grinned.  
"Yeah. Those chicks are hot especially the one with the whip.", Billy said pointing to a tall blonde with blue eyes holding a whip wearing some kind of leotard. Freddie frowned at his clueless friends pointing the truth.

"Ever watch an AV idol do such a thing like that before? Well that's dominatrix for yu.", Freddie said concerned as Hunter groaned.

"Dude, don't be a wuss. Okay? What could possibly go wrong?", Hunter grinned as the ladies guided the boys into a calming room with tables for the guys to lay on.

"Hi there, boys. I'm Bambi.", the one with the whip said as Billy grinned eyeing her down. Freddie gulped like a scaredy cat as the next woman came to the boys.  
"And I'm Thumper.", said the muscle of the girls. She had a little visor on her face who is also blonde wearing red lipstick standing massively tall and stomped the ground with a smirk on her face as the room shook. Freddie whined like a kicked puppy with his scared form into a chibi.  
"Whoa. That's one big babe. She's giving Doris a run for her money.", Hunter said as Lobo and Billy nodded with a smile.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Flower. Those who cross me meet death.", the one with the sword said licking her lips as Freddie bit his nails as the last one came down cackling like a madwoman slashing her claws in the air as Lobo grinned.

"and I'm Mad Harriet! It's nice to have guests! Hahahahahaha!", she cackled as Bambi chose her man.

"You seem to be tense. Let me fix that for you.", she said taking Billy to a table with Thumper taking Hunter and Flower taking Lobo leaving Freddie terrified.

"Oh you gotta be kidding!", Freddie said picturing four headstones being "Here Lies CAPTAIN HURRICANE, LOBO, SHAZAM and SHAZAM JR.". The four boys were on the table lying on their bellies as their respective ladies gave them a typical massage as Hunter loved the somewhat roughness from Thumper with Lobo made a sexy growl when Flower caressed his back giving him the best deep tissue massage. Billy felt the same with Bambi but Freddie on the other hand, he was being handled too rough by Harriet as she karate chopped his back hard making him yelp as the madwoman giggled.  
"Does it feel good? Does it feel really good?!"

"HELL NO!"

"Glad you love It, hun!", Harriet said despite Freddie's protest as she kept chopping and used his giant rolling pin to roll him like dough making him scream. The boys enjoyed their massages until after 75 minutes in did Freddie's assumptions were right.  
"Enjoy our massage sessions?", Bambi said batting her eyelashes as three out of the quartet nodded.  
"Feel awesome, babe!", Lobo said as Bambi smiled.  
"That's good to hear. And by the way, you four had been naughty.", Bambi said smiling evilly cracking her whip as Freddie whimpered like Scooby-Doo as the three other boys had surprised anime expressions as Billy turned to his adoptive brother.  
"Dude, why didn't you tell us these ladies roll like this?!  
"I did!", Freddie hissed to Billy as Lobo shook his head.

"No you didn't, dweeb!

"Yes I did! I did this!", Freddie said as Hunter raised an eyebrow.  
"No you didn't, man! Yipe!", Hunter yelped as a whip from Bambi cracked electricity in front of the boys. Thumper smirked marching over to Hunter bearhugging him as her chests mashed against the speedy air hero. Bambi switched off the whip's electricity and smiled evilly.

"You boys have been naughty! Time to teach you some manners! On your knees, idiots!", Bambi said as Thumper drops Hunter to the floor as Lobo and Billy had grins plastered on their faces. Freddie gulped as the ladies were about to do something crazy.  
"Whoa! We thought it was going to be a massaging session. Not some AV idol type crap!", Freddie yelled as he spotted M. Harriet tackle him to the floor cackling swiping her claws in the air and yodeled. Hunter raised an eyebrow due to the madwoman acting like a certain mask wearing Spaniard from Street Fighter.  
"Speak when you're spoken to or else Harriet here will treat you as her scratching post! Do you understand?", Flower yelled as Freddie scared to his wits nodded as Bambi pointed to the rest of the boys.  
"That goes for you three! Now time for your punishments! Girls, let's get them!", Bambi said as Thumper eyed Hunter like a piece of meat.  
"I'll get the one with the blue trunks. He's mighty fine.", Thumper said smirking as Hunter's eyes bug out. Billy and Lobo grinned sheepishly as Bambi and Flower respectively put them in a submission hold as the Braun Stroman theme song played in the background.

Things got crazy and violent as the four ladies wrestled the four boys as they threw them in the air with Bambi grabbing Billy in midair and spanked the wiz with her whip as Billy in anime fashion yelped. Harriet chasing Freddie across the room with her claws cackling, Flower and Lobo wrestled on the ground and Thumper smiled evilly as Hunter gulped.  
"Damn, girl! You're one crazy—Yipe!"

"Thought you could get away from Thumper? Naughty-naughty!", Thumper yelled as she grabbed Hunter and slammed him to the floor. She then stood over him and took off the visor revealing her blue eyes. The woman then bearhugged him as the air hero yelped.  
"Thumper got you now, runt! You can't get away from me!", she said in a singsong as she squeezed Hunter with her chest pressing into the air hero. Bambi smirked as Billy blushed being held in a Half-Nelson.

"So who do you serve?", Bambi said as Billy grinning goofily.  
"You, Bambi!"

"That's Ms. Bambi to you, peasant!", she barked as she slapped the wiz on the heinie.

"That's right. Squeal like the little piggy you are!", Bambi said as Billy squealed. Lobo and Flower jumped on the table wrestling until Flower put him through the massage table breaking It in half. Freddie spotted as friends getting beat up by the ladies and glared at Harriet.

"I had enough! SHAZAM!", Freddie yelled turning into Shazam Jr. as Harriet cackled at the wiz.  
"This is going to be fun! Hahahaha!", she laughed maniacally swiping her claws at Shazam Jr. while Billy yelled out "Shazam!" to change into his hero form as did Hunter into his. It was now a super fight between the two sides specifically a wrestling match. Thumper saw Hunter roll into a ball and generated wind to hit her but the massive woman smirked and hit him like a tennis ball while Shazam and Shazam Jr. tried to hold their own against Bambi and Harriet only for the electric whip and claws knock them to the floor with anime swirls. Lobo and Flower were brawling in a corner as the Zarnian grinned.

"You wanna play rough? We'll play rough!"

"I thought you'd never ask!", Flower purred to Lobo as both were still fighting. Thumper and Hunter tussled forming a dustcloud until he made a smokescreen rallying his boys together.  
"C'mon, guys! Let's get outta here!", Hunter said as the four boys dashed out the room. Once the smoke cleared up, the ladies noticed the boys were gone.

"Damn it! They got away! Let's get them!", Bambi said as Thumper pounded the floor.  
"Thumper want Snoo-Snoo!"

"I Want my scratching post!"

"C'mon, girls! They're not too far in this hotel! And Stompa, quit you're bawling and let's go get them!", Bambi said to Stompa as the four ladies ran out to go after the boys. The receptionist groaned at the four girls as she rolled her eyes.

"You girls scared away the boys, haven't you? Oy.", the receptionist sighed as she went back to work on the computer.

=====Sports Complex====

Diana and friends were in a volleyball match as a 7 on 7 with Kid Cabra on Pam's side. Diana spiked the ball to Selina as the cat thief got ready.

"Selina, get ready! Hot potato at 12 o'clock!", Harley said as Selina jumped and spiked the ball to Diana's side of the court where Tatsu did a jump block with the ball going near Pam who hits it towards Babs who passes it to Zee.

"Zee, it's your go!", Babs said as Zee smirks.

"Here goes nothing!", she said as she spikes it to the other side where Doris spiked it hard it went to Karen.  
"Oh my gosh! It's coming at me very fast!", Karen cried out as she made a dive for the ball ruling it a dig. Karen served the ball at a medium power going back to the court where Kid Cabra was nervous.  
"Please don't hit me in the face! Don't git me in the FAAAACE!", Dirk bleated as the ball went closer to the goat mutant. Leslie spotted the ball coming to Dirk and yelled out.  
"Dirk, heads up! You got this in the bag!", Leslie said as the goat mutant got his game face on.  
"All right. I can do this!", Kid Cabra hits the ball over the net where tatsu tried to make a dig but the ball went past her and out of the play zone with Dirk giving Pam's team the lead being 23-22.

"Way to go, Dirk! I knew you had it in you!", Leslie said hugging the goat boy as he blushed but Barbie huffed.  
"If you and purse eater are done hugging it out, we got a game to finish.", the catgirl said as Leslie frowned at her calling Dirk a purse eater. The goat boy huffed at Barbie as Leslie comforted him.

"Don't pay any attention to Ms. Prima Donna over there. She's just being a real crybaby over a purse.", Leslie said as Barbie had an anime vein.

"I heard that, Sparky Butt! That goat boy chewed my purse last week! Don't think I've forgotten about that day, Dirk!", Barbie ranted as Diana and Karen sweatdropped while Kara snorted.  
"KEH! Wil you stop your whining over a Purse?! We got a game to finish!", Kara yelled as Doris drags Barbie back to the court.  
"C'mon, fleabag! Get back to the court so we can clobber Diana and her posse!", the ginger grumbled as the group went back to the game.

Tatsu spikes the ball to Carol who jumped for the spike back but Jessica blocked it and hits it towards Barbie who was yelling at Dirk for no reason as Pam yells at the catgirl.  
"Barbie, pay attention over here! The ball's coming your way!", Pam barked as Barbie gasped as the ball whizzes past her and Diana's team scores another point. This angered Doris who bonks Barbie on the head chastising her.  
"Way to go, Ms. Fleabag! You made the other team tie the game back up! Get your butt into gear!", Doris growled as Barbie scoffs. Diana stepped between the two bickering girls to keep the peace.  
"Girls! Quit your petty squabbles and let's continue our competition! Enough of this insignificant arguing or so help me—"  
"Oh shut it, Ms. Perfect! You're not the boss of me!", Barbie challenged as Diana smiled evilly and throws Barbie back into the court with her lasso. Doris smirks at Barbie as Kara snickered.  
"Serves you right, Ms. Cat Food.", Doris smirked but Diana turned her Bat Glare to Doris.  
"You get back to the court as well before I make you.", Diana said as Doris huffed back to Pam's side of the court.  
"KEH! Like I'm going to be roped back into the court like Barbie over there.", Doris snorted as the game went back On. It was now 24-23 Diana's team as Pam's team tries to tie the game back up as Harley goes for a return spike from Kara.  
"Right back at ya, Kara!", the blonde jester cackled as she spikes it to the Kryptonian in which she smirks.  
"We'll see about that! Take this!", she said spiking the ball as Harley tries to jump for the ball but misses. However, Pam spikes the ball and Karen jump blocks it making the ball go near Selina who spiked it back to Diana's team. Diana puts her gameface on after Babs' spike was blocked by Kid Cabra and Passes it to Doris.

"Come on, Di! You can do it! We got the game with this win!", Kara yelled as Diana braced herself.

"By the power of Zeus, I HAAAVE THE POWEEERRRRR!", Diana shouted as she spiked the ball over the net and into the wall on the other side giving the team the victory.  
Way to go, Di! We got the dub!", Kara yelled in excitement as Pam smirked.  
"Aside from pulling a He-Man reference, you girls put up a great game there. Even though we beat you in a game of hoops.", Pam said as Harley nodded.

"Yep. We're all even. Hey! I hear Puddin' and the boys yelling over there and who's that chasing them?", Harley said as the girls and Kid Cabra spotted Hunter and the guys running away from Bambi and the girls. Zee paled spotting the four girls as she flailed her arms.  
"That's Bambi, Flower and Thumper I was talking about! I should've known they were up to no good!", Zee said as Kara took a good look at them and gasped.  
"Oh crap! I think I know who Zee is talking about. Barda said those four ladies are the Female Furies!", Kara said as Diana and Karen gasped as did the others.  
"Female Furies?!"  
"Yeah. Barda used to be one of them terrorizing anybody. The one with the whip is Lashina chasing Billy, the one with sword after Lobo is Guillotina, the very big and muscular girl is Stompa who is after Hunter and of course Mad Harriet with the claws jumping after Freddie. Yeah. That's your Bambi, Flower and Thumper respectively.", Kara explained as Tatsu grew confused.  
"We need to do something before the boys get hurt!", Karen said in worry as Thumper or rather Stompa yelled something out that made everyone in the room gasp.  
"Thumper want Snoo-Snoo from blue trunks guy!", Stompa yelled as group looked at Hunter as Karen yelled out to him.  
"What did you do to drive them nuts?!", Karen yelled out as Harley grinned.  
"And what is this Snoo-Snoo the big lady was talking about? I wanna know! I wanna! I wanna!", Harley yelled as the other girls cried out.  
"No you don't!"

"We didn't do nothin'! Those crazy chicks started it by acting like violent dominatrices and no we haven't done the "do"! Now help us already! YIPE!", Hunter yelped as Stompa giggled grabbing the air hero as Freddie went to Diana for help.  
"Di, you gotta help us! These chicks are nuts! We got jumped and now we're being chased!", Freddie whined as he pointed to Harriet cackling swiping her claws as she creeped Freddie out as other patrons were in a mixture of confusion and curiosity.  
"Oh Hera! What have you guys gotten into this time for them to Jump you in the first place?", Diana said as Freddie shook his head.  
"Like Hunter said, we haven't done nothing! Nothing but a typical massage session but then these chicks wanted to go crazy by making it a wrestling match!", Freddie said as he jumped in Doris's arms screaming "Relp! Relp! Relp me, Raggy!", he babbled as Doris throws him to the ground.  
"Get off, Scooby-Doofus!", Doris said as Billy gets caught into a submission hold by Lashena.

"You won't escape from us this time! Naughty-naughty!", Lashena said as Billy grinned sheepishly while wincing from a Full Nelson.  
"C'mon, Ms. Bambi. Can't we talk it over dinner? I need my limbs.", he whined as Lashena giggled.  
"Of course not, silly. Now cry Uncle!", Lashena said tightening the Full Nelson as Billy yelled.  
"UNCLE! UNCLE!", he said as Lashena smirked. Lobo and Guillotina wrestled on a wrestling mat as both weren't holding back.

"Hey, Flower! Wanna piece of me?! Take this!", Lobo yelled as he tries for a DDT but Guillotina reversed it and slammed Lobo flat on his face as the patrons cheered. Babs and Tatsu were worried about the boys and the ladies hurting them as the chaos ensued.  
"Got any ideas on how to get the boys from a mob of crazy girls? Because they'll be in body casts if we don't do something!", Babs whined as Diana and Karen had angry anime veins on their faces going up to Stompa who is bearhugging Hunter.

"Unhand our friend right now or we'll make you!", Diana said in a battle stance as Karen narrowed her eyes at Stompa.  
"You heard them! Unhand me or face their wrath!", Hunter demanded as Stompa giggled.  
"You're funny, Blue Trunks Guy. So you and your friends are trying to take our Snoo-Snoo? Well it isn't gonna happen! You girls get lost! He's mine!", Stompa stomped the ground causing a earthquake to emphasize her point.  
"First of all, I have a name and it's Hunter. Second of all, who anything about me being your "Snoo-Snoo?!", Hunter said as Doris sized Stompa up as Hunter gasped.  
"If anyone's gonna have Snoo-Snoo, it's going to be me! You got that?!", Doris said as all four girls being Doris, Diana and Karen against Stompa holding Hunter hostage. The chaos was soon ended by the receptionist stopping Lashena and her cohorts as she yelled.

"Girls! What are you doing to our guests?! And Thumper, put the young man down right now! And you're paychecks are being docked for breaking one of our massage tables! Now put those boys down and get back to work!", she barked as the four ladies groaned and walked off. However, they turned to the four boys and flirtatiously winked. The receptionist came to the boys and apologized..

"I apologize for what the girls put you boys through. The next session is On the house.", she said as the boys nodded.

"It's all good, ma'am. We'll keep that mind.", Hunter said as the receptionist smiled and went back to the massage area. Once everything was back to normal, Mrs. Zel came in with Mr. Zel to check up on the group.  
Hello, children. Is everything all right? Oh dear. What happened to Freddie?", Mrs. Zel wondered looking at Freddie whimpering like Scooby-Doo. The others sheepishly grinned as Diana spoke for them.  
"You don't wanna know.", she said as the subject was dropped. Mr. Zel with enthusiasm mentioned something coming up later in the evening.

"Good news, everyone. Tonight is the party on the beach. Are any of you eager to cut the rug?", he said as Diana raised an eyebrow.  
"But we don't have any scissors to cut any rugs.", she said as Hunter clarified for her.  
"He meant dancing. Not really cutting rugs.", he said as Diana smiled as did the others.  
"Of course, Mr. Zel. I'm ready to shake my moneymakers.", Diana said as the adorkable one got weird stares except for Hunter who had a wolfish grin only for Doris to bonk him on the head.  
"Oh I mean what my mother gave me.", she said as Hunter grinned wider.  
"CHAAAA! Yes! We got her in the bag, bro! Wait until the party tonight and we'll turn the hell up over 9000!", Inner Hunter whooped and hollered as Doris huffed and bonked him on the head again. Mr. and Mrs. Zel smiled at the group and nodded.  
"That's good to hear. Remember to wear something comfortable because the tropical weather here is all year round. That's the mystery of Dolphin Keys as the warm tropical weather all the time.", Mrs. Zel said as the group grew stoked.

====Moments Later=====

Back in the boys' rooms, Freddie now out of his shaking fits glared at the three boys for their choice of a massage area. Lobo, Billy and Hunter had sheepish grins on their faces as Freddie ranted at them.  
" can't believe you three right now! Thanks to you, I'm scarred for life!", Freddie said displaying anime tears as Billy patted Freddie on the back.  
"C'mon, Freddie. Four amazingly hot babes couldn't scar you or any of us for Life.", Billy said as Freddie's head grew big and had an angry anime expression to emphasize his point.  
"Oh come on, Billy! You think being in a room with a whip wielding chick, sword slashing woman, a massive woman wanting Snoo-Snoo or whatever the hell she wants and a claw wielding psycho that belongs in a horror flick. Hell, she may be the daughter of Freddie Krueger is fun, then you three are friggin' masochists!", Freddie yelled as Lobo huffed.  
"KEH! We fight girls on a regular basis. You think four hotties are going to faze us? I don't think so, bub. Hell, I bet Hunter here is beating off the "dog" once he gets in the shower.", Lobo said as Hunter's eyes were as wide as saucers.  
"Hey, what the hell?! What makes you think I'm going to beat off my wiener, buttmunch?!", Hunter said raising his eyebrow as Billy smirked.  
"Don't worry, dude. We do it too. We all have our inner hentai. I say Bambi is hot beyond belief. I wonder if they're able to make it to the Party?", Billy wondered as Freddie foamed at the mouth.  
"Are you hearing yourselves right now?! Those girls will be back to get us one way or another! And we're near 16 years old! They're probably in their 20s being 21 at best!", Freddie said as Hunter nodded.  
"Yeah. It's possible. Especially Stompa wanting some Snoo-Snoo."m he said as Billy nervously grinned.  
"You do know what Snoo-Snoo is, right?!", Billy wondered as Hunter smirked.  
"Of course I do. In fact, I watch Futurama sometimes to get the hint.", Hunter said as the door knocked as Hunter asked.  
"Yo!"

"It's Diana and some of the girls. Can we come in?", Diana said as Hunter went to the door to open it revealing to be also Babs,Karen, Zee and Kara.  
"Hey, girls. What's up?", Hunter said as Diana and Karen smiled.  
"Are you guys getting ready for the party this evening? It starts at 6:00pm.", Diana said as Hunter grinned.  
"Yosh! An awesome party I couldn't want to miss! We're just getting settled back into the room but we'll be out in a moment.", Hunter said as Zee smiled.  
"All the music and dancing on an island is to die for! Not literally. But we'll be ready soon. Don't forget.", Zee said as Lobo huffed.  
"As if. You girls take too long to get ready to the point it's a real drag.", Lobo said as Kara frowned and scoffed.  
"KEH! What's that suppose to mean, jerk?!", Kara said as Karen nodded with the blonde and crossed her arms.

"Yeah. You guys should know that us girls take great pride in our beauty. Haven't your mothers told you that?", Karen said as Diana deadpanned.  
"I'm afraid they haven't paid attention to what their mothers say about that.", Diana said as Billy was In mock shock.

"Oh sure. Like we're suppose to tell how long you all take to finish getting beautified while we stand Outside picking our nose. "  
"And eating it.", Lobo finished Billy's statement as Freddie facepalmed as the girls had disgusted faces.  
"Ewwww! That's disgusting!", the girls chorused as Hunter nodded.  
"Well they have a point about that, girls. We do get bored at times waiting around.", Hunter said as Diana crosses her arms.  
"Like you take long in the shower sometimes! Yeah. Your big sister told me all about it! So what do you have to say about that?", Diana glared at Hunter and the boys as Lobo grinned.

"We beat off our "dogs"! That's what we do!", Lobo yelled as the other three boys groaned at his Outburst. The girls gasp at their statement while Diana had an angry vein.  
"You beat up innocent dogs for fun? Hunter, I expect more from you! How dare you be cruel to animals?!", Diana shouted but Babs tapped her on the shoulder with a concerned look.  
"Uh, Di? That's not what it means. It's—", Babs whispered into Diana's ear and the Amazon understood now and blushed.  
"So that's what it means. Hunter, you're just plain bad!"

"Yeah. You guys Just rub your—"  
"Shut up, Kara!", the girls yelled at Kara as Diana groaned.  
"Just be ready as soon as you can. Tatsu and Jessica are already dressed up to go. Oh and don't beat your "dogs", please?", Diana said as Karen nodded.

"Yeah! Hentais!", Karen blurted out as the girls went to their rooms to finish getting ready.

==At the Beach Party=====

It was evening and the sunset view was amazing as the music was bumping and partygoers were in their beach clothes.. Diana saw the sunset touching the ocean and was in awe.  
"Aww. It's so beautiful.", Diana said at the cabana area with Hunter and Karen nodding in agreement.  
"Yep. And check out the dolphins jumping out of the water.", Hunter said as he pointed at the dolphins leaping out of the water. Karen beamed and gushed about the creatures as Babs and Jessica danced to the music while Kara and zee were getting some food for the group being some pork and seafood plus fruits. Jessica just had veggies while Lobo, Billy and Freddie ate their food.  
"Oh yeah! This is happenin', man! A rockin' party!", Billy said grooving to the music as a new song came up. This made Lobo and Hunter said the lyrics.  
"Don't this crap make my people wanna JUMP JUMP! Don't this crap make my people wanna JUMP JUMP!", Lobo and Hunter rapped and danced to the music as Karen gulped while the others stare at her for some reason.

"Karen, why so nervous?", Tatsu wondered as Karen looked at Lobo and Hunter got crunk out there with the other dancers.  
"I went to Hunter's house earlier in the week and let's say hardcore songs made him hyper.", Karen said as she pointed at Hunter dancing on top of the table with Lobo rapping. Diana blushed at the two party animals and spotted Billy, Freddie, Kara, Doris and Leslie party to the song, "pass the Couvosier by Busta Rhymes and Diddy".  
"Great Zeus! I think I wish to get cranked.", Diana said as Jessica corrected her.  
"You mean crunk.", the Lantern said as Diana smiled.

"That too.", Diana said as they all grooved to the song but it soon changed to the Baby Got Back by Sir Mix-A-Lot. Diana and Karen eyed Hunter like a piece of meat and went to Hunter dancing side by side as Doris gasped but smirked as she stood in front Of hunter with a smile.  
"Hey, nerd. Heads up.", she said turning her back to hunter backing up on him as the grind dancing happened. Selina, Barbie, Harley, Pam and Carol gave male partygoers a show with their dance moves while Kid Cabra and Leslie just chilled rocking to the beats while eating their food. Freddie and Tatsu were dancing to the music as the wiz blushed eyeing the swordswoman in her outfit she got from Nu 52. Lobo danced with other partygoing girls unaware that Lashena and the other girls were present. Hammerhead hung out at a table with some of the patrons eating their meals.  
"Where are those boys? Those girls are going to pay for keeping them from us!", Lashena growled as Mad Harriet spotted Freddie with Tatsu. She foamed at the mouth and screeched.  
"That hussy is with that Freddie boy! He's mine! Let me at her!", ", Mad Harriet yelled as Lashena and Guillotina held her back.

"Hold it, Harriet. We don't need any security coming around to throw us Out because of your reckless behavior! We're doing this the right way. And I know just how to do it.", Lashena said as the girls in their hot summer clothes went into the crowd to blend in so they could find their respective boys.

"Oh yeah. That's it, girls. Drop it low!", Hunter said as Diana had a turn in grinding on Hunter as Doris and Karen danced around him. Kara, Zee and Jessica whistled at the three girls near Hunter cheering them on.  
"Go, Di! Go, Bee!", the three girls repeated as the dancing went on. Tatsu and Freddie were dancing near Babs and Billy until the girls decided to get something from their cabana as the two boys waited. Freddie noticed a familiar girl in the midst of the crowd being Mad Harriet making the boy pale.  
"B-Billy! It's that psycho chick from earlier, man! Look!", Freddie said as he points to Harriet searching alongside Lashena, Guillotina and Stompa.  
"And her friends too! They're looking for us! And Hunter and Lobo doesn't know they're coming!", Billy said as Freddie nodded.  
"Yeah. But Doris seems to be capable of fending off Stompa. It's the both of us we need to worry for.", right Freddie was as a screechy voice rang behind the two wiz heroes.  
"I found you!"

"AAAUUUGG!", the two boys chorused as Harriet and Lashena approached them.  
"We finally found you two. Thought you could go and run away from us? That's awfully mean.", Lasshena said as Harriet nodded crazily.  
"Yeah! You're not getting away this time! I guarantee it!", Harriet said as Freddie gulped.

"Harriet, you're a psycho! You try to torture me and our buds!", Freddie said as Billy nodded.  
"Yeah. I gotta admit that you girls are hot.", Billy said as Freddie had a "Are You Nuts?" look to the wiz hero.  
"Why thank you, handsome. I gotta say that you and the other two are a joy to have around. Can't say for your friend with you.", Lashena said as Harriet glomps Freddie trying to kiss him as the wiz hero tries to pull away.  
"Y-yeah. Wait a minute. Are you gonna kiss me to? I haven't gotten a GF before.", Billy said as Lashena nodded.  
"Don't sweat it, handsome. I won't bite.", Lashena said as she made Billy blush but Babs and Tatsu were very angry.  
"Off our friends, tramps! ", Babs yelled as Lashena smirked.  
"What's the matter, honey? I don't sense him belonging to you. If you want a fight then let's bring it.", Lashena said as Babs had an anime vein and yelled.  
"C'mon, Tatsu! Let's beat the hell out of those tramps!", Babs yelled as Freddie and Billy were wowed by their friends coming to their rescue.  
"All right, hussy! Let my Freddie go, right now! He's mine!", Harriet screamed as Tatsu balled her fists taking off her earrings as did Babs for they laced them in the boys' hands.  
"Billy! Freddie! Hold our earrings! It's time we teach these tramps a lesson! Let's go, Tatsu!", Babs yelled as the two girls wrestled Lashena and Harriet to the ground starting a catfight with the boys drooling at the sight.  
"Damn, bro! Girls are fighting over us.", Billy said in awe as Freddie blinked in shock.  
"Yeah. It's pretty awesome.", he said as the two pairs of girls brawled with cat noises playing.  
With Diana, Doris and karen, they spotted Stompa coming to Hunter too close for comfort startling the air hero. Lobo was caught off guard by Guillotina as the boys were startled.  
"AAUG!", Hunter yelped falling in midair to the ground as Stompa pulled him up showing a giggling grin on her face as Hunter sheepishly grinmed.  
"You startled the snot out of me. You know?", Hunter said as Stompa glomps him angering the three ladies.  
"Sorry, handsome. Let's dance.", Stompa said but Diana glared at Stompa.  
"Off my friend, hussy! How dare you try and steal him from us?", Diana puts her foot down as Stompa grinned and smiled.  
"And you and three other tramps are gonna stop me."  
"Oh yeah! I sense a catfight coming on and I got a front row seat.", Hunter said as the girls ignore his outburst. Doris sized up Stompa and glared grabbing one side of Hunter and tells Stompa off.

"Get to steppin', tramp! He's ours and he's got a real woman!", Doris said as Karen nodded.

"So if you know what's good for you, you leave us alone!", Karen said as Stompa smirked.  
"All right, tramps. Either you share him with me or you three get a trip to the hospital. What's it going to be?"", Stompa threatened as Diana groaned looking at the crowd and not wanting to make a scene. She sighed and turned to the two girls.  
"We have no choice but to let her in. But just for one night!", Diana said as Stompa giggled and squealed for joy bearhugging the air hero. After the three pry Hunter off Of Stompa, they went to a table to hang out while Lobo and Guillotina had fun dancing.  
With Team Babs and Team Lashena, Jessica and Zee pulls apart the brawling girls as Kara tries to pull away Lashena. Billy and Freddie were watching the catfight as Babs screamed at Lashena.  
"You better be so lucky my friends were here to keep me from tearing you limb from limb!", the ginger said as Lashena yelled at her. Tatsu was cursing in Japanese in which Mad Harriet didn't take that lying down. Soon, Zee sighed and stopped the bickering.

"Look, girls. Fighting out here is never the answer! And you two boys should've stopped them instead of enjoying a real life WWE."

"If they were fighting in the mud, it would be awesome."  
"Billy! Anyway, you four should get along and not risk getting arrested in a foreign country. And boys, give Babs and Tatsu their earrings back.", Zee said as the boys handed the earrings back. The four brawling girls spotted Lobo and Guillotina at a table and Hunter with Diana, Karen, Doris and Stompa enjoying the music realizing that brawling wouldn't solve a thing. However,, Freddie voiced his opinion to Zee and Jessica.  
"That's just fine but keep her away from me! She's bonkers!", Freddie begged pointing to Mad Harriet as Zee and Jessica understood what he was going through today. Tatsu went to Freddie much to his relief while Harriet sighed but beamed running to Hammerhead.

After a couple of hours of the party passed, the girls were hanging by the cabana area as Diana and Karen smiled at Hunter having fun as Doris and Stompa chilled for a bit. Harley, Pam and Selina spotted Beavis and Butthead as the latter two girls groaned while Harley waved.  
"Oh hey, Beavis and Bonehead!", the jester said as Pam and Selina covered her mouth.  
"Will you keep it down? We don't want these two numbskulls over here. Hell, let them mess with Zee and Co.", Pam said as the two knuckleheads went over to Zee and Jessica. The two girls glanced at each other wanting to know what those two boys want.  
"Uh. Hi there. We haven't seen you two before.", Zee said noticing the boys signature features on their faces.  
"Uh, yeah. Huh-huh-huh. We're just um…enjoying this party. Huh-huh-huh."

"Yeah-yeah-yeah! This is gonna be cool! Heh-heh-heh!", the two boys said as Zee and Jessica raised their eyebrows at the boys' mannerisms but shrugged it off. Jessica smiled at the boys with some good news.  
"We have a bonfire later on tonight. Hopefully, you two wouldn't miss It.", the Lantern said as Beavis's eyes bugged out at the mention of an activity involving flames.  
"FIRE! FIRE! FIIIIRE! Haha-hahoo[waaaa!", Beavis yelled as Zee and Jessica were weirded out by the blonde's fascination with fire. Butthead spoke for Beavis as the girls gulped hoping Beavis doesn't do anything stupid.  
"Uh. Beavis likes fire. He thinks it's cool. Uh-huh—huh-huh.", Butthead explained as Zee nervously looked at Beavis laughing about fire.  
"We can see that. Hopefully he doesn't hurt himself by the bonfire.", Zee said in worry as Beavis smiled showing his overbite.  
"We jump through the bonfire! Fire is cool! Yeah-yeah-yeah!", Beavis said as Butthead elbows him in the ribs.  
"Stop it, buttmunch! You're scaring the hot chicks.", Butthead chastised as Beavis laughed.  
"You stop it, buttmongrel! Aaah! Hey, buttwipe!", Beavis said as he and Butthead punch each other roughhousing as Zee whispered to Jessica.  
"Those two are numbskulls!", Zee said as Jessica nodded.  
"Yeah. But those two haven't been much of a threat yet. Let's just ride it out until they do something stupid.", Jessica said as Zee saw Beavis and Butthead punching and laughing.  
"Boys, stop doing that. You'll send each other to the hospital.", Zee said as the boys stopped their punching.  
"Uh-hu-huh. Sorry about that. Anyway, what's your names? Apparently, the three chicks over there we try to talk to weren't like interested.", Butthead said as Beavis cosigned.  
"Yeah-yeah! At least the blonde one was okay. Heh-heh-heh-heh.", Beavis said as Zee and Jessica spot Butthead pointing over to Pam, Selina and Harley.  
"Oh sorry to hear that. Anyway, I'm Zee and this is Jessica. And I assume you with the blonde hair is Beavis and you must be Butthead.", Zee said as Jessica noticed something odd.

"That's an odd name Butthead. What's your real name?", Jessica said as Butthead laughed.  
"Uh. My real name is Butthead. Uh-huh-huh-huh-huh.", Butthead said as Zee and Jessica just look dumbfounded. Beavis spotted Barbie and laughed.  
"Whoa. That chick with the cat spot bikini is hot! Heh-heh-heh. What's her name?", Beavis said as Zee and Jessica looked at Barbie dancing and did flirty poses.  
"That's Barbie. Wait. Where are you going?", Zee said as Butthead laughed himself silly.

"Huh-huh-huh. He's trying to "score" her. This Is gonna be cool.", he said as Zee and Jessica raised an eyebrow but went after Beavis.  
Doris, Diana , Karen and Stompa were liking the music that's about to play before the bonfire started. It was Nothin' by NORE as the four got to the dance floor with Hunter leading the girls to it. Once there, Karen got in front of Hunter and grinded on him as Doris with her butt facing his back grinded also. Diana and Stompa danced beside Hunter as the other partygoers followed the rhythm. You can hear Barbie shout in the background.

"Get away from me, you weirdo! RAO!", Barbie yelled as Beavis smiled wanting to "score" as the catgirl smacks him in the face. Butthead, Zee and Jessica caught up to the blonde and saw a handprint on his face.  
"I think she likes me, guys. Heh-heh-heh.", Beavis said as Zee and Jessica didn't know how to say it to him. Butthead laughed at the blonde and joked around with him.  
"Dude, I think the chick digs you. Huh-huh-huh.", Butthead said as Zee shook her head.  
"Uh, no. Barbie doesn't feel that way towards Beavis. Maybe you should find another girl that interests you. And for the record, we're taken.", Zee said as she pointed out that she and Jessica were dating Ollie and Hal respectively. Beavis spotted Hunter and four chicks near him.  
"Whoa. That dude's a stud. I bet he'll teach us how to "score". Heh-heh-heh.", Beavis said as Zee raised an eyebrow but spotted Hunter and the girls and knew what Beavis was talking about.

"That's our friend Hunter with our other friends. But I'm afraid he's kind of busy with them right now.", Zee said watching Hunter and the girls dancing still. Butthead saw them and smirked.

"He is cool.", Butthead said as Beavis, Zee and Jessica watched them from a distance.  
After the song ended, It was time for the bonfire celebration to begin. A Caribbean man smiled to all the partygoers as he stood near some piles of sticks and other materials necessary for the fire. Babs, Billy, Freddie and Tatsu were at the front left with regular partygoers, Diana, Hunter, Doris, Karen and Stompa in the middle, Kara, Jessica, Zee, Butthead, Beavis, Barbie, Pam, Selina, Harley, Carol on the right. Lobo, Guillotina, Lashena, Mad Harriet, Leslie, Dirk, Kurt and the rest of many others were present for the bonfire to begin.  
"Hello, everybody! Is everyone having fun so far tonight?!", the man said as everyone cheered as he took it as a yes.  
"That's good to hear. Now to celebrate our special occasion being the DK Grand Prix at Porpoise Cove this week, we have a bonfire to commemorate 50 years of tradition and prestige on our island. In my hand is this torch and—", as the man continued his speech with a lit torch, Beavis got fixated on fire on the torch and rubbed his hands together laughing as Zee and Jessica grew worried. Barbie rolled her eyes at the blonde staring and smiling at the fire lit torch.  
"Ooooh. Fire. Heh-heh-heh.", he smirked deviously as Barbie scoffs.  
"Oh great. This weirdo is near mee fixated on fire. I hope he gets burned to a crisp.", she said as Pam, Selina and Harley gasp in shock at her statement.  
"That's cruel, Barbie! We don't want him burnt to a crisp! The hell is wrong with you?!", Pam said disgusted at Barbie as Beavis elbows the catgirl in the ribs.  
"Yeah, bunghole. You're awfully rude. Heh-heh-heh!", Beavis said as Barbie hissed. Diana beamed at the torch in awe as Hunter felt the same way.  
"This bonfire is peculiar. Is that a pyre?", Diana wondered as Hunter shook his head.  
"No. This one is different. It's to celebrate a new edition of the upcoming Grand Prix. Bonfires are also used to celebrate a victory and we foolishly jump over them.", Hunter said as Diana gasp.  
"Great white beard of Zeus! You jump through them?", Diana whispered in shock as Hunter nodded.  
"Yeah but I personally haven't before. My folks ain't about that life. But I'll give it a go.", Hunter said with a smirk as Diana frowned.  
"Are you crazy? What if you get burned?", Diana whined as Doris huffed.  
"Then he'll be BBQ'd. That's what's gonna happen.", Doris said in a huff as Hunter grinned.  
"I bet you girls are scared out of your wits.", he said as Diana frowned.

"I'm not scared. I'm not going to risk getting burned for a stunt I don't have to be in.", Diana said as Hunter smirked.  
"You won't know what you're missing, Ms. Wonder Chicken. Bawk-bawk.", Hunter teased as Diana pouted.  
"I'm not chicken! I'm as fierce as a warrior!", Diana whispered as Hunter grinned.  
"Then jump through the fire and flames and carry on.", Hunter said referencing a Dragonforce song. The man with the torch smiled and asked the crowd the question.  
"Is everyone ready to light the fire?", he shouted as everyone shouted ready to go. In fact, Beavis was yelling for fire with Barbie covering her ears.  
"FIRE! I WANT FIRE! Hoo-hoo-waaaa! Fire!", Beavis shouted as Diana looked behind her at the blonde.  
"Wow. He seems eager for fire to happen.", Diana said as Hunter raised an eyebrow.  
"Is that Beavis? No way! It can't be!", Hunter said surprised as Doris grew shocked also.  
"It is Beavis! And Butthead too!", Doris said as Karen gulped.  
"That means once the fire is lit, those two are going to act a fool!", Karen said and right she was for the man lit the bonfire in a giant ball of flame shining bright as Beavis marveled at the display and shouted standing on his seat.  
"FIIIRREEE! Wooohooo! Let's jump through it!", Beavis said as Kurt grinned.  
"Right behind ya, mate! Coming through!", the humanoid shark said as he and Beavis jumped over the fire much to the everyone's shock including the Zels, Minervas and John Zatara.

"Oh dear. Those young people are off their rockers.", Mrs. Zel said watching Kurt and Beavis jump over the bonfire. Mr. Zel smiled and reminisced the good Old days.  
"Reminds me of what we did in college. We used to jump over bonfires after our college won the NCAA Championship in March Madness.", Mr. Zel said as Mrs. Minerva scoffs.  
"You're just as bonkers as those kids are. And others are doing it too!", Barbie's mom said as the adults watched many people jump over the flames with Kara whooping going over them couple times while Butthead and Lobo jumped over them. Kid Cabra got scared and opted not to go over them as Leslie kindly takes him away from the madness and to a table where the Zels are.  
"Dirk, are you all right?", Mrs. Zel said as the goat boy shuddered at the people jumping through the large fire including Hunter, Doris, Diana and a lot more.

"I'm too scared of fire. Got my horns caught by them once. It wasn't pretty.", Dirk said as the Zels understood his reasoning. John Zatara raised an eyebrow watching people go wild at a bonfire.  
"People sure know how to have fun playing with fire.", he said as the party continued on through the night.

====At the hotel room====

Diana, Karen and Doris escorted Hunter to his room where Lobo, Billy and Freddie were catching some Z's. Hunter smirked at the three ladies as Diana smiled.  
"Told you jumping through bonfires was awesome. Did I?"

"Yes. I felt so stoked about doing that. O wish we could do that again.", Diana said as Karen shuddered at the idea.  
"After Barbie getting her cheetah bikini tail caught on fire, let's not do that again.", Karen said as Doris snickered. Karen glared at her for laughing at such a thing.  
"Doris, that's not funny.", Karen chastised as Hunter grinned.  
"Of course it is. Reminds me of Disney's Jungle Book where Mowgli sets Shere Khan's tail on fire. So classic.", Hunter grinned as Diana and Karen crossed their arms.  
"well this isn't Disney and for the record, Barbie got soak and wet ruining her mascara.", Karen said as Doris snickered.  
"Ok fine. But you gotta admit that Beavis and Butthead know how to party wild. From what I've heard, they're staying here for the week like we are. So we may run into them again.", Hunter said as the four stopped in front of his stop.  
"Well, Hunter. It was great of us spending time with each other today. Tomorrow we'll do it again some time.", Diana said on behalf of the girls as Hunter nodded.  
"Sweet. I'm a stud.", he said as the girls deadpanned at his remarks. Diana kissed Hunter on the lips good night as Karen and Doris pouted.  
"Hey! I'm next!", Karen said kissing Hunter hard on the lips with Doris last doing the same to the air hero as the girls bid him goodnight. Hunter smirked to himself as he put his wrist near the door as it registered his wristband allowing him entry. As he entered in the room, he was unaware of Circe across the hall smiling flirtatiously at him and entered her room wearing her purple one piece bikini.

A/N: Phew. That was the longest chappy ever, folks. But I want to give you readers the whole day of the group on the island. As for our characters, four of the Female Furies from DC Comics series, Mr. Miracle make an appearance with Lashena, Guillotina, Mad Harriet and Stompa. We already have Big Barda and Granny Goodness In there but having four other Female Furies humorously giving the boys a mess to deal with was something. And Beatrice Del Costa and Tora Olafsdotter aka Fire and Ice also from DC Comics will appear on the Grand Prix chapter. And Beavis and Butthead are the guest characters outside of DC to appear in the story. Anyway, Part 3 is coming up in the Dolphin Keys arc where Circe plays a role but she won't do any villainy this time. Don't forget to review, follow and favorite. As always, LilMancub out and I'll see y'all in the next one.


	22. Chapter 22: A Foe of the Golden Dolphins

Hello, folks. It's Part 3 of the Dolphin Keys arc and a key item in the story will appear in this chappy. And an awesome reviewer pointed out I should have other girls interact with Hunter and I gotta say that it will happen either In this arc or after it. Anyway, DCSG belongs to DC. Not me. Let's get it.

=====Chapter 22: Foe of the Golden Dolphins====

When we last left our heroes, they were enjoying their first day on Dolphin Keys and they ran into strange and wild characters. It was one morning where Diana and Hunter decided to take a stroll on the beautiful ocean line with Karen tagging along. They admired the morning sun as They watched the waves crashing on their legs as the Amazon marveled the beauty of the environment.  
"It's so beautiful. The morning sun hitting the ocean like that.", Diana said as Karen beamed.

"Even the dolphins are so cute when they leap out the water like that. Oh Hunter, thanks for bringing us out here.", Karen said as Hunter grinned.  
"Oh it's nothin'. Never hurts to bring hotties out here first thing in the morning.", Hunter boasted but he heard a distress cry coming from a dolphin. The girls heard it also as they all gasp specifically Karen as she spots an injured dolphin on the shore.  
"Oh no! That poor dolphin's hurt! We gotta get somebody!", Karen said as Hunter had a plan.  
"I see a lifeguard setting up his tent for the day. You two get over there and tell him about the beached dolphin. I'll go take a look.", Hunter said as Diana and Karen nodded.  
"Okay. Be careful with a wounded animal, Hunter.", Diana said as Hunter assured her and Karen.  
"Don't worry, ladies. I got that covered. Just go get him right quick.", Hunter said as the girls hurried on with the task. Hunter dashed with his superhuman speed towards the helpless creature and he was in awe of the creature. The dolphin's female for sure and it was a golden dolphin with a harpoon stuck in her body.

"Damn! That's not good! She's been shot with a harpoon! Also, she's pregnant!", Hunter said as Diana called out to the lifeguard who is following the girls.  
"There's the injured dolphin, sir! Come quick and hurry!", Diana said as the lifeguard ran towards Hunter and the dolphin. Once he got close, he was in deep shock seeing a harpoon lodged in the dolphin's skin.  
"Oh my gosh! Thank goodness you three found me when you did! This Golden Dolphin is endangered!", the man said as the two girls gasped.

"Endangered?!"

"Yes. So many poachers over the years hunted these precious creatures for food, skins and for sport. Somebody must've shot it earlier and it washed up here.", the lifeguard said as Hunter told him the news.  
"The worst part is that the dolphin's going to be a mother. Look at her belly.", Hunter said as the other three gasped as the lifeguard turned to the air hero.  
"I'm glad you took note of this. This mother could be one of many futures for the species to survive. I'll phone in the wildlife authorities. Whoever did this is sure to face heavy criminal offenses. If I call them right now, this dolphin will be saved.", the man said as the three sighed in relief. Hunter looked at the distressed dolphin in pain.  
"Don't worry, girl. You'll be all right.", Hunter said as the lifeguard called in the wildlife officers. Afterwards, Lobo was told the news by the three teens as he grew angry at this. He aggressively chomped his breakfast as he made an angry threat.  
"That's horrible! Whenever I find the (dolphin chirp) who tried to harm an innocent dolphin, I'll pound them or better yet, disembowel them!", Lobo said as Hunter deep down understood his friend's passion for dolphins especially the ones in space. Hunter feels the same way of tigers for if anyone tried to kill one, they'll be strung by their necks. The others were thinking of what to do for today as the race was tomorrow.

"Lobo, I'm sure the mother dolphin will turn out okay. Whoever did this to her would surely face jail time. For now, let's think of something to do on the island. The Zels are researching about the wildlife, why don't we ask them more about the Golden Dolphins?", Hunter said as Lobo softened his mood.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Let's see what your future in-laws are doing In their research.", Lobo said with a grin as Hunter groaned as Kara snickered.  
"We're having a girls day at the spa. It's totally going to be perfect for such an Occasion.", Zee said as Babs smiled in excitement.  
"Spa days are totally the best thing ever invented for girls! Count me in!", Babs said as Zee nodded as she looked around.  
"That's one on board. Any more volunteers?", the magician wondered as Kara, Jessica, Tatsu and Pam were on for the spa days. Diana and Karen decided to go with Hunter and Lobo to go on an expedition with the Zels.  
"Well Freddie and I will head to the arcade with Kurt. It's a smorgasbord full of games in need Of playing.", Billy said excitedly as Zee rolled her eyes at Billy.  
"Billy, you and Hunter think alike when It comes to videogames. Anyway, we'll be ready for the spa. See you guys later.", Zee said as Diana and Karen were sitting with Lobo and Hunter thinking about the injured dolphin. Diana saw Lobo's worried look as did Hunter.  
"Lobo, I haven't seen you this down like that before.", Diana said as Lobo sighed.  
"It's just that hearing about that poor dolphin out there reminded me of home where I often see space dolphins roam free and happy. I hop on my space hog and ride in space alongside them just to see them in peace. But one day, some cruel twisted jerk shot one for sport and it ticked me off to the point I got into a fight. It was tear jerking. It's coming from a tough guy at the table.", Lobo said as Hunter and the girls assured him.  
"Dude, there's nothing wrong with being sad about the innocent creatures. Like I said earlier, whoever thought to harm a dolphin or an innocent creature for that matter is bound to serve jail time for It. I'm sure you care a lot for the dolphins as much as I do for tigers. I swear if anyone tried to kill or poach a tiger, then I skin the poachers alive.", Hunter said as the girls shuddered of the thought of poachers getting skinned or disemboweled by Hunter and Lobo respectively. The Zels checked up on the four teens as Doris looked puzzled at Lobo but Mrs. Zel tries to figure Out what was going on. Lobo explained everything that happened as the Zels gasped.

"Oh, dear! That's awful. And today is the Great Golden Dolphin Migration.", the scientist said as Lobo perked up at this.  
"The Great Golden Dolphin Migration?"

"Yes. It occurs in mid-April and they usually appear at sunset at Dolphin Keys to congregate with other pods. A big family reunion of sorts for them. There used to be thousands upon thousands but due to poaching over the years, the Golden Dolphin species' numbers had dwindled. However, we're helping the species get a fighting chance so that many generations could witness these wonderful creatures.", Mrs. Zel said as the four teens were intrigued.

"The migration seems intriguing, Mrs. Zel. Can we tag along in your expedition in the jungles on this island?", Diana said on behalf of her friends. Mr. Zel smiled at the teens' eagerness to come on the trip.  
"Why of course you can. In fact, we were getting ready to go there ourselves. Don't forget to wear long pants and shirts.",", Mr. Zel said as Lobo grew confused.  
"Why so?"

"Snakes and bugs are out there in the jungle.", Hunter said as Mrs. Zel nodded.  
"Correct. Come along, children. The jungle awaits us!", Mrs. Zel cheerfully said as the teens followed the Zels outside the hotel.

===In The DK National Park====

And so The Zels, Hunter, Lobo, Diana, Karen and Doris were on a guided trip inside a jeep big enough to fit them all in. The jungle had tropical birds, reptiles and unique creatures. The other person in the jeep was Circe herself though she wasn't going to do any villainy. Hunter and Diana had a suspicious look at Circe as they whispered to each other.  
"Di, It's Circe. What's she up to this time?", Hunter said as Diana glared at the sorceress but shrugged it off.  
"Not sure but she may not pose a threat yet. But let's be on our guard.", Diana said as Hunter nodded. The jeep stopped for a moment in a special parking area for the vehicles. The group entered the path of the jungle with the macaws and other birds making songs as Diana spotted them.  
"Oh. Those birds are wonderful. Especially the macaws.", Diana beamed as Hunter grinned.  
"Yeah. Parrots are so awesome. They can learn some words even sentence enhancers.", the air hero grinned as the girls and Lobo deadpanned.  
"Only you could think of something Like that. I wouldn't be surprised If they learned that from you.", Doris said as the teens nodded. The guide led them up a path where some of the marmosets hanging in the treetops and of course the howler monkeys too. Hunter heard the howling noise as Lobo raised an eyebrow.  
"The hell is that?", Lobo said as the guide smiled.  
"That would be a troop of howler monkeys. They're very vocal aren't they?", the guide said with a chuckle as Lobo stood under a tree unaware that one howler was there.  
"Oh no! Terrence, don't get under that tree when a howler monkey is over you!", Mrs. Zel said in alarm as Lobo got confused.

"What's that fleabag gonna do? Bite me to pieces? It doesn't look that tough!", Lobo said as the guide saw the howler pull out a brown smelly ball of you-know-what. Karen and Diana gasped as they knew what the monkey was about to do to Lobo.  
"That's not mud! It's—",

"A big ball of Woo-Woo!", Hunter finished Diana and Karen's sentence as the big poop sped towards Lobo but he dodged out of the way as the smelly substance splattered onto the ground. Circe gagged at the sight as Lobo ran back to the group. Doris was laughing her butt off unaware that a curious marmoset jumped onto her head with Mrs. Zel laughing.  
"What's so funny?", Doris and Lobo said In unison as Hunter explained to the Zarnian.  
"Howler monkeys drop their crap to defend themselves against predators. They thought you were a threat to them and that's exactly what they did.", Hunter said as Lobo groaned.

"Now you tell me. Say, Red's got a little buddy on her head.", Lobo said as Doris looked up at the marmoset and growled.  
"Get off me, you furball! What are you doing up there?!", Doris said as Mrs. Zel smiled.  
"I think this marmoset wants to be friends with you, Sweetums.", the scientist said as Karen giggled at the scene before her.

"Awww. It's so cute. It really likes you, Doris.", Karen said as Doris huffed.  
"KEH! Shut it, Beecher! And as for you, fleabag! Get off of my head!", Doris yelled with an anime angry face. The marmoset chattered and snickered as it played in Doris's hair. Circe smirked at the teens as she giggled to herself.  
"This is entertaining to watch. If only—HEY! Give me my hat back, you little thing you!", Circe said as another marmoset snatched her summer hat off her head. Mr. Zel chuckled as he watched the curious marmosets mess with Doris and Circe.  
"These little guys are curious..", he said as Diana grew concerned.  
"We gotta do something before Doris thinks about making the poor creature her hat.", the Amazon said as Doris smirked.  
"Not a bad idea. I'll make me a hat out of this furball!", Doris said as the marmoset grew pale as Hunter shook his head glaring at the ginger.  
"Oh no you don't! Don't get any ideas turning into Cruella Jr. Let's just go on ahead and ignore the Little guy.", Hunter said as the guide agreed. Once the marmosets left the group alone and Circe got her hat back, they trekked on the path.

====Spa Day=====

The girls being Zee, Babs, Kara, Jessica, Tatsu, and the SRS girls were enjoying a spa day while Billy, Dirk, Kurt and Freddie were at the arcade. The first thing they did was soak in the warm hot springs as Zee sighed in relaxation as the others were enjoying it.  
"Feels so good. Detoxes your body in no time.", Zee said as Kara smirked.

"That is if we don't get boiled alive like a lobster.", Kara said frightening Carol with Jessica frowning at the blonde.  
"Kara, you're scaring Carol. Please don't do that.", Jessica said as Kara grinned.  
"Oh ok. Will the water turn yellow if I pee in it?", Kara wondered as Harley grinned.  
"Let's see and find out.", Harley said as Pam and the other girls narrowed their eyes at Harley and Kara's gross idea.  
"Oh hell to the naw!", they chorused as Zee spoke on behalf of the girls against the idea.  
"Kara and Harley, you're disgusting! You both better hold your bladders because this is fresh hot springs water! Do you understand?!", Zee said in her demon voice as Kara and Harley grinned and nodded.  
"Good. Now let's enjoy the warm hot springs.", Zee said in her normal cheery voice as the girls soaked in the warm hot springs bath. Not too far from the girls were Lashena, Guillotina, Mad Harriet and Stompa in their own springs.  
"Oh yes. Warm spring baths hits the spot.", Lashena said relaxing in the springs as Stompa relaxed thinking about a certain air hero.  
"Oh yeah. If only Hunter was here with us. It'll be perfect.", Stompa said sighing as Guillotina rolled her eyes.  
"Oh hush it, Stompa. This is a girls' day at the spa. We'll mess with the boys another time.", Guillotina said as Harriet whined.  
"How come you girls get close to three of your boys and never me?! Freddie's a jerk! A real jerk!", Harriet pouted as Lashena sighed.  
"Harri-chan, please stop whining about Freddie. There are more hot guys on the island you can sink your claws into. Not literally do that.", Lashena said sheepishly as Mad Harriet giggled.

Moments after the warm hot springs bath, the girls were doing a facial treatment while relaxing in the mud bath. Kara ate one of the cucumbers causing Tatsu to gasp.  
"Kara! Those aren't for eating!", Tatsu said as Barbie huffed at the blonde.  
"What a dummy. She's as dopey as Doris.", Barbie teased as Kara had an anime vein on her face.  
"KEH! I know you're not talking, Barbie! Shut up and wallow in the mud for all I care!", Kara scoffs as Barbie growled as Babs shook her head at the two bickering girls.

"Girls, let's not fight. And Kara, Tatsu's right. Those cucumbers are for exfoliating and pore cleansing. Not for chowing down at the spa.", Babs said as Zee nodded in agreement.  
"Exactly. Now the staff is going to issue out another pair of cucumbers and this time, don't eat them!", Zee said as Kara sheepishly smiled. After the spa worker issued Kara another pair of cucumber slices, the Kryptonian finally got the gist of the slices and let it lay Over her eyes. Soon, Jessica broke the awkwardness to the group.

"I heard from Mrs. Zel that the Great Golden Dolphin Migration is happening all week. Are any Of you stoked about it?", Jessica said as Kara raised an eyebrow.  
"What's the big deal about Golden Dolphins? They're just like any other dolphin anyway.", the Kryptonian said nonchalantly as Zee corrected her.

"The Golden Dolphin is a unique subspecies of dolphin that are usually found in the Caribbean, Australia and parts of South America. They come to their breeding and feeding grounds to birth the next generation of Golden Dolphins and are the largest subspecies in size.", Zee said as others were wowed by the facts. Jessica knew about Lobo being unhappy earlier as she brought up something.  
"That injured Golden Dolphin Hunter and the others found must've upset Lobo and for a good reason. Who would spear a poor creature?", the Lantern said as Harley voiced her opinion.

"Probably some bunch Of meanies!"

"True and thanks to years of poaching for their unique golden color, their numbers are now in the endangered list.", Zee said as Selina raised an eyebrow.

"What would they want with a dolphin anyway? You can't possibly do anything with it.", she said dumbfounded as Zee sighed.  
"They've been poached for meat, skin and trophies.", Zee explained as the girls had disgusted looks on their faces at the mention of meat. Kara grinned causing raised eyebrows to come her way.  
"What? Dolphin meat wouldn't be so bad. Especially burgers and hot dogs.", she smirked as Babs frowned.  
"You better not let Lobo hear you say that. He loves dolphins with a passion. He's not afraid of pounding anybody who dares to support cruelty to them.", Babs warned as Tatsu nodded.  
"Yes. And the injured mother dolphin Hunter found is expecting a calf or two. So thank goodness she's saved in time.", the swordswoman said as Zee nodded.

"Yes. In fact, Hunter texted me and said that the mother dolphin is doing well and will be released back in the ocean this week.", she said as everyone sighed in relief as they enjoyed the mud bath.

====Back in the jungle====

Our heroes trek into the jungle where Karen spotted a sloth eating leaves as she cooed at it. Mr. and Mrs. Zel took snapshots of many of the creatures as Doris saw a boa constrictor far away with a lump in its' body.  
"Hahahahahaha. That stupid creature got eaten by an awesome boa!", she said as Diana frowned.  
"Doris, that's not funny. It's sad that whatever animal's in there suffered too much.", Diana chastised as Doris huffed.  
"It's eat or be eaten. Welcome to the jungle."

"We have fun and games!", Lobo said referencing a Guns and Roses song. Hunter grinned as Diana and Karen protested against it as Circe grew amused.  
"We got everything you want! Honey, we know the name we got It! Oof!", Hunter yelped as did Lobo and Doris for Diana and Karen struck them with yellow pages.  
"That oughta teach you three not to do that when a poor creature is being devoured.", Karen said with a glare as the guide spotted something in the shadows leaping from out of nowhere in front of the group being a jaguar.  
"RAAAO!", it roared showing it's fangs glaring harshly at the group as Mrs. Zel screamed.  
"Oh my goodness! It's a jaguar!"  
"A big scary jaguar!", Karen shuddered as the jaguar licked its lips at the bee girl sensing her fear. The others noticed this as the man had a tranquilizer gun to shoot the cat.  
"Stay back, everyone! Everything's under control!", the guide said cocking the gun but unfortunately, the tranquilizer was jammed. This made everyone panic as Karen deep down wailed.

"We're gonna become cat food!", Karen whined as Lobo gulped staring at the snarling big cat as Circe picked up what the cat was angry about.  
"I think I know what she's saying.", Circe noted as Hunter had a raised eyebrow.  
"How would you know it's a female?! And for the record, what did the jaguar want with us other than becoming her next meal?!", Hunter said as Diana and Circe understood what the jaguar said.

"What do you want with us, jaguar?!", Diana said as the jaguar growled something. Diana and Circe nodded as the jaguar kept growling and made inaudible noises to communicate. The two rivals gasped and spoke to the group albeit Hunter and the other teens as the Zels and the guide cowered in fear.  
"The jaguar told us her cubs were kidnapped and thought we were the kidnappers.", Circe said as Hunter gasped.  
"What? First, an injured Golden Dolphin and now catnapped cubs? That's quite an exciting day. And I'm being sarcastic.", Hunter said as Diana spoke jaguar as Doris grew frightened as she jumped into Hunter's arms Scooby-Doo style as Karen babbled about the cat.  
"Hold me, Hunter! I don't wanna become that jaguar's lunch!", Doris whined as Lobo deep down snickered and Circe deadpanned.  
"Yes. Somebody out here must've taken the por mother's cubs and the jaguar says whoever has her babies better give them back or expect some skulls to get crunched.", Diana said after speaking in jaguar. Hunter still holding a scaredy-cat Doris raised an eyebrow.  
"You speak jaguar? No way!", Hunter said in amazement as Diana and Circe nodded with Karen and the others puzzled.  
"Yes. On Themyscira, I'm blessed with understanding the animal language. Doris, the Jaguar's gone. You can get down now.", Diana said as Doris noticing that the jaguar was gone looked at Hunter and gasped.  
"What the—What am I? Sleeping Beauty? Let me down, you nerd!", Doris said quickly getting to her feet as the guide and the Zels were out Of their shock. After the scary encounter with a jaguar, they spot a sound straight ahead as they went to a boat.  
"There's a sound up ahead.", the guide said as Diana grew confused.  
"What's a sound? I don't hear anything.", Diana said confused as Hunter explained what it is.  
"A sound is a type of waterway kind of like a lake but it's caonnected to the ocean.", Hunter said as Diana understood what it meant now. Suddenly, the group heard two masculine voices talking.  
"Nice going, stupid! You let the Golden Dolphin get away!"

"Don't sweat it, man! We'll bag another one just like it. You do remember that it's their migration all week."  
"I know that, you moron! Now the wildlife Five-O is investigating thanks to your screwup!"  
"Just be happy we bag these jaguar cubs! They'll be worth every penny!"  
"Fine! But we'll hunt some more at the sound! And you better not do the same mistake like you did the last time! C'mon!", the two bulky men carrying the cage with the jaguar cubs went on a different route to the sound area as Lobo balled his fists in anger.  
"Those damn creeps! SO they're the ones who nearly killed the mother dolphin!"

"Yeah. And they got the mama jaguar's cubs too! They're heading to the sound to hunt down more Golden Dolphins.", Hunter said after Lobo voiced his frustration. Diana chimed in coming up with a plan as the other teens listened in.  
"Okay, everyone. Here's the Plan. Since we're going to the sound, we need to keep an eye on the poachers. If we spot them in the act Of shooting down a dolphin, then we sound the attack. However, since Doris and the Zels do not realize that we are superheroes, we'll have to act like we—"  
"Need to take a leak.", Lobo said as Hunter snickered as Diana frowned.  
"I was thinking of using the bathroom but you're right. Once we do, we'll defend the creatures.", Diana said as Karen nodded In agreement.

"Good idea. Let's stop these creeps before any innocent animals get hurt.", Karen said as the group head in the direction of the Sound.

Once they were there, the guide called In for a boat for everyone to use. The teens except for Doris and Circe were on scouting duty looking for the poachers. The guide spotted some Golden Dolphins swimming together in a pod as the Zels marveled with Lobo spotting them in awe.  
"Oh goody! We're witnessing the migration of the Golden Dolphins! Aren't they so beautiful?", Mrs. Zel said as the guide nodded.

"Yes. These creatures are one of many that have a magnetic ability and sharp memory to make it here to feed and breed."

"Whoa. Brings back memories in outer space. Who would wish to harm an innocent animal like a dolphin?", Lobo thought to himself as Hunter noticed.

"I agree. No wild animal should suffer like this. I feel the same way about big cats and wolves.", Hunter said as Lobo understood the mutual feeling about the animals. Diana and Karen took pictures of the dolphins while Doris and Circe were standing there relaxing. However, a boat came as the guide raised an eyebrow.  
"That's odd. The boat was suppose to be here in 10 more minutes.", the guide confused said as the scientists spot something odd.

"That's odd. There's two bulky men with jaguar cubs in their cages!", Mr. Zel said in shock while Mrs. Zel saw a harpoon gun aiming for the dolphins.

"Oh no! Poachers! They're going to hunt down the dolphins!", she said in alarm as the guide yelled at the two men.

"Put down the harpoon gun right now! This is a no hunting zone! It is also illegal to hunt and capture endangered species!", he said as the two men smirked.

"Well well. So the passersby saw our plans coming to action.", the big bulky one said as the shorter one smirked.

"Yeah. But there's nothing they can do about it. Black Manta will be so pleased that we smuggle some Golden Dolphins for him.", he said as Lobo growled and yelled.  
"All right, you (ARFS)! Who the hell do you think you are harming an innocent creature?! I Oughta skin both your hides and wear ya as boots!", Lobo said as the group tried to calm him down. The shorter henchman laughed at Lobo's threats as the Zels were frightened as did the guide.

"You little freak! You're just a little runt as is your little Cabbage Patch gang! We're going to get rich and there's nothing you can do about it!", he said as the bigger one chuckled.  
"That's right! Black Manta sent us here to do— Oww!"  
"Shut up, Stan you moron!", the shorter one said hitting Stan in the gut as Hunter glared dangerously.  
"Who is Black Manta?! You're little stooge said his name! And release the cubs!", Hunter said as Diana and Karen grew worried.  
"Hunter, be careful!", they chorused as the Others grew concerned as the poachers drew their guns grinning.  
"Oh being the hero, eh? How about you die like one unless you step Out of our way then we'll let you and the others Live. As for the cubs, we're keepin' 'em!", the short man said as Diana spoke with anger in her eyes.  
"We won't stand for this any longer! Tell us who is this Black Manta is!", Diana demanded as another masculine voice caught them off guard.  
"Here's your answer!", the voice said revealing to be a pirate of sorts wearing a manta ray like suit with the group in alarm.  
"Are you Black Manta?!", Karen said in worry as the pirate smirked.  
"Why yes, little girl! And I take It that you met my henchmen.", Black Manta said as the guide grew terrified. Hunter and Lobo were angry at this guy as the air hero voiced his concern.  
"So you're the one responsible for harming the Golden Dolphins! And what the hell are you going to do with them?!", Hunter yelled as Black Manta grinned evilly.  
Oh so my bumbling idiots had to be blabbermouths telling ruts like you our Plan. You Know what? I'll let you all in on a little secret. These Golden Dolphins you all learned originated from the Caribbean and everywhere else was a lie!", he said as the Zels gasped.  
"But we researched their breeding grounds! They come here to breed every year!", Mrs. Zel said as the pirate chuckled.  
"That's where you're wrong! These creatures originated from Atlantis! The place I surely despise!", he growled as Hunter grew shocked knowing that Garth somehow adopted his powers from there. Mr. Zel spoke on behalf of the shocked group.  
"But I thought Atlantis was a myth! How do you know all about it?!", he said afraid of the Pirate.  
"Oh you Know! I wanted to rob the technologies of the city that still exists today and the nation has their diverse creatures of the deep. And those Golden Dolphins will help fuel my cause for riches beyond belief! And you all stand In my way!", Black Manta said menacingly as Diana grew worried.

"So you're going to rob Atlantis of it's sea life for your own gain? That's greed!", Diana shouted as Black Manta grabbed her violently as she shouted.  
"AAAAAAAH!"  
"Sir, please let her go! Please!", Mrs. Zel said as the other teens were worried as the Pirate squeezed the Amazon tightly with Karen crying for her friend's life. Hunter pulled out a smoke bomb unaware to Manta.  
"You better watch your tone, little girl! Words coming from an insolent brat is meaningless! You sure have your beliefs. Now die for it!", Manta shouted squeezing Diana as she screamed until a smoke bomb detonated causing the huge smoke to blanket the two.  
"What the—", Black Manta's words was interrupted as punches and Kicks were dished out. The group gasped as the beatdown commenced and the poachers jumped out of the boat to help out only to get shot with a fireball knocking them out. Once the smoke cleared, there stood a very pissed off Hunter and a battered Black Manta with Diana freed. Manta stared at Hunter's form being Captain Hurricane and glared.  
"Who are you?!", Black Manta shouted as Hurricane snarled.  
"Your worst nightmare, bub! If you ever try to harm my friends, I will personally mess you up!", Hurricane said as Manta growled.  
"So you got the nerve to fight me? No matter. I will accomplish my mission. In fact, I heard a lot about you, Hurricane from the media. You've been a real pain and since I'm going to enter in the Grand Prix, let's settle this in front of many watching. The people that adore you greatly that will watch you die! Then exploiting Atlantis will be my goal!", Manta said as Hurricane nodded.  
"Very well. We'll settle the score in the Grand Prix tomorrow so everyone will know how much of a monster you really are! You do know the time and place, right?", Hurricane said as Manta smirked.

"Yes. And be ready for I will be the one to take you down! You've made yourself an enemy, blue one. Just like Aquaman is my first enemy! C'mon, boys! We're leaving!"  
"But, Boss! What about those cretins! And that other kid's gone!", the henchmen said unaware that Hunter was Hurricane.  
"Do as I say! Now let's go! And release those fleabags!", he said as the henchmen released the jaguar cubs and the three villains left the scene with the guide looking at Captain Hurricane.  
"Sir! Thank you for saving the wildlife and everybody else! But the three got away!", he said in a panic.  
"Don't worry, sir! They announced their arrival at the Grand Prix tomorrow. I'll stop them yet! You all be careful now! I must go now!", Hurricane said vanishing with a smoke bomb. After the smoke cleared out, Hunter appeared out Of hiding as the girls and the others were glad he's okay.  
"Hunter, I'm so glad you're safe! In fact, everyone Is okay.", Mrs. Zel said as the guide nodded.

"Yes. Thanks to a blue clad hero saving our Lives! In fact, his face structure looks identical to the boy there.", he said pointing to Hunter as he sheepishly grinned.

"We must be twins in a way. But at least he saved Our hides and the animals they were about to steal.", he said as the man nodded.  
"I'm sure you guys are shook from the incident. I'll escort you back if you wish.", he said as the group thought about it for a moment as they agreed to continue as the boat came along. As the group head to the boat, a tap on the shoulder caught Hunter's attention revealing to be Doris as she grew suspicious.  
"That Captain Hurricane guy looks just like you. Where were you hiding at anyway?", Doris said with a suspicious eye on the air hero.  
"I was blown into the bushes when the smoke bomb went off. Captain Hurricane can be such a klutz sometimes.", Hunter said hoping Doris will buy into the Lie.  
"Okay, fine. I always think Captain Hurricane can be a goof. But I'm just glad you're okay. Don't scare me like that, okay?", Doris said with a genuine concern as Hunter nodded.  
"Don't worry, Doris. I'll be careful. The important part is that I'm still alive.", Hunter said with a grin as Doris frowned.  
"Scare me like that and you'll be trying to stay alive. Got It?", Doris warned with a glare as Hunter nodded with the ginger dragging him to the boat where everyone else was waiting to go.

=======Back At The Hotel=======

It was dinner time and the teens were eating good. Diana noticed Hunter not touching his food as did some of the others as Billy asked him something.

"Yo, Hunter. What's wrong, bud? You haven't chowed down on the good eats, man.", the wiz hero said as Zee was worried.  
"Why are you glum, Hunter? Did everything go okay on the expedition?", the magician said as Hunter sighed.  
"We ran into the poachers that were responsible for the injured dolphin we found this morning.", Hunter said as the group except for Karen, Diana, Lobo and Doris gasped. Zee was worried as she heard the news.  
"You all ran upon the poachers? Thank goodness you all are okay!"  
"the mastermind was none other than Black Manta.", as Hunter said the guy's name, Jessica gasped at this and was worried.  
"I heard of him before. Garth and Aquaman fought him once when he invaded Atlantis. What's he doing here at Dolphin Keys?", Jessica wondered as Lobo explained.  
""That dirtbag wanted to get the Golden Dolphins for a quick buck! And they came from Atlantis and the fact they are linked to the place drives the pirate freak bonkers!", Lobo said as Karen voiced her worries.  
"The bad part is that he's entering the Grand Prix tomorrow to finish Hunter off!", Karen said as everyone grew worried for Hunter's life. Billy, Freddie and Lobo realized they were in the Grand Prix with Hunter as a team but Kara smirked.  
"Oh come on. We'll stop those slobbery mangy stupid poachers!", Kara said as Diana shook her head.  
"Kara, this guy is Out for Hunter's hed. He'll get Killed if he gets the chance.", Diana said scared remembering that she was nearly killed by Manta's grip. Hunter thought about It for a second and voiced his opinion.  
"As much as we know now about Black Manta, he must be stopped. And the only way is the Grand Prix.", Hunter said as Babs voiced her protests as did the Other girls.  
"Have you gone crazy? That psycho will kill you and we'll never see you again!""  
"Hunter, please reconsider your choice! Black Manta and his henchmen are ruthless.", Karen begged as Hunter shook his head.

"I have to do It, guys. Besides, it's too late to get out of the Grand Prix. And besides, Black Manta wants to exploit Atlantis through the Golden Dolphins. I understand your concerns but my decision stands. I'm entering the Grand Prix.", Hunter said as Zee frowned at his choice.

"Hunter, that is the most reckless and stupid thing you ever done! We're not going to stand for it!", Zee said as everyone glared at Hunter except for the Other boys, Diana and Karen. The air hero glared at Zee for telling him that.  
"Are you serious right now? You'll never understand my reason to race tomorrow more than ever! I need to do this!", Hunter said as Zee banged on the table in frustration.

"You're being inconsiderate right now, Hunter! You're the most stubborn jerk I've ever met!", Zee said glaring at Hunter as the others didn't know what to do.  
"Damn it! If you're going to let that bastard hurt somebody else tomorrow then fine! I'm getting the hell back to my room! (dolphin chirp) it!", Hunter yelled as he stormed off running to the halls ignoring his friends' calls. Diana looked at Zee as she crossed her arms at the magician.  
"Zee, why did you push him towards the edge like that? He had a reason to race against Black Manta tomorrow!", Diana said as the magician looked at the Amazon like she was crazy.  
"Yeah. A reason to get himself killed! What dumb reason is it then huh?"

"You weren't even there to know the reason! Other than Lobo, Karen and Doris, you all don't even know the situation! And because of your outburst, he's now angry and determined to stop Black Manta at all costs!", Diana said as Jessica chimed in.  
"But Zee's right, DI. Hunter's being reckless wanting to race against somebody who is dangerous and deadly.", Jessica warned but Billy shook his head at the arguing. Lobo frowned at the group and pounded the table so Loud that the team looked at his angered expression.  
"Guys! This isn't getting us anywhere! We're all concerned about Our friend's safety and yeah, if I was in his shoes, I would do the same damn thing! Hunter needs us more than ever and we're attacking him for his decision!"

"Lobo, this doesn't concern you!"  
"Shut the hell up, Zee! In fact, shut up and fragging listen! Diana was almost killed by that pirate bastard choking her death all because she was doing what was right!", Lobo said as the group looked at Diana and Karen as Zee softened her mood and was shocked.  
"Di, is this true?!", Zee said as Diana nodded.  
"Yes. I was near death's door but Hunter saved me before that could even happen. When he saw me about to die, his eyes changed from fun-loving to protective rage beating Black Manta to send a message to him before he'd hurt the others in the group. That's why Hunter wanted to race more than ever. To be sure no one else gets hurt or worse. Just like Dr. Bloodborn tried to harm us, Hunter didn't want the same thing to happen. So please imagine what it's like in his shoes.", Diana said as everyone understood now of the situation.  
"But Hunter left in anger. There's no telling where he is.", Babs said as Zee felt guilty as did everybody else.

"Di, we're sorry about attacking Hunter like that. I never knew he was that determined to do this.", Zee said solemnly as Tatsu had a hunch.  
"The important thing now is to find hunter and make it up to him. The question is, where would he be?", Tatsu said as Karen heard a waitress call out.  
"You're wondering where your friend is? He headed out at the beach. He looks pretty down.", she said as the group heard their answer.  
"Oh thank you, ma'am. We're going to look for him.", Karen said as the waitress nodded. The teens searched for their friend.

=====At the beach=====

It was a calm sunset as Hunter sighed to himself still a bit angered of what happened in the jungle and Zee's outburst. His mood turned into fear and sadness thinking about what would've happened if Diana died in front of him.

"Damn! No one else will understand what I'm really going through except for Di, Karen, Lobo and Billy. Seeing Diana in that position scared me. I have feelings for her and Karen too. I wouldn't forgive myself if they were to die in front of me today. it would all be my fault. All of it! It would've been the same as what happened in North Star City that will shock me for the rest of my Life!", Hunter said shaking thinking about that traumatic experience where he held his dying cousin Stanley in his arms at front of the school. Seeing Diana in that position with Black Manta triggered a flashback where he saw Stanley and the bully in place of the Amazon and the pirate. In fact, he remembered the letter Dr. Bloodborn left behind after the Toon's team stopped the evil doctor and his allies from conquering the multiverses.  
"That letter as well from Bloodborn has me determined more than ever to protect my friends no matter what. I rather die myself than to have my friends suffer the same fate.", Hunter said sadly as Zee's voice echoed as did the others.

"There he is! We found him!", Zee said as Hunter had that sad expression on his face. The group went up to him as Diana and Karen hugged the air hero.  
"Thank goodness we found you out here! You scared us taking off like that!", Karen said on behalf of the group as Hunter nodded.  
"Yeah. Sorry about that, guys. A lot has been going on today.", Hunter said as Kara nodded.

"Yeah. You did storm off in a rage. That's my job you know.", Kara said as Tatsu elbows her in the ribs. Zee with a guilty look apologizes to Hunter for what happened earlier.

"Hunter, what I said earlier. I'm sorry about that. It's just that we didn't want to lose you. It scared me and the rest of us when you opted to race against Black Manta.", Zee said as Hunter had an understanding.  
"Yeah. That's understandable. But after what Manta did to Diana, I couldn't stand there and let him harm or do worse to you guys. When I saw Di about to die in that pirate's grip, a traumatic event flashbacks in my mind.", Hunter said as the group other than Diana, Karen, Lobo, Billy and Freddie didn't know what he meant. Babs had a worried look on her face as did the others.  
"What do you mean?", she wondered as Billy sighed.  
"I think I know what he's talking about. He witnessed his cousin die in front of him after school right in his arms.", Billy said as the Others that didn't know what happened gasped.  
"How did he die? That's awful!", Zee said as Hunter shook in sadness.  
"H-He was shot in the head by a bully who doesn't have the balls to move on after my cousin the day before stood up for himself! He fell into my arms and died within seconds as the bully smirked and ran off. It was horrifying!", Hunter said crying as Zee gasped at the air hero's vulnerability.

"Oh my goodness! So that's why you wanted to race against Black Manta.", Zee said as Jessica and the others had a sad expression.  
"Yeah. And you know what else happened in the Jungle? When I see Diana and Manta, I see Stanley and his murderer. I threw into a fit of rage and battered Manta but luckily I had to stop with an Inch of sense I had in that raging state. If she and the rest of you die, it will all be my fault. In fact, I blame myself in a way for Stanley's death.", Hunter said as everyone gasped as Hunter continued.

"Yeah. I had a part in that too! If I hadn't told Stanley to stand up for himself, he would still be alive! And now, he's dead!", he said crying as Lobo saw his friend in turmoil. Though everyone was on vacation, they had to help their friend in his time of need. He walked up to the sobbing air hero as did Diana and Karen as they try to lift his spirits up.  
"Hunter, listen to us, man! It's never your fault your cousin died from an idiot refusing to take an L and move on with his life. I get why you wish to race tomorrow, you don't want anyone here suffer the same fate as Stanley. Guess what. We're here, pal! Besides, Team Rowdyruff has a new reason now to be in the Grand Prix more than ever! The Main Bro never goes back on his word and this is one of these times.", Lobo said as Karen agreed.  
"It's true. Whatever that bully did to Stanley, he's paying for what he's done. We'll help you get over your trauma. We're In this together.", Karen said hugging a sniffling Hunter as Billy and Freddie nodded.

"Hell, yeah! We're gonna overcome this, dude! Hel, in North Star City, we fought bad guys just like Black Manta. We got your back. We're going to win this race tomorrow and expose the dirtbag for what he is!", Billy said as Kara smirked as she posed.  
"Yeah. And if Manta thinks he's going to take us all down, we ain't going nowhere! We'll show that pirate freak he can't mess with us!", Kara said as Hunter's sobbing died down as Zee nodded.  
"We overcame so much and we're going to do the same tomorrow. You're our friend and we're with you all the way. Please don't fight this trauma alone, Okay?", Zee said hugging the air hero as Hunter nodded feeling a little better.

"Thanks, guys. I really needed that. You're right. I won't have to fight this internal battle alone. That's something to be happy for. I'm sounding sappy, aren't I?", Hunter said smiling as Jessica shook her head.  
"Not at all, Hunter. It's okay to feel that way.", she said as the others agreed. Babs noticed something far off as the Golden Dolphins including the injured mother now healthy with a scar leaping out of the water gazing at the teens with a thank you chirp.  
"Awww. The Golden Dolphins are so cute! And the mother's okay too!", she beamed as Lobo smiled looking at the pod gathering to feed in the distance.  
"Ah. Glad that you guys are doing okay. Thank you, Hunter dude.", Lobo thought to himself as he spotted Hunter and The others watching this spectacle unfold as more came in leaping and communicating. The others being the SRS, The Zels, Minervas and John Zatara with plenty others witnessed the spectacle as Mr. Zel grinned.  
"Glad I came just in time. And the mother dolphin is doing great.", he said as Mrs. Zel nodded.  
"Yes. And the pod from the sound is doing okay as well. It's a beautiful thing to see before our very eyes.", she said as the others agreed in unison. Diana and Karen looked at Hunter with a smile on their faces as Hunter returned it back.  
"Girls, thanks for being there for me. I was in a dark moment I was struggling in battling.", he said as Karen nodded.  
"It's okay. Those creatures out there have their own dark times to deal with but they have each other to depend on. Believe It or not, animals have feelings and emotions just Like we do.", Karen said as Hunter smiled.

"Just like wolves and tigers.", Hunter said as Diana sat closer to him as did Karen.  
"Yes. Though it's not easy to overcome a battle but in the end, you'll come out victorious and it's all worth it.", Diana said as she kissed him as did Karen as the air hero blushed. The three snuggled while the others sat on their own towels watching the dolphins go by. Circe eyed Hunter and sighed to herself hoping she was in the mix with her rival Diana and Karen but decided to stay out of their affairs.

In the hotel room, Hunter had a determined look on his face with a picture of the racer the boys are going to use tomorrow. The racer resembled that of Captain Falcon's Blue Falcon but it was four seated as the three other boys being Lobo, Billy and Freddie had determined looks as well. In the corner, they had racing outfits thanks to Zee in Lobo, Billy and Freddie's cases.

"Well, guys. This is it. Tomorrow's the Grand Prix.", Hunter said as Freddie nodded.

"Yeah. We're up against aggressive racers in the same boat as we are. But will Captain Hurricane come out or will you race as yourself?", Freddie wondered as Lobo thought about it.  
"Come to think of it. It wouldn't matter anyway. We can pose as cosplayers without using our powers. Hell, look at the threads Zee and Tatsu thought up for me.", Lobo said pointing to a bandana with rounded shades and a biker jacket and pants with a blaster holster just for him. Hunter raised an eyebrow knowing what game reference and the character he was from.  
"Let me guess. Samurai Goroh or should I say, Samurai Lobo?", Hunter smirked as the boys grinned.  
"Sweet. An F-Zero reference. Anyway, let's get some shuteye for we got a race to do.", Billy said as the boys agreed going to bed. Unaware to the boys, outside at the beach sat two F-Zero like vehicles with the Atlantean royal crest on the sides. One was sky blue while the other Is indigo. The two shadowy figures resembled a man and a woman piloting the respective machines as they gaze at the Dolphin Keys Resort. The man holding a trident of sorts had a regal glare as he was deep in thought.  
"Black Manta, I will stop you yet! Mara, are you ready for our mission to bring Black Manta to justice?", the man said as Mara nodded.  
"Yes, Arthur my love. We're here to enter the Grand Prix to bring Manta down. But I heard that a blue clad hero is in the race also."  
"Yes. I'm aware of that. We may have an ally in the midst of an important mission. The Golden Dolphins are our treasured creatures of Atlantis. I will not let another surface dweller like Black Manta harm our sea life and innocents as well. Come along, Mara. We must retire to our outpost in the deep. We got a big day ahead of us.", Arthur said as Mara nodded as both figures entered the two vehicles as it morphed into submarine like crafts going back into the deep.

A/N: That's Chapter 22, folks. I introduced a villain dubbed Black Manta who is Aquaman's enemy and speaking of Aquaman, he and his wife Mara appears briefly but they'll appear in the next chapter racing in the Dolphin Keys Grand Prix with the same motives as Hurricane and friends. I made the latter parts of the chapter a bit dark. It shows Hunter's internal turmoil dealing with the trauma similar to Batman when he witnessed his parents getting shot. In a way, Hunter's vulnerability is his struggle to overcome the trauma of his cousin's death. It builds character development of Hunter in a way since he doesn't want anyone that he holds dear to suffer the same fate as Stanley. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review, fav and follow. As always, LilMancub out and I'll see y'all in the next one.


	23. Chapter 23: High Stakes Grand Prix

Hello, folks. Time for another episode of Captain Hurricane and the Superhero Girls. It's the day of the Grand Prix and the style of race is that reminiscent of F-Zero preferably F-Zero GX since I love that game to death in the series and still have It to this day since middle school. Anyway, DCSG is Owned by DC not me. Let's get it.

=====Chapter 23: High Stakes Grand Prix======

When we last left our heroes, they encountered Black Manta responsible for harming the Golden Dolphins and it's up to the four male members of the Super Team to stop the pirate in the Grand Prix at Dolphin Keys. In fact, they're at the Porpoise Cove to begin the annual race as many racers from around the world in their F-Zero like vehicles with many reasons to enter. Hunter, Lobo, Billy and Freddie were at their blue vehicle as the girls standing on the sidelines grew worried while Kurt and Dirk waved their flags in the air excited for the race. Diana and Karen glared at Black Manta near his machine that resembles a submersible as Harley went up to the Superhero Girls with a smile.

"This is going to be an awesome race, guys! I bet Hunnter's stoked about this.", Harley giggled as Dianna and Karen glares at Manta. Tatsu eyed the vehicles with the Atlantean royal crests on them. She turned to the girls and pointed to the vehicles.

"We haven't seen these two racers before. And look at their insignia on the machines.", Tatsu noted as Babs gasped at the symbol.  
"Tatsu, that must be the Atlantean royal crests. That means—"  
"The king and queen of Atlantis is racing in the Grand Prix. But how?", Zee wondered as Jessica had a hunch.

"Probably they're tracking down Black Manta and bring him to justice. Hunter's team isn't the only one after the pirate.", the Green Lantern said as Kara smirked.

"Looks like pirate man is shaking in his boots right now. He's got bigger problems to worry about.", the Kryptonian said as Diana nodded.

"Yes. But Hunter and everyone else shouldn't let their guard down. Manta's still up to something. Hera, please protect my friends in this race. I love Hunter so much.", Diana hoped for the best as Karen silently did the same as the racers get ready. Black Manta glared as he steps close to Hunter and his crew in their hero forms.  
"So you decided to show up, you little wretch and your friends too! No matter. You've come here to die anyway along with three of your fellow comrades as well. Any last words?", Black Manta sneered as Hunter spoke on behalf of his friends.  
"Black Manta, you'll never beat us! You can count on that!", Hunter shouted as Lobo agreed.

"Yeah, you dirtbag! You'll pay for trying to harm the dolphins, bub! That's all there is to it!", Lobo said with a glare as Manta scoffs.  
"Oh really, runt? You brats think you can win? And those Atlantean pain in the necks over there are just another obstacle in my way! When I win, I'll see to It that this island gets exploited of it's treasures for my own gain!", Manta laughed as Shazam huffed.  
"This Island's not going down by the Likes of you, buddy! Let's do this!", the wiz hero said as the announcer booth readies the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please aboard your machines at the starting grid! Repeat. Please aboard your machines at the starting grid!", the announcer said as the racers entered their vehicles starting their engines as the boosters lifted their machines a foot off the ground. Fire and Ice waved to the crowd as they roared in excitement. Hunter in the driver's seat had a determined look on his face while the co-pilots Lobo, Shazam and Shazam Jr. were ready to go. Manta smirked as he eyed the starting lights with Fire and Ice waiting for the signal.

"3, 2, 1. GOOOOO!"

As soon as the two supermodels waved the starting flag, the racers zoomed on the course as everyone cheered and watched them on the videoboard. Manta, Aquaman, Mera, Team Hurricane and Beavis and Butthead in their twin machine were In the top 5 as they sped on the straightaway. Manta smirked but Hunter steered his machine to a boost pad as Lobo warns him.  
"Dude, there's a speed pad! Step on it!"

"I'm on my way there! Hang on tight, guys!", Hunter said as he guided the vehicle to the dash pad and zipped past Aquaman and Mera as the Atlanteans saw their possible allies catch up to Black Manta. Speaking of Manta, he growled as he spotted behind him his rivals catching up to him.  
"Damn it! Those pesky kids are onto my tail! I gotta figure Out a way to shake them off!", Manta growled as he phoned in his two henchmen.  
"Horace! Stan! Hurry up and drive your machines! I don't care if you have to illegally use your boosters before the checkpoint! Just get up here and take care of those pesky kids and the Atlanteans!", Manta yelled as he hung up the phone maintaining the lead. His henchmen rammed two random racers into a guard rail retiring their machines immediately as the poachers laughed at their dirty work. It took them a while to catch up to the heroes as they smirked.  
"This is it, guys. All we need to do is plan out a way to strike and overtake Manta. The checkpoint is ways ahead of us.", Freddie said as Lobo huffed.  
"Oh come on. Why can't we just use our boosters already?", the Zarnian complained as Hunter rolled his eyes.  
"Dude, you should've read the rules last night. We cannot use our boosters until the first checkpoint is passed through. We'll get disqualified if we do that and in fact, the Officials locked our booster program for that reason.", Hunter explained as Lobo groaned.  
"So that means we gotta ride It out until then? That's a bummer.", Lobo said nonchalantly as Freddie nodded.

"That's right, man. We're in a good position In 2nd place as is. We'll catch up to Black Manta in no time.", Freddie said as Hunter drifted his vehicle into a curve leading into another One. However, Stan and Horace managed to catch up to the teens and bumps into them. Shazam looked out the window as he gulped.  
"Hunter, I believe two vehicles are trying to wipe us out, dude!", the wiz hero said as Hunter and Lobo caught a glimpse of the figures on one side each as they glared at the poachers.  
"You bastards!", Hunter and Lobo growled at the poachers as they were getting rammed again. Hunter used his side attack to ram Stan to a wall but struggled.  
"What do those two want from us anyway? They're desperate!", Shazam whined as Lobo explained.

"It's that dirtbag Manta's cronies we met yesterday in the jungle! They're making Our pursuit difficult as usual! Time to get them off our backs! We're losing positions!", Lobo said as Horace rammed the boys into a wall but the machine didn't get wrecked yet. Some of the racers zipped past them leaving the teens in midfield position.  
"Damn! Those jabronies caused us to get into midfield. According to the position on my radar, we're in 14th place right now. We gotta get a move on.", Hunter explained as Freddie agreed.

"Yeah and judging how Manta's cronies want to let their boss win at all costs, the Atlanteans up in front are next to get hit. We gotta catch up and help them Out.", Freddie said as Shazam smirked.

"Yep. The sooner we catch up, the better.", the wiz hero pointed out as Hunter piloted the machine through tight corners with two other machines blocking his way. The air hero leaned his machine to the right to hug the curves and drifted to head for the straights. He spotted the boost pads and ran over one to get past the two racers heading into 12th place.  
""Sweet. All we need to do is catch up to several more and we'll head for the first checkpoint for our boosters to unlock.", Hunter cheered as Lobo spotted the health meter on the dash.  
"Yeah and we gotta get a pitstop as well. That machine is at half from those dirtbags ramming into us.", Lobo snorted as Shazam raised an eyebrow.  
"But if we stop now, we'll get far behind for sure.", Shazam said as Hunter shook his head pointing to a glowing red panel up ahead.  
"No. This pitstop is different. You run over the glowing red panel and the machine will instantly recover it's energy meter. This is a high-speed vehicle with no tires. We don't need a pit crew for this sort of thing.", Hunter explained as the group ran through the red pit panels recovering their vehicle to full health.

Aquaman and Mera were fighting off Stan and Horace as the Poachers tried to wreck the Atlanteans into a wall. The king tried to get away from Horace while the queen did the same with Stan as they try to get to Manta.  
"You two royal pains aren't laying a finger on the boss! We'll turn you both Into fish food!", Horace said as he tries to ram Aquaman into the wall.  
"Black Manta's henchmen aren't making it easy for us to take him down!", Aquaman grunted as he tries his best to keep from getting wiped out. Mera tried to zip away from Stan as the queen tries to reach for a boost pad. However, Stan smirked as he spotted a bomb trap hoping to knock her into it.  
"Hahahahha! Looks Like it's boom-boom for the sea queen! Sayonara!", Stan goofily grinned as he sideswipes Mera but accidentally made her go Into a boost pad just in time as Stan gulped.

"Oops."

"Oops is right, you moron! You gave the queen an advantage to catch up to me! GRRR!"  
"Sorry, boss! At least that sea king isn't catching up to you and we got the brats way behind us.", Stan said to the angered Black Manta as the pirate growled.

"Just hurry the hell up and get to her! We're getting closer to the first checkpoint of the race for our boosters to unlock! Use them well!", Manta warned as the racers are approaching the first checkpoint of the race.

Hunter steering through the bomb traps saw a boost pad and went through it as he sighed with relief. Afterwards, they went through a tunnel and saw a checkpoint dead ahead.  
"There it goes! Our first checkpoint of the race!", Lobo yelled as Shazam cheered.  
"Yes and we'll use our boosters for sure!", the wiz hero noted as Hunter zipped past three racers giving him 9th place as he crosses the checkpoint.  
"You got boost power!", the announcer said as the boosters were unlocked immediately with every racer crossing the Line. Hunter beamed as he used his boosters to pull ahead to 6th place and maintain It as he negotiates some bends before a high jump ramp. He made a high jump as he controlled the vehicle's center of gravity with the steering wheel tilting it slightly forward to make the machine gain some speed and maintain hangtime in the air. Once he landed On the next portion of the track, he went to 5th place as Horace hits the wall.

"We're catching up to Aquaman, Mera, Stan and Black Manta! All we need to do is conserve our boosters carefully.", Hunter said as Shazam raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't we just use them to the max. We'll win the race for sure!", Shazam nonchalantly said as Freddie shook his head at his adoptive brother.  
"Billy, you forgot that the booster usage is tied to the energy meter. It's a risk and a reward.", Freddie reminded him as Shazam grew confused.

"Okay. In English?

"Freddie meant that we can't overdo the boosters because It consumes our energy meter. You know how it depletes every time we get hit by a machine, trap or wall? Well, using the boosters is the same way. Freddie's right for the boosters are a reward to give us a helping hand but a risk as well since our energy is sacrificed in the Process.", Hunter explained as Freddie nodded.

"Correct. Not only will our energy get sacrificed but our power supply will overheat in the Process. And once our energy runs Out, we'll wipe out or worse. That's why we need to conserve our booster power. It's key to winning the race.", Freddie said as Lobo nodded.

"Yeah. We need to play those racers at their Own game. Hey, that conjoined machine is going crazy on the boosters!", Lobo said pointing to Beavis and Butthead zipping past them and towards Black Manta.  
"Wait a minute. That's Beavis and Butthead's machine. They're going to wipe themselves out if they're not careful with the booster energy.", Hunter said in worry as the teens try to catch up to the duo.

All the fans were watching the action on the videoboard as the girls and everyone else cheered On the racers. Zee gasped as Beavis and Butthead's machine caught up to Black Manta as she saw smoke coming out of the knuckleheads' machine.

"Beavis and Butthead are in 2nd! But their machine is smoking and that's not good! They'll wipe Out for sure!", the magician said in worry as Diana grew worried.

"Manta will surely blow up their machine for sure. And Hunter's machine is in 4th place!", Diana said as Hunter zipped past Aquaman and Mera to get that position. Only Stan was in 3rd place behind Beavis and Butthead. The bumbling poacher tried to get beside the teens but he struggled to dodge a mud Pit on his Left.  
"There's one of the Poachers wee saw the other day. He's going to get them Out of the race!", Karen yelled as she was correct for Stan sideswiped Beavis and Butthead into a wall crashing their vehicle.  
"Broken down!", Beavis and Butthead were quickly teleported out of the race area as their vehicle exploded. The two teens joined the other two racers who were wiped Out earlier at an area to watch the Others.

"Uhh. This sucks."

"Yeah, dude. Heh-heh-heh. This sucks!", Beavis said to his best bud as they watched the videoboard.

"Retired!", the announcer said after Beavis and Butthead's machine exploded.

"Yes! I finally got those losers out of here! Now to Protect the boss! Where is Horace anyway?", Stan wondered as Manta phoned In.

"Stan! You imbecille! You're forgetting that those pesky brats!"  
"Uh whaddya mean, boss? I've wiped them out just like you asked."  
"No! Not those morons that got taken out! That blue wretch and his crew are onto us! And Horace better catch up and do away with those punks!", Manta barked as Stan grinned sheepishly.

"Oh yeah. I'll make sure those snot nosed brats don't get Past me!"

"Well throw them Off our Path! In fact, there's a patch of traction traps! Be sure you don't slip on them yourself!", Manta warned as the blue traction traps were all over the area and to make matters worse, there are no guard rails. Which means that one bad move will send an unfortunate racer to their doom in the waters down below a 100ft from the suspended track.  
"Oh crap! Traction traps! Yo, Hunts! This is risky business, bro! One wrong move and we're swimmin' with the fishes!", Lobo warned as the boys saw the traction trap filled pathway.  
"Damn! We're definitely fish food if I screw this part up.", Hunter gulped as Shazam encouraged the air hero.  
"Don't give up, Hunter! Trust your instincts!"  
"Are you making a Star Fox reference?", Freddie noted at Shazam quoting Peppy Hare's line to Hunter. The air hero carefully steers the machine through the traction traps as it lost its' grip some. Hunter corrects the steering just in time as the machine nearly plummets off course.

"Crap! We almost became fish food for a sec there!", Hunter said in worry as he dodged another set of traction traps and finally made it to a loop-de-loop area with dash pads.  
"Whew. We made it out of there, guys. Now to get on the dash pad and get past Stan and then to Black Manta. Here we go!"

"Careful, Hunter. Stan is lying in waiting for us to make a move so he could wipe us out. Be ready for him.", Freddie said worried as the teens went on the dash pads while zooming on the loop-de-loops. Stan noticed Hunter's team getting ready to overtake him as he phoned in his boss.  
"Yo, Boss! Those rotten kids are at my right! They're setting up for an overtake!"

"Now's your chance! Terminate them!"  
"Roger!", Stan said as he grinned sideswiping Hunter as the poacher cackled.  
"Hahahahaha! That's right, you snot nosed brats! You're not getting the boss this time! Take this!", Stan bellowed as he rammed Hunter making his energy meter at a quarter length. The meter blinked as the air hero grunted to stay on the track.  
"Damn! We're at a quarter of our energy meter! If we don't find a pit area soon, we're done for!", Hunter said as Lobo saw a forked pathway. The right path had a huge stretch of pit panels for Hunter to recover.  
"Yo, Hunt! Hurry and take the right path! There's a large stretch of pit panels to speed over! Boost away from this clown and take the opportunity!", the Zarrnian said as Freddie grew worried.  
"But we'll be on our last bit of fumes! There's got to be another way around this mess!", Freddie protested as Billy shook his head.  
"Not really, dude. It's a risk we're willing to take! Either we try or we fry! Take your Pick.", Shazam warned as Hunter saw the right pathway coming up as he narrowed his eyes.  
"Here goes nothin'!", Hunter said gritting his teeth as he boosted his machine entering the right pathway and is coming at the pit panels. Stan panicked as he told his boss.  
"Boss! They're taking the pathway with the pit Panels!"  
"So? Don't lose them! Hurry up and get them! We're approaching the second checkpoint very soon!", Black Manta warned as Stan boosted after the teens. The heroes recovered full health but for some reason, Hunter boosted while On the pit panels as Shazam grew worried.  
"Dude, why are you wasting your energy already?! We'll be toast for sure!"  
"Calm down, geek! The meter's not going anywhere as long as we're On the panels boosting on them.", Lobo corrected Shazam as Hunter nodded.

"Yeah and the best part is that once we exit out of the forked pathway, we'll be in 1st for sure.", Hunter said as his assumptions were correct. Once Hunter boosts his vehicle out Of the pathway and Onto the straights, the boys took 1st position making Black Manta very angry.  
"You fool! You let them get away! And they're in the lead now because of you!"  
"But, Boss. I'll waste all my energy that way."  
"You imbecille! I told you earlier that the pit Panels replenish your energy and if you boost while on them, you'll never waste them! You could've wiped them out easily! Damn it! Must I do everything around here?!", Black Manta ranted as Horace phoned in. This made Manta more angered than ever.  
"Horace! What the hell do you want now?!"  
"I'm in a bad situation! Those royal pains are trying to make me go up in smoke!"

"Ugh! You too? Hurry up and get to a nearby pit panel and wipe those Atlanteans out! Stan caused my lead to stop thanks to his stupidity! At least wipe the king and queen out!"  
"But what about the brats?"

"I'll take care of the damn brats! Just do away with the Atlanteans or else!", Black Manta threatened breaking contact with Horace as the racers were preparing to cross the second checkpoint gate.

"Second checkpoint.", the announcer said as Hunter saw his time record on the gate.  
"Sweet! We're halfway through this Grand Prix! Only two more checkpoints to cross over.", Hunter said excitedly as Freddie noted something.  
"I hate to ruin a celebration but we have Black Manta and his goons to worry about."

"Oh yeah. Those dirtbags. If they want to play rough, we'll play rough.", Hunter said with a smirk while going through a corkscrew section followed by a tube section which is a Long way across to the next sector.  
"Oh snap! We're in the tubes, bro! This is like the Screw Drive at the amusement park!", Shazam noted as Freddie corrected him.  
"Worse than Screw Drive! We're in a long tube area suspended over an open ocean!", Freddie said as the radar blurted something out.  
"Warning! Warning! Black Manta is approaching!"

"That pirate again! We gotta lose him and fast! Hang on tight, guys!", Hunter warned as he boosted away from the raging pirate giving chase.  
"You won't get away from me that easily, blue brat! I'll make sure of it!", Black Manta yelled as he boosted the vehicle through the tubes running on dash pads as he tries to overtake Hunter only to miss the sideswipe as the teen boosted again avoiding a potential wipeout. Horace and Stan gave chase to Aquaman and Mera who is in 3rd and 4th respectively for the Atlanteans. Horace noticed a random racer trying to overtake him as the vehicle's smoking. Horace took the opportunity and spin attack the racer taking him out of the race.  
"Broken down!"

BOOOM!

"Retired!", the announcer noted as the racer wiped out was being teleported out of the race area. Horace smirked as he gave chase to the Atlanteans.  
"Serves that loser right. Four racers out of 30 wiped out thanks to us! Now for Fish Boy and Sea Queen to join them making it six machines down. Bahahahaha!", Horace said as he tries to catch up to Aquaman but the Atlantean hits the dash pad making Horace frustrated as he missed it. Stan on the other hand was behind mera but the queen blocks the poacher's attempts to overtake her as she spots Manta after Hunter's team.

"Black Manta's after the blue fellow. I got to warn Arthur about this.", Mera said in worry as she phoned Aquaman.  
"Arthur, Black Manta is after the blue hero and his comrades! We need to lose Manta's henchmen to help out.", Mera said as Aquaman agreed.

"I agree. The blue lad needs our help in keeping Manta at bay. Try to lose Stan while I do the same with Horace! Then we'll box Manta in giving our allies time to lead the race.  
", Aquaman said as Mera nodded. The Atlanteans boosted away from the poachers as Stan cried out in panic.  
"Horace, those fish people are getting away!"  
"Well don't just whine about it! Let's get them! Come on!", Horace yelled as the two poachers catch up to the top 4 racers.

"Look at Hunter go In that vehicle! It's so cool!", Kara noted in amazement as she watched the giant videoboard where Hunter is navigating through the tubes with Black Manta on his tail. Tatsu spots the pirate behind the boys chasing them with the Atlanteans hot on Manta's trail.  
"And Black Manta is not too far behind.", Tatsu observed as Jessica saw the Atlanteans chasing after Manta.  
"Manta's on the ropes though. He's busy chasing after Hunter while being chased himself by Aquaman and the queen. But the boys and the Atlanteans mustn't put their guards down yet. Manta and his henchmen are up to something.", the Green lantern noted as Babs nodded.  
"Yes and Horace just wiped the fourth machine out of the race. Who knows what would happen if he and that other poacher catch up to Hunter or the royals.", Babs said in worry as Kara scoffs.

"KEH! Hunter and the guys from the sea got this in the bag. We're halfway in this race and the fact they have to cross two more checkpoints and make it back here in one piece should matter.", Kara said nonchalantly as Zee countered.

"But Hunter has to be careful or else he'll be out of the race. Black Manta will stop at nothing to take him and his adversaries Out.", Zee said as Karen nodded.

"Yeah but we got to be positive about Hunter making this race out alive and the same for the Atlantean royals. Zee, I understand you feel worried for the boys' safety but at the same time we gotta have some hope.", Karen said as Diana nodded.  
"Karen's right, Zee. Hunter's out there being careful on the track. He wants us to believe that he can do this as much as he does with us when we're in tougher times. Let's cheer on our friends and believe they can finish this race!", Diana said as Zee felt assured with the group cheering Hunter on as his team is maintains the lead.  
"Go for it, hunter. Don't you give up on us!", Zee thought as she gazed at the videoboard.  
======

The racers made it out of the first long tube section as they go through a curved road with a dash pad in the middle at the exit. Hunter took advantage of this and ran over the pad giving him a speed boost as Manta was still on his tail.  
"That pirate doesn't know when to give up. Does he?", Lobo snorted as Hunter nodded.  
"Couldn't agree more, dude. Black Manta's getting all the way desperate. Thankfully the Atlanteans are behind Manta so that way we can focus On what's ahead.", Hunter noted as Shazam saw the entrance to the second tube road.

"And we're on our second tube, dawg! How many tubes are there?", Shazam wondered as Freddie checked the screen.  
"According to the track layout, the second checkpoint has three very long tubes to go through in order to cross the next checkpoint. And we're approaching the second tube right now.", Freddie said as Shazam gulped.  
"Come on, geek. We got this in the bag! Manta's got the Atlanteans on his sorry butt and all we gotta do is race to win! Simple as that!", Lobo encouraged as the boys led the pack inside the second tube area. The racers sped through the long tubing and did the same with the last one until they encountered a straightaway with a dash pad leading to a large jump off to the next checkpoint. Hunter's eyes bug out as the straightaway was almost over.  
"Wow. We gotta make this to the next checkpoint down below.", Hunter noted as Shazam sees the upcoming dash pad.

"There it goes, dude! Hurry!", Shazam warned but before Hunter can get there, Black Manta rams the boys into the guard rail losing a lot of speed in the process.  
"Hahahaha! See if you can make it now, impudent brat! You'll never make the jump now!", Manta said cackling as he boosted away taking the lead. Hunter's machine got banged up as Hunter grew frustrated.

"Damn! Our machine's energy is at 33%! I'm not sure if my speed is enough to clear a short window.", Hunter said as Lobo encouraged him.  
"Just use your boosters to make it! You can do it, bro! That dirtbag's getting under our skin.", Lobo said as Shazam nodded.

"Lobo's right, man. We've been in worse scrapes than this. Time to beat the odds!", Shazam said as Hunter agreed.  
"You're right. If I push the machine to the boost pad and boost in the air, I'll make the clearing. Let's do it!", Hunter said as he puts his idea into action as the teens were in 10th place right now. They successfully made It to the next section where the third checkpoint awaits them.

"There it goes! Dead ahead!", Freddie said as Hunter crossed the third checkpoint.  
"Third checkpoint!", the announcer noted as all 26 racers made it across. Black Manta smirked to himself as he maintains the lead.  
"Good riddance to those snot nosed brats. They probably never made it through the third checkpoint and became fish food. Now to deal with my longtime nemesis and his queen. Then Atlantis will suffer witnessing their monarchs' defeat and their treasures belonging to me!", Manta cackled as he piloted the vehicle through a giant incline with Aquaman and Mera trying to box Manta in but the pirate knew what they were planning to do. He sideswipes Mera into the guardrail as Arthur grew furious.  
"What's the matter, Fish Boy? Your sea queen got hurt by me? Well, I'll wipe you out while my henchmen take good care of her.", Manta noted as Horace and Stan sees Mera recover from the bump to the guardrail and chase after her.

The sea chick is easy pickings! Oh boy!", Stan grinned as Horace buzzed in.  
"C'mon, you moron! After her and make sure you wipe her out this time!", Horace hissed as Stan smirks.  
"Don't worry, Horace. That fish girl isn't getting away from us this time. And the fish King isn't getting away from the boss neither. And when all of those losers are out Of the way, we'll be swimmin' in riches!", Stan cackled as Horace groaned.  
"Just shut up and take care of that sea chick already!", Horace yelled as the Poachers try to give chase as neither poachers or Manta realize that Hunter is not too far behind.  
"Those idiots! They're after the Atlantean queen! We gotta make it through this giant incline and go after her!", Hunter noted as Lobo saw some pit panels.  
"Quick, man! There's some Pit panels! Let's recover our ride and get moving!", Lobo said as Hunter smirked.  
"Don't worry. I got it covered.", the air hero ran through the pit panels recovering energy and boosted to catch up with the 9 other racers. The air hero went down the large downhill area building up some speed. To make it more intense, dash pads were Littered on the track as he ran through a couple sending the boys closer to the racers.  
"Haaa! You can't run from us now, queenie! We'll usurp you and Fish Boy in this race!", Horace boasted as he tries to sideswipes Mera but the queen boosted on the dash pad to get away.  
"Damn! Stan, get her! She's catching up to Fish Boy! Hurry up!", Horace chorused as Stan had a scared look On his face seeing Hunter On the radar passing a few racers.  
"Horace, we got company.", Stan whimpered as Horace scoffs.

"What are you talking about? It's just random racers trying to distract us!"

SLAM!

"WHOA! Who did it?!", Horace yelled as his machine is in critical health as Hunter sideswiped him. Horace glared at Hunter's vehicle and yelled.

'It's that snot nosed blue brat! After him! My machine's smoking!", Horace yelled as Stan growls.  
"Right behind you, man! NO little Punk's makin' a fool outta me!", Stan boosted after Hunter as Horace carefully whizzed behind Stan as his vehicle is still smoking.  
"Yes! We're catching up to Manta this time! Now to take back the lead!", Hunter cheered as Freddie paled seeing Stan driving beside them ready to wipe them out.  
"Oh no! Stan's back! He's ready to get us for sure!", Freddie said In worry.  
"You punks aren't goin' anywhere, bub! Especially taking a powerful champion's belt!", Stan radioed in as Hunter grew intrigued.

"A powerful champion's belt?", Hunter wondered as Stan continued to rant.

"With the Boss winning the Grand Prix, he'll be dual champion of both the underground and the surface worlds! It's all for the Ocean Master! Bahahahahahaha!", Stan laughed as Shazam raised an eyebrow.

"Ocean Master? What's this dude talking about?"

"Whatever those clowns are doing with those two belts, it's not good.", Hunter said as Lobo nodded.  
"That gives us a reason to keep that pirate maniac from winning that champion's belt.", Lobo bellowed as Hunter had determination to win the race or at least keep Manta from doing so. While he tries to negotiate turns while keeping Stan at bay, Hunter told Shazam to do an important task.  
"Billy, use your commlink to phone in Diana. It's important."  
"You're talking to your GF at a time like this?"  
"Just hurry and do so. We have a clue on why Manta is here to begin with.", Hunter said as Shazam understood what he needed to do.  
=========

The commlink to Diana's rang as the Team raised an eyebrow. Karen grew concerned as she was the first to speak.  
"Di, is it Hunter? Is he okay?"

"No. It's Billy. It must be urgent.", Diana pushed the button as she answered the call.  
"Hello? Billy, is everything okay? Is Hunter all right?"  
"Your boyfriend's okay, Di. It's just that we just that one of Black Manta's cronies sang like a canary talking about a powerful champion's belt from this Island.", Billy noted as Diana raised an eyebrow.  
"A powerful champion's belt? What do you mean?"

"Stan blabbed it to us when he tried to wipe us out. And that's not all, Black Manta is the underground champion of the Grand Prix circuit and his plans were to win this Grand Prix and become dual champion for somebody called the Ocean Master. I'm not sure what he's going to do with both belts but with him saying powerful is not good at all,Di.", Shazam said as Zee gasped.  
"I think I saw a strange belt around Black Manta's waist! It must be the underground belt and that floating Dolphin Keys belt is in fact the powerful belt everyone's striving for.", Zee said as Shazam nodded.  
"Exactly. But whatever it is, we can't let Black Manta win that champion's belt. And it may be a reason why Aquaman and the queen were entering the Grand Prix to begin with. To keep that pirate from doing so. Judging by their rivalry on the track, it's noted that the Atlanteans and the pirate crumbums have long time beef with each Other.", Shazam explained as Diana took in everything that has been said.  
"I believe Garth knows all about this. We'll see what he has to say about the belts. You keep on racing and prevent Black Manta from winning while we get to the bottom of this.", Diana ordered as Shazam agreed as they broke contact. As soon as Shazam hung up, Diana looked to Babs for assistance.  
"Babs, call Garth on your commlink immediately. We have questions to ask him.", Diana ordered as Babs dialed the number.

"You got It, DI.", Babs said as the girls try to get to the bottom of this.

======  
"YEAH! The final checkpoint!", the announcer called out the last checkpoint crossed as Black Manta, Stan, Horace, Aquaman, Mera and Hunter are at the front while 20 others race behind them.  
"This is it, guys! The finish Line is the same place as the starting line. We gotta take out Manta and his goons out of the race if we want a chance.", Hunter noted as Freddie eyed Mera battling Stan for 3rd as the poacher tries to block.  
"Looks Like Stan's messing with the queen again., Freddie said as Shazam spotted Aquaman tied up with Horace.  
"And the sea king Is too tied up with Horace to save his girl from Stan.", Shazam said as the racers zipped through a tunnel drifting through curves as Mera tries to fight back against Stan. Hunter spotted a bomb up ahead as he got an idea.  
"I think I got it, guys. We'll lure Stan to the bomb to wipe him out. Look at his machine.", Hunter said as Lobo spotted smoke coming out of the back of Stan's vehicle.  
"I see it, buddy! The queen's fighting back herself but she needs a boost otherwise she'll go down with that clown.", Lobo noted as Freddie agreed.  
"All we gotta do is boost towards Mera and race beside stan to have him focus on us. Then we fake out to the very right away from the bomb giving Mera the opportunity to sideswipe him.", Freddie explained the plan as Hunter smiled at the idea.  
"That's perfect! Let's do It!", Hunter said as the boys executed the plan as Stan and Mera noticed them.

"It's those brats! I thought I'd shook you guys off!"  
"Well you thought wrong, beefcake! We surrender this time.", Hunter said as Shazam frowned but Lobo and Freddie reminded the wiz hero to play along.  
"Surrender? That's what I Like to hear. And sending you guys right into the bomb will send you guys into pieces! Bwahahahahaha!", Stan cackled as Hunter readies to fake out. As soon as Stan gets ready to sideswipe the boys in the path of the bomb, Lobo yelled.

"Now, Hunts!Now!"

"Psych!", Hunter said as he faked out boosting away to the far right as Stan grew shocked.  
"What the- That kid outsmarted me! Can this get any worse?", Stan jinxed as Mera narrowed her eyes and sideswiped Stan right into the bomb''s path as she boosted away to catch up.  
"Oh no! I'm done for! WAAAAAA!"

BOOM!  
"Broken down! Retired!", the announcer said as Stan was wiped out from the race as Mera smiled internally thanking the teens for helping her out. Stan was transported to the stands as his machine's parts went up in flames.

"Stan! Those rotten kids will pay for what they did to him! Now to wipe them all out after Aquaman is dealt with!", Horace growled as he hit a bomb damaging his vehicle.  
"Oh no! My vehicle's energy is failing! Boss! I'm afraid I'm going down too!"  
"Don't quit on me now! There's some pit panels up ahead! Hurry and run through them!", Black Manta barked as Horace hurries through the pit panels with the other racers going In. Hunter noticed a path up ahead that lacks guardrails.  
"Oh crap! Another section before the tunnel leading to the finish Line. There's no guardrails to help us now.", Hunter noted as Shazam had an idea.  
"Not If we aid Aquaman in knocking Horace right into the water.", Shazam said as Hunter agreed.  
"Yeah. That's what we'll do. I have great reflexes not to go off course. C'mon, boys. This is our last chance to stop Manta.", Hunter said with determination as he weaved through the tough pathway as Horace grew frustrated as Aquaman and Mera boosted carefully away from him. Horace spots Hunter and gets ready to knock him off course.  
"That's it, blue wretch! You'll be swimming with the fishes! Take this!"

"No way! Fat chance!", Hunter dodged a sideswipe and noticed Horace getting reckless as Hunter found a window to knock him out. The air hero rammed Horace off the track and yelled in triumph.

"Swim!", Hunter smirked as Horace screamed.  
"NOOOOO! Forgive me, Boss!"

"Off course! Retired!", the announcer yelled out as Horace got transported out of the machine as It exploded right Into the ocean. Now it was Black Manta in trouble now as the heroes were right on his tail. The pirate growled as he looks back at them.

"Those fools! They won't get their hands on the champion's belt! Time to take it up a notch!", Manta boosted but his energy was at Low count as Aquaman spin attacks the Pirate's vehicle sending it spinning towards Hunter's as the air hero smirked.  
"Time to kiss your championship hopes goodbye, Manta! Take this!", Hunter rammed Manta right into a bomb propelling the craft forward out of the tunnel and onto the road with fans noticing Black Manta skidding as Hunter boosted past the Atlanteans in 1st place going towards the finish Line.  
"Broken down!"

"Dammit! I was so close in getting that belt! AuG!", Black Manta shouted as he got propelled out of the vehicle and falling onto the concrete metal road flat on his face as he watched his machine blow up in flames.  
"Retired!", the announcer yelled as Black Manta watched helplessly as the top 5 finishers were on the board.  
"FINISH! All right, 1st Place!", the announcer said as Hunter crossed the line as Fire and Ice waved the flag.

"Yes! We did it! We won the Grand Prix! I knew we could do it!", Shazam said as the four boys opened the canopy and waved to the crowd as the top 3 vehicles parked on the giant podiums as Hunter's team stood on the top one while Aquaman and Mera on 2nd and 3rd place podiums respectively. Diana and the others cheered as the boys are champions.  
"Great Zeus! The guys won the race! And Manta is defeated!", Diana said as Zee squealed in joy with the other Superhero Girls beamed as confetti littered the raceway. Doris, Pam and Harley smirked watching the boys pose for pictures as the announcer introduced a woman who is brown skinned with a zebra printed swimsuit sporting an amulet around her neck. She held the prized champion's belt as the green haired woman being Fire and a icy white haired woman Ice followed her.  
"And to present the champion's belt, Mari McCabe, Beatrice Bonilla del Costa, Tora Olafsdotter and Vanessa Tua!", the announcer said as the last woman was brown skinned and had a curvaceous figure with long hair and brown eyes. The first three ladies eyed the four boys in their hero forms and wasn't shocked but intrigued deep down. They handed Hunter handed the belt to him as the girls kissed the racers in tradition.  
"Whoa. We're like your best fans ever! I gotta say you four are complete hotties!", Shazam said as Mari smirked.  
"So we have four admirers. And you in the blue outfit must be Captain Hurricane.", Mari said as Hunter grinned.

"The one and only. We're total badass superheroes.", Hunter said as Lobo grinned.

"Yeah. And I'm dubbed Lobo. L as in lacerate—"  
"No need for long inntros, no? Since you guys won the Grand Prix, we can talk more over at the VIP section of the party tomorrow. By the way, the three of us have powers too.", Fire said as Freddie smirked.  
"You don't say?", he said as Ice nodded.  
"Ja. We have superpowers but let's explain it over at the party tomorrow.", Ice said as Hunter nodded.  
"Very well. Say, you in the blue swimsuit. You must be kind of shy. ", Hunter noted to Vanessa as she blushed.  
"O-Oh. Sorry. I haven't seen you here before.", she said as Lobo grinned.  
"It's all good. We cool peeps. Lookin' forward to this shindig tomorrow.", Lobo said as the group posed for pictures. Doris glared at Hurricane and huffed.  
"Hunter and that superhero are just alike when it comes to women! I swear that everywhere he goes, he gets girls. I'll show those hussies what a real woman is.", Doris grumbled as Pam shook her head.  
"Doris, don't even start trouble with the supermodels. Besides, they're in college age! There's no way Hunter or Hurricane can date an older woman.", Pam said nonchalantly. Harley giggled as she pointed to Horace and Stan getting mugged buy the wiped Out racers they screwed over.  
"You girls gotta see this! A group of racers are mugging the other ones! It's awesome!", Harley said as Pam gasped while Doris grinned running over the fence to beat up Horace and Stan.  
"Doris! Get back here!", Pam yelled but the ginger giant didn't listen as she punched Horace's teeth down his throat. Beavis and Butthead gave Stan a wedgie and placed him in the trashcan.  
"What a wuss. Huh-huh-huh-huh!"

"Yeah, dude! Heh-heh-heh-heh! We could've scored with those four chicks up there! Heh-heh!", Beavis said to Butthead as they kicked the trashcan over with Stan still inside it. Doris and the other racers tied Horace up and mugged on him some more. Diana and Karen grew appalled while Kara grew hyped.  
"Hahahahaha! That's what those poachers get! Break their jaws, Doris!", Kara cheered as the girls glared.  
"Are you nuts? Someone needs to stop that before those two Poachers go to jail with their jaws wired shut.", Zee protested as Kara tried to join in on the mugging but Diana frowned.  
"Kara, get back now.", Diana commanded as Kara groaned. Suddenly, a figure coming out of the ocean and grabbed Black Manta by the neck as everyone gasped except for Aquaman and Mera.  
"Black Manta, you failed me in your mission! You good-for-nothing!", the figure looked to be an Atlantean spoke coldly as Manta begged for mercy.  
"Forgive me, Lord Orm! I was close to getting that champion's belt for you and I would've done it too if it weren't for those meddling kids holding the belt! Look for yourself!", Black Manta pointed to Captain Hurricane with the belt who glared at the mysterious figure.  
"It doesn't matter. You should've won the Grand Prix for me. You good-for-nothing!", Lord Orm used his waterkinesis to send Manta flying across the road.  
"Forgive me, Lord Orm! AAAAH!", once Manta fell unconscious, Aquaman glared at his rival from Atlantis. The lord of Atlantis smiled evilly at Arthur and Mera.  
"well if it isn't my half-brother and his wife.", Orm said as Hurricane raised an eyebrow.  
"Half-brother?", Hunter said as Aquaman nodded.

"Yes. Orm is my half-brother. The lord of Atlantis who wanted to become King of the Seven Seas.", Aquaman said as Orm nodded.

"Correct, brother. Educating this surface dweller on my profession who obtained what should be MINE! Along with your trident!"", Orm yelled as Hunter and the heroes glared at the Atlantean tyrant.  
"I assume you're the Ocean Master Manta and his goons blabbed about. And don't lie to me for I heard you want two of those belts! So explain to me what's so important about those belts anyway?", Hunter shouted as Mera sadly told Hunter.  
"He hates the surface dwellers and their ways like yours. He waged war between our people and the surface dwellers. Ever since Arthur became King Of The Seven Seas with this trident as proof. Only the worthy ones can obtain the trident to become king and orm wasn't worthy of that task.", the queen said as Orm smirked.

"Precisely. As for those two belts. I realized that both were forged with light and shadow respectively. The young surface dweller holding the belt is the light. With both belts joined together, I'll use it's combined power to flood the whole planet eradicating all the surface dwellers and usurp my brother for the crown. I will rule a utopia where no pathetic land dweller exists!", Orm cackled as Diana and the girls gasped speechless while Hunter and Aquaman were angry.  
"So you're trying to destroy the surface world, brother? So many lives will be Lost! So many innocents! I won't let you do this!", Aquaman bellowed as Orm smirked.  
"IT's a sacrifice I'm willing to make for my new world! You should accept that.", Orm said as Hunter snarled.  
"Not if I have anything to say about it, pal! I heard enough of what you're Planning to do and I got to say that you are insane and vile!", Hurricane yelled as Orm laughed as Shazam grew angry.  
"What's so funny?"  
"What's so funny is that a surface dweller dares to talk down on royalty in front Of him. And since your blue friend piloted the vehicle to victory, I assume you're the champion."  
"Damn straight. If you know what's good for you, you'll leave the surface world alone and all this fighting will be avoided. Get out while you still can.", Hunter said as Orm smirked.  
"I'm not going anywhere. If you love your home of pathetic Landworms like you, why don't you race me for not only your life but everyone else's? If you don't, I'll Kill you and take that belt off your lifeless body and devastate the surface world!"  
"You monster!", Karen silently cried out as Hunter angrily glared daggers. Aquaman and Mera didn't have a choice but to give Into his ultimatum.  
"Okay, fine. You name the place. Your vehicle against mine! If I win, I win the underground Grand Prix belt. And you'll have to leave my surface world alone. Do we have a deal?", Hunter said as Orm smirked.  
"Your terms are accepted. Meet me at the Trench hideout. We'll race there from there to the city of Atlantis. And don't forget to bring the champion's belt.", Orm said as Hunter nodded with determination. As soon as Orm left, Aquaman turned to Hunter with a concerned.  
"Are you sure you want to do this? Orm is my brother and you don't need that burden put on you. I'm the King of Atlantis. I should protect my people and yours.", Aquaman tried to reason as Hunter nodded.  
"I understand your concern but your brother wanted to face me in a race. If he finds Out you were present instead of me, the whole world will be finished. I can't stand here and watch those that I care about suffer at the hands of a tyrant. I'll pilot the Storm Eagle for one more race. Are you willing to assist me in this battle?", Hunter said as Arthur thought for a moment as Lobo, Shazam and Freddie were worried as did Mera but the Atlantean sighed.  
"I'm sorry. He made his decision but I shall assist him on his quest.", Arthur said as Billy grew concerned.  
"Dude, if anything happened to you. You wouldn't be seen again."

"I know. That's why I need to do this. No one should suffer and die under a tyrant who wishes to be selfish.", Hunter said as Billy understood.  
"Billy, if anything happens to me, you're second-in-command over the Team. Got it? In fact, take care of the group while I deal with Orm.", Hurricane said as Billy grew alarm.

"Don't talk like you're not coming back alive!"  
"Sorry. It's just that I need to grow up a little just this one time. I'm not going to run away from a fight. My brothers taught me that and now is the time to do it.", Hunter said as Billy grew stunned with the others.  
"Whoa. That's deep, man.", Lobo said as the others see Aquaman and Mera enter their vehicles with Hunter piloting his as they head for the sea at the shore. Diana and the team grew sad watching Hurricane go to Atlantis but understood his reasons for doing so.

Lord Orm smiled wickedly as he piloted his vehicle that resembled a pod racer going back to Atlantis to face his foes in a showdown for the fate beyond Dolphin Keys.

========  
A/N: I must stop here as the next chapter will take place in the same day. This is a Captain Hurricane centric chapter where he faces off against the Oceanmaster for the fate of his land and loved Ones. Stay tuned for Chappy 24 for the death race. As always, LilMancub out and I'll see y'all in the next one.


	24. Chapter 24: Race Between Life and Death

Hey, folks. Time for another episode of Captain Hurricane and the Superhero Girls where Hunter and Aquaman race Orm for the fate of Atlantis and the surface world. Thanks for reading the story and after this chapter will be back to fun and mayhem on the beach as usual. Anyway, DCSG belongs to DC not me. Let's get it.

=======Chapter 24: Race Between Life and Death======

When we last left our heroes, Hunter in his hero form along with Shazam, Lobo and Shazam Jr. raced in the Dolphin Keys Grand prix against Black Manta and his goons. With the help from Aquaman and Mera did Hunter's team acquired the win and a powerful champion's belt. But the battle's far from over as the Oceanmaster Orm now wants Hunter's belt to devastate the surface world to rule the seven seas. Now Hunter and Aquaman must team up and stop Orm's plans in a death race.

Captain Hurricane and Aquaman were at the designated place as Instructed by Orm as the air hero wearing protective breathing gills on his neck wowed at the ocean. Arthur stopped his sightseeing as he guided Hunter to the starting grid in the Storm Eagle.

"No time to gawk, Hurricane. Once we defeat my brother, I'll one day show you my kingdom."

"Sweet. I'll love that.", Hunter said as they await the Oceanmaster as both heroes glared at the tyrannical maniac. Orm smirked as he grinned at his brother and the air hero.  
"You both arrived on time. Do you have the champion's belt as instructed?", Oceanmaster said as Hunter and Aquaman nodded showing him this belt from the Grand Prix earlier. Orm pleased smiled at the heroes.

"Very well. Young land dweller. May I tell you something before you die?", Oceanmaster asked as Hunter scoffs.  
"Go ahead and shoot away. And by the way, who said I'm going to die? No one. That's who."

"Confident aren't we? Anyway, like I said earlier, our belts are intertwined for each other. I am the Underground Grand Prix champion for many years after my brother became king of Atlantis. How I've waited for this moment. Our belts are yin and yang according to your land dwellers' philosophies. Your belt represents light while mine is shadow. When the user becomes both champion of the Grand Prixes will he or she use it's power as they please for any reason.", Oceanmaster said as Hunter nodded.

"So you're going to flood the planet with no land or the inhabitants that Live on it. What do you have against land dwellers like me anyway? There's got to be a reason for all this!", Hunter demanded as Oceanmaster scoffs.  
"All of you land dwellers are all the same left and right. You take the Ocean for granted endangering the Atlantean way of life! And my poor excuse of a half-brother sides with the ones who want to endangered our customs, our traditions, our culture! That's why I have something against land dwellers like you. With my brother as King, the situation gets worse by the minute and it sickens me.", Orm said in disgust as Hunter thought internally.  
"Kind of similar to Poison Ivy at the fact she detests people endangering and taking nature for granted. But at Least she's better than him. At least she doesn't try to cause a mass extinction to people on land. That's for dam sure.", Hunter pondered deep down as Arthur sighed.  
"Look, brother. Sure there are land dwellers out there who take the power of the ocean for granted and abuse it. But not all are like that! You don't have to do this!", Arthur said as Oceanmaster huffed.  
"You are so naïve, brother. You siding with the surface dwellers like this one beside you will be you're downfall as king.", Oceanmaster said as Hurricane protested.  
"Your brother's right, Orm. There's a better alternative to educate my people on land about caring about the ocean. Eradicating us all would not help solve everything!", Hurricane tried to reason but Orm shouted.  
"Silence! I heard enough from you, blue wretch! Power up your vehicle and have at you both! This ocean will be your graves!", Oceanmaster bellowed as he gets in his vehicle as Hunter and Arthur entered the Storm Eagle.  
"Not if I can help it! We'll stop you yet! Let's go!", Hunter said as he and Aquaman in the co-pilot's seat powered up the engines.

====BGM: Meaning Of Truth from the anime F-Zero GP Legend======

The two vehicles started on a road near the mountain as it speeds through the straights as Orm and Hunter were side by side as there were no guardrails to keep them on track. Orm drifted through a curve while Hunter did the same as both negotiated successfully. It wasn't easy for the geyser shot hot bubbles that would Incinerate anyone caught in it.

"Damn! I learned about these kind of places in science class! This is a textbook example of the real deal!", Hunter said dodging the hot bubbles as Aquaman nodded.  
"This mountain is treacherous yet so unique to the deep. We have a long race ahead of us.", Aquaman noted as Hunter agreed as he continued the path down the mountain as he sped down the road past the monstrous giant squid chasing them through.  
"Oh snap! A giant squid's after us! We're going to be it's lunch for sure!", Hunter panicked as he tried to boost for his life. But Aquaman stopped him from getting too anxious.  
"Hurricane, stay calm. Do not waste your boosters on this sea creature. Otherwise, you'll be finished for sure. Just look forward and don't look back.", the Atlantean said as Hunter looked ahead at orm who is a bit of a stretch ahead. The giant squid chased after the two machines through the dense road of the trenches as Orm looked behind him as Hunter pulled up closer to the Oceanmaster.  
"So you finally try to have the courage to get past me? Not a chance! I'll teach you, land dweller!", Orm said trying to lay a bomb for Hunter to run into. Hunter gasped as he spotted a bomb ready to go off.

"Shoot! It's a bomb! It looks like it's ready to blow up any minute!", Hunter said as he boosted quickly away from the bomb as it explodes leaving a crater in its' place. Hunter glared at Orm as the duo traverse through the path filled with traps.  
"So Orm loves to play dirty, eh? We'll show him!", the air hero said as Aquaman spotted various traps that could catch them at any angle.  
"Hurricane, the traps are littered where you least expect them to. Orm is a deceitful fellow and crafty as well. Use extreme caution. It's not like the Grand Prix you previously won today.", Aquaman explained as Hunter nodded.  
"I'm aware Of that, Aquadude. That bomb your bro put out for me should be enough of a wake-up call.", Hunter said with a smirk as the wing clipped a snare causing the coral rock to fall out missing the vehicle. Aquaman deadpanned at the air hero as he sheepishly grinned.  
"You were saying?", Aquaman said as Hurricane gulped.

"Okay. For the most part. We almost got turned into a pancake for a second there.", Hunter admitted as he saw a glowing boost pad and dodged potential hazards from pits to bombs. Hunter sped towards the pad and ran over it giving him momentary speed bursts catching up towards Oceanmaster.

"Sweet! We're catching up to Orm this time! If only we have the opportunity to overtake him and bring this race home.", Hunter wondered as he waited for the opportunity to overtake. The Atlantean king nodded as he watches Hurricane carefully planning to make a move.  
"Yes but we have a long journey ahead of us before we reach the city. Try not to be hasty with your decision but at the same time not wait too late.", Aquaman warned as Hurricane took in the advice as they trek through the road ready to go through a tunnel. It was dark but Hunter switched on his vehicle's headlights and followed the boosters coming from Orm's racer to find a way out.  
"Man, what the hell? It's pitch black in here! Thank goodness these headlights come in handy.", Hunter grinned as Aquaman encouraged the air hero.  
"You worry about piloting the vehicle while I spot for an exit out Of here. I'll let you know if you stray off course.", Aquaman advised the young racer as he did as instructed. The tunnel was a very long pathway with potential danger lurking inside it.

At the hotel room, the Superhero Team were down about Hunter being out there racing for the fate of the planet. Diana and Karen especially was saddened fearing deep down for the worst of Hunter if he doesn't make it out alive. They hadn't done anything for the rest of the day as they watch the dreadful coverage of Orm threatening to destroy the surface world. Zee sighed hoping her friend makes it out alive. Karen silently cried as Tatsu comforted the bee girl.

"Karen, he's still alive. We mustn't give up.", Tatsu said as Karen sobbed.  
"But why did he have to race against Oceanmaster? Why can't that lunatic just leave instead of flooding the world?", Karen said in tears as Zee nodded.  
"I know what you mean. I feel the same way too. But Aquaman's right. Hunter made his decision to try and save the world.", Zee explained as Diana cried in tears.

"Hunter, you idiot! Why must you try to save the world on your own like that? I could've went by your side and took on Oceanmaster! What the Hades were you thinking?!", Diana sobbed as Kara sighed and reasoned with the Amazon.  
"Look, Di. We're all fearful of what would happen to Hunter if the worst came. Hell, I'm afraid too. But Hunter reckless as he is to take In such an ultimatum did it because he didn't want to see anyone hurt or worse. As much as you and Karren love him, he feels the same way too. Why do you think he beat the hell out of Black Manta yesterday when you told us he rescued you?", Kara said with a smirk as Diana and Karen blushed. Lobo smirked and added in his words.  
"Yeah. Blondie's right. That blue bub loves ya two babes. We guys aren't as expressive on these kinda mumbo jumbo deals but we still deal with it differently. Ya dig?", Lobo said as Zee spoke to Di and Karen.

"What Lobo meant to say was that Hunter is into you two but he's not the expressive type of guy. The point is that Hunter wants to fight for a great cause when it's necessary and one of these times is now. If Hunter hadn't accepted the offer then he would've killed him on the spot and executed his plan also.", Zee explained as Diana and everyone processed everything that happened earlier as they understood why Hunter chose to race.

"So now do you understand why he had to do this?, Di? It's for the best if he did race otherwise, we would be sunk and In Garth's case, be enslaved by Oceanmaster.", Jessica said as Diana nodded.

"Yes. I hope he comes back alive. I pray that the gods guide him back and then I'll deal with him.", Diana said narrowing her eyes at the last part as Karen agrees. Shazam looked to Babs as he grew concerned for the air hero.  
"Di's gonna kill him if Oceanmaster doesn't."  
"Yeah. That's the beauty of Love.", Babs said sighing as Billy gagged.

Hunter and Aquaman traversed through the Long tunnel while dodging bombs and rocks in their way as Orm struggled to dodge the rocks.  
"So many rocks! One bad move and we're crushed!", Hunter yelled as Aquaman nodded.

"Keep calm and steer through the danger! Orm is struggling also due to the rocks falling in certain directions!"  
"You got it, dude! I think I see the way out. My main concern is getting us out Of the tunnel."

"Indeed. I can see it too. And you are right. We need to get out Of the tunnel and worry about overtaking Orm once we're out.", Aquaman agreed with Hunter's strategy as the two machines dodged the rocks as one hit the bombs exploding some of the rocks. After a sharp turn, they were out of the tunnel at last. Orm sneered at Hunter and Aquaman beside him.

"You traitorous brother with that land dweller will never win! The surface world will sure perish along with the people you care about, boy!", Orm taunted as Hunter heard him through his communicator onboard. Hunter glared at Orm and shouted.  
"Over my dead body!", Hunter boosted overtaking Orm as the angry Atlantean seethed as the two opponents went through a bridge suspended over an abyss.

"You fool! I will not lose to a impudent child! I will destroy you yet! The abyss will be both your graves, you pitiful urchins!", Orm growled as he boosted beside Hunter trying to wreck him as the vehicle plowed Hunter near the edge. Hunter tried his might to sideswipe Orm to Prevent the air hero and the Atlantean king's possible deaths.

"My energy's less than half! Orm's getting serious this time to the Point we're gonna meet our maker!", Hunter said as Aquaman grunted at the impact Orm was doing.

"Keep fighting back, Hunter! Don't give up! The surface world depends on you!", Aquaman encouraged as Hunter managed to keep the vehicle on the bridge as the path was a stretch. Both vehicles sped through the path fighting for 1st place. They then zoomed through a loop-de-loop until they both made the huge drop off. The path to the city was near but a huge sea monster made it difficult once both vehicles made the jump. The monster roared as Hunter gasped.

"Sufferin' swampsuckers! It's a Leviathan!"

"Good eye, young man. How did you know about this creature of Atlantean lore?", Aquaman intrigued asked the air hero as he grinned.

"Watched a movie called Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Great movie if I say so myself.", Hunter said as the monster roared swiping at the vehicles as they boost away.  
"But I can't say the same for that overgrown lobster! Why not serve it with cheddar biscuits? I'm sure that's where I can see a Leviathan as. Food!", Hunter gulped as he whizzed through sharp corners while the Leviathan kept chasing them.  
"What in the hell does it want from us?", Hunter yelled as Aquaman shook his head.  
"Probably we're in it's territory. In Atlantis, there are so many Leviathans like this one. But the one I had to get past to obtain the trident was okay."  
"Well I'd like to meet this Leviathan that helped you somehow be the head honcho."

"If we make it and win, I'll take you to her. Let's just Lose this Leviathan here and leave.", Aquaman advised as Hunter narrowly dodged the Leviathan chomping at the machines.  
"Yeah. Let's am-scray! YIPE!", Hunter yelped as the Leviathan missed the vehicle by a hair as the booster energy burnt it's face. Soon, the racers made It out of the sea beast's territory and ventured on the road. What made it dangerous was the fact the path lacked barriers. And due to both vehicles' G-Diffusers set a certain way, it will fall down dangerously to the infinite abyss.

"Hurricane, the city of Atlantis is very close. Just make It through Sea Snake Way and you'll make it to the city in no time. But be warned. Just like the bridge, this path will send us to our doom if you fall off course.", Aquaman advised as Hunter leaned the machine to the right and steered to hug the curves carefully. He grinned at the Atlantean giving him a thumbs up.  
"No worries, man. I race through danger all the time. On my airboard that is.", Hunter said as he piloted the vehicle through tricky turns and boosted on the straights when necessary. Orm growled as he blocks Hunter's attempts at overtaking. The last curve was a make or break for Hunter as he drifted the vehicle through a large curve and boosted exiting the last curve. After they exited Sea Snake Way, they approached the Atlantean architecture as Orm and Hunter were beside each Other trying to shoot for an opportunity. The large gate for vehicles opened as Aquaman warned Hunter for his potential victory.  
"Hurricane, make haste! The gate is up ahead! Boost now!", Hunter listened to Aquaman as Orm angrily sideswipes the machine turning Hunter's energy to less than a quarter.  
"Damn! My machine's smoking right now! If Orm wipes us out, the Earth's doomed along with my loved ones! I'm screwed!", Hunter was worried as Orm cackled as he began to get ready for another side attack to wipe Hunter and Aquaman out.

"What's the matter, land dweller? Has your fighting spirit died? Face it, you blue wretch! It's going to be your fault once I destroy the surface world! Along with my traitorous brother! I will rule the seas like I truly deserve! You have nothing to fight for, filthy land dweller! Admit your defeat for the last time!", Orm said as Hunter gasped but images of Diana, Karen, the rest of the Superhero Girls, his family, most of his friends and everybody else that cares for him. After that, Hunter gripped the steering wheel and readies for a side attack that hits Orm right into a landmine blowing the villain's machine and throwing him onto the ocean road as Hunter sped through the gates.  
"Noo! I was close! How can this be?! Nooooooo!", Orm raged in defeat as he laid there with the crowd cheering for Aquaman and Hunter. The air hero stepped out of the vehicle spotting Orm with the Underground belt. Aquaman frowned at his downed brother and Hunter sighs at the fallen Atlantean.  
All right, Orm! We beat you fair and square! Now give up the belt!"  
"And you now must leave the surface world in Peace, brother! Give up your evil ways and let's work together to build a better relationship with the ocean and the surface world.", Aquaman said as Orm sneered at his half-brother's offer.  
"You think I'm going to help establish unrealistic ideals to the surface world? Nonsense! I will fight another day! But remember this, land dweller! Your world's past transgressions will haunt them forever due to my people's cries of Pain and misery! And brother, I hope you're happy! I'll let that wretched world of the land dwellers live for now. But I will be back!", Orm said as he escapes. Hunter narrowed his eyes and yelled.

"Hey! Get back here!"

"Let him go, Hurricane. My brother is still stuck in his ways. But I believe that thanks to you, the relationship between Atlantis and the surface world is possible to be at peace with one another.", Aquaman said to Hunter as the air hero nodded. He grabbed the Underground belt and the unexpected happen when the two being the Underground and Dolphin Keys belts floated and glowed.  
"What's happening?", the citizens of Atlantis wondered as Hunter and Aquaman noticed the belts joined and merged to form a powerful belt being a platinum colored with the jewels in the center. It floated over to Hunter as the air hero was amazed.

"Wow. It's amazing!"  
"This is the Gaea Belt! Just as Orm told you, when both belts of the Grand Prix are won, the user has the power to change fate for the better or worse. Now that you've won both Grand Prixes, you wish from what's in your heart.", Aquaman explained as Hunter thought about it. He thought about the Atlantean treasures that were once in numbers being the Golden Dolphins. He thought about what to do and he opened his eyes and raised the belt. The belt glowed granting Hunter his wishes as many Golden Dolphins populated the ocean in many numbers. The Atlanteans were speechless as Aquaman was shocked.

"I'm surprised you thought of a wish like that. Why did you do it?", Aquaman wondered as Hunter smiled.

"Because there are more important things than myself wishing for power, kingdoms and what not. I gave something back to many generations that deserves it the most. Hey. The belt's gone!", Hunter cried at the mention of the Gaea belt disappearing.  
"The Gaea belt disappears after one wish has been granted. It's uncertain when the two belts will return again but at least my brother or anyone else won't use it for evil.", Aquaman said as Hunter nodded. He sighed for a moment thinking about his friends. The Atlantean noticed the air hero's look as he wondered what was wrong.

"Is something on your mind?", Aquaman asked as Hunter nodded.

"Yeah. It's just that I have a feeling my friends are very worried about me. And my machine is in need of rest.", Hunter explained as Aquaman understood what his concerns are.

"I see. But I have a good idea that would bring you to your friends. It's the least I could do after what you did today."

"Oh ok. By the way. The name's Hunter.", Hunter said taking off his helmet revealing his face. The Atlantean king recognized him as he commented.  
"Oh I remember now. Garth told me all about you. You attend the same school as he does."  
"Yep. We're good friends. He helps Out in my other friends' fight in saving the world.", Hunter said as Aquaman nodded and chuckled.

"I see. Anyway, I think the Golden Dolphins would be happy to give you a ride back to shore.", Aquaman smirked as he used his signature telekinesis to communicate with the Golden Dolphins as Hunter was surrounded by the creatures as the one with the scar from the harpoon attack recognized him and chirped as Hunter noticed her.

"Whoa. You're the dolphin I helped rescued. You're here to take me to my friends?", Hunter wondered as the dolphin chirped happily.  
"Really? Thanks. What are we waiting for? Let's get back to DK before Diana kills me. In fact, she may after I gave her a scare.", Hunter chuckled as Aquaman, Mera and the Atlanteans waved goodbye to Hunter.  
"Until we meet again, Hunter! Thank you for saving both our worlds.", Aquaman said as the mother dolphin carried Hunter on her back as everyone cheered.

The Superhero Team were at the shore as Diana anticipated something as Kara grew confused.  
"What gives? I was catchin' some Zs.", Kara said as Jessica elbowed her in the ribs. Diana and Karen were hoping that Hunter will make it as they grew anxious. Lobo, Freddie and Billy were hoping the same thing as well.  
"Hunter, I hope you're okay. Please don't die!", Karen said as Diana grew worried.  
"I hope he won and survived the battle. He promised he'd be back.", Diana said as everyone grew silent as the sunset appeared. As hope was about to be lost, Lobo gasped at so many pods of dolphins and what really shocked him the most was Hunter on the back of the Golden Dolphin with the scar.

"Holy crap! It's Hunts! He's on the dolphin! He's still alive! And there's so many pods at once!", Lobo said in shock as Kara spotted the air hero with her super vision and smirked.  
"I knew Hunter's still alive! He saved our skins from being all washed up.", Kara said as Zee silently smiled happy that Hunter survived as he took off his helmet and grinned. Karen and Diana beamed as Babs, Jessica and Tatsu also beamed. Billy and Freddie pumped their fists In the air as their friend timed his jump off the giant dolphin's back and landed on the sand with the grin still plastered on his face. He waved to the Golden Dolphins a thank you gesture as he sighed with relief.

"Whew. So far, so good. The two worlds are saved.", Hunter said seeing his friends coming up to the air hero with Lobo grinning giving each other dap as did Billy and Freddie.

"Yo, dude. You're back in one piece! And you were with a group of Golden Dolphins so huge! How'd you do it?", Lobo wondered as Jessica smiled.

"Yeah. I heard that so many sightings of Golden Dolphins are mysteriously large in numbers.", Jessica said as Kara noticed something. Missing.

"Hey! Where's the champion's belt? It's gone!", Kara said as everyone murmured about the discovery as Lobo remembered what Orm said about the user merging two belts and use it for whatever they desire. He noticed so many Golden Dolphin sightings were frequent all of a sudden and gasped. He look at Hunter and asked his buddy an important question.

"Bro, did you use the belts to bring back the Golden Dolphins numbers to a higher population?"  
"Yeah. I figured that Mrs. Zel wanted to help generations see these marvelous creatures. Besides, I'm not the type of guy to wish for power or a Kingdom.", Hunter said truthfully as Lobo smiled genuinely.  
"Thanks, bro. I don't know what to say.. Damn it. I'm getting sappy.", Lobo said as Babs smiled.

"It's okay, Lobo. The wish Hunter made with the belt caused the once endangered creatures to become not endangered. Hee hee.", Babs cheered as Zee wondered about something.  
"But what happened to the belt you've used for the wish? What happened to it?"  
"Yeah. You didn't lose it. Did you?", Zee and Billy wondered as Hunter shook his head.

"No. The Gaea Belt which is called when both Light and dark belts are combined disappears after somebody makes a wish on it.", Hunter said as Kara groaned.

"Well that's just great. Now you don't have a flashy belt to your name!", the Kryptonian whined as Tatsu shook her head.  
"Perhaps it's better this way, Kara. Think about it. At least no one will get their hands on it for evil if they really want to.", Tatsu said as Diana and Karen agreed. A stomach growl stopped everyone's train of thought as Zee giggled.  
"It's my stomach. All of this made me hungry.", Zee said as Kara smiled.  
"Yeah. Let's get some good eats at the cantina.", Kara cheered as Diana spoke.

"You guys go ahead. We'll be doing something first.", she motioned to Karen as she noticed Hunter speeding in the direction of the cantina. Diana used her lasso to pull Hunter back as the air hero had a Scooby-Dooish look.

"Hey. What the?"

"Hunter, you stay here. We'll catch up to them in a moment.", Diana commanded as Karen nodded with the others nervously look at Hunter. Shazam and Freddie gave salutes while Lobo gave Hunter a sympathetic look.

"Uh, good luck.", Zee said nervously as the rest head to the cantina. Hunter saw Diana and Karen crossing their arms as the air hero yelled for the others to come back. Before he could say anything else, Diana punched him and Karen stung him as Hunter groaned and hissed holding his arm.  
"Damn, girls! That hurts like hell! The (ARF) was that for?!", Hunter groaned as Diana explained.

"That's for keeping us worried! We thought you'd never come back! Especially to me!", Diana said as Karen nodded.  
"And also to me! You had us worried!", Karen said angry as Hunter rubbed his arm in pain still as he grunted.  
"Didn't mean to have ya girls worried. That bastard Orm would've flushed us Out if I hadn't done something about it. Owww. My (dolphin chirping) arm! Gee thanks a Lot, girls! That was my Wii Remote arm! AAUG!", Hunter said as Diana and Karen went to Hunter as he continued.

"Now I'm going to lick those wounds now!", Hunter said as he was about to put his tongue on the punch and sting wound to lick it. But Diana and Karen taps him on the shoulder.  
"EWW! Don't do that!"

"Gera! That's gross!", the girls protested as Hunter deadpanned.

"Well I always lick my wounds and stings."

"Not this time. We have a better idea.", Diana said as she and Karen kissed the wounds. Hunter grinned as he smiled at the girls..

"This is better than licking my wounds. Thanks, girls.", Hunter said as the girls smiled genuinely. They went to the air hero and kissed his lips each. They then watched the sunset with the Golden Dolphins swim at a distance.  
"Awwww. It's so beautiful.", Diana said as Karen beamed.

"And there's so many pods gathering at once. Thanks to Hunter, everyone gets to see them.", Karen cheered as Hunter nodded.

"Yep. And the best part is that Black Manta and Orm got their butts kicked big time. Oh and sorry again for putting you babes through a panic like that.", Hunter said as Karen and Diana snuggled and Kissed him.  
"Oh. It's okay. We would've been sunk if you hadn't raced. Orm was about to kill you if you hadn't.", Karen said as Hunter nodded.

"Yeah. But I'm still in One Piece. That dweeb is something else.", Hunter said as Diana nodded.  
"Yes. Oh and thanks for saving us. I-I uh."  
"You don't have to say it, girls. I love ya babes.", Hunter said wrapping his arms around the girls as they smiled kissing him.  
"We love you too, Hunter.", they said as they stayed Like that for a while. Unaware to them, the others watched from the poolside as Billy, Freddie and Lobo rubbed their hands Mr. Burns style.  
"Excellent.", they said In unison. The girls smiled and cooed as Babs finished.

"Awwwww.", the ginger said as all were happy for the three out there enjoying the moment. Kara smirked to the others as she looked at Diana and Karen snuggling with Hunter.

"I knew those two like him. I called it. I did! I did!", Kara said with glee as Zee deadpanned.  
"You didn't call that. I did."

"No I did."  
"No you didn't."  
"Yes I did and you know it!"  
"You were too busy punching on that scrap of deer meat you should've left at home!", Zee said as Kara and the magician bickered as the Others ate their burritos.  
"A dinner and a show. How about that.", Jessica said as Tatsu sighed at the bickering girls.  
"This is going to be quite a day. Should I go get Hunter and the Others over here?", the swordswoman asked as Freddie shook his head.  
"Nah. Let them have their moment. Di and Karen had been through enough while Hunter saved Our hides out at sea. Hey. Do you want to go to the arcade? They have awesome games over there.", Freddie asked Tatsu as the swordswoman smiled.  
"Sure. Reminds me of the popular game centers in my homeland. Let's leave those two over there still bickering.", Tatsu smirked pointing to Kara and Zee still arguing as both looked at Jessica, Babs, Lobo and Billy.  
"Are you guys coming with us?", Freddie said asking the four about going to the arcade as they nodded leaving Kara and Zee still arguing. Unaware to the group, the three ladies being Fire, Ice and Vixen were eavesdropping the whole time as they were impressed of Hunter's identity.  
"So Captain Hurricane is a teenager named Hunter? Interesting.", Vixen said as Fire nodded.

"And the fact the others are possibly superheroes just like us. That made our day, no?"

"Ja, especially when Hunter took off his helmet riding on the large dolphins.", Ice giggled as Vixen had a hunch.  
"Yeah. And those two girls he's hanging around right now are one of the heroes I've recognized before. That glowing lasso and the stingers.", Vixen noted as Fire and Ice chorused.

"Wonder Woman and Bumblebee!"

"Exactly. And once they come to the party tomorrow, we'll let them in on our secret also. And no. We're not attacking them.", Vixen said as Fire and Ice giggled sheepishly.  
"No. No. No, Mari. We wouldn't dare attack them. After what Hunter did to stop that pirate guy from helping that evil villain from the ocean, we wouldn't even dare."

"Ja, I bet those boys Hunter was with at the race are also fun to be around. Let's hope those two girls wouldn't mind sharing at the VIP.", Tora and Beatrice said with a smile as Vixen agreed.

"Yeah. Looking forward to seeing them tomorrow. Let's go, ladies. We had a long day at the Grand Prix and we want to look our finest for the winners tomorrow. Once they show up, we'll be ready for them.", Vixen said as Vanessa ran to the girls panting.  
"So what did I miss?", Vanessa wondered as the three shrugged.  
"Nothing. Just relaxing."  
"That's good. I was being chased by thirsty guys. It's very annoying."

"Ja, the hunger is real as I was told."  
"Tora, it's the thirst is real."

"Oh. That too.", Tora being adorkable laughed as the others just laughed it off looking forward to meeting their fellow superheroes tomorrow.

A/N: And that's part 5 of the Dolphin Keys Saga. Looks like Hunter has a new ally/friend being Aquaman and now the Golden Dolphins are back In numbers. As for the next chappy, Fire, Ice and Vixen will get to know the heroes and let them in On their identities. No worries for the rest of the DK arc is humor and fun from here on out. Don't forget to drop a review and as always, LilMancub out and I'll see y'all in the next one.


	25. Chapter 25: Party With The Supermodels

Hey, guys. It's time for another episode of Captain Hurricane and the Superhero Girls where the Super Team hangs out with the supermodels at the Grand Prix Celebration. I've been busy with other things but I'm back returning to this series. Anyway, DCSG belongs to DC and WB not me. Let's get it.

=====Chapter 25: Party with the Superhero Models=======

One morning after the group had breakfast and changed into their swimwear, Diana, Karen and Hunter decided to go to the ocean. They went down the elevator with their beachtowels. As they went through the poolside/beach pathway, they heard scared bleat like screaming as Diana gasped.  
"Great Zeus! It's Dirk! He's in trouble!", the Amazon said alert as Karen grew concerned.

"I hope he isn't drowning in the pool. He said he can't swim well.", Karen noted as Hunter led the girls in the poolside direction.  
"only one way to find Out. Come on, girls. Time to see what's going on.", the trio went to the poolside area and as soon as they did, they spot Kurt lifting Dirk up to throw him in the water.  
"BAAA-BAAA! Not again! Not again! Leslie was gonna teach me! Don't do this!", Dirk whined as Kurt smirked.  
"Oh don't be a wuss, mate! I'm the expert swimmer here. You're gonna learn how to swim whether you like it Or not!", Kurt said as Dirk struggled. The trio marched up to Dirk and Kurt as Diana frowned.

Kurt, what in the Hades are you doing to Dirk?!", Diana said glaring at the grinning shark teen. Dirk kept on squirming as Karen and Hunter scowled.  
"Oh hey there, Sheila. Just trying to teach this wuss how to swim but he's making it difficult.", Kurt said smirking as Hunter looked at Dirk's terrified face.  
"The way it seems, you're making the situation worse! And I overheard Dirk say that Leslie's teaching him. Just put him down. You're gonna get yourself in trouble by the Lifeguard if she catches you.", Hunter said as Dirk nodded furiously as Karen sees Pam, Leslie and Carol coming and were glaring at Kurt.  
"Here comes Pam and the girls now, Kurt! You got some explaining to do!" the bee girl said as Pam yelled.

"KURT! How many times do we have to tell you not to throw Dirk in the deep end or anywhere at all?! Put him down right now!", Pam barked as Kurt places Dirk down on the ground.

"Oh come on, Pam. I was just teaching Scaredy-Cat how to swim."

"No you're not! I'm teaching him to swim! He was waiting for me! Now get lost and I'm taking over!", Leslie scolded the shark teen as he scoffs.  
"Fine. Have it your way, Les. I'm going to pick up some Sheilas on the beach. Good luck teaching the wuss how to swim.", Dirk left in the direction of the ocean. Dirk snorted at the shark guy as Hunter assured Dirk.  
"Don't pay Kurt any mind, dude. Besides, Leslie's here to teach you how to swim..", Hunter said as Dirk sighed.  
"Hunter, I'm still terrified. Kurt always forces me to Learn and never listens to my point of view. I nearly drowned in my grandparents' lake and I've been scared ever since.", Dirk honestly said as Pam and the group gasped.  
"Wow. I never knew that, Dirk. That Kurt should've listened to you instead of forcing you to learn.", Pam said compassionately as Leslie grew worried.  
"Dirk, you don't have to learn today if you don't want to. But if you do, I'll be patient and help you.", the electric girl said as Diana nodded.  
"Fear not, Dirk. The best way is to face your fears and defeat them! There's a warrior spirit in you ready to come out.", Diana encouraged as Karen agreed.

"Yep. You'll be a natural in no time once Leslie teaches you.", the bee girl encouraged. Dirk raised an eyebrow blushing at Leslie as he turned to Hunter.  
"Really?"  
"Yep. You'll be able to outswim Kurt and do it in style.", Hunter said with Dirk finally agreeing to swim with Leslie. The group were relieved as Pam decided to go to the beach area to soak up some sun. Carol went up to Hunter and the girls asking the air hero a question.

"Hey, Hunter. I'd like to say thanks for you and the girls checking up on Dirk. And I was wondering if you don't mind me tagging along with you guys. Doris is working out, Selina and Harleen are playing beach volleyball and the rest is obvious.", Carol asked as Hunter and the girls nodded.

"Sure, Carol. We were heading to the beach to swim some. The more the merrier."  
"Really? Thank you. I'll follow you guys.", Carol beamed as the four headed out to the ocean.

The four were out there in the ocean with Karen giggling at little fishes nibbling at her toes as did the other girls.  
"That tickles! The little fishes are so cute in crystal clear water!", Karen beamed.  
"It sure does! I wonder why in America minus Hawaii it never shows any clear blue?", Carol wondered as Diana rubbed her chin in thought.  
"Not sure but probably pollution had something to do with it. But thank goodness the ocean is clear here.", Diana smiled looking at the fishes swimming by them. Hunter sighed in a relaxed state as the school of fish swam scared away. The girls looked at Hunter confused as Carol asked him.  
"Uh, Hunter? What is that look for?"

"Yeah and the fish swam in the other direction so fast.", Karen eyed Hunter suspiciously as the air hero grinned.  
"Let's just say I don't have to whiz right now.", Hunter grinned as the girls' eyes bugged out in horror.  
"You mean? EWWWWWWW! HUNTER!", they all chorused with anime angry eyes as Hunter grinned backing up.  
"Now, now. Nice ladies. I had to take a leak!"

"Did it have to be the ocean as your personal bathroom?! That's disgusting!", Diana frowned as Hunter grinned.  
"The world's our bathroom. I mark as I please.", he said only to get bonked on the head by Carol and the three ladies roughhoused Hunter as their breasts hit his face.  
"Whoa! Take it easy, girls! Everyone peed in the ocean and/or the pool in their life!"  
"That doesn't mean you should do that!", they all chorused as Hunter's nose hits Diana's breasts as Hunter gasped and grinned.  
"Sweet! Natural floatation devices! And they smell good too!", Hunter muffled as Carol grew confused.  
"What floatation de—Oooooh!", Carol grinned as Karen gasped and blushed.

"Di, get Hunter off your assets! Look down!"  
"What are you—Great Hera! Hunter, not out here!", Diana said gently pulling his face off her breasts as Hunter had an expression that Jiraiya and Master Roshi could be proud of. Carol had a snicker while Karen frowned and Diana blushing. Hunter dove underwater unaware to the girls as they snapped out of their daze. Karen grew worried as she asked the girls.  
"Ummm. Where's Hunter? I hope we didn't knock him out!"  
"Oh Hera! We gotta find him!"  
"If he drowns, we're not going to hear the end Of it!", Carol panicked as the girls were figuring out where Hunter is. Their answers were in the form of Hunter popping up from behind scaring them.  
"AAAAAROOOOOF!"

"EEEEEEEE!", the girls screamed and jumped in fright but heard snickering as they turned around to see Hunter laughing at his Joke.  
"Gotcha! The looks on your faces. Priceless! Huh?", Hunter glanced at the girls' expressions being neutral but smiled evilly. The air hero had a Scooby-DOoish look as Carol yelled out.  
"Get him!", the girls then did a splash fight with Hunter as they splashed water at one another as giggling can be heard from Kara who Is swimming with Lobo.  
"They sure are having fun over there. HEY!", Kara yelped as Lobo splashed her. The blonde smirked as Lobo grinned.  
"Gotcha, blondie! Watching Hunter and the chicks over there gave me an Idea. Whoa!"

"You were saying?", Kara splashed Lobo and the two started splashing each Other.

Billy and Freddie were checking Out the beach scene as they watched Selina and Harley wearing their bikinis playing beach volleyball against Zee and Jessica. The boys spotted other babes on the beach as Billy grinned.  
"Check It out, bro. Lots of babes to check out!", the wiz hero grinned as Freddie deadpanned.  
"We've just got out of the hotel room and already you're eager to charm one of them. And for the record, most of them are past high school age.", Freddie noted as Billy scoffs.

"Oh come on, Freddie. I'm sure I can nail a cougar. You'll see.", the wiz hero smirked as he approached a woman in her 20s as Freddie groaned.

"Billy, no!", Freddie tried to warn his brother but to no avail. The woman Billy was approaching had black hair and was kind of tall wearing a dark blue bikini. She had something in Tamaranian symbols on her bikini as Billy grinned. The woman looked up and deadpanned at Billy as the wiz Hero tried to flex.  
"Yo, baby. What's up? Haven't seen you around here. What's your name?", Billy said trying too hard using cheesy Pickup lines. The woman glared as Billy flexed and peacocked in front of her.  
"Do you mind? I'm trying to soak up some sun. And you're ruining it.", she said still glaring as Billy was unfazed.

"Wow. Looks like this rose has some thorns. I can dig that. I'm also soaking up some sun. Oh yeah. The name's Billy. What's yours, girl?", Billy said as Freddie rolled his eyes.  
"Geez. He's one smooth operator.", Freddie sarcastically said as he watches Billy fail miserably.  
"I'm Komand'r but only my family calls me that. Just call me Coco. Now could you get lost so I can soak up some sun?", Komand'r said annoyed as Billy raised an eyebrow.  
"That's not how you talk to the champion of the Dolphin Keys Grand Prix. You're witnessing `1/4 of the team that brought home the gold.", the wiz hero reminded the Tamaranian as she raised an eyebrow but smirked.  
"Wait a minute. Now I remember. You really are the Grand Prix champion and I'm guessing your friend behind you is one of the members.", Komand'r noted as Freddie's eyes bugged Out.  
"Damn! She watched the race? It's funny there aren't any fangirls yet.", Freddie noted as Tatsu went beside him and deadpanned at Billy.  
"Don't tell me your brother is trying to pick up women again. Between Lobo, Billy and Hunter, your brother's the worst when it comes to that."

"Yeah but this older girl isn't hitting him or knocked him out. Let's just watch and see what happens.", Freddie said as both heroes see Kurt flying and crashed into the sand with anime swirls.  
"What the hell?", Freddie and Tatsu gasped as they spot a woman with wings like Carter's but had a bikini on and glared at Kurt waving her mace.  
"That's right! If you touch my butt again, I'll break you half!", she threatened as Kurt dreamily grinned. Soon, Babs ran to see what happened.

"Oh my! What happened to Kurt?", Babs gasped at the shark teen as Tatsu and Freddie pointed to the woman with the wings laying her mace down.  
"Ooh. She had a nice butt. It was worth it, mate!", Kurt grinned as Babs facepalmed.  
"Kurt, you are as worse as Lobo. Hey! What's Billy doing over there?!", Babs frowned as she sees the wiz hero mack with Komand'r.

"Nothing. Just trying to talk to her but luckily he didn't get beat up.", Freddie noted as Billy grinned.

"So Coco, you comin' to the party tonight? My buds are gonna be there. Betcha can't say no to the champ. So what's it gonna be?", Billy smirked as Komand'r rolled her eyes.

"Of course I'm going to be there, Billy. That doesn't mean I'm going out with you. You look like you're my annoying sister's age."  
"So? It doesn't matter. I bet I could turn your crank.", Billy said as Freddie's face turned pale. Babs and Tatsu gasped at Billy's remark while Kurt was still dazed.  
"Billy, what the hell?! Are you trying to get a trip to the grave?", Freddie hissed as Komand'r growled with glowing eyes.  
"Turn my crank?! You're dead!"  
"Come on, Coco. Don't act like that! You can blame it all on me!", Billy pleaded as Komand'r had her hands glow.  
-Seconds later-  
"WAAAA! OOF!", Billy yelled landing flat on his face next to Kurt as Komand'r dusted her hands off after using her Black Bolts. The others checked on Billy who had anime swirls.  
"Billy! Are you okay?!", Babs yelled In worry as Billy grinned waving to the group with bandages and a black eye.  
"I think she digs me, guys. She's coming to the party tonight, Freddie! Woooo!"

"Oh get up, Casanova. By the time you get her number, she'd Kill you like she did now.", Freddie gets Billy up as Babs frowned at the Tamaranian soaking up some rays. Tatsu gently grabs the ginger and turns her away.  
"Don't even start a fight with her, Babs. Let's just get Romeo up before he gets himself in the ICU.", Tatsu said as Babs helps Billy up s the group gets ready to go.  
"Umm. Aren't we going to pull Kurt up? He's a bit groggy.", Babs Pointed to Kurt grinning as Tatsu shook her head.  
"No. He'll be fine. Let's just take Billy away.", she said as the group went Off. Kurt stood up and dusted himself Off.  
"Whoa. That winged babe's a rough one. I like her rough. Hey, baby! Come here and suck some face!"  
"I'll suck face all right! Sucker punch that Is!", the winged woman yelled beating Kurt up with mace as Vixen sighed.  
"That shark kid pissed off Shayera again. Ugh. Somebody stop her before she Puts him In the hospital.", the supermodel deadpanned as she watched the bird girl beat Kurt up.

===Sometime later=====

Diana, Carol, Karen and Hunter were passing by the pool watching Dirk and Leslie doing swimming lessons as the goat teen smiled happily. The electric girl watched the goat teen improve on his swimming skills.  
"Dirk, you're improving on your swimming ability. I knew you could do it.", Leslie smiled as Hunter was impressed.  
"Yep. You're quite a natural at this.", he said as Dirk did the breaststroke back and forth. Diana was Impressed also as She had compliments to say.  
"I second that, Dirk. I Knew you have that warrior spirit that is ready for battle."

"Ready for battle?", Dirk was confused as Karen shook her head.  
"She means that you are confident ready to take On anything.", the bee girl explained as the goat kid understood.  
"Oh. Yep, I'm the natural! I can't wait to see the look on Kurt's face. Where is he anyway?", Dirk smirked as the group heard groaning as Hunter raised an eyebrow while the girls grew shocked.  
"Oh Hera!Kurt, what happened to you?!", Diana gasped.  
"Yeah. You got rocked the (ARF) out, man!", Hunter noted as Dirk snickered with Carol deadpanned at the shark teen. They soon see Shayera angry passing through Pointing at Kurt.  
"That's right! I wouldn't date you if you were the last One on -dolphin chirping- Earth!", Shayera yelled as she looked at the group witnessing as she deadpanned.  
"Does this pervert belong to you?", Shayera wondered as Carol sheepishly grinned.

"Y-Yeah. Don't tell me he'd become a perv."

"Hell yeah! So I'd beat him up to teach him a lesson. I suggest one Of you keep him on a leash!", Shayera said as she went on her way. Dirk grinned at the shark teen as Kurt growled.  
"What are you smirking at, wuss?!"

"Nothing but your failures picking up women. Serves you right and also I can swim now.", Dirk said as Kurt gasped.  
"Crikey! Are you serious?, mate?", Kurt wondered as Leslie nodded.

"Yeah. And it's all thanks to me that he can swim well now.", Leslie boasted as Hunter smirked at Kurt. Before anyone can say a word, fangirls were entering the area pointing at Him.

"There he is! It's that cosplayer who won the Grand Prix yesterday! Let's get him! I want his kids!", one fangirl said swooning as the others spotted Karen, Carol and Diana get protective in their stances.  
"Okay, you tramps! Get out of Our way! We want him!", one chubby fangirl yelled as Diana frowned.  
"Tramps? It is you who is the tramps! Back off or so help me, with Hera as my witness, I shall defeat you all!", Diana yelled as Hunter and Karen's jaws drop.  
"Uh, Di. Maybe we should not provoke them. Just back away real slow Like.", Karen shuddered as Diana frowned.  
"Never! They will never get their hands on our Hunter! Not by a longshot!", Diana yelled as Carol noticed fangirls drawing closer as she told the group.  
"I think we should run! They're getting aggressive.", Carol gulped as Hunter raised his eyebrows at the fangirls smiling Lustfully at him. The air hero had a Scooby-DOoish look as the fangirls drew nearer.  
"Come here away from these tramps! We Love you!"

"Give me some sugar!"  
"He's mine!"  
"No he's mine!", the fangirls hollered as Dirk and Leslie were shocked while Kurt look dumbfounded.  
"How come hunter gets the chicks and I don't? Even Lobo gets some chicks.", Kurt groaned as Hunter gulped. Diana and Karen had cat snarls on their faces as the Amazon growled.  
"None of you cows will have him! You'll have to go through us to to get him.", Diana glared pointing the finger at the now angry fangirls as Karen, Hunter and Carol gasped at Diana.  
"Di, did you just call them cows?", Karen gulped as Diana nodded proudly.  
"Yes, Karen. What's wrong with calling them that?"  
"Let's get them! Get those tramps but do not harm the guy! CHARGE!", the lead fangirl said as Hunter turned to the girls.  
"I think we should run now! C'mon!", Hunter yelled as the four teens ran towards the beach area as the BGM Benny Hill theme played. Kurt was soon ran over by the fangirls afterwards leaving the shark teen dazed with anime swirls.

====BGM: Benny Hill Theme====

Inn a Benny Hill style montage, the fangirls chased the four all over the beach. They nearly ran over Barbie who is taking a suntan session as she glared yelling at the fangirls. Lobo was soon in the mix as he was chased by the fangirls not to mention Billy and now Freddie. The group involving now with Babs, Tatsu and now Kara. The group yelled as they were nearly captured by the angry fangirls as the chase had sandcastles ruined made by Jessica and Zee, Beavis and Butthead were knocked to the sand laughing and nearly ran into a palm tree.  
"Oh great! We're going to die at the hands of rabid girls!", Freddie noted as Lobo grinned..

"Oh come On, geek. We got ladies lovin' us, man! We the best!"

"Did you just quote DJ Khaled's catchphrase? Nevermind. We gotta figure out a way to Lose them.", Hunter said as Diana had a look that made Batman proud.  
"Di, I think it's unwise to fight them. Don't do It!", Tatsu advised as Karen agreed.  
"Tatsu's right. We're outnumbered!"  
"Bullcrap! I can take care of those -ARFS- in one go!", Kara smirked as Hunter frowned.  
"We're suppose to lose them not send them to the Hospital! By the time you beat them up, they'll be sipping food through a straw!", he noted as Diana thought of something. However, Doris was in the area as the ginger spot them coming at her.  
"What the?", Doris said as she got knocked Over by the fangirls angering her. She growled and ran after the groups.

"RAAAAAAH! You're dead, -ARFS-!", Doris yelled with an angry anime expression as the fangirls looked behind them and screamed in fear.  
"We're gonna die! I knew we shouldn't have teased that sasquatch!", the ditzy fangirl said as the other One yelled at her.  
"Will you shut up and keep running?! We're almost near those hussies! With our men!", the lead one said as Hunter and the Others heard Doris bellow.  
"Uh-oh! If Doris gets ahold of them, they're compost for sure!", Hunter warned as Karen gulped.  
"Doris? Those girls behind us might've did something to make her angry. We gotta do something!", Karen worriedly whimpered as Hunter thought up of an idea.  
"You guys keep going. I'll be the bait!"  
"Bait?! Are you nuts? You're no match against a pack of rabid fangirls!", Babs yelled as Diana and Karen growled like cats as they ran with Hunter. Soon, the trio went between the fangirls and Doris as Hunter stopped them.  
"Hold it, girls! I understand you want to see the champions in the flesh but can't you wait until the party tonight? It'll be worth all the wait."  
"But we want you all to ourselves, Hunter-kun! Those tramps including that red haired sasquatch aren't letting us near you!", the Lead fangirl pouted as Doris balled her fists.  
"Sasquatch? How about I throw you into the sea if you keep running that mouth!", Doris said grabbing her as Hunter shook his head.  
"Hold it, Doris! As much as I love chicks ripping hair and scratching each other, this Isn't the time to do that. Got it, girls?", Hunter said as the fangirls agreed as the air hero turned to Doris.  
"Doris, don't beat the hell out of them. We're not getting arrested by foreign cops on vacay."  
"Just one -ARF- to break her bones?"  
"No!", Hunter and the heroes said as Doris huffed as the fangirls gave a seductive wink to the air hero. Once they're gone, the group looked at Doris as she huffed.  
"Don't think I'm doing this because I'm like those other girls that like you."  
"Geez. You could be so complicated.", Hunter noted as everyone just shrugged.

======That Evening=====

It was going to be a few minutes until the party officially started as the heroes were Personally invited by the supermodels. Diana grew confused and asked Hunter a question regarding this.  
"Not that I'm complaining or anything but why did the supermodels invite the rest of us? I thought the champions of the Grand Prix were the only Ones to go there.", Diana wondered as Hunter grinned.

"Not sure. Maybe they want to meet us for some reason. But this is gonna be sweet."  
"Hunter, don't get any ideas.", Diana said with a tiger snarl sound effect as the air hero grinned. Kara smirked to Zee and Jessica watching Diana and Karen get protective.  
"Damn. Di and Karen is getting territorial I see.", the blonde noted as Zee deadpanned at her answer.  
"Kara, I don't think they're territorial. It's just natural for us women to get that way when other girls come at another guy.", the magician explained as the supermodels came in as the bodyguards flanked them to keep thirsty fans away. Vixen happily greeted the teens as she winked at the four boys.  
"Well hello again, boys. Nice of you to be early. The party's ready to start. And I take it that your friends made it here as well. I'm Mari. Nice to meet you.", she greeted as Diana spoke on behalf of the team.  
"It's nice to meet you, Mari. We heard of your great supermodel career. And Beatrice del Costa is also here? This Is cool.", Diana smiled as Zee gushed at Ice and Vanessa's swimsuit outfits.  
"Wow! We're in the same room with also Tora Olafsdotter and Vanessa Tua! It's a pleasure to meet such cool models!", Zee smiled as Tora giggled and Vanessa modestly nodded.  
"Ja, it's nice of you to say. It feels good to be a supermodel. How are all of you doing at Dolphin Keys?", Tora asked as Babs spoke.  
"It's so far awesome. Tropical beaches, food and the people are great.", the ginger noted as Fire noticed Billy with a black eye that Komand'r gave him earlier.  
"Oh dios mio! What happened to your eye?! Are you okay?", Fire wondered as the group tried to figure what to say without getting Komand'r involved. Billy then said something that relieved the group.  
"I just roughhoused with my buddies In a game of mosh pit. It's awesome.", Billy said as Mari smirked.

"Mosh Pit, huh? Funny because I spotted you trying to talk to Blackfire out there on the beach earlier.", Mari said as the group raised an eyebrow.  
"Blackfire?", they chorused as Billy grew confused.  
"But she calls herself Komand'r. She didn't tell me she's Blackfire.", Billy confused told the lead supermodel as Hunter asked a question.  
"Uh who's Blackfire?", the air hero asked as Beatrice explained.  
"Blackfire or Komand'r is a Tamaranian fugitive we deal with at times. Right now, she's just taking a vacation.", Beatrice said as Jessica caught on to something.  
"Wait a minute. I thought I'd spotted bolts of energy sending Billy flying to the ground. So she has the same powers as our friend from school.", the Lantern noted and Diana gasped.  
"So if you four deal with Blackfire at times, you must be superheroes right? It should be correct since Blackfire is a powerful Tamaranian.."  
"Yes. And I take it you all are superheroes as well., no?", Beatrice said as Diana and the group were shocked.  
"What? How did you know we were superheroes? That's impossible!", Tatsu said in disbelief as Vanessa noted some things to Diana and Karen.  
"We saw you two use your lasso and stingers respectively teaching your boyfriend over there a lesson. That should be clues right there. And Hunter or should I say Captain Hurricane, you removed your helmet as the Golden Dolphins took you back to the shore revealing your face.", Vanessa noted as Diana and Karen was impressed.  
"I have to say that I'm impressed you all figured some of us out. But to be fair, why don't you tell us who you are as heroes? After all, we're fellow heroes.", Diana said as Mari thought about it with her fellow supermodels and made their decision.  
"Okay. You're right. We'll tell you all about us. Starting with myself. This amulet around my neck grants me the power of animal mimicry as Vixen. Name an animal and I can sure copy it's power.", Vixen stated as Kara thought up One.  
"How about a panther?", she suggested as Mari nodded.  
"Sure. Watch and learn.", Mari channeled her energy into the amulet as she roared like a panther and pounced on Hunter like one as the air hero yelped as the two tumbled until Mari grinned pinning him to the ground.  
"Ha. Pinned ya."

"Hey, lemme up!", Hunter said as he tried to Pounce on her but the results were the same as he was Pinned again.  
"Pinned ya again.", Mari said as she purred like a panther rubbing her face against the air hero's as Diana and Karen deadpanned. Lobo and Billy were wolfwhistling as the girls and Freddie shook their heads. Fire cleared her throat.

"Uh, Mari? Look.", Fire warned as she pointed to the other heroes watching this. Vixen blushed and quickly jumped off as Hunter snickered like the Duck Hunt Dog. Lobo showed it to Billy and Freddie as he grinned.  
"I got it on video, geeks. This is priceless.", the Zarnian said as Diana and Karen shrugged deciding not to get the guys.  
"As for me, I go by Fire. I'll be very careful here with my powers. Take a look at my hand.", Beatrice shows the teens fire coming out looking green as it didn't harm anyone as Lobo touched it.

"My flames don't hurt unless I want them to. But at least that's a good thing. And my friend Tora is Ice."  
"Ja, I'm kind of the opposite of Bea being that I have cryokinesis as she is to her Pyrokinesis.", Tora shot a ice beam on the floor as it was ice cube sized. Tatsu and the others grew intrigued as Freddie grinned.  
"Wow. With you all on our team, the Sweet Revenge Squad would beg for mercy.", the wiz hero said as Vanessa raised an eyebrow.  
"Who is the Sweet Revenge Squad?", Vanessa wondered as Hunter spoke On behalf of the team.  
"A group of Badniks led by Poison Ivy. They always plot to take Over Metropolis but they always lose every time.", Hunter explained as Diana agreed.  
"Yes. It proves a hero's work is never done.", the Amazon said as Lobo smirked.  
"The best part of fighting crime is that I get to bust heads!", Lobo grinned as the group minus Kara deadpanned. Vanessa was the last to show her super skills.  
"Looks Like I'm the last one to show my hero identity but here it goes. I go by the alias Supernova. I use solar beams and lunar energy as my form of Power. But it's kind of dangerous for me to do it here.", she said as the group understood. After the teens spoke about their hero identities, Beavis and Butthead ran into the VIP room as the group grew startled.

"Who let them in here?", Kara wondered as Vixen crossed her arms.  
"How did you two get in Here? This is a VIP room.", Vixen reminded as Hunter spoke to the two knuckleheads.  
"Guys, don't tell me you two knocked out the bodyguards.", the air hero asked as Beavis grinned.

"Heh-heh! We just did. They threatened us. The bungholes! Heh-heh-heh!", Beavis noted..

"Yeah. Bodyguards suck. Huh-huh-huh! Can we like hang in here? Some chick is after us throwing what she calls Black Bolts Or something. Huh-huh-huh!"  
"Yeah! She's hot. Heh-heh-heh!", Beavis laughed as Hunter and Diana frowned.

"You two pissed off Blackfire, didn't you? Fine. We'll let you stay but Only because you two didn't have any beef with us.", Hunter said as the server came in with the music bumping around the Party.  
"Hello ladies and gentlemen. And congrats to you boys for winning the Grand Prix yesterday. For that, you all have champagne."  
"Hell yes! Now you're talking! Let's pop the bubbly!", Hunter cheered as Beavis and Butthead air guitared, Lobo, Billy and Freddie grinned as Mari shook her head.  
"Oh no you don't. You're underaged. Sir, most of the guests are underaged. Don't give them any.", Mari said as Lobo shook his head.  
"No we're not. We can pop a bottle.", Lobo grinned as Beavis smiled.  
"Yeah-yeah! Let's get tipsy!"  
"You heard him! Let's get—OOF!", Hunter smirked at Beavis as Mari and Diana elbowed him in the ribs.  
"Don't listen to them, sir. Just give us some soda.", Zee said as the attendant nodded and placed the champagne near Beatrice and Tora where the boys couldn't get it.  
"Damn it. First no martinis at the dinner party back home and now this.", Lobo groaned as Jessica shook her head.  
"You should know teens should keep away from alcohol. You have several more years until you can drink whatever you like.", Jessica rolled her eyes as the music bumped with Others on the dance area below. The song was the 24K Magic by Bruno Mars as the group beamed.  
"This is my fav song ever! 24 Karat Magic in the air!", Karen squealed as Fire and Ice agreed.  
"Ja, mine too! Let's dance to this jelly!"  
"It's jam not jelly.", Fire giggled at Tora being adorkable. The group danced to 24K Magic as Hunter and Lobo were breakdancing on the table as the girls were impressed by their skills.  
"Oh yeah? C'mon, Freddie. We'll show them.", Billy told his brother as they did a dance-off against Lobo and Hunter. The girls squealed watching them go at it while Beavis and Butthead grinned.  
"I bet #100 on Hunter and the big dude. Heh-heh-heh!"  
"Buttmunch, you don't have $100. Get bent."

"You too, dude. Heh-heh-heh.", Beavis smirked as the two boys watched on. The song was over as Billy boasted.  
"We won! Hunter and Lobo got served!", the wiz hero smirked as Lobo rolled his eyes.  
"Get bent, dweebs! Hunts and I got you both served!", Lobo said pointing at the wiz heroes only for Beatrice to stop them.  
"Hold it, boys. We'll be the judges of that."  
"Bea's right. We'll determine who won that dance-off.", Mari and Beatrice had the whole group figure who won. Many voted and Mari made the decision.  
"Looks like Lobo and Hunter won the dance off and the votes were neck and neck but in the end—"  
"Billy and Freddie got served! Bahahaha!", Lobo interrupted Mari as the wiz heroes deadpanned. Soon, a song dubbed "Drop It Low by Ester Deen feat. Chris Brown and Lil' Wayne played as the girls licked their lips as the four boys grinned. Mari, Diana and Karen snagged Hunter, Babs and Beatrice got Billy, Kara and Tora with Lobo, Tatsu and Vanessa with Freddie leaving Jessica and Zee with Beavis and Butthead. The Lantern and magician were a bit hesitant with Beavis and Butthead but decided to wing it as the girls grinded on their respective guys. They lasted like that until the song ended.

/

Komand'r sat on the chair near the dance floor huffing to herself as she drank something. The Tamaranian scoffed thinking about Billy's failed advances on her as she took another sip of her drink.  
"How dare that Billy brat? Trying to make moves on me! If I ever see him again, I'll be sure to castrate him with my Black Bolts!", the Tamaranian growled as she took more sips on her drink. Suddenly, Billy who exited the VIP room approached the cranky Tamaranian trying to start over. Komand'r made a glare towards the wiz hero as she spoke to him in a threatening tone. Unaware to Komand'r, the group from the VIP room kept watch making sure Billy is In one Piece.  
"All right, worm! If you're coming over here with stupid pick-up lines, I'll be sure you don't have any kids!", Komand'r snarled as Billy waved his hands defensively.  
"Hey, cool your jets! I'm just here to start over. No need for violence, all right?", Billy said to calm the Tamaranian as Babs looked like she was ready to fight Blackfire but Vixen and Hunter pulled her back. Both shook their heads at the ginger as she glared at Blackfire.  
"Why did you two pull me back? Let me at her for trying to hurt our friend!"  
"Not yet, Babs. We're not ending up on CNN over you fighting a powerful alien chick. Now let's keep an eye on Billy and let him make things right. Okay?", Hunter said warning Babs as Mari nodded.

"Hunter's right, Babs. No need to make fools of ourselves like this. Just enjoy the music and Hope that your friend is successful in talking to Komand'r.", the supermodel reminded as the group danced to the music while paying attention to Billy and Blackfire.  
"Okay. I'm listening.", Blackfire said crossing her arms waiting for an answer. Billy swallowed and spoke from his heart.  
"Let's be real and say that I made a bad impression on you with my cheesy pick up Lines."  
"Yeah. You're correct on that One. It was cheesy as hell. But at least you're owning up to it.", Blackfire said agreeing with the wiz hero. Billy continued his convo as Blackfire listened to him.  
"I came over here to start on the right foot. Know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah. Part Of me wants to kick your ass but since you didn't come here with any more pickup lines, I won't and I'll give you a fair chance.", Blackfire said as Billy nodded.  
"That's cool. Is anyone sitting in this empty chair?", the wiz Hero wondered as Blackfire pointed to the specified seat across from her.  
"Nah. I'm just sitting here by myself. Go ahead. Knock yourself out.", Blackfire smirked as Billy took a seat. The wiz hero gazed at the older woman as Blackfire deadpanned.  
"Are you gonna talk or gaze at my face all day?"  
"Oh right. It's an awesome party if I say so myself.", Billy said as Blackfire nodded.  
"Yeah. It's Okay to say the least. Anyway, how did you and three Of your friends in the Grand Prix get to Dolphin Keys?", Blackfire asked as Billy answered.  
"Actually, my friends' parents organized this trip and In fact, there are more than the four of us here.", Billy explained as Blackfire realized something.  
"Oh. So that explains your other friends being here. And I take it you all are hanging with those supermodels?", Blackfire smirked.  
"Yeah. It's the best thing ever! In fact, we got three more days here until we have to get back to school in America. But what about yourself?", Billy wondered as Blackfire felt a Little comfortable since the wiz Hero didn't make a fool of himself.  
"I'm enjoying the trip away from my home. It's relaxing for a girl like myself. For some odd reason, there were so many Golden Dolphins swimming around. I thought they were endangered.", Blackfire said in shock as Billy remembered Hunter making it all happen but decided to keep it hush-hush.  
"Yeah. I was shocked at that event. It was cool to see it though.", Billy said as the Tamaranian smiled as both teens enjoyed each other's company. Soon, Around The World by Daft Punk started to play as Blackfire perked up at the music.  
"My fav song is playing. I like Daft Punk's music."  
"Really? Not in my top favorite list of artists but they're cool with the motorcycle helmets.", Billy and Blackfire had a common thing for the Song as the wiz hero had an idea.  
"If ya like, we can both dance to the song and tear this floor up."  
"Sure. Not a bad idea.", Blackfire giggled as she took Billy's hand and went to the dance flor dancing to the beat of the song. Hunter smirked at his friend while Freddie and Lobo grew impressed.  
"Way to go, dude. You scored yourself a hottie.", Hunter chuckled as Babs had an angry anime face wanting to step in but Zee stopped her.  
"Don't even think about it.", Zee warned as Babs pouted. Hunter, Diana and Mari were grooving to the song as did the rest of the group. Little did they know, Doris rolled her eyes at the air hero with the girls.  
"That nerd and those weirdo girls. I oughta take Hunter away and make him mine. C'mon girls. Let's get Miss Perfect and that supermodel away from that goofball!", Doris shouted trying to walk over there only to get pulled back by Pam and Leslie.  
"Get back here, Doris. We're not getting kicked out of the party because you want to snatch Hunter all to yourself. Besides, you have plenty of opportunities ahead anyway. Now let's enjoy this party.", Pam warned as Doris grumbled.  
"Look on the bright side, Dori-chan. Tomorrow, you can get another chance. NO way Di and Beecher would hog Hunter all to themselves.", Leslie said as Doris smirked.  
"You know, Les? You're right. I'll make sure I get to him before Little Miss Perfect and Beecher get him again.", Doris laughed as Barbie hissed at the giant.

After the group danced the night away, the group took photos provided by the local photographers with Lobo and Kara making bunny ears over Freddie and Tatsu. Diana, Hunter, Mari and Karen posed together while Beavis and Butthead did air guitars while Jessica and Zee smiled for the camera. Babs, Billy and Beatrice did many poses for the camera, Tora and lobo did one and Freddie and Vanessa held hands. After their pics were taken, Blackfire approached Billy as Babs frowned wanting to get the wiz hero away from her.  
"Now that you're done taking pictures for the paparazzis, let's head back to my table and we can get acquainted?", the Tamaranian said as Babs had cat eyed slits glaring at her.  
"No! This one's technically taken!"  
"Is that a fact? I don't see a name anywhere on him. So you hit the road.", Blackfire said to Babs as Lobo, Beavis and Butthead cheered wanting to see a catfight happen. Billy smiled seeing it all unfold.  
"Wow. Chicks fighting over me! How awesome is that?", Billy said in awe as Freddie looked at him like he was crazy.  
"Dude, Babs is about to get her butt Kicked by an alien woman and you're excited about It? You're so skewed.", Freddie reminded bluntly as Fire and Tatsu shook their heads at Billy.  
"we gotta do something before we all get arrested.", Hunter said as Vixen nodded.  
"Hunter's right. Let's stop those two before we all get In deep trouble.", Mari said as the group tried to intervene.

"Take a hike, ginger! If you know what's good for you.", Blackfire yelled as Babs huffed and shouted.  
"You hit the road, man-stealer! Come on, Billy! Tell her what's what!"

"He doesn't have to tell you anything! You're about to get your face broken that's what's what!"  
"Bring it on, (ARF)! I dare you!", before Babs and Komand'r even think about fighting, Hunter ran between them saving the group a lot of trouble.  
"Hold It, girls. We're not fighting here and get arrested for your petty fighting. Don't get me wwrong. I love a good catfight—OWWW!", Hunter yelped as Diana elbows him in the ribs. The air hero rubbed the affected area as he continued.  
"How about you and Babs here share Billy? That way, you both can get what you want.", Hunter said as Blackfire smiled in satisfaction while Babs looked like a punted cat.

"Hmmm. Interesting. I wouldn't mind that idea at all. That is if little ginger here agrees.", the Tamarainian smirked as Babs had the kicked puppy expression.  
"How could you? Billy's mine!"  
"But you're not together yet, Babs.", Hunter reminded Babs as Billy smiled to himself.  
"Besides, how about the two of you dance with Billy and make my bud's night the best. Make him a happy man, dammit!", Hunter said with gusto as the group minus Lobo, Kara, Beavis and Butthead sweat dropped at Hunter's antics. Blackfire smirked as Babs had no choice but to agree.  
"Splendid. Come on, Billy. Let's head over to my table and get acquainted. And don't worry, Hunter is it?"

"Yeah. And you're Komand'r, eh?", Hunter said as Blackfire nodded.  
"Yeah. Anyway, I'll be sure your friend gets to be a happy man with two girls with him. Don't you agree, squirt?", Blackfire said to Babs as the ginger whimpered. Soon, the two girls and Billy went to Blackfire's table while the rest went dancing for the rest of the party.

The group and the superhero models were at the lobby as Mari smiled having a blast. Diana spoke on behalf of the group thanking them.  
"It was an honor for hanging out with you and your fellow supermodels. We should do this more often.", Diana said as Mari agreed.  
"It's no problem at all. You all were very cool to be around. And the fact we all are heroes makes It exciting.", Mari said as Diana pointed to Beavis and Butthead standing there like goofballs.  
"Actually, Beavis and Butthead are not part of our superhero team but they are okay to be friends with.", Diana said as Hunter grinned.  
"Yep. They're something else. And I second with Diana being that we should hang out sometime.", Hunter said as Beatrice agreed.

SI. We should hang out some time. It was fun with you all at the party.", Beatrice said as Billy grinned.  
"Yeah. With so many babes like yourself, it makes it awesome.", the wiz hero said with enthusiasm as the Brazilian giggled. Tora spotted a Sign of a competition tomorrow evening.  
"I just spotted a flyer on the screen showing the burrito eating competition. Winner gets a year of Burrito Bucket." Interesting, ja?", Tora said as Hunter beamed with enthusiasm. Vanessa noticed this and smirked to the Cryomancer.  
"I think you fueled Hunter's appetite for food."  
"Yes! A year's worth of Burrito Bucket without Paying! Double chili burritos out the wazoo!", he cheered as the girls grew disgusted at his choice of a word.  
"EWW! Wazoo?! Hunter, that's gross!", they chorused except for Diana and Tora grew confused.  
"Umm. What Is wazoo?"  
"Ja, it can't be disgusting. It doesn't sound like it.", Diana and Tora wondered as Karen and Mari whispered in their ears. Afterwards, the Amazon and cryomancer crossed their arms at the air hero.  
"What? Just saying?", Hunter grinned as Karen said something.  
"Before Hunter thinks of something gross to say, we can hang Out tomorrow if you like.", Karen said as Mari smiles.  
"That sounds like a good idea. We do need a break from the photo shoots and tomorrow we're free to hang out. Maybe around noon. How does that sound?", Mari said as Billy chuckles.  
"Actually, I'm hanging out with Koman at the beach tomorrow. I scored her number and her Faceline friend request. Hell yeah.", Billy said in triumph as Babs hissed as an angry cat sound effect played. Everyone else was onboard with it as the supermodels gave the teens their contact info to keep in touch.  
"Excellent. It's going to be a blast hanging out with you all again. But we gotta get some sleep. We want to look our best for some Of your male members here.", Mari said with a wink to Hunter and the other boys as Diana and Karen looked jealous but shrugged it off as the supermodels bid them goodnight. To Hunter's delight, Mari kissed the boy on the cheek giving the air hero a smile as the supermodels left for their rooms. After they've left, Hunter, Billy, Diana and Babs went to the kiosk to enter in the eating contest Tora mentioned. The group decided to head to their rooms for the night but Hunter called Out to the team.  
"Hey, guys. I'll be in the hotel room in a sec. Gotta get some water first."  
"All right, dude. Don't lose your key card on the way back.", Billy said as Hunter reminded the wiz hero.

"We got wristbands. Remember?"  
"Oh right. Okay. See ya back.", Billy said as the group head to their rooms. Hunter then went to the water fountain to get a drink. Unaware to the air hero, Doris stood beside him smirking. The reflection on the metal surface of the fountain caused Hunter to yelp falling on his butt. Doris laughed as Hunter gets himself up deadpanning.  
"That was priceless, nerd! The look on your face says it all.", Doris laughed as Hunter still in a deadpan wasn't surprised.  
"Was that even necessary? Anyway, what are you doing right now?", Hunter asked as Doris huffed.  
"Nothin'. Just entered for the eating contest tomorrow. Winner gets a year of Burrito Bucket. And I won't have to pay a cent to Babs. Ha!"  
"Really? It happens that I've entered in the contest too.", Hunter said as Doris rolled her eyes.  
"Figured that since I saw your name and your other friends on the list. When there's burritos, you're not too far behind, dweeb.", Doris commented as Hunter grinned.  
"Same with you and Fudge Monsters. You brawl anyone who dares to take it from you.", he said as Doris snorted.  
"I bet you would steal it. If you did, I'd slug you.", Doris threatened showing Hunter her fist. The air hero gently pushes her Doris's fist away and shook his head.  
"No chance in hell, woman. I may be a dweeb but I'm not stupid.", Hunter said as both teens looked at each other in silence. After a few seconds of that, Doris made sure none of her friends nor Hunter's weren't around before she asked him something.  
"All right, dweeb. I want to know one thing."  
"What's up? I'm all ears.", Hunter said to Doris as the giant began to ask him something.  
"Before those posers take over the beach tomorrow, how about we like hang out and watch the sunrise? That's if you feel like it.", Doris said with a blush as Hunter raised an eyebrow for a moment. However, he shook it off as he nodded.  
"Sure thing. Meet me at the lobby at 7:30am. That's the best time to watch the sun rise completely.", Hunter said as Doris genuinely smiled.  
"Really? Thanks. But don't tell any of your girlfriends about this. This is for you and me. Got it?", Doris sternly said as Hunter smirked.  
"Oh all right. Just try not to be late okay?", Hunter said as Doris nodded.  
"Come on and let's get you in your room. It's getting late and I need some shuteye.", Doris said as Hunter grinned mischievously.  
"And I thought it was gonna be your room.", Hunter grinned as Doris rolled her eyes.

"Not a chance you dweeb. Besides, I'm not sure if the other girls will be up for that."

"Well Pam and Harley might like it.", Hunter said as Doris groaned.  
"Let's just go before I hurt you.", Doris said as she and Hunter walked on their way to the rooms. Once they were there, Hunter looked at Doris with a mischievous grin.  
"Are you sure you don't want me crashing In your room? I won't bite."

"I'm positive, you nerd! Now get in there if we want to head over to the beach early.", Doris said rolling her eyes smirking as Hunter grinned.  
"Oh all right. See ya tomorrow, Doris.", Hunter Said as Doris nodded and went to her room after Hunter went inside his. The group await for tomorrow's festivities as the Grand Prix celebration was over and done.

A/N: That's Chapter 25, ladies and germs. Only three more of the Dolphin Keys arc and we're back to Metropolis as usual. It was fun to have the teens interact with Vixen, Fire, Ice and Vanessa in this chapter. By the way, Blackfire also known as Komand'r is Coriander's aka Starfire's older sister who is an antihero or villain in the Teen Titans series. Anyway, feel free to review, fav and follow the story as I develop the next part of the Dolphin Keys arc. As always, LilMancub out and I'll see y'all in the next one. Oh and I forgot to point out that the redheaded girl with the wings beating up on Kurt is none other than Shayera Hol or simply Hawkgirl also from the DC Universe. This time, I'm out.


	26. Chapter 26: Burrito Brawl

Hey, guys. This is another episode in the Delfino Keys story arc and this episode is an inspiration from a short called #LETTHEMEATPIE from DCSG Super Shorts but this would be like a full episode instead of a short due to a new villain to be part of Captain Hurricane's rogues gallery. I must warn you that this villain is kind of subtle with his prejudices with the main protagonist and some of his friends but not too much. Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows so far. It means a lot. Also, we have a mystery DC hero appear in this chapter so be on the lookout.  
Anyway, DCSG belongs to DC and Lauren Faust. Let's get it.

====Chapter 26: Burrito Brawl====

It is the day of Dolphin Keys' annual eating competition dubbed the Burrito Bash and the competitors that signed up were Babs, Billy, Lobo, Hunter, Diana, Doris, Kurt and Dirk. The heroes were finished with spending time with the Superhero Models as Hunter had an anime grin on his face as the group including those wearing their contest numbers gaze at the Plaza with crates of burritos and sauces all in view.  
"Dude! This is gonna be sweet! Who knew that the winner scores a year of Burrito Bucket and some money? Oh yeah! I'm gonna win them all!", Hunter boasted as Lobo shook his head.  
"Says who, bub? I'm gonna get the dub at this pig-out contest and the cash to boot. If anyone's gonna do it, it's the Main Bro."

"Oh hold the hell up, dude! Free fully loaded burritos have my name on them! Hopefully Babs here can provide me some for the whole year!", Hunter protested. Babs and Billy frowned joining the argument.

"Who said you or Lobo would win free food? Bro, I'm gonna get some free food for a year!"  
"None of you will get free food for a year! I'm gonna outgorge all of you and keep all the free burritos to myself! Bahahahaha!", Billy and Babs respectively told Hunter and lobo. However, Zee raised an eyebrow at Babs' decision to compete despite her working there.  
"Um, Babs? You do realize that you'll get disqualified if the officials find out you work at Burrito Bucket. And this whole argument is silly. You guys get burritos at a discounted price thanks to Babs anyway.", the magician pointed out as Babs and the boys groaned.  
"You had to bring that up did you, Zee? Waaaaaah!", Babs cried anime tears while the boys except for Freddie argued over petty things regarding the contest in comical fashion. The girls and Freddie deadpanned at them arguing and Babs wailing.  
"Ugh. Those three are acting like real bakas sometimes.", Tatsu said as Karen and Jessica nodded.  
"Ditto."

"Damn it! I could've entered the contest and crush all of you wimps!", Kara boasted as the boys and Babs stopped what they were doing and had angry anime expressions as their heads grew big to emphasize their point.  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean?! Is that a challenge?!", they all chorused. Kara smirked not unfazed as she remarked.  
"Hello? I'm the Girl of Steel with a super stomach. Therefore, I can outright win this in seconds.", the Kryptonian said as Diana shook her head at the five fellow contestants.

"I appreciate the warrior spirit from each of you but I will be the one victorious with Hera as my witness. And it's a glorious feast to behold.", Diana said.  
"Feast full of burritos. Let's hope you and your fellow competitors don't fumigate the hotel rooms afterwards. I won't let each of you live it down if we get kicked out because of that. YECCH!", Zee groaned in disgust as the group heard the announcement.  
"Attention all eaters! Attention all eaters! Report to your stations in 5 minutes! Repeat, report to your stations in 5 minutes!", the heroes heard the announcement as the competitors smirked to each other. However, a competitor approached the group catching their attention. The man is Caucasian with brown hair in his 30s with brown eyes with a somewhat pudgy build and a rude personality to boot as the locals and other competitors glared harshly at him.  
"Hey! Watch it, pal!"  
"Yeah! Say excuse me, you moron!", they all said as the man scoffs flipping the bird and shoving one person to the ground. The teens didn't like the first impression already as Dirk and Kurt were irritated nearby with Doris cracking her knuckles with the other SRS members pulling her back.  
"Who pissed in his cereal?", Hunter said rolling his eyes in irritation. Jessica piggybacked on that question as she voiced her concerns.  
"Not sure but he's downright rude.", the Lantern said. Soon, the man approached the group with an arrogant look to him but he glared harshly specifically to Hunter, Jessica, Karen, Tatsu and Diana. Hunter approached first to the guy holding his composure as he greeted his fellow competitor.  
"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine? You must be a reigning champion, right?", Hunter wondered Looking at the champion's belt shaped like a burrito on the buckle as Lobo blurted out something.  
"Who the hell are you, bub? Ya makin' our pals uncomfortable lookin' like that!", Lobo glared with Billy, Freddie and the girls nodding in agreement. The man scoffed again and pointed his finger at Hunter.  
"Yeah. I'm the reigning champion of this eating contest. 6 times to be exact.", the pudgy man said not taking off his glare on Hunter. Zee and the others looked uneasy at this as the magician recognized something.  
"You must be Ian Brokowski! I saw you on TV before in a hotdog eating competition.", Zee said as Ian smiled at Zee.  
"Yeah, little lady. You must be the daughter of the famous magician John Zatara. Glad somebody recognizes my talent.", he boasted. Kara, Babs and the others had glares on Ian disliking him as the man frowned.  
"Why the hell are you brats looking like that? It's not Like you have plenty of opportunities with a celebrity.", he said as Hunter frowned.  
"Well the people over there you were rude to just then aren't too happy, bub!", Hunter said as Ian growled grabbing him by the collar as Zee and the teens begged for Ian to put their friend down. Hunter squirmed but glared back at Ian.  
"Look, you little bastard! Who do you think you're talkin' to? People like you make me sick! The fact you're competing makes me sick!"

"Well looks Like me and other competitors are gonna have to break your ego. Won't we?", Hunter smirked as Ian growled but an official quickly stopped the altercation.  
"Brokowski! Put yhim down right now or you'll be disqualified! You already caused trouble with the locals lately. So put the boy down right now!", the official glared commanding Ian as the pudgy man places the air hero down with a thud. Karen, Diana and Billy Helped Hunter to his feet as Ian huffed but gave out a warning.  
"Fine. But you and your friends better watch yourselves.", Ian threatened as Hunter and the group glared at Ian. The official turned his attention to Hunter, Babs, Billy, Diana, Doris, Kurt, Lobo and Dirk.  
"I take it you all in the contest are ready, yes?", the official asked the group. Diana stepped forward with a passionate demeanor when it comes to competition.  
"Yes, sir. A warrior is always ready for battle especially when it comes to feasting for honor. Hera gave us—"  
"Don't mind her, sir. She's excited when it comes to competing. Gets her blood pumping, ya know.", Zee said with a sheepish chuckle as the official shrugged.  
"I see. In that case, all competitors in this group report to your eating stations. The event will start in 5 minutes.", the official reminded as he guided the competitors to the said area. The other teens were escorted by the other officials to their seating area. The remaining teens had concerns regarding Ian as Zee gulped.  
"I have a bad feeling about that Ian guy. We better keep an eye out on him.", the magician said as Karen agreed with a frown.  
"Yeah. Especially when he gave me, Hunter, Diana, Tatsu and Jessica a dirty look. Not to mention at Selina and Doris. Come on.", Karen commanded as the teens were almost to their seats. The seating area was at a great spot at the corner but close enough to watch Ian and the other competitors. The heroes not competing were being vigilant as did Pam's group.  
Selina frowned at Ian as she had a bad feeling about the guy. Leslie, Harleen and the other girls were feeling the same.  
"That Ian guy that was roughing up Hunter rubs us the wrong way and at Karen and Doris too. I say we watch this guy before he does something crazy.", Selina suggested as Harleen pulled out a mallet from out of nowhere pointing it at Ian.  
"I'll be the one to unleash crazy! Lemme at him! Lemme at him!", the blonde jester yelled with some of the fans raising their eyebrows. Pam noticing this snatches the mallet away from her and glared plopping her hyperactive friend back to her seat.  
"Harls, you nitwit! Don't cause a scene! We're keeping an eye out for that Ian jerk. Not fight him head on."  
"But I wanna maul."

"Not yet. Now sit the frick down and behave yourself.", Pam gritted her teeth as Harleen sighed doing as she was told. Soon, the opening starting lineup is ready to be introduced.

/

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our 50th running of the Burrito Bowl at the Delfino Keys! Is everyone ready to get caliente?!", the announcer said with gusto as the crowd cheered. Ian mean mugs Hunter as the videogame enthusiast huffed.  
"What's the matter? Scared?", Hunter said as Ian growled.  
"No but I'm pissed that a kid like you waltzes up here thinking he's hot stuff!", Ian spat as Hunter crossed his arms.  
"Seriously? The fragile ego knows no bounds.", the air hero smirked as the announcer continues.  
"That's good because we have so many familiar faces and some fresh new ones as well. They're all here for one thing and that's a year worth of free burritos at the Bucket plus some 50K in cash! But will any of our competitors defeat the REIGNING, DEFENDING UNDISPUTED BURRITO CHAMPION OF THE WORLD, IAAANN BROOOKOWSKIIIII!", the announcer shouted as most of the locals and fans booed harshly at the champion. Ian huffed and smirked flipping the bird with many of the spectators grow anime veins in anger. Doris and Diana frowned at the pudgy man while Lobo, Billy and Hunter growls. Babs, Dirk and Kurt were puzzled but shrugged it off as the competition heats up. Some of the other competitors didn't like Ian as one turned to Hunter with a warning.  
"Hey, kid. There's something you must know about Ian.", the dark skinned man said beside him as Hunter raised an eyebrow while the announcer talks about the competition.  
"Okay. What's the matter? Ian's been getting aggro on me for no reason. What gives?", Hunter wondered as the man explained.  
"This is alleged but Ian cheats by tainting the good tiered competitors' food making them sick. No proof's been available yet but also he dislikes minorities with a passion. He mean mugged me as well. So be very careful. All right?", he said as Hunter nodded. The air hero eyed Ian taking heed to the warning. The announcer then gets everybody ready as the piles of burritos were in front of the competitors.  
"Okay, everyone. Take your marks!", the announcer said as the competitors did as they were told.  
"Go, Hunter!"  
"Go, Di! You all got this!"  
"Knock that Ian slob dead!", the teens said aloud as Ian growled at everyone not giving him any attention. Diana closed her eyes in anticipation.  
"Hera, give me strength for battle.", the Amazon said praying to Hera. Babs smiled with a determined demeanor, Kurt chomped the air, Dirk gulped nervously looking at his food, Billy and Lobo flexed, Hunter licked his lips in excitement and Doris puts on her game face.  
"Get set. GOOOO!", the competition started off with a fiery passion. The competitors chomped ferociously on their burritos with Ian stuffing his face, Doris hustling with her set, Babs, Lobo, Billy and Hunter went aggressive while Diana with glee ate fast but neatly.

Everyone was at a steady pace but the first ones to give up was none other than Dirk as the goat boy's stomach was full from the burritos.  
"UUUGGH! I'm full already! I need to rest! BAAA!", the goat teen plopped his face onto his burrito pile forfeiting the match as the disqualification bell rang. Leslie hoped Dirk was feeling better as the officials escorted him off the stage along with other local competitors.

"Oh man! Dirk's out of the competition already! That sucks! I was hoping he'd beat Sharky!", Carol said as Leslie nodded.  
"Yeah but at least he did his best. I hope he's okay.", the electric girl said in concern as the others pressed on. Out of nowhere, Harleen blew an air horn erratically while yelling for Babs.  
"Go, Babsy! You can do it! WOOOOOO!", the jester blew the air horn so Loud near Pam and Selina's ears that the plant girl growled snatching the device away and threw it out of sight hitting Kara in the head.  
"Damn it, Harley! You're trying to make me deaf!"  
"Yeah. Do you mind not doing that? Mrrow.", Pam and Selina respectively voiced their annoyance with the jester grinning sheepishly. Barbie yawned out of boredom watching Doris and the others eating but perked up seeing Hunter scarfing down aggressively.

"Go, Hunter-poo! Keep going! YAAAY!", the were-cheetah squealed but was near Pam's ear irritating the plant girl.  
Barb, not you too! Harley is enough as is!", Pam growled as Carol bit her lip in sheepish fashion. Carol then warned Barbie for the sake of Pam's sanity.  
"Um, let's not make Pam angry, Barb. Harls' already filling that job.", the Sapphire girl said as the group watched the action.

/

The gorgefest continued until some of the competitors clutched their stomachs in pain running out of the area to a bathroom disqualifying them in the process. Ian chuckled mischievously as Hunter still scarfing glanced for a second with a glare but kept eating. In the stands, Jessica and Karen frowned seeing Ian smirking after the competitors clutched their stomachs off sstage.

"Something's fishy going on and I don't like it!", Karen said as the girls and Freddie agreed.  
"Yeah. Dirk didn't clutch his stomach in pain like the recent eaters. Not saying Ian did something with the burritos but he's innocent until we can find proof that he really did that.", Zee said as Kara pounded her fists.  
"I say he's guilty. Just look at that dillweed. Besides, he only mean mugged Karen, Tatsu, Diana, Hunter and Jess. He didn't do much to anyone else in the group.", Kara pointed Out as Freddie nodded.  
"Kara's right about one thing. That Ian sure did had more than a dislike towards them but to also Selina and Doris. Plus he was rude to the locals before the competition. Something's not up with that guy.", the wiz hero said narrowing his eyes at Ian still smirking while eating glancing at Hunter and Doris.

""Oh no. More competitors are clutching their stomachs. Look!", Tatsu said in alarm as she pointed to more competitors clutching their stomachs. Jessica and the others were now concerned for their friends possibly next to suffer.  
"We gotta do something! And fast! Otherwise innocent people will get sick!", Tatsu noted as Zee used a communicator to page in Babs.  
/

Babs was on a roll due to her greedy eating habits as she happily munched on her next set after another. Suddenly, a ring on her wrist communicator caught her attention. She quickly pushed the button and answered it while eating.  
"Hello? Can't talk right now, Zee. I'm on a roll! That prize money is mine! Om nom-nom-nom!", Babs said with mouthfuls of food.  
"I can see that. But you do realize that many of the competitors are getting sick clutching their stomachs."  
"Really? How's that possible? They must be full."

"No. The body language between the competitors and Dirk were different. Dirk's normally full but the others clutched their bellies in pain. And Ian is possibly the suspect.", Zee explained through the wrist communicator as Babs raised an eyebrow. She then saw Hunter, Doris and the others still surviving.  
"But the others aren't affected yet. But I did see Ian smile creepily at our friends."  
"Exactly. Babs, I hate to say this to you but you must act like you're sick.", the magician said causing Babs' eyes to bug out anime style.  
"What?! Are you crazy? I got a competition to win!"

"Babs! This is more important than your chance at a year worth of burritos! Besides, you already mooch burritos for free as is! Now drop out of it and hunt down for clues! I have a feeling that our reigning champion is behind this.", Zee commanded as Babs sighed. Once the wristcom is offline, Babs forfeited her competition acting like she's full. The disqualification bell indicated her resignation as the ginger left the stage on her own as Ian raised an eyebrow confused. Hunter and the teens were suspicious of the champion as a couple minutes remain.

/

Babs groaned as she tried to sniff out clues. She sighed staring at the burrito shaped sign and wailed.  
"Ahhh! I was so close to winning the event. That prize was gonna be mine! Zee owes me big time after this.", the ginger whined as she explores the plaza to find proof that Ian was responsible for cheating. However, she heard two men talking as the video camera recorded the convo.  
"Hey, Gary!"  
"What is it, Dingus? Can't you see I'm relaxing over here?", the guy with the mullet asked Dingus with annoyance as he smoked a cigarette.  
"Remind me why Ian wanted us to lace some of the burritos with laxative pills?", Dingus asked Gary. Babs frowned but listened in while being unseen.  
"Dingus, you idiot! If you had paid attention instead of being a dillweed, you'll learn something. We lace his opponents' food with laxative pills eliminating the threat and our dude would score free food and cash. Giving us the lion's share. It's perfect. Now do you get it?", Gary said rolling his eyes as Dingus nodded.  
"Yep. We also do it because Ian's a bigot right?", Dingus talked loud only for Gary to smack him silly.  
"Damn it, Dingus! Don't reveal his true intentions to the world. We'll kiss everything goodbye because of your screwup! Now shut the hell up and smoke a cigarette.", Gary hissed stuffing a just lit up cigarette into Dingus's mouth. Babs appalled of why Ian's doing this stops the recording.

"That Ian's really a cheating low down bigot! I need to warn Zee about this. Hunter and the others are in deep trouble.", the ginger said in worry.

"Correct you are."  
"EEEK! Who said that?!", Babs yelped at the male teen voice as the shadowy figure who listened in on the convo. The figure showed up being a teenager with a detective's hat with noire style sleuth outfit. The unique piece of the outfit was the faceless mask as if he lacked a natural face. Babs gasped in shock as she stammered.  
"-Who are you? You spooked the life out of me!", Babs asked in alarm.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I overheard Ian Brokowski's allegations coming to light. By the way, I am known as The Question, an expert of finding the truths that no one wants you to know about.", Question said as Babs nodded.  
"Well, I'm Babs. Nice to meet you, Question. But what is it that you know about Ian Brokowski other than him being a jerk?", the ginger asked the conspiracy theorist.  
"The fact he covers his tracks after the same offense in other competitions. He cheated his way in Hub City, Star City, Jump City, Coney Island and Central City over the years. And yes, the truth is that he dislikes many people different than himself if you know what I mean."

"Yeah. My friends out there are unfortunately on his list of those he does not like.", Babs sighed.  
"I figured. I have unknown sources of him and his accomplices' handiwork that I've found on the internet on my tablet. The mainstream media won't ever show this due to the Love for publicity Ian gives out. Many think he's the greatest competitor in the eating world but proof I've dug up is otherwise.", the conspiracy theorist said as Babs nodded. Question showed all of the videos he downloaded featuring the footage of many of the security cameras catching Ian's cronies lacing the food items including the recent Delfino Keys competition and also images of possible laxative pills. Babs was shocked at the sight as Question understood her worry.  
"This is our only chance to put an end to Ian's career and save your friends. There's a videoboard control room at the Plaza. All we gottta do is connect my HDMI cable from my tablet to the control deck exposing Ian's crimes once and for all.", Question said as Babs nodded.  
"I'm coming with you. Just let me warn my other friends not competing. They'll be of some help.", Babs suggested as Question agreed with Dingus frowning at the latter.  
"Gary, look! That masked sleuth freak is at it again and he's got that redhead with him!"

"Dingus, don't start with me—What the hell? It is that masked freak! C'mon, man! Let's go after them!", Gary yelled to Dingus as they gave chase. Babs yelped seeing the duo and turned to Question.  
"Question, those men are after us! What are we gonna do?"

"It's Gary and Dingus, Ian's henchmen. They've been on to me since I've been nosing around in their business."  
"Are you crazy? They're gonna kill us for sure!"  
"Yes I know. It's part of the territory. Just keep going! The control deck isn't too far in the Plaza.", Question ordered as the teens ran further ahead with Gary and Dingus trying to get them with the loud foghorn signaling the end of the competition.

/

"And your winner is, Ian Brokowski reigning once again!", the announcer said as the crowd booed. Ian smirked and grinned evilly at Hunter and the competitors who glared at him. Ian marches up to Hunter and smirked.  
"I won once again, you loser. Whatcha gonna say to that?!"  
"Dude, I'm fine with taking an L. You don't need to rub it in.", Hunter said as Billy nodded.  
"Yeah. Leave my bud alone. You won and proved your point at being the best. What's your problem with my friends?", Billy asked pointing the finger at Ian. The officials came in with the trophy, cash check and a certificate to Burrito Bucket for a year.  
"See this? This is all mine, dude. And you think you're hot stuff. Just like.."

"Just like what?", Hunter narrowed his eyes wanting an answer. Before Ian can say something insulting, his phone rang with the teens listening in. Ian answered it being Gary.  
"What the hell do you want now, Gary? Can't you see I'm gloating as the champ?"  
"Yeah. But that masked freak and that redheaded girl are running to the control room! The masked kid with the hat has a tablet with him! I think he's going to expose us!"  
"Gary! Those other dweebs are after us too! Led by that blonde chick!", Gary and Dingus said respectively as Ian growled not caring who was around shouted.  
"Well hurry up and get them! My plans to rig this damn competition will not go to waste!", Ian said as all in attendance glared in shock. Diana gasped at Ian while Lobo got angry.  
"Say that line again, chump?!", Lobo demanded as Ian smiled nervously as sweat poured down. Officials raised eyebrows in confusion while locals and competitors glared dangerously.  
"What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about!"  
"You know what you said. Now spit it out!", Hunter hissed as Ian gritted his teeth.  
"I rigged this competition.", he said low for Hunter to hear.  
"So they can hear you.", the air hero hissed as Ian pushes Hunter down to the ground making his friends angry at the sore cheating Ian and the crowd yelled in anger of Ian's outburst.  
"You all are gonna listen to the words of a stupid kid? You're nuts! Many competitors cheat their way and even dope on things to get to where they are! What makes me any different?!", Ian sneered as the videoboard displayed all of Ian's treachery courtesy of Babs, Question and the rest of the Super Team. Ian's face grew pale at the videoboard as officials grew disgusted as did everyone else. Diana angrily shouted at the cheating bigot.  
"So it was you who rigged and made everyone sick for your own personal gain! It is dishonorable!", Diana yelled.  
"Oh shut it! Dishonorable my ass! I fake it til I made it and it always works! And I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling brats especially YOU!", Ian snarled losing his mind glaring menacingly at Hunter as the officials came in and took away the prizes with a disappointed scowl on their faces. This made Ian more angry and crazy with a smile.  
"So that's the way it is, hmm? Me? Exposed by a bunch of brats? Never! NW+EVER!", Ian yelled as he turned into a raging monster.

Ian's rage consumed him as he morphed into an ape-like creature with pointed ears, retained shaggy brown hair, red eyes, long muzzle with razor sharp teeth wearing out the torn out clothes due to a painful transformation. The crowd screamed for their lives as Doris paled at the sight of the monstrous Ian.  
"That's right, fools! RUN! RUN! Run like the pitiful excuses you really are! ROOOOARR!", the giant ape roared as Billy gulped.  
"Damn! That's an—"  
"Oozaru!", Hunter finished as Diana was confused while Kurt wanted to fight the monstrous primate.

"What's an Oozaru? I don't recall them on Themyscira.", Diana said puzzled.  
"It's a giant monkey with a berserker mindset! It's going to make us it's lunch!", Billy said terrified as Hunter watched the big ape destroy the stage and displayed aggression.  
"The hell he will! He's not gonna make a monkey out of us! C'mon! Let's turn this guy into a throw rug!", Lobo yelled as Diana and Hunter pulled him back.  
"No! We gotta get that big ape away from the Plaza before innocent people get hurt. Diana, you phone Babs in and tell her and the rest of the team to rally the crowd out of here. Lobo and Billy will stay with us as we lure Monkey Boy out of here!", Hunter ordered as Diana nodded as the plan went into motion with Ian stomping around trying to eat the innocent citizens.

/

In a secluded area away from the plaza, Wonder Woman, Shazam, Lobo and Captain Hurricane were fighting off Ian as the big ape swings his giant fists at the quartet. Ian calling himself Mandrill due to his long tail and baboon-like appearance did a punch at Hurricane misses frustrating him.  
"Hold still, you little bastard! So I can kill you! RAAAAWR!", Mandrill roared beating his chest showing his long canines. Lobo tried shooting his blaster at the simian but the shots bounced Off the creature.  
"Damn! That bites! My shots isn't bringing this walking carpet with a butt to the ground!", Lobo said as he puts away his blaster. Diana glared at the beast while Hunter had an idea.  
"Shazam, shoot your magic bolts at Banana Brain to stun him! Di, you use your lasso to wrangle him up!", Hunter said as Shazam gave the salute.

"Aye-aye, Cap'n! He won't see this coming!", Shazam said with a smirk firing his magic bolts at Mandrill stunning him for a moment. This gave Diana an opportunity to follow the plan.

"Okay. Now to bring down the foul beast! The Lasso compels you, vile creature!", Diana shouted as she tries to lasso Mandrill only to miss. To make matters worse, Mandrill became agitated and charged up a ball of light from his mouth as it grew large ready to shoot at both Wonder Woman and Shazam.  
"Hey! Both of you get out of the way! He's gonna fire his laser!", Hurricane shouted at Diana and Billy as they saw the energy ball.  
"Great Zeus! Billy, get out of dodge!", Diana warned with Billy's eyes wide as saucers.  
"Wow! He's using Hyper Beam! Awesome!"  
"Don't just stand there unless you want to get blasted to the moon!", Lobo yelled as the blast was released from Mandrill heading straight for Diana and Billy as the latter yelped in shock. The two then dodged out of the way as the blast hit the sand leaving a large hole in the process. Diana and Billy regrouped with Hunter and Lobo as they try to plan out a strategy.  
"This is going to be tougher than we realized, warriors! We need to overwhelm the enemy as a group.", Diana suggested to her team.  
"Good thinking. Four of us at once oughta whip that big ape to shape!", Hurricane said as the four heroes did an all-out attack on the simian.

"So you insolent pests refuse to give up? So be it! I'm gonna rip all of you in half especially you, blue bastard!", Mandrill growled charging at the four aiming his fists at Captain Hurricane only for the blue clad hero to lead the attack with a spin attack blowing the simian man in the air where Wonder Woman did a one-two punch to Mandrill's face followed by Lobo's charging tackle launching him towards Shazam where the wiz hero shot a magic thunderbolt sending Mandrill roaring to the ground creating a crater.

"Yes! We knocked the bananas out of his butt! Now to celebrate!", Shazam cheered as the four teens suddenly gets blindsided by a pissed off Mandrill sending the four to the ground. The big ape aggressively walks towards them baring his sharp fangs.  
"Damn it! That big ape won't stay down for one second! He's as mean-tempered as Gorilla Grodd but far worse!", Captain Hurricane said grunting trying to stand up as Lobo nodded.  
"Well that's something you and Flash have in common. Having evil monkeys as enemies.", the Zarnian said nonchalantly as Mandrill roared in their faces as Hunter coughed.  
"Damn, dude! You need a breath mint!"  
"Silence, you stupid pest! This is as far as all of you will go! Once I mark all of your graves, that stupid Hunter kid will die as well! Here it comes!", Mandrill roared ready to charge up another hyper beam hoping to kill them point blank. Before he could get a good shot, Vixen leapt at the brute from the side and knocked Mandrill to the ground with the ability of a rhino. Following suit was Fire, Ice and Supernova who all checked on the four teens trying to get up.

"Are you all okay? That monkey man nearly blew you all to bits!", Vixen said in worry.  
"Thank the gods you and your fellow warriors came to our aid! We would've been slain for sure.", Diana said in gratitude.

"More like vaporized than slain. So how are we gonna beat that big ape?", Shazam wondered as Vixen thought of a good idea.  
"We'll pair up in tag teams and overwhelm the enemy. Diana and Captain Hurricane, Fire and Shazam, Lobo and Ice and myself and Supernova. Now let's get going!", Vixen commanded as Mandrill growled.  
"You all aren't going anywhere! This is the last breaths you all will ever get!", Mandrill roared as Captain Hurricane smirked.  
"Bring it, monkey boy!", he said as the heroes went after Mandrill overwhelming him. Billy and Beatrice used their bolts and fire respectively to keep the brute at bay. This pissed Mandrill off as barrages of blasts hits him square on the mark.  
"ROOOAR! I'm not goona lose to a bunch of freaks!"  
"Says you, Banana Boy Eat this!", Shazam taunted as he fired another bolt at the brute. Fire flew in and shot her flames point blank knocking Mandrill to the ground. Mandrill was about to charge at Fire and Shazam only for Lobo to punch the simian square in the face.  
"Hey, buttface! Wanna piece of me?! Lobo said throwing a boulder into another causing both of them to collide into Mandrill piling on him. Ice gasped at Lobo as the Zarnian smirked.

"Heh! Wuss!", Lobo boasted as Mandrill bellowed throwing all the bouldders off him glaring menacingly at the duo.  
"RRROAR! I'm gonna grind both of you into a bloody paste!"  
"KEH! Awful brave talk for a dead man!"  
"Lobo, may we shouldn't try anything reckless.", Ice said in worry as Lobo smirks.

"Relax, bIcy. It's all In the bag.", Lobo said confidently as Mandrill's red eyes glared at the two.  
"I'm not dead yet but you will be!"

"You're Partially right. I'm about 10 seconds fast!", Lobo said before he came at the brute with a fistfight between the rtwo. Ice pointed her hands to get a clean shot onto Mandrill. It took a while for Ice to get a clean shot but she had an idea. She shot the ground conjuring a slab of ice underneath Lobo and Mandrill causing the latter to slip onto the ice. This prompted Ice to surf on her ice scooping the Zarnian up carrying him away from the angry simian.  
"Get back here, cowards!ds! This isn't over!", Mandrill bellowed only for Supernova to shoot her solar flares onto the simian leaving a crater. Before Mandrill can jump up to attack her, Vixen came in with the power of a lioness and jumped onto Mandrill swiping at his face damaging him.

"Not so tough are you, Mandrill?", Vixen said swiping at his face only for the simian to punch her into the crater as Supernova gasped.  
"Vixen!"  
"Diana! Supernova and Vixen need our help! Let's teach this beast the hard knock life!", Hurricane said as Diana nodded.

"I don't know what it means but I'll follow in on it anyway!", Diana said adorkable as Mandrill glared at the Amazon and air hero.  
"So this leaves the blue bastard and that wench of his! How about the both Of you share a grave together! ROAR!", Mandrill said pissed off beating his chest as Hurricane glared at his new enemy.  
"Dream on, Monkey Butt! Let's end this battle real quick!", Hunter shouted as both teens charged at Mandrill as they dodged shockwaves from the ape's hands slamming the ground.  
"YAH! WAH! WAHOOO!", Hunter cried with each jump getting higher until the third one got higher for him to somersault in the air. Diana who was flying by was impressed.  
"I take it you got the jumping ability from Super Mario?"

"Yep. You know it, princess! This is only the beginning!", Hurricane smirked as he told the Amazon something.  
"Di, lift me up into the air will ya?!", he asked as Diana was puzzled.  
"Why?"  
"You'll see. Just lift me up and line up with Mandrill.", Hunter said as the duo followed up with the plan. Once in the air, Hunter gave the signal to release him. The air hero rolled into a ball as he performed a Homing Attack hitting the simian square in the face. He then spins laps around Mandrill creating a tornado launching the big ape into the air as Wonder Woman spikes him to the ground into the same crater.

Some time passed as Mandrill wasn't going out that easily. The heroes were at a loss for words until Fire spoke up.  
"This guy is impossible! No matter how much we throw at him, he won't go down at all!"

"I agree! We're gonna be ape chow if we don't do something!", Shazam shuddered as Hunter thought of a plan. The group raised their eyebrows in confusion.  
"Uh, Hunter? Now's not the time to be in a trance here. We got a homicidal monkey man wanting to kill you the most.", Vixen reminded him.  
"I know. While you guys were in worry, I have an idea that hit me."  
"Ja? What is it?", Ice asked in curiosity as Hunter explained.  
"That power is coming from that brute's tail.", Hunter said pointing to Mandrill's tail as Shazam beamed.  
"Oh I remember, bro! It's like on Dragon Ball Z where Saiyans turn into powerful big apes as long as they have their tails!"  
"Exactly, Billy! And I'm gonna cut it clean off that oozaru! Once his tail's gone, he's back to plain old Ian. Simple as that.", Hunter said confidently as Supernova cleared her throat.  
"I hate to break it to you but you don't have anything to cut the tail off. And that's kind of gory don't you think?", she said confused but Hunter smirked.  
"That's what you think.", he said as he pulled out a Beam Sword and a Smash Ball out of the utility ring dubbed the Smash Ring.  
"Di, break open the Smash Ball. Quickly while Mandrill's down!"  
"W-What? I thought it only works On you.", Diana said puzzled as Hunter shook his head.  
"Not really. I can give it to my allies like yourself. Now break it open with your fist.", Hunter said as Diana did as she was told. Once the ball was broken, an aura glowed around the Amazon and her eyes glowed as well with everybody shocked.  
"Whoa! This is amazing!"  
"Ja! You really are the embodiment of videogames!", Vixen and Ice said respectively with everybody else speechless. Diana looked at Hunter in amazement and awe.  
"Great Zeus! All of this power flowing within me! Is this what the Smash Ball's purpose is?"  
"Yes. It's the key to your Final Smash or your ultimate attack. Each attack is different from person to person who breaks it. Just unleash your full power at Mandrill and the Final Smash will do the rest. But remember, the Smash Ball is a cooldown item meaning after the ball is used, it takes a couple minutes for a new one to pop up. Just attack him and then I'll get a clean swing at his ass.", Hunter said as Diana nodded.  
"I got It, Hunter. Hera, give me strength.", Diana prayed before she engaged Mandrill in a fight along with Hunter for assistance. Once Mandrill was dazed, Diana unleashed her Final Smash where she unleashed a barrage of attacks sending the simian to the sky. The Amazon zoomed up there with her bracelets glowing dangerously blue with her arms spread out as she floats in front of him.  
"What the hell kind of power is that?! This cannot be! I, Mandrill cannot be defeated!", Mandrill yelled before Diana clapped Her bracelets with a thunderous blast wave sending a screaming Mandrill flying straight into the crater with Hunter powering the Beam Sword.  
"This is it! Now's my chance!", Hunter said running at the struggling Mandrill.  
"GRRR! What the hell are you doing with that thing?! I'll be powerless!"  
"Shut it, Mandrill! Time to make you human again! YAAAH!", Hunter slashed ferociously as the tail was sliced clean off flying in front of Fire. Mandrill's red eyes widened in horror noticing a smirking Hurricane holding the weapon that stopped the monstrous ape's rampage.  
"This can't be happening! I don't believe it!"  
"Oh I insist! Believe it!", Hunter taunted as Mandrill howled in pain and defeat as he reverted back to his human self being Ian as he wore the torn up clothes beaten and Humiliated. Ian glared exhausted at his new blue nemesis.  
"You're just like that stupid kid and his friends! Ruining everything!"  
"Typical of you villains to say that. Always blaming everybody but yourself. And that's pretty low of you to want to harm Hunter like that. Now you must pay the price.", Hunter said crossing his arms as the group stared at the defeated Ian. Soon, the rest of the Super Team and Question came to the scene with Kara looking at Ian's crumpled self on the ground.

"I can't believe I wasn't invited to a good old ass kicking on that jerk! All because of crowd control!", Kara yelled as Zee flew over to Diana's group.  
"Thank goodness you all are okay! Everyone is safe away from the Plaza and I take it that Ian's defeated but where's the big ape?", Zatanna wondered as Hunter explained.  
"Ian is the big ape or rather an Oozaru he dubs himself as Mandrill. He wanted to kill me the most but thanks to Di and the others that we made good work on him.", Hunter said as Babs screamed at the chopped tail wiggling around on the ground near a shuddering Fire.  
"AAAH! Why is there a tail wiggling around?! I think I'm gonna be sick!", Babs gagged as Tatsu assured the ginger.  
"Not to worry, Babs. Oozarus revert back to their normal forms after their tails get removed. Now how are we going to get Ian to the authorities?", the swordswoman wondered as Zee smiled.  
"No need to worry. I called the authorities to pick Ian up. They already got the goons of his. They should be here in a moment.", the magician said as the DK authorities appeared to take the unconscious Ian into custody. Question who was with Babs felt relieved as the latter introduced him to the team.  
"OI would like to introduce you guys to Question. He's the reason Ian got exposed.", Babs beamed as Hunter shook his hand.  
"Nice to meet ya, dude. The name's Hunter and this is all of my team."

"Fascinating. I figured there's more superheroes than the legendary Superman and Batman. Anyway, I find truths that the mainstream doesn't want you to know.", Question said as Billy raised an eyebrow.  
"So you're like a conspiracy nutjob. Terrific.", the wiz hero groaned rightfully so as Question did just that.  
"Did you know that cell phones track your every move and invade your privacy by businesses without your knowledge? We're not really in Privacy.", Question said as Kara rolled her eyes.  
"Oh really? That's a laugh. Billy's right about conspiracy nutjobs.", the Kryptonian said as Jessica elbows her with a glare to shut her up. Question smirked as he continued.  
"It's true. You just don't know it. And also, there are 42 flavors of ice cream instead of 56 flavors.", he said as Billy's eyes bug out anime style as did Babs.  
"WHAT?! 42 flavors? That's impossible!", Billy and Babs said shocked as Kara groaned.  
"Now that we defeated Monkey Boy, let's go back and chillax."  
"Kara's right. Let's head back to the hotel. Seems everybody assumed we're hiding. C'mon, fellow warriors! Let's celebrate our victory!", Diana said triumphantly as Question looks at Babs confused.  
"Don't worry, Vic. She always does this but you'll get use to it.", the ginger said as everybody got out of the desolate beach area to the Hotel.

/  
"WAAAAAAAAAH! WHYYYYY?!", Babs wailed anime tears as Doris smiled evilly holding the trophy that Ian could've gotten since she was in the second position but due to Ian's cheating did the ginger take the top spot.  
"Face it, Babsy-Wabsy! For a year, you'll be serving me and my pals some free meals at the Bucket! I beat all Of you dweebs and I got $50,000!", Doris laughed as Babs kept wailing. Harley beamed at free food while Kurt grew disappointed. Mrs. Zel smiled as her words derailed Doris's teasing.  
"Perfect, Sweetums! The prize money's going to your college fund.", the scientist said as Doris's face grew pale while Babs stopped her wailing and smirked.  
"W-What? Mom! I was gonna use it for something awesome!"  
"Don't worry, honey. This is pretty awesome by giving you a head start in college.", Mrs. Zel smiled as Doris now did anime tears as Barbie huffed.  
"Sheesh. Who knew Doris is a crybaby.", the catgirl teased with a sly smirk. Hunter sighed in relief with Karen and Diana noticing this.  
"What's wrong, Hunter? Why's your warrior spirit down?"  
"Di's right. Are you okay?", Diana and Karen wondered as Hunter opened up.  
"That Ian's really a bigot for sure. I won't state the obvious of why he did that but I noticed his microaggression towards not just me but also to you two, Jessica, Tatsu, Doris and Selina. After what the competitor warned me about him, it kind of gets to me since it's not the first nor the last of something like this.", Hunter confessed as Karen nodded in empathy and sympathy while Diana felt bad for the air hero.  
"I see what you mean. But people like Ian shouldn't get us down. It's his loss. Not yours or ours."  
"Karen's right, Hunter. That Ian is like a horse. You can guide it to water but it's up to the horse whether it wants to drink it or not. It's on the horse if it gets more thirsty.", Diana explained as Karen and Hunter nodded understanding what the Amazon meant. Hunter felt better after the girls helped him out of his worrying.  
"You know, girls. That Mandrill is now added to my rogues gallery and that's something I can tell Barry at Sweet Justice that we both have evil simians as villains.", Hunter chuckled as the girls giggled. Suddenly, Carol approached the three heroes with her arcade card.  
"Hey, guys. I was wondering if you all want to head to the arcade with me. The rest are busy and Doris had to go to the bathroom.", Carol asked as the trio nodded.  
"Sure. I'm itching to play that Mario Kart Arcade game again.", Hunter said as Karen raised her eyebrow.  
"You played that game a lot of times. Don't you get tired of playing it too long?", Karen wondered as Hunter smirked.  
"NO but It's fun. Say, I spotted a Dance Dance Revolution machine fit for 4 Players. Let's try it out.", Hunter said only for Doris to yell out.

"Oh no you four don't! Not without me!", the ginger giant bellowed as the rest of the group in the lobby chuckled. The four teens invited Doris in as the five headed to the arcade. The rest decided to head to the poolside area to relax after a chaotic day.  
"Hey, Vic. Wanna hang out with us at the poolside? The rest of us are going there. We can get to know each other.", Billy asked as Question agreed.  
"Sure. I guess relaxing can recharge me a bit.", the conspiracy teen said as the group head to the poolside.

The camera showed the tail of Mandrill floating at the desolate beach area as it glowed. It wiggled and searched for Ian recognizing his energy signature leaving the area. It signaled the beginning of a rivalry of Mandrill and his new archenemy Captain Hurricane.

A/N: And that's Chapter 26, folks. There's now only two more parts of the Delfino Keys story arc and we're back to regular episodes. The new villain Ian Brokowski aka Mandrill makes his debut as Captain Hurricane's new rogue. The guest DC hero appeared in the story is none other than the conspiracy theorist Vic Sage also known as The Question. I seen this character from Justice League Unlimited but he debuted decades ago. Also, it's pretty neat that I've put references to Dragon Ball Z with the big ape monster.

Also, what Final Smash should I call Wonder Woman's attack when she hit the Smash Ball? Better yet, what Final Smash names can you think of for other characters in this story? Feel free to review or PM me. Thanks for reading and supporting the story and as always, LilMancub out and I'll see y'all in the next one.


	27. Chapter 27: Important Announcement

=======+ATTENTION======

Hey, guys. LilMancub here with an important announcement regarding Captain Hurricane and the Superhero Girls. No, the series is not ending. Hell to the naw-naw-NAW! XD!

It's been a year since this story was posted and during that time, I got mixed up In the first few chapters of the story. Let me explain what happened.

DC Superhero Girls started out as a web series in 2015 and I used to watch some of their shorts on Cartoon Network whenever they put them on TV that lasted 3 to 4 minutes. Four years later, Lauren Faust didn't create the web series but she did make the reboot cartoon series in the spring of 2019 as her other creation My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic was about to come to an end at Season 9. There, I thought both the web series and the cartoon of DCSG were the same continuity but when I watched the latter did I realize after some help of the reviews that I made a major hiccup.

For starters, the cartoon series didn't have a Superhero High like the 2015 continuity. Therefore, no Amanda Waller and Gorilla Grodd exist yet in the 2019 series let alone a school for superheroes and supervillains. Plus, the animation style is very different and the characters were different. For example, Supergirl in 2019 series is tomboyish and is like Buttercup and Rainbow Dash in the Powerpuff Girls and MLP respectively being that she's brash and the brawns of the main group. 2015 version is not a tomboy of any means.

Because of this, I decided to revamp the first few chapters of the series to do the story Sweet Justice. See what I did there? XD. No worries. I'm still trying to wrap up the Dolphin Keys arc so I can upload the other episodes I've saved up. That's all I need to tell you, guys.

All I can say is thank you all for supporting and taking the time to do so for this series and other works I've written. This series was inspired by Birdhouse Productions' Super Life series that got posted before my DCSG story did. So shoutout to Birdhouse for that. Also, I'm almost done with my spinoff story Getting Sidelined with One more chapter to go before it's complete. Now moving forward, here are the upcoming chapters that are going to be revamped and future ones:

-Revamped-

Chapter 1: New Captain In Town Part 1

Chapter 2: New Captain In Town Part 2

Chapter 3: Justice Is Magic (MLP Tribute)

=====Future Chapters=====

Chapter 27: Summer Smash

Chapter 28: Dweebs Of The Caribbean

End of Dolphin Keys Arc=====

Chapter 29: Stench Of Steel

Chapter 30: All About Hurricane

Chapter 31: Crime Warp

Chapter 32: The Notorious P.Y.G

Chapter 33: Initial Zee

Chapter 34: Catscratch Fever

Chapter 35: Electrical Mayhem

That's the author's note, folks. Please note that some chapters are subject to change. As always, LilMancub out and I'll see y'all in the next one.


End file.
